Don't Run Away
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: MMPR fanfic. AU set during part two of "Green With Evil." Tommy begins to feel guilty over the way he treated Kim after he became the evil Green Ranger. He apologizes to her and tells her what happened to him. She is shocked, but she accepts his explanation. They begin meeting each other in secret in which it leads them into a passionate affair.
1. Dangerous Time

Don't Run Away  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: PG-13/R

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Pairings: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, and Billy/Kat

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. I'd like to present a new Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fic. It is AU set during part two of "Green With Evil." The idea for this fic came to mind when I wondered what would happen if Tommy started to feel guilty over the way he treated Kim after he became the evil Green Ranger and apologized to her in which he confessed everything to her and began having secret meetings with her that led them to start a passionate affair. As a result, this fic was born. It will contain many elements from "Green With Evil." It starts at the very beginning of part two and goes from there. I have it established that Zordon did not know that Tommy was the Green Ranger, but because he knew Rita had the Green Power Coin, he realized that the Ranger was under her control. Tommy will be on the side of evil much longer than he was on the show. The Sword of Darkness does not exist in this AU. I want to warn everyone ahead of time that this fic will have sexual content. Some of it will be intense. If you are uncomfortable with that, then I suggest you not read the chapters that contain it. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this fic. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Dangerous Time

Clouds covered half the late afternoon sky above the desert in late September. Light wind blew some sand around. A roadrunner raced across it. It passed the Command Center while flapping its wings to take flight. It squawked while gaining altitude. Another roadrunner joined it. They cawed to each other. They disappeared beyond the horizon. Their caws echoed on the wind, which began to pick up a little bit.

An hour had passed since the Power Rangers were attacked by the Green Ranger in the Megazord and suffered a brutal defeat at his hands. Alpha was unable to tell them who wrecked the Command Center when they pressed him for questions due to the virus in his system. He ended up shutting down. Billy got to work on repairing him with an anti-virus tool that had two diagonal ends sticking out of the top of it and emitted sparks. Trini decided to assist him.

Jason walked around the main room while looking at the wrecked consoles. Zack and Kim were checking out other parts of it. Billy was still working on Alpha's circuitry. He focused his attention on the middle part of the robot's back. He wore safety goggles. Trini stood near him, ready to give him whatever he needed. Jason came to a stop near the Viewing Globe. Anger showed in his eyes, and he balled his hands into fists.

"Damn," Jason growled and gritted his teeth. "I wish I could get my hands on that Green Ranger dude."

Zack and Kim came on either side of the Red Ranger. Grim expressions could be seen on their faces.

"We can't get a fix on Zordon," Kim said seriously.

"Without Zordon, we have no clue who that green guy was that attacked us," Zack added, throwing his hands upward. "I can't believe this happened. You'd think no one would be able to break in here."

"I know," Jason agreed. "It feels like a nightmare, and we'll wake up any minute."

"Unfortunately, it's real. It is possible it will get worse," Kim murmured and laid her hands on the console.

"I don't want to think about that right now," Zack commented, snorting softly.

The trio looked around the room. They returned their attention to Billy, Trini, and Alpha. Kim emitted a heavy sigh and shook her head in disbelief. Zack placed his hands on his sides.

"Look at this place. Whoever broke in knew exactly what to do," Kim muttered tensely. She saw Jason pick up a wire and hit it against his hand. "They totally trashed it."

"No shit," Zack admitted.

"It looks like a tornado went through this place," Jason commented and scoffed to himself. "California rarely gets tornadoes."

"Thank God," Zack whispered, his voice showing relief.

"Unfortunately, we have to deal with earthquakes here," Jason said matter-of-factly.

"The intruder gave Alpha a virus as well," Kim added and gestured toward Alpha.

Billy moved the tool to the robot's upper back. He looked around the latter, as did Trini. He narrowed his eyes at the circuits before moving the tool away. She looked quite worried. So did the others.

"Oh, poor Alpha," Trini muttered sadly.

"Are you making any progress, Billy?" Jason wondered and moved his hand over the wire.

Billy took off his goggles and looked at his leader. He expressed uncertainty. "I am doing the best I can, but I'm unfamiliar with this circuitry."

Billy moved the tool back toward Alpha. He gazed at Trini, who felt her body shake quite a bit.

"Try the subatomic manipulator," Billy said, putting his goggles back on. He turned back to the robot and focused on the middle of his back again.

"Let's be careful not to hurt him, Billy," Trini replied and did what he told her.

"Trust me, Trini. He can't feel a thing," Billy assured and moved the tool to Alpha's lower back.

"I just want him to be okay," Trini commented.

"All of us do. This is hard work," Billy grumbled annoyingly. "Even if we get him working again, there is no telling what shape his memory will be in."

Suddenly, Alpha jerked his head upward and started to move a little bit. Billy took off his goggles and showed excitement.

"Hey, he's starting up!" Billy blurted out joyfully.

"Come on, Alpha," Trini whispered hopefully and clasped her hands together. "Come on."

Alpha turned in a half-circle while gibbering quietly. He moved his body and arms from side to side. The Rangers waited anxiously for any words to come from him.

"Circuitry now operational. Circuitry now operational," Alpha said and looked at Billy. "Dude." He turned to Trini. "Dudette."

Trini laughed in delight and hugged Alpha tightly. "Alpha, you're back!"

"Yes, I am! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha yelled happily and gave his friend a bigger hug.

"Good job, Billy," Kim said.

"All right, Alpha," Zack added and pumped a fist.

Jason frowned. "Alpha will be okay, but we still have to find a way to get Zordon back and figure out the mystery of the Green Ranger."

Jason put the wire down and walked away. He mumbled inaudible words as Zack went to Kim's side and hugged her. The entire team hoped the Command Center could quickly be repaired, so they could begin locating Zordon and find out what he knew about the Green Ranger.

00000

On the Lunar Palace's balcony ten minutes later, Rita looked at Earth through her Repulsascope. She adjusted it a bit. She could see the Rangers gathered in the Command Center. Goldar stood nearby her. Squatt and Baboo were in the middle of the throne room, as was Finster. She pulled away with a sinister smile and gazed at Goldar, who gripped his sword tightly.

"It is wonderful to see the Rangers helpless without Zordon," Rita said and laughed gleefully.

"You were brilliant giving Tommy the Green Power Coin," Goldar growled with a cackle. He curled his hand into a fist. "He pummeled those Power Twerps."

"He sure did. He did a number on Jason, who was arrogant enough to think he could take him on by himself!" Rita said, holding up her hand. "That wounded his pride, and he didn't like that."

Goldar smirked. "That is bound to make him frustrated. When he is frustrated, he doesn't focus very well!"

"That doesn't mean he and the other Rangers won't keep their guard up," Baboo pointed out in uncertainty.

"That's right!" Squatt agreed.

Rita faced the dimwits, appearing annoyed. "Of course not, you dolts. I don't ever forget something as important as that."

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut," Goldar warned as he came to her side. He pointed his sword at Squatt and Baboo. "Is that clear?"

Squatt and Baboo nodded rapidly. They whimpered before cowering a bit. Goldar showed satisfaction. He and Rita came down the stairs. They approached the trio. Suddenly, he got an idea. He looked at her.

"I think we should up the stakes a bit. How about you give Tommy the Dragon Dagger to control the Dragonzord?" Goldar suggested.

"That's an excellent idea, Goldar!" Rita yelled, laughing in glee. "He needs a zord of his own to do battle with Megazord."

"Are you sure about that, Rita? The Dragonzord has been underwater for ten thousand years," Baboo said, seriousness lining his voice.

"There's no telling how well it will operate after being asleep for so long," Squatt babbled.

"I don't give a damn what you two think," Rita hissed in annoyance. "I'm giving Tommy the Dragon Dagger." She clenched her teeth. "I will do it later, though."

"How about a monster to make things even more difficult for the Power Rangers?" Goldar wondered.

"Another excellent idea, Goldar," Rita said, happiness radiating from her face. She shifted her attention toward Finster. "Finster, I want you to make me a monster that can be a great partner for our Green Ranger."

"Oh, I just finished a new monster, my queen. He is a very aggressive one," Finster answered softly.

"Great," Rita said, laughing in great glee. "Let me see him."

Finster nodded at Rita and headed into his lab. She was right behind him, as were Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo. They gathered around a gray sculpture on the table. It resembled a dragon. It contained a pointy beak and had wings and spikes on its arms and tail. Its entire body was covered in plated armor, save for its chest and stomach.

"His name is Dragontor. He has the ability to breathe ice and fire. He can shoot his arm and tail spikes," Finster explained gently.

"He's perfect. Let's get him made," Rita commanded.

Finster picked up the sculpture and took it to the Monster-Matic's conveyor belt. He laid it there and turned the wheel. He closed the doors once it was inside. He pulled back the handle and pushed it forward. The machine came on a second later. It blew its horn loudly. Finster, Rita, Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo headed over to the tube.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke burst out of the tube. It cleared quickly, revealing Dragontor. The monster was very tall and dark brown all over. The exception was his underbelly, which was light brown. His eyes were dark red. He swung his tail from side to side. He emitted a determined growl and extended his arm spikes. He curled his hands into fists.

"Dragontor is here reporting for duty!" Dragontor announced with much pride. He punched at the air.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Squatt said with a laugh.

"Cute? Cute is for girls!" Dragontor hissed in irritation.

Squatt looked a little guilty. "Oops. Sorry."

"How may I serve you, my queen?" Dragontor asked, bowing to Rita respectfully.

"I finally found a wielder for the Green Power Coin. His name is Tommy Oliver. You will assist him in bringing terror to Angel Grove in your first outing," Rita explained.

"Oh, that sounds good. Let's go bring terror!" Dragontor blurted out and pumped his fists.

"Patience, my monster," Rita commented, holding up her hand. "It will happen soon enough."

Dragontor became disappointed and kicked at the floor. "Oh, man. I was ready to go."

"Don't worry. The Rangers are helpless without Zordon. In fact, he doesn't even know the identity of the Green Ranger. All he knows is I found someone to wield the Power Coin," Rita assured calmly yet firmly.

"That's a relief," Dragontor said with a chuckle. "Still, I can't wait to go into battle. I live for it."

"I do too, Dragontor. The Rangers are going down once and for all!" Goldar added fiercely.

Rita cackled. "That's right!"

Goldar and Dragontor joined in on the cackling. In fact, they and Rita were so loud that they sent an echo throughout the palace. Squatt and Baboo cowered while covering their faces with their hands.

00000

A brown rat made its way through the alleyway thirty minutes later. It swung its tail from side to side. It stopped in the middle and stood on its hindquarters. It sniffed at the air before twitching its whiskers. It caught a scent and headed toward a dumpster that had a stack of boxes lying next to it. It came to the side to place its front paws on it. It began climbing up the boxes, excited squeaks leaving its mouth.

Suddenly, a flash of green-and-yellow fire appeared out of nowhere. The rat saw it and stopped climbing. It became very frightened. It jumped off the second to last box and ran away. It emitted a series of fearful squeaks. It disappeared behind a group of boxes. The fire vanished, revealing Tommy. He looked around, hoping no one saw him.

"Green Ranger!" a female voice shouted.

Tommy looked toward Rita, who stood on top of a building. She gripped her wand tightly as she stared him down.

"You will remain on Earth until further notice," she commanded in a calm yet firm voice.

"Whatever pleases my empress," he responded softly.

"Remember. You must keep your identity as the Green Ranger a secret," Rita said sternly. "No one can ever know the truth!"

"As you wish, my empress," Tommy said.

"Yes," Rita squealed delightfully and let out an evil laugh.

Tommy watched the witch vanish from sight. He looked down at the Power Coin in his hand. He saw green energy flash from it. It flashed in his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, Bulk and Skull were coming around the corner. They caught sight of him and stopped in their tracks.

"Look at what we have here, Skull," Bulk said as Tommy looked toward him and his sidekick.

"Yeah," Skull said, walking three paces forward along with his best friend. "It's the new kid who made you look bad in school!"

Bulk jerked his head in Tommy's direction. "Come on. He needs to be taught a lesson."

Skull snickered. "Yeah. Let's do it."

Bulk and Skull approached the boy. They walked a circle around him in which he mimicked their movements. They didn't keep their eyes off each other, even when they stopped.

"Hey, nobody insults Bulk," Bulk commented firmly and motioned toward himself.

"Yeah, nobody!" Skull agreed and pointed his finger in Tommy's face. He placed his hand at his side.

"I believe you owe me an apology," Bulk demanded.

"Yeah. You better give it to him or else!" Skull added and laughed raucously.

Tommy moved his head slightly, his eyes flashing green. Skull grew quiet very quickly. He and Bulk started to become nervous. They saw his eyes flash green again and backed away from him. They turned and ran as sparks came out of them and hit their feet upon reaching the dumpster. They flipped forward, landing on their backs in it. Trash fell on top of them.

Tommy smirked sinisterly and flipped the Power Coin as if he were playing Heads or Tails. He caught it easily and started heading out of the alleyway. Bulk and Skull got to their knees. They threw the trash off them, feeling quite disgusted. They peered over the dumpster's edge. They turned to each other, swallowing hard.

"What is with that guy?" Skull wondered.

"I don't know, but he should have his eyes checked," Bulk answered and grimaced badly.

Tommy looked over his shoulder at the bullies. He gave them a menacing glare. They ducked as he turned away. He went around the corner once he reached the end of the alleyway. They came back up. They gazed at each other, their bodies shaking somewhat.

"Come on. We better get out of this garbage," Skull said with much seriousness. "We'll start smelling like it."

"You're right," Bulk agreed.

The bullies climbed out of the dumpster and went in the other direction. They brushed flecks of trash off them. They hoped they wouldn't run into Tommy for the rest of the day.


	2. Frustrated, Grim News, and A Gift

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter two of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. I can't believe I got eleven reviews for chapter one. I didn't think that would happen, but I'm happy it did. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. As for other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear your ideas for this fic. Stay tuned for chapter three.

XXXXX

Chapter 2: Frustrated/Grim News/A Gift

The Youth Center was somewhat empty. Ernie grabbed two cups off the table in front of the Juice Bar and took them to the kitchen. He placed them in the sink and got a damp rag. He returned to the table and set the napkin holder, mustard, and ketchup aside. He proceeded to wipe it down. A teen girl waved at him as she passed him on the way out. Ernie returned her wave with one of his own. He started humming a soft tune.

Jason was beating up on the punching bag as Zack held it, though it was moving a bit. He grunted frustratingly. He hated that his pride was wounded from the brutal beating he received from the Green Ranger. He and his teammates thought he could take him on easily, but they underestimated him. They forgot the first rule of combat was warriors were never to underestimate their opponents.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the bag and expressed much determination and ferocity. His punches got harder and faster, causing it to move even more. Zack seemed to be losing his grip on it. He managed to maintain his hold on it. Jason stopped punching and emitted a low yet angry growl. He leaned close to Zack, who swallowed hard.

"Damn it. I wish I knew who the Green Ranger was," Jason hissed irritatingly. "I can't get him off my mind."

Jason gave the bag a very hard punch and moved back somewhat. Zack nearly lost his grip on it. He saw his friend come closer to him. He showed a bit of concern.

"Hey, man. Lighten up," Zack said in a calm voice.

"He wears a costume like ours, but Zordon never mentioned anything about a Green Ranger or a sixth Power Coin," Jason answered.

Zack raised his eyebrows. "He did—"

Jason held up his hand and shushed Zack when two teen girls passed. They leaned close to each other once the girls were out of sight. They took slow yet even breaths.

"Do you think he's the one who totaled the Command Center?" Zack asked, his eyes showing much curiosity.

"It's too much of a coincidence," Jason responded honestly. "I mean, he shows up. Then Zordon disappears." He mumbled inaudible words.

"Maybe the guy is working for Rita," Zack suggested.

"Maybe," Jason agreed. "All I know for sure is I'd like to get my hands on him and demand some answers from him." He growled fiercely. "I hate that brutal beating he gave me."

"You're not the only one who got a brutal beating from him. The rest of us did too," Zack pointed out.

"I know," Jason whispered and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe we underestimated him, especially me. As warriors, we're not supposed to do that."

"Even experienced warriors underestimate their opponents. Moreover, we're young. We're bound to make mistakes," Zack explained.

"That's true," Jason said, nodding slowly. "Still, we shouldn't have—"

"I understand what you are saying," Zack interrupted calmly. "On top of that, I don't blame you for being frustrated. I am too."

"It is a trying time," Jason said, clearing his throat. "Despite that, we can't let our frustration cloud our judgement. If we do, we can't focus." He exhaled.

"That's right," Zack said.

Jason breathed deeply to calm down and took off his boxing gloves. He went over to the wall, where his water bottle and towel lay. He picked them up after putting the gloves down. He took a sip of water and wiped sweat from his forehead and neck. Zack let go of the bag and approached him. He rubbed his hands together.

"Let's forget about the Green Ranger situation. Let's talk about something else," Zack suggested.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jason asked curiously.

"I meant to ask you earlier. How did your weekend visit to your mother's place go?" Zack wondered.

Jason scoffed. "It didn't go well like always. Mom kept ranting about how I shouldn't be doing karate and that I should drop out of yesterday's tournament." He sipped more of his water.

"That woman has never approved of anything you wanted to do, including taking karate lessons," Zack commented seriously.

"She has to have her way, or she's not happy. She thinks I need adult supervision wherever I am," Jason said, his voice laced with frustration. "It's no wonder I never tell her where I've been most of the time."

"Ernie and several other adults work here. The teachers monitor us at school. That's enough adult supervision for us," Zack pointed out.

"It's not enough for her," Jason muttered in some anger. "Shit. I'm fifteen years old. I'm not a little boy anymore. I can do things on my own. I don't need someone hovering over me." He tightened his grip on his towel.

Zack snorted in a soft manner. "Thank God your dad got full custody of you after he and your mom divorced when you were ten. She got visitation only every other weekend."

"She hated it when he started dating my stepmother five months after the divorce. Elisa's little girl was seven years old at the time. He married her a year later. Elisa has been more of a mother to me than my own ever was. He treats Annie as if she were his own daughter. She is practically my little sister. She looks up to me," Jason commented.

"It's great you get along with your stepfamily," Zack whispered happily. He frowned. "Unfortunately, your mother uses her visitation rights in an effort to make all of you miserable."

"She's had a string of boyfriends since the divorce. She has canceled visitation at the last minute due to some 'emergency' many times. That's code for she's screwing a guy she just met," Jason mumbled, rolling his eyes. "She has arrived late on purpose and refused to tell me why she did that. She has dragged my dad into family court over the stupidest things."

Jason loosened his grip on his towel. He put it over his shoulder before breathing deeply.

"Do you remember when we went to see _Jurassic Park?_ " Zack asked.

"Yeah. It was on the Thursday after the nationwide release. You, Billy, Trini, Kim, and I decided to go to the seven o'clock showing at the theater. Dad took us there and dropped us off. It was packed in the section that was showing it. We loved it. You ate two tubs of popcorn," Jason explained teasingly.

"I couldn't help it if I was hungry," Zack said defensively.

"At least you have a high metabolism," Jason answered with a small chuckle.

"Mm-hmm," Zack agreed. "As I recall, you were going to spend that weekend with your mother." He groaned and exhaled sharply. "That wasn't a very good visit at all."

"You're damn right it wasn't," Jason said angrily and clenched his teeth. "I accidentally let it slip that I went with all of you to see the movie while we were eating dinner that Saturday night. She started yelling about how I could've gotten hurt and stuff."

"Talk about crazy," Zack whispered nervously.

"Yep. She dragged Dad into family court on Wednesday. She complained to Judge Farland about how he was negligent by not being at the theater. He laughed at her and said most parents let their teen children do stuff unsupervised. He called it letting them experience life and threw her complaint out. She was as pissed as hell," Jason muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Family court judges have to hear parents complain about each other over stupid stuff all the time," Zack grumbled annoyingly. "It's no wonder some of them quit out of frustration."

"Mom pulls these stunts constantly," Jason replied in disbelief. "Then she wonders why I avoid most visitation with her."

Jason took deep breaths to calm down. Zack stretched his arms above his head. He let out a long yawn before placing them at his sides.

"If Mom found out I was a Power Ranger, she'd be livid. She'd demand I give that up," Jason commented truthfully.

"That is something you'd never do," Zack growled bluntly and put his hands on his sides.

"Nope," Jason said, giving a sharp nod. "That is unless I learn I have a health issue that would keep me from performing my duty."

"It could happen. You never know," Zack murmured.

"Yeah," Jason agreed and emitted a soft snort. "If Mom found out I had a girlfriend, she'd demand I dump her. That wouldn't happen either unless the girl turned out to be bad news."

"It's good you're determined not to let her control your life," Zack said with much relief.

"Kim is the lucky one. Her parents' divorce was amicable. They let her decide who she wanted to live with. She decided to live with her mother. After that, her parents worked out an agreement that she could have dinner with him on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. If she wanted to, she could stay with him all three days. It allows her to spend quality time with him. Their houses are just three blocks apart, so she can walk over to her father's place. They will be out of town on business this weekend. She is looking forward to having her house to herself," Jason said, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. "Her parents were in love, but they grew apart. They were more like friends than they were lovers at the end of their marriage, so they divorced. Kim was twelve at the time." He shrugged.

"Mm-hmm," Zack said, nodding. He shifted uncomfortably. "I hate to cut this talk short, but I need to go to the bathroom."

"I do too," Jason said and suppressed a yawn. He grabbed his gloves. "This has been a long day. I'm getting a good night's sleep tonight."

"I am too. Let's hope Rita doesn't launch an attack for a while," Zack whispered in a little uncertainty.

"We still need to keep our guard up," Jason said in seriousness. "Come on."

Jason and Zack walked out the exit while talking about going to school tomorrow. A young man passed them going in.

00000

At the Command Center, Billy was scanning a console's cables and wires as he laid on his back. The scanner happened to be long and thick with a short thin tip that stuck straight out. He whispered inaudible words. Trini happened to be knelt next to him. She pressed her lips together. Alpha stood next to her. He was leaned over while looking down at Billy with a wrench in his hand. Kim was taking a nap in her room on the fourth floor.

"Have you two come up with anything?" Trini asked hopefully and folded her hands.

"Negative," Billy answered grimly and put the scanner in its holder. He pulled out two wires and cables. "These wires and cables have been completely burned."

Billy stood up with a loud grunt as Trini rose to her full height. Alpha straightened his posture and waved his arms about. He appeared to be a bit panicky.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha cried frantically.

Trini put her hands on her sides. "It's no wonder we can't contact Zordon."

"They will have to be replaced before we can do anything," Billy said, tossing the wires and cables aside. He grabbed a rag from his pocket. He moved his glasses aside to wipe dirt from underneath his eyes. He scoffed to himself while wiping his hands on it. "It sucks."

"If we can get the main generator online again, I can proceed with locating Zordon," Alpha said.

"And we can repair our communicators," Billy added.

"You can do it, Billy?" Trini asked.

Billy put the rag back in his pocket and let out an annoyed sigh. "Affirmative. It's just going to take time. In fact, it will likely be several days before repairs are complete. We have school to worry about, and we can't risk our parents becoming suspicious by arriving home real late."

"Time is one thing we don't have!" Alpha blurted out. "Rita could launch another attack at anytime! Oh, she really burns my circuits!"

Alpha stomped his foot in much frustration. He curled his free hand into a fist so tight that he'd crush his wrench if he had super strength and were holding it there. Billy and Trini showed much sympathy.

"It's understandable to be frustrated, Alpha," Trini whispered in a gentle voice. "Everyone else is too."

"However, we can't let our frustration cloud our judgement," Billy commented and crossed his arms. "If we do, we can't focus."

"I know, guys, but I just don't want to have to deal with an attack at such a critical time," Alpha grumbled and sighed heavily. "I never thought we'd be in such a situation."

"None of us did, but it happened. We have to move forward," Trini answered matter-of-factly.

Alpha looked around the main room. He returned his attention to the Blue and Yellow Rangers. Billy uncrossed his arms.

"Jason wasn't kidding when he told me he thought this place looked like a tornado went through here," Alpha said, placing his hand on top of his head. "Tornadoes have a habit of ripping things apart."

"We're fortunate not to have to deal with tornadoes constantly. Earthquakes are another story," Trini muttered.

Alpha groaned. "I don't want to think about the possibility of an earthquake striking at any given moment."

"Who does? There is nothing worse than the earth shaking, except for Rita launching surprise attacks," Billy grumbled in irritation.

"With Zordon missing, we'll have to be more vigilant than we've ever been," Alpha said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Trini looked hopeful. "It is possible Rita will lay low for a time before she attacks again."

"So true. If this were the weekend, I'd be able to spend hours repairing the computers. That wouldn't be mean they'd be completely fixed by Monday," Billy said regretfully.

"Just do the best you can, Billy. That's all any of us can expect of you," Trini assured.

Billy nodded at her. "Thanks. I should get to work. Dinnertime will be here before we know it."

Billy tried to suppress a yawn, but he was unable to. He walked off while smacking his lips. Alpha and Trini turned to each other.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi. I hope Billy can get as much fixed as he can before all of you have to go home, Trini. Just thinking about it is making my neural processor sweat," Alpha said in a frantic voice.

"Have faith in Billy, Alpha," Trini assured softly. "He can do it."

"I am trying, but it can be hard being positive in a situation like this," Alpha answered seriously.

"I understand," Trini murmured. She and her friend saw Billy return with his toolbox. They saw him set it on the floor and proceed to look through it.

00000

Rita paced back and forth in front of the Lunar Palace's balcony stairs in the midevening. Finster, Goldar, and Dragontor watched her carefully. They took slow yet even breaths. Squatt and Baboo played jacks while sitting on the stairs. They mumbled inaudible words while making gestures. She became still and looked at a green box sitting on the table. Finster shook his head in disbelief. She resumed her pacing. He moved closer to her and clasped his hands together.

"You really should stop pacing, Rita. You'll wear a hole in the floor," Finster insisted.

"I can't help it, Finster. I want to give Tommy the Dragon Dagger!" Rita shrieked.

"You really should be more patient, Rita," Squatt gibbered, looking up as Baboo bounced the ball and grabbed four jacks before catching it. "Tommy has to wait until his parents are asleep to come here. He told you that when you summoned him."

"I'm so eager to give the dagger to him that I can taste it," Rita said, stopping in her tracks and gazing at the dimwitted duo. "Come to think of it. He is much smarter than you two are. You are such idiots."

"We don't care if you think that, Rita," Baboo answered, gazing at her. "Besides, you should tone down on calling us idiots."

"I can call you and everyone else here idiots if I want to! I'm the boss here!" Rita yelled and pointed her staff at Squatt and Baboo. "All of you mess up constantly, especially you two. You both are so stupid that you are barely able to do what I tell you! That's why you rarely get to go on missions to attack Angel Grove and draw the Power Rangers into battle!"

"Please, point that thing somewhere, Rita," Baboo said, covering his face with his hands. "I can't stand to look at it!"

"You don't want to accidentally blast the balcony railing with a bolt of lightning, do you?" Squatt added fearfully and looked away.

"I suppose not," Rita mumbled and lowered her staff. "The railing would look ugly with a black mark on it."

"That's better," Baboo commented, sighing in relief and uncovering his face as Squatt shifted his attention back to her.

Goldar snickered under his breath, as did Dragontor with his. Rita silenced them with a glare. The dragon came to her side.

"I can't wait to meet Tommy, my queen. From what you told me, he sounds like an incredible fighter," Dragontor said eagerly.

"He is, my dragon," Rita insisted and cackled. "You should've seen him take on the Putties in the alleyway. They barely got a hit on him!"

Dragontor clapped gleefully. "I would've cheered him on if I saw that."

Goldar held his sword high. "I can't wait to see him in action again!"

"Me neither, Goldar," Rita commented, turning toward him. "Me neither."

"Hey, don't count us out!" Baboo yelled while glancing toward the group along with Squatt.

"We want to see him in action again too!" Squatt screeched.

Rita shot the duo an annoyed look. "Of course, you two can watch him in action again."

"Yay!" Squatt and Baboo cheered.

All of sudden, green-and-yellow fire appeared. Everyone saw it fade away, and Tommy stepped forward. Rita smiled at him as he approached her. He bowed to her respectfully.

"Welcome back, my Green Ranger," Rita greeted warmly.

"I am here, my empress. Is it time to crush the Power Rangers?" Tommy asked with much eagerness.

"Patience. You will get your chance with them," Rita responded calmly yet firmly. "I want to give you a little gift."

Rita went over to the table with Tommy right behind her. She opened the box to reveal the Dragon Dagger. She picked it up and faced him.

"This is the Dragon Dagger," Rita announced and handed the weapon to the Green Ranger. "You can summon the Dragonzord by playing it like a flute. Dragonzord is at the bottom of Angel Grove Harbor, where it has slept for ten thousand years."

"My own zord," Tommy whispered in amazement. He took a closer look at it and ran his hand over it. "That means I can take on the Megazord." He let out an evil chuckle before turning to his empress.

"That's right," Rita answered with a sinister smile. "You can also use the dagger as a weapon and fire bolts of energy from it."

"Neat," Tommy said. "This weapon will make me even more of a match for the Rangers."

"Hey, you're not the only who will be more than a match for the Ranger runts," Dragontor pointed out while approaching him. He saw him turn around.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, I want you to meet my new monster. His name is Dragontor," Rita introduced. "He is very aggressive. He can breathe fire and ice. He can shoot his arm and tail spikes. He will assist you in bringing terror to Angel Grove. Dragontor, this is Tommy Oliver, our Green Ranger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tommy," Dragontor greeted while holding out his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Dragontor," Tommy responded, taking it and shaking it. He let go of it. "I can't wait to work with you in going after the Rangers." He formed an evil smile on his face.

"Neither can I," Dragontor growled eagerly. "I live for battle. Unfortunately, I'm not the most patient person in the universe." He kicked at the floor in annoyance.

"Don't worry. I'm willing to wait for the right moment to strike at our enemy. After all, good things come to those who wait," Tommy pointed out.

"That's right," Goldar agreed, coming to his comrade's side. "Once the Rangers are gone, then Rita will conquer Earth. She will enslave humanity for all time!"

Rita, Goldar, Dragontor, and Tommy emitted sinister laughs. They became quiet and started talking about the next attack. Squatt and Baboo returned to playing jacks as Finster went to his lab.


	3. Being Rude, War of Sides, and Apology

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter three of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten twenty-five reviews. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, SpecialK92, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, black-ladyToronado-power, Snips, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter features the first Tommy/Kim interaction. There is a little fluff as well. Stay tuned for chapter four.

XXXXX

Chapter 3: Being Rude/War of Sides/Apology

The early morning sun beamed its rays on Angel Grove High School the next day. A gentle breeze went through the trees, their leaves rustling somewhat. Students got off the buses and out of their vehicles. Many made their way toward the front doors while others stood around outside. Their lively chatter filled both the air and the hallways.

Kim managed to get through the crowd. She came to the stairs and looked around for Tommy. She hoped to get answers from him about why he missed their study date at the Youth Center. Moreover, she prayed Billy would be able to get more of the Command Center fixed since he was unable to do much of it yesterday. Just then, she spotted Tommy opening his locker and getting out a folder. He opened it and looked through it. She approached him.

"Hey, Tommy," she greeted cheerfully.

He looked at her in an ugly way and turned back to the folder. She frowned and cleared her throat.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Kim asked curiously. "I thought we were going to meet."

"Something came up," Tommy replied swiftly. He moved his neck with a grimace. "I don't want to talk about it." He emitted a loud snort. "Please, let it go."

"Oh, okay," Kim whispered, furrowing her brow. She bit her lip. "I have to say I got a little worried."

He glared at her. "Hey, I'm a big boy, Kim. I can take care of myself. I don't need you worrying about me."

"Is something wrong?" Kim wondered confusingly. She moved her hand down the strap of her backpack. "You're just—"

"I'm what?" Tommy hissed angrily as he closed the folder. "Tell me. I'm what?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "You seem upset with me. Did I do something to make you that way?"

Tommy approached Kim and narrowed his eyes at her. She backed away a little bit as he stared her down. She started to get nervous.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might have other things on my mind?" he snapped.

"Tommy—" she started.

"Get it through your head, Kim," Tommy interrupted sharply. "You're not the center of everyone's universe."

"Well, excuse me for living!" Kim yelled hurtfully and walked away while letting out a loud huff.

Tommy watched the girl take a right at the corner. He smiled evilly as his eyes flashed green twice. He returned to his locker and placed the folder back in. He proceeded to get his physical science book and notebook.

00000

Kim came upon the door to Angie Teasdale's classroom within three minutes. It happened to be the fourth one on the right. She stopped next to it and leaned her back against the wall. She watched students go inside. She listened to their chatter and laughter. A student passed her while blowing a bubble in his gum. She heard it pop. She listened to other students joking about blowing a big enough bubble for him to fly away.

Kim sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. She couldn't believe Tommy was so rude to her. She didn't understand what caused such an abrupt change in his personality from yesterday. She remembered how kind enough he was to intervene when Bulk and Skull harassed her and his gracious acceptance of her invitation to study with her. She wondered what was going on. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard approaching footsteps. She saw Jason and Trini coming her way.

"Hey, Kim," Trini greeted as she and Jason stopped before her.

"Hey, Jason, Trini," Kim muttered in sadness.

"What's wrong, little sis?" Jason asked. "You're not your usual cheery self."

"It's Tommy," Kim said, a heavy sigh leaving her mouth. "I wanted to get some answers from him about why he missed our study date. He told me something came up and didn't want to talk about it. I told him I got a little worried about him. Then he started acting very rude to me."

"Really?" Trini said in surprise. "You said he was really nice to you when you introduced yourself to him yesterday."

"He was. I don't know why he acted like that," Kim whispered. "It really hurt."

"Maybe whatever came up put a lot of stress on him," Jason suggested. "That can make most people act out of character."

"Perhaps," Kim agreed. "Still, I wish he hadn't done that. I hope he realizes that he hurt me with his rude behavior."

"We hope so too," Jason commented.

The trio saw three students pass. They looked both ways and came closer to each other. They breathed deeply.

"It sucks that Billy wasn't able to fix much of the Command Center's computers yesterday, despite he replaced those burned wires and cables," Kim whispered worryingly. "I hope he can do a lot more this afternoon."

Jason showed frustration. "I hate that we can't be there right now because of school. Alpha has got to be very lonely."

"If it was the weekend or vacation time, Billy could get everything fixed in less time. Then again, there is no guarantee he would," Trini pointed out.

"Exactly," Jason agreed. "He may be a genius, but that doesn't mean he never makes mistakes."

"Of course. Nobody's perfect," Trini commented.

"Why do I get this feeling today will be slow compared to most days?" Kim asked, an annoyed huff escaping her mouth.

"Trini and I have the same feeling," Jason admitted. "There is no doubt the reason will be we don't know when Rita will attack again." He felt his body tremble some.

Trini expressed a bit of fear. "With the communication system down, we can't get the call to leap into action."

Kim licked her lips. "Until it's fixed, we'll have to rely on the radio and TV for reports of attacks."

"Yeah," Jason said and looked at his watch. "Come on. Let's get ready to do some algebra. That will take our minds off what's going on."

Jason, Trini, and Kim went into the classroom. The classroom happened to be medium-sized. It had twenty-four desks arranged in six rows with four in each one. Along the top of the front wall was a strip of paper containing numbers. The top of the back wall contained another one with instructions on how to solve for x.

Jason, Trini, and Kim approached the first desks in the second, third, and fourth rows. They took their backpacks off their backs. They set them on the floor before sitting down. They unzipped them and opened them. They grabbed their notebooks and pencils. They set them on top of their desks. The bell rang as the last of the students rushed in and took their seats. Mr. Kaplan walked in with worksheets in his hand.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Kaplan greeted and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaplan," the students replied surprisingly.

"I don't blame you for being surprised to see me," Mr. Kaplan said as he came to the front of the desk. "Ms. Teasdale is ill today, so I am filling in for her. She instructed me to give you this assignment on solving for x."

"I'm ready for the assignment, sir," Jason answered eagerly.

"Me too," Trini said.

"Me three," Kim chimed.

"My, my, what eager students you three are," Mr. Kaplan said with pride as he looked at the trio. He turned his attention to the other students. "I hope the other students are just as ready."

The other students mumbled inaudible words. Mr. Kaplan gazed at Jason, Trini, and Kim with a shrug. He was about to go to the first desk in the first row when the door opened. Everyone looked toward it to see Bulk walk in. The principal raised an eyebrow. Bulk closed it behind him.

"Well, well, look who decided to join us," Mr. Kaplan said disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry for being late, Mr. Kaplan," Bulk apologized as he approached him. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Ms. Teasdale is ill, so I am filling in for her. I was about to give the class their assignment when you strolled in," Mr. Kaplan explained.

"It's not my fault. I didn't realize it was almost time for school to start when I walked in through the front doors," Bulk said.

Jason laughed sarcastically. "Sure, you didn't."

"You always say that when you show up late to your first class," Kim growled irritatingly.

"It's not fair to the other students," Trini added fiercely.

Bulk glared at his rivals. "Oh, shut up, you geeks. This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and Mr. Kaplan."

"It has everything to do with Jason, Trini, and Kim," Mr. Kaplan commented sternly. Bulk turned to him. "They don't like they have to wait to do their assignment because I have to deal with your tardiness this morning."

"I bet you were playing around and lost track of the time while you were outside," Jason suggested.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, geek?" Bulk snapped as he shot a glare at the Red Ranger. "If you don't, I'll make you."

"You won't make anyone do anything, Bulk, because you are going to detention," Mr. Kaplan said and went behind the desk. He laid the worksheets aside. He grabbed a pink slip and began writing on it. Bulk approached him. "It will be for the entire period."

"Come on, Mr. Kaplan," Bulk pleaded. "I don't want another detention."

"You should have thought about that before you decided to come in late," Mr. Kaplan said firmly. He finished writing and handed the bully the slip. He made eye contact with him. He grabbed a worksheet and gave it to him. "You can do your assignment in detention. Now, go."

Bulk shot a dirty look toward Jason, Trini, and Kim. He headed toward the door. The trio waved at him with big smirks on their faces as he went into the hallway. They were relieved they didn't have to deal with him for the entire period. Mr. Kaplan picked up the worksheets and approached the first desk. He handed a stack to the student, who laid one on his desk and passed it back. He proceeded to do the same with the rest of the students in the first desk of each row.

00000

Forty-four-year-old Janelle Markel sat at her desk while reading _Living Free_ in her second-floor classroom twenty-three minutes later. Her physical science students worked on an assignment on solids. As a Caucasian, she was rather tanned. She was slightly taller than Kim was. She had short, curly light brown hair with gray streaks here and there. Her eyes were light green. She was a little heavyset. Her face didn't have a single wrinkle on it.

Janelle looked toward her students before looking around the classroom. Her medium-sized classroom had twenty desks arranged in four rows containing five each. Three desks were empty. The back wall contained a table of the elements. The other two walls had pictures of chemical flasks and beakers. She turned her attention back to her book.

Tommy wrote on his worksheet while mumbling inaudible words. He sat at the second desk in the fourth row. He found the word he had written wasn't what he wanted and erased it. He jotted down another one. He looked satisfied at the answer. He proceeded to write down more words. He clicked his tongue twice before running it over his teeth.

He couldn't help but chuckle evilly. He still felt good about being rude to Kim. He hoped to do that again. That was the next time he encountered her. He thought about doing the same to other Rangers. He wondered which one would be the next to get a rude remark from him.

Suddenly, his head started hurting a little bit. He wasn't sure what was causing it, but he was determined to ignore it. However, his headache wasn't about to go away. His good side appeared inside his mind that seemed to be an endless void with a swirling vortex. He called himself Kalos, meaning good in Greek. He was wearing light green to represent that. He took three steps forward. An angry look appeared on his face as he curled his hands into fists.

 _"How could you be so rude to Kim? You helped her deal with Bulk and Skull yesterday,"_ Kalos shouted. _"She returned the favor by asking you to join her at the Youth Center for a study date. You accepted it without any issue whatsoever. It's obvious you are attracted to her. She is attracted to you."_

Suddenly, his evil side appeared with a malicious smirk on his face. He referred to himself as Kako, meaning evil in Greek. He was dressed in dark green to show that. He shook his head while clicking his tongue three times.

 _"Ignore that idiot,"_ Kako demanded coldly. _"That girl is nothing but trouble."_

 _"No, she is not. She is a compassionate and gentle soul. She wouldn't hurt anyone unless she felt threatened,"_ Kalos growled in determination.

 _"She is a threat,"_ Kako retorted fiercely while gritting his teeth. _"She is a Power Ranger."_ He chuckled sinisterly. _"She needs to be destroyed along with the other Rangers. Empress Rita commands it."_

 _"Don't listen to that bastard. He wants you to do terrible things in Rita's name. That's not you. You are a compassionate and gentle soul just like Kim,"_ Kalos called sternly. _"You wouldn't hurt anyone unless you felt threatened like her."_

 _"No, you are not any of that,"_ Kako yelled. _"You are evil just like Rita. She is your empress. You must obey her."_

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to make the headache go away. Unfortunately, it didn't do any good. Kalos and Kako shot glares at each other before looking upward.

 _"You must obey Empress Rita. You're her evil Green Ranger,"_ Kako said.

 _"You may be the Green Ranger, but you are not evil,"_ Kalos responded with much fierceness. _"You need to apologize to Kim after class. She will thank you for it."_ He sighed. _"I know you can do it."_

Kako snarled. _"You better not do that if you know what's good for you. You must continue being rude to her as well as the other Rangers. If you don't, you will be very sorry."_

 _"If you think you can win this, Kako, you've got another thing coming,"_ Kalos growled in anger as he looked at his enemy. He shifted his attention upward. _"Listen to me. You must apologize to Kim. She didn't deserve your rudeness."_

 _"Oh, you are not going to overpower me, Kalos,"_ Kako screeched, glaring at his enemy. He stepped forward while looking up. _"Listen to me, Green Ranger. You are evil. You must destroy the Power Rangers. Empress Rita wants you to serve at her side once she conquers Earth."_

 _"Rita Repulsa doesn't give a shit about you. She is only using you to do her dirty deeds. Once you are no longer useful to her, she will toss you out like trash. She does that to everyone she comes across,"_ Kalos retorted.

 _"No, she doesn't,"_ Kako screamed. _"Those who are loyal to her will have a place in her kingdom. You will get that. You are her prized warrior."_

 _"You are nothing but a pawn for Rita,"_ Kalos commented.

 _"I've had just about enough of you, Kalos,"_ Kako blurted out in much ferocity as he and his enemy turned to each other.

Kalos roared courageously. _"Come and get me, Kako. I dare you."_

Tommy felt his headache getting worse. He knew his sides were fighting each other. Kako threw Kalos down. He saw him get up and jerked his head upward, sending him flying away. He approached him while watching him rise to his feet. He let out a malicious laugh as he grabbed his throat. He proceeded to choke him.

Kalos kicked Kako in the stomach, freeing himself. He ducked as his enemy swung his arm at him. He rose to his full height and caught his fist in his hand when Kako tried to punch him. He uppercutted him in the neck before letting go of him. He swept his feet out from underneath him with a swing of his arm. Kako jumped up and backhanded him across the face.

Kako punched Kalos in the face. He did it again with his other fist. He alternated between his fists for twenty seconds while yelling like a maniac. Kalos pushed his hand forward, which sent his enemy flying into the ground. He approached him as his enemy rose to his feet. He gave him a hard punch to the face.

Kako snarled and performed three uppercuts to Kalos's neck. He backhanded him across the face again. He repeated his action twice. Kalos stumbled backward. Kako came closer to him and grabbed him in a headlock. He forced him down on his knees. Kalos tried to get free, but he was unable to. Kako laughed in a sinister manner.

 _"You are so pathetic that you can't even get out of this headlock,"_ Kako whispered.

 _"That's what you think,"_ Kalos yelled and managed to break free. He held out his hands. He concentrated in which his enemy began to go toward his knees. _"You are going down."_

Kako tried to pull himself back up, but he found he was unable to. He ended up on his knees. He attempted to get up again, only to fail. He made eye contact with Kalos. His eyes were filled with rage.

 _"If you think you can suppress me, Kalos, you've got another thing coming!"_ Kako roared.

 _"Oh, I am very determined to do that, Kako,"_ Kalos retorted and concentrated even more. He smiled proudly as his enemy went to his stomach. _"You will never win, ever!"_

Tommy felt his headache ease up quite a bit. He opened his eyes and took three deep breaths. Just then, he began to feel much guilt rise within him. He couldn't believe he was so rude to Kim. He knew that wasn't like him at all. He came to the realization that Kalos had managed to suppress Rita's spell. He felt immense relief wash over him. He was determined to apologize to Kim. He wasn't sure how long the spell would stay at bay, though.

Tommy remembered what Rita told him about keeping his identity as the Green Ranger a secret. He clenched his teeth and shook his head. He didn't care about that. He decided that he would reveal everything to Kim. He knew school wouldn't be a good place to do it. Nor would the Youth Center. Suddenly, an idea clicked in his head. His house would be the perfect place for that.

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a clearing throat. He looked over at fifteen-year-old Connie Cruz, who sat in the second desk in the third row. Being Hispanic, she was quite tall. She was lean, but she had some muscle. Her skin was somewhat pale. Her long black hair was straight with curls at the end. She had brown eyes, and the left one had a scar above it.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Connie wondered in concern. "I saw you holding your head. You looked like you were having a bad headache, but I didn't want to scare you by tapping your shoulder."

"I was, but pain has eased up quite a bit," Tommy explained. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I can ask Mrs. Markel to let me take you to the nurse's office for some aspirin," Connie said.

"I'm sure. In fact, it is just about gone," Tommy answered honestly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Tommy. Headaches often have a habit of coming back when you least expect it," a male voice said and laughed raucously.

Tommy and Connie looked toward Skull, who was seated at the third desk in the first row. Skull stared them in the eye and waved at them.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Skull?" Connie asked annoyingly.

"You really need to mind your own business," Tommy added.

"I can't do that. If I do, then how am I going to find out about cool stuff?" Skull wondered and turned his nose upward.

Tommy huffed. "I wouldn't hold that nose so high if I were you."

"You'll drown if it starts pouring down rain," Connie commented in seriousness.

"Oh, my feelings are hurt. I think I am going to cry," Skull taunted, looking at the duo. He wiped a fake tear from his eye and pretended to sniffle.

"Oh, get lost, Skull," Connie hissed angrily.

Skull shook his head rapidly. "No, you and Tommy are the ones who need to get lost, Connie."

"Why, you—" Tommy growled and started to stand up, but Connie stopped him by touching his shoulder.

"Tommy, Connie, Skull, stop talking this instant," Janelle demanded sternly and looked up from her book.

"Yes, ma'am," the three students said, turning to her.

"Thank you," Janelle answered and gazed at Tommy. "I understand you are new here, Tommy, but that doesn't mean I will give you special treatment. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Markel," Tommy commented while nodding slowly.

"Tell it like it is, teach!" Skull blurted out delightfully.

Janelle gave the bully a serious look. "Just because I did doesn't mean I don't have my eye on you, Skull. Am I unclear?"

"No, ma'am," Skull said with a shake of his head.

"Good. Now, get back to work," Janelle responded in a firm voice.

Tommy, Connie, and Skull shifted their attention to their worksheets. Janelle looked down at her book. She turned to the next page. She hummed a sweet tune. Suddenly, a paper airplane flew past her and hit the whiteboard. It fell to the floor. She stood up and went over to it. She bent down to get it. She rose to her full height. She opened it and saw a message that said, 'Mrs. Markel is a big goofball.' Anger flashed in her eyes, and she glanced at her students. She spotted Skull looking around.

"Skull!" Janelle shouted.

Skull was startled and gazed at his teacher. "What?"

"You are to go to detention for throwing this paper airplane with this message on it right now! This is your handwriting," Janelle yelled and held up the paper.

"I didn't throw that," Skull said, holding up his hands. "Honest."

"Yeah, right," Connie said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up, Connie," Skull snapped, glaring at her.

"No, you shut up," Connie shrieked.

"I'd do what Connie said if I were you, Skull," Tommy suggested.

Janelle waved her hands in the air. "That's enough. Skull, it's time for you to go to detention."

"Come on, teach. You have to believe me. I didn't throw that paper airplane," Skull begged.

"I recognize a student's handwriting when I see it," Janelle retorted in a fierce voice. "Now, gather your things. Go to detention. No more arguing."

Skull mumbled inaudible words. He grabbed his worksheet and his notebook and book from underneath his desk. He rose to his feet to approach Janelle, who went to the desk and tossed the paper in the trashcan next to her. She wrote on a pink slip and gave it to him. He made his way toward the door.

Skull shot a dirty look at Tommy and Connie, who waved at him with smirks on their faces as he headed into the hallway. Both students were relieved they wouldn't have to deal with him for the rest of the period. They looked at their worksheets and proceeded to write on them. Janelle seated herself.

00000

The bell rang twenty-two minutes later. Students filed out of the classrooms. Some went to their lockers while others headed for their next classes. Kim made her way to her locker. She opened it and pulled out her physical science book. She got her American history book as well. She felt relieved to have completed her algebra assignment.

Tommy came down the stairs with his notebook and book underneath his arm. He reached the bottom and stopped in his tracks when he saw Kim. He became a little anxious. He wasn't sure if he could apologize to her over the way he acted toward her. At the same time, he knew he should. He approached her, but she didn't look at him.

"Kim," Tommy said softly.

"What do you want, Tommy?" Kim asked. She gave him a look that showed she was still hurt by what he said.

"I just want to apologize for being rude to you earlier. I was very stressed with whatever came up yesterday. It got to me. I just couldn't take it anymore," Tommy apologized guiltily.

"I understand, but you shouldn't have been rude to me. I didn't do anything wrong," Kim commented with a little anger. "At least I don't think I did."

"You didn't do anything wrong. You're right. I shouldn't have been rude to you," Tommy responded in some sadness. "I'm sorry. If I could take back what I said, I would. Believe me."

"I believe you," Kim said truthfully.

"You do?" Tommy asked.

"Mm-hmm," Kim said, nodding slowly. "I can tell you're very remorseful over what you said."

"Great," Tommy murmured.

She sighed in relief. "I accept your apology."

"Thank you. Are we still good?" Tommy asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course," Kim answered, shaking it.

He laughed. "Awesome."

Kim released her hold on Tommy's hand. She tried to suppress a giggle, but she couldn't help herself. He had to smile at that.

"I have to say giggling make you look very pretty," Tommy teased.

"You think so?" Kim asked, furrowing her brow.

"Yeah," Tommy admitted, chuckling softly. He saw her blush somewhat. "I didn't mean for you to blush."

"I can't help it if someone says flattering things about me," Kim said honestly.

"Well, you should be flattered," Tommy commented proudly. "You are a very pretty girl."

"You're a very handsome boy," Kim replied.

He stopped smiling and looked both ways. He turned to her with a serious look on his face. She became a little concerned.

"Tommy, what is it?" she wondered.

"Kim, there is something really important I need to tell you. It has to do with what came up yesterday," he admitted.

"What could it be?" Kim commented and let out a small yawn.

"I will tell you that I can't do it here. It's not something others need to know. It needs to be somewhere private," Tommy said, emitting a soft sigh.

"Where would that private place be?" Kim asked curiously.

"How about my house after school lets out? My parents won't be home until sometime after five o'clock," Tommy suggested.

Kim pressed her lips together. She wasn't sure if she should be going with Tommy to his house since she had only known him for a day. She could try to convince him to go to hers, but she decided it wasn't worth the effort. She nodded at him.

"All right. You can tell me at your house. I hope it doesn't take very long because I am meeting Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy for something important this afternoon," Kim pointed out.

"It won't take long. I promise," Tommy whispered.

"Okay," Kim answered with a nod. "I'll see you later."

"You too," Tommy said, giving her a wink. He saw her smile and observed her going up the stairs. He hoped she wouldn't freak out at what he wanted to tell her. He went to his locker and opened it. He began singing nonsense.


	4. Confession and Pleading

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter four of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. I decided to name Tommy's good side Kalos and his evil side Kako because I love Greek mythology and thought Greek words would be great for names. I wanted to tell them apart as well, so there would be little confusion about who was who. The first action scene is coming very soon. Stay tuned for chapter five.

XXXXX

Chapter 4: Confession/Pleading

Clouds covered half the midafternoon sky above an Angel Grove neighborhood. The sun came out from behind a large one. Tommy and Kim walked down the sidewalk. They halted themselves at a stop sign. They watched two cars pass in opposite directions. They proceeded to walk across the street. They upped their pace when they reached the sidewalk.

"I was expecting a squirrel to run out in front of us," Kim said, chuckling to herself.

"I've been surprised by more squirrels than I can even count," Tommy responded, touching the top of his head.

"Me too. Squirrels are quite numerous around Angel Grove, especially in the park," Kim said and snorted softly. "The gray squirrel is the most commonly seen species."

"The gray squirrel is the most commonly seen species in my hometown of Moore, Oklahoma, as well," Tommy commented.

"Moore, Oklahoma. I heard that's the tornado capital of America," Kim pointed out in awe.

"It is. It's nothing to be ashamed of, though. Tornado watches and warnings were a way of life for my parents and me. We've had a few close calls with tornadoes," Tommy explained.

"Now, you have to get used to earthquakes," Kim said honestly.

"Yeah. Unlike tornadoes, earthquakes are almost impossible to predict. Scientists have tried different methods of predicting earthquakes, but none of them have been successful," Tommy muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Scientists do have a pretty good idea of where earthquakes are most likely to hit," Kim answered.

"That's true," Tommy agreed. "My parents and I have already begun preparing for earthquakes. We've been securing items that could hurt us or cause damage. We're keeping our beds away from the windows."

"You're smart to think ahead," Kim said proudly. "I admire that."

"Thanks," Tommy whispered in a warm voice. "I appreciate that."

Tommy and Kim looked toward the street and walked across it. They upped their pace once they reached the sidewalk. They went past four houses before coming upon the Oliver residence. They stopped in the driveway. The house happened to be large and had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had a basement that contained one of the bathrooms. The back door had a deck that contained a metal table and four matching chairs. A chain-link fence surrounded the backyard.

"Your house looks quite nice, Tommy," she complimented.

"Thanks. It is somewhat of a mess on the inside, though," he said and pulled out his keys. "Let's get this show on the road, so you can be on your way."

Kim emitted a small yawn. "Yeah."

The duo approached the front door. Tommy searched through his keys until he found the correct one. He unlocked it and opened it, its hinges squeaking somewhat. He walked inside. He stepped aside, allowing her to come in. He closed the door and locked it. He slipped his keys into his pocket before suppressing a yawn.

Kim went to the center of the living room and looked around it. The room happened to be large and had bright green walls, a couch, two pine end tables, and a glass coffee table. The TV sat on a wooden stand next to the fireplace. A VCR was on top of it. Two closed boxes sat on top of each other next to the first end table. An open box could be seen near the second end table. The floor was hardwood, and its center had a square-shaped gray rug. Her eyes settled on Tommy as he approached her.

"I don't blame your living room for being a little bit messy," Kim commented.

"We'll be unpacking and putting away stuff for a while," Tommy muttered annoyingly. "It's such a pain in the ass."

"Mm-hmm," Kim agreed with a nod. She grew serious quickly. "Okay. Let's cut to the chase. What do you need to tell me? Why can't you tell anyone else?"

He motioned toward the couch. "Why don't we sit down?"

She furrowed her brow. "All right."

Tommy and Kim took their backpacks off their backs and set them on the floor in front of the coffee table. They went over to the couch, sitting down with loud grunts.

"What I am about to tell you is rather complicated. In fact, I was told to keep it a secret and never tell anyone," Tommy admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked in much confusion.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm—" Tommy started, becoming unsure with continuing.

Kim tilted her head a bit. "What? You're what?"

"I'm…I'm…" Tommy stammered.

"Come on, Tommy," Kim responded a little impatiently. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Tommy became confident. He prayed she wouldn't freak out. "I'm the Green Ranger. I know you, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy are the Power Rangers."

Kim gasped in much shock and felt her eyes grow wide. She wondered if she heard wrong. She took a closer look at Tommy and realized he was telling the truth. Suddenly, something clicked in her head.

"You're the one who attacked us in the Megazord and gave us that brutal beating on the ground," she blurted out.

"Yes. That was me," he admitted guiltily.

"Did you—" Kim started, her heart beginning to pound.

"Yes, I did that too," Tommy muttered and looked away. He knew she was talking about wrecking the Command Center. "When I was ripping out the wires in the consoles, it felt like everything was going in slow motion. It was as if time was about to freeze."

"Oh, shit," Kim mumbled and became a little angry. She saw him turn back to her. "Because of you, it's likely going to take days for Billy to repair the entire system. We don't know how long it will take for us to get Zordon back after all that's done with."

"I wouldn't be surprised if both situations turn out to be true," Tommy said, his body shaking a bit. "Rita told me exactly how to sever the connection to Zordon."

"You mean you're actually working for our archenemy?" Kim yelled, her eyes growing even wider.

"Yes, I am," Tommy answered, feeling a bit disgusted. "She's the reason I didn't make our study date. I was walking through the alleyway. It was a shortcut to the Youth Center. I was minding my own business when a gang of Putties attacked me. I had a little trouble with them at first, but I managed to gain the upper hand. I used a trashcan lid to beat them. After they disappeared, I asked myself, 'Why me?'"

"I assume you've heard about Power Rangers' heroic deeds," Kim said.

"I have. I can't help but admire their courage in protecting the innocent from harm," Tommy commented honestly. "Anyway, I picked up my duffel bag and was about to leave when there was a big gust of wind. I saw Rita, and she told me she had chosen me. She zapped me with her wand and teleported me to the Lunar Palace. I was unconscious throughout her whole spellcasting. When I woke up, I was under her control. I asked how I could serve her. She told me to disable Zordon and destroy all of you. She identified each of you by name and Ranger color. I was actually shocked to find out you were the Pink Ranger. My mind became a little conflicted because I had taken a liking to you."

"You had?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Yes," Tommy admitted. "Of course, the spell suppressed my good side. I knew what I was about to do was wrong, but there was no way I could control myself. Rita gave me the Green Power Coin. It has the symbol of the dragon. I morphed into the Green Ranger. I did everything I was supposed to do without question. After that, Rita put me back on Earth and told me to await further instructions. She made me swear to secrecy about being the Green Ranger."

Tommy became a little tense. He was unsure about going further, but he was determined to do so.

"Bulk and Skull came into the alleyway and demanded an apology from me for making the former look bad in school. My eyes flashed green. That scared them. Sparks came out of my eyes and hit their feet as they were fleeing. They flipped forward into a dumpster," Tommy whispered, trying to hold back a snicker.

"I can't say I'm surprised you did that. They pissed you off," Kim whispered with a little amusement.

"I left the alleyway and went home. I didn't even care that I missed our study date," Tommy grumbled in sadness. "That night, Rita summoned me to give me the Dragon Dagger and access to the Dragonzord."

"Another zord?" Kim shouted, surprise showing in her voice.

"Mm-hmm. It's been asleep at the bottom of Angel Grove Harbor for ten thousand years. I also met her newest monster named Dragontor," Tommy pointed out and rubbed his nose. "You know all about my rudeness toward you. I was actually smiling from that." He grimaced badly. "During my physical science class, something unbelievable happened."

She expressed curiosity. "What?"

"My head started hurting. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. My good and evil sides appeared in my mind. The former's name was Kalos. The latter's name was Kako," Tommy commented.

"The Greek words for good and evil," Kim murmured in amazement.

"Kalos and Kako went back and forth about what I should do. I heard Kalos reprimand me for being rude to you. He said I should apologize to you. He told me you were a compassionate and gentle soul. He said you'd never harmed anyone unless you were threatened. He reminded me that I had the same nature. Kako said you were a threat because you were a Power Ranger and that you needed to be destroyed along with other Rangers. He said Rita was my empress and that I had to serve her because I was her evil Green Ranger," Tommy continued, clearing his throat.

"What happened next?" Kim wondered.

He breathed deeply. "My headache grew worse. I knew my sides were fighting each other. It took everything I had to keep from screaming and having everyone stare at me as if I was crazy. Kalos managed to defeat Kako. My headache eased up quite a bit. I began to feel guilty about being rude to you. I realized that Kalos had managed to suppress Rita's spell. I wasn't sure how long it would stay at bay. I made the move to apologize to you, but I was nervous. After you left, I thought about the things I had done. I felt sick to my stomach."

Kim expressed much sympathy for Tommy. She remembered when her drink was spiked by Baboo's punk potion. She knew the way she was acting was wrong, but she couldn't control herself. She recalled Billy being unable to do the same. She touched the boy's shoulder.

"Tommy, come with me to the Command Center. We can help you get rid of Rita's spell," she pleaded.

"I can't do that," he replied seriously and stood up. He walked over to the fireplace. "If Rita finds out that she doesn't have complete control over me, she will be very angry." He faced her when she rose to her feet and came to him. "Moreover, she will be even angrier if she learns I told you that I was the Green Ranger. She will likely go after you."

"I'm not afraid of that witch," Kim growled in determination. She balled her hand into a fist. "I never have been."

"Well, I don't want harm coming to you or any of the others. I need to remain with her and give her the illusion that I am still completely loyal to her," Tommy pointed out matter-of-factly.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Kim wondered.

"I plan to use meditation to get in touch with Kalos. I will try to gain control over Rita's spell. I hope I can get to the point where I can allow it and Kako to take over when I am with her. When I am with you and the other Rangers, Kalos will keep both of them at bay. I will tell Rita I plan on befriending all of you to hide what I am doing from you," Tommy explained with a little uncertainty.

"I don't like it, Tommy. It's too risky," Kim responded disapprovingly.

"It is a risk I am willing to take," Tommy growled fiercely and clenched his teeth. "This will be the biggest risk I have ever taken in my life."

"How long will you keep this up?" Kim asked with much curiosity.

"I will try to keep it up as long as I can," Tommy answered, sighing heavily. "Even if I am able to gain control over the spell, I may not always be able to keep it and Kako at bay. Both of them are very strong." He shuddered in fear.

"Rita's magic is a very dangerous weapon. Even the strongest of warriors aren't immune to it," Kim commented sadly.

"You're not kidding," Tommy agreed. "I never saw this happening to me. It feels so unreal."

"Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and I had the same feeling when Zordon chose us to be his Power Rangers," Kim admitted gently. "We didn't fully believe everything he told us about his war with Rita, but our attitudes changed when her Putties came to destroy us. We held our own for a time, but we started having trouble with them and morphed. Goldar awaited us with more Putties. Then Rita made him grow to giant size with her wand. We summoned our zords and used them to fight Goldar. We formed the Megazord and overpowered him. He was forced to retreat."

"That must've felt good," Tommy said with much amazement.

"It did," Kim responded while nodding slowly. "From that day forward, we dedicated our lives to protecting Earth from Rita. It hasn't been easy, but we are determined to stick with it."

Kim slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. Though she still didn't like Tommy's plan to fool Rita and saw it as too risky, she understood why he needed to do it. She hoped he would be able to keep up for a while.

"Tommy, I don't exactly support what you are doing, but I'm willing to keep your identity as the Green Ranger from the others as a favor to you," she said.

"Thank you," he whispered very gratefully. "You don't know how much that means to me." He smiled softly.

"You're welcome. I have to admit that I've taken a liking to you too," Kim murmured with a small smile.

"That's good," Tommy answered, chuckling to himself. His smile faded, and he became serious. "You should go to your friends. I'm sure they are waiting for you."

Kim took his hand into hers. "Tommy, I want to see you again very soon."

"I want to see you again very soon too, though I'm not sure if we should," Tommy whispered reluctantly. "It's rather risky."

"I am willing to take that risk," Kim hissed determinedly. She squeezed his hand. "I _need_ to see you."

Tommy was still unsure. "Kim—"

"Please, Tommy," Kim pleaded, tears shining in her eyes. "Please."

Tommy pressed his lips together. Though he still thought seeing the girl again so soon was too risky, he admitted he needed to do that. Even if it were only for a short time, he'd feel satisfied with it. He nodded at her.

"All right. We can see each other again, Kim," Tommy relented.

"Thank you," Kim answered, sniffling. "What do you say we meet at the park's lake at nine o'clock tonight?"

"That's a good time. I know where it is as my parents and I have explored the area some. They are heavy sleepers, so I'll be able to sneak out of the house easily," Tommy pointed out.

"My mother is a heavy sleeper too. So is my dad. They actually are divorced. They live in separate houses, but they are just blocks apart from each other. I shouldn't have any problem sneaking out of either of their houses. Right now, I am living with Mom. I plan to stay with Dad on Wednesday and Thursday. They will be out of town on business this weekend," Kim explained.

"I see," Tommy commented. "We can learn more about each other when we meet in the park. You should go meet your friends."

"Okay," Kim said, letting go of him. She went over to get her backpack. She slipped it over her shoulders. She approached the front door. She was about to unlock it when he came to her and touched her shoulder. She looked at him. "What?"

"I hope you, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy are able to repair the Command Center and find Zordon as soon as possible," Tommy murmured in a gentle voice.

"I hope so too," Kim responded.

"Whenever we face each other on the battlefield again, I promise to try not to hurt you and the others too much," Tommy assured.

"Thank you," Kim whispered, touching his cheek. "I look forward to seeing you tonight." She gave him a small smile.

"You too," Tommy replied and felt her take her hand away. "Bye."

Kim unlocked the door and opened it. She walked toward the sidewalk while taking a deep breath. Tommy went into the doorway. He watched her reach the sidewalk and go down it. He waved to her, and she returned with a wave of her own. He stared after her until she was out of sight. He slipped inside to close the door and lock it.

Tommy turned around and leaned his back against the door. He couldn't wait to see Kim tonight. He'd only known her for a day, but he felt as if he had known her his whole life. He wondered if she felt the same way. He decided to get his mind off the wait by unpacking some stuff and doing a little meditation to contact Kalos. He wanted to get some water first. He made his way toward the kitchen.


	5. Chatting on the Steps

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter five of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has a bit of Jason/Trini. I am looking forward to doing Tommy and Kim's first secret meeting in Angel Grove Park. Stay tuned for chapter six.

XXXXX

Chapter 5: Chatting on the Steps

Jason stood on the Command Center's front steps an hour later. He stared at the clouds moving slowly through the sky. A large one moved over the sun until blocking it completely. A red-tailed hawk flew past it, its screeches echoing in the air. It seemed to meld against the cloud. It headed behind the horizon. He heard footsteps and looked over his shoulder to see Trini coming his way.

"Hey, Jason," she said and came to his side.

"Hi, Trini. What brings you out here?" he asked in curiosity.

"I thought I'd come out here and join you," Trini answered sweetly. "I hope that's okay."

"Yes, it is," Jason responded with his eyebrows raised. "Besides, it's nice to get a little fresh air."

"Mm-hmm," Trini agreed.

The duo looked back toward the sky. They watched the large cloud move over the sun until the latter became uncovered.

"It was neat to see the moon when we looked out the window during Mr. Hartson's art class this morning," Jason whispered, his face showing much awe.

"It sure was," Trini agreed and laughed to herself. "At full moon, the moon happens to be exactly opposite the sun. This means that the moon rises just as the sun is setting and vice versa. The night of the full moon is the only one in a month when a lunar eclipse can happen. Eclipses usually happen only one full moon out of every six. The Earth's shadow is either too high or too low to touch the moon the other times."

He cupped his chin in his hand. "Two things cause the moon to be visible in daylight. First, it is bright enough that its light penetrates the sky's scattered blue light. If you're looking at the right spot with a telescope, you can also see Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter in daylight along with the brightest stars. Some casual viewers can pull this off. Second, the moon must be high enough in the sky to be visible. It is above the horizon roughly twelve hours out of every twenty-four due to the Earth's rotation. The possible window for observing the moon in daylight averages about six hours a day since the twelve hours never coincide with approximately twelve hours of daylight."

She exhaled slowly. "The moon is visible in daylight nearly every day. The exceptions are being close to new moon, when the moon is too close to the sun to be visible, and close to full moon when it is only visible at night. The best times in the month to see the moon in daylight are close to the first and last quarter. That's when the moon is ninety degrees away from the sun."

Jason and Trini saw another red-tailed hawk fly overheard. They listened to its screeching and watched it go beyond the horizon. They shifted their attention to each other.

"People are always asking questions about how the moon got up there," Trini said, gesturing toward the sky.

"I read a small planetary body hit Earth billions of years ago and sent pieces of it into space. One of those pieces became the moon. It's called the giant impact scenario. Another theory is it was once a sister world that ended up being pulled into Earth's orbit by its gravity. Another theory is they formed together," Jason commented.

Trini cleared her throat. "I see the giant impact scenario as being correct. The Apollo landings found some evidence of this in the moon rocks. The rocks show oxygen isotope ratios equal to that of Earth. The high composition of the lunar crust gave rise to the idea that the moon was once molten. A giant impact could've easily formed a magma ocean, but there is no evidence Earth ever had one. Still, it seems to be the most probable theory." She gave a shrug.

"I agree," Jason said. "Anyway, seeing a lunar eclipse is one of my favorite things about the moon." He furrowed his brow.

"I love lunar eclipses. The moon is so neat when it turns red. The red color comes from the sun passing through a long, dense part of Earth's atmosphere. It is scattered there. If the Earth had no atmosphere, it would be completely dark," Trini explained.

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "The moon appears as if someone dumped red paint all over it, but it's really pretty that way."

Trini stepped closer to Jason. She smiled when he slipped his arm around her shoulder. He tickled her nose, making her giggle. They looked back toward the sky.

"It feels like only yesterday when I thought the moon was made of cheese. I loved pretending to go there and eat its surface," she admitted.

"Me too," he said, smiling at all the times he imagined that. "We both know that the craters that make up the surface were formed by meteorites."

"I wonder how many times the moon has been struck by them," Trini whispered thoughtfully.

"I don't think we'll ever know," Jason said softly.

She shrugged and sighed in content at his rubbing her arm. They observed a Cooper's hawk flying in the distance. He allowed a soft sniffle to come out of his mouth. She heard it and became concerned.

"You okay, Jase?" Trini wondered.

"I'll be fine, Trini," Jason answered truthfully. "I just never thought the Command Center would be trashed so badly. We've never gone a day without Zordon's guidance."

"I know. Moreover, I never thought we'd be attacked by another Ranger," Trini whispered in frustration. "Power Rangers aren't supposed to work for evil."

"I don't understand why Zordon never told us about a Green Ranger or a sixth Power Coin. He's always been honest with us about his past," Jason said, confusion lining his face.

"We'll be asking him questions once we locate him and bring him back. That's for sure," Trini whispered, sighing to herself.

He growled in determination. "If we don't get Zordon back for a while, then I hope I get my hands on the Green Ranger and get some answers from him." He balled his hands into fists so tight that he'd break glasses if he were holding them. "I want to know what's going on so badly."

"You're not the only one who wants answers," Trini pointed out.

"At least Billy is working hard on repairing the computers. I have a feeling he will get more done today than he did yesterday," Jason murmured hopefully.

She frowned and sniffled. "He couldn't get much done because it was so late in the afternoon."

"He made a smart move bringing his boom box with us in the RADBUG. He can listen to music while he works," Jason commented.

"He replaced the batteries recently, so it will work for a long while," Trini responded, suppressing a yawn. "I don't know about you, but I will be glad when today is completely over." She rubbed her eyes.

"So will I. Today was so slow that I thought time would freeze completely," Jason griped in irritation.

"I was counting down the minutes until the end of the school day," Trini admitted with a shrug.

"I have to say it was satisfying seeing Bulk get sent to detention for umpteenth time," Jason responded, snickering under his breath.

Trini smiled. "Yeah. He and Skull seem incapable of behaving."

"It's so funny when they call us goody two-shoes. We've gotten in trouble a number of times," Jason answered matter-of-factly.

"Not one of those times was in school with the exception of Kim getting detention for being late to an eighth grade class," Trini said, bluntness lining her voice.

"It was great to see Kim in high spirits again after Tommy apologized to her," Jason said warmly.

"It sure was. Tommy realized his error and did the right thing," Trini whispered, happiness radiating from her face.

"I watched him during Mrs. Clarkson's music class. He was quite focused on listening to her instructions," Jason said.

"Kim and I noticed that too. He must have been a really good student at his previous schools," Trini suggested.

Jason nodded in agreement. "Most likely."

Jason gave Trini a small hug. She responded by putting her arm around his waist and giving him a big one.

"Mr. Kaplan will have to start charging Bulk and Skull rent at the rate they are going," he said.

"No shit," she agreed. "It's been a little over a month since school started. They've had more detentions than any other student has had."

"You'd think they would've learned to behave by now," Jason growled, irritation showing in his voice. "They will be stuck flipping burgers at McDonald's if they don't shape up." He mumbled inaudible words.

"Something tells me they wouldn't be able to handle being Power Rangers," Trini responded, raising an eyebrow.

"I agree," Jason commented with a nod. "They think being superheroes is all fun and games. It's not. It's very hard work. Everyone knows they don't like working hard."

"Exactly," Trini said, hugging him again.

He smirked. "If you hug me one more time, we'll end up stuck together."

"Like glue?" Trini wondered.

"No, I was thinking more like peanut butter and jelly," Jason replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

She shook her head rapidly. "Come on, Jason! Peanut butter and jelly have no feelings for each other!"

"Yes, they do!" Jason blurted out.

She giggled and pinched his cheek. She jumped when he squeezed her side. She smacked him on the chest and curled her hand into a fist. She brought it close to his face.

"If you do that again, you'll be eating sand for a week," Trini threatened playfully.

Jason laughed. "Bring it on. I love sand. We can make some sandwiches from it as well."

"Oh, I love sandwiches," Trini squeaked in joy.

"I bet I will eat more sandwiches than you will," Jason said, a smirk crossing his lips.

Trini laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, right."

Trini ruffled Jason's hair, laughing when he mimicked her with hers. She planted a light kiss on his cheek. They spotted a coyote standing on a large boulder in the distance. They listened to its howling.

"It's hard to believe it's been three months since we became Power Rangers for the first time. It feels like only yesterday," he murmured.

"I recall Zack calling Zordon a floating head. I was laughing on the inside," she responded, smiling as she remembered that moment.

"That's our Zack," Jason said while shaking his head. "He opens his mouth and puts his foot in it." He shrugged before clicking his tongue twice.

"You have to have a big mouth to put in a big foot," Trini said.

"Yes, you do," Jason agreed. "We know two other people who have a habit of opening their mouths and putting their feet in them."

"Bulk and Skull," Trini replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yep," Jason said, giving a sharp nod. He emitted an annoyed huff. "Their mouths are so big that you can put trucks through them."

"Or blue whales," Trini added.

"Better yet, you can put airplanes in their mouths," Jason growled, his hand balling into a fist. "There are times I would love to punch those bullies in their faces." He clenched his teeth. "They have given us so much trouble that I just want to make them stop by doing that."

"Remember what Zordon said. We should never escalate a fight unless our opponents force us to," Trini pointed out in seriousness.

"Of course, Trini," Jason muttered with a heavy sigh. "I haven't forgotten that. At least we can tell Bulk and Skull to put a sock in their horrible singing. They sound like cats being dragged up a chalkboard by their claws." He imitated a cat's screeching.

"Good imitation of a screeching cat," Trini complimented.

"Why, thank you," Jason answered proudly. "Anyway, Bebop put a sock in Michelangelo's mouth when he told him and Rocksteady to stop their singing in the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ episode called 'Cowabunga, Shredhead.' Those two were known for taking things literally."

"Big time. What do you expect from Shredder's knuckleheads?" Trini wondered, chuckling. "Bulk and Skull do the same thing."

"They'd fit right in with Bebop and Rocksteady," Jason said, letting go of her. She did the same with him.

"They sure would," Trini agreed.

"I can see Skull taking that as a compliment," Jason grumbled, laughing humorlessly.

"Me too," Trini responded, giving a shrug. "He and Bulk are so out of touch with reality."

Jason and Trini heard more howls coming from the coyote. They saw it step off the boulder and run off toward the horizon. Its howling became fainter until it was completely silent.

"Accepting the responsibility of being Power Rangers was the best thing we ever did. It gave us a chance to help people," Jason said.

"It hasn't been easy fighting evil monsters, but it is well worth it," Trini replied in warmness.

"Mm-hmm," Jason commented with a nod. "There were times where it seemed things were hopeless, but we always pulled through."

"We've been through several low points. I could count this as one of them," Trini murmured.

"We would've been able to prepare for the Green Ranger's arrival had Zordon told us about him," Jason muttered, emitting a heavy sigh.

"Even if we did, that doesn't mean we would've been able to defeat him in our first confrontation with him," Trini said matter-of-factly.

"So true," Jason commented and slipped his hands inside his pockets. "I can tell you one thing. We're not underestimating him the next time we face him."

"That's right," Trini said, her voice showing determination. "If we know Rita, she's probably planning something."

"Most likely. This would be the perfect time for her to launch an attack," Jason said in some fear and uncertainty. "Then again, she might be biding her time because she hopes we will let our guard down."

"Fat chance of that happening," Trini hissed fiercely and gritted her teeth. "We may not have the communication system, but we do have radio and TV."

"Oh, yeah," Jason commented. "Those are the best inventions humanity has ever come up with." He expressed pride. "Both of them brought the whole world closer together."

"Mm-hmm," Trini responded, smiling warmly. "No matter what Rita throws at us, we will never surrender."

"You got that right," Jason growled with much ferocity. "After all, there's strength in numbers."

Jason put his arm around Trini's shoulder again and gave her a big hug. He smiled at her encircling hers around his waist and giving him a bigger one. He planted a kiss to her forehead. They felt the wind pick up a bit.

"What do you say we head back inside?" she suggested.

"I say let's do it," he answered. "You want to play a game of checkers in my room?"

Trini smiled. "Sure. I get red."

Jason snapped his fingers. "Oh, man."

The duo shared a laugh and turned around to walk inside. They didn't see a horned lizard rush past them.


	6. Running All Over the Place

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter six of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over fifty reivews. I didn't think it'd happen that fast, but I am very happy it did. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, SpecialK92, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, black-ladyToronado-power, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, Tommy and Kim's first secret meeting is coming very soon. It will be a joy to do that. I decided not to have the Sword of Darkness in this fic because it would defeat the purpose of Tommy's beginning to break away from Rita's control. I wanted to bring the Dragonzord in a lot sooner as I enjoyed its presence and felt it would work for the fic. It will be fun featuring it in its first appearance. I added Dragontor to the mix because I was eager to make things a bit more difficult for the Power Rangers. He will be around for a while. I didn't like the fact that the majority of Ranger monsters lasted only one or two episodes at the most. It would be nice to see a few monsters last several episodes for once. Stay tuned for chapter seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 6: Running All Over the Place

Kim walked into the kitchen on the second floor of the Command Center forty-five minutes later. She looked around it. It happened to be large with white walls and a tile floor. It contained three squared-shaped tables. Each table had four chairs each. She made her way to the refrigerator and opened it. She tried to suppress a yawn, but she couldn't help herself.

Kim reached inside, pulling out a bowl of grapes and a coke. She laid them on the counter before closing the refrigerator with a loud slam. She went to the first table, sitting down with a slight grunt. She opened her coke to sip it. She ran her tongue over her teeth. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Zack coming toward her.

"Hi, Zack," she greeted.

"Hi yourself, Kim," he said and headed for the refrigerator. He opened it to get a coke. He closed it. "What's shaking?"

"Nothing much. Just having a little snack," Kim said, gesturing toward the grapes. "Thinking about when Rita will attack made me a bit hungry."

"I know the feeling," Zack said and opened his coke. "Then again, just about anything can make you a little hungry."

"That comes from a guy who eats every two hours," Kim teased and giggled softly.

"Hey, I can't help it. I just happen to love food," Zack pointed out and sipped his coke.

"Look on the bright side," Kim commented with much sweetness. "You never gain a pound from all that eating." She winked at him.

"You can thank my high metabolism for that," Zack replied proudly.

"Exercise helps too," Kim added.

"It's funny how some people think exercise is picking up the remote and changing the channel or going to the kitchen to get something to eat," Zack muttered in disbelief.

"Those people are destined for a multitude of health problems that are associated with being overweight or obese," Kim grumbled seriously.

"I know my high metabolism won't last forever. I will have to start watching what I eat when I get older," Zack responded matter-of-factly.

"I'm confident you can do that," Kim assured, licking her lips. "Until then, you should enjoy what you eat."

Zack walked to Kim's left, sitting down beside her. He laid his coke on the table. He took three grapes and popped them into his mouth. He chewed them up, swallowing with a loud gulp. She ate two of them herself.

"What I enjoy the most about grapes is racing to eat as many as possible with Robbie whenever he visits from Newcastle, Oklahoma. When we get down to the last one, we watch each other carefully. Then we grab for it. I usually get it," Zack said.

"It's cool you have such quick reflexes," Kim replied with a smile.

"That's very important when you're on the battlefield. You can never be sure what direction the danger will come from. Sometimes, you have only a split second to make a decision," Zack whispered a little nervously.

She sighed to herself. "We both know we've had to do that countless times when we fought our enemies."

He pointed his finger in the shape of a gun. "Mm-hmm."

The duo picked up their cokes to take long sips of them. They put them down and got three grapes each. They popped them in their mouths. They looked toward the ceiling after chewing and swallowing. They turned back to each other.

"I miss my big brother a lot. Mom, Dad, and I enjoy his visits to Angel Grove. He gets so busy with helping Grandpa and Grandma tend to their horse farm and working at Mr. Jones's dairy farm," Zack whispered.

"Robbie has always dreamed of working on a farm. He saw helping his grandparents raise their horses as the perfect opportunity for that. As a result, he moved in with them after he turned eighteen. A year later, he got a job working with cows," Kim said in proudness.

"He loves it, especially when he milks the cows. Mom, Dad, and I couldn't be prouder of him," Zack replied, rubbing his nose. "Unlike Robbie, I want to be a professional dancer. I am always practicing my dancing."

"You are known more for your dancing than for your karate," Kim pointed out.

"There isn't no shame in that," Zack commented.

"Hey, don't use double negatives. It's an insult to the English language!" Kim yelled in mock anger.

Zack snickered. "I will use double negatives if I want! It don't matter no more."

Kim growled and pointed her finger in his face. "You used double negatives and a plural contraction with a singular word! You need to be punished!"

"Bring it on," Zack taunted, winking at her. "I dare you."

She smacked him in the back of his head. She waved her hand in front of his face. She moved it upward, jerking it downward. He smacked her on the cheek. He rushed two fingers forward. She blocked him by holding her hand in between her eyes. She pushed his aside. They shared a laugh.

"Gosh. We are always acting like the Three Stooges," he said with pride.

"We do make great Stooges," she said.

Zack laughed again. He grabbed his coke and sipped a little more of it. He smacked his lips before laying it back down.

"I wish Leah had the same work ethic as Robbie does," Zack muttered, a frown forming on his face. "She has been fired from three jobs for not doing her assigned work in the last three years. She is working as a bank teller at Bank of America for now."

"She thinks she should get paid lots of money for doing little work," Kim said, rolling her eyes. "On top of that, she stole from her parents and Trini for years. It's no wonder Mr. Kwan banned her from the house."

"She moved out to live with Andie Clarks and his family after she turned eighteen. She thought life in that house was too strict for her tastes," Zack said, shaking his head in disbelief. "His father gave her a job at his computer company. He even gave her an apartment to live in with Andie. He fired her when he caught her stealing money from a fellow employee after working with him for three years."

"Andie helped her find the first two of her previous jobs. They moved into another apartment. He dumped her for cheating on him with a man she met in a bar and kicked her out. Mr. Kwan helped her find her final previous job and her current one. He got her another apartment. He helped her make rent when she couldn't pay four months into her stay. He did it again three months later, but he told her he wouldn't bail her out again," Kim said bluntly.

"He shouldn't. He's dealt with her irresponsibility for too long," Zack mumbled, huffing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kwan are going on a much-needed vacation in Orlando in three weeks. They told Trini not to let Leah in if she showed up. If her sister refused to leave, then she was to call the police," Kim said seriously.

"I have no doubt Trini will follow her parents' instructions," Zack responded hopefully. "She's always listened to them. Leah hardly ever did. She resents Trini for being such a good girl."

"All Mr. and Mrs. Kwan ever did was love Leah. She repaid them by stealing from them and her sister," Kim hissed in disgust. "If she doesn't straighten up, she will lose her family forever."

Zack stretched his arms above his head, letting out a small yawn. He scratched the back of his neck before laying his hands in his lap.

"There's no doubt that I'll be sleeping well tonight," Zack admitted and rubbed his eyes.

"Me too. Being in school for seven hours and wondering when Rita's next attack will come can take a lot out of a person," Kim said in some fear.

"Who knows what Rita is planning? Moreover, the Green Ranger is on the loose," Zack mumbled, his body trembling a bit.

"I don't want to think about what he could be capable of," Kim said, biting her lip and fidgeting a bit.

He tapped his fingers on the table. "It's scary to even mention it."

She let out a heavy sigh. "You never know what someone is capable of until you see it firsthand. Only then do you realize how dangerous a situation can become."

Approaching footfalls caught Zack and Kim's attention. They turned to see Jason coming into the kitchen.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Jason said, making his way to the refrigerator.

"Not at all, Jase," Zack responded and cleared his throat.

"We were just eating some grapes," Kim added and picked a grape. She put it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed with a loud gulp.

"I see," Jason said and opened the refrigerator. He got bottled water and closed it. "I hope you saved me some."

"Sure," Zack answered while giving him a thumbs-up. "There's plenty to go around."

Jason smiled at his friend and headed for the chair on Kim's right. He seated himself and grabbed two grapes. He popped them in his mouth, chewing and swallowing. He opened his water, taking a small sip. He laid it down while smacking his lips.

"It's been crazy over the last twenty-four hours, hasn't it?" Jason wondered.

"It sure has. Who would've thought we would be attacked by an evil Power Ranger?" Kim whispered, giving a shrug.

"It's not something that happens every day," Zack commented, propping his head up with his elbow.

"That guy took on all five of us single-handedly," Jason said, eating another grape. "You would think being one of us would've meant we would've been able to beat him. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case."

"It reminds me of Goldar and the majority of Rita's monsters. They are very strong and have no problem pummeling us," Zack mumbled, expressing nervousness.

"They might pummel us at the beginning of the fights, but we've always gotten them at the end," Kim pointed out with relief.

The duo picked up their drinks and sipped more of them. They laid them down. They put their hands on the table, tapping it slowly with their fingers.

"I always admired heroes for all the good they did in comics, TV shows, and movies, but I never pictured myself becoming one," Jason admitted.

"I didn't either. It feels incredible protecting innocent people from harm," Zack added.

"It's a dangerous job, but someone has to do it. Rita won't give up until he sees all that is good destroyed. She is very smart and knows how to plan ahead of time," Kim said somewhat fearfully.

Jason propped his head up with his elbow. "With the Green Ranger out there, we are facing double trouble."

"If there's one thing I know, being a hero isn't a glorious lifestyle. It's very hard, even for the most experienced heroes," Kim said, crossing her arms.

"It's unbelievable some people will play heroics just to bask in the glory," Zack grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"They'll wind up alone and disgraced after their fans find out they only cared about the glory they get from being a hero," Jason said.

Kim huffed. "Good. They deserve it."

"You got that right," Zack agreed.

The trio drank the remainder of their drinks. They got up and approached the trashcan to toss them inside. They returned to their chairs, sitting down with light grunts. Jason began talking about Trini beating him in checkers three times in a row.

00000

In the main room, Billy was reconnecting wires to the console under Zordon's energy tube. He whispered inaudible words. Alpha stood next to him. The first three consoles to the right of them were repaired. The Blue Ranger's boom box sat on a table next to the Viewing Globe. It contained both cassette and CD players. It was set on radio right now. His toolbox was on the floor near him. Phil Collins's _Take Me Home_ played.

"Let's see," Billy said softly. He took hold of a wire. "This wire goes here, I believe." He connected it in a spot, only for it to spark three times. "Oh, crap. That's the third time I've put a wire in the wrong place in this console."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi. I wish this wasn't such a chore for you," Alpha griped.

"Me too, Alpha," Billy agreed. He disconnected the wire. "I remember when I accidentally broke my mother's vacuum cleaner. It took me four hours to put it back together. I was nine years old at the time."

"That's amazing, Billy," Alpha said in awe.

"I've had a talent for fixing things since I was very young. I take after my dad," Billy explained swiftly.

"Most people take after one or both of their parents," Alpha said while holding up his hands.

"I've never repaired computers like these before. Its technology is a bit more advanced than what I am used to. This is the biggest challenge I've ever tackled," Billy pointed out.

"There is a first time for everything," Alpha commented calmly.

"That's the truth," Billy said, chuckling lightly. "Let's try this again."

Billy clicked his tongue and connected the wire in another place. No sparks came from that. He and Alpha sighed in much relief.

"This console is almost done," Billy said, grabbing the last wire and connecting it to its proper place. "Now, it is finished."

Billy put the motherboard down and pulled his screwdriver out of his pocket. He screwed it down after putting the screws in. He grabbed his rag from his pocket and wiped sweat from his forehead and neck. He and Alpha looked toward the repaired consoles.

"Man. I've done a lot today," Billy whispered a little tiredly.

"You sure have, Billy," Alpha yelled cheerfully. They turned around to look at the Viewing Globe. He waved his arms about. "This place looks a lot better than it did yesterday."

Billy looked at his watch. "It's just four-fifteen. I've been at this for an hour-and-a-half. I say it's time for a break."

Alpha groaned in irritation. "That's easy for you to say. I'm programmed to work for hours."

"That doesn't mean you can't talk with me, Alpha," Billy said and cleared his throat. "Come on. Talk with me."

"If you say so," Alpha responded, giving a shrug.

The duo headed over to the boom box. Alpha ran his hand over it slowly but surely. He gazed at the genius, who slipped his rag back into his pocket.

"You have such a nice boom box, Billy," Alpha commented in a warm voice. "Listening to music has helped us keep our minds off what's going on."

"The boom box combines CD and cassette players and radio together. People don't have to go looking for any of them in their houses if they want to play music," Billy explained.

"You Earthlings have great taste in music," Alpha said in much delight.

"Yep. Phil Collins has been performing since 1968. He was with a band called Genesis before he embarked on a solo career. Not only is he a great singer, but he is also a great drummer," Billy pointed out.

"Talk about interesting," Alpha replied.

"Jason, Zack, Trini, Kim, and I are big fans of his music. We listen to him all the time. We always hear people say he stinks, but we don't pay any attention to them. The only time we do is when they call us idiots for liking him," Billy said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's fine to have your own opinion, but that doesn't give you the right to force it down other people's throats," Alpha said bluntly.

"That's right," Billy agreed. "Unfortunately, people will go ballistic if you tell them to stop preaching their beliefs. They may even threaten you."

The final notes of the song played as it ended. Just then, Pat Benatar's _Shadows of the Night_ came on. Alpha couldn't help but chuckle. Billy placed his hands on his sides.

"This is a cool song," Alpha blurted out in joy.

"Pat Benatar is another singer we are big fans of," Billy said honestly. " _Shadows of the Night_ was meant to be in a movie called _Times Square._ It tells the story of two young runaways in New York City. Unfortunately, the song never made it into the movie." He frowned.

Alpha expressed sympathy. "Oh, that's too bad."

Billy smiled lightly. "It doesn't matter. It still became a big hit."

"That's great," Alpha said with a laugh.

"We're running with the shadows of the night. So baby take my hand, you'll be all right. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight. They'll come true in the end," Billy sang off-key.

"You said, oh girl, it's a cold world. When you keep it all to yourself. I said, you can't hide on the inside. All the pain you've ever felt. Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back. 'Cause we got nobody else," a female voice sang on-key along with him.

Billy smiled and looked over his shoulder to see Trini coming toward him and Alpha. She came to his side and put her hands behind her back. She ran her tongue over her teeth.

"You couldn't resist singing along with me, could you, Trini?" Billy asked.

"Hey, I can't help it when I hear you sing. I just have to join in," Trini said with pride.

"At least you have a nice singing voice. I don't," Billy grumbled in annoyance.

"Who cares if you don't? You sing because it helps you relax, especially in a situation like this. You also sing when you're happy," Trini pointed out.

"At least I don't sing out loud like some people with horrible singing voices do. They can't stand it when someone tells them to stop," Billy said and scoffed.

Alpha groaned. "No kidding. I've heard plenty of horrible singers in my lifetime."

"I wish a remote that could mute voices existed. We wouldn't have to listen to horrible singers," Trini said.

"I could invent such a remote," Billy admitted.

"I hope you will let me mute your voice when you finish, Billy," Trini teased with a giggle.

"I will if you let me mute yours first," Billy said and winked at her. He got a light punch to the arm from her. "You're really something, you know that?"

Trini smiled widely. "So are you."

Billy gave a shrug. He, Trini, and Alpha shifted their attention to the boom box. Alpha decided to turn the volume up a little bit.

"You know, I may have a nice singing voice, but I don't want to be famous," Trini said.

"Some people are so obsessed with becoming famous," Billy mumbled and emitted a heavy sigh. "They think it's the best thing in the universe."

"It's not," Trini said, crossing her arms. "When you become famous, you lose some of your right to privacy. You are followed by the paparazzi everywhere you go, even to your own home. Heck, some of them will hide in the bushes and take pictures while you're swimming in your own pool." She shuddered in disgust.

"I never understood the obsession with fame. Famous people are just like everyone else, no matter where they are from," Alpha commented, waving his arms about. "Rita achieved fame, but it wasn't the good kind. Many people feared her because she conquered so many worlds. She was a force to be reckoned with before Zordon placed her in that dumpster."

"She has proven be to that force ever since we faced Goldar for the first time," Trini whispered in a little fear. "Sometimes, I wonder if we will ever get rid of her."

"Me too," Billy answered.

"Me three," Alpha added.

Trini uncrossed her arms and looked around the room. She returned her attention to Billy and Alpha.

"I have to say you have done an excellent job of cleaning this place up, Billy," Trini complimented.

"Thanks, Trini. Unfortunately, I still have a long way to go before everything is fixed," Billy responded in some disappointment.

"You have gotten several of the consoles fixed. That counts for something," Trini murmured.

"I admit it does," Billy said, looking proud. "I'm going to do some more work before we have to go home."

Billy went over to his toolbox. He knelt down and opened it to dig through it. Trini and Alpha looked at each other.

"It's nice my friends and I don't have to deal with Bulk and Skull for now, Alpha. Those two cause trouble for us all the time," Trini muttered.

"It's funny Bulk and Skull target you and the rest of the Rangers, yet you've never been mean to them," Alpha said in disbelief.

"I say it's because they are jealous we are such good students and capable of behaving," Trini pointed out honestly. "They think bullying others will get them friends."

Alpha tilted his head a little bit. "One thing is clear. Rita is a big bully for attacking innocent people all the time."

Trini sighed sadly. "You got that right."

Trini and Alpha looked toward Billy, who stood up with another screwdriver in his hand. They saw him approach the console next to the one he just fixed. The genius proceeded to work on it.


	7. Dream Battle and Palace Visit

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seven of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. Tommy and Kim's first secret meeting will occur in the next chapter. I am looking forward to do it very much. It's been a bit of a wait, but it's worth it. After that, I will be moving toward them starting their affair. The first action scene will happen in the near future. Stay tuned for chapter eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 7: Dream Battle/Palace Visit

At the Oliver residence, Tommy sat on the floor next to the side of the double bed in his room. He was in the Indian style position. He had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths while concentrating on contacting Kalos. His hands were on his knees. They gripped them lightly, though they became a little tighter as he focused more.

Tommy moved his head slightly upward. The room was medium-sized with bright blue walls, a pine dresser, an oak nightstand, and a hardwood floor. A TV sat on top of the dresser. A VCR was next to it. A desk was near the window. A square-shaped gray rug covered much of the floor. A mirror hung on the closet door. An open box was next to the desk chair. Two closed boxes were stacked near the door.

He moved his head back down to where he was staring straight ahead. He had tried to make contact with Kalos twice over the last hour-and-a-half, but he failed both times. It frustrated him, but he was determined to do it. He wanted to gain control over Rita's spell very much because he knew it was essential to carrying out his plan.

He whispered inaudible words. Suddenly, the phone started ringing loudly. His eyes snapped open. He groaned in annoyance. He couldn't believe his meditation had been interrupted. He hoped this wouldn't happen again. He stood up with a loud grunt and approached the nightstand. He picked up the phone in the middle of the third ring.

"Hello?" Tommy asked.

 _"Could I speak to Doug?"_ a woman answered softly.

"Who?" Tommy said, confusion showing in his voice.

 _"Doug,"_ the woman said. _"Could I speak with him?"_

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong number. No one named Doug lives in this house," Tommy commented with regret.

 _"Oh, I'm sorry!"_ the woman apologized guiltily. _"I didn't mean to call your house!"_ She laughed nervously. _"My mind must be slipping."_

"It's okay," Tommy assured softly. "It happens all the time."

 _"Thank you for not yelling at me, young man. I've had people do that to me several times when I accidentally called their houses,"_ the woman whispered nervously.

"It's all right," Tommy responded in a gentle voice. "I hope you reach Doug."

 _"Thanks,"_ the woman said sweetly. _"Bye."_

"Bye," Tommy said, clearing his throat. "Stay sharp."

Tommy laid the phone on its base and sighed in relief. He was about to sit back down when it started ringing again. He sighed heavily, hoping it wasn't another person dialing a wrong number. He picked it up at the beginning of the second ring. He put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Tommy said.

 _"Happy New Year! Happy New Year!"_ a boy yelled.

"What?" Tommy asked confusingly.

The boy whooped loudly. _"Yippee! Hooray! Happy New Year!"_

Tommy laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, kid. Today is not New Year's Day. It's more than three months away. Your friends must have dared you to call this house and say what you just said. Please, don't call here again. Bye."

Tommy put the phone back on its base. He mumbled inaudible words. He became even more determined to contact Kalos. He returned to the side of the bed and sat down Indian style. He placed his hands on his knees and took deep breaths to push all the tension out of his body. He looked toward the closet door while pressing his lips together.

Tommy licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at the door. He closed them and began to concentrate. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He whispered inaudible words. His grip on his knees tightened as his concentration increased a bit. He moved his head upward somewhat. He kept it there for twenty seconds before moving it back to where it had been. His concentration became even deeper. Suddenly, he felt as if he were elsewhere.

 _Tommy walked through a forest. He reached the edge of it. He wandered into a meadow. He came to the middle of the meadow. He looked around, appearing very curious. Footsteps caught his attention. He looked ahead to see Kalos coming out of the forest. Kalos made his way toward him. He stopped before him. Tommy emitted a small shudder._

 _"Kalos," Tommy whispered._

 _"Tommy," Kalos answered and let out a long exhale. "We finally meet. I saw you apologized to Kim. Thank you for doing that."_

 _"You're welcome. Thank you for fighting and suppressing Kako," Tommy said gratefully. "There is something I need to tell you."_

 _"You want to gain control of Rita's spell, so you can trick her into thinking you are loyal to her," Kalos explained and nodded at him. "I know. I see everything. Kako does too. Your plan is risky, but it is a good one. It is not easy to control magic, especially Rita's. Hers is a lot stronger than that of most sorcerers are. To gain control of it, you must fight and defeat Kako and me."_

 _Tommy expressed shock. "Fight you?"_

 _"Yes," Kalos responded seriously._

 _"I can't fight you," Tommy said with a shake of his head. "You are my good side." His body trembled some._

 _Kalos sighed. "You must, Tommy. If you don't, then Kako and the spell will resurface at some point and retake control of you. That will lead you to harm innocent people, including Kim."_

 _Tommy sighed heavily. Though he didn't like the idea of fighting Kalos, he understood the need to. He didn't want to run the risk of Kako and the spell resurfacing and retaking control of him while he was with Kim. He nodded at Kalos._

 _"I'll do it. I'll fight both of you," Tommy relented._

 _"Good," Kalos said with a smile. "Because this is a dreamscape, you can do whatever you want. You will fight Kako first. You will do it alone. I can't interfere."_

 _"I understand," Tommy said._

 _"Good luck," Kalos said encouragingly. "I will appear to you once you defeat Kako."_

 _Tommy watched Kalos fade away. He took three steps forward and looked around. Suddenly, an evil laugh came out of nowhere. He turned around to see Kako standing a short distance away. Kako flashed him a sinister smirk._

 _"We finally meet, Tommy," Kako said and approached Tommy._

 _"Kako," Tommy growled in determination. "If you think you and Rita will completely control me, you've got another thing coming."_

 _"Such defiance. I have to admit I admire that," Kako leered and narrowed his eyes at him. "You can't defeat me. I am stronger than Kalos is."_

 _"That's what you think," Tommy retorted._

 _"Shut up, and fight me!" Kako snarled._

 _"As you wish," Tommy said with a fierce hiss._

 _The opponents moved back seven paces. They encircled, neither one taking their eyes off the other. They charged at each other. Kako rushed his fist forward, yelling like a maniac. Tommy ducked, and they turned around. He kicked him in the stomach and backhanded him across the cheek. Kako grabbed his throat and gave him two hard head butts. He kneed him in the stomach before throwing him to the ground._

 _Kako aimed his elbow for Tommy's chest. Tommy rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding it. Kako landed on his side. Tommy ended up on his feet and watched his enemy stand up. He jerked his head upward, sending him flying into the ground. Kako recovered quickly as Tommy approached him. He punched him in the stomach before kicking it. He formed energy in his hands. He tossed it at him. Tommy was hit in the chest and thrown into a medium-sized boulder. He fell on his side._

 _Kako approached his opponent as he got to his knees. He shoved him with his foot. Tommy ended up on his side. He grunted at his enemy kicking him in the stomach three times. He rolled on his back. Kako put his foot on his opponent's shoulder and pressed down on it hard. Tommy yelled agonizingly. Kako laughed with much evilness._

 _"That's right! Cry like a little baby!" Kako taunted._

 _"I'll bet you'll cry when I do this!" Tommy snarled and punched him in the groin. He saw him jump back while yelling in agony. He rose to his feet. "See?"_

 _"How dare you!" Kako yelled. "I'll take care of you."_

 _Kako held up his hands. Two daggers materialized in them. He threw them at Tommy, who jumped into the air. Tommy balled his hands into fists and rushed them forward as he got closer to him. Kako charged his hand with energy. He threw it at his enemy, which hit him in the shoulder. Tommy was thrown into a tree. He fell on his stomach._

 _Kako made his way toward his target. Tommy managed to make it to his feet. He threw a punch. Kako caught his fist in his hand. He twisted his arm, relishing at his painful cries. He threw him to the ground. He got on top of him and grabbed his throat. He proceeded to choke him. Tommy grabbed his enemy's wrists. Kako smiled maliciously._

 _"Rita and I will enjoy taking control of you once again. Kimberly is as hot as hell. I will enjoy doing her," Kako sneered._

 _"No, you won't!" Tommy snarled defiantly._

 _Kako laughed tauntingly. "Look at you. You are all choked up."_

 _Tommy growled in determination. "That's what you think!"_

 _Tommy punched Kako in the face, freeing himself. He backhanded him across the cheek, knocking him off. He stood up, as did his opponent. He performed three uppercuts to his neck. He formed an energy ball in his hand. He heaved it at Kako, hitting him in the shoulder. Kako went flying backward, crashing into the ground._

 _Tommy made his way toward Kako, who stood up and created a fireball in his hand. He stopped and narrowed his eyes at him while holding out his hands. Kako was about to toss it when he felt himself going down to his knees. He threw it, but it fizzled out when Tommy turned his attention to it. Tommy returned his focus to him._

 _Tommy concentrated even more. Kako found himself starting to go toward his stomach. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He attempted to stand again, only to fail. Tommy put in more concertation. Kako ended up on his stomach. He made one last try to stand, but he couldn't. He looked toward Tommy, his eyes flashing with fire._

 _"You will never suppress me! I am part of you!" Kako roared._

 _"You may be part of me, but you will never control me!" Tommy retorted with a fierce hiss. "I won't let you!"_

 _Kako yelled painfully as he vanished from sight. Tommy relaxed and panted heavily while putting his hands at his sides. Just then, Kalos appeared before him._

 _"Good work, Tommy," Kalos complimented._

 _"Thank you, Kalos," Tommy said, giving him a nod._

 _"Are you ready to fight me?" Kalos asked in seriousness._

 _"I am ready as I'll ever be," Tommy admitted calmly._

 _"Good," Kalos said, taking a deep breath. "Let's do it."_

 _Tommy and Kalos stepped back nine paces. They encircled while keeping their eyes on each other. They charged with loud yells. Tommy did a jumping round kick. Kalos ducked, watching him land. They faced each other. Kalos punched him in the face. He pushed his hand forward. Tommy flew backward and crashed into the ground. He stood up very quickly. He leapt into the air and went toward him. He rushed his fists at him as he came closer._

 _Kalos held up his hand and concentrated, freezing Tommy in midair. He moved it to the side. Tommy hit the ground hard. Kalos approached him with a determined expression on his face. Tommy grunted as his opponent kicked him in the stomach. He became determined and swung his arm at him. He hit him in his head, knocking him aside._

 _Tommy jumped to his feet, as did Kalos with his after he hit the ground. Kalos ran at him, roaring as if he were a bear. Tommy jumped through the air and did a forward flip. He landed gracefully. Kalos skidded to a halt, turning around. Becoming angry, he rushed at him. Tommy swung his arm at his feet, sweeping them out from underneath him. Kalos landed on his back. Tommy rose to his full height._

 _Kalos jumped upward and punched his opponent in the face. He shot energy from his hand. Tommy was hit in the chest and sent flying into a large boulder. He ended up on his side. He rose to his feet and held out his hand. A large stone materialized in it. He was about to throw it when Kalos narrowed his eyes at it, causing it to dissolve into nothing._

 _Kalos approached Tommy, who rushed his fist forward. He caught it in his hand. He twisted his arm. He heard him cry out in pain. He let go of him to punch him in the face and give him five uppercuts to the neck. He punched him with one fist, followed by the other. He alternated between fists for twenty seconds. He pulled him into a headlock. He forced him down on his knees. Tommy tried to get free, but he couldn't._

 _"Tell me, Tommy," Kalos demanded and gritted his teeth. "Do you care for Kimberly?"_

 _Tommy grunted. "Yes, I do."_

 _"Are you willing to be there for her, despite you will have to hurt her?" Kalos asked._

 _"Yes," Tommy answered truthfully._

 _Kalos smiled. "Good."_

 _Tommy grabbed Kalos's hair and pulled his head back. This caused his opponent to scream in pain and lose his grip on him. Tommy grabbed Kalos's arm. He twirled him around four times before letting go of him. Kalos collided with a tree sideways. He recovered and raced toward Tommy, who narrowed his eyes at him. He became frozen in place. Tommy jerked his head upward. Kalos flew backward, hitting the ground on his side._

 _Tommy made his way to his opponent. Kalos stood up and created an energy ball in his hand. Tommy held out his hands and put in a bit of concentration. Kalos found himself going toward his knees. He threw the ball, but it dissolved into nothing when Tommy turned his focus to it. He returned his attention to Kalos. He watched him try to stand up but fail. Kalos went to his knees. Tommy concentrated even more. Kalos ended up on his stomach. He made one last attempt to stand, but he was unable to. He looked toward Tommy._

 _"You are strong in spirit, Tommy. I admire that," Kalos said._

 _"I have to be that way in order to do what I must," Tommy answered._

 _Kalos sighed contently as he faded away. Tommy relaxed before putting his arms at his sides. Just then, Kalos reappeared before him._

 _"You did it, Tommy. You are now in control of Rita's spell," Kalos commented proudly._

 _"All right," Tommy said happily._

 _"To summon it and Kako, just concentrate deeply. To summon me, do the same," Kalos instructed._

 _"Okay," Tommy answered._

 _"Be mindful. Kako and the spell are very strong. Both will do everything in their power to suppress me and take control of you," Kalos warned._

 _"I am determined not to let that happen," Tommy growled fiercely and balled his hand into a fist._

 _"Great. It's time for you go home," Kalos said gently. He waved his hand. A portal opened up next to them. They looked toward it. "Remember that I will be here if you need me."_

 _ _"Thank you," Tommy said, smiling. "Thank you for everything."__

 _Tommy breathed deeply and walked into the portal. Kalos watched it close completely. He looked toward the sky to see a barred owl flying overhead._

Tommy took four deep breaths. He opened his eyes and was greeted with blurred vision. He blinked them four times to clear them. He looked around his room. He could hear birds chirping outside. He returned his attention to the closet door. He stood up slowly. He stretched his legs, followed by his arms. He rubbed his nose.

He couldn't help but smile. He was so glad he accomplished his mission without too much difficulty. He felt so thankful to Kalos for his encouragement. It had given the strength he needed to carry out his plan. He believed he would be able to do it. His caring for Kim had increased even more. He was determined to be there for her. He wouldn't like hurting her, but he had to in order to keep up his ruse.

He cupped his chin in his hand. He appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. He could go visit Rita and tell him about his plan to befriend the Rangers. His visit would be a surprise, as she hadn't summoned him for anything. He had no doubt she would be delighted to see him. So would Goldar and Dragontor. He could do without Squatt and Baboo, for he considered them annoying.

Tommy looked toward the ceiling and closed his eyes. He concentrated deeply. He felt the spell and Kako rise to the surface. Both of them seeped through his mind and took control. He heard Kako's evil laughter. He opened his eyes, and they flashed green. He decided to get some tea before teleporting to the Lunar Palace. He went to the kitchen.

00000

On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita was looking at Earth through her Repulsascope. Goldar and Dragontor were chatting with each other in the middle of the throne room. Squatt and Baboo sat on the stairs while playing Go Fish. The former moved his cards around. He looked toward the latter. He saw him narrow his eyes at his cards.

"Do you have any fours, Baboo?" Squatt asked.

"Nope. Go fish, Squatt," Baboo said, smiling as Squatt drew a card from the deck. "Do you have any kings?"

"Oh, do I have to give them up?" Squatt whined and placed his hand over his face.

"Yes, you do," Baboo said bluntly and held out his hand. "Now, hand them over. You can't be a card hog."

Squatt mumbled inaudible words and handed his two kings to Baboo, who laid them and his two kings down. Baboo smiled widely as he stared at his three other matches.

"I made another match," Baboo said with great pride.

"You don't need to brag about that, Baboo," Squatt retorted annoyingly and threw his cards down.

Baboo pointed his finger at him. "You're just bitter because you keep losing to me."

Squatt waved him off. "Whatever. Go play in the traffic for all I care."

Squatt stood up as Baboo gathered the cards and straightened them out. He went to Rita's side.

"Do you see anything interesting, Rita?" Squatt asked, his eyes showing much curiosity.

"I just saw a boa constrictor squeeze a monkey to death in the Amazon rainforest," Rita answered, looking at him. "I also saw a jaguar kill a caiman." She chuckled.

Squatt laughed. "Neat."

"That's cool, Rita," Baboo said. He stood up and came to his best friend's side. "How about you look at the desert outside Angel Grove and see what you can find there?" He squealed in great delight.

"I agree. I'm sure whatever you find will be interesting," Squatt commented and clapped three times.

Rita giggled. "I think it will."

Rita pulled back and moved the Repulsascope northwest. She looked through it to see a diamondback rattlesnake sneaking up behind a black rat in the desert. It made a quick bite on its target's back. The rat took off running. The rattlesnake slithered after it while flicking its tongue. She smiled sinisterly.

"Talk about a lightning fast rattlesnake," Rita said, looking at the trio. "Rattlesnakes are so neat to watch, especially when they go after their prey."

"They sure are," Squatt agreed. "They are also good to eat in a stew after they are boiled in hot water." He laughed gleefully.

"Yes, they are," Rita agreed.

"How about you go get us some rattlesnakes to eat for dinner tonight, Squatt?" Baboo suggested.

"Nah. I'm not up for catching rattlesnakes right now," Squatt answered while shaking his head.

"Spoilsport," Baboo mumbled.

"I heard that!" Squatt scolded, eyeing his best friend.

"I did too. Besides, we already have more than enough rattlesnakes to make stew," Rita commented matter-of-factly.

"Anyway, why don't you take a look at what the Rangers are doing?" Baboo asked.

"That's a good idea," Rita agreed.

"Great," Squatt cheered.

Rita turned the Repulsascope slightly east after she pulled back. She looked through it to see Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim talking in the Command Center's main room. She could see some of the repaired consoles. She emitted an evil laugh.

"Those pathetic Rangers don't even have half the Command Center repaired," Rita squealed, pulling back and turning around. She approached Goldar and Dragontor. Squatt and Baboo joined her side. "It will be days before repairs are complete since they have school and can't go home very late."

Dragontor chuckled. "That's good, my queen."

"They have no idea when the next attack will come!" Goldar roared, raising his sword high.

"Yes! It feels good to see them so uncertain," Rita yelled.

"I am so ready to pummel those Rangers!" Dragontor growled eagerly while swinging his tail back and forth.

Goldar smirked. "I am ready to watch that."

Just then, Tommy appeared in the middle of the throne room. The entire group looked at him. He stepped forward, a fierce expression on his face. Rita couldn't help but smile at him.

"Good afternoon, my empress," Tommy said, bowing to Rita respectfully.

"Tommy, what a pleasant surprise," Rita answered warmly.

"We weren't expecting you to come here," Goldar said with a loud chuckle. "I admit it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Goldar," Tommy replied, turning to him. He gazed at Dragontor. "The same goes for Dragontor."

Dragontor gave him a thumbs-up. "The pleasure is all mine, Tommy."

"I wanted to come here because I have a plan," Tommy commented, an evil smile crossing his lips.

Rita became excited. "Oh, a plan. Let's hear it!"

"Yeah, let's hear it!" Dragontor blurted out.

"I plan to befriend the Rangers and gain their trust. This will allow me to hide what I am doing more easily," Tommy explained with a sinister chuckle.

"Oh, I like your plan, my Green Ranger!" Rita responded encouragingly.

"Me too!" Dragontor agreed.

"Me three!" Goldar added, balling his hand into a fist. "Being a spy never fails."

"No, it doesn't," Tommy said, smirking. He punched his fist into his hand three times. "I will do everything in my power to keep the Power Geeks in the dark."

Baboo shook his head. "I wouldn't get cocky if I were you, Tommy. The Power Rangers are a lot smarter than you realize." He swallowed hard.

"Baboo's right. They'll eventually realize something is going on," Squatt commented.

"Tommy knows he has to be careful, you idiots!" Goldar growled irritatingly. "You two need to keep your mouths shut! We are tired of hearing you!"

"Goldar is right," Tommy hissed, glaring at Squatt and Baboo. "You'll stop talking if you know what's good for you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Squatt and Baboo answered.

"Good," Tommy said and turned away. Smiling evilly, he snapped his head back to where he was gazing at the duo. "Boo!"

Squatt and Baboo jumped in fright and landed in a heap on the floor. They tried to get up, but they tripped and fell on their stomachs. Tommy, Dragontor, and Goldar broke into a fit of laughter.

"You scared them good, Tommy!" Dragontor complimented.

"They needed it after all the annoying things they've done," Goldar added.

"I agree," Rita said, gritting her teeth. "They may be stupid, but they can be brilliant sometimes."

Squatt and Baboo managed to get to their feet. They shook their heads while babbling loudly. Rita came closer to Tommy, as did Goldar and Dragontor.

"I love your plan, Tommy. I believe you will do well in executing it," Rita commented calmly.

"I do too," Dragontor added.

"Don't forget me," Goldar chimed in eagerness.

"Thank you," Tommy replied. He saw Rita form a serious look on her face. He became concerned. "What is it, my empress? Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," Rita said, shaking her head. "I just want to tell you that I am giving you a room to sleep in at the palace. You need a place of your own."

"Empress Rita, I appreciate the offer, but I can't sleep here. I can't arouse my parents' suspicions," Tommy answered truthfully.

"I understand. I will still give it to you. You are welcome to spend time in it whenever you want," Rita said.

"That's fine with me," Tommy whispered with a nod. "Thank you."

"Would you like to come with me to go see it?" Rita wondered.

"I'd like that," Tommy said, a small smile crossing his lips.

"Great," Rita murmured and waved her hand toward herself. "Come on."

Rita and Tommy walked out of the throne room. Goldar and Dragontor watched until they were out of sight. They looked at each other.

"It's good to have a Power Ranger on our side," Dragontor growled, happiness beaming on his face.

"It sure is," Goldar agreed with an evil cackle. "I can't wait to see Tommy fool the Rangers into thinking he is their friend."

"I can't either," Dragontor replied, pumping a fist. He and his comrade glared at Squatt and Baboo when they opened their mouths. "Don't even think about it."

Squatt and Baboo closed their mouths and started whistling. Goldar and Dragontor left the throne room.

00000

Rita and Tommy went through a long hallway on the fourth level seven minutes later. They stopped at the fifth door on the right. She touched the doorknob and turned it. She opened the door, its hinges squeaking somewhat. She walked inside. She stepped aside, allowing him to come in. She placed her hand over her heart.

Tommy came to the middle of the room and looked around. The room was medium-sized with a hardwood dresser and a king-sized bed. A desk was in front of the window. Much of the marble floor was covered in a squared-shaped green rug. A picture of a flying dragon breathing fire hung above the bed. Rita joined his side.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"It's very nice, my empress," he complimented warmly. He formed a smile on his face. "You must have had this set up for quite sometime."

"I have," Rita admitted. "I wasn't sure when I would find the one who was most worthy to wield the Green Power Coin, so I went on ahead and set it up." She smiled. "Goldar and Finster helped me with it."

"Really?" Tommy said in surprise as he looked at her. "I never saw those two decorating rooms."

"You learn something new about people you meet every day," Rita said, chuckling softly.

"So true," Tommy agreed with a laugh. He moved his neck with a grimace. "Unfortunately, some things you learn about people are rather embarrassing." He smirked. "I'd love to know about some embarrassing things regarding Squatt and Baboo."

"Oh, there's lot of embarrassing stuff about those idiots. One time, Baboo was helping Finster with an experiment in his lab. He accidentally mixed two chemicals together that he shouldn't have and made a huge mess," Rita explained.

"Oh, my," Tommy commented.

"Finster yelled at him never to do that again," Rita responded and cupped her chin in her hand. "He was so angry that he looked like his head was about to pop off and land on the floor."

Tommy expressed amazement. "I never thought Finster could get so pissed off."

Rita smiled widely. "He may look gentle, but he can get very mad."

Tommy looked around the room once more. He shifted his attention back to Rita, a regretful look showing on his face.

"I hate to do this, Empress Rita, but I have to go home. My parents will be home from work soon," he said.

"I understand," she replied. "Be prepared to be summoned for the next attack."

Tommy nodded at her. "I know, Empress. I will see you then."

Rita watched Tommy vanish from sight. She smiled sinisterly as she was looking forward to the right moment to summon him. She began thinking about how the attack would happen. She walked out of the room. She closed the door and went down the hallway. She snapped her fingers.

00000

Tommy appeared in his room next to the window at the Oliver residence. He looked both ways before focusing his attention on the wall. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt Kalos coming to the fore and go through his mind. He felt him take control and suppress Kako and the spell. He found Kalos's presence to be very soothing. He opened his eyes and yawned.

He chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe how well he did in the first day of his plan. He had a feeling he would be able to keep this up for a while. Though he didn't look forward to causing mayhem amongst the civilians, he was ready to keep his promise to Kim not to hurt anyone too much. He wondered when he would be using the Dragonzord because he wanted to see how well the Megazord fared against it.

His thoughts drifted to Kim. He was looking forward to meeting her at Angel Grove Park tonight. He had no doubt she would be very happy to know that he was able to accomplish his mission. He wondered what other details about her life she would share. He had a number of his own to share. Unfortunately, not all of them were pleasant. He hoped she wouldn't think differently of him.

Tommy thought about Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy. He hoped he would get to know them better when he joined them along with Kim in Ms. Applebee's American history class tomorrow. He wondered what their lives were like since Kim hadn't said much about them at all. Like her, he hoped they wouldn't think differently of him once they knew about his life.

Tommy pushed his thoughts out of his head. He knew he had some music homework to do. He was fortunate it wasn't much at all. He went over to his desk, where his duffel bag lay. He knelt down and unzipped it. He opened it and pulled out his music worksheet. He grabbed his pencil before rising to his full height. He sat down and laid his worksheet on the desk. He proceeded to write on it.


	8. Getting to Know Each Other

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eight of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. It features the start of their first secret meeting. I've been waiting to do this since I started this fic. I really enjoyed doing the first part of it. It will continue into the next chapter. I plan to have their next meeting very soon. In fact, it won't be very long before they start their passionate affair. I am eager to get that going because I do adore tales of forbidden love. I don't think I have ever seen a fic where Tommy and Kim were engaged in a secret relationship. I won't say when the affair will start. You will have to see for yourselves. Stay tuned for chapter nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 8: Getting to Know Each Other

Clouds covered half the sky above the lake around midevening. The moon came out from behind a large one. It reflected off the lake, making it seem as if it were sparkling. Tommy was sitting on the shore. He had his knees drawn to his chest and his arms folded and laying on top of them. He looked toward the sky. The stars twinkled one at a time.

He shifted his attention to the lake. He felt fortunate the walk from his house to Angel Grove Park took only sixteen minutes. He wondered how long it was from Kim's house to here. He hoped they could come here from there sometime. He was even thinking about asking her if they could walk to school together in the coming days.

He clapped three times before rubbing his hands together. He rose to his feet. He picked up a rock and tossed it sideways at the lake. The rock skipped across the surface five times before going underwater. He chuckled and grabbed another one to throw it the same way. It skipped across the surface six times. It went underwater.

"Nice work at skipping those rocks," a female voice said.

Tommy looked over his shoulder to see Kim, who was standing near a trashcan. He saw her come to his side.

"Hey, Kim, it's great to see you," he greeted and crossed his arms as he smiled at her.

"It's great to see you too, Tommy," she replied in a warm voice. "How long have you been here?"

"Not very long," Tommy said honestly. "My parents were actually asleep when their heads hit their pillows. All the unpacking they've been doing has worn them out."

"I don't blame them. What about you? Are you tired from the unpacking?" Kim wondered.

"I am a bit, but I wasn't about to let that stop me from seeing you. In fact, I did do a little unpacking after you left," Tommy explained.

"Great," Kim whispered in happiness. "So, were you able to get in contact with Kalos through meditation?"

"I did after three tries. I found myself in a dreamscape. I met with Kalos in a meadow. He actually told me I had to fight and defeat both him and Kako if I wanted to gain control of Rita's spell," Tommy said and suppressed a yawn.

"Really?" Kim said in much surprise.

"Mm-hmm," Tommy answered with a nod. "I was reluctant to fight Kalos at first, but I relented when he told me Kako and the spell would retake control of me if I didn't. I fought Kako first. I fought Kalos next. Both of them had the upper hand on me at first, but I managed to gain it and defeat both of them. I can control Rita's spell now." He looked very proud.

"Wonderful," Kim commented and touched his shoulder.

"I let Kako and the spell take over before I paid a visit to Rita. I told her about my plan to befriend all of you to hide what I am doing," Tommy responded. "She didn't suspect a thing. When I returned home, I allowed Kalos to regain control."

"Wow," Kim said, her face showing much amazement. "I'm sure you were a little nervous when you did all that."

"I was a little bit, but I think I won't have any trouble doing this for a while," Tommy said confidently. "Kalos said he'd be there if I needed him before I returned to the real world."

She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. He responded by putting his hand over hers. He rubbed it so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even touching it. They put their hands at their sides. She looked toward the lake, as did he.

"The lake is beautiful at night, isn't it?" Tommy wondered.

"It sure is. I really love how the moon shines on the water and makes it look like it's sparkling. It is even more beautiful when it shines on the ocean," Kim said, sighing in content. "An oceanic sunset is incredible. The sun looks like a giant orange mass as it sinks toward the horizon." She slipped a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I saw an oceanic sunset myself when my parents and I visited the beach this past Sunday. I caught sight of some dolphins playing in the surf. They kept jumping and flipping. It was so cool!" Tommy exclaimed.

She smiled. "That's the best part about the ocean. The dolphins are eager to play, no matter what time of day it is."

"Before moving here, I could only see dolphins on TV or in marine park shows when I went on vacation with my family," Tommy said, laughing. "Now, I can see dolphins whenever I want."

"It's great to see wild dolphins up close, but you do have to be careful. They have been known to turn aggressive without warning," Kim pointed out.

"At least people can interact with dolphins safely behind glass at aquariums. They don't have to worry about getting hurt," Tommy commented.

"Oh, yes," Kim agreed.

He became thoughtful as they turned to each other. "I heard tourism has increased ever since the Power Rangers first appeared in Angel Grove."

"It has," she admitted. "The attraction that has had the biggest increase in tourism is the Angel Grove Aquarium. It's famous for its animal shows, especially the orca show."

"Wow," he whispered in awe. "I've been to Sea World Orlando several times. My parents and I always made sure to see the orca show. Did you know the orcas have the stage name of Shamu in honor of the first trained orca that made Sea World famous?"

"Yes, I did," Kim replied. "It'd be nice to visit Sea World, but I'm content with visiting my local aquarium. Why travel across the country to see orcas when you can see them right here?"

Tommy pointed his finger at her. "Exactly."

Kim couldn't help but giggle. She observed Tommy putting his hand at his side. The wind went through their hair, sending it flying back.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked.

"Sure," she said while nodding slowly. They sat down with light grunts. "When I stand in one place for too long, my back starts hurting."

"Mine does too," Tommy admitted. "Anyway, what would you like to tell me about your life?"

"Okay. My parents have been divorced since I was twelve. They realized their marriage was more like a friendship than it was a romance at the end. They decided to divorce. They allowed me to choose who I wanted to live with. I chose to live with Mom. She and Dad came to an agreement that I would have dinner with him on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. If I wanted to, I could stay with him on all three days. I chose to stay with him on Wednesday and Thursday this week," Kim explained.

"You're lucky. Many children don't get to choose who they want to live with. Judges give custody to whichever parent they see as fit enough for the job. In many cases, the custodial parents are the unfit ones," Tommy grumbled dejectedly.

"I know. Anyway, Mom works as a dentist at Parks Dentistry. Dad owns a very successful law firm. He actually pays her ten thousand dollars a month in alimony. He insisted on giving her money to fall back on in case she could no longer work. She took it. She puts the majority of that money in her savings account at Regions," Kim added.

"Your mom is lucky to get that much money as a settlement after a divorce. Most ex-wives get very little," Tommy pointed out and gave a shrug. "Some get a ton of money in alimony and child support, but it's not enough. They always want more." He rolled his eyes.

"The love of money is the root of all evil," Kim muttered, giving a shrug. "Mom is attending a dental conference in Jersey City on Saturday and Sunday. Dad is attending a law conference in New York City. Mom told me to call Grandma and Grandpa if I need anything. I am really looking forward to having the house to myself." She showed excitement.

"Your parents must really trust you to leave you home alone for a few days," Tommy said.

"They do," Kim answered truthfully. She frowned and sighed heavily. "I know teens whose parents won't let them stay home alone, not even to babysit." She grabbed a fistful of hair. "They think their teens will do things they are not supposed to while they are gone."

"Shit," Tommy mumbled in disbelief. "Teens aren't little kids. They can do things on their own. They don't need their parents hovering over their shoulders every second."

Kim nodded in agreement. She thought about how Jason's mother, Michelle, tried not to let him go anywhere unless another adult was with him while she was married to his father, Eric. She saw that as attempting to keep him from having any independence. She was grateful to Judge Joey Farland for granting Eric full custody of him after the divorce was finalized. She hated that Michelle used her visitation rights to harass Jason and his family.

"Enough about me, Tommy," she said and coughed twice. "What about your life? What is it like?"

"For starters, I am actually adopted," he responded.

"Really?" Kim yelled in great surprise.

Tommy nodded at her. "It's true. Mom is an obstetrician. Dad is a police officer. I don't remember anything about my birth father. He walked out on my birth mother three months before I was born. At first, she was a devoted mother. After I turned three, she became more interested in partying than caring for me. She dumped me on any babysitter she could find." He frowned.

"Talk about selfish," Kim said, hints of anger showing in her voice.

"You got that right," Tommy agreed. He mumbled inaudible words. "After I turned five, she became physically abusive toward me. She'd beat me with a belt or a paddle for minor infractions. When I was seven, she did the unthinkable."

"What did she do?" Kim asked, an uneasy feeling rising within her.

"She abandoned me while I was riding the kiddie bike outside of Kroger," Tommy hissed in bluntness. "She told me she was going to go put the groceries in the car and come back for me. She pulled out of the parking space after she finished with the groceries instead. I jumped off the bike and ran after her. I yelled for her to come back, but she didn't stop." He sniffled.

Kim showed much sympathy for him. "Oh, Tommy, I am so sorry."

Tommy wiped a tear from his eye. He didn't want to continue, but he knew he needed to. He took three deep breaths before licking his lips.

"I collapsed to my knees and started sobbing," Tommy said, tensing as he remembered that moment. "A kindly old woman approached me. She asked me what was wrong. I told her what happened. She spotted a police officer and took me to him. He took me into state custody. I was placed into foster care. I went to live with Josh and Kerri Oliver. They told me they had become foster parents with the intent to adopt. They couldn't have children because multiple miscarriages had made her barren."

"That's so sad," Kim whispered in regret.

"Yes, it is," Tommy murmured, wiping another tear from his eye. "They treated me like their own son. I even started calling them Mom and Dad. Eight months after I came into their care, they revealed they wanted to adopt me. I got very excited. They filed the paperwork not long after. From that day forward, I have been part of the Oliver family. Mom decided to transfer to Angel Grove Memorial Hospital from Parkson Hospital. She was tired of the hot summers. Dad and I were too."

She sighed contently. "Angel Grove doesn't get hot often, but it has beach weather year round."

He ran his hand over his hair. "Mom and Dad have a friend who lives in Stone Canyon. His name is Daniel Wang. He lived in Moore and worked as a police officer until he transferred to the Stone Canyon Police Department five years ago. They hope to go see him in the next few weeks. Mr. Wang actually taught me karate. He learned it from his father and grandfather. He always voiced his support of me whenever people said my parents were not my real parents."

She reached over to take his hand into hers. She squeezed it so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even doing it. She hated that both of his birth parents failed him. At the same time, she was glad Josh and Kerri were kind enough to take him in and adopt him as their own son. She wished many foster children were as fortunate as he was.

He put his other hand on top of hers. He stroked it in a light manner before squeezing it. She laid her other hand on top of his. She stroked it with the back of hers. They looked deep into each other's eyes. The world seemed to fade around them. They snapped back into reality when they heard hooting. They looked toward a great-horned owl sitting on a branch just below the middle of a nearby tree. They let go of each other.

"Talk about a beautiful owl," Tommy whispered in much awe and touched the back of his neck.

"You're telling me," Kim agreed. "Sometimes, I see owls sitting in the trees in my backyard." She giggled.

"I haven't seen any owls in my backyard yet, but I hope I do soon," Tommy answered, smiling.

"I never saw myself sneaking out of my house to see someone. I have to admit it's kind of neat," Kim squeaked in glee.

"Me too," Tommy commented and yawned. "Anyway, thanks for not judging me for being adopted. People tell me that my parents are not my real parents all the time." He frowned a bit.

"That is not true, Tommy," Kim said in a calm yet firm voice. "Anyone can have a child, but it takes real courage to be an actual parent. Your birth parents aren't your real parents. They only gave you life."

"That's right," Tommy said, giving a sharp nod. "I rarely think of them nowadays." He emitted a soft sniffle. "I wished the Olivers had been my parents from birth."

"What adopted kid doesn't wish that for their adoptive parents?" Kim asked softly. "It's understandable when they have unpleasant memories of their birth parents."

He ran his hand over her hair three times. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes before stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He placed it in his lap.

"I want to tell you that I've been doing gymnastics since I was five years old," Kim said eagerly.

"Really?" Tommy wondered.

"Mm-hmm," Kim commented, nodding rapidly. "My parents signed me up for it. They wanted me to learn balance in a different way. I struggled with it at first, but I got the hang of it. I like to practice my gymnastics on the balance beam at the Youth Center. That is if I don't have a bunch of homework to do."

"Awesome," Tommy yelled cheerfully. "I'd love to see you in action sometime." He tapped her nose with his finger. "I bet you look really cute when you do flips."

"Boys say that all the time, especially Skull," Kim said, her voice quieting to a whisper on the last word. She made a retching sound. "He has a huge crush on me. He is always asking me out on dates, though he bullies me. Bulk bullies me too. I'm not the only target. They go after Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy as well."

"How ironic," Tommy muttered, looking a little shocked. "A bully has a crush on a girl he harasses."

"The world is weird sometimes," Kim said thoughtfully. "So, what do you want to talk about next?"

"How about we talk about Moore, Oklahoma being the tornado capital of America?" Tommy suggested.

"I'd like that," Kim commented and let out a soft snort.

"Okay," Tommy said while rubbing his hands together. He laid them in his lap. He proceeded to talk about the history of tornadoes hitting his hometown.


	9. Such Tender Moments

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter nine of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. I decided the lake was the perfect place for them to have their first secret meeting because it was their spot in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It featured many tender moments between them, including their first kiss. Stay tuned for chapter ten.

XXXXX

Chapter 9: Such Tender Moments

A barred owl was sitting on a branch just below the middle of a tree at the lake thirty minutes later. It emitted three hoots. It turned its head around and spotted a black rat walking along the shoreline. It kept its eye on its target. The rat moved onto the sand with a soft squeak. The owl spread its wings and flew downward. It grabbed the rat with its talons, killing it instantly.

The owl flew upward. It headed for a tree near Tommy and Kim, who were still sitting on the ground. It landed on a branch close to the top. It proceeded to tear meat from its kill. He listened to her tell him about the time she threw a banana smoothie into Bulk and Skull's faces when they tried to leap at her, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy while they sat at the table in front of the Juice Bar.

"Bulk and Skull crashed into the floor beside the table. They sat up and shook their heads. Many people laughed at them, including us. They looked very embarrassed," she said.

"It serves those idiots right for leaping at you and your friends like that just because Jason made a remark about their constant misbehaving," he replied bluntly.

"No shit," Kim agreed. "Those bullies have had more detentions than anyone else has in Angel Grove High since school started last month. Mr. Kaplan needs to start charging them rent because they seem to live in detention." She blew a raspberry.

"Have you ever gotten detention?" Tommy asked curiously.

"I got detention once in eighth grade. I was ten minutes late to Mr. Douglas's second period science class because I had to go to the bathroom really bad. I tried to tell him I couldn't help that my stomach was hurting, but he didn't care. He sent me to detention for the period," Kim explained.

"What a jerk," Tommy growled with a bit of annoyance. He curled his hand into a fist while gritting his teeth. "If you ask me, he needed a huge kick to his ass."

"You said it," Kim said and huffed. "Mr. Douglas got fired when three girls reported him for sexual harassment. He denied he did anything wrong, despite an investigation revealed evidence of him making sexual comments toward them in their journals."

"Karma got him in the end," Tommy commented.

"Yep. He lost the right to teach as well," Kim added and cleared his throat. "What about you? Have you ever gotten detention in your life?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I can safely say no," Tommy answered with much pride.

"That's great," Kim whispered, warmth echoing from her voice. "Let's hope you don't break that detention-free streak."

"Yeah," Tommy said while nodding slowly. "I have to admit it was satisfying to watch Mrs. Markel send Skull to detention. He should know better than to play around in class."

"Bulk should know better than to be late to class," Kim commented sternly and crossed her arms. "I was satisfied to see Mr. Kaplan send him to detention. He doesn't take crap from anyone."

"He was quite nice to me when I showed up in his office because I wasn't sure where I had to go for first period. He got my file and gave me my schedule. I was on my way," Tommy explained.

She patted his shoulder before rubbing it lightly. She laid her hand in her lap as they looked toward the water. They watched a mallard duck waddle across it.

00000

Tommy and Kim were still looking at the lake ten minutes later. They saw two barred owls fly across the surface. The owls were in a nearly straight line. They listened to them hooting and watched them flap their wings to gain altitude. The owls became straight. Tommy and Kim's eyes followed the owls until the duo vanished behind the trees. They could still hear their hoots. They looked at each other.

"Talk about two owls staying together," she whispered in amazement.

"You're telling me," he replied. "It was pretty cool how they were in a nearly straight line until they were near the trees."

"Mm-hmm," Kim commented and smiled.

"Kim, you have the prettiest smile I've ever seen," Tommy complimented and gave her a wink.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim murmured and blushed as red as a cherry.

"There you go blushing again!" Tommy yelled in delight.

She felt the redness fade from her face. "Then stop saying flattering things about me! I can't handle it!"

He smirked. "Too bad. I will continue saying flattering things about you. In fact, you need a little bit of this!"

Tommy brought his hand to Kim's side and tickled it. She broke into a fit of hysterical giggles. She was so loud that she scared off a northern mockingbird that had wandered close to them. She started coughing. He ceased his assault, becoming a little guilty.

"I didn't mean for you to run out of breath," he apologized and took three deep breaths.

"It's okay, Tommy," she assured and formed a mischievous smile on her face. "Then again, you should watch this!"

She smacked him upside the head and jumped to her feet. She ran off, giggling like a maniac. He stood up and raced after her. He increased his stride, managing to catch up to her. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her body. He tightened his grip on her somewhat. She struggled against his grasp, but she couldn't get free.

"I have you now, little girl," Tommy said in an evil-sounding voice. "Surrender immediately!" He growled menacingly.

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" Kim yelled and let out a fake whimper. He released his hold on her. She turned around and rubbed her arms. "Damn. You have a strong grip."

"That's what happens when you work out five days a week," Tommy said, putting his hands behind his back. He clicked his tongue three times. "That includes doing karate."

"Cool," Kim said, giggling softly. "You won't believe this, but I was under Rita's influence once."

Tommy showed much surprise. "No way."

"I'm not kidding," Kim admitted. "Baboo spiked the gang's drinks with a punk potion while we were fighting Putties. Billy and I drank ours. We felt the effects immediately and knocked the other drinks over. We snapped at Jason, Zack, and Trini. We showed up at school dressed as punks the next day. Billy threatened Bulk while I flirted with Skull." She appeared as if she were ready to vomit.

"Whoa," Tommy yelled in amazement.

"Yeah. Alpha had to find the Singing Squash in order to cure Billy and me. Jason, Zack, and Trini had to deal with the Terror Toad. He used his horn to turn Zack and Trini into energy and devoured them. After Billy and I were cured, we joined Jason. We destroyed Terror Toad's horn. He ate Jason and Billy by using his tongue. I spotted his weak point. I shot arrows at his neck and freed the others. I killed him by shooting an arrow into his throat," Kim continued.

"I'm sure you were disgusted with the way you were dressed when you were cured," Tommy commented.

Kim ran her tongue over her teeth. "I was. So was Billy. When Trini and I were playing volleyball in the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull showed up. They wanted me to make good on my promise to take Skull out on a date. I refused. They challenged the gang to a volleyball match, but they ended up caught in the net together." She snickered.

"I wish I could've seen that. I would've been laughing my ass off," Tommy said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

She couldn't help but laugh. She moved back when he tried to grab her. She shook her finger at him.

"You were way too slow," Kim said with much playfulness.

"Oh, yeah?" Tommy asked, a smile forming on his face. He jumped up to her and took hold of her arms. "I was fast this time."

"Yes, you were," Kim said, pulling her arms out of his grasp. "I have to say you have the most handsome smile I have ever seen."

"Thanks," Tommy answered, his smile growing wider.

"At least you don't blush like I do when someone says something flattering," Kim said.

"I admit that blushing makes you even prettier," Tommy commented and flicked her nose. He furrowed his brow. "Hey, is something wrong with you? You didn't blush."

"Maybe there is," Kim teased. "You might as well taking me to the blushing doctor tomorrow."

Tommy squeezed Kim's neck, making her scream with laughter. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. She placed it at his side. She frowned somewhat.

"We don't want to face each other on the battlefield, Tommy, but we have to," she whispered sadly. "We can't let either side find out what is going on."

"At least we can have these peaceful moments," he responded tenderly. He touched her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "I wish they could last a very long time, though."

Kim sniffled and laid her hand on his wrist. "Me too. I am determined to cherish every second with you."

Tommy nodded at her. "So am I, Kim."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She encircled hers around his waist. She buried her face into his shoulder. She inhaled his musky scent, as did he with her sweet one. They stayed this way for thirty seconds before pulling apart. They looked at each other. Their breathing was soft yet steady.

"How about we go for a walk along the lake's shore?" Kim suggested.

"I'd like that," Tommy replied. "Come on."

Tommy and Kim started walking. He put his arm around her shoulder. She slipped hers around his waist. They didn't see a frog jump behind them. Nor did they hear it croak.

00000

Tommy and Kim were still walking along the lake's shore twenty minutes later. They were holding hands now. They observed four mallard ducks waddling across the surface. They decided to stop and watch them. They let go of each other. The first and second ducks quacked, followed by the third and fourth. They sped up their swimming a little bit. Their companions followed suit. Their quacking echoed on the wind.

She picked up a rock and threw it sideways. The rock skipped across the surface five times before sinking beneath it. She grabbed another one and threw it the same way. It went across the surface seven times before going underwater. He tried to hold back a chuckle, but he couldn't help himself. She glanced at him.

"I have to say you are just as good at skipping rocks as I am, Kim," Tommy complimented and crossed his arms.

"I'm glad to hear that, Tommy. It's fun watching rocks skip across the water. It looks like they're jumping," Kim responded.

"I agree. Wouldn't it be cool if we could jump from one end of the lake to the other?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, yes," Kim answered with a nod. "It'd be like flying through the air."

She waved her arms up and down as if they were wings. She watched him mimic her with his. They became still after a minute.

"The downside of jumping across a lake would be the possibility of colliding with a tree," Kim said and imitated an explosion.

"Nice imitation of an explosion," Tommy said in a warm voice.

"Thanks," Kim answered with much happiness.

He nodded at her. "You're welcome. Another downside to jumping across a lake would be crashing into the ground. You could become covered in mud."

She growled playfully. "Here comes the mud monster."

Kim raised her arms above her head. She growled as if she were a monster while marching in place. Tommy broke into a fit of laughter. She ceased her march and lowered her arms.

"You'd make a great monster," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she replied, standing tall and proud.

"You should do it again," Tommy commented.

"Nah. Once is enough for me," Kim said, shaking her head.

He pouted. "Aw! You're no fun!"

"Don't pout. You're not changing my mind," Kim answered as she waved her finger in the air.

"I'll pout for you, no matter what," Tommy said, stepping closer to her with a big smirk on his face.

"I'm fine with that," Kim whispered and flicked his nose. "Besides, you look really cute with a pout."

"Thanks," Tommy answered and laughed softly. "I'd love to see a pout from you. I bet you'd look just as cute."

"Okay," Kim said and formed a pout.

He smiled. "Look at you. You are so cute with a pout."

Kim blushed as red as a cherry. Tommy laughed and ruffled her hair. She pushed his hand aside and balled her hand into a fist. She put it up to his face with a menacing expression on hers.

"If you mess with my hair again, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich," she threatened in a playful manner.

"Bring it on," he taunted and snickered under his breath. "I love knuckle sandwiches."

"Okay," Kim said, the redness fading from her face. "Here it comes."

She pressed her fist against his chin. He leaned back somewhat and swung his arms backward as if he were falling. She couldn't help but laugh. He put them at his sides and brought his body forward. They turned toward the water.

"I'm so glad my parents' divorce was amicable," Kim said in relief. She frowned a bit. "I wish I could say the same for other couples."

"Divorce is hard at any age," Tommy said truthfully. "The children are the ones who suffer the most. Even if they are adults when their parents end their marriage, it can still be hard for them."

"Many unhappily married couples don't divorce because they oppose it," Kim pointed out. "They are religious. They don't want to deprive their children of a two-parent home. They don't want to look bad in society's eyes, especially women."

"No kidding," Tommy agreed. "I've read stories where divorced women were excluded from group gatherings by their married friends. The same friends had no problem with hanging out with divorced men." He rolled his eyes.

"That's ridiculous," Kim said bluntly.

"Look at how society views cheating men as being unable to control themselves, but it views cheating women as whores," Tommy said, his voice showing hints of anger.

"It's disgusting," Kim grumbled irritatingly. "Look at women who have affairs with attached men. They are always blamed, even if the men instigated the relationships." She mumbled inaudible words. "As for men having affairs with attached women, they are given a free pass, even if they instigated the relationships."

"It takes two to tango," Tommy commented bitterly. "No ifs, ands, or buts."

Kim gave a sharp nod. She tried to suppress a yawn, but she couldn't help herself. She smacked her lips.

"Even more ridiculous is parents who use their children as clubs to hit each other over the head," Kim muttered.

"Parents will drag each other into court over the stupidest things," Tommy hissed in annoyance. "Percy Farrow was a boy I knew back in Moore. His parents went through a bitter divorce when he was twelve. His father got custody of him. His mother got visitation every other weekend. They dragged each other into court over every little thing, even keeping a goldfish."

"That is totally immature," Kim said, shaking her head in disbelief. "What did the family court judge do about it?"

"Judge Merrifield got tired of it. She actually threatened to put Percy in foster care if the parents didn't stop their shenanigans. His parents finally wised up and started acting a lot more mature. They began discussing issues face-to-face instead of using the court," Tommy explained.

Kim expressed joy. "That's great. Sometimes, it takes a threat to remove the children to make parents straighten up."

Tommy chuckled. "Yep. Mr. and Mrs. Farrow never used the court to harass each other again."

Kim reached over and patted Tommy's shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze. Smiling mischievously, he trailed his fingers up her back and slapped her upside the head. She gave him a mock glare.

"How dare you do that to me!" she scolded as they faced each other.

"There is plenty more where that came from," he said and smiled widely. "That's a fact."

Tommy slapped Kim lightly on the cheek. He got a slap to his from her in retaliation. He waved his hand in front of her face. He raised it high, bringing it downward rapidly. She gave him a light slap to the back of his head. She rushed two fingers forward, only to be blocked by him holding his hand sideways between his eyes. He pushed her hand downward. He tickled her nose, which made her break into a fit of giggles.

"Do you do that _Three Stooges_ routine often?" Kim asked.

"Mm-hmm," Tommy answered with a chuckle. "It's my favorite routine to do. I never get tired of it."

She smiled. "Okay. I will do this one."

Kim picked up a stick to hold out in front of her. She placed her other hand above her head as if she were holding a hat. She flipped it while moving her arm from side to side. She made shooting noises. Tommy grabbed his chest. He gasped in shock.

"Shit! You got me!" Tommy shouted and groaned in pain. "I'm a goner!"

Tommy fell on his back with arms and legs spread out eagle style. He stopped groaning before losing consciousness. Kim put her arms down and threw the stick aside. She approached him. All of a sudden, he sprung to life and grabbed her. He pulled her down on top of him. She smacked him on the chest. She showed mock annoyance.

"You're so mean, Tommy!" Kim shouted.

"And proud of it," Tommy replied with a smug smile. "If you think you can change me, you've got another thing coming."

She ruffled his hair, laughing when he pushed her hand aside. She screamed in surprise when he flipped her over on her back. He brought his hands to her sides. He unleashed a tickle attack on them. She beat on him with her fists.

"Okay! You win! I surrender!" she cried.

"Great," he said and stopped his assault. "Remember who is on top of things right now." He smirked.

Kim made a funny noise. "It has to be you."

Tommy laughed. "Yep."

Kim tried to ruffle Tommy's hair, but he caught her wrist with a playful growl. He grabbed her other one and pinned both of them at her sides. She struggled against his grasp. She stopped after twenty seconds. They stared deep into each other's eyes. Their hearts began to pound against their chests. Their breathing became heavier.

He leaned down until his forehead was against hers. He took slow yet even breaths, as did she. He kissed her softly on the lips. He deepened it as he moved one hand down to her waist. She brought hers to his neck. Their tongues wrestled for control. Groans left their mouths. They broke apart and gasped for air. They stared at each other with much shock.

"I can't believe we just did that," Kim yelled.

"Me neither," Tommy responded, swallowing hard. "In fact, I really liked it."

"Me too," Kim admitted, her body trembling somewhat. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No," Tommy commented. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Unh-unh," Kim answered with a shake of her head. She couldn't help but smile. "It's nice to know I'm your first kiss."

"The same goes for you with me," Tommy whispered, tapping her nose with his finger. "Talk about a lucky night."

She giggled and looked at her watch. She let out a long whistle before turning back to him. He furrowed his brow.

"We should get back home," Kim said seriously.

"Okay," Tommy agreed and stood up. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. He gave them gentle squeezes. "How about we meet tomorrow night same time same place?"

She nodded at him. "Sure. It was wonderful seeing you tonight."

He smiled. "It was wonderful seeing you tonight too."

"Good night, Tommy," Kim murmured and squeezed his hands.

"You too, Kim," Tommy answered and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight."

Tommy and Kim let go of each other, though it was with much reluctance. He walked left while she went right. They looked over their shoulders at each other. He winked at her, and she mimicked him. They turned away.


	10. Sweet Interaction and Troublemakers

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ten of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over one hundred reivews. I didn't think it'd happen that fast, but I am very happy it did. I want to give SpecialK92 a shoutout for being the one hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, SpecialK92, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, black-ladyToronado-power, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has Tommy/Kim. Stay tuned for chapter eleven.

XXXXX

Chapter 10: Sweet Interaction and Troublemakers

Steady morning rain fell on Angel Grove High School the next day. The strong wind blew it a little sideways. Kim made her way through the front doors wielding her umbrella. She opened and closed it four times to rid it of excess water. She closed it all the way. She made her way toward her locker. A student bumped into her without excusing herself. She became irritated as she stopped in her tracks.

"Hey, witch!" she called angrily and clenched her teeth. "You're supposed to say, 'Excuse me!'"

Kim went to her locker and opened it. She looked in the mirror and saw her hair was a little messy due to the wind. She grabbed a brush she kept in there on a hook and brushed it. She managed to get it straight. She returned the brush to its hook. She slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. She grabbed her algebra book before placing her umbrella inside. She clicked her tongue and mumbled inaudible words.

She sighed happily, as she thought about the kiss she and Tommy shared. She never thought she would become attracted to a boy so quickly. She was glad it happened with him. She believed he was the cutest boy she had ever met. She was looking forward to their meeting tonight. She hoped it would be even better than the last one was.

Her thoughts drifted to Skull. She wished he would stop pestering her for dates, but there was little chance of that happening because he had been doing that since they were young children. At least she could take comfort in the fact that he never followed her around, called her constantly, or left gifts on her doorstep. She considered him just a big pest.

Tommy came out of the men's restroom, which happened to be the first of two doors on the right in the hallway leading left. He straightened the strap on his duffel bag. He spotted Kim as she opened her notebook and came to a stop. Smiling mischievously, he sneaked toward her and squeezed her neck. She jumped in fright. She closed her notebook and spun around. She gave him a mock-annoyed look.

"Tommy, how dare you sneak up on me like that!" she yelled and smacked him on the arm.

"I couldn't resist," he answered with a smirk. He leaned close to her ear. "Besides, you looked really cute when you jumped."

Tommy pulled back and winked at Kim, who punched him in the shoulder. They shared a laugh.

"Anyway, good morning, Kim," Tommy greeted.

"Good morning yourself, Tommy," Kim commented sweetly. A flash of lightning lid up the window at the stairs. Thunder came a second later. The falling rain became louder. They looked toward it. "It is getting bad out there."

"It might be, but the rain will be gone by noon," Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. They shifted their attention back to each other. She closed her locker and turned around. She leaned her back against it. She huffed quietly. "We Californians are lucky if it rains once a year."

"The lack of rain sucks," Tommy commented regretfully. He smiled warmly. "At least there is beach weather year round."

She giggled. "My friends and I go the beach a lot in the dead of winter. While most of the country freezes its butt off, we enjoy the warm weather and sunshine."

He leaned toward her ear. "I'm sure you look really cute in a bikini."

Kim blushed somewhat while biting her lip. Tommy pulled away from her and exhaled slowly. They looked around before leaning close to each other.

"I can't help thinking about our kiss," Tommy admitted softly and tried to suppress a yawn, but he couldn't help himself.

"Me too," Kim whispered, smiling lightly. "It was everything I dreamed my first kiss would be."

"The same goes for mine," Tommy agreed and pressed his lips together. "I know it sounds silly, but I've been attracted to you since the second I saw you."

"It's not silly. I've been attracted to you since I laid eyes on you Sunday afternoon," Kim responded, winking at him. "The more I look at you, the more I want to be near you."

"I feel the same way with you. I can't wait for our next meeting in the park," Tommy commented eagerly and tapped her nose with his finger. "It's going to be great."

"How about we bring blankets to this meeting?" Kim suggested.

"That's a good idea," Tommy murmured and emitted a loud snort. "We don't want to get dirt on our clothes, especially sand." He became disgusted. "Sand gets everywhere."

"I don't want to say what places it gets in," Kim grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Nope, nope, nope."

"Sure, Ducky," Tommy teased.

"I do like imitating her," Kim said with a giggle. She blew a raspberry. "Yep, yep, yep."

Tommy and Kim pulled away from each other. They watched three students pass them. She moved her hand to the bottom of her notebook.

"Many girls look at me with a lot of jealousy because I am the daughter of a lawyer _and_ a dentist," Kim admitted.

Tommy scoffed. "Who cares if they are jealous? Your parents work hard for their money. At least you don't look down on those who are less fortunate."

"My parents told me having a bunch of money didn't make me better than anyone else was," Kim said truthfully. "Unfortunately, some wealthy students never learned that. Veronica Lloyd is the perfect example. She loves putting down people who are less fortunate than she is. Her parents are very successful real estate agents. Her father makes a little more than her mother does, but they spoil her all the same. She brags about new possessions she gets." She stuck her finger down her throat and made a gagging sound.

"Whoa," Tommy whispered in amazement.

Kim put her hand at her side. "She is the biggest snob in all of Angel Grove."

"And proud of it," a female voice said snobbishly.

Tommy and Kim cringed and looked toward Veronica, who stood in front of the stairs. She made her way toward them, pushing a student back as he attempted to pass her. He went around her. She stopped before the duo. She had an arrogant look on her face, almost as if she were expecting a parade for her arrival.

"Hey there, Kimberly. It's nice to see you," Veronica said, her voice laced with much sarcasm.

"What do you want, Veronica?" Kim demanded.

"Can't I say hi to a friend of mine?" Veronica sneered.

"I wouldn't be your friend if my life depended on it," Kim snapped.

"Wow. You are being very snippy today," Veronica taunted and laughed raucously. "How about another snippy comment?"

"No, thank you," Kim retorted and narrowed her eyes at the snob.

"Whatever," Veronica said and looked at Tommy. She put her hands on her sides. "You're hanging out with the new kid."

"Why do you care if she is hanging out with me?" Tommy growled and gritted his teeth. "By the way, the name is Tommy Oliver. I moved here from Moore. Kim told me a little bit about you."

"I overheard every word she said," Veronica replied, giving Kim an ugly look. She turned back to him. "You shouldn't hang out with her. She hangs out with losers. Their names are Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy. They aren't rich like she and I are."

"Her friends aren't losers. Just because you are rich doesn't make you better than other people are," Tommy said, his eyes showing some anger. "Money doesn't buy you happiness or friends."

"You're such a snob that it's no wonder you're always sitting by yourself at lunch," a female voice added bluntly.

Veronica turned to see Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy standing a short distance away. Tommy and Kim saw them as well. They walked up to her. She gave Trini a dirty look.

"Those are strong words coming from an Asian, Trini," Veronica leered while narrowing her eyes at the Yellow Ranger. "I heard Asians don't have sharp tongues."

"We have just as sharp tongues as other people do in this world," Trini retorted defiantly.

"Still, it doesn't make you less of a loser. Kim is the biggest loser of all because she chose to hang out with all of you instead of someone like me," Veronica commented.

"Give me a break, Veronica," Tommy hissed in irritation. "The only loser I see here is you. Having material possessions makes you happy only temporarily. To regain that happiness, you have to get more."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "So?"

Billy huffed. "There is no so about it. You should be grateful that you have a roof over your head and food in your belly. Some people don't have anything. Unfortunately, you are unable to understand that."

"Poor people deserve their fates, Billy. They are leeches on society. The world would be better off without them," Veronica leered, turning her nose upward.

Trini crossed her arms. "Don't hold that nose so high, Veronica."

"You'll drown because it is pouring down rain outside," Zack added.

"You don't want your makeup and hair ruined, do you?" Jason quipped with a snicker.

Zack, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Tommy tried to stifle snickers, but they couldn't help themselves. Veronica became a little angry. They and Jason turned quiet very quickly.

"Many people became poor through no fault of their own, Veronica. They shouldn't be treated like garbage. They should have any help we can give them," Tommy said.

"Who cares? They won't amount to a thing. Neither will any of you. You are all destined for dead-end jobs," Veronica growled.

"Keep saying that, Veronica. It will never make it true," Kim retorted.

"If you think looking down on others will make you happy, you're dreaming big time," Tommy added.

"That's what you think," Veronica said and rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later, losers."

Veronica started walking down the hallway in front of the stairs. She held her nose high. Suddenly, she bumped into Mr. Kaplan, who held a small coffee-filled cup in his hand. He accidentally spilled it all over her blue-and-black tie-dye blouse that was covered in sparkly gems. She screamed in frustration as he expressed guilt.

"My blouse!" Veronica screeched.

"I'm sorry, Veronica," Mr. Kaplan apologized. "I didn't see you there."

"Well, you should've watched where you are going, Mr. Kaplan," Veronica snapped in anger. "You ruined my blouse. I will have to spend three hundred dollars to replace it."

"Hey, I didn't mean to," Mr. Kaplan retorted and shook his head in disbelief. "Besides, you shouldn't wear such an expensive blouse to school on a messy day."

"There is no way that I will ever wear cheap clothing like those losers do," Veronica said, eyeing the group.

"Veronica Lloyd, don't call those students losers," Mr. Kaplan yelled disapprovingly.

"Why do you care?" Veronica wondered. "Besides, it's true. They are losers."

"I care because I want to see my students become fine people," Mr. Kaplan said, sighing heavily. "I am warning you. If I hear you call them losers again, you are going to detention during first period."

"I don't care. They are big time losers," Veronica said defiantly and looked at the principal.

"All right. You asked for it," Mr. Kaplan said and clenched his teeth. "You are going to detention." He grabbed a pen and a pink slip from his pocket. He started writing. "I will let Ms. Applebee know you won't be attending her economics class."

"Please, Mr. Kaplan. Don't send me to detention," Veronica begged.

"You should've thought about that before you called Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Tommy, and Kim losers in front of me," Mr. Kaplan commented seriously and looked at her. He finished writing and gave her the slip. He returned his pen to his pocket. "If you have an assignment in that class, you will do it for homework. Now, go to detention."

Veronica mumbled inaudible words while walking right. She glared over her shoulder at Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Tommy, and Kim, who waved at her with big smirks on their faces. She looked ahead. The teens turned to Mr. Kaplan as he approached them. They lowered their arms.

"Nice work, Mr. Kaplan," Zack cheered and clapped twice.

Trini squeaked in delight. "You really showed Veronica who was boss."

"I hope that will teach her a lesson about calling students losers in front of me," Mr. Kaplan responded and gazed at Tommy. "How do you like Angel Grove High so far, Tommy?"

"I really like it, sir," Tommy admitted joyfully. "All of my teachers are nice. So are many students."

Mr. Kaplan smiled. "Good. An Oklahoma boy like you had to deal with tornadoes a lot. Now, you get to experience earthquakes."

Tommy held up his hand. "Hey, my family is already preparing for earthquakes."

"Great," Mr. Kaplan answered in a warm voice. "Jason, Trini, Kim, you will be happy to know that Ms. Teasdale will be in class today. She is much better. I'll see you kids later."

The group observed Mr. Kaplan turning on his heel and walking away. Zack looked toward Tommy, shock registering on his face. The others turned to the boy.

"You're from Oklahoma, Tommy?" Zack blurted out.

"Yeah. I'm from Moore, the tornado capital of America," Tommy admitted, giving a shrug.

Zack laughed. "I have an older brother named Robbie who lives with my grandparents in Newcastle, Oklahoma. He helps them run their horse farm and works at a dairy farm. He's been living there since he was eighteen."

"That's really cool, Zack," Tommy answered.

"Zack is lucky to have such a great role model in his older brother. My older sister was never a good role model for me. Her name is Leah. She stole from my parents and me for years. She lives an apartment and works at Bank of America. She has been fired from several jobs because she wouldn't do her assigned work," Trini muttered sadly.

Tommy showed sympathy for her. "I'm sorry, Trini."

"I remember one incident that Leah stole from me. I was saving my allowance to buy my mother something nice for her fortieth birthday. I was nine years old. I got four dollars a week for an allowance. After fourteen weeks of saving, I had fifty-six dollars. I wanted to go to Wal-Mart to find a forty-dollar necklace there. I went to my nightstand and opened the first drawer, where my money was stashed. It was gone. I looked everywhere for it. Leah walked in wearing a necklace. I asked her where she got it. She said she got it at Wal-Mart for forty dollars," Trini explained.

"Let me guess. Leah took the money," Tommy suggested.

"She did," Trini answered, a little anger showing in her voice. "She admitted it and showed no remorse. I told Mom when she came home from work. She was infuriated. She took the necklace from Leah and claimed it as her birthday present from me. Leah threw such a huge tantrum that she made the brattiest kids in the neighborhood look like angels. She was eighteen. She knew better."

"I hate to say it, Trini, but your sister is a bitch," Tommy said in a blunt voice.

Trini clicked her tongue. "Oh, I agree. I'm glad Dad banned her from our house after stealing from us so much. I want nothing to do with her."

Trini tightened her ponytail before rubbing the back of her neck with both hands. She placed them at her sides.

"At least Leah doesn't sleep around like my mom does," Jason mumbled with a heavy sigh. "She and my dad went through a bitter divorce when I was ten. She has a my-way-or-the-highway attitude. She hated he got custody of me and received visitation only every other weekend. She has used it to harass him, my stepmother, my stepsister, and me. Elisa and Annie are like my real mother and sister respectively. Mom has canceled visitation due to some 'emergency' many times. That is code she is screwing a guy she picked up."

"Your mom sounds a lot like my birth mom, Jason," Tommy said and frowned. "She started treating me like crap after she was a devoted mother to me for the first three years of my life. My birth dad abandoned her three months before I was born. She abandoned me at Kroger when I was seven. Josh and Kerri Oliver took me in. They adopted me after I had lived with them for eight months."

"It sucks your birth parents failed you, Tommy, but at least you got adopted by a loving family," Jason pointed out.

"Thank God," Tommy whispered in relief. "By the way, I know about Kim's parents' divorce. She told me about it yesterday."

"She's the lucky one. I wish Mom handled her divorce with Dad in a mature way," Jason muttered in sadness.

"Look on the bright side. You have a stepmother and a stepsister who love you," Tommy replied comfortingly.

"That's true," Jason agreed.

"My mother died from breast cancer when I was thirteen years old. She battled it for a year before it took her life. She loved my inventions, especially the ones that made the housework easier to do. She encouraged me to enter science fairs. I entered five and won first place in three of them," Billy announced with pride.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Billy," Tommy whispered with much sympathy. "It's great she supported your inventions, though."

"How about the dweeb invents a remote to turn all of you off?" a male voice asked rudely.

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy looked ahead to see Bulk and Skull standing a short distance away. The bullies approached the group. Skull chewed gum.

"Well, well, if it isn't the new kid hanging out with the dweebs, Skull," Bulk taunted.

"Yeah!" Skull answered and smacked his gum. "I guess that makes him a dweeb too, Bulk." He laughed raucously.

"The name's Tommy, guys. You don't need to call me the new kid," Tommy retorted and became annoyed at Skull's resuming his gum smacking. "Stop smacking your gum, Skull. It's rude."

"It may be rude, but I love chewing gum," Skull commented with defiance. He blew a big bubble in his gum. He popped it and used his tongue to pull it back in his mouth. "That was a big bubble, wasn't it?"

Bulk patted his best friend's shoulder. "It was a great big one, Skull."

"If Skull blew a big enough bubble, he could've floated away—" Jason started.

Zack smirked. "And taken Bulk for a ride!"

The entire group broke into a fit of laughter. Bulk and Skull didn't look the least bit amused. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy grew quiet after twenty seconds. Bulk focused his attention on Tommy while Skull gazed at Kim dreamily.

"Hey, Kim. What do you say we catch a movie Saturday night since your parents will be out of town?" Skull suggested.

"I'd rather watch a really bad movie at home than see one with you, Skull," Kim retorted.

Skull showed disappointment and snapped his fingers. "Aw, nuts!"

"As for you, Tommy, you insulted me two days ago and need to apologize for it," Bulk insisted.

"You're not getting an apology from me, Bulk. You don't deserve it," Tommy responded with much defiance. "You deserved to be insulted for the way you treated Kim. You're supposed to treat people with respect, especially ladies." He snorted.

"Then I will have to force an apology out of you," Bulk growled in anger.

"How will you do that?" Zack wondered.

Bulk smirked. "By doing this!"

Bulk leapt at Tommy, who moved out of the way along with Kim. He ended up colliding with her locker. He pulled away and shook his head. He babbled loudly. He looked toward Tommy and made another leap at him. Tommy jumped aside. This caused the bully to hit the floor on his stomach and slide across it. Bulk slammed his head on the wall underneath the bench at the end of the hallway. He struggled to his feet as the group gathered around Tommy. Skull rushed to him to help him up.

"I hope you had a nice trip, Bulk," Tommy joked.

Trini smirked. "We hope to see you next fall."

The entire group laughed. Bulk and Skull shot them dirty looks before stomping off. They mumbled inaudible words. Jason gazed at Tommy, appearing very impressed.

"You handled Bulk quite well, Tommy," Jason complimented.

"Thanks, Jason. I defended a lot of kids from bullies back in Moore," Tommy pointed out and chuckled. "Some of them were as bad as Bulk and Skull."

"Cool," Zack said and looked at his watch. He let out a long whistle before turning to the others. "We better get to our classes. It won't be much longer before the bell rings."

"I agree," Tommy said, nodding slowly. "It was nice talking to you guys."

"You too, Tommy," Kim answered. "We'll see you later."

Tommy rushed upstairs while singing a scat. Jason, Trini, and Kim went right and started a conservation about snakes. Zack and Billy headed left and snapped their fingers.


	11. Pre-Class Talk and Surprise Quiz

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eleven of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has a little bit of Jason/Trini. I am looking forward to doing the first action scene. The action sequence will likely span a few chapters and contain a Megazord battle. It will be a lot of fun to do because I am eager to have Dragontor show how aggressive he really is. Before that, I will do Tommy and Kim's second secret meeting because I want to go on and get it over with. I am not sure when Kalos and Kako will appear again, but I hope it will be in the near future. I enjoyed doing their first two appearances, especially when they tried to sway Tommy. Stay tuned for chapter twelve.

XXXXX

Chapter 11: Pre-Class Talk/Surprise Quiz

Jason, Trini, and Kim arrived at the door to Angie's classroom within four minutes. They placed their backs against the wall next to it. They observed three students going inside. They heard them talking about the in-service and parent-teacher conferences coming in mid-October. They also caught what those students would do on that Friday and Monday. They looked at each other.

"I can't wait for in-service and parent-teacher conferences. We'll have a four-day weekend," Kim said eagerly.

"It's our first real vacation," Jason said with much happiness. "After that, we'll be on Thanksgiving Break. That's another four-day weekend. Christmas Break comes after that. We'll be out of school for two weeks."

"The best part is my parents are leaving for Orlando the Sunday before the parent-teacher conferences!" Trini squealed joyfully. She patted him on the shoulder before giving it a gentle squeeze. He touched hers lightly. They put their hands at their sides. "I can't wait to have the house to myself for a full week."

"I think the gang should get together at your house on that Monday. It'd be nice to hang out there for the entire day," Jason suggested and pumped a fist. He let out a small laugh.

"Yes, it would," Trini said, smiling warmly. She moved her neck with a grimace. "My parents told me they didn't have a problem with me having the gang over. They just don't want to come home to a messy house." She shrugged.

"Who wants to come home to a messy house after a weeklong vacation?" Jason commented.

"I've got an idea. How about we order pizza from Pizza Hut for lunch?" Kim asked, curiosity showing in her eyes.

"I already asked my parents about that. They said they had no problem with it. Dad even gave me money for it, though I told him I was fine paying for it myself. He insisted I take it because he wanted me to save my money. How could I say no?" Trini wondered.

"Great minds think alike," Kim yelled in delight.

"Yes, they do!" Trini blurted out.

The girls formed fists and bumped them together. They heard fake sniffling and crying. They looked at Jason, who wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Are you ladies leaving me out of the fun?" Jason muttered, his lower lip quivering.

"Of course not, Jase," Kim assured in a gentle voice. "We'd never leave you out."

Trini ruffled Jason's hair. "Besides, you are capable of being great fun."

Jason swatted her hand aside. "If you touch my hair again, I'll tie yours in a knot and duct-tape you to the flagpole." He flicked her nose twice.

"Do it. I dare you," Trini taunted and narrowed her eyes at him.

"After you do those things to Trini, I will do them to you," Kim threatened in a playful manner.

"Oh, that _really_ scares me, little sis," Jason said as he turned to her.

"You should be scared, big bro. I'm the queen of mean," Kim said, holding up her fist.

"What are you really is the queen of shopping," Jason pointed out.

Kim put her fist at her side. "That's true."

Jason, Trini, and Kim watched three more students go inside the classroom. They looked at each other.

"How about we invite Tommy over to your house on that Monday, Trini?" Kim suggested. "I bet he'd like to spend time with us."

"I think that's a great idea, Kim," Trini answered, warmth echoing from her voice. "I hope he likes Pizza Hut."

"Me too. Everyone knows Pizza Hut makes the best pizza," Jason said with pride.

"I pray to God that Leah doesn't show up on your doorstep while you are home alone, Trini," Kim whispered, a little fear lining her voice.

"Me neither, Kim," Trini agreed. "If she thinks I will let her in, she has another thing coming." She scoffed. "She doesn't deserve to live with my family after stealing from us so much."

"That girl has such a huge sense of entitlement that it's not funny," Jason grumbled irritatingly. "She believes everything should be handed to her on a silver platter. Her parents weren't raised with that kind of thinking, yet she turned out that way." He shook his head in disbelief.

"My parents' lecture about working hard to get ahead never stuck with her for some unknown reason," Trini mumbled in sadness.

"She thought she had the right to take your money and buy that necklace for herself. Your mother was right to claim it as her birthday present. It's like you bought it yourself," Kim explained.

"During one encounter with her at the mall last month, Leah told us she would find a rich guy to marry. She said we would all be stuck at dead-end jobs while she lived the high life," Trini said, rolling her eyes. "I told her to move to Hollywood because it is full of rich male celebrities who would gladly pay for her companionship."

"I can see her dumping a rich man for a richer one. Nothing will ever be enough for her," Jason hissed.

"Money doesn't buy happiness, but it makes misery easier to deal with," Kim commented bluntly.

"Ditto," Jason agreed.

The Rangers looked both ways and leaned close to each other. Two students walked past them and went into the classroom.

"It's good Rita laid low yesterday. It allowed Billy to repair more of the Command Center. I hope she continues doing that," Jason whispered uncertainly.

"It was amazing to see how clean it was compared to Monday," Kim answered in awe.

"We should be prepared for another possible slow day," Trini warned with a heavy sigh.

Kim scoffed. "If you ask me, we need to add another day to the week."

"I'd love that. We could call it Funday," Jason commented.

"Quailman did both after giving everyone their weekends back after he defeated the Rulemeister in the _Doug_ episode called 'Doug Vs the Rulemeister,'" Trini pointed out.

"I love _Doug._ Doug has to have the biggest imagination of any boy I've ever seen," Kim said, giggling.

Jason smiled and yawned a little bit. "We have pretty big imaginations ourselves."

"How about you geeks imagine yourselves on a deserted island?" a male voice said rudely.

Jason, Trini, and Kim looked ahead to see Bulk standing before them. The bully stared them down. He held his worksheet in his hand. He clicked his tongue four times.

"Well, well, Bulk decided he wouldn't risk getting detention," Jason said, blowing a raspberry.

"You finished your algebra assignment," Kim added in surprise. "You must be improving yourself." She laughed sarcastically.

"That was so funny that I died laughing, geeks," Bulk retorted, making a funny noise. "How about you three go to the Youth Center, so I won't have to look at you?"

Jason shook his head. "No, thank you."

"We are not about to cut school," Kim added in sternness.

"We'd get in big trouble for that," Trini said with a roll of her eyes.

Kim pointed her finger at the bully. "Besides, the Youth Center doesn't open until eight o'clock. We wouldn't wait out in the pouring rain until Ernie let us in. We're not dumb, unlike some people."

Jason, Trini, and Kim headed into the classroom. Bulk made a mean face as he followed them close behind. He approached the teacher's desk and laid his worksheet on it. The trio went to their desks. They took their backpacks off their backs to lay them on the floor. They seated themselves.

Bulk removed his backpack from his back as he went to the desk behind Kim. He put it on the floor before sitting down. The bell rang loudly. The last of the students rushed into the classroom and took their seats. He tapped his pencil on his desk while whispering inaudible words. He propped his head up with his elbow and emitted a soft snort.

Fifty-year-old Angie walked in and closed the door behind her. As a Caucasian, she was slightly taller than Kim was. She was very lean, and her skin was rather pale. Her face had so many wrinkles that a map could be drawn on it. Her long brown hair was straight. It happened to be up in a bun. Her eyes were brown.

"Good morning, class," Angie greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Teasdale," the students responded.

"It's good to be back," Angie said, going behind her desk and laying her briefcase on top of her desk. "Being sick really stinks."

"It does, Ms. Teasdale," Jason agreed. "Then again, what can you do? If you're sick, you're sick." He yawned again.

"You don't want to get everyone else sick," Kim commented matter-of-factly.

"The bright side about yesterday is Mr. Kaplan did a nice job leading this class," Trini said proudly.

"Yep," Kim said.

"He had to send me to detention for being late," Bulk muttered in some annoyance. "It was just a few seconds after the bell rang."

"It doesn't matter, Bulk," Jason said, glaring at him along with Trini and Kim. "You need to be in your seat or getting into the classroom by the time the bell rings. A sudden trip to the bathroom can stop you from getting here on time. That is a good excuse. You can be excused for being late if you had to meet with Mr. Kaplan or Mr. McGregor about something."

"Your fooling around is what made you late. That is not a good excuse at all," Trini said, gritting her teeth.

Bulk mouthed the Yellow Ranger's words in a mocking manner. Trini waved him off. They and the other students gazed at their teacher, who opened her briefcase and reached into it.

"I have a surprise for all of you," Angie announced in eagerness.

"Is it getting out of class early?" Bulk asked with a big smile on his face.

Angie pulled out a stack of worksheets and closed her briefcase. "Nope. We're having a quiz on solving for x. You need to clear your desks, except for a pencil."

Bulk frowned. "Oh, man."

Most of the other students let out annoyed groans. They and the others cleared their desks and got out their pencils. Lightning lit up the window. Thunder sounded a second later. The lights flickered three times before they went out completely. Everyone looked up. Bulk chuckled and patted his desk three times.

"I guess that means we don't have to take the quiz," Bulk shouted and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, we are still taking this quiz, Bulk," Angie replied sternly.

"You're out of luck," Kim said, peering over her shoulder at the bully and giggling to herself.

"I'd stop giggling if I were you," Bulk retorted and pointed his finger at her.

"What will you do, tape my mouth shut?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would if I had some tape," Bulk hissed in annoyance.

"Oh, joy! That means I can talk and annoy you all I want," Kim cheered and pumped her fist. She laid it in her lap. "Then again, I don't want detention. You and Skull live there."

"Mr. Kaplan needs to start charging you two rent," Jason said in a very blunt voice. "If he doesn't get paid, then he needs to evict both of you."

"You two keep getting karma delivered to you," Trini added, nodding sharply. "I don't know if you will ever get enough to realize that you need to change your attitudes."

Bulk shot Jason and Trini a glare and stuck his tongue out at them. He pulled it back into his mouth. Suddenly, the lights came back on. They flickered without going off again. Angie couldn't help but smile.

"Now, I don't have to get my snake light out," Angie whispered in much relief. She approached the first desk and gave the student a stack. "You will all have ten minutes to complete this quiz. Do the best you can on it."

Angie watched the student lay a work sheet on his desk and hand the stack back. She gave the others at each desk one. She headed to her desk to sit down. She grabbed her briefcase and laid it on the floor. She got the worksheets from yesterday's assignment and started looking over the first one. She mumbled inaudible words.

Bulk gazed at his teacher closely. He looked around carefully three times. His eyes settled on the student on his right. He watched her write down her an answer. She smiled in satisfaction. He smirked and started to lean toward her. He heard a clearing throat. He looked toward Angie, who had a serious look on her face.

"I hope it's that girl's perfume you are sniffing, Bulk," Angie said and furrowed her brow.

"That's exactly what I was doing, Ms. Teasdale," Bulk answered as the student eyed him. He sniffed the air beside her. He got a whiff of lavender perfume. He pulled away from her. "It smells good."

Angie pointed her pen at him. "Remember. If I catch you cheating, it's an automatic F. You're going to detention. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bulk said, nodding slowly.

"Good," Angie said, clearing her throat. She clenched her teeth. "Now, get back to work!"

Bulk snorted. "Sure."

Angie shifted her attention back to the worksheets. Bulk looked both ways again. He settled his eyes on Kim. He leaned over her shoulder. He pulled back when she moved her head a little bit. Smirking widely, he tried again. He managed to get a glimpse of her worksheet. He saw her write down her answers. Just then, she caught him in the corner of her eye.

"Hey, stop looking at my quiz, you jerk!" Kim yelled angrily and looked over her shoulder at the bully as he pulled away.

"I wasn't looking at your quiz. I was just sniffing your perfume," Bulk insisted.

"I'm not wearing any perfume today!" Kim retorted, her grip tightening on her pencil. She looked about ready to break it in half. "You were looking at my quiz!"

"No, I wasn't!" Bulk screeched.

"Yes, you did!" Trini said, flaring her nostrils.

"We saw you," Jason added.

"Shut up, you geeks," Bulk snapped, glaring at the duo. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Jason, Trini, and Kim have every right to call you out on your cheating, Bulk," Angie said. Bulk shifted his attention toward her along with the trio. "I saw you doing it as well. I think a trip to detention is in order."

"I wasn't cheating, Ms. Teasdale. You have to believe me," Bulk pleaded.

"I don't think so, Bulk. You're not worming your way out of this one," Angie answered firmly. "You are getting an F on this quiz. Now, hand it in. Go to detention. I don't want to hear another word from you."

Bulk mouthed 'Damn it' before digging the heel of his black boot into the floor. He stood up with a loud grunt. He grabbed his quiz and his backpack. He approached the desk and gave Angie his worksheet. He watched her write on a pink slip. She handed it to him before resuming looking over the worksheets laying in front of her.

Jason, Trini, and Kim observed the bully going toward the door. They waved at him with big smirks on their faces. They were glad they didn't have to deal with him for the rest of the period. He shot them a dirty look as he went into the hallway. The trio resumed working on their worksheets. The lights flickered, but they stayed on.


	12. Physical Science Lecture and Detention

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twelve of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just five days to get out. Tommy and Kim's second secret meeting is coming in the chapter after the next one. I am looking forward to doing that. I decided to change the physical sceince class's assignment to states of matter. I felt it was better suited for it. It was also to coincide with this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter thirteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 12: Physical Science Lecture/Detention

Janelle wrote about liquids on her classroom's whiteboard with her red marker. She mumbled inaudible words. Her students wrote down her notes. Tommy erased a word he had written and jotted down another. Connie mimicked both of his actions. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes before clicking her tongue three times.

Skull stopped writing and looked at Violet, who sat in the desk in front of him. He stared at the back of her head. He remembered when Janelle announced to everyone that the girl was ill with the stomach virus that had been going around at the beginning of class yesterday. He joked about her getting sick of coming to school. He was disappointed when no one laughed at his joke. He saw himself as a funny man. Others didn't think so with the exception of Bulk.

Skull gazed at Tommy and Connie. He returned his attention to Violet, a mischievous smile forming on his face. He played with her braid using his pencil. She tried to grab it, but he took it away. He snickered and poked each of her shoulders. She flinched, but she stayed focused on her worksheet. He gave neck a poke. She grew frustrated and glared over her shoulder at him.

"You need to stop bothering me, Skull," Violet said sternly.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," Skull answered in an innocent voice.

Violet growled angrily. "Don't pull that crap. You played with my braid and poked my shoulders and neck with your pencil."

"No, I didn't," Skull said with a shake of his head.

"Yes, you were," Tommy blurted out.

"Tommy and I saw you," Connie added.

Skull glared at the duo and balled his hand into a fist. "Mind your own business, you idiots!"

"Tommy, Connie, Skull, Violet, don't talk unless you need to ask a question or make a comment on what I am writing about," Janelle said, ceasing her writing and turning around.

"Yes, ma'am," the four students said as they turned to her.

"Skull, I am warning you. I am _not_ in the mood for your shenanigans today," Janelle said in a stern voice. "I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night because my two-year-old daughter had an ear infection. I can't go to Lilli's daycare to comfort her."

"At least the workers can give her over-the-counter eardrops," Violet pointed out in comfort.

"That's true, Violet," Janelle said, looking at her. She turned to Skull. "As for you, Skull, I'm keeping a close eye on you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Skull answered.

Janelle snorted. "Good."

Janelle turned around and resumed writing on the whiteboard. Her students jotted down her notes.

"Cohesion is the tendency for the same kind of particles to be attracted to each other. This accounts for the surface tension of a liquid. Surface tension could be called a very thin 'skin' of particles that are more strongly attracted to each other than they are to the particles surrounding them. They can be surprisingly strong as long as they are undisturbed," Janelle said.

"That's quite interesting, Mrs. Markel," Tommy commented.

"It sure is, Tommy," Janelle agreed as she stopped writing. She faced the class. "The surface tension of water is great enough to support the weight of insects."

"Wow," Connie whispered in amazement.

"I'd love to turn into an insect and walk across the surface of water," Skull said with pride.

"You'd have to find a magic lamp first, Skull," Violet said, looking over her shoulder at him. "A genie will grant you only three wishes, so you'd have to use them wisely."

"Who knows? Rita Repulsa just might capture you and turn you into an incest," Connie said. She saw Skull look toward her.

"Of course, it wouldn't an ordinary insect," Tommy added. "It'd be a giant one. You wouldn't want to be an insect monster, would you?"

"I guess I shouldn't be an insect. I'd have to avoid being stepped on by people, especially geeks like you and your friends, Tommy," Skull snapped.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Tommy retorted.

"All right, that's enough," Janelle said, waving her hands in the air. She faced the whiteboard to write on it. "Cohesive forces are greatest beneath the surface of the liquid. This is where particles are attracted to each other on all sides. Surface particles are more strongly attracted to the identical particles within the liquid than they are to the surrounding air. This allows liquids to form spheres. That is the shape with the least amount of surface area. They form the classic raindrop shape when gravity distorts them."

Janelle wrote down the rest of the words she spoke. Her students mimicked her. Tommy and Connie found words they didn't need and erased them. The teacher turned around once she was finished.

"No two raindrops look the same. Some are big. Some are small," Janelle commented softly.

"My family has several Christmas ornaments that look like raindrops. They are circular at the bottom and thin all the way to the top," Connie explained.

"I bet you like to put them to your face and pretend you are crying," Skull teased with a snicker.

"Yes, I do," Connie hissed in annoyance. She glared at him. "So what?"

Tommy looked at the bully. "Lots of people who have raindrop ornaments do that. They think it is fun."

"Guys like you and Bulk think you're tough," Violet said, looking over her shoulder at Skull. "In reality, you are big wimps who run at the slightest bit of danger."

"In reality, you are big wimps who run at the slightest bit of danger," Skull replied mockingly.

Janelle cleared her throat, causing the four students to look at her. "Okay. Cut it out."

Some students snickered, but their teacher quieted them by shushing. She faced the whiteboard to write on it some more. They wrote down her notes. She ran her tongue over her teeth.

"Adhesion is when forces of attraction exist between different types of particles," Janelle commented. "Particles of a liquid are not only attracted to each other, but they are generally attracted to their containers' particles." She emitted a small yawn.

"In other words, the liquid particles love the container particles," Tommy joked.

"You could say that, Tommy," Janelle said, chuckling to herself. "Liquid particles are drawn up above the surface at the edges on the container's sides." She rubbed her nose, followed by her neck. "The combination of cohesive and adhesive forces means that a slight concave curve exists at the surface of most liquids. This is known as the meniscus. The most accurate measurement of the volume of a liquid in a graduated cylinder is observed by looking at the volume marks closest to the bottom of this meniscus."

"Why would looking at the bottom of the meniscus be the most accurate way of measuring a graduated cylinder's volume? It doesn't make sense at all," Skull murmured, tapping his pencil on his notebook.

"I don't know why, Skull. That's the way it is," Janelle answered honestly. She continued writing. "Adhesion accounts for capillary action when a liquid is drawn up into a very narrow tube. One example is when someone collects a sample of blood by touching a tiny glass tube to the blood droplet on the tip of a pricked finger."

"Pricking your finger is quite painful," Connie muttered irritatingly. "I hate it when it happens." She shuddered in disgust.

"Who doesn't, Connie?" Janelle asked, giving a shrug. "Viscosity is a measure of how much a liquid resists flowing freely. A slow-flowing liquid is more viscous than a fast-flowing one. A substance with low viscosity is thinner than a substance with higher viscosity is. For example, honey is more viscous than water. Honey is thicker than water and flows more slowly. Viscosity is easily reduced by heating the liquid. When heated, the particles of the liquid are able to move faster. They can flow more freely."

"Hey, stop that!" a female voice yelled.

Janelle stopped writing and turned around to see Skull using his pencil to play with Violet's braid. Violet tried to grab it, but he pulled it away. He poked the girl in the shoulder. She growled in anger and looked over it at him.

"You better stop it right now!" Violet yelled. Skull shook his head and gave her other shoulder a poke. "Stop!"

"Skull!" Janelle screeched.

Skull was startled and looked at her. "What, teach?"

"You are to go to detention for bothering Violet!" Janelle answered firmly.

"I didn't do anything," Skull said, trying to look innocent. "Honest."

"Nice try, Skull. The teacher caught you," Connie blurted out in a blunt voice.

"You're not getting out of this one," Tommy added.

"You two will shut up if you know what's good for you!" Skull screeched, shooting the duo a glare.

"That's enough, Skull," Janelle yelled with anger. She saw the bully look at her. "You shouldn't do the crime if you can't do the time. Gather your things, and go to detention."

"But—" Skull started.

Janelle stomped her foot. "Now!"

Skull grunted in frustration and closed his notebook. He stood up and grabbed it and his book from underneath his desk. He got his backpack to place it over his shoulders. He headed over to Janelle, who approached the desk. He watched her write on a pink slip. He received it from her. He mumbled inaudible words while going toward the door.

Skull shot a dirty look at Tommy, Connie, and Violet, who waved at him while smirking widely. The trio was relieved they wouldn't have to deal with him for the rest of the period. They observed him going into the hallway. Janelle returned to the whiteboard to resume writing on it. Her students proceeded to jot down her words.

00000

Mr. Kaplan sat at his desk in detention. He was chewing gum while reading _To Kill a Mockingbird._ He blew a big bubble in it. He popped it and used his tongue to get it back in his mouth. He finished reading one page and turned to the next. He whispered inaudible words before rubbing his nose. He shifted his position in his chair somewhat.

The principal looked around the classroom. The classroom happened to be medium-sized. It had sixteen desks arranged in four rows with four in each one. The back wall had a world map with all seven continents on it. A table was next to the first desk in the first row. Veronica read her economics notes while sitting in the first desk in the second row. Bulk sat at the third desk in the third row. He tapped his fingers on it.

Mr. Kaplan blew another bubble in his gum, this one being small. He got it back in his mouth with his tongue after popping it. He cleared his throat. He, Veronica, and Bulk gazed toward the door when they heard it open. Skull walked in, closing it behind him. He approached the principal, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Skull, I'm not surprised to see you in detention again," Mr. Kaplan said, laying his book down.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Kaplan," Skull replied sarcastically. "I'm in for bugging Violet." He showed surprise as he handed him his slip. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Ms. Jones is sick, so I am overseeing detention first and second period," Mr. Kaplan explained. "Damn. That stomach virus is affecting both students and teachers alike."

"Hey, you just said a bad word, Mr. Kaplan!" Bulk blurted out.

"You need to put yourself in detention," Veronica quipped and started snickering along with the bullies.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Mr. Kaplan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He looked toward Bulk and Veronica. He heard them and Skull become quiet. "That was so funny that I died laughing." He eyed Skull. "You can sit anyone you want. Just don't cause any trouble."

"Yes, sir!" Skull said, saluting him. "I hope you don't lose your toupee."

Mr. Kaplan touched his toupee as Skull laughed raucously while walking away. He didn't like it when someone made jokes about it. He wished it fit better. He was tempted to remove it. At the same time, he thought showing his baldness off would make him look unattractive. He was thinking about getting a better-fitting one. He looked down at his book. He picked it up to resume reading.

Skull grew silent as he approached the third desk in the fourth row. He set his backpack on the floor. He put his book and notebook underneath the desk before sitting down. He folded his hands and laid them on it. He twirled his thumbs around. He and Bulk heard giggling and looked toward Veronica, who waved at them.

"Mr. Kaplan should start charging you two rent. You live here," Veronica joked and smirked.

Bulk pointed his finger at her. "Why don't you shut that big mouth of yours, Veronica?"

"Hey, you two have bigger mouths than I do," Veronica hissed in fierceness and pretended to spit at the floor.

Skull scoffed. "Just put a sock in it before one of us comes over and shuts your mouth for you."

"Bring it on. I dare you," Veronica taunted and waved her hand toward herself.

"No, thank you. We don't want to get in any more trouble," Bulk answered matter-of-factly.

Veronica blew a raspberry. "You are such chickens."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Bulk retorted and wiggled his eyebrows.

Veronica waved the bullies off and shifted her attention to her notes. Bulk and Skull looked at each other.

"So, what are you in for, Bulkie?" Skull wondered.

"I am in for cheating on a surprise quiz," Bulk responded with an annoyed scoff. "Ms. Teasdale just had to spring it on the class."

"At least I know what to expect when I have her for fourth period," Skull said in relief.

"I hate it when teachers spring surprise quizzes. It gives me a damn headache," Bulk whispered, sighing heavily.

"It's a good thing Mr. Kaplan didn't hear you say that word," Skull commented, motioning toward the principal. He licked his lips. "He would've been all over you for cursing."

Bulk turned a bit tense. He didn't want Mr. Kaplan to be all over him for cursing, whether it was in school or elsewhere. He thought it was hypocritical for him to get on someone's case for it, yet he did it a minute ago.

"There is nothing more I'd love to see is Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim get sent to detention for once," Skull said seriously.

"Me too, Skull," Bulk agreed. "They're such goody two-shoes that it makes me nauseous." He acted as if he were vomiting.

"Wait a minute. Kim does have a detention on her record," Skull pointed out thoughtfully.

"That was way back in junior high, dimwit," Bulk retorted in much annoyance. "This is high school." He rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "You need to catch up with the times."

"I was just making a point that one of the group's members doesn't have a spotless record," Skull blurted out defensively. "You didn't have to bite my head off."

"Whatever. It will be satisfying to see those geeks get sent to detention," Bulk said, smiling as he imagined Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim heading to detention. "Maybe Tommy could join them."

"That'd be so cool," Skull commented, expressing excitement. "Tommy deserves a detention just for insulting you." He snickered. "You did not deserve that."

"You're right about that. Once the geeks are in detention, we'll do our happy dance," Bulk said and began moving forward and backward along with his best friend. "It will be a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Skull agreed in much joy.

"You two might as well slip into your pajamas because you are dreaming," Veronica said, looking over her shoulder at the duo.

Bulk and Skull groaned as they became still. They turned toward the snob. They watched her make a funny face and wave her fingers in the air. She laid her hand on her desk and formed a big smirk on her face.

"Butt out, Veronica. We're not talking to you," Bulk growled frustratingly.

Skull nodded sharply. "Yeah! Mind your own beeswax."

"You're such a hypocrite for telling me to mind my own business when you butt in on other people's conversations all the time," Veronica retorted, pointing her finger at him.

"You're an even bigger hypocrite for saying that," Skull said, turning his nose upward.

"Don't hold that nose so high, Skull. You will drown because it is pouring down rain today," Veronica warned.

"That's so hypocritical," Skull replied, gazing at her. "You tell me not to hold my nose so high, yet you do it all the time."

Veronica scoffed. "So?"

"There is no so about it, Veronica," Mr. Kaplan said in seriousness and looked up. The trio gazed at him. "It's not good to be a hypocrite when it comes to anything. Then again, most of us are hypocrites by accident. I am one myself. We could go on all day about our hypocrisy, but let's just get this detention over with instead."

"Yes, sir," the three students responded.

Mr. Kaplan smiled. "Good."

Mr. Kaplan turned back to his book. Veronica returned her attention to her notes. Bulk and Skull looked at each other and started a conversation about lizards.


	13. Give and Take a Little

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirteen of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. Tommy and Kim's second secret meeting will come in the next chapter. I can't wait to do that. Stay tuned for chapter fourteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 13: Give and Take a Little

The bell rang thirty minutes later. Students started filing out of the classrooms. Some went to their next classes while others headed to their lockers. Tommy turned left when he exited Janelle's classroom. He went toward the stairs while snapping his fingers. Violet bumped into him as she passed him. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Excuse me, Tommy!" Violet apologized guiltily as he approached the stairs. She went past them a little bit. She came to a stop. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's okay, Violet," Tommy answered warmly and stopped in his tracks. "At least you excused yourself. Many students don't, not even the nice ones." He gave a shrug.

"Yes, but I don't blame them. They want to get to their classes as soon as possible," Violet said, tilting her head somewhat.

"I understand," Tommy commented. "Still, they should mind their manners. There is little excuse for being rude."

"So true," Violet agreed. "By the way, thanks for sticking up for me when Skull started bothering me." She smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Tommy said, winking at her. "I wish Skull wouldn't play around in class. It keeps everyone else from learning." He made a funny noise and shook his head in disbelief.

"We can't force him to change. He has to want to do that," Violet said seriously. She sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Me neither," Tommy responded and clicked his tongue three times. "I'll see you later in music class." He gave her a thumbs-up.

"Sure," Violet said, giving him a thumbs-up. She emitted a small yawn and smacked her lips. She put her hand at her side. "Bye."

Tommy observed Violet going down the hallway and vanishing into the crowd. He shifted his attention to the stairs and headed down them. He approached his locker after reaching the bottom. He opened it and placed his book inside. He got out his American history book. He proceeded to hum a sweet tune. He opened his notebook and looked over his notes. He moved his head from side to side.

Unbeknownst to Tommy, Kim was coming toward the stairs. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him. She remembered how he sneaked up behind her and surprised her by squeezing her neck. She wanted a little revenge. She smiled mischievously and sneaked up behind him very carefully. She tickled his neck, making him jump in surprise. He turned around, his hand balling into a fist.

"Kim, I can't believe you did that!" Tommy blurted out.

"Hey, I had to avenge that trick you played on me before school started," Kim said and winked at him.

"You did a damn good job of it," Tommy complimented and chucked to himself. "I didn't hear you at all."

She flicked his nose. "You want me to do it again?"

He shook his head. "No, thanks. Once is enough for me."

"Oh, come on!" Kim whined and began fake crying.

"Keep whining. I want to hear it," Tommy taunted playfully. "In fact, why don't you add a pout to it?"

"Okay," Kim said and pouted.

"There you go," Tommy commented proudly. "You look so cute with a pout." He tickled her chin. "Yes, you do."

"It's unbelievable how some kids are able to get their way by pouting," Kim said in awe. "My parents never tolerated pouting unless it was for kidding around like we are doing right now. They are still like that."

"My parents were the same way when I was young. They still are," Tommy pointed out and gave a shrug.

"I'd love to see a pout from you. I have no doubt it would make you look cute," Kim said.

"No, thank you," Tommy said with a shake of his head. "I am not in the mood for pouting."

"What are you, chicken?" Kim taunted and started making clucking sounds.

Tommy waved his hands in the air. "Okay. I will pout for you!"

Kim smiled widely. "Great."

He took a deep breath and formed a big pout. She laughed delightfully and patted his shoulder.

"There! That wasn't so hard," Kim cheered and ruffled the boy's hair. "You look so cute with that big pout." She squeaked.

"Thanks. Anyway, how did first period algebra go for you?" Tommy wondered and flicked her nose.

"It went well, except that Bulk tried to cheat on Ms. Teasdale's surprise quiz by looking at my answers," Kim muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" Tommy asked, furrowing his brow.

"Mm-hmm," Kim said honestly. "Our teacher sent him to detention and gave him an automatic F." She nodded sharply. "It served him right."

"Does Bulk cheat on quizzes and tests often?" Tommy commented with much curiosity.

"He cheats sometimes. So does Skull. They have never gotten away with it," Kim explained.

"Good," Tommy responded in a blunt voice. "If you are wondering about physical science class, Mrs. Markel sent Skull to detention for bothering Violet." He scoffed. "He thinks he is so funny when he fools around in class."

"Bulk does too," Kim growled in irritation. "Those two are the biggest jerks I've ever known." She gritted her teeth. "Sometimes, I just want to smack them."

"I don't blame you," Tommy said, sighing heavily. "I've been attending Angel Grove High for just three days. I've already seen Skull sent to detention twice."

"If you ask me, Bulk and Skull should spend the rest of their lives in detention. They seem to love it there," Kim commented.

"Yeah," Tommy said, giving a sharp nod. "It'd be funny to see them as old men sitting in detention."

He ran his hand over his hair before snapping his fingers. She tried to suppress a yawn, but she couldn't help herself.

"Forget about Bulk and Skull," Tommy whispered in seriousness. He leaned toward her, as did she with him. "Let's talk about our meeting at the park tonight. I am really looking forward to it."

Kim became very eager. "I am too. Do you want to do some stargazing tonight? The skies are supposed to clear out before dark."

"I'd like that. Do you want to talk a walk around the lake too?" Tommy wondered.

"That'd be nice," Kim answered, smiling. "I know a secluded part of the lake we can go to. No one will see us there." She giggled as they pulled away from each other.

Tommy moved his eyebrows up and down. "Seclusion. I like that. Don't throw me in the lake if I piss you off."

"I will if I want to," she murmured, pointing her finger in his face.

"You better take that finger away or else," he threatened playfully.

"What will you do, bite it off and eat it?" Kim taunted with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that," Tommy said with a smirk. "Nah. I won't bite it off and eat it."

Kim giggled before putting her hand at her side. She and Tommy looked ahead to see Bulk and Skull coming their way. The bullies pushed back two students as they attempted to pass them. The students went around them. Bulk and Skull stopped before Tommy and Kim.

"Oh, look. It's Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum," Tommy muttered in annoyance.

"What a snippy comment, new kid. How about another?" Bulk asked, a big smirk crossing his face.

"No, thank you," Tommy answered while shaking his head. "Besides, is there an all-you-can-eat buffet with your name on it somewhere?"

Bulk wasn't amused. "Oh, you're talking tough now."

Kim patted Tommy's shoulder. "At least the new kid can behave, unlike you and your sidekick."

"She's got you there," Tommy said and snickered to himself.

Bulk waved the boy off while mouthing his words in a mocking manner. Skull moved a little closer to Kim, who recoiled in disgust.

"Kim, I really wish you would reconsider catching a movie with me Saturday night," Skull insisted. "We'd have such a wonderful time."

"Your idea of a wonderful time is talking throughout the movie. That's exactly what you did when my friends and I went to see _Aladdin_ last year. You and Bulk would not shut up. We couldn't even hear what the characters were saying because of you jerks," Kim retorted bluntly.

"Hey, we can't help talking along with the movie," Skull replied innocently.

"It's fun to do," Bulk added, smirking.

"It's rude to the other moviegoers," Kim snapped in fierceness. "You two know nothing about being polite, kind, caring, and humble. You are obnoxious, arrogant, egocentric, and greedy." She huffed.

"She's right," Tommy agreed and put his book and notebook in his locker. "You two should dress and act like gentlemen."

"No way," Skull said, shaking his head rapidly.

"We happen to like the way we are," Bulk commented, walking up to Tommy. "Now, I want an apology for insulting me Monday from you right now."

"Forget it, Bulk," Tommy hissed defiantly. "You're not getting an apology you don't deserve. Until you stop bullying people, karma will continue biting you and Skull on your asses."

"All right," Bulk growled in anger. "If you will not give me an apology, then I will force out of you by doing this!"

Bulk curled his hand into a fist and rushed it forward. Tommy caught it in his hand. He grabbed his arm with the other hand. He twirled him around four times before releasing his hold on him. Bulk crashed into the trashcan, knocking it over and spilling trash everywhere. He landed on his stomach. Tommy and Kim burst into laughter. Skull went over to Bulk and tried to help him up. Bulk slipped and grabbed his arm as he fell down. He took Skull with him. They ended up on their sides. Some students stopped in their tracks and joined in on the laughter.

"You two crashed and burned," Tommy yelled gleefully.

"We hope you can climb out of the mountain of trash," Kim teased.

"Oh, shut your faces!" Bulk screeched and looked at Skull. "Come on, dimwit. Let's get the hell out of here."

Bulk and Skull started to stand, but they slipped. They managed to make it to their feet. They stomped to the men's restroom and went inside. The students walked off as Tommy and Kim looked at each other.

"Bulk and Skull need to have their own TV show," Tommy said truthfully and grabbed his book and notebook.

"You said it," Kim commented and looked at her watch. She whistled before turning back to him. "We'd better get to our next classes."

He sighed and closed his locker. "Yeah. I'll see you in American history class."

She smiled. "You too. See you later."

Tommy winked at the girl and walked down the hallway in front of the stairs. She approached her locker and opened it. She proceeded to get her physical science and American history books.

00000

Two students entered Ms. Applebee's classroom in the midmorning. They sat at the second, third, and fourth desks in the first row. They set their backpacks on the floor after taking them off their backs. They unzipped them to get their notebooks. They laid them on their desks and opened them. They proceeded to read their history notes.

Tommy listened as Kim told him about the time that Jerry Williams placed a whoopie cushion in her chair in the fourth grade. They sat in the second and third desks in the second row. Jason and Trini were seated in the second and third desks in the third row. Billy and Zack sat in the desks behind them. They tapped their pencils on their notebooks.

"The whoopie cushion's deflating was so loud that it scared Mr. Roberts and caused him to pee his pants. Both of us were so embarrassed," Kim said and became a little tense.

"I'm sure he was furious at Jerry for playing that old school prank on you," Tommy said, propping his head up his elbow.

"Oh, she was," Jason answered calmly yet firmly.

"He fussed at him for disrupting the class and causing him to pee his pants. He sent him to Ms. Kang's office. She made him apologize to Kim," Trini added.

"It was a nice apology he gave her," Zack whispered, warmth echoing from his voice.

Tommy smiled. "That's good."

"Unfortunately, Jerry was embarrassed because he had to do it in front of the whole class," Jason commented.

"But it did teach him a lesson about playing around in class," Billy added and smiled.

Zack laid his pencil down and let out a soft snort. "Yeah. He never played around in his other classes."

"Unfortunately, Bulk and Skull have never learned that lesson," Jason mumbled with much annoyance.

"Those two have caused so much trouble throughout their school years that I'm surprised their parents haven't gone absolutely nuts over it," Billy murmured in awe.

"I believe Bulk and Skull will be stuck flipping burgers at McDonald's," Tommy suggested.

"We believe that too," Kim agreed.

"We'd love to flip burgers for a living," a male voice said and laughed loudly.

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack turned toward Bulk and Skull, who approached the fifth seats in the fourth and fifth rows respectively. They took their backpacks off their shoulders and put them over the backs of their chairs. They slammed their books and notebooks on their desks, causing the group to jump. They sat down. They waved at them with big smirks on their faces.

"Bulk, Skull, you two need to stay out of other people's conservations," Jason said bluntly.

"It's rude," Trini added.

Skull shook his head very fast. "Not a chance. We need to find out about the cool stuff."

"We're the coolest dudes around," Bulk commented, sitting tall and proud.

"Bullying people isn't cool, boys," Tommy retorted sternly.

Jason smirked. "Tommy told us about throwing you into the garbage can when you tried to punch him, Bulk."

"It's too bad we didn't see that," Billy commented.

Zack snickered. "All of us would've been laughing our heads off at seeing you take Skull down when you slipped while he was trying to help you up."

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Billy joined in on the laughter. They and Zack hit their hands on their desks. Bulk and Skull narrowed their eyes at them. The group became quiet.

"You geeks really need to get lost," Bulk sneered and pointed his finger at the group.

"You and Skull are the ones who need to get lost, Bulk," Tommy hissed with much fierceness.

"We'll get lost if you let Kim find me," Skull said, gesturing toward Kim. "That'd be fun."

Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'd rather kiss a frog than try to find you, Skull."

Trini snorted. "If you were only more like us, you and your buddy would have more friends."

"Trini is right, boys," Tommy said, nodding sharply. "You will spend your days alone until you shape up your attitudes. Of course, you do get to spend time together when you visit each other's houses to do stuff."

Bulk and Skull mouthed Tommy's words mockingly while opening and closing their hands. They looked ahead while clicking their tongues.

00000

Ms. Applebee was drinking water from the fountain next to the women's restroom. She finished up and rose to her full height. She started going down the hallway leading right. A student bumped into her as he passed her. He looked over his shoulder and mouthed 'Excuse me.' She nodded at him, seeing him look ahead. She reached the fifth door on the right, which happened to be her classroom. The bell rang loudly. The last of the students rushed inside and took their seats. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Good morning, class," Ms. Applebee greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Applebee," the students responded.

Ms. Applebee set her hands on top of her desk once she got to it. She was about to say something when lightning lit up the window. A loud thunderclap followed suit. The lights flickered twice before going out.

"Oh, man. That's the second time the lights have gone out this morning," Billy griped.

"It really stinks when that happens," Zack said, looking toward the window at the splattering rain. He turned back to Ms. Applebee. "It looks the rain will never let up."

Tommy and Kim looked at each other. They hoped the rain would really be gone by noon. They wanted to meet at the lake very much. Though the ground would be wet, that was okay for them. They would have their blankets with them. They turned their attention toward their teacher, who pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Mr. Kaplan should just cancel school for the rest of the day. The weather isn't getting any better," Bulk said.

"Yeah," Skull agreed.

"School does not get cancelled unless there is a high risk for severe weather such as tornadoes and snowstorms, Bulk, Skull," Ms. Applebee retorted in a stern voice. "Southern California never gets snow unless you live up in the mountains. The entire state rarely gets tornadoes."

"You're out of luck, Bulk," Jason said, snickering to himself.

"That's right. You might as well suffer through the rest of the school day," Tommy added.

Bulk and Skull huffed to themselves. Suddenly, the lights came back on. They flickered without going off again. Ms. Applebee smiled and opened the first drawer on her right.

"Thank God the lights are back on," Ms. Applebee said and reached inside. "I have a surprise for all of you."

"I hope it means we are getting out of class early," Skull said with a big smile on his face.

Ms. Applebee pulled out worksheets and closed the drawer. "No, we are having a quiz on the events that led up to the French and Indian War."

Skull frowned. "Oh, damn it."

"Yeah. Damn it," Bulk agreed irritatingly.

"Watch your mouths, Farkus, Eugene," Ms. Applebee scolded angrily. The bullies swallowed hard. "That kind of language is not tolerated in school. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Skull answered, nodding rapidly.

"Yes, ma'am," Bulk said, a nervous laugh leaving his mouth.

"Good," Ms. Applebee said and yawned. "Clear your desks, except for a pencil. You will have ten minutes to complete this quiz. I want all of you to do your best on it."

"I think we will, ma'am," Tommy commented honestly.

Kim peered over her shoulder at Bulk and Skull. "I don't know about some students, especially two certain screwballs."

"You got that right, Kim," Jason murmured.

Most of the students snickered under their breaths. Among them were Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack. Bulk and Skull rolled their eyes and mumbled inaudible words. Ms. Applebee silenced them by shushing loudly. The bullies laughed as Kim turned back to her. They stopped when their teacher cleared her throat.

The students cleared their desks and got out their pencils. Ms. Applebee approached the first student in the first row. She handed him a stack of worksheets. She did the same with the other students in the first seat of each other row. All the students passed the worksheets back after laying theirs on their desks. She went to her desk and seated herself.

The students started working on their worksheets. Ms. Applebee opened the drawer beneath her and pulled out _Living Free_. She closed it before opening the book. She proceeded to read. Skull looked around carefully. He tapped Bulk's shoulder with his pencil. His best friend ceased his writing and looked at him. He pressed his lips together.

"What is it, Skull?" Bulk asked a little fearfully. "We can't talk, or we'll risk being accused of cheating."

"I know, but I don't care," Skull said in defiance. "I can't believe Ms. Applebee sprung a surprise quiz on us." He shook his head in disbelief and mumbled inaudible words.

"Me neither. This is the second time today this has happened to me," Bulk griped. "There should be a law against springing surprise quizzes and tests on students in all grades and college."

"I agree," Skull said with a slow nod.

"Be quiet, you two," Zack whispered as he gazed at the bullies along with Billy.

"You're going to get in trouble for talking," Billy added.

"So will you, geeks," Bulk retorted.

"Yeah. Put a sock in it," Skull hissed in fierceness and narrowed his eyes at the duo.

"You two are hypocrites for telling us to be quiet when you two talk in class all the time," Zack said, hints of anger lining his voice.

"You two are bigger hypocrites for telling us to be quiet when you're talking right now," Bulk snapped.

"You two need to—" Billy started.

"Bulk, Skull, Zack, Billy, stop talking right now," Ms. Applebee scolded with much sternness. She saw the quartet look at her. "I mean it."

"Yes, ma'am," the four students said.

"Thank you," Ms. Applebee responded and took a breath. She licked her lips. "Now, get back to work."

Billy and Zack looked over their shoulders at Bulk and Skull. They stuck their tongues out at them. They pulled them back into their mouths. All four of them shifted their attentions to their worksheets. They proceeded to write on them. Bulk wrote down a word. He realized it wasn't the one he wanted. He erased it and jotted down another.

Tommy stopped writing and ran his tongue over his teeth. He peered over his shoulder at Kim, who looked at him. He winked at her. She couldn't help but smile. However, they couldn't risk being caught looking at each other. They returned their attention to their worksheets albeit reluctantly. They proceeded to write on them.


	14. Seclusion and Untamable Desire

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fourteen of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It features their second secret meeting. There is also sexual content. As a result, the rating has been raised to M. Do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. This means the start of Tommy and Kim's affair. I am glad to have gotten to this point. Stay tuned for chapter fifteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 14: Seclusion/Untamable Desire

The moon beamed its light on the lake around midevening. A great-horned owl flew across it. Its hoots echoed on the wind. It reached the edge and came to a branch at the bottom of a tree. It spotted Kim, who was standing next to the shore. She was wearing her backpack. She clasped her hands together and twirled her thumbs around. She whispered inaudible words.

Kim shifted her attention toward the moon. She was relieved the rain stopped falling just before noon and that the clouds were mostly gone by midafternoon. She thought the lights would go out for a third time when they flickered several times during American history class. At least she could take comfort in the fact that school could continue during blackouts since most teachers had snake flashlights.

Her thoughts shifted to Tommy. She couldn't help but look at him during her American history and music classes. She caught him looking at her several times herself. She wished she could go up to him and give him a big hug there and in the hallway. Unfortunately, she knew she couldn't do that because it was too risky. She considered doing that in front of a class embarrassing.

She cupped her chin in her hand. Since her parents would be gone Friday night, she didn't want to meet Tommy here. She wondered if he would like to come to her house to be with her instead. She thought it was a good idea. After all, Daryl and Caroline trusted her to take care of herself. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps. She looked over her shoulder to see Tommy coming her way. She saw he was wearing a backpack.

"Hey, Tommy," she greeted as he stopped before her.

"Hey yourself, Kim," he answered. "I wasn't expecting you to get here before me."

"I got a head start. Dad went to bed earlier than he usually does," Kim explained.

"I see," Tommy said in awe.

"I didn't know you had a backpack," Kim said, gesturing toward the backpack. "I was thinking you would bring your duffel bag."

"I do use my backpack sometimes," Tommy admitted. "I prefer using my duffel bag for school because it allows me to carry more stuff in it." He shrugged.

"Oh," Kim whispered, raising her eyebrows. "You won't believe this, but something told me to bring an extra set of clothes."

"The same thing happened to me," Tommy replied.

"I nearly forgot to bring my backpack with me," Kim muttered sheepishly. "I was about to climb out the window when I realized it wasn't on my back. I grabbed it from my desk chair." She shrugged with a nervous laugh.

"I have a habit of falling into phases when I become very forgetful. During this past spring, I forgot to set my alarm three days in a row. My parents woke me up before I could oversleep for real long," Tommy pointed out.

She expressed amazement. "Wow."

"I know. I haven't been forgetful this school year," Tommy said proudly.

"Good for you," Kim commented, her voice filled with much warmth.

He smiled. "Thanks. So, are we going to head over to this secluded area of the lake now?"

"Yep," Kim answered honestly. "Come on."

Tommy and Kim started walking along the shoreline. He put his arm around her shoulder, giving her a small hug. She responded by slipping hers around his waist. They didn't see a bullfrog hop past them.

"I was wondering. What would you think of spending Friday night at my house instead of here?" Kim suggested.

"I'd like that very much," Tommy replied, warmth echoing from his voice. "We can meet here tomorrow night."

"That's great," Kim said cheerfully.

"How many times have you been to this secluded part of the lake?" Tommy wondered.

"Many times. Most of them have been at night," Kim answered truthfully. "I go there to meditate after intense battles."

"Did you go there after—well, you know," Tommy said, looking a little nervous.

"Yes, I did go there after you defeated us in battle," Kim admitted in a soft voice. "I meditated for two hours. It helped me to calm down after being so frustrated."

"Who could blame you for being frustrated? You had never encountered an evil Power Ranger," Tommy said, giving a shrug. "That's bound to mess with someone's mind." He chuckled humorlessly.

"By the way, I understand that you were uncomfortable with mentioning what you did," Kim pointed out.

"Thanks for being understanding," Tommy murmured, swallowing hard. "It's never easy going behind your friends' backs."

"No, it isn't," Kim agreed. "I am good at keeping secrets. I always have been." She smiled lightly.

"I may be able to control Rita's spell right now, but that doesn't mean I will always be able to do that," Tommy commented seriously. "What I fear the most is Kako and the spell taking control of me when I am with you somewhere."

"Like at school," Kim said, swallowing hard.

"Exactly," Tommy commented with a slow nod. "I am determined to keep my plan going for as long as possible."

She touched his shoulder with her other hand. He formed a mischievous smile on his face. He trailed his fingers toward her neck and slapped her upside the head. He took off running and laughing like a maniac. She stopped in her tracks, looking annoyed.

"Hey, get back here!" Kim blurted out.

"No way!" Tommy shouted.

Kim growled in mock anger and chased after Tommy. She managed to catch up to him. She grabbed his arm, stopping him. She pulled him into a headlock and wrestled him to his knees. He tried to get free, but he couldn't.

"There is no use escaping from me, little boy!" Kim hissed in an evil-sounding voice. "Surrender right now!"

"Okay! I surrender!" Tommy yelled and held up his hands. He felt her let go of him. He rose to his full height and rubbed his neck. "Damn. You have a strong grip."

"That's what happens when you work out five days a week. That includes doing gymnastics," Kim whispered with pride.

"That makes sense," Tommy said, chuckling. "Now, come here."

Tommy kissed Kim on the lips. They rubbed noses and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed this way for thirty seconds before pulling away. They resumed walking with their arms around each other.

00000

Tommy and Kim reached the secluded area on the other side of the lake within eight minutes. Trees and bushes surrounded the area. A large grassy spot stood in front of them. Small shrubs could be seen here and there. Small dunes dotted the nearby sand in many places. He took three steps forward. He appeared to be very impressed.

"This area is quite nice, Kim," he said, a big smile forming on his face.

"I'm glad you like it," she responded and kissed his cheek. "Now, let's get those blankets out."

"I hope they don't come to life and try to eat us," Tommy joked and snickered under his breath.

"Weirdo," Kim mumbled.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Tommy retorted playfully and tickled her neck while growling softly.

She pushed his hand aside and ruffled his hair. They laughed while taking their backpacks off their shoulders. They set them on the ground and unzipped them. They opened them, pulling out their blankets that were folded three times over. They unfolded them and looked each of them closely. They turned to each other.

"Your blanket is bigger than mine, so we will sit on it," Tommy commented and snorted softly.

Kim squeaked delightfully. "Great."

She threw up her blanket and laid it on the ground very gently. They went over to their backpacks to close them. They zipped them shut. They picked them up and stepped on the blanket. They laid them near its edge. They approached its center and sat down. He placed his blanket next to him. They looked at each other.

"Have you ever come to this spot when you were unable to sleep?" Tommy asked with much curiosity.

"Mm-hmm," Kim answered and licked her lips. "My most recent sleepless night was three Saturdays ago. I brought my Walkman with me. I listened to music for an hour-and-a-half before I got tired and went home. I fell asleep quickly after I got into bed. I didn't wake up until morning." She looked quite proud.

He smiled. "Cool. What about your friends? Have they ever come to this spot on sleepless nights?"

"They have," Kim admitted, sighing contently. She yawned somewhat. "They love it just as much as I do."

"Great," Tommy said, a small smile crossing his lips. "I can safely say I have found a new spot to spend time at on a sleepless night."

She winked at him. "Yep."

Kim leaned over and kissed Tommy's cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him. He rubbed her arm very lightly.

"Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and I went to see _The Rescuers Down Under_ when it first came out," she whispered. "Our favorite part was the checker game. Jake acted very smug when he jumped one of Sparky's checkers and took it. Sparky jumped all his. He reached the end of the board. Jake called him a wise fly before he kinged him."

"That part is my favorite too. Jake's annoyance made me laugh so hard!" he blurted out.

"It was obvious Jake didn't like losing," Kim commented matter-of-factly.

"Who does? Still, that doesn't mean you should be a sore loser," Tommy said, seriousness showing in his voice.

"The fun is lost when people throw fits over losing," Kim mumbled.

"You shouldn't play a game when you get mad over a loss," Tommy hissed in a blunt voice.

"That's right," Kim said honestly. "Sore losers need to be slapped silly and given kicks to their asses."

Tommy laughed softly. He released his hold on Kim and laid his hands on his knees. He tapped his fingers on it.

"Don't forget sore winners," Kim said, holding up a finger.

"Of course not. There's nothing worse than people bragging about their wins," Tommy grumbled and rolled his eyes.

Kim scoffed. "I recall one girl who was a major braggart at footraces I had with the other kids. She would go on and on about how she was the fastest kid in the whole neighborhood. Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and I would try to bring back her down to Earth, but she would accuse us of being jealous. She never had a friend." She propped her head up with her elbow on her leg.

Tommy rubbed his nose. "Who wants to be around someone who brags about their wins? Arrogance is well known for driving others away."

Kim shrugged and raised an eyebrow. She stretched her arms above her head and let out a long yawn.

"Veronica has a ton of arrogance," she said bluntly.

"Oh, I agree. She won't be getting any friends with that," he responded.

"Who knows? She just might find some who are arrogant like she is," Kim whispered, breathing deeply.

"Good luck with that," Tommy muttered in sarcasm. "I don't think I've known anyone to be more arrogant than she is."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "Let's forget about arrogant Veronica. Let's focus on something else."

"What?" Tommy wondered.

"How about giving me a massage?" Kim responded as she moved her neck and shoulders with a grimace. "My neck and shoulders could use one."

"Sure," Tommy commented, smiling. "Now, get in front of me, so I can give you a massage!"

Kim giggled. She scooted over until she was in front of Tommy, who cracked his knuckles. He began to give her neck a massage. He rubbed light circles into it. She sighed contently, looking toward the sky. She inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. She gazed over her shoulder at him. She placed her hands on her legs.

"You are really good at this, Tommy," Kim whispered with much sweetness.

Tommy chuckled. "You can thank my mom. She used to massage people's sore muscles on Saturdays before she met my dad. She taught me how to do it."

"Mom did the same before she met Dad. Sometimes, he fell asleep while she was massaging him. It annoyed her to no end," Kim explained.

"Don't fall asleep while I am massaging you," Tommy warned slyly.

Kim saluted. "Yes, sir!"

He planted a kiss on her cheek before nuzzling it. He pulled away and looked toward her neck. He increased the pressure somewhat. He proceeded to sing nonsense.

"You just had to start singing nonsense, didn't you?" Kim teased and made a funny noise.

"Yep. Don't you dare try to stop me," Tommy said in a playful voice.

"I don't want you to," Kim responded, shaking her head. "In fact, I like hearing you sing."

"Great," Tommy yelled happily. He sang more nonsense. He moved his hands to her shoulders and began massaging them. He rubbed deep circles into them. "Anyway, I am sure you've gotten tensed up after battles."

"Yes, I have. Jason would be the one to give me a massage," Kim admitted. She saw him show a little jealousy. "Don't worry. Jason and I are like brother and sister. We've never had any feelings for each other beyond that." She giggled.

"That's a relief," Tommy whispered and relaxed. He increased the pressure a little bit. "I have no doubt you will be giving me massages after our battles." He frowned. "I don't want to hurt you, but I must in order to keep up my ruse."

"I don't want to hurt you either, but I can't let the others know who you are," Kim commented seriously.

"At least we can still have these moments," Tommy pointed out in a calm yet firm voice.

"Mm-hmm," Kim agreed.

He finished massaging her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her temple and rocked her from side to side. They shifted their attention toward the moon.

"People have no idea that Rita's palace is on the moon," Kim murmured, her body shaking a little bit. "I hope I never end up in that place."

"I don't either, but you never know," Tommy pointed out.

"Hmm," Kim said and cleared her throat. She brought her hands up to his arm. She proceeded to stroke it gently.

00000

A barred owl sat on a branch just above the middle of a tree at the lake an hour later. It looked toward the moon. A large cloud covered the moon nearly halfway. The owl spread its wings and flew across the lake. It headed toward the surface, almost touching it. It flew higher as it reached the secluded area on the other side.

The owl came to another tree and landed on a branch near the bottom of it. It emitted three hoots before running its beak through its chest feathers. It looked down to see Tommy and Kim, who were sitting next to each other and gazing up at the sky. They were leaned back on their hands. She saw the stars twinkle as if they were in a chorus line. So did he.

"I don't think I have ever seen such beautiful stars," Kim whispered in much awe.

"Me neither," Tommy said, eyeing her. "Of course, they will never be as beautiful as you are." He saw her blush a bit and laughed lightly. "There you go blushing."

"Then stop saying things that flatter me, you goofball!" Kim blurted out and looked at him in mock annoyance. "You better, or I'll—"

"You'll do what, throw me into the lake?" Tommy teased.

She giggled. "Something like that."

He growled playfully. "Oh, I dare you. Now, get a little bit of this!"

Tommy reached over and tickled Kim's side. She squealed with laughter and pushed his hand away. They straightened their postures before she balled hers into a fist and showed it to him.

"If you tickle me again, I will give you a knuckle sandwich," she threatened with a playful smirk.

"Give it to me," he retorted and blew a raspberry. "I've wanted a knuckle sandwich since I got here."

"Okay. Here it comes," Kim said and pressed her fist in between his eyes. She heard him groan and watched him fall on his back and spread his legs and arms out eagle style. He lost consciousness. She leaned close to him. She screamed in fright when he sprung to life and sat up while roaring as if he were a bear. She smacked him on the chest. "You're a meanie, Tommy."

"I am still proud of it," Tommy commented with pride. "Don't try to change me. It's not happening."

She smacked him on the shoulder. She jumped when he squeezed her neck. She ruffled his hair, as did he with hers. They shifted their attention toward the moon.

"I find it interesting the moon has a new phase. You can't see it anywhere when that phase arrives," Tommy whispered.

"Everyone knows the new phase is the moment when the moon and the sun have the same elliptical longitude. It is not visible due to this. It looks as if it's been erased from the sky," Kim explained.

He exhaled. "What would control the rise and fall of Earth's tides if the moon was actually gone?"

Tommy brought his knees to his chest. He folded his arms and laid them on top. Kim scooted closer to him. He looked at her.

"Rita gave me a room to sleep in at the Lunar Palace, but I told her I couldn't do that because I didn't want to arouse my parents' suspicions. She understood my reasoning," Tommy said.

"You can't risk your parents finding out what you are up to," Kim pointed out honestly.

"That's true," Tommy commented, nodding slowly. "We're very lucky to have parents who are heavy sleepers. It's allowed us to meet twice already." He sighed in relief. "There is a chance they will find us missing from our rooms. My parents wouldn't worry because I have sneaked out of the house to take a walk due to being unable to sleep several times."

"I have too," Kim admitted. "It's nice being able to walk around the neighborhood late at night without looking over your shoulder constantly."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. He put his legs down and laid his hands in his lap. He frowned. "I have to admit that it's hard not to look at you during our American history and music classes. You are so beautiful that I can't help but stare. I want to get closer to you, yet I can't."

"I feel the same way with everything you said. Of course, I use the word handsome to describe you instead of beautiful," Kim whispered, sniffling. "I want to be with you so much that it hurts."

"Me too, Kim," Tommy said, pressing his lips together. "Me too."

Kim scooted closer to Tommy until she was right next to him. She touched his cheek. She stroked it so lightly with her thumb that it seemed she wasn't doing that. She kissed him tenderly. She pulled back to look at him. He stared at her while breathing heavily. They engaged in passionate kissing and wrapped their arms around each other. Their hearts pounded hard against their chests. Electricity went through their bodies at a rapid rate.

He broke the kiss and stared at her intensely. He pushed her down on her back. She screamed in excitement. He moved over her, slipping in between her legs. He leaned down to kiss her hard. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned in great delight. She slid her hands into his hair. She grabbed at it so hard that it seemed she was about ready to rip it out.

Tommy trailed kisses to Kim's neck and buried his face there. He didn't care if he was serving Rita. All he cared about was being with this girl right now. He was determined to relish this moment, no matter how short a time it might be. He slid his hands up and down her body. He sucked on her neck before licking at it. He moved them to her butt and gave it a hard squeeze. She screamed so loudly that she scared off the owl.

She leaned her head back as he resumed sucking on her neck. She emitted an ecstatic sigh. She got louder at his nibbling on it. She winced painfully when he bit down on her. She sighed in relief at his blowing on it. She suspected a mark would be there in the morning, but she didn't mind that. She was all for him leaving marks on every part of her body. She was glad to be with him and that nothing could keep them apart.

He slipped his hands underneath her pink t-shirt. He touched her breasts and squeezed them. She gasped, but she relaxed when he began fondling them. He moved slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. He upped his pace and gave them hard squeezes. He moved his hands down to her stomach and rubbed circles into it with his thumbs. He pushed her t-shirt up to her breast line. He leaned down to kiss her stomach. He ran his tongue over it. He smiled at her groaning softly.

"Oh, that feels incredible, Tommy," Kim groaned. She became louder when he sucked on her stomach. "Oh, yes! Yes!"

"Good girl, Kimberly," Tommy said, chuckling to himself. He licked at it. He heard her whimper. "Let it all out."

Kim felt Tommy kiss her once more. She slid her hands all over his body. She moved them under his green t-shirt and over his chest and back. She traced every muscle that lined them. She went to his nipples and teased them with her thumbs until they were hard. She kissed his neck and licked at it. She moved up to his ear. She traced it with her tongue before nibbling on the earlobe. He was unable to hold back an intense growl. Fire began to build within their veins.

She slid her hands downward and touched his erection, which was straining against his green shorts. She palmed it through them. He pulled back to look her in the eye. He couldn't keep a groan from leaving his mouth. She smiled and slid her hands into his shorts. She pulled back his gray underwear and touched his cock. She twisted her hands around it.

"Damn it, Kim," he hissed seductively.

"You like that, huh?" she asked, giggling. She went a little faster. She smiled at his groaning. "Good. I'm not stopping there."

Kim began pumping Tommy. He clenched his teeth. He knew he couldn't hang on much longer. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them out of his shorts. He pinned them at her sides. He stared at her with a lustful growl. He brought his hands to her t-shirt and ripped it to pieces. He took it off before pulling apart her black bra. He tore her shorts and white underwear up. He touched his t-shirt and tore it off. He did the same to his shorts and underwear. His cock sprung free. She stared at it, her breathing turning to shudders. She turned to him, swallowing hard.

"Now, I know why I needed to bring an extra set of clothes," Tommy said, breathing hard.

"Me too," Kim replied.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I am ready to enter you, but I want to do something else first."

He moved back to lean down. He rubbed his face against her entrance before licking at it. He nibbled on it. She gasped delightfully. Her breathing became pants. He slipped his tongue inside her. He fondled her sex ravenously. He used it to tease her clit. She moved her hips along with him. He gave it a hard bite. She moaned in great pleasure while coming. She was unable to breathe, being so lost in it. Her high ebbed away, and a sated feeling went through her body.

Tommy returned to Kim's eye level and kissed her. She placed her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She was surprised at how sweet she tasted. She traced every inch of his mouth with it. He couldn't help but groan. He broke the kiss while grabbing her wrists. He pinned them at her sides. Their eyes were glazed over with lust.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be gentle while entering you," he mumbled regretfully.

"It's okay," she said in determination. "I don't mind a little roughness."

Tommy leaned down and kissed Kim while aligning himself at her entrance. He entered her quickly and roughly. She winced painfully at his taking her virginity. She tensed up quite a bit. He saw tears in her eyes and touched her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Tommy apologized guiltily.

"It's all right," Kim answered. She felt the pain fade away. A pleading look formed in her eyes. "Please, start moving. Please."

Tommy began moving in and out of Kim. He was a little rough and fast. She moaned in great delight while lifting her hips to meet each of his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She'd crush him if she had super strength. She leaned her head back as he smothered her neck with hungry kisses.

"Oh, that feels great," Kim whispered in great ecstasy.

"I am glad it does," Tommy growled in intensity. "I will make it feel incredible for you."

Tommy kissed Kim possessively as he became a little rougher and faster. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He smiled at a heady moan coming from her. His body tightened with every passing second. He grabbed at the blanket while groaning ecstatically. He moved to her neck. He planted butterfly kisses on it. He kissed to her pulse point. He nibbled on it. She whimpered and moved her hands to his shoulders. She squeezed them hard.

He pulled away from her neck and kissed her lips again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, smiling against them when she moaned quietly. He traced every inch of it slowly but surely. He kissed to her neck. He smothered it with hungry kisses. He moved to her ear, nibbling on it. He licked at it before blowing on it in a gentle manner.

He sat up to jerk her into his lap. He kissed her roughly while moving one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. She moaned excitedly as he thrusted upward into her. She tilted her head to the side when he kissed her neck. He licked his way up to her earlobe and teased it with his tongue. He smiled at soft groans coming from her.

"Oh, Kim," Tommy whispered fiercely and kissed her neck hungrily.

Kim moaned quietly as she leaned her head back. "Tommy."

He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. She slid her hands up and down his back while kissing his shoulder. She licked at it. She went to his neck to nibble on it. He growled intensely. He grabbed her hair with his other hand. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he was about to explode. He had no doubt in his mind it was doing the same in her.

He decided he was tired of sitting up and pushed her on her back. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips, his thrusts becoming rougher and faster. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. He grabbed at the blanket with both hands as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She was unable to keep a moan from leaving it. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

"I can't—" she cried.

"Me neither," he groaned. "Oh, shit!"

Tommy got rougher and faster in his thrusting. He and Kim hugged each other tightly. Their climax was almost at its peak. He buried his face into her neck. He kissed it hungrily as he grabbed at her hair. She cried out ecstatically, her head rolling back into the blanket. She slid her hands into his hair to grab fistfuls of it.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him three seconds later. He was unable to stay up and collapsed on top of her. He panted hard. She slid her fingers through his hair. She saw his panting as music to her ears. He rolled off her to lay on his back. She snuggled up to him to lay her head on his chest. He covered them with the other blanket. He slipped his arms around her.

"Damn. I never saw myself engaging in rough lovemaking during my first time," she said in amazement.

"Me neither," he agreed. "People say the first time is supposed to be gentle, but it doesn't always turn out that way."

"Nope. I have to admit that I really enjoyed it," Kim commented with a happy smile.

"I did too," Tommy said, sighing in content.

"You looked really sexy when you ripped my clothes off along with yours," Kim said, taking her head off his chest to look at him.

"I'm glad you think that," Tommy said, becoming mischievous. "Otherwise, I would've had to do this."

He pinched her butt. She smacked him on the chest and shook her finger in his face. She pretended to look mad.

"You are such a naughty boy," Kim scolded playfully.

"You are such a naughty girl," Tommy teased. "At least you're my naughty girl."

She giggled. "You're my naughty boy."

Kim became silent and turned serious. She brought her hand to Tommy's cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

"Tommy, I know we've only known each other for three days, but I—" Kim said, unsure if she could continue.

"What are you trying to say, Kim?" Tommy wondered.

"I love you," Kim answered truthfully. She sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. "It sounds crazy, but I do. I have the second I laid my eyes on you." She rubbed her nose.

"It's not crazy," Tommy commented, shaking his head. "I have to admit that I feel the same way as you do."

Kim gasped. "You mean—"

Tommy nodded at her. "Yes, I love you too."

She choked back a sob and kissed him. She buried her face into his neck, tears falling from her eyes. He felt them land there. He saw her pull back to look at him.

"I am really looking forward to having you over at Mom's house Friday night," she whispered eagerly. "I really want to make love with you in my bed."

"Me too," he replied lovingly and kissed her nose. "It's going to be great."

"Yeah," Kim said in happiness. "Now, I am ready for some more lovemaking."

"Me too," Tommy agreed. "Now, kiss me like there is no tomorrow."

"Oh, I will, Tommy," Kim answered honestly. "I will."

Kim kissed her boyfriend passionately and climbed on top of him. She got her legs on either side of him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, making him groan. She traced every inch of it. She slid her hands up and down his body so slowly that it seemed she wasn't even moving them. Their heartrates sped up, and electricity coursed through their veins.

Tommy touched his girlfriend's breasts. He fondled them before teasing the nipples with his thumbs. He slipped his hands into her hair and gripped it hard. He sat up while maintaining his grip on it. He kissed her neck before licking at it. She leaned her head back, a pleasurable sigh leaving her mouth. The world faded around them, as they got lost in another round of lovemaking.

00000

Kim moaned in much pleasure as Tommy moved inside her twenty minutes later. She was on her back while he hovered over her. She gave him a passionate kiss. She slid her tongue into his mouth and traced every inch of it. He growled intensely as he grabbed at the blanket with both hands. He thrusted harder into her.

He tore away from her lips. He planted a trail of kisses from her jawline to her neck. He moved between licking and sucking on it. His hands slid up and down her body. He made his way to her earlobe to nibble on it. He increased the pressure. He smiled when he heard her moan in pleasure. His body tightened with every thrust. He kissed her passionately, groans coming from their mouths.

He rolled her nipples in his hands. He pinched them hard, and she groaned quietly. He broke their kiss to reach down and take the right breast into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple. He gave it a hard suck. She screamed intensely. Her back formed an arch. He turned toward the left breast to give it the same amount of attention. A whimper came out of her mouth as her back arched once more. They looked into each other's eyes, which were glazed over with lust.

Tommy felt the fire within him reaching his peak. He reached down to massage Kim's clit. She let out an ecstatic scream. Her head rolled back into the blanket as her hands grabbed at it. She brought her arms around his neck. A soft whimper escaped her lips. She pulled him down for a kiss. He pushed his tongue past them and touched hers. Their tongues engaged in a duel for control. They groaned in much delight. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm almost there, Kim," he groaned, his hands curling into fists.

"So am I," she whispered, her breathing turning to shudders.

The lovebirds kissed long and hard. They wrapped their arms around each other. He thrusted harder and faster into her, his body tightening as every second passed. He buried his face into her neck. He planted hungry kisses on it. He licked at the pulse point. He trailed up to her ear. He nibbled on the earlobe. He returned to her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, touching hers. Both of them emitted loud groans.

Tommy and Kim inched closer to their climax. She grabbed his shoulders as if she were trying to keep herself from falling into the abyss. She felt his lips trail down to her pulse point. She closed her eyes as he moved between nibbling and sucking on it. She cried out pleasurably at his biting down on her. Her head went deeper into the blanket.

Tommy finally came and released himself into his girlfriend. An ecstatic growl escaped his lips. She echoed her release to him with no time in between. Their bodies trembled quite a bit. They found themselves coming back to reality. They breathed hard while pressing their foreheads together. Their heartbeats got back to normal. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Talk about incredible," Kim whispered lovingly.

Tommy chuckled. "You said it."

He kissed her tenderly. He rolled off her to lay on his back. He slipped his arms around his girlfriend after she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

"If we keep going like this, we'll qualify for the Olympics in the sex category," Kim joked.

"I hope we do," Tommy answered with a chuckle. "I bet we'd blow the competition right out of the water."

She smiled widely. "I agree."

"Who do you think should be on top, me or you?" Tommy wondered.

"I don't care. I just want to make love with you," Kim squeaked gleefully. "That's all."

He shrugged. "All right."

Kim took her head off her boyfriend's chest. She planted a kiss on his lips. She looked him right in the eye while taking slow yet even breaths. Her expression turned serious.

"There's something we need to talk about," Kim whispered.

"Let me guess," Tommy responded. "It's about our relationship, right?"

"Right," Kim said truthfully. She slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip. He tilted his head somewhat. "We can't tell anyone about this. What we are doing is wrong."

"I know, but it feels so right," Tommy answered.

"It might feel right, but both sides of the war will be angry once they know about this," Kim commented, sighing heavily.

"I can see that," Tommy muttered.

"Hmm," Kim commented. "What irks me more than anything else is people will believe whatever they hear, no matter how absurd it is. They'll go after those who refuse to agree with them. To them, free speech is okay as long as everyone's opinions match theirs." She shook her head in disbelief.

"People like that are nothing more than control freaks," Tommy said and moved his hand up her arm. "They hate it when they lose control or don't have it at all."

"Oh, yeah," Kim murmured.

He reached up to touch her cheek with his other hand. He caressed it with the back so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even touching it.

"I don't like the idea of hiding, Kim. It'll be hard not being able to hold you or kiss you when I'm near you in public places," Tommy whispered, his voice showing some frustration.

"I understand, Tommy, but I fear Rita's wrath toward you. I am also scared about my friends' reactions, especially Jason. He could get so angry with me that he could suspend me from the team," Kim mumbled, tears shining in her eyes.

"If anyone should receive your friends' anger, it should be me. I asked you to keep my secret," Tommy pointed out.

She felt her body tremble. "That could lead Jason to attack you. I don't want that to happen."

He scoffed. "I'm not scared. I'll defend myself if I have to."

Kim brought her hand up to Tommy's cheek. She stroked it with her thumb slowly. Her body's trembling increased somewhat.

"My point is we have to keep our relationship secret for as long as we can. This means we can't tell our parents either," she said.

"I can't exactly say, 'Hey, I am the evil Green Ranger. You are the Pink Ranger. We've been carrying on an affair behind the backs of the opposite sides of the war between the Power Rangers and Rita Repulsa. Let's have dinner.' I don't think they'd believe us, though," he explained.

"I agree," Kim said and shrugged.

"My parents have always told me I should be faithful to every girl I date. I've taken those words to heart," Tommy murmured.

"That's good," Kim commented warmly. "Whenever they become aware of our relationship, I can see them giving us the talk."

"They'd be really shocked if they learned we had sex just days after meeting," Tommy said, exhaling slowly.

"Yep," Kim agreed. "We couldn't help it. We were attracted to each other the second we met. At least we are in love."

"Many people who have sex just after meeting were looking for a hookup," Tommy said, shrugging. "I can't blame them. Humans are hardwired to have sex. Sometimes, it is impossible to control."

"Anyway, let's try to keep things between us for now, okay?" Kim asked.

Tommy looked up at the sky. He still didn't like the idea of hiding, but he understood his girlfriend was right. They had to be careful. He shifted his attention back to her.

"I'll keep quiet about the affair for you," Tommy declared and emitted a quiet shudder.

"Thank you," Kim replied in a loving manner. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Tommy said and smiled warmly. Their hands moved toward each other until their fingers entwined. "One good thing will come out of our sneaking around. I'll get to have you all to myself." He looked proud.

"I love the sound of that," Kim said, giggling. "Now, let's get it on."

Tommy and Kim engaged in a passionate kiss. Their heart rates quickened as fire built up within their veins. She climbed on top of him. She got her legs on either side of him. She kissed his jaw before nuzzling it. She traveled to his ear to nibble on it. He let out a throaty groan. He felt her lips on his again. He brought his hands to her hair. He maintained a tight grip on it.

Kim moaned in excitement when Tommy slipped his tongue into her mouth. She slid her hands up and down his sides. She grabbed his butt to squeeze it hard. He groaned into her mouth. He sat up, keeping his grip on her hair. She moved her hands to his cock, grabbing it. He tore away from her lips, allowing an intense growl to come out of his mouth. He stared into her eyes while she stroked his cock in a very slow manner.

"You're killing me," he said huskily.

She smiled seductively. "I'm glad I am."

Kim kissed Tommy possessively. She felt his hands fondle her breasts. Her nipples became hard at his touch. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. He alternated between nibbling and sucking on it. She screamed in great ecstasy and leaned her head back. The world faded around them as the couple proceeded to make love.


	15. Showing So Much Love

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifteen of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. There is also sexual content. As before, do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I am not sure how long Tommy and Kim's affair will last. I can safely say there will be no shortage of them engaging in sexual intimacy, whether it is at the lake or elsewhere. It is possible Jason and Trini will have a smutty scene of their own at some point. Stay tuned for chapter sixteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 15: Showing So Much Love

Kim moaned as she moved up and down on Tommy twenty minutes later. She leaned down to kiss him hard. Her tongue pushed past his lips to trace every inch of his mouth. He brought his hands to her breasts and rubbed her nipples, causing her head to fly back. He took one into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. This made her scream in ecstasy. He turned toward the other one to lavish it with the same amount of attention. She felt the familiar fire building within her. She had little doubt it was just as intense in him.

She captured his lips in a fierce kiss. She traveled to his ear and nibbled on it. She traced it with her tongue. He groaned loudly while taking hold of her shoulders. She trailed kisses down to his chest. She looked up at him while rolling his nipples in her hands. She smiled when he let out a throaty groan. She took one of them into her mouth. She sucked on it hard. He growled intensely. He anchored her head to him. He got louder as she focused her attention on his other nipple.

He felt the fire within reaching its peak. He slid a hand downward, massaging her clit. She emitted a low yet pleasurable moan. Her hands gripped the blanket. She closed her eyes before emitting a soft whimper. The lovebirds kissed long and hard. Their tongues fought each other, and groans left their mouths. She tore away from him. She stared into his eyes after opening hers.

"Tommy, I can't—" Kim started.

He sprung up into a sitting position. He grabbed her hips roughly. He moved her harder and faster on him. He thrusted up into her just as hard and fast.

"Come for me, Kim," Tommy commanded in a fierce voice. "I want you to come right now!"

Kim upped the speed of her movements. Her head flew back when her boyfriend took her left breast into his mouth and sucked on it. She moaned for a final time at her climax taking her in which it triggered his. He bit down on her breast while coming with a muffled moan. Their bodies spasmed against each other. They held each other close. They waited for their heartbeats to return to normal. They panted hard.

Tommy couldn't remain sitting up and fell back onto the blanket. He took Kim with him. His breathing was soft and steady, as was hers. She rolled off him. She snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest. She sighed contently at his grip tightening on her a little bit. She ran her fingertips over his stomach. He played with a strand of her hair before yawning widely. Their breathing became in sync.

"What a great lovemaking session," Kim said, licking her lips.

"You said it," Tommy agreed, a soft chuckle leaving his mouth. "You were like a force of nature."

She removed her head from his chest and looked at him. "I'd love to go on forever. Would you?"

He brought his hand to her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb. "Yes, I would. Unfortunately, we can't. We'd have to stop to do other things."

"Yeah Then we'd just go right back to it," Kim whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Where else do you think we could make love?" Tommy asked.

"We could make love in the shower, against a wall, on the beach, in a mud puddle—" Kim started.

"What a dirty mind you have," Tommy interrupted while furrowing his brow.

"Hey, it's fun thinking about mud," Kim replied, shrugging. "In fact, I'd love to have a mud fight with you."

"I bet I could pelt you with a lot of mud," Tommy growled with much playfulness.

"I think I could pelt you with enough mud to cover you from head to toe!" Kim yelled delightfully.

Tommy scoffed. "I don't think so."

Kim formed a smug smirk on her face. "I do think so."

Tommy shook his head in disbelief and rolled his eyes. He thought Kim was impossible sometimes. Then again, he loved her sense of humor. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"It means the universe to me that you're here with me right now, Kim," he said lovingly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tommy," she replied with just as much love. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You're so handsome. I think I will call you Handsome."

"I like that nickname," Tommy said approvingly. "You are so beautiful. I shall call you Beautiful." He tickled her nose, making her giggle.

"I love that nickname," Kim squeaked joyfully. She pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Thank you for giving it to me."

"Thank you for giving me mine," Tommy commented and pinched her cheek. He let go of her. "Some nicknames are quite weird."

"I know. People who come up with weird nicknames for others are likely weird themselves," Kim whispered, clicking her tongue. "Then again, it can be fun to be weird sometimes."

"I bet you are weirder than I am," Tommy teased.

"No way," Kim retorted while shaking her head rapidly.

"Yes way," Tommy answered, nodding just as fast.

She smacked his chest in mock annoyance. She attempted to do it again when he caught her wrist and gave her a warning look.

"Ah, ah, ah. No smacking me on the chest twice is allowed," Tommy said and smiled teasingly.

"Aw! You had to ruin my fun!" Kim whined.

"Keep whining. I love hearing it," Tommy commented smugly.

Kim presented a fist to his face. "Don't get so smug. It will bite you on the ass when you least expect it."

Tommy laughed and sat up, causing her to do the same. "That doesn't scare me in the least bit. In fact, why don't you give me that knuckle sandwich?"

"Okay," Kim responded, pulling the blanket to her chest. "Here it comes!"

She pressed her fist in the area between his eyes very lightly. He groaned, falling on his back and spreading his arms out eagle style. He twitched twice before losing consciousness. She leaned closer to him. She screamed at his springing to life and grabbing her. He pulled her on top of him. She gave him a light slap to his forehead.

"What a meanie, you are!" she yelled in mock anger.

"I will always be proud to be a meanie," he said with much pride. "No one can change me. Nope, nope, nope."

"Are you Ducky now?" Kim teased with a giggle.

"I'd love to be Ducky," Tommy answered with much happiness. "You can be Ducky too."

"Just don't throw me into a mudhole," Kim joked with a snicker.

"I will if I want to!" Tommy growled playfully. "Yep, yep, yep."

She ruffled his hair, laughing when he mimicked her with hers. They shared three soft kisses. She returned to her head to his chest. She traced her fingertips over his stomach.

"It's amazing we've gone from being friends to lovers after three days of knowing each other," Kim exclaimed.

"I know," Tommy whispered and stroked her shoulder. "There is one place I'd like to make love with you in the future."

"Where is that?" Kim wondered.

"My uncle's cabin. Its living room has a huge fireplace," Tommy explained.

"I'd love that," Kim murmured, love echoing from her voice. "Everyone says you have to make love down by the fire."

"I caught my parents doing it in the living room of my last house a couple of times," Tommy said, trying to stifle a snicker.

"Really?" Kim yelled.

"Yep," Tommy answered honestly. "They were embarrassed every time."

"I caught my parents going at in their room several times before they divorced," Kim admitted. "They were embarrassed every time."

"I have an idea. Why don't you come over to my house whenever my parents go out of town instead of here?" Tommy suggested.

"I'd love to," Kim said delightfully. "We can make love in your bed."

"Yep," Tommy said, nodding slowly. "I have one request for when we make love in your bed Friday night."

"What's that?" Kim asked, curiosity filling her eyes.

"Don't let us fall off it," Tommy answered.

"It's a deal," Kim commented, offering her hand. He took it and shook it. He released his hold on it. "Don't let us fall off your bed when we make love in it." She winked at him.

"It's a deal too," Tommy said, kissing the top of her head. "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep."

Kim reached up to pinch her boyfriend's cheek. She spoke baby talk. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off. He placed it and his on his chest. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's not every day that a person gets chosen by an evil witch to be one of her warriors," Tommy whispered, sighing heavily.

"No shit," Kim agreed. "It's not every day two people have their drinks spiked by a punk potion either."

"I don't understand. Why didn't Zordon ever tell you and the other Rangers about a Green Ranger or a sixth Power Coin?" Tommy asked in confusion. "It doesn't make sense he'd keep all that from you."

"I have no idea, Tommy," Kim admitted honestly. "He's always been honest with us about his past." She gave a shrug.

"Maybe he didn't want you to deal with the possibility of facing an evil Power Ranger," Tommy suggested.

"Perhaps," Kim agreed. "Still, it would've been nice if he told us. We would've been able to prepare for the Green Ranger's arrival."

"It wouldn't have mattered who Rita chose to be her Green Ranger. She was determined to find anyone worthy of filling the role," Tommy murmured, frowning. "She happened to choose me."

"Well, you are a great fighter," Kim pointed out and rubbed circles into his stomach. "I say that's why she chose you."

"I agree. She told me she sent her Putties to test me right after I wrecked the Command Center. I told her it was a brilliant move on her part. Looking back, I can't believe I said that," Tommy mumbled, grimacing badly.

"Rita doesn't launch random attacks. She chooses her targets carefully," Kim explained softly. "That's not to say she wouldn't send her Putties to attack people for the fun of it."

He expressed determination. "One thing is clear. I won't let this war stop me from seeing you."

She nodded at him. "I won't let it stop me from seeing you either."

Tommy and Kim kissed tenderly. He looked at his watch and emitted a long whistle. They looked at each other.

"We need to get home," Tommy whispered in seriousness.

"Yeah," Kim said sadly. "Before we go, I want us to have one last intimate moment together."

He touched her forehead. "I do too."

Tommy kissed Kim passionately. Their tongues engaged in a fierce duel for control. They couldn't stop groans from leaving their mouths. He trailed kisses to her neck. He proceeded to lick at it. She leaned her head back, an ecstatic sigh escaping her lips. Their heartbeats sped up quite a bit. Electricity raced through their veins.

He kissed his girlfriend as he turned their bodies until he was on top of her and cradled in between her legs. He kissed down to her neck. He sucked on it before giving it a hard bite. She emitted a soft moan when he licked at it. She planted kisses on his shoulder. She nibbled on it. She blew on it very gently. He let out an intense growl. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He pulled back to stare into her eyes. The familiar fire began to build within both of them.

"Mine," Tommy whispered seductively. "You are mine."

"Yes," Kim answered huskily. "You are mine as well."

He aligned his cock at her entrance. He kissed her as he entered her quickly and roughly. He began thrusting in and out of her immediately because he didn't want her to wait to adjust to him. He was rough. He was also fast. She wrapped her arms around him. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She leaned her head to the side, giving him better access. She screamed ecstatically when he nibbled on her earlobe. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

"Damn it, Tommy," Kim yelled with much intensity. She whimpered at his getting rougher and faster. "Oh, shit! Yes! Yes!"

"That's my girl," Tommy growled in fierceness. "Let it all out."

Tommy kissed Kim hard. His thrusting came rougher and faster. He plunged his tongue into her mouth to trace every inch of it. He smiled into it when she moaned headily. He trailed kisses to her pulse point. He nibbled on it. She kissed his shoulder and ran her tongue along it. He growled intensely, grabbing at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he looked about ready to lose it right there. There was no doubt in his mind it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them at her sides. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. He tightened his grip on her a bit. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. Lust filled their eyes.

"I can't hold on any longer," she whispered.

He hissed. "Me neither."

Tommy kissed his girlfriend very hard. His thrusts got rougher and faster. His grip on her wrists became tighter. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers again. She emitted an ecstatic cry. She captured his lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing her to groan softly.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him with no time in between. They broke the kiss to stare into each other's eyes. Their panting seemed to mingle together. Their bodies trembled. He loosened his grip on her as well. He brought his hand to her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb in a light manner.

"Talk about amazing," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Kim agreed and kissed him. "Now, we really need to go."

He nodded in agreement. "Mm-hmm."

Tommy moved off Kim and grabbed their backpacks. They unzipped them and opened them. They pulled out their extra clothes. His consisted of a light green t-shirt, light green shorts, and gray underwear. Hers happened to be a dark pink t-shirt, dark pink shorts, and blue underwear. They dressed themselves quickly. They put on their white socks and white sneakers. They tied the shoestrings.

Tommy and Kim gathered their torn clothes and placed them in their backpacks. He grabbed his blanket and stood up to fold it in half. He folded it two more times. He stuffed it in his backpack before closing it to zip it shut. He picked it up and slipped it over his shoulders. She rose to her feet and got her backpack. She laid it on the ground after stepping off her blanket along with him.

Kim emitted a soft snort as she picked up her blanket and folded it in half. She made two more folds before stuffing it in her backpack. She closed her backpack to zip it shut. She placed it over her shoulders. She and her boyfriend approached each other. They held hands. They rubbed the backs of them with their thumbs.

"Good night, Tommy," she whispered lovingly.

"Good night, Kim," he answered. "I love you."

Kim sniffled. "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Tommy nodded at her. "You too."

The lovebirds shared a tender kiss. They let go of each other albeit reluctantly. He walked right while she went left. The wind started to pick up a little bit.


	16. Teens Talking With Their Fathers

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixteen of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter features the first appearance of Tommy and Kim's fathers. The first action scene is coming up in the next few chapters. I am looking forward to doing it. Where the attack will occur remains to be seen. I have to say that I am very happy to have finally gotten Tommy and Kim's affair going. It is possible I will give a backstory on why this happened so soon after they met. I plan to have more elements from "Green With Evil" showing up in the near future. Stay tuned for chapter seventeen.

XXXXX

Chapter 16: Teens Talking With Their Fathers

Clouds covered half the early morning sky above the Hart residence the next day. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind. Some branches looked as if they were ready to break off. The house was large and had four bedrooms and two bathrooms. A chain-linked fence surrounded the backyard. A soccer goal stood in the middle with a soccer ball next to it. A patio was in front of the back door. Two lounge chairs sat on it. A swing was on the front porch, as were two folding chairs.

Daryl poured coffee into a mug until it was nearly full in the kitchen. He returned the kettle to the coffeemaker. He added two spoonfuls of sugar and stirred the content. He tapped the spoon on the rim three times. He laid it aside and picked up his mug. He sipped it, nodding in approval. He placed it down, emitting a contented sigh.

Daryl looked around the large kitchen that had bright blue walls and light blue cabinets. Its floor happened to be gray and had a tile design. A bar contained four stools. A hardwood table had six matching chairs. He shifted his attention back to his coffee. He heard footsteps and turned to see Kim coming his way. She tightened her ponytail.

"Good morning, Kim," he greeted.

"Good morning yourself, Dad," she said, going over to the cabinet beside the sink and getting a mug. She went over to the silverware drawer to get a spoon. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," Daryl answered while gazing toward her. "What about you?"

"I'm doing fine too," Kim commented, coming to his side. He turned to her as she set the mug on the counter. "There's nothing more I want than to be fine way when I wake up in the morning."

"Me too," Daryl agreed. "Then again, it'd be completely unrealistic to be fine when you wake up one hundred percent of the time."

"So true, Dad," Kim whispered. "The world would be a dull place if everything was perfect."

She grabbed the kettle and poured coffee into her mug. She stopped when it was more than halfway full. She returned the kettle to the coffeemaker. She added two spoonfuls of sugar to it before stirring. She tapped her spoon on the side twice and laid it down. She picked up her mug and took a small sip. He looked at her as if she had gone insane. He raised an eyebrow as she gazed at him in confusion.

"What, Dad?" Kim asked, placing her coffee on the counter.

"Since when did you start drinking coffee, darling?" Daryl wondered.

"I started drinking it Tuesday morning. I thought I could use a buzz from the caffeine after not sleeping very well Monday night," Kim explained. "Mom didn't have a problem with it. I hope you don't."

He shook his head. "Not at all. I just didn't expect it."

"Hmm," Kim said and put both of her hands on the mug. "Mom said coffee tasted bitter by itself, but sugar made it sweet. I added sugar to my very first cup and took a sip. I liked it."

"You can use sweetener to sweeten coffee. Sugar has fifteen calories and four grams of carbohydrates per teaspoon. Both add up when you add a bunch of it," Daryl pointed out seriously.

"I know. That's why I use only two spoonfuls of sugar for coffee," Kim responded.

"Me too," Daryl commented. "By the way, I plan to buy sweetener at the grocery store this afternoon. It will be the natural kind made from stevia leaves. That artificial stuff isn't good for you."

She snorted. "I agree. I'm thinking of asking Mom to buy some sweetener, so I can have some for my coffee. Like you, I want her to get the natural stuff."

Daryl reached over to pat his daughter's shoulder. He ran his hand over her ponytail three times before laying his hand on the counter. She moved her neck with a grimace.

"It means the world to me that you are here, honey," Daryl whispered, warmth echoing from his voice.

"I'm glad to be here, Dad. Mom does need time alone," Kim said honestly.

"What divorced parent doesn't want time alone?" Daryl commented with a shrug. "Many children of divorce aren't as lucky as you are. Their parents cause each other problems, even after the divorce has been final for years."

"Like Jason's mother," Kim muttered.

"Exactly," Daryl answered, scoffing frustratingly. "That woman is crazy. She sleeps around like there is no tomorrow. She gets mad when anyone tells her to stop and says they have no right to suppress her sexuality."

"At some point, Mr. Scott will finally decide enough is enough and file a court petition to have Ms. Lockard's visitation rights suspended. She will be furious when that happens," Kim whispered in some fear. "She might even go after her son and his family."

"At least Jason's father is a police officer. He'll use his gun to protect his family if he has to," Daryl pointed out.

"She complained all the time about his job being dangerous and demanded he quit. She still does," Kim growled with a roll of her eyes. "He refused because he loved protecting people from criminals. He still does."

"No one has the right to control someone without their consent," Daryl said bluntly. "That's a fact."

"I wouldn't have been surprised if Ms. Lockard cheated on Mr. Scott during their marriage. She didn't seem to be the faithful type," Kim murmured.

"I agree," Daryl said, biting his lip. "I can take comfort in the fact that I never thought about cheating on your mother. Both of you were too important to me."

"It's too bad your marriage ended, but at least you two are friends," Kim replied, smiling lightly. "You two have done a wonderful job with co-parenting me."

"If only Jason's parents could've done that," Daryl mumbled, frowning.

"I wish they could've done that myself, but at least his stepmother treats him like her own son," Kim said with happiness.

"Thank God," Daryl answered in much relief.

The duo picked up their coffee to take long sips. They smacked their lips before setting them down.

"I've hired several attractive women to work at my law firm throughout the years. Not a single one of them ever made a pass at me," he commented, proudness showing on his face.

"The prettier a woman is, the crazier she is," she said.

"Some crazy women become infatuated with well-to-do men. It doesn't matter if they are single or married," Daryl whispered in a little fear. "They occasionally think the men are in love with them."

"It's creepy," Kim replied

"It is a condition called erotomania. The patient truly believes a person of higher status is in love with them. A famous figure or a complete stranger can be the target," Daryl explained.

"Diane Schaffer is a great example of an erotomaniac. _Vanity Fair_ ran an article called 'Erotomania: The Haunting of Dr. Brennan' about her case. I remember you telling me about it," Kim said, rubbing her arm.

Daryl chuckled softly. "I do too."

"Diane stalked and harassed the famous oncologist Dr. Murray Brennan from 1982 to 1990," Kim commented and coughed. "She believed he was in love with her. She needed to know where he was all the time. She needed to know details about his personal life. This included the names of his wife and children. She showed up, no matter where he went." She became a little angry.

"She shared vivid details about her 'affair' with him following her arrest and trial. She sounded like a woman who was in love. In reality, they never had a relationship. The jury convicted her of stalking and harassment. She was sentenced to two years in prison," Daryl commented in thoughtfulness. "I wonder what happened to her after she finished her sentence."

"I don't know, but there is no doubt her victim is glad she is out of his life," Kim whispered in relief. "No one knew why she made him her target, but she was diagnosed with erotomania during her trial."

"I wonder if a movie inspired by this case will ever be made," Daryl said, curiosity showing in his eyes.

"I don't know, Dad," Kim murmured. "Anyway, let's forget about that crazy lady. Why don't we do some singing?"

"I like the sound of that," Daryl yelled eagerly.

Kim squeaked. "Great."

Daryl and Kim started singing nonsense. They hit the counter with their hands. They moved them together and apart three times. They became still and laughed warmly.

"I love doing that," Daryl said with much joy.

"So do I," Kim said, patting his shoulder. "Tommy told me he did that with both of his parents all the time."

"It's good you made a new friend," Daryl commented. He opened and closed his hands to flex his fingers. He laid them on the counter. "Even better is he's a fan of the Power Rangers."

"I know. The Power Rangers work so hard to protect this world. What annoys me is some people think being superheroes is fun and games," Kim mumbled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You, your mother, and I are avid superhero fans. All of us know being superheroes is very hard work," Daryl commented matter-of-factly.

"That's right," Kim said, nodding sharply. "All three of us know people who don't like working hard. In turn, they would never make it as superheroes."

"Unfortunately, some people have staged crimes to save the day and get all the glory," Daryl growled in anger.

"That is disgusting," Kim said, shuddering badly. "Anyway, I better eat some breakfast while I am in here."

"Good idea. I'll take my coffee and go watch TV," Daryl said, grabbing his coffee.

Kim watched her father go into the living room. She went over to the cabinet beside the refrigerator to get a bowl. She returned to the counter, laying it there. She grabbed the Cheerios. She opened the box and proceeded to pour it into her bowl.

00000

Tommy was brushing his hair while standing in front of the rectangular-shaped mirror in the Oliver residence's small hallway bathroom. He finished that and laid the brush on the counter next to the sink. He adjusted the waistband on his dark blue jeans. He did the same to the hem of his green long-sleeved shirt. He straightened the sleeves. He spotted an eyelash in his left eye. He used his pinkie finger to get it out. He appeared to be very satisfied with his work.

Just then, Tommy saw forty-year-old Josh coming up behind him in the mirror. Josh adjusted the sleeves on his uniform. As a Caucasian, he was very tanned. He was around Tommy's height and was slightly more muscular than he was. His eyes were light blue, and his black hair was cut in the style of a buzz. Wrinkles could be seen here and there on his face. He came to his son's side. Tommy looked at him.

"Hey, Dad," Tommy greeted.

"Hey, Tommy," Josh replied and finished the adjustments. He placed his hands on his sides. He stood tall and proud. "How does this look?"

"It looks great," Tommy answered. "That detergent did wonders on the coke stain you got on it when that girl bumped into you three days ago." He punched him in the shoulder.

Josh smiled. "It is no wonder Cheer is my favorite detergent. It gets the stain out every time."

"It's my favorite too," Tommy said, patting his father's shoulder. "That doesn't mean we can't try new detergents."

"We are not trying anything new unless I say so," Josh responded and ruffled his son's hair. "Remember who bought that washing machine."

Tommy chuckled. "I know."

Josh punched Tommy in the shoulder. He yelled in surprise when he got a slap upside the head from him in retaliation. He waved his hand in front of his son's face. He moved it upward before going downward fast. Tommy gave him a light slap to the cheek. Josh rushed two fingers forward. Tommy blocked it by holding his hand between his eyes sideways. They put their arms at their sides. They laughed heartily.

"Do you remember when I taught you that _Three Stooges_ routine?" Josh wondered.

"You bet I do. I was really confused by it," Tommy answered honestly. "I had never seen it before because my birth mom never let me watch _The Three Stooges._ "

"I couldn't believe it when you told me because almost all the parents your mother and I knew let their children watch _The Three Stooges,_ " Josh exclaimed. "I thought your birth mom was crazy."

"You showed me episodes where Curly, Moe, and Harry performed it. I began to understand it after multiple viewings. I started doing it with everyone all the time," Tommy explained.

"That became annoying," Josh said.

"It might have been, but it was fun," Tommy said with a big smile. "You want to do it again?"

"No, thank you," Josh answered while shaking his head. "Once is enough for me."

Tommy scoffed. "Spoilsport."

Josh pretended to get angry. "I heard that."

Tommy acted as if he were pulling pieces of Josh's hair out. Josh couldn't help but laugh. He watched him put his hands at his sides.

"Yesterday was very interesting in terms of weather. It rained all morning. By afternoon, the sun was out," Tommy exclaimed.

"I know. It's up to Mother Nature to decide what kind of weather we will get each day," Josh commented.

"Sometimes, she can be really ruthless. The 1991 Andover F5 tornado is a great example of her ruthlessness. That thing caused so much destruction. Most of the fatalities were the result of people being unable to reach shelter," Tommy whispered in some fear.

"Talk about scary," Josh replied, his body turning a little tense. "Do you remember when Daniel Wang told you about living in Xenia when the 1974 Super Outbreak occurred?"

"Oh, yes," Tommy said truthfully. "He was in the kitchen with his father when the F5 tornado hit. His mother and grandfather were grocery shopping at Kroger. Mr. Wang and his father got to the basement seconds before it hit. The house was completely destroyed, but they survived unharmed. His grandfather was killed while shielding his mother at Kroger."

Tommy let out a heavy sigh. Josh touched his shoulder, a sympathetic expression showing on his face. He looked at him and pressed his lips together.

"It's unfortunate your mentor's grandfather was killed," Josh whispered with much comfort.

"It sure is," Tommy agreed. "Mr. Wang and his parents decided to move to Moore soon after. They wanted to live in an area that had a great deal of farmland."

Josh touched his son's shoulder. "We've gone from watching for tornadoes to watching for earthquakes in a matter of weeks." He rubbed it in a gentle manner. "We can still watch tornadoes on TV."

"That's the only place I want to see a tornado," Tommy muttered, his body shaking somewhat. "We've had several close calls with tornadoes in Moore."

"Let's not forget that some people chase tornadoes for a living," Josh pointed out and licked his lips.

Tommy inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Of course not, Dad. Those people are professionals who help to warn the populace of the danger. They do their best to stay out of harm's way, but they do get hurt sometimes. I've seen footage of the Andover tornado. It is amazing."

"It is considered one of the most-filmed F5 tornadoes of all time. It's thanks to the availability of camcorders," Josh commented.

"It crossed the McConnell Air Force Base as an F3 tornado. It barely missed a billion-dollar line of B-1 bombers. The damage path widened dramatically as the tornado intensified just east-northeast of the base," Tommy said in great awe.

"The base residents had plenty of warning before the tornado arrived," Josh responded.

"Despite advances in meteorology, tornadoes do remain unpredictable. Sometimes, they pop up without any warning whatsoever," Tommy murmured. "The Plainfield F5 tornado is an example."

"Yeah," Josh agreed and smacked his lips. "I'm so glad we don't have to worry about tornadoes as much anymore."

"Me neither. Then again, why do I get this feeling that Moore will be struck by a violent tornado in the future?" Tommy wondered.

"I have the same feeling," Josh admitted with a little uncertainty. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Tommy shrugged. He laid his hands on the rim of the sink and moved them together and apart three times.

"Your mother and I are so glad you've made some new friends," Josh said with much happiness.

"Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim are great. It stinks that Jason and Kim are children of divorce, though," Tommy muttered a little sadly.

"Yes, but what can you do?" Josh asked with a shrug. "Sometimes, marriages aren't meant to be. Forty to fifty percent of all marriages end in divorce in this country." He let out a heavy sigh. "Many married couples divorce at the first sign of trouble."

"They want a perfect relationship like they see in the movies. Real life doesn't work that way," Tommy commented bluntly. "Relationships do have their problems." He huffed.

"Your mother and I have had many ups and downs in our marriage. The downs came mostly from her miscarriages," Josh pointed out.

"Many couples who become foster parents with the intent to adopt are infertile," Tommy said and emitted an angry scoff. "It's so unfair. Couples who want children can't have them, but couples who don't want them have no problem conceiving." He hit his hand on the sink in frustration. "My birth mom never really wanted me. She wanted freedom from me."

"You're lucky she abandoned you instead of killing you. Some mothers murder their children, so they can have their freedom," Josh whispered. "That doesn't mean what your birth mom did was right, though."

"Thank God you and Mom took me in. You treated me as your own son. Then you adopted me," Tommy whispered in relief. "Right now, I could be bouncing from foster home to foster home." He turned fearful. "Some foster parents are terrible toward their foster children."

"That's true," Josh agreed and looked at his watch. He whistled softly before turning back to him. "We better get to the kitchen and eat some breakfast. I need to make a cup of coffee."

"I'd like to have a cup of coffee myself. I need a little buzz from the caffeine," Tommy commented honestly.

"That's fine, but remember. Too much coffee can make you hyper," Josh warned sternly.

"I know, Dad," Tommy responded and rolled his eyes. "Let's not forget some people get hyper on just one cup of coffee."

"Of course not," Josh said, laughing and slapping him on the shoulder. "Come on, son."

Josh headed out of the bathroom with Tommy right behind him. Tommy turned off the lights along the way. They put their arms around each other and went toward the kitchen.


	17. Stopping a Bully and Getting Close

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventeen of "Don't Run Away." I am glad took just five days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. Tommy and Kim's next smutty scene is coming in the near future. Stay tuned for chapter eighteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 17: Stopping a Bully/Getting Close

Violet was reading _White Fang_ while riding School Bus 433 an hour later. She sat in the first seat behind the driver. She could hear the other students talking, but she paid them no mind. She finished one page and turned to the next one. She mumbled inaudible words before shifting her position somewhat. She slipped a lock of hair behind her ear.

The driver saw Angel Grove High School coming into view. He pushed the blinker bar up. The right blinker began flashing. He pulled into the parking lot. He turned on the yellow lights as he went toward the school bus zone. He pushed the bar down, the blinker stopping its flashing. He entered the zone, parking once he was all the way inside.

The driver turned off the yellow lights. He switched on the red ones in which they began flashing. He lifted the stopper on the handle and opened the doors. Violet closed her book and grabbed her backpack. She rose to her feet before placing it over her shoulders. She got off the bus, followed by the next two students in the seat across from her. The others followed suit two or three at a time.

Violet made her way toward the front doors. Veronica was walking a short distance behind her. She spotted the book in the girl's hand. She smiled sinisterly and upped her pace. She caught up to her and snatched her book away from her. Violet stopped in her tracks and spun around. Veronica waved the book in the air with a laugh.

"Look at what I got," Veronica taunted.

"Hey, that's my book, Veronica," Violet yelled angrily and stomped up to her. "I suggest you give it back."

"I'll give it back," Veronica responded and smirked smugly. "If you can grab it, that is."

"Just give it back," Violet said through clenched teeth. "I mean it."

Veronica shrugged and held out the book. Violet breathed deeply and reached for it, but Veronica pulled it away and put it above her head. The snob waved it, laughing mockingly. Some nearby students snickered under their breaths.

"Come on," Veronica taunted and wiggled the book somewhat. She held it higher when Violet tried to jump for it. "Get the book."

"Stop it, Veronica!" Violet shouted in frustration. She tried to jump for the book again, but Veronica moved it a little higher. "Give me my book back right now!"

"Okay," Veronica said and lowered the book. She put it behind her back when Violet attempted to take it from her. "Oh, no. It ran behind my back."

"Please, just give me back my book," Violet pleaded and curled her hand into a fist. She attempted to get it from behind Veronica, who brought it in front of her and held it up high. She jumped for it. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach it. "Please, stop it."

"Not a chance," Veronica sneered, putting it behind her back again. "You are such an ugly girl. No guy will ever go out with you. You will be alone for the rest of your life while a girl like me will have the perfect husband."

Suddenly, Veronica felt the book being snatched out of her hand. She snarled in anger and spun around to see Kim holding it. Kim had a determined expression on her face.

"I believe this book belongs to Violet," Kim announced.

"Kimberly, you really need to mind your own business," Veronica retorted and narrowed her eyes at her.

Kim poked her in the chest with her finger. "I won't mind my own business when I see someone bullying others. You're not supposed to do that."

"I can do anything I want. I'm rich," Veronica spat, flaring her nostrils. "Violet deserves to be bullied. She is an ugly girl." She jerked her thumb in the direction of Violet. "Look at how stupid her glasses make her look."

"My glasses don't make me look stupid!" Violet shouted.

"Violet needs glasses because she is nearsighted. She can't help that," Kim responded, gritting her teeth. "She isn't ugly either. She is a pretty girl."

Veronica turned her nose upward. "No, Violet is ugly. I am a pretty girl."

"Your outer person may be pretty, but your inner person is as ugly as shit. As you get older, your inner ugliness will start to shine through. Violet's beautiful inner person will come to the surface and make her prettier than you are. In fact, she is already prettier than you are," Kim said bluntly.

"Yeah, right. Outer beauty will always be more important than inner beauty will," Veronica leered, letting a huff.

"Keep saying that. It will never make it true," Kim hissed.

Violet crossed her arms. "No boy will ever go out with a brat like you. In fact, I think he'd run screaming for the hills once he found out you were one."

"That's what you think," Veronica said, peering over her shoulder at her. She turned back to Kim. "I am out of here."

Veronica walked around Kim while snapping her fingers. Kim turned around as Violet came to her side. They observed the snob vanishing into the crowd. They shook their heads in disbelief.

"That girl is so spoiled that it's not funny," Violet commented.

"No shit," Kim said, looking at her. She handed the book to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks for getting my book back from her," Violet whispered gratefully. "I really appreciate it." She smiled.

"You're welcome," Kim answered, winking at her. "You didn't deserve what Veronica did to you."

"I was just minding my own business when she came up behind me and snatched the book out of my hand," Violet hissed irritatingly. "She thinks her wealth gives her the right to bully others."

"Unfortunately," Kim muttered with much disgust. "I know what would be the ultimate humiliation for her. It would be her parents losing their real estate licenses and forcing her to wear cheap clothing."

"I agree. She hates cheap clothing more than anything else," Violet said with pride. "I don't mind cheap clothing as long as it looks nice. I don't need expensive stuff to make me happy."

"Me neither," Kim commented, giggling to herself. "I'm heading inside. Are you coming?"

"Nah. I am going to hang out outside for a few minutes," Violet answered, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. "I want to enjoy the fresh air."

"Okay. I'll see you in music class," Kim said warmly.

"You too," Violet said, nodding at her.

Kim watched the girl walk to the grassy area to the left of the front doors. She headed toward them. She went through them while rubbing her hands together. She made her way to her locker. She opened it and pulled out her algebra book. She looked into her mirror and saw a piece of hair was sticking up on top of her head. She grabbed her brush and brushed it twice. She smiled that it stayed down. She returned to the brush to its hook.

She sighed happily, as she remembered making love with Tommy last night. She saw it as the greatest night of her life. She believed he felt the same way. She was looking forward to meeting him again tonight. Of course, she knew it might not happen because the forecast called for rain then. She hoped it would hold off long enough for them to have their third secret meeting.

She started thinking about Friday night. She couldn't wait to make love with Tommy in her bed for the first time. She wondered if he would like to play board games with her while he was there. She was glad they would be able to be together longer because neither of them had to wake up early Saturday morning. She would love it if he stayed with her all night. At the same time, she didn't want his parents to find he was gone that morning and become suspicious.

Her thoughts drifted to her friends. She hated that she was deceiving them, yet she was determined to keep Tommy's secret as well as their affair between them. She didn't want harm to come to them. She still feared angry reactions from them, especially Jason. She believed he would go after Tommy because she became romantically involved with the enemy once he and the others knew about him being the Green Ranger.

Tommy came around the corner while whistling softly. He adjusted the strap on his duffel bag. He stopped in front of the stairs when he spotted Kim, who was straightening her other books in her locker. He formed a happy smile on his face. He sneaked up behind her very carefully. He licked his lips and pressed them together. He covered her eyes with his hands. She became still.

"Guess who, Kim?" he whispered eagerly. He felt her turn around and saw her smile widely.

"Tommy!" she said joyfully and kissed his cheek. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Tommy said, taking her hand into his. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I am doing fantastic," Kim admitted with great pride. "I feel like I could do backflips all day." She giggled. "What about you?"

"I am the same both ways," Tommy answered with a soft laugh. He leaned toward her ear. "I am so ready for tonight's meeting, Beautiful."

"Me too, Handsome," Kim agreed as he pulled back to look at her. "Unfortunately, it may not happen due to the forecast calling for rain tonight." She frowned. "I hope it doesn't come until later."

"I do too," Tommy said with a little uncertainty. "Then again, there is Friday night to look forward to."

"That's true," Kim murmured. "I have some board games we can play while you are at my place."

He flicked her nose. "That sounds cool. I bet I will beat you at every single game we play." He expressed smugness.

"Remember that you shouldn't get smug. It will bite your ass hard," Kim warned sternly and poked him in the chest with her finger.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that before," Tommy responded while waving her off.

She blew a raspberry. "Doofus."

"I heard that," Tommy retorted with much playfulness.

She smacked him on the shoulder. She jumped in surprise when he smacked her upside the head. She waved her hand in front of his face. She moved it upward before jerking it downward. He slapped her on the cheek. She rushed two fingers forward, only for him to block her by holding his hand sideways between his eyes. He pushed hers downward. They shared a laugh.

"That _Three Stooges_ routine never gets old," Kim said warmly.

"It sure doesn't," Tommy agreed. "You won't believe this, but I didn't watch _The Three Stooges_ until I came to live with my parents."

Kim became shocked. "No way."

"I wish I was kidding. My birth mom didn't let me watch it. Dad was shocked when I told him. He thought she was crazy. He showed me episodes where Curly, Moe, and Harry performed the routine. After multiple viewings, I began to understand it. I started doing it with everyone all the time," Tommy explained. "It became annoying for them, but it was fun."

"I've been watching _The Three Stooges_ for as long as I can remember," Kim admitted proudly. "Come to think of it. Would you like to watch some episodes at my house Friday night?"

"Sure. There is nothing better than the Stooges getting themselves into wacky situations," Tommy commented, snickering to himself.

"I've noticed the majority of TV and film comedies don't follow reality," Kim pointed out.

"Yeah. The _Home Alone_ movies are a perfect example. Harry and Marv would've died from the injuries they sustained in the booby traps they fell for," Tommy explained. "They got up as if nothing happened to them."

"In the second movie, Marv took four bricks to the head. In real life, he would've been dead from the first brick that hit him," Kim muttered, tensing a bit.

Tommy clicked his tongue. "That's right. A brick weighs six pounds. One dropped from a great height would expend a great deal of force when it hit something."

"I'd rather see a brick dropped from a great height damage a car than hit me in the head," Kim said.

"So do I," Tommy commented and pinched her cheek. "I don't want anything to happen to that pretty head of yours." He spoke baby talk.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off. "Oh, you."

Tommy growled playfully and ruffled his girlfriend's hair. She did the same to her boyfriend's and giggled. He leaned toward her ear. He blew into it, making her shiver.

"I love you so much," he whispered with much love.

"I love you too," she replied as he pulled away from her. "I wish today was Friday. You'd be able to come to my house tonight."

"It sucks we have to wait two days," Tommy mumbled regretfully. "We need a remote that can fast-forward us to Friday."

"Billy could invent such a remote," Kim pointed out honestly.

"We should ask him to do that. It'd be cool to rewind to all the moments Bulk and Skull got karma delivered to them," Tommy commented, stifling a snicker.

"The trashcan moment from yesterday would be great. It was so funny watching Bulk trip and take Skull with him when he grabbed him," Kim yelled and laughed aloud.

"It reminds me of when I sent them flipping forward into that dumpster," Tommy whispered, leaning close to her. "Both situations are what I call taking out the trash." He nodded sharply.

"You said it," Kim squeaked and kissed his nose. "Skull will get pretty jealous once he knows about us." She laughed nervously. "He doesn't like it when other guys show interest in me."

"I can't blame him. He does have a crush on you," Tommy said with a shrug. "At least he is just a big pest."

"Mm-hmm," Kim murmured in relief. "I admit I admire Skull. He shows a lot of determination when he asks me out."

He stroked his girlfriend's cheek with the back of his hand. He took hers into his, giving it a gentle squeeze. He let go of it before pulling back.

"I actually drank a cup of coffee this morning. I wanted a buzz from the caffeine," Tommy admitted.

"Me too. I've actually been drinking coffee since Tuesday. I didn't sleep well Monday night because of what happened, so I drank coffee. Mom didn't mind in the least bit. She's been drinking it since she was a teen. Dad looked at me like I had gone insane when he saw me fixing myself a cup," Kim explained softly.

"It's not every day teens drink coffee," Tommy replied matter-of-factly. "Dad told me to take it easy on the sugar because just a few spoonfuls add up to a lot of calories and carbohydrates."

She chuckled. "Dad said the same thing. He wants to get natural sweetener at the grocery store tomorrow."

"So does Dad when he goes to the grocery store. Young people don't have to watch what they eat anywhere near as much as older people do. Still, it is wise to practice healthy eating habits," Tommy commented seriously.

"Since I do gymnastics, it's important that I watch what I eat almost all the time," Kim said truthfully. "If I don't eat healthy meals, then how will I have the energy to do flips, especially on the balance beam?" She gave a shrug.

He pointed his finger at her. "That's right. It'll be great watching you doing gymnastics."

"Watch out. I just might turn into a bird and fly out the door," Kim joked and snickered.

"It'd cool if you did that," Tommy teased. "By the way, you'd make such a beautiful bird."

Kim flicked his chin. "You'd make such a handsome bird."

Tommy ran his hand over Kim's hair three times. He gazed at his watch and whistled to himself.

"We better get to our classes. School will be starting before we know it," Tommy said, turning to his girlfriend.

"Before we go, how about we exchange phone numbers?" Kim suggested.

"That's a good idea. I have a notepad and a pen in my pocket," Tommy said, grabbing his notepad and pen from his pocket. He wrote down his number, which happened to be 584-9931. He tore the paper off and handed it her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Kim said, folding the paper and slipping it into her pocket. She put her notebook and book in her locker. He gave her the notepad and pen. She jotted down Daryl's number as 584-6299. She did the same with Caroline's in which it was 584-3360. She gave both of them back to him. "There you go."

"Thank you," Tommy commented, slipping his stuff in his pocket. He saw her get her notebook and book and close her locker. "I'll see you later."

"Back at you," Kim responded with a wink.

Tommy watched his girlfriend walk off and turn right. He approached his locker and opened it. He proceeded to get his physical science book and notebook.


	18. Small Talk, Evil Plan, and Game Time

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighteen of "Don't Run Away." I am glad took just five days to get out. This chapter has some Jason/Trini in it. It also features the return of Rita and her minions. I felt it was time to bring them back after not having them in the fic for a while, so I could focus on Tommy and Kim's blossoming romance. The first action scene will be in chapter after the next one. Stay tuned for chapter nineteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 18: Small Talk/Evil Plan/Game Time

A student entered Ms. Applebee's classroom in the midmorning. She sat at the first desk in the first row. She took her backpack off her shoulders and set it on the floor while humming softly. She unzipped it, grabbing her notebook and pencil. She laid them on her desk and opened the notebook. She proceeded to point her pencil at her notes.

Tommy listened to Kim tell him about the time a male orca named Loki drenched Bulk and Skull in the Angel Grove Aquarium's orca stadium. Jason and Trini had their heads propped up with their elbows. Zack tapped his pencil on his notebook. Billy erased a word in his and jotted down another one. He looked toward Tommy and Kim.

"Loki became annoyed at Bulk and Skull's calling him a stupid fish. He swam away. Suddenly, he leapt into the air and turned on his side. He hit the water, sending a wall of it over the top of the glass. Bulk and Skull were drenched," Kim said, laughing joyfully.

"It serves them right for calling an orca a stupid fish," Tommy said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Don't they know it is a mammal?"

"They do, Tommy," Jason admitted. "They'd rather call it a fish. They do the same to other cetacean species."

"Whales, dolphins, and porpoises do resemble fish with their flippers and bodies. However, they breathe air through their lungs instead of gills. Their tails move up and down instead of sideways," Billy pointed out.

"The baleen whales use their baleen to filter out water and catch tiny animals such as plankton and krill. Toothed whales use their teeth to catch fish, squid, birds, and turtles depending on the species," Jason commented.

"Hmm," Tommy whispered thoughtfully. "Anyway, Loki is a perfect name for that orca. He sounds like he is full of mischief."

"Oh, he is," Kim responded honestly. "He will play tricks on his trainers, especially if they are sitting on the sides of a back tank."

"During a backstage tour we took with our families last year, the tour guide brought us to the first back tank," Trini said and cleared her throat. "He was about to start talking about the orca when Loki came up and shook his head from side to side." She imitated Loki's headshaking by moving her body from side to side.

"The guide was so freaked out that he peed his pants," Jason added, trying to stifle a snicker. "He looked so embarrassed."

"Who wouldn't be embarrassed by peeing their pants?" Tommy wondered and gave a shrug. "No one wants to walk around a popular tourist destination with such a spot on their pants or shorts."

"Thankfully, he had an extra pair of pants in his backpack. He made a quick trip to the bathroom near the stadium entrance and changed into them. He continued the tour like nothing happened," Zack explained.

"He was smart to carry those pants with him," Tommy said, smiling lightly.

The others voiced their agreement. Trini stretched her arms above her head before scratching the back of her neck with both hands.

"I want to be an orca trainer at the Angel Grove Aquarium, Tommy," Trini said with great pride.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

Trini nodded at him. "Mm-hmm. I told my parents when I was eight years old. They supported me, though they told me it was a very competitive job and has risks associated with working around such large mammals. I told them I was determined to do it. I did volunteer work helping prepare meals for the animals this past summer."

"Neat," Tommy said in amazement. "You're getting a head start on your dream job." He winked at her. "That will help you a lot."

"Yes, it will," Zack agreed.

"Unfortunately, Leah said an orca trainer was a stupid job and that I wouldn't make a whole lot of money working as one," Trini muttered a little sadly. "That was ironic coming from her because she has always said she planned to marry into money when she grew up." She rolled her eyes.

"Look at her now. She is working as a bank teller. She is nowhere near finding her rich man," Billy commented bluntly. "She thinks she will be able to live a luxurious life forever if she marries into wealth."

"It is well known that older men like going after younger women," Jason commented matter-of-factly. "Once Leah gets too 'old,' her rich man will find a younger woman to replace her."

"She knows that. She believes it will never happen to her," Kim said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Tommy huffed. "Never say never."

"You got that right, Tommy," Jason responded in a proud voice. "People always say such and such will never happen to them. Then it does." He mumbled inaudible words. "I wish they wouldn't say that. Anything can happen to anyone."

"We must always expect the unexpected," Billy said, seriousness lining his voice.

Zack expressed a little uncertainty. "Life can come at you so fast that you don't have time to blink."

"I never saw my abandonment coming. I never thought my birth mom would leave me behind in a Kroger parking lot of all places," Tommy mumbled, frowning a bit. "She just drove off and never looked back."

Kim showed sympathy. "You have parents now, Tommy. That's all that matters."

Tommy nodded in agreement. He ran his hand over his hair three times before laying it in his lap.

"When it comes to troublemakers in this school, Bulk, Skull, and Veronica are the biggest of the bunch," Billy said, scoffing.

"You know what I think should happen to them?" Tommy asked.

Trini became curious along with the others. "What?"

"Bulk, Skull, Veronica, and every other troublemaker in this school should have their pants pulled down to their ankles and made to match down a street. They should be told to wave to the people and blow them kisses while they are laughed at. They could see what it would be like to be humiliated in front of everyone," Tommy explained with much sternness.

"That would be a fitting punishment for the troublemakers, Tommy," Jason commented.

Zack became eager. "How about the six of us squirt mustard and ketchup on their heads as we stand on a bridge they go under?"

"That'd be a great idea, Zack," Trini said and looked toward Jason. "Don't let Jason hog all the mustard. He tends to do that during lunchtime when we have get-togethers."

Jason looked over his shoulder at her. "And you always hog the ketchup."

Trini punched Jason in the shoulder. He waved his hand in front of her face. He raised it high and jerked it downward. She slapped him on the cheek. He rushed two fingers forward. She held her hand between her eyes sideways, blocking him. He pushed it downward. They looked at Tommy.

"It's nice that I've already made new friends. You guys have made me feel very welcome here," Tommy commented happily.

"It's our pleasure, Tommy," Jason replied warmly.

"Tommy, would you like to hang out with us at my house during the day parent/teacher conferences are going on at school?" Trini wondered hopefully. "We're having Pizza Hut pizza for lunch."

"Sure. Count me in," Tommy responded eagerly. "I love Pizza Hut pizza. My parents order it on the fourth Friday of every month. We call it our Pizza Hut night."

"Great," Trini squealed delightfully.

"Don't let Zack hog all the pizza," Kim quipped with a loud snicker. "We don't want his stomach to turn into a trashcan."

"Hey, I can't help it if I get very hungry," Zack retorted defensively while holding up his hands.

"We know, buddy," Jason murmured. "How about I pop a quarter into you and see if a bag of Doritos comes out of your mouth?"

"Go ahead. Add another quarter for a bag of Fritos," Zack joked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I will," Jason said, laughing softly. He proceeded to talk about opening up a dojo when he was an adult.

00000

Ms. Applebee got soap from the soap dispenser in the women's restroom. She rubbed her hands together and over each other three times. She stuck them underneath the running water, ridding them of the soap. She turned it off and grabbed a paper towel from the towel dispenser beside her. She dried her hands before taking it to the trashcan and tossing it inside. She headed out of the restroom as Violet started down the left hallway.

"Hey, Violet," Ms. Applebee greeted as she and the girl stopped before each other close to the door.

"Hey, Ms. Applebee," Violet answered cheerfully. "Nature called before the bell rang, huh?"

"Unfortunately," Ms. Applebee muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "When that happens, you got to do what you got to do, right?"

"Right," Violet agreed.

"Word is going around that Kim stopped Veronica from bullying you before school started this morning," Ms. Applebee said.

Violet nodded at her. "You heard correct. Veronica thought it would be funny to come up behind me, grab my book, and make me try to get it back. Kim sneaked up behind her and grabbed it away. She is so sweet."

"She sure is. She doesn't hesitate to put bullies in their place and defend the weak and vulnerable from them," Ms. Applebee murmured in great amazement. "Neither do her friends."

"Her parents instilled morals and good manners in her," Violet pointed out. "I can say the same for her friends in regards to their parents, though I won't count Jason's mother. She doesn't act like a real mother should at all. In fact, she never has."

"Nope," Ms. Applebee agreed. "That woman has always demanded things her way, or she got mad. I saw her throw fits in front of Jason when I saw them in restaurants several times. I don't blame him for avoiding most visitation with her. Who wants to be associated with such a person?"

"I remember when Jason told me about his latest visitation with her yesterday in music class. He looked so frustrated that I just wanted to give him a hug," Violet admitted. "I didn't want to do it in front of the other students, though. It would've been embarrassing."

"I understand," Ms. Applebee said, sighing to herself. "The bell will ring any minute. I better get to my classroom."

"Sure. I'll see you after first lunch," Violet said, giving the teacher a thumbs-up.

Ms. Applebee smiled. "You too. Bye."

Ms. Applebee watched Violet resume going down the hallway. She made her way toward her classroom. She came upon its door as last of the students rushed in and took their seats. She entered, closing it behind her. The bell rang loudly.

"Good morning, class," Ms. Applebee greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Applebee," the students replied warmly.

Ms. Applebee went behind her desk. She opened the first right drawer and took out a stack of worksheets. She closed it with a slam. She came to the front of her desk.

"Today, you will be doing an assignment on the beginning of the French and Indian War we talked about yesterday," Ms. Applebee announced.

"That sounds nice, Ms. Applebee," Tommy said eagerly.

"It's better than surprise quizzes, though I don't mind those," Kim added.

Ms. Applebee flashed a smile at the duo. "It's great to see you two so eager to take on this assignment. I am sure your friends and the other students are just as eager."

Jason looked proud. "You bet I am, ma'am."

"Me too," Trini chimed.

"Me three," Billy added.

Zack chuckled and held his pencil in the air. "Me four."

Most of the other students voiced their agreement. Ms. Applebee couldn't help but smile. She was about to approach the first desk in the first row when the door opened. Everyone looked toward it to see Bulk and Skull walk in. The former closed it behind him. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Bulk, Skull, how nice of you two to finally join us," Ms. Applebee scolded with much disapproval.

"We're sorry for being late, Ms. Applebee," Bulk apologized and approached her along with Skull.

"We didn't mean to. We lost track of the time while we were talking to each other. We didn't even realize the last bell had rung," Skull explained swiftly.

Tommy scoffed. "It's impossible for you two to not have heard the bell. That thing is loud."

"You always have to come up with some stupid excuse for being late to your classes," Kim growled irritatingly.

"You make other students lose precious time in their learning," Jason added in an angry voice.

"It's not right," Zack yelled.

Billy clenched his teeth. "Nor is it fair."

"You need to stop thinking about yourselves for once!" Trini blurted out with frustration. "Think about others for a change!"

Bulk glared at the teens along with Skull. They narrowed their eyes at Tommy, Kim, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy.

"Stay out of this, geeks. You have nothing to do with this," Bulk snapped and gritted his teeth.

"Yeah. This is between us and Ms. Applebee," Skull added, pointing his finger at the group. "Stay out of this."

"Tommy, Kim, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy have every right to voice their frustration with your strolling in late, boys," Ms. Applebee said sternly. Bulk and Skull looked at her. "Why should they have to wait for you when they could be working on their assignment right now?"

"What assignment is that?" Skull asked.

Ms. Applebee snorted. "It's on the beginning of the French and Indian War. We talked about it yesterday."

"Oh, right. I forgot," Skull said sheepishly.

"I did too," Bulk admitted with a nervous chuckle.

Tommy shook his head in disbelief. "You two need to pay better attention in class."

"Yes, you should," Kim agreed, giving a sharp nod. "It's no wonder you two don't have very good grades."

"If you keep up with your mediocrity, you two won't get anywhere in life," Jason warned sternly.

"You really will be stuck flipping burgers at McDonald's," Trini added.

Bulk and Skull shot glares at Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini. They saw them cross their arms and show defiance.

"Didn't we tell you to shut up, geeks?" Bulk snapped with much fierceness.

"If you don't, we'll make you," Skull said.

"Yeah!" Bulk declared and balled his hand into a fist.

"You two won't make anyone do anything because you are going to detention," Ms. Applebee announced, going behind the desk. She laid the worksheets aside before grabbing pink slips. She began writing on the first one. Bulk and Skull approached her. "It will be for the entire period."

"Come on, Ms. Applebee," Bulk pleaded.

"We don't want another detention," Skull whined.

"Please, spare us for this once," Bulk commented, his lower lip quivering. "Please."

"Yeah," Skull agreed, nodding rapidly.

"No, I won't. If you two can't do the time, then you shouldn't do the crime. You're getting detention. That's final," Ms. Applebee said with much firmness. She finished writing and handed Bulk his slip. She wrote on the second one and gave it to Skull. She made eye contact with them. She grabbed worksheets and shoved them in their hands. "You can do your assignment in detention. Now, get out of here."

Bulk and Skull gave dirty looks to Tommy, Kim, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy. They approached the door. The teens waved at them with big smirks on their faces while watching them go into the hallway. They were relieved they didn't have to deal with the bullies for the entire period. Ms. Applebee picked up the worksheets. She made her way to the first desk. She gave a stack to the student, who laid one on his desk and passed it back. She proceeded to do the same with the rest of the students in the first desk of each row.

00000

Rita looked through her Repulsascope on the Lunar Palace's balcony. She adjusted it a bit. She could see Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy, Kim, and Billy writing on their worksheets. Goldar and Dragontor stood next to her. Squatt and Baboo played jacks while sitting on the stairs. She smiled sinisterly and looked at the golden warrior and the dragon.

"The Rangers and Tommy are working on an assignment. They have no idea he is playing them for fools," Rita said with an evil laugh.

"His plan is brilliant, empress. I wish I had thought of it myself," Goldar growled, holding his sword high.

"Me too!" Baboo agreed, looking toward her along with Squatt.

"How can you two thinking of anything?" Dragontor retorted, turning toward the duo along with Rita and Goldar. "You are both very stupid."

"Correction. We're dumb, not stupid," Baboo replied and spoke gibberish.

"Let's not forget the Rangers will figure out something is up at some point," Squatt pointed out and held up a finger.

"I haven't forgotten that, you dolts," Rita shrieked annoyingly and narrowed her eyes at dimwits. "You don't need to remind me."

Squatt and Baboo waved their empress off. They turned back to their jacks. Rita leaned her wand against the Repulsascope. She, Goldar, and Dragontor came closer together.

"I have decided it is time to launch our next attack. The Rangers have had their peace and quiet for long enough," Rita whispered, snickering to herself and rubbing her hands together.

"What are we waiting for? Let's attack now, and ask questions later!" Dragontor blurted out eagerly. He felt Goldar slap him in the back of his head. He glared at him. "Hey, what was that for?"

Goldar gave him an angry look. "That was for not thinking. We can't launch the attack now. We have to wait until Tommy is away from the others to keep them from becoming suspicious."

"He is right, my dragon," Rita agreed as the duo looked at her. "That means waiting until after school lets out."

Dragontor scoffed frustratingly. "Damn it. I am really itching to pummel those Rangers!"

"You must be patient. The battle will come soon enough," Rita assured. "Once Tommy is far enough away from the Rangers, I will summon him to the palace."

"Where is the attack going to happen?" Dragontor wondered.

"A tour group from Seattle will go through the park this afternoon. You, Tommy, and a gang of Putties will attack and terrorize them. I have no doubt the tour guide will have a cellphone and use it to contact a news station. Once the Rangers hear the news report over the radio or see it on TV, they will come to defend the tourists. Then you two and the Putties will fight them," Rita explained.

"That's a great plan, my queen," Dragontor growled joyfully.

Rita smiled. "I know."

Goldar rubbed his chin, appearing to be deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea clicked in his mind.

"How about you make Dragontor grow with your wand and have Tommy summon the Dragonzord, so they can attack the city?" Goldar suggested.

"That is a brilliant idea, Goldar!" Rita yelled in delight.

"It sure is! I want to destroy some buildings. Whether it is in a populated or an abandoned area, it doesn't matter to me," Dragontor said.

"Me neither," Rita agreed and heard her stomach growl. "I don't know about you, but I am getting hungry for lunch."

"Me too," Dragontor commented. "How about rattlesnake stew?"

"Great idea. Let's ask Finster to make some," Rita answered with a big smile on her face.

"You two go ahead," Goldar said, putting his sword in its holster. "I will stay here for now because I am not hungry."

"Okay," Rita said, clearing her throat. She went over to her wand to grab it. "Come, my dragon."

Goldar watched Dragontor and Rita leave the throne room. He looked at Squatt and Baboo. He went toward the former and sat beside him.

"Could I play jacks with you two?" Goldar asked curiously.

"Sure, Goldar," Squatt said, handing him the ball. He clapped three times. "The more, the merrier!"

"Don't bounce the ball off my head like you did last time," Baboo joked with a snicker.

"Yeah!" Squatt agreed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Goldar growled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You two are such comedians."

Goldar bounced the ball. He grabbed six of the twelve jacks. He caught it before it hit the floor. He let out an excited laugh. Baboo clapped cheerfully, as did Squatt.

"Great work, Goldar," Squatt said.

"Why, thank you, you big blueberry," Goldar replied with pride. "I'm such a great jacks player."

"You are, but don't brag about it. That'll get you in trouble," Baboo warned and crossed his arms.

Goldar held up his hands. "Yeah, yeah. You don't have to remind me. By the way, it's your turn, you funny bat."

Baboo turned eager and uncrossed his arms. "I am so ready for it!"

Goldar handed Baboo the ball before laying the jacks on the floor. Baboo exhaled sharply and bounced the ball. He managed to get nine jacks and catch it before it hit the floor. He opened his hand to show them to Goldar.

"How's that for a turn?" Baboo asked with a laugh.

"It was very good, but that doesn't mean you'll grab nine jacks on your next turn," Goldar pointed out.

"So what if he doesn't grab as many then? It's just a game," Squatt said.

"A fun one at that," Baboo added. "Who cares about winning? I'd rather play for the game." He chuckled.

"You've got something wrong with you if you don't think winning is important, you crazy bat," Goldar said, pointing his finger at his head.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Please, don't call me a bat. I'm Baboo!" Baboo retorted in annoyance.

"And I'm Squatt, not a blueberry!" Squatt added.

"Oh, shut up. I'll call you whatever I like," Goldar said and blew a raspberry at the dimwits.

"I'll call you whatever I like!" Squatt and Baboo said mockingly.

"Nice work at mocking me," Goldar responded.

"Why, thank you!" Squatt commented with much joy. "Heh, heh, heh."

Goldar gave a shrug. He cupped his chin in his hand before curling his lip. Baboo gave the ball to Squatt, who bounced it. Squatt grabbed ten jacks and caught it before it hit the floor.

"Great work, Squatt," Goldar complimented.

"Thanks, Goldar," Squatt said while putting the jacks on the floor. "Isn't it nice we are playing a game to pass the time?" He handed Goldar the ball.

"It sure is, my buddy!" Baboo said proudly. "I remember the time you and I played Go Fish with Goldar and Rita. I asked Goldar if he had any sixes. He said he didn't, but Rita caught sight of one and smacked him in the back of his head for lying." He snickered.

"It was funny seeing his annoyed reaction when he gave it to you," Squatt blurted out in much cheerfulness.

"Yep, yep, yep!" Baboo said, nodding rapidly.

"Very funny," Goldar retorted with a sarcastic laugh. "Everyone is tempted to cheat at one point or another. When people actually do it, it can become addicting. It eventually catches up to them, and they are forced to admit they cheated to win."

"As Earthlings say, cheaters never win," Baboo said bluntly.

"Exactly," Goldar agreed. "I just didn't want to lose my six, so I said I didn't have it in hopes I could keep it." He bounced the ball, grabbing ten jacks and catching it before it hit the floor. "I got as many as you did, Squatt!"

"Yes, you did!" Squatt said, laughing in delight. He watched him put the jacks down. "Why don't we bounce the ball for fun?"

"I like that idea," Goldar answered and pushed the jacks aside. "Here it goes."

Goldar bounced the ball. It hit the floor three times before it went down the stairs. It stopped next to the wall. Baboo rose to his feet and approached it. He picked it up and returned to the stairs. He seated himself.

"Here comes a really hard bounce," Baboo announced and gave the ball a hard bounce. It flew upward. He held out his hand, thinking he would catch it. It hit him on top of his head instead. It bounced down the stairs and rolled across the floor before stopping next to the wall. He glared at Goldar and Squatt when heard them laughing. "Go ahead! Laugh your little heads off!"

"You bet we will!" Squatt cheered.

Goldar formed a big smirk on his face. "That ball bounced right off your head. It would've been even funnier if it could hit hard enough to cause birds to fly around your head."

Baboo scratched his neck. "The only way that could happen is if Rita made it as hard as a rock with her magic."

"I don't want that to happen because I'd rather play with the ball," Goldar said honestly.

"Great," Baboo replied and clapped twice.

Squatt raised his hand. "It's my turn to bounce the ball."

Squatt stood up and headed over to the ball. He picked it up and returned to the stairs to sit down. He proceeded to bounce it.


	19. End of the Day and Time to Attack

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter nineteen of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over two hundred reivews. I didn't think it'd happen that fast, but I am very happy it did. I want to give brankel1 a shoutout for being the two hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, SpecialK92, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, black-ladyToronado-power, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has Tommy/Kim and Jason/Trini. The first action scene will be in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter twenty.

XXXXX

Chapter 19: End of the Day/Time to Attack

The final bell rang in the early afternoon. Students started coming out of the classrooms. Many proceeded to go to their lockers. Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini turned left after they exited Mary Clarkson's classroom, which happened to be the third door on the right. They went down the hallway toward the stairs. They listened to excited chatter. They looked at each other.

"Everyone seems to be glad today is over with," Trini commented, tightening her grip on her music book and notebook.

"Who wouldn't be? Everyone knows Thursday means just one more day before the weekend," Jason said happily.

"My favorite thing about weekends is sleeping in," Tommy said, smiling. "I don't have to worry about setting my alarm to wake up for school."

"Nobody does unless they are leaving for a vacation," Jason whispered and shrugged.

"That reminds me of both _Home Alone_ movies. Peter and Kate had their alarms set to wake everyone up to go on vacation. Circumstances knocked out the power and reset their clocks. They ended up sleeping in," Trini said, laughing aloud. "Those parts always make me laugh."

"Me too," Jason said, tickling her nose.

"You better stop tickling my nose or else!" Trini threatened playfully and gritted her teeth.

Jason flashed her a teasing smile. "Or else what? You'll throw me out the window?"

Trini smirked. "Something like that."

Jason ruffled Trini's hair. She pushed his arm aside and smacked him upside the head. He pointed his finger in her face and moved it in all directions. She mimicked him with her head. She pretended to get dizzy. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Do you two always play around like that?" Tommy asked, his eyes showing much curiosity.

"Yep," Trini admitted, gazing at him along with Jason.

"I hope you don't have a problem with our playing around, Tommy," Jason said and furrowed his brow.

"Not at all, Jason," Tommy answered, shaking his head rapidly. "I was just curious."

"Don't get too curious about us, Tommy," Jason teased and smirked widely. "After all, curiosity killed the cat."

"Wipe off that silly smirk. This is the army," Tommy said in Haithi's voice.

"Great imitation of Haithi's voice, Tommy," Trini complimented, laughing softly.

"I do love _The Jungle Book._ Hearing Haithi speak has always been my favorite thing about it," Tommy commented proudly.

"Ours too," Jason responded, motioning toward himself and the girls.

"I wonder who got the idea that cartoons were only for children," Kim muttered with a shrug. "I don't think they are just for children. I think they are for everyone."

"In Old Hollywood, the majority of cartoons were meant for adults, not children," Tommy said truthfully. "They had violence in them. Smoking was also present. The cartoons were shown before the actual movie was in theaters. Then someone decided cartoons should be just for children. Because of that, there is little violence in today's cartoons. Despite this, children are growing up with Looney Tunes and other cartoons that were meant for adults."

The quartet came upon the stairs. Billy and Zack stood next to the trashcan. The latter had his headphones around his neck and his Walkman in his pocket. They smiled as their friends stopped before them.

"Hey, guys," Zack greeted.

"Hey yourself, Zack," Jason answered. "How are you two and Billy doing?"

"We're doing fine, though Skull thought it would be funny to speak gibberish during Ms. Lopez's Spanish class," Billy said, rolling his eyes. "What about you four?"

"Other than Bulk deciding to sing off-key just to annoy Ms. Clarkson, we are doing fine too," Trini said.

"Many kids I knew back in Moore were very bad singers, but Bulk takes the cake," Tommy said, huffing.

"Skull is just as bad a singer as Bulk is, but they are not the worst singers in Angel Grove. That honor goes to Veronica," Billy said bluntly. "She sounds like both a rake and nails being dragged down a chalkboard." He shuddered in disgust.

"When people tell her to stop singing, she writes them off as being jealous," Kim muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

Tommy dug the heel of his white tennis shoe into the floor. He hoped he would never have to hear Veronica sing. He wished people wouldn't dismiss constructive criticism as attacking them.

"I forgot to mention this earlier, but my dad is going fishing this weekend. He told me Mr. Harrison invited him to go on his trip to the river this morning," Billy announced.

Tommy smiled. "That's cool, Billy. Does your dad fish a lot?"

"He does. I have never been fond of fishing myself. Dad tries to get me to go with him sometimes, but I always turn him down politely," Billy said.

"Oh, I see," Tommy murmured.

Jason looked at his watch and whistled. He turned back to the others. "I hate to cut this talk short, Tommy, but the others and I have to get going. We have stuff to do this afternoon."

"That's fine, Jase. I need to get home myself. I want to get a head start on my homework," Tommy said.

"How about we stop by Carson Market and get some sodas?" Zack suggested.

"I like that idea," Jason replied.

Trini, Billy, and Kim voiced their agreement. This caused Zack to smile widely. Kim pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I need to go to my locker to get something out of it," Kim said, gesturing toward her locker.

"Okay. We'll wait for you outside the front doors, Kim," Jason answered.

Kim nodded at him. "Sure."

Tommy and Kim watched the others leave. She headed over to her locker and opened it. She grabbed her folder to open it. She whispered inaudible words. He came to her side, and she looked at him.

"I was wondering. Have you and your friends ever been in a real big hurry?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," she admitted. "I remember one time it happened very well. We got busy talking to some classmates in the hallway after school. It was a Friday, and it was the end of March. We were supposed to meet Ernie at the Youth Center at three-thirty to help him decorate it for Robbie's birthday. Robbie was coming into town for five days. Zack wanted to throw him a surprise party. Zack looked at his watch and realized it was ten minutes before we were supposed to meet Ernie. He apologized to our classmates about having to go. We rushed out of there. We made it to the Youth Center right at three-thirty."

"What a close shave," Tommy yelled in amazement.

"Yeah," Kim said, closing her folder. She slammed her locker shut. She faced him. "Imagine if one of us was in a hurry to meet the other during a secret meeting we were having somewhere." She giggled.

"Oh, it'd be fun rushing to get to you," Tommy whispered, leaning close to her ear. "In fact, it's making me tingly all over."

He pulled back and flicked her chin. She swatted his hand aside and caught his wrist when he tried to ruffle her hair.

"If you touch my hair, you will get a knuckle sandwich," she warned.

"Okay," he answered, feeling her let go of him. He ruffled her hair. "Oops. My hand forgot."

Kim growled playfully. "Okay. You asked for it."

She curled her hand into a fist and pressed it against his chin. He leaned back and swung his arms backward as if he were falling. He grew still and brought his body forward. He came right up to her to press his forehead against hers.

"I can't wait for tonight's meeting in the park," Tommy whispered eagerly and pulled away from her.

"I can't either," Kim said with just as much eagerness. "We'll have to keep an eye on the weather. Let's not forget we do have each other's phone numbers."

He nodded at her. "That's true. I will need to remember to call your dad's house because you're not at your mom's."

"Of course," Kim said, slapping him on the arm. "You're not dumb."

"Yes, but I do dumb things sometimes," Tommy pointed out.

She gave a shrug. "I do too. If everyone was perfect, the world would be a very boring place."

"Yep, yep, yep," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Have you become Ducky?" Kim teased, flicking his nose.

"I guess I have," Tommy commented and winked at her. "How about you become Ducky too?"

Kim smiled. "I'd love to become her."

Tommy stroked Kim's cheek with the back of his hand. He felt tempted to kiss her, but he wasn't about to have their relationship revealed. He believed she felt the same both ways.

"It will be nice to have your house to ourselves tomorrow night," Tommy said, his face radiating with happiness.

"It will be the first time I have ever been alone with a boy in my house," Kim murmured excitedly. "I can't wait."

"It will be the first time I have ever been alone with a girl in her house," Tommy responded, cupping her chin in his hand. "I am looking forward to it so much."

"I need to get going. My friends are waiting for me," Kim mumbled regretfully.

"Of course," Tommy said. "I'll see you later."

"You too," Kim answered, giving him a wink.

Tommy observed his girlfriend going down the right hallway. He approached his locker and opened it. He searched through his stuff while singing a scat.

00000

On the Lunar Palace's balcony ten minutes later, Rita adjusted her Repulsascope a bit and looked at Earth through it. Goldar and Dragontor stood next to her. They took slow yet even breaths. Fifteen Putties stood behind the trio. They had their hands behind their backs. Five made garbling noises, and four placed their hands on top of their heads.

"Do you see anything interesting, Rita?" Goldar wondered and cupped his chin in his hand.

"I just saw a boa constrictor squeeze a rat to death in the Amazon," Rita answered, cackling to herself. She ran her tongue over her teeth. "It was a huge one."

"That's always nice to see," Goldar said with an evil smile.

"I like watching boa constrictors kill their prey, but I prefer watching rattlesnakes kill theirs," Rita pointed out.

Dragontor became thoughtful. "Let's see what the Power Rangers are doing, empress."

"Good idea, Dragontor," Rita said eagerly. She pulled back and turned the Repulsascope northwest. She looked through it again. She saw Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim walking down the sidewalk. A large white sign reading 'Carson Market' in large black letters came into view. They entered the building. "Well, what do you know? The Rangers are getting drinks at a market. Tommy is nowhere to be seen. They must've gotten out of school not too long ago."

"That is great," Goldar commented with a joyful growl. "There is no doubt in my mind they are planning to head to the Command Center to repair more of it."

"So true, Goldar," Rita agreed.

"You should check to see where Tommy is, my queen," Dragontor pointed out and swung his tail up and down. He clapped in eagerness. "I'm sure he is going toward his house."

Rita pulled back. "You're likely right, Dragontor."

Rita turned the Repulsascope east a tiny bit. She looked through it, seeing Tommy walking down the sidewalk. She saw him adjust the strap on his duffel bag. She smiled.

"Yes. Tommy is heading toward his house," Rita announced with great pride. "He is just minding his own business."

"Good," Goldar commented with a laugh.

"You need to summon him now! I am itching to terrorize people!" Dragontor yelled impatiently.

"She can't, you dolt!" Goldar yelled and smacked the dragon in the back of his head. He got a glare from him. "She needs to make sure the tour group is going through the park first!"

"You need to stop hitting me in my head, you baboon!" Dragontor roared angrily. He punched him in the shoulder. He snorted fire from his nostrils. "I hate that!"

Goldar snarled. "Then stop saying we need to jump into action. You are too impatient for your own good!"

"Well, spank my ass for being so impatient!" Dragontor retorted, crossing his arms. "I have never been the most patient person. You might as well deal with it!"

"Why, you—" Goldar started.

"Stop arguing, you two!" Rita commanded, glaring at her warrior and monster. "It's not helping things here!"

"Sorry, Rita," Goldar apologized, looking toward her along with Dragontor.

"Yeah, sorry," Dragontor added and eyed him. He emitted a soft yet fierce growl. "The argument was Goldar's fault, though. He started it by hitting me in the head."

"It's your fault. You started it by getting impatient," Goldar snapped, looking at him with some anger. "Someone needs to teach you to be patient, especially when we are making plans to attack!"

Dragontor balled his other hand into a fist. "Oh, shut your—"

Rita cleared her throat, causing the duo to look at her. Goldar and Dragontor held up their hands in surrender. She shifted her attention toward the Repulsascope. She adjusted it a little more before turning it east a tiny bit. She looked through it to see forty-year-old Larry Morrison leading the Seattle tour group through Angel Grove Park. The group consisted of thirty people.

Larry chewed gum. He was Caucasian and was short for a man. His skin was very pale, almost appearing to be white. He was very lean. He had no hair on his head with the exception of a brown beard. His eyes were light blue. His face was decorated with freckles. It contained wrinkles here and there. He adjusted his sunglasses.

Larry blew a small bubble in his gum. He popped it and used his tongue to get back in his mouth. He turned around and held up his hands. This caused the entire group to come to a stop. He gestured toward a grassy field, where five northern mockingbirds ran around. Most of the tourists looked toward it with much curiosity in their eyes. The others looked at their pamphlets.

 _"Over in this field are northern mockingbirds. They are very common in Angel Grove. They are known to mimic the sounds of other birds. That's how they got their name,"_ Larry explained.

 _"Those mockingbirds are so beautiful,"_ a young woman said in awe. _"They take my breath away."_

 _"Seattle doesn't even have these birds,"_ a middle-aged man muttered dejectedly.

 _"If only we could bring some to our city,"_ a young man commented. _"They would make Seattle even more beautiful."_

 _"Yeah,"_ an elderly woman agreed. _"Then again, we don't want to deal with the potential problems of a nonnative species."_

 _"No denying that,"_ an elderly man said and cleared his throat.

 _"Come on, everyone,"_ Larry said, waving his hand toward himself. _"We have more of the park to see."_

Rita observed Larry turning around and walking off with the tourists right behind him. She laughed evilly and gazed at Goldar and Dragontor, who tilted their heads somewhat.

"The tour group is going through the park as we speak!" Rita shouted very excitedly. "The tour guide and the tourists are so focused on seeing the rest of it that they won't know they will be walking into an ambush set up by Dragontor, Tommy, and the Putties!"

"Yes!" Dragontor cheered and pumped a fist.

"You should summon Tommy now, my queen," Goldar growled softly. "We don't have a moment to lose."

"Goldar's right," Dragontor commented and punched at the air three times. "I need to get going before I grow roots!"

"Of course," Rita answered in a calm yet firm voice. She clasped her hands together. "I have no doubt Tommy is just as ready to fight the Power Rangers as you are."

Rita leaned her wand against the Repulsascope. She placed her hands on her temple. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

00000

Tommy continued walking down the sidewalk while whistling softly. He stopped at the stop sign. He watched two cars pass him in opposite directions. He heard their tires squeal. He waited until they were out of sight before he went across the street. He picked up his pace as he reached the sidewalk. He became quiet before moving his hand up the strap on his bag. He proceeded to sing nonsense.

He looked toward the other side of the street. He saw two young men rollerblading down the sidewalk. They turned toward him and waved to him. He responded with a wave of his own. He looked toward the sidewalk as they went out of sight. He went across the street when he came upon his house. He approached the front door. He licked his lips.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He searched through them, finding the correct one. He unlocked the door and opened it. He went inside, closing it behind him. He locked it. He came to the coffee table. Suddenly, he felt something in his head, causing him to become quiet. He halted himself and touched his temple.

 _"Tommy, you are to come to the Lunar Palace immediately,"_ Rita said.

Tommy exhaled. He had a feeling the witch had come up with a plan to attack the Power Rangers. He had been hoping she would hold off for a little longer, but he recalled Goldar telling him she had a tendency to become restless. He remembered when she summoned him to give him the Dragon Dagger. He was so eager to pummel them. He didn't feel that way anymore. Still, he needed to go meet her.

Tommy put his bag on the floor. He approached the window and looked out it. He saw the coast was clear and returned to the same spot. He closed his eyes, concentrating deeply. Kako and the spell rose within him. They went into his mind, taking control. Kako's evil laughter echoed through it. Tommy opened his eyes, which flashed green.

Tommy teleported to the Lunar Palace. He appeared in the middle of the throne room. He took three deeps breaths. Rita turned around, smiling at him. She grabbed her wand. Goldar and Dragontor looked toward him, delighted laughs coming out of their mouths. All three of them approached him. Dragontor swung his tail from side to side.

"Welcome back, Green Ranger," Rita greeted in a warm voice.

"It's good to see you, my empress. I trust it is time to go after the Power Rangers," Tommy said eagerly.

"It is, my friend," Rita admitted.

"It _is_ about time! I've been waiting days for this!" Dragontor complained and kicked at the floor. "Goldar actually hit me in the back of my head for being so impatient!"

"You needed it!" Goldar blurted out as he and the dragon looked at each other. "All of us understand your need for battle, but you can't just jump into things without thinking first."

"I can see that, but you need to understand that I am not the most patient person in the universe. I never have been," Dragontor pointed out.

"Nevertheless, Goldar is right," Tommy said, seeing Goldar and Dragontor look at him. "We must always be patient. Empress Rita knows what she is doing."

Dragontor groaned. Though he didn't like waiting, he understood what Tommy said. Impatience would get none of the villains anywhere. He remembered how eager his friend was to go after the Rangers, but he could see he had become more patient.

"I'll try to be more patient," Dragontor said.

"That's a good dragon," Rita complimented, eyeing him. She turned to Tommy. "Are you ready to hear my plan, Green Ranger?"

Tommy nodded at her. "Yes, Empress Rita. I am all ears."

Rita smiled. "Good. A tour group from Seattle is going through Angel Grove Park as we speak. You, Dragontor, and a gang of Putties will ambush and terrorize the tourists. The tour guide should have a cellphone. He will contact a news station to let them know what is going on. After the Rangers learn about the attack over the radio or on TV, they will come to help them. All of you will fight them."

"After fighting them for a time, Rita will make me grow with her wand. Then you will summon the Dragonzord. We will terrorize the city together!" Dragontor yelled, pumping a fist.

"That is a brilliant plan," Tommy said eagerly. "I can't wait to see how well the Dragonzord fights the Megazord."

"Me neither," Dragontor agreed.

Goldar became thoughtful. "You should morph right now, Tommy. You, Dragontor, and the Putties need to get going."

"Oh, yes," Tommy said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Power Coin. "Here goes nothing."

Tommy wrapped his hand around the Power Coin. He closed his eyes and put in deep concentration. Green lightning bolts shot upward from between his fingers. They went over every inch of his body. He morphed into the Green Ranger. He unsheathed his Dragon Dagger and formed a fighting stance. He held it high.

"It's time to kick some Ranger ass," Tommy growled in determination. He returned to a straight posture and lowered his arm.

"Come on, Putties," Dragontor called as he went to his comrade's side. "There is no time to lose!"

The Putties gathered around Tommy and Dragontor. They garbled and gibbered excitedly. They disappeared out of sight. Goldar and Rita looked at each other.

"It's good Squatt and Baboo aren't here right now. They would've been babbling about the possibility of the Dragonzord not working well," Goldar muttered irritatingly.

"You're right. Sometimes, I wonder why I keep those two around," Rita said with a roll of her eyes.

"They do make excellent spies and decoys. Baboo is great at making potions for you. Remember the punk potion. It turned Billy and Kimberly into complete jerks," Goldar pointed out.

"Unfortunately, they knocked the other drinks over before Jason, Trini, and Zack could get to them," Rita responded, frowning.

"It doesn't matter, though," Goldar said, shaking his head. "The potion worked. Billy and Kimberly caused a lot of trouble before they were cured."

"Yes, they did," Rita said and made her way over to the Repulsascope. He joined her side. She looked through it, seeing the tour group still going on their merry way. "You Rangers will be no match for Tommy, Dragontor, or the Dragonzord. They will pummel you to kingdom come."

Rita let out an evil cackle, as did Goldar. She continued watching the tour group as they quieted down.


	20. Ambush, Fighting, and Watching

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter features the first action scene. It's been a long time in coming, but it was worth it. More action is coming in the next one. It will contain the first Dinozord battle. The Dinozords may fight Dragontor and Dragonzord individually and combined as the Megazord. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 20: Ambush/Fighting/Watching

Larry continued to lead his tour group through Angel Grove Park. He wiped a fleck of dust from underneath his left eye. Many tourists talked amongst themselves. Some looked at their pamphlets. Others took pictures of the trees, wildlife, and civilians engaging in various activities, including sunbathing and playing games.

Forty-year-old Daisy Ling chewed gum. Her nineteen-year-old fraternal twins, Danielle and George, followed her close behind. She was Asian and was slightly taller than Trini was. Her skin was so pale that she appeared to be a ghost. Her frame was lean with some muscle. Her face had wrinkles here and there. Her short black hair contained many gray streaks. Her brown eyes had bags underneath them.

Danielle put her hands behind her back. She looked like her mother with the exception of her hair being longer with no gray streaks. Her face contained so many pimples that someone could draw a map on it. George resembled both of them, except he was taller and more muscular. His hair was cut in the style of spikes. They and their mother came to a halt when Larry stopped next to the lake. They and the other tourists saw him turn around.

"This is the park's lake," Larry said, looking toward the lake along with the others. They saw four mallard ducks swimming across it. "Ducks such as the mallard are known to nest here."

"What beautiful ducks," Danielle whispered with a smile.

Cameras clicked away as the ducks reached the shore and climbed onto rocks. Larry cleared his throat.

"Come on," Larry said seriously. "We need to continue this tour."

Larry resumed walking, as did his group. Danielle and George started to get a little bored. They saw monarch butterflies flying above them. They watched them go around their heads and fly right. They decided to chase after them. They emitted quiet laughs.

"This is fun," Danielle said cheerfully.

"It sure is," George agreed.

The twins came to a field. They stopped as the butterflies disappeared behind a group of trees. Danielle kicked the ground in a little frustration.

"Darn. They got away," Danielle muttered.

"You two will be in big trouble if our guide notices both of you are missing," a female voice said seriously.

Danielle and George spun around to see Daisy coming toward them. Their mother stopped before them, giving them a disapproving look.

"You will be in trouble too if our guide notices you are missing, Mom," George commented.

"Don't get smart with me, George," Daisy warned sternly. She pointed her finger at the duo. "I may not be young like you two are, but that doesn't mean I don't follow the rules. I know I am supposed to stay with the group. We are also supposed to look out for each other."

Danielle cleared her throat. "Mom's right. We'd better get back."

The trio were about to head back when rustling came out of nowhere. They looked around, but they didn't see anything.

"What was that?" George wondered.

"I don't know, but we should get back right now," Daisy said, becoming a little scared. "I'm getting a bad feeling."

Daisy turned around and started walking. Danielle and George looked at each other. They proceeded to follow her. The former dropped back a little bit. The latter caught up to their mother. Without warning, two Putties leapt out from behind a bush and grabbed Danielle, causing her to scream in fright. Her brother and mother stopped in their tracks and turned around. They gasped at what they saw.

"Putties!" George yelled in shock. "What are they doing here?"

Daisy broke into a run. "I don't know, but I won't let them hurt your sister!"

George chased after his mother. They skidded to a halt a short distance from the group and picked up rocks. They threw them at the Putties, scoring hits in their heads. The Putties lost their grip on Danielle, who ran to Daisy and George. The trio raced away from the field. Unfortunately, Tommy came out from behind a tree and blocked their path. They skidded to a halt. He held the Dragon Dagger high.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Tommy roared with great fierceness. "You're not going anywhere!" He laughed sinisterly.

"A Power Ranger!" Daisy blurted out.

"I thought they didn't serve evil!" Danielle cried.

"The Power Rangers you know don't serve evil, but I do," Tommy commented honestly. Three Putties came up behind the trio and grabbed them. "It doesn't matter, though. You can't escape the power of Empress Rita!"

Suddenly, a bullet struck the Dragon Dagger, knocking it out of Tommy's hand. He faced Larry, who had his gun drawn and aimed at him.

"Leave those people alone, you bastard!" Larry yelled courageously. "I mean it!"

"The tour guide came to the rescue," Tommy said, chuckling sarcastically. "How nice."

Larry let out a soft growl. "You'll make those Putties let those people go if you know what's good for you!"

Tommy shook his head. "I don't think so. Besides, shouldn't you always be aware of your surroundings?"

An energy ball hit Larry in the side. It sent him flying sideways into a tree and caused him to drop his gun, which landed somewhere. He sank to the ground. Dragontor appeared with his hand outstretched. He approached Larry, who got to his knees.

"It looks like you're down for the count," Dragontor sneered, forming another energy ball in his hand. "Take this!"

Dragontor drew his arm back to throw the ball. Larry stood up and jumped out of the way, barely avoiding it. He rolled to his feet and spotted his gun lying next to a patch of grass. He raced for it, only for a green energy beam to strike it and dissolve it into nothing. He skidded to a halt. He turned toward Tommy, who had his hand outstretched.

"Not so tough without your weapon, are you?" Tommy hissed.

"I'm much tougher than that!" Larry retorted defiantly. He went into a fighting stance. "Besides, I'd keep my eyes on my surroundings if I were you!"

All of a sudden, three young men grabbed the Putties and pulled them away from Daisy, Danielle, and George, allowing them to run off. Tommy turned around. The Putties pushed the men away and started beating on them with their fists. He smirked.

"Good job, Putties. Beat those men up!" Tommy yelled.

Four Putties chased after Daisy, Danielle, and George as they whimpered in much fear. Larry saw them pass him. He began to race after them, only for a fireball to hit the ground in front of him and explode. He was thrown backward and crashed into it. Dragontor made his way to him. He grabbed him, forcing him to his feet. He tossed him aside. He watched him scamper away. Tommy came to his side with the Dragon Dagger.

"You really showed that man who was boss," Tommy said.

"Yep," Dragontor said. "Let's do some more terrorizing!"

Tommy smiled. "Yes. Let's."

Tommy and Dragontor spotted three fleeing tourists. They formed energy balls in their hands and threw them. The balls hit the ground in front of the tourists, exploding and knocking them back. The trio hit the ground, but they recovered and resumed fleeing. Five Putties chased after them. They caught up to them, stopping them in their tracks. They proceeded to kick and punch them. They garbled excitedly.

Tommy and Dragontor saw two young women running for their lives on the other side of the lake. They heard them scream. The latter went behind the former. He grabbed him by the waist. He spread his wings apart and began flapping them. He flew over the lake. Tommy charged the Dragon Dagger with energy and shot it at the ground. The women skidded to a halt as the energy hit it in front of them with an explosion. They ran in another direction. Dragontor landed, folding his wings against his back and letting go of his comrade.

Larry halted himself as Daisy and her children raced past him. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. He heard screaming and turned to see two Putties beating up on a middle-aged woman. He shifted his attention back to his cellphone. He proceeded to dial the number to NewsChannel 12, which happened to be 592-8866.

00000

Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim were walking down the sidewalk six minutes later. The first three had diet cokes in their hands. The last two contained diet sprites. Zack was listening to Whitney Houston's _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ on his headphones. He snapped his fingers and moved his body from side to side. The others looked at him.

"Enjoying the music on your Walkman, aren't you, Zackman?" Jason asked.

"You bet, Jase. Whitney Houston is such an incredible singer. She can really hit the high notes," Zack replied and straightened his posture.

"It's no wonder she is called 'The Voice.' Last year, she starred in her very first movie as a singer who falls in love with her assigned bodyguard and is being stalked by a crazy person. It was called _The Bodyguard,_ " Kim explained. "It was a huge success, thanks to incredible acting by her and Kevin Costner and its soundtrack."

"I love that movie," Trini commented.

"All of us do," Jason said, chuckling to himself. "No one will ever be able to match Whitney's voice."

"She is on tour at the moment. I wonder if she will do a concert in Angel Grove," Trini said thoughtfully.

"I remember when Veronica tried to sing _I Will Always Love You_ three weeks ago in the Youth Center. It was the worst rendition of that song I had ever heard," Kim mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"If Whitney overheard Veronica singing it and declaring she did it better, I can see her sarcastically saying she did do that," Zack said, snickering under his breath.

"Veronica would be so speechless to see the young singer standing before her," Jason commented. He opened his coke and took a small sip. He closed it. "Whitney would tell her she did not sing it better than she did."

"Of course, Veronica would not accept that," Billy pointed out and stuck his tongue out of the right side of his mouth. He made a funny noise before pulling it back inside. "She wants everyone to tell her she is great at stuff, especially singing."

"It ain't happening," Trini said as she opened her coke. She sipped a tiny bit of it before closing it. "No siree."

"Trini, you're not supposed to say ain't because it isn't a word," Jason scolded in a playful manner.

"Hey, you said it," Trini retorted and blew a raspberry.

"Only because you made me," Jason said, making a funny noise.

"Yeah, right," Trini said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Billy, Kim, and Zack couldn't help but laugh. They, Jason, and Trini halted themselves at the stop sign. They watched a car pass. They looked both ways twice before going across the street.

"I can hardly wait to have Pizza Hut pizza on the day of our get-together," Kim said eagerly.

"All of us can hardly wait, Kim," Billy agreed. "Pizza history is very interesting. I did some research and found the word was first documented in 997 AD in Gaeta, Italy. Pizza became popular in America after World War II, but it had been eaten in Italy for centuries before then. It became really popular in Italy by that time."

Jason smiled. "Talk about interesting."

"It's said pizza is an Old Italian word meaning 'a point.' This became the Italian word 'pizzicare.' It meant 'to pinch' or 'pluck.' It has been a basic part of the Italian diet since the Stone Age. This earliest form of pizza was a crude bread that was baked beneath the stones of the fire. After it finishing cooking, it was seasoned with a variety of different toppings. It was used instead of plates and utensils to sop up broth or gravies. The idea of using bread as a plate is said to have come from the Greeks who ate flat round bread baked with lots of toppings. The working man and his family ate it due to being a thrifty and convenient food," Billy explained.

"I heard that pizza could have been invented by anyone who learned the secret of mixing flour with water and heating it on a hot stone," Jason commented.

"The stationing of American soldiers in Italy during World War II caused a greater appreciation for pizza. They brought a taste for it home. 1948 was the year the first commercial pizza-pie mix 'Roman Pizza Mix' aired. Frank A. Fiorello produced it in Worcester, Massachusetts. Americans really started noticing pizza during the 1950s. Celebrities of Italian origin ate pizzas. By 1957, frozen pizzas could be found in local grocery stores. The Celentano Brothers marketed the first one. Pizza became the most popular of all frozen food rapidly," Billy commented.

Trini showed much awe. "That is incredible."

"Who would've thought pizza would date back to the Stone Age?" Zack asked quietly. "It sounds so unreal."

"It does, but it's true, guys. Pizza is an ancient food," Kim replied truthfully.

"Little Nero's was a version of Pizza Hut in _Home Alone._ A single pizza cost twelve bucks. That's expensive," Trini muttered with a nervous chuckle.

"Buzz ordered ten pizzas totaling one hundred twenty-two dollars and fifty cents. That's incredible," Jason exclaimed.

"Buzz ate Kevin's cheese pizza on purpose, so he'd jump him and get in trouble," Zack muttered in some irritation. "He also played an immature prank on Kevin during his solo in the Christmas pageant in _Home Alone 2: Lost in New York._ "

Kim rolled her eyes. "Buzz apologized to Kevin for his behavior. Unfortunately, he didn't mean it because he called him a trout sniffer."

"I honestly believe Buzz would end up working at a fast-food restaurant when he became an adult," Jason suggested.

"It'd be karma for treating Kevin like crap," Zack said bluntly. "Anyway, we could save some of our pizza for a snack at the Command Center."

"I am so ready to get more repairs done," Billy said, sighing in determination.

The Rangers arrived at the Cranston residence. They stopped in the driveway, where the RADBUG was. Suddenly, Zack gasped in shock. The others looked at him as he touched a headphone.

"What's wrong, Zack?" Kim asked with much concern.

"There is trouble in the park. A dragon monster and the Green Ranger are terrorizing tourists and civilians," Zack yelled, his eyes full of worry.

"Rita finally decided to end the peace and quiet," Trini said, biting her lip.

"Should we take the RADBUG to the Command Center?" Kim wondered, gazing at Jason. She didn't like that she was about to face Tommy on the battlefield, yet she knew she didn't have a choice. She needed to keep his secret. "We need to let Alpha know what is happening."

Jason shook his head. "We can't, Kim. By the time that we get there and tell Alpha, someone could be hurt. After we take care of our enemies, we'll take it there and inform him of what happened."

"I don't think morphing here would be a good idea," Zack said, motioning toward the sidewalk where six teens were walking down it. The others saw them. He took his headphones off and placed them around his neck. "I think we should get in the garage and do that."

Billy sighed. "I agree. It'd be safer."

"Okay," Jason commented and clasped his hands together. "Billy, open the garage."

Billy took his backpack off his back. He unzipped it and reached inside to get the opener. He pressed the up button, causing the garage door to open. He, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kim went inside once it was completely open. He pressed the down button. The door closed with a slam. He turned on the light. The others removed their backpacks from their backs. They set their stuff on the floor.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim summoned.

"Triceratops!" Billy said.

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini cried.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason yelled.

The Rangers teleported out of the garage. The wind started to pick up, causing the trees to dip and sway.

00000

Dragontor and Tommy fired energy from their hands at the ground behind four fleeing civilians on the side of the lake they were on previously. The energy struck it, exploding brilliantly. The group ducked to avoid the debris. It resumed running. Six Putties raced after it, garbling and gibbering. They caught them and started kicking and punching them.

"Nothing better than watching Putties beat up people, is there?" Dragontor wondered with a laugh.

"No, there isn't," Tommy agreed.

All of a sudden, five colored beams hit the ground. They exploded, causing the Putties to lose their grip on the civilians and fall down. The civilians ran for their lives, screaming their heads off. Dragontor and Tommy turned to see Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim, who had their Blade Blasters drawn. The Putties gathered around them.

"Power Rangers!" Tommy yelled.

"That's right, Green Ranger," Jason responded as he and the others switched their Blade Blasters to sword mode. They sheathed them. "We won't let you, your monster friend, and the Putties get away with terrorizing civilians and tourists."

"Oh, we will," Dragontor said, pointing his finger at his enemies. "By the way, the name is Dragontor. I am more powerful than you can ever imagine!"

"Don't get smug, you ugly dragon. It will bite you and your friends on their asses," Zack retorted.

"We shall see," Tommy commented, balling his hand into a fist. "Putty Patrol, take care of the Power Punks!"

The Putties charged at the Rangers, who responded in kind. Jason ducked as a Putty leapt at him. He rose to his full height and caught the fist of another when it tried to punch him. He uppercutted it in the neck before letting go of it. He swept its feet out from underneath it with a swing of his arm. Another grabbed him from behind. It held him steady as a Putty delivered punches to his stomach. He shoved it away with his foot and jammed both of his elbows into its companion's stomach.

Jason turned around to jab his thumbs into the Putty's eyes. It rubbed at them frantically. He leapt over its head. He jumped off a tree and dropkicked it in the back. It was sent barreling into its charging companion. They both ended up in a heap on the ground. They groaned while holding their heads. He landed gracefully. He looked down at them with a smirk on his face.

"I hope that trip was a nice one, claybrains!" Jason joked and waved at the Putties. "Maybe you will have a better fall."

Just then, a Putty jumped on Jason. It beat on him with his fists. He grabbed its head and pushed it away. He took hold of its arm to kick it in the side. He headbutted it very hard. He swung his arm at its feet, sweeping them out from underneath it. He jammed his elbow into its chest, immobilizing it. He spotted another Putty coming his way and raced toward it.

Trini chopped a Putty in the neck, knocking it on its knees. She kicked it in the stomach three times before shoving it on its side with her foot. She cartwheeled and backflipped past two Putties as they charged at her. They came to a halt and turned around. Letting out angry garbles, they raced for their quarry. She stopped them in their tracks with punches to their faces. She jumped to kick them in their chests. They collided with a tree and sank to the ground. She laughed in victory after landing.

"Nothing like tasting wood, is there?" Trini joked.

All of a sudden, Dragontor ambushed the Yellow Ranger from behind and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled against his grasp, but she couldn't get free.

"Struggle all you want. You can't get away from me!" Dragontor yelled.

Trini grunted. "That's what you think!"

Trini stepped on Dragontor's foot, forcing him to let go of her. After spinning around, she clasped her hands together and swung them upward. She nailed her enemy in the chin. He wasn't fazed at all. She curled her hand into a fist and rushed it forward. He caught it in his hand. He pulled it behind her back. He jerked her arm upward with a fierce growl. He smiled in satisfaction when she cried out painfully.

"Aw. Did I hurt the little Yellow Ranger?" Dragontor taunted.

"Nice taunt, Dragontor!" Trini snarled. "Of course, you forgot this."

Trini swung her leg upward and nailed Dragontor in the groin, freeing herself. She spun around to kick him in the stomach. He didn't move and swung his arm at her feet, but she avoided it by jumping over it. She kicked him in the shoulder, which didn't do anything to him at all. He got angry and punched her in the head. He grabbed her throat and gave her a hard head butt. He threw her to the ground.

Trini struggled to get to her feet. Dragontor charged his hand with energy and threw it at her, hitting her in the chest. She was sent flying backward. She collided with a tree. She ended up on her stomach. He made her way toward her. He stopped a short distance away from her. He watched her get to her knees. He aimed his tail at her and fired his spikes. She was hit hard and fell down. She ended up on her back. He approached her and placed his foot on her shoulder. He pressed down hard, and she yelled in pain.

"Yes, Yellow Ranger," Dragontor said, laughing evilly. "Cry it all out."

All of a sudden, Jason flipped through the air and dropkicked Dragontor away from Trini. He landed and stood in front of her defensively. Dragontor glared at him.

"You won't harm Trini, Dragontor, not if I have anything to do with it!" Jason hissed with much fierceness.

Dragontor scoffed. "I'm not scared of you, Jason. Besides, shouldn't you be aware of your surroundings?"

Two Putties jumped on the Red Ranger from the side. They took turns kicking and punching him. He broke free from their grasp and nailed the first Putty in the face with his fist. He got hold of its arm. He twisted it around while going under it. He pulled it behind its back. It made a swing for his head with its other arm, only for him to duck. He placed his foot on its backside to shove it into a tree. It hit its head on the trunk and fell on its back.

The second Putty leapt for Jason, but he jumped out of the way. It landed on its stomach. It punched the ground in frustration. It stood up as its opponent approached while keeping his fists in front of him. It attempted to punch him, only to be met with a foot to the face. He slammed the heel of his boot into its head twice. It ended up on its back. He performed a spinning heel kick to its companion's face as it tried to sneak up on him. The Putty fell down beside the other one.

Jason was grabbed from behind by two Putties. He tried to pull himself out of their grasp, but they had too strong a hold on him. Dragontor approached him with an evil cackle. He grabbed his throat as the Putties let go of him. He lowered him and threw him hard. Jason flew backward, crashing into the ground. He struggled to stand. Dragontor shot a fireball from his nose. It hit his enemy in the chest, throwing him into a large boulder. Jason found himself on his side.

"The Power Punk has fallen and can't get up," Dragontor leered, approaching Jason. He charged his hand with lightning. "Get a taste of this."

The dragon sent his lightning into Jason. He cackled at his painful cries. Kim charged toward him, ramming herself into him. He stumbled sideways, but he regained his footing. He looked at the Pink Ranger, who went into a fighting stance.

"Oh, look. The Pink Ranger came to her friend's rescue! How sweet, not!" Dragontor taunted with a growl.

"If you think your taunts will get me to attack you, you've got another thing coming!" Kim snarled.

Dragontor smirked. "Sure, you do. By the way, I'd keep a closer eye on my surroundings if I were you."

Without warning, three Putties grabbed Kim from behind. She broke free from their grasp. She punched the first Putty in the face before kicking the second in the stomach. She ducked when the third attempted to backhand her. She grabbed its arm and performed two uppercuts to its face. She threw it into a tree. Its companions jumped to their feet. They came up behind her, grabbing her arms. The last Putty approached her. It gave her multiple punches to the stomach.

Suddenly, Zack kicked the Putties, forcing them to let go of Kim. He blocked the first two with his arms as they threw punches at him. He punched them in their chests and flipped them over on their backs after grabbing their arms. He did a spinning heel kick to the face of the last one. He kicked it feet out from underneath it. He saw Tommy rushing toward him with his Dragon Dagger held high. He got his Blade Blaster out and put it upward, catching Dragon Dagger as his enemy brought it downward. They struggled to get the upper hand.

"Struggle all you want, Power Punk! You can't beat me!" Tommy yelled.

Zack snarled. "You want to bet?"

Zack jerked his Blade Blaster upward, hitting Tommy's Dragon Dagger hard enough to force him back. He clanged the former against the latter. He held it up again as the Green Ranger swung the Dragon Dagger in a downward motion. Tommy pushed down, forcing him on his knees. Growling determinedly, Zack managed to stand up. He punched him in between the eyes. He did a roundhouse kick, sending him flying into the ground. He looked toward Kim, who panted heavily.

"You okay, Kim?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Kim answered and became horrified when she saw a Putty sneak up behind him. "Behind you!"

Zack turned around and punched the Putty in its face just as it reached him. He performed a swing at its feet with his Blade Blaster, sweeping them out from underneath it. He glanced at Kim.

"Thanks," Zack said and sheathed his weapon.

Kim gave him a thumbs-up. "No problem."

Without warning, three Putties pounced on Kim from the side. They proceeded to kick and punch her. Zack was about to run to her when Tommy grabbed him from behind. The Green Ranger wrapped his arms around him. Zack stepped on his foot, forcing him to let go. He spun around and aimed his fist for his enemy's head. Tommy caught it in his hand. He flipped him over on his back. Zack rolled to his feet.

Zack growled in determination and jumped into the air. He headed toward Tommy, aiming his foot at his head. Tommy fired three green energy bolts from the Dragon Dagger. They hit him, throwing him to the ground. Zack rose to his feet as Tommy sheathed his weapon. They raced toward each other and proceeded to fight.

Billy kicked a Putty in the stomach. He jabbed his elbow into the face of another. He slammed his fist against the head of one more. He shoved it into a tree. The Putty sank to the ground. The other two Putties sneaked up behind him. He spun around to punch them in their faces. He jumped into the air and did a double kick to their chests. They flew backward, crashing into large boulders. He landed gracefully.

Two Putties took hold of Billy's arms while one more proceeded to punch him in the stomach. He shoved it away with his foot before pulling himself out of their grasp. He hit them in their faces with the backs of his fists. He kicked the first into a tree and threw the second into a bush. He pushed the third into a medium-sized boulder.

Dragontor wrapped his arm around Billy's throat, choking him. Billy swung his leg upward, striking him in the groin to free himself. He spun around to give him punches to his face. Dragontor didn't move one bit. He grew angry and headbutted him. He took him by the arm and threw him as hard as he could. Billy hit the ground, groaning loudly. Dragontor approached him, his hand curling into a fist.

"Say nighty-nighty, Power Brat!" Dragontor said evilly and aimed his tail at his enemy. He extended the spikes. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Trini sneaked up behind Dragontor, who spun around and shot the spikes at her. She was hit in the stomach and thrown into a tree. She ended up on her stomach. She rolled on her side. Dragontor approached her, only for Jason to rush in and ram himself into him. He stumbled a little bit. He glared at Jason, who went into a fighting stance.

"Stay away from Trini, Dragontor! I mean it!" Jason shouted.

"Why don't you make me?" Dragontor leered.

Jason drew his Blade Blaster. "I don't mind if I do."

Dragontor blew fire from his nostrils. "Shut up, and fight me."

Jason and Dragontor moved in a circle while staring each other down. They didn't take dare look away. They broke into a charge. Dragontor aimed a swing of his arm at his opponent's head. Jason ducked and slammed his Blade Blaster against the dragon's back. He jabbed the hilt into his side before kneeing him in the same spot. Dragontor uppercutted him in the chin and performed a hard backhand to his face. He wrapped his hand around his throat to choke him.

Dragontor lowered Jason and threw him very hard. The Red Ranger collided with a tree and sank to the ground. He ended up on his stomach. Dragontor came up to him, seeing stand up. He backhanded him across the face. Six Putties punched Zack, Trini, and Kim in their stomachs. They started beating on them with their fists. Tommy uppercutted Billy in the neck. He grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him over on his back.

00000

Rita looked at Earth through the Repulsascope on the Lunar Palace's balcony ten minutes later. Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo stood next to her. She could see Dragontor fighting Billy. Dragontor aimed his arm spikes at him. He fired them, striking him in the chest and stomach. Billy fell to his stomach. He struggled to stand up. Rita laughed gleefully and gazed at the dimwitted duo.

"Dragontor just struck Billy with his arm spikes," Rita said.

"That's great, Rita," Baboo answered, giving her a thumbs-up.

"What about the other Rangers, my queen?" Squatt asked with much curiosity. "You don't want to miss them, do you?"

"No, I don't," Rita said and turned her Repulsascope east very slightly. She looked through it to see the Putties beating up on Zack and Kim. She squealed with great joy before looking at Squatt and Baboo. "The Putties are doing a number on Zack and Kimberly."

"Wonderful!" Baboo cheered while clapping four times.

"You made a good call launching this attack, my queen," Goldar growled.

"Why don't you have a look at the others?" Baboo suggested and scratched the back of his neck.

"I think that's a great idea," Rita said, chuckling to herself. "I have to hand it to you and Squatt, Baboo. Despite that you two are such dimwits, you can be quite smart at times." She cleared her throat.

"Thanks, Rita," Squatt responded gratefully.

"You better get to looking at the other Rangers being taken care of by our allies, Rita. You don't want to miss the opportunity," Baboo pointed out seriously.

"Of course not," Rita shouted and emitted a loud cackle. "There's nothing better than watching the enemy be pummeled."

Rita shifted her attention to the Repulsascope. She turned it east a tiny bit before looking through it. She saw Tommy holding up his arms to block Jason and Trini from punching him. He took hold of their wrists and flipped them over on their backs. The Red and Yellow Rangers made it to their feet. Tommy drew his Dragon Dagger and shot green energy at the ground in front of them. It exploded, tossing them into a tree. Rita squealed delightfully.

"Tommy just did a number on Jason and Trini!" Rita yelled.

Baboo whooped loudly. "Oh, goody."

"That means our friends are winning this fight!" Squatt blurted out with great excitement.

"Yes, they are," Rita commented and smiled maliciously. "The Rangers have no idea they will be facing the Dragonzord when I make Dragontor grow!"

Squatt showed some concern. "We shouldn't forget that—"

"Don't say it, fool! Rita knows!" Goldar growled, shooting the dimwit a glare.

Rita gazed at golden warrior gratefully. "Thank you, Goldar."

"You're welcome, my empress," Goldar answered, giving her a nod after he turned to her. "I was getting tired of hearing that the Dragonzord may not work well when Tommy summons it."

"So was I," Rita agreed and winked at him. "Now, let's go get something to drink." She giggled.

"I like that idea," Goldar growled eagerly.

"I'm all for that," Baboo said, letting out a soft snort.

"Me too. Let's go!" Squatt said. He, his best friend, the golden warrior, and their queen went down the balcony stairs and headed out of the throne room.


	21. The Fight Continues

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-one of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter features more action. The next one will feature the first Dinozord battle. The Dragonzord will make its first appearance. The Dinozords will battle Dragontor and Dragonzord individually and combined as the Megazord. I am looking forward to doing this battle. It's been a long time in coming, but it is worth the wait. Whether or not Tommy and Kim will have their third secret meaning remains to be seen. As mentioned in an earlier chapter, the forecast is calling for rain that night. It is very possible Alpha will appear in the next chapter or the one after that. It's been a while since he was seen. I feel it is time to bring him back. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 21: The Fight Continues

Jason grunted when his back hit a tree. Tommy rushed at him with a swing of his Dragon Dagger, but his opponent moved off to the side. He approached him while growling softly. Jason nailed him with a kick to the face, which caused him to drop his weapon. He grabbed his arm and twisted it around, going under it. He put his foot against his shoulder and pulled to stretch it out. Tommy gave him two rough punches to the head to make him let go.

Tommy got his Dragon Dagger. He tightened his grip on it as he gave Jason multiple punches to the face. He raised it high, bringing it downward. Jason grabbed his Blade Blaster and held it up, catching the Dragon Dagger. They struggled to gain the upper hand. Tommy grew determined and pushed downward. This forced Jason on his knees. He brought his face closer to his opponent's.

"A little down, aren't you, Red Ranger?" Tommy asked and allowed an evil laugh to come out of his mouth.

"I don't think so, Green Ranger!" Jason growled while tightening his grip on the Blade Blaster. "You will never win!"

Jason pushed upward, managing to get to his feet. He swung the Blade Blaster around to knock Tommy's Dragon Dagger out of his hand. He sheathed it and grabbed his arm. He twirled him around five times before letting go of him. Tommy collided with a tree sideways. He jumped off to the side as Jason aimed his foot at his head.

Tommy approached Jason and punched him with one fist, followed by the other. He alternated between them for twenty seconds before delivering a kick to the side. Jason nearly lost his balance. He saw him coming his way. He aimed his fist at his enemy's head, only for him to catch it in his hand. Tommy twisted his arm, smirking at his painful cries. He put his foot against his opponent's shoulder. He pulled hard to stretch it out.

Jason aimed a kick to the Green Ranger's groin, which freed him from his grasp. He did three uppercuts to the neck before doing a spinning heel kick to the face. He performed a leap over his head. He jumped off a tree, kicking him in the back. Tommy collided with the ground hard. He held his head while letting out a loud groan. Jason landed gracefully, curling his hands into fists.

"Never look a gift evil Ranger in the mouth," Jason joked.

Just then, two Putties ambushed the Red Ranger and took hold of him. A third Putty started giving him punches to the face. He kicked it away from him and pulled himself out of its companions' grasp. He hit the backs of his fists against their heads. He got their arms and gave them kicks to their chests. He twisted them around, going under them. He smacked them together, seeing them fell into a heap on the ground.

The Putties' companion tackled Jason to the ground. It beat on him with its fists. He wrapped his arms around its waist. He pushed it toward a tree, slamming its back against it. It fell on its side. He found himself grabbed by four Putties. He was unable to break free of them. Tommy came toward him, clenching his teeth.

"You will regret messing with me, Red Ranger," Tommy said with determination. "You can be sure of that."

All of a sudden, Trini rushed in and shoved Tommy away from Jason. He stumbled sideways, but he regained his footing. He turned to face Trini, who formed a fighting stance.

"You're not touching Jason if I have anything to do with it!" Trini shouted.

Tommy growled. "Touch this!"

Tommy fired green bolts from the Dragon Dagger at Trini, who dove for the ground. He ran toward her, as Jason broke free of the Putties and fought them. She rose to her feet. She aimed a foot at his head, scoring a hit. She attempted a second one, only for him to catch it his hand. He shoved her off to the side, and she stumbled forward.

Trini spun around to see Tommy swinging his Dragon Dagger at her head. She went under it. She kicked him in the stomach before delivering a punch to it. She grabbed his arm. She twirled him around five times before releasing her hold on him. He collided with a tree sideways. He fell on his side with a loud groan. She balled her hand into a fist as Jason joined her side.

"Thanks for helping me, Trini," Jason said.

"You're welcome," Trini replied. They saw two Putties coming from both ways. They looked at each other, taking deep breaths. "How about a dance?"

Jason held out his hand. "My pleasure."

Trini took Jason's hand. He twirled her around as they went both ways. He kicked one Putty while she got the other. Both Putties fell down on their backs. Jason and Trini looked down at them with satisfied smiles.

"It looks like they're out for the count," Jason said.

"I'll say," Trini agreed with a chuckle. They saw two Putties coming their way and went to deal with them.

Three children screamed as five Putties chased them. Three colored beams hit the ground in front of the Putties. They exploded, knocking them back. The Putties turned to see Billy, Zack, and Kim holding their Blade Blasters. The Blue, Black, and Pink Rangers switched their weapons to sword mode and sheathed them. They balled their hands into fists.

"You Putties have a lot of nerve chasing innocent children!" Billy yelled in anger.

"You need to be taught a lesson about treating them with respect," Kim added.

"Big time!" Zack commented with a loud growl.

The Putties charged at the trio, who responded in kind. Zack ducked as the first Putty attempted to grab him. He rose to his full height. He kicked it in the back and punched it in the side. It became angry and turned around. It threw a punch, striking him in the face. He pushed it away before nailing it in between the eyes with his fist. He attempted another shot in the same area, but it blocked him with its arm. It slammed its fist into his cheek.

The second Putty grabbed Zack. It held him steady as its companion delivered hard punches to his stomach. Both of them relished at his groaning. He elbowed the Putty in the chest, freeing himself. He kicked its companion in the neck before uppercutting the same area. It backhanded him roughly. He stumbled backward, but he stayed on his feet. He performed a backflip as both Putties charged at him. They collided with each other. They fell to the ground with loud groans. The Black Ranger panted heavily while forming a fist.

Kim did a front flip to keep from being grabbed by the third Putty. She spun around and delivered three hard kicks to its side. It managed to catch her foot in its hand when she tried to aim for its face. It jerked her forward, causing her to end up on her back. It got on top of her and proceeded to give her multiple punches to the face. She placed her foot against its stomach to flip it over her head. She jumped to her feet to face it. It charged at her, but she knocked it down with a chop to the neck.

The fourth Putty tackled Kim to the ground. It started beating on her with its fists. She grabbed its face and twisted its head. It slammed its fist into the side of hers, forcing her to let go of it. It grabbed her throat and slammed her against a tree. She shoved it away with her foot. She leapt into the air and did a dropkick to its chest. It was sent flying into a bush. It fell on its stomach. She laughed in victory.

Billy punched the fifth Putty in the face and grabbed its arm. He twisted it, and it emitted frantic garbles and gibbers. It punched him in the head hard, which made him lose his grip. It gave him a punch to the stomach before doing a kick to the same spot. It backhanded him very hard, sending him stumbling off to the side.

Billy recovered just in time to see the Putty aiming its fist at his head. He caught it in his hand and pulled its arm behind its back. It swung its other arm at his head, missing when he ducked. He stood up and put his foot on its back, shoving it into a bush. It turned around and charged at him. He jumped over its head, causing it to collide with a tree. It sank to the ground. He spun around after landing. Zack and Kim joined his side.

"Nice work, guys," Billy said.

"Yeah," Kim agreed.

"Those Putties stood little chance against us," Zack said with a big smile on his face.

Without warning, a fireball hit the ground in front of the Billy, Kim, and Zack with an explosion. They were thrown backward, crashing into it. They turned to see Dragontor coming their way. They jumped to their feet.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you to be aware of your surroundings at all times?" Dragontor asked with a cackle.

"You won't get away with that, Dragontor!" Kim yelled angrily.

Billy curled his hand into a fist. "That's right."

Dragontor laughed tauntingly. "Bring it on. I love a fight."

Zack, Billy, and Kim raced toward the dragon, who swung his arm at them and scored hits to their heads. This knocked them on their backs. They groaned in a loud manner. Dragontor grabbed Zack's throat, forcing him to his feet. Four Putties took approached Billy and Kim and began kicking and hitting them with their fists.

Dragontor lowered Zack and heaved him as hard as he could. Zack landed on his side. He stood up, growling in anger. He leapt into the air and struck him with a kick to the face. He summoned his Power Axe after landing and did a swing for his head. Dragontor blocked it by holding up his arm. He threw a punch at his face, striking him in the forehead. Zack jumped out of the way, as his enemy made another aim for him. He rolled to his feet and attempted another swing at Dragontor's head.

Dragontor caught the Power Axe in his hands and jerked it out of Zack's. He tossed it aside before giving him five punches to the head. He uppercutted him in the neck three times. He fired an energy beam from his finger. Zack was hit and thrown backward into a picnic table. He ended up on his stomach. Dragontor laughed at him in great satisfaction.

Dragontor approached Zack and attempted to step on his shoulder, only for him to roll out of the way. Zack got to his feet and spotted the Power Axe laying in a bed of flowers. He raced for it, picking it up. He performed a huge leap upward. He raised it high, bringing it downward, as he got closer to Dragontor. He hit him in the head without having much of an effect. Dragontor blocked him as he made another swing. He threw his arm down, knocking the Power Axe out of his opponent's hand. He backhanded him before headbutting him.

Dragontor fired his eye beams, striking Zack and sending him flying into a tree. He charged his hand with lightning. He was about to send it toward him when Billy and Kim flipped through the air and dropkicked him in the chest. He wasn't hurt and glared at them as they landed. They stood in front of Zack defensively.

"You're not harming Zack, you ugly dragon!" Kim blurted out.

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" Billy added.

"Come and get me!" Dragontor taunted with ferocity. "I dare you!"

Billy and Kim summoned their weapons and charged at Dragontor, who shot his arm spikes in which they hit them. They were sent flying backward. They hit the ground with loud thuds. Billy struggled to stand as the dragon approached him. After getting to his feet, he rushed his Power Lance forward, only for his enemy to knock it aside. Dragontor backhanded him, which sent him spiraling to the ground.

Dragontor turned his attention to Kim as she stood up. She held up her Power Bow and let an arrow fly. He rolled into a ball, deflecting it. He got right back up. He shot lightning as she charged. It hit her, which knocked her on her knees. She recovered quickly and made a swing for his head with her Power Bow. Unfortunately, he managed to knock it out of her hands.

Dragontor blew a fireball at the ground in front of Kim. It made an explosion, throwing her into a small boulder. She ended up on her stomach. He allowed a sinister cackle to escape his lips. He spotted Zack and Billy coming for him. He turned toward them, aiming his tail spikes and shooting them. They hit them hard. The Black and Blue Rangers fell down. He performed the same move on Kim as she charged with her Power Bow held high. He smirked at her falling down. The Rangers struggled to their feet.

"Oh, the Rangers have fallen and can't get up!" Dragontor taunted. "Let's see how you react when your friends are fried!"

Dragontor looked toward Jason and Trini fighting Tommy. His fists became charged with fire. The Red and Yellow Rangers kicked Tommy into a tree. He threw his fire at them. They saw it and ran out of the way. He growled frustratingly and got more fire ready. Laser beams hit him in the side. He stared at Billy, Kim, and Zack as they held their Blade Blasters.

"You're really getting on my nerves, Power Geeks!" Dragontor snarled.

"Deal with it, Flame Breath!" Zack declared.

Dragontor threw his fire at his opponents. Billy, Kim, and Zack jumped aside, rolling to their feet. They shot at him again, though he blocked every shot while heading for them. They started to fight him once more. Tommy went toward Jason and Trini. He blocked their punches and gave two to their stomachs. He swung his arm at their feet, knocking them down. He looked down at them.

"Down on your luck, aren't you, brats?" Tommy asked.

Jason snarled. "I don't know about that!"

Jason and Trini rammed the toes of their boots into Tommy's back, which caused him to stumble forward. They jumped to their feet and performed a series of kicks on him. They jumped and did a double dropkick on him. Tommy flew backward and hit a picnic table, rolling backward over it. He landed on his back on the other side. Three Putties ambushed Jason and Trini. They broke free of them and proceeded to fight them.

Kim tossed a Putty aside and backflipped out of the way of another as it leapt at her. Dragontor grabbed from behind her. She broke free from his grasp. She turned around and started to duel with him. Billy took on three Putties. Zack blocked a punch from Tommy. He kicked him in the side, only to get a punch to the face from him.

00000

Rita made her way toward the Lunar Palace's balcony stairs. Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo were right behind her. She went up them, reaching the Repulsascope. They came to her side as she adjusted it and looked at Earth through it. She saw Tommy swing his arm at Zack's feet and sweep them out from underneath him. Zack ended up on his back. She cackled joyfully and looked at the trio.

"Tommy just put Zack on his back!" Rita announced.

"That's great, your evilness!" Squatt blurted out with great pride.

"Yeah. I have no doubt Tommy is enjoying the taste of battle after waiting three days to fight," Baboo commented, pumping his fists. "The same goes for Dragontor."

"It sucked dealing with his impatience over waiting for the right moment to attack the Rangers," Squatt added.

"It sure did," Rita agreed, rolling her eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen such an impatient monster. Goldar is impatient sometimes."

"It can be a huge chore waiting to attack our enemies, but it is well worth it, especially since we have a Power Ranger on our side now," Goldar growled eagerly.

"That's right," Rita said, an evil laugh leaving her mouth. "Tommy came along at the right time." She smirked. "He is very young, but he is strong, intelligent, and cunning."

"You're right," Goldar said and eyed Squatt and Baboo. "Some of us aren't even close to being smart."

"Hey, watch what you say, Goldar!" Baboo warned annoyingly and shook his finger at him.

"Baboo's right," Squatt gibbered and clapped twice. "Just because Baboo and I are dumb doesn't mean we are stupid."

"Oh, bug off," Goldar said and turned back to Rita. "You should check on the other Rangers right now, Empress Rita."

"I will," Rita replied and looked toward the Repulsascope. "This is so exciting. I can barely contain myself."

The witch moved the Repulsascope east a tiny bit. She looked into it, seeing Dragontor grab Kim's throat and throw her very hard. Kim flew through the air, landing on her side with a loud grunt. She struggled to her feet as he approached her. He formed an energy ball in his hand and throw it at the ground in which it exploded on impact. She shrieked.

"Dragontor just gave Kimberly a taste of her own medicine," Rita yelled very happily.

Baboo laughed delightfully. "Oh, goody!"

Squatt held up his hand. "That's wonderful!"

"I need to see what is happening with Jason, Trini, and Billy," Rita commented, moving the Repulsascope west somewhat. She gazed into it to see Jason, Trini, and Billy being beaten up by nine Putties. She laughed while pulling back. "The Putties are doing a number on Jason, Trini, and Billy."

"I think you should make Dragontor grow with your wand right now!" Goldar roared with ferocity. "We need to see how well he and the Dragonzord will fare against the Megazord!"

"I agree," Squatt said, clapping three times. "I honestly believe we've waited long enough."

"Me too!" Baboo chimed.

Rita shook her head. "I won't do that now. I want the Rangers softened up a little more before I do."

Goldar nodded at her. "Anything you say, my empress."

"I guess that is all right," Squatt mumbled in much disappointment.

"So do I," Baboo mumbled and spoke gibberish.

Rita walked to the railing and gripped it tightly. She stared at the Earth, her eyes flashing with fire.

00000

Jason and Trini grunted as they collided with large boulders. They moved out of the way as the first and second Putties aimed their fists at their heads. They jumped through the air. They kicked them off their feet. The Putties recovered quickly and curled their hands into fists as their foes landed. They rushed them forward, only for the Red and Yellow Rangers to block them with their arms. Jason and Trini gave them punches to their faces and flipped them over on their backs.

Jason and Trini came face to face with the third and fourth Putties. The Putties broke into a charge. Jason and Trini leapt upward and landed behind them. The Putties skidded to a halt and turned around. Gibbering angrily, they rushed for their quarry. Jason and Trini kicked them, sending them flying backward. The Putties collided with the ground. They grabbed their heads while garbling loudly. Jason high-fived Trini, receiving a nod from him.

Billy elbowed the fifth Putty in its chest and punched it in the same spot. It attempted to punch him, but he caught its fist in his hand. He did an uppercut to its chin. He swung his arm at its feet, sweeping them out from underneath it. He saw the sixth Putty flipping through the air and aiming its foot at his head. He jumped upward, kicking it out of midair. He landed gracefully as it hit the ground face first. He turned around, nodding in satisfaction.

Without warning, the seventh Putty pounced on Billy from behind. It beat on him with its fits countless times. Trini flipped through the air and kicked it away from him. She landed in front of him and helped him up. It let out an angry garble and charged toward them. They jammed their elbows into its face, stopping it in its tracks. They kicked its feet out from underneath it, knocking it on its back.

Trini backflipped out of the way as the eighth Putty attempted to grab her. She performed a spinning heel kick, which caused it to twirl around twice. She chopped it in the neck and clasped her fists together. She swung them upward, nailing it in the chin. It stumbled backward, but it regained its footing. It tried to jam its foot into her head, but she greeted it with a fist to the area between the eyes.

The ninth Putty ambushed Trini from behind, wrapping its arms around her body. She swung her leg upward, hitting it in the groin to make it let go. She grabbed its arms and jumped backward over its head. She threw it into the air after landing behind it. It flew upward and smashed its head on a tree branch. It fell on its back. It shook its head while gibbering. Jason and Billy joined her.

"Those claybrains never want to quit," Jason commented.

"When have they ever?" Trini asked.

"Yeah," Billy said.

"How about you face me now?" a male voice said and laughed sinisterly.

Jason, Trini, and Billy turned around to face Dragontor. They went into fighting stances as they stared him in the eye. The dragon put his hands on his sides. He stood tall and proud.

"Dragontor!" Jason yelled.

Dragontor smirked. "That's my name! Don't wear it out! You can't beat me! I am all-powerful!"

"That's what you think!" Trini yelled.

"We'll beat you! Your overconfidence is your weakness!" Billy blurted out defiantly.

"Such defiance, young one. I have to admit I admire you," Dragontor sneered and held up his tail. He extended the spikes. "By the way, your faith in yourselves is your own weakness!"

Jason clenched his teeth. "Shut up, and fight us!"

"As you wish," Dragontor said, blowing fire from his nostrils. "Taste some of these spikes!"

Dragontor fired his tail spikes. Jason, Trini, and Billy scattered in different directions. Dragontor made his way toward Jason, who stood up. The Red Ranger attempted to kick him, but the dragon caught his foot in his hand and pushed him away. Jason barely regained his footing. He summoned his Power Sword. He swung it at him, hitting him in the head. He became horrified when he saw it had no effect on him. Dragontor knocked it out of his enemy's hands. He grabbed his throat and threw him. Jason landed on his back. Trini gasped in terror.

"Jason!" Trini cried and looked toward Dragontor with an angry expression. "You'll pay for that, you ugly dragon!"

"Come and get me! I dare you!" Dragontor taunted.

Trini summoned her Power Daggers. She jumped into the air and swung them, as she got closer to Dragontor. She hit him on top of his head, which barely fazed him. She landed and tried another swing, only for him to knock them out of her hands. She punched him three times in the face. He laughed while wrapping his hand around her throat. He threw her to the ground. He was about to step on her when he felt something hit him in the side. He didn't flinch at all. He looked at Billy, who held his Power Lance.

"Leave her alone, you creep!" Billy shouted.

"Lucky shot, young man!" Dragontor said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're a fool to take me on!"

Billy snarled. "Try me!"

Billy aimed the Power Lance at Dragontor's head, but the dragon knocked it out of his hand. He delivered a series of kicks and punches to his chest, which didn't have much effect on him. Smiling evilly, Pokerpine took the Blue Ranger's throat and tossed him into the air. Billy landed beside Jason. They and Trini struggled to their feet. Three Putties grabbed them. They held them steady. Dragontor let out a loud cackle.

"It's too bad you won't get to see my empress conquer the world," Dragontor leered. "Oh, well. There is no use in crying over spilled milk."

Without warning, Zack and Kim grabbed the Putties, causing them to lose their grip on their teammates. Jason, Trini, and Billy raced to Dragontor and resumed dueling with him. Zack chopped the first Putty in the neck. It swung its arm at him, only to miss when he ducked. He rose to his full height. He caught its fist in his hand when it attempted to punch him. He twisted its arm while going underneath it. He grabbed it with his other hand. He twirled it around three times before letting go of it. It smashed into a tree sideways. It fell on its back.

Kim held up her arms to block the second and third Putties from punching her. She grabbed theirs, smacking them together. She flipped them over on their backs. They recovered quickly and charged at her. She jumped through the air, performing a forward flip. She landed gracefully, spinning around. They skidded to a halt and turned around. Garbling angry, they rushed toward her. She swung her arm at their feet, sweeping them out from underneath them. They ended up on their backs. She laughed victoriously and went to get her Power Bow, which lay next to a pile of fallen leaves.

"I hope you clayheads had a nice trip," Kim quipped and smirked. "Maybe you will have a better fall."

Kim ducked when energy flew her way. She spotted Tommy coming toward her with his Dragon Dagger pointing at her.

"You missed!" Kim blurted out.

"I may have, but you should always keep your eye on your surroundings," Tommy responded. He didn't want to fight his girlfriend at all. At the same time, he couldn't let Rita know what was going on. He prayed he wouldn't hurt her too much. "You never know what might come your way."

"I could say the same for you," Kim pointed out seriously. She really didn't want to fight her boyfriend. However, she couldn't let her friends find out she was keeping his secret. She was determined not to hurt him that much. "If anything, you and your dragon friend can go running back to Rita."

Tommy growled, his hand balling into a fist. "I don't want to hear any more talk. Let's fight."

Kim went into a fighting stance. "Be my guest."

Tommy and Kim encircled, neither of them daring to take their eyes off the other. They charged at each other. He swung the Dragon Dagger at her. She ducked and rose to her full height. She aimed a swing of her Power Bow at his head, hitting him across the cheek. She jammed the edge of it into his stomach in which he dropped his weapon. She nailed him in the same area two more times before swinging it at his feet. He took hold of her weapon and jerked it out of her hands. He got up and swung it at her. She moved back, narrowly avoiding being hit.

Kim kicked the Power Bow out of Tommy's hands when he made another swing at her. He tackled her to the ground and proceeded to land multiple punches on her. She put her foot against his stomach to flip him over her head. She rose to her feet. She performed a huge leap into the air, giving him a dropkick to the chest. He flew through the air, crashing into the ground. He got to his feet.

Kim charged at Tommy and swung her arm at his feet. He avoided it by jumping over it. He came up behind her as she skidded to a halt. He wrapped his arms around her. She stepped on his foot, making him let go of her. After spinning around, she clasped her hands together and swung them upward. She nailed him in the chin, causing him to stumble backward. He regained his bearings just in time to see her fist coming at his face. He caught it in his hand. He pulled her arm behind her back.

Kim slammed her elbow into Tommy's stomach, freeing herself. He swung his arm at her feet, but she avoided it by jumping over it. She kicked him in the shoulder, which caused him to fall on his back. He tackled her to the ground. He landed three punches on her before being thrown off by her. She got to her feet, going into another fighting stance. He managed to stand up and threw a punch, only to be met with one in the chin from her. She jumped to dropkick him in the chest. He flew into a tree, falling on his stomach.

Tommy recovered quickly and spotted his Dragon Dagger lying next to a patch of grass. He raced for it, picking it up. He looked toward Kim, who had her Power Bow. She drew an arrow back, letting it fly. He charged his weapon with energy and threw it. The energy hit the arrow in which it ended up going toward a tree and hitting it.

Tommy saw Kim drawing another arrow back. He charged the Dragon Dagger with more energy and aimed it at the ground. It hit the area in front of her, exploding on impact. She was thrown backward, hitting the ground on her side. She lost her grip on her weapon. She managed to recover as he approached her. He swung his weapon at her head, but she kicked it out of his hand. They continued dueling.

Dragontor swung his arm at Jason and Trini, backhanding them across their cheeks. They regained their bearings and aimed their fists at him, but he blocked them. He aimed a swing of his arm at their feet. This swept their feet out from underneath them. He grabbed their throat, forcing them to stand. He tossed them aside. He charged his hand with lighting while watching them get to their feet. He threw at them, scoring hits in their shoulders. They flew backward, landing on their backs.

Four Putties grabbed Jason and Trini in which they forced them to stand. Two more approached and gave them hard punches to their stomachs. Billy and Zack took hold of those Putties, tossing them aside. Jason and Trini broke free of their companions' grasp. They took hold of them, smacking them together. They flipped them over on their backs.

Without warning, Dragontor ambushed Billy and Zack from behind. He spun them around and gave them punches to their heads. The Blue and Black Rangers stumbled backward, but they regained their footing. They proceeded to fight him. Jason and Trini spotted four Putties rushing toward them. They went to deal with them.

00000

On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita made a slight adjustment to the Repulsascope. Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo stood near her. She gazed into it, seeing Dragontor shove Billy and Zack away from him. Jason, Trini, and Kim gathered around their teammates. Dragontor shot a fireball from his mouth at the ground in front of them. It exploded when it hit, knocking them off their feet. She laughed maliciously before gazing at the dimwits and golden warrior.

"We are winning the fight!" Rita shrieked in great glee.

"Yay!" Squatt cheered.

"Yippee!" Baboo yelled while clapping five times.

"Are you going to make Dragontor grow now?" Goldar wondered.

"Yes, I will. It's time for those Power Geeks to face the Dragonzord," Rita said, going to the railing. She took hold of her wand with her other hand. "Magic wand, make Dragontor grow!"

Rita threw her wand to Earth. It hit the ground in which it made Dragontor grow to giant size. He laughed evilly while staring down at the Power Rangers. Tommy came to his side.

"Hey, Rangers!" Dragontor roared. "The view looks great from here!"

"I'm sorry we can't stick around, Rangers, but we have some business to tend to in Downtown Angel Grove," Tommy said.

Dragontor waved at the team. "See you later!"

Dragontor and Tommy teleported out of sight. The Rangers looked at each other, becoming a little frantic.

"We've got to stop those guys before they do any damage!" Billy yelled in fear.

"Let's do it!" Jason commanded.

The Rangers shifted their attention toward the sky, their faces expressing much determination. They reached for it.

"We need Dinozord Power now!" the Rangers called.

The Dinozords arrived very quickly. They let out their battle calls while looking ready for a huge fight. The Rangers leapt into their respective cockpits.

"Tyrannosaurus, power up!" Jason called.

"Mastodon, power up!" Zack shouted.

"Triceratops, power up!" Billy summoned.

"Saber-toothed Tiger, power up!" Trini yelled.

"Pterodactyl, power up!" Kim said.

"Let's go kick some monster ass!" Jason growled fiercely.

The Dinozords unleashed their battle calls once more. They teleported to Downtown Angel Grove.


	22. Warehouse Battle and Very Worried

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-two of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter features more action in the form of the first battle involving the Dinozords. The Dragonzord makes its first appearance. Alpha returns after being absent for a while. I enjoyed doing this battle scene so much. I have given some of the Dinozords new weapons and abilities. Some readers have asked me when Tommy will no longer be evil. I will not tell you when that will happen. It is up to me with what I want to do with this fic. I don't want anyone pestering me to move at a faster pace. I will continue things as they are. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 22: Warehouse Battle/Very Worried

Dragontor appeared in the middle of Downtown Angel Grove's abandoned warehouse district. He looked around, laughing in excitement. Tommy took refuge on the roof of a large warehouse that contained a number of broken windows and rusty doors. He spotted three teen boys throwing rocks at the wall a short distance away from it.

"Hey!" Tommy yelled. He saw the boys look toward him and become frightened. "Don't you know you're not supposed to be over here? Let me teach you a lesson on following the rules."

Tommy drew his Dragon Dagger and aimed it at the ground in front of the trio. Green energy bolts shot out of it and hit the area in front of them. They exploded, forcing them to move back. The boys screamed like girls and ran for their lives. Dragontor couldn't help but laugh. He and his comrade watched them vanish from the area.

"Nice work, Tommy," Dragontor complimented. "Now, it's my turn!"

Dragontor looked toward a small warehouse. He aimed his tail at it, extending his spikes. He shot them, piercing holes in the roof and breaking windows. He blew a fireball from his nose in which it hit full force. This consumed a bit of it in fire. He clapped with much glee. He kicked boxes and rusting vehicles around in which they flew into the air and landed on the roof. The roof caved in. Tommy laughed evilly.

"Great job, Dragontor," Tommy said, smirking. "Now, it's time for Dragonzord Power."

Tommy began playing the Dragon Dagger like a flute. Nothing happened at all. He tried again, only to fail. He looked at it. Dragontor started to get impatient. He curled his hands into fists.

"What are you waiting for? Summon the Dragonzord!" Dragontor yelled, flaring his nostrils.

"I am trying!" Tommy insisted. "The Dragonzord has been out of commission for a long time."

Dragontor growled irritatingly. "Then keep trying! I want it by my side destroying this district."

Tommy became determined. "I will."

Tommy tried the tune again. Suddenly, a bubbling noise came from the nearby water. The Dragonzord rose slowly but surely from its watery depth. It finished its ascent and roared loudly. It felt relieved to be awake after being dormant for so long. It walked out of the ocean, its tail swinging from side to side. It approached Dragontor, who laughed eagerly. Tommy was in awe of it.

"That zord is magnificent," Tommy whispered, breathing heavily.

"It's nice to meet you, Dragonzord," Dragontor said. "Now, let's go tear up some stuff!"

The Dragonzord roared with much eagerness. It and Dragontor turned its attention toward a large warehouse. Tommy played the tune again. Its chest lights flashed, and beeps sounded. It held up its hands, missiles appearing in the fingers. It fired them, destroying the front part. Dragontor shot his eye beams. They hit the roof, blasting holes in it.

"Great work! Let's cause some more destruction!" Dragontor blurted out.

All of a sudden, laser blasts hit the duo in their chests. They looked toward the Dinozords coming their way.

"You and your friend are the only ones who are about to be destroyed!" Jason yelled fiercely.

"Power Rangers, how nice of you to join us!" Dragontor taunted. "You can't beat the Dragonzord and me!"

Billy growled in determination. "We shall see about that!"

Trini balled her hand into a fist. "Let's get them, guys!"

Dragontor blew fire at the Dinozords, but he missed when they scattered in different directions. The Tyrannosaurus headed toward him, as did he with it. It swung its tail at him, scoring a hit in the side. It rammed its head into his chest before giving him two lefts and a right. It bit him in the shoulder. He grabbed its head and pushed it away. It stumbled, but it remained on its feet. It made another swing with its tail. He caught it and picked it up. He threw it, and it landed next to a rusty car.

The Tyrannosaurus managed to make it back to its feet. Dragontor approached it. He punched it in the chest before striking the same area with his beak. He gave it two lefts and a right before kicking it in the side. It stumbled somewhat, but it recovered quickly to see him aiming his fist at its head. It blocked him with its arm and slammed the back of the other fist into his beak. It shot its eye lasers. He was hit in the chest. He fell down, but he got right back up. He curled his hands into fists.

"Now, you've really made me mad!" Dragontor screeched. "Get a taste of this!"

Dragontor charged his fists with energy. He sent it toward the Tyrannosaurus, hitting it hard. He laughed in glee as sparks exploded from its body. He threw more energy at it. It was hit in the head and shoulders. Jason yelled out as the cockpit exploded with sparks.

"Damn it. That did some damage!" Jason blurted out.

The Dragonzord approached the Tyrannosaurus. It tried to deliver a left, but its opponent held up its arm, blocking it. It backhanded the Dinozord, sending it stumbling backward. The Tyrannosaurus charged and slammed its head into its target's chest, causing sparks to explode from it. The Dragonzord stumbled, yet it remained on its feet. The Tyrannosaurus swung its tail. The Dragonzord caught it in its hands and threw it away. This caused the Tyrannosaurus to spin around.

The Dragonzord slammed its head into the Tyrannosaurus's chest, knocking it away. The Tyrannosaurus stumbled backward. It regained its footing and let out a fierce roar. It charged at its enemy. Tommy performed the tune. The Dragonzord's chest lights flashed, and beeps came with it. Its tail tip started spinning like a drill. It roared and aimed a swing at the Tyrannosaurus's stomach, striking that spot and stopping it in its tracks.

The Tyrannosaurus roared like it was in pain while moving back. Dragontor came up to it. He slammed the back of his fist against its chest, forcing it back. He performed an uppercut to its neck. He went for the same area, but its opponent managed to block him by holding up its fist. It shoved him away. It walked toward him, stopping in its tracks when he threw a fireball at it. He tossed two more fireballs at it, hitting it both times in the chest.

Dragontor jumped through the air, striking his target in the head with his fist. He shot his tail spikes after landing. He managed to get four hits on it. He gave it a hard headbutt. He grabbed its arm and twirled it around twice before letting go of it. It stumbled and fell, crashing into a pile of containers and scattering them everywhere. It struggled to stand as he and the Dragonzord came its way. He laughed with much eagerness.

"Time to say night-night, Red Ranger!" Dragontor yelled.

Without warning, two lasers hit the duo in the chests, sparks flying from them. They looked toward the sky to see the Pterodactyl flying toward them. It emitted a loud screech.

"You're the one who needs to say night-night, Flame Breath!" Kim yelled.

Dragontor snarled. "You will pay for that, Pink Ranger! Have a little lightning!"

Dragontor charged his hand with lightning and threw it at the Dinozord. The Pterodactyl flew upward in which the lightning hit the ground instead. It did a spin in midair and went for its enemies. It fired its twin laser cannons, scoring hits in their chests. It flew past them rapidly, its wing striking them in their stomachs. The Dragonzord roared angrily as it flew back around. It swung its tail, knocking the Pterodactyl away and sending sparks flying from its body. Kim screamed at explosions coming from the cockpit.

The Pterodactyl hit the ground. It slid for a short distance before coming to a stop next to a partially collapsed warehouse. It lost power. The Dragonzord walked toward it, an eager growl leaving its mouth. Kim pounded on the console in frustration. Suddenly, the Dinozord powered up and took off into the air. The Dragonzord watched it come around. The Pterodactyl shot its twin cannon and eye lasers. It struck the Dragonzord in the shoulder and stomach. It stumbled without losing its footing. She laughed joyfully.

"That was morphinominal!" Kim yelled.

Without warning, the Pterodactyl was hit with a fireball. Sparks exploded from its body, and it let out what resembled a painful screech. It crashed into the ground again. Dragontor roared triumphantly.

"You must pay attention, Pink Ranger!" Dragontor taunted. "Otherwise, look what happens!"

Dragontor was about to approach the Pterodactyl when lasers hit him in the side. He turned to see the Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger heading his way with their tail cannons pointing at it.

"You forgot to pay attention yourself, you ugly dragon!" Billy hissed.

"Have a little more of your own medicine!" Trini added.

The Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger fired their cannons again. The lasers struck Dragontor in the head and chest. The impact was enough to knock him down. The Dragonzord came to his side. It held up its hands. Missiles came out of the fingers. They fired, missing when the Dinozords went in different directions.

The Triceratops came toward the Dragonzord from the side. It shot out its horns. The chains wrapped around its target. It came to a stop. It pulled backward. The Dragonzord roared with much ferocity. It started to stumble, but it regained its footing. It moved its arms, managing to loosen the chains enough that they fell off. It picked them up with both hands. It pulled them, throwing the Triceratops into a container. The Triceratops landed on its side. Billy cried out as his cockpit blew up. The Triceratops seemed to moan painfully.

The Dragonzord made its way toward its opponent. Without warning, the Saber-toothed Tiger leapt through the air and landed on it. It rammed its teeth into its chest. Sparks flew from it. The Dragonzord pushed the Dinozord off it. The Saber-toothed Tiger landed on its feet. It charged, moving its tail cannon into an aiming position.

The Saber-toothed Tiger shot its cannon in which it struck the Dragonzord in the shoulder. It leapt at its enemy, only for Dragontor to jump in front of its comrade and catch it. He threw it down. It jumped to its feet, snarling loudly. It made another charge. He tossed energy at it. The energy hit its feet, exploding on impact. It flipped forward, landing on top of a pile of boxes. It emitted what seemed to be a painful growl. Trini grunted when the cockpit exploded.

"It's too bad you have to take a catnap," Dragontor joked. "You can have a little milk to go with it."

Dragontor was about to make its way toward the Saber-toothed Tiger when the Mastodon rammed into him. This sent him stumbling sideways. He regained his footing and stared at his enemy.

"I think you are the one who needs a nap!" Zack growled, his hand curling into a fist.

"Oh, really?" Dragontor asked. "By the way, look out behind you!"

Without warning, the Dragonzord kicked the Mastodon, knocking it on its side. The Mastodon managed to get back up. It faced the Dragonzord. It shot missiles from its trunk. They struck its target in the head and side. It sprayed freezing mist with a loud trumpet. The Dragonzord became frozen in place. The Mastodon charged, ramming its head into it. The Dragonzord fell over with a loud growl.

Just then, the Dragonzord shook free of the ice. It got back on its feet, growling in rage. The Mastodon attempted to charge, only for the Dragonzord to slam its tail into its side and knocking it over. It sounded as if it were trumpeting in pain. The Dragonzord's tail tip started spinning again. It swung its tail, hitting the Mastodon in the side and making sparks come from it. Zack yelped as the cockpit blew up in a fury.

"Shit. This team-up is doing quite a bit of damage!" Zack yelled and slammed his hand on the console frustratingly. He breathed heavily. "Still, we can't give up."

The Dragonzord ceased its assault on the Mastodon. It looked toward a box and went to it. It was about to kick the box at the Mastodon when a charging Tyrannosaurus slammed its head into its side. It stumbled sideways, losing its footing. It landed on its side. The Tyrannosaurus started to walk toward its opponent when Dragontor flipped through the air and dropkicked it in the chest.

The Tyrannosaurs was forced back a bit. It roared in anger as Dragontor landed gracefully. It proceeded to charge. He charged his hands with energy, throwing it with a fierce growl. It was struck in the shoulder and came to a halt. He fired his eye lasers, but it shot its own, vaporizing them. It aimed its tail at his head. Unfortunately, he caught it in his hands and lifted it off the ground. He emitted a fierce roar.

"Man! This bastard is pretty strong!" Jason yelled.

Dragontor saw the Pterodactyl flying his way. He snickered and twirled the Tyrannosaurs around, slamming it into the Dinozord. The Pterodactyl crashed into a container. He did three more twirls before throwing the Tyrannosaurus into a demolished medium-sized warehouse. He jumped with joy and clapped three times.

Just then, two lasers hit the dragon in the chest and knocked him off his feet. The Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger rushed toward it with their cannons aiming at him. Missiles struck around them and exploded. Debris flew into the air, striking them hard and throwing them down. The Dragonzord appeared, swinging his tail up and down. It spotted the Mastodon coming its way. It swung its tail, slamming it on its side. Dragontor jumped upward and walked up to it. He pumped his fists.

"Nice work, my friend," Dragontor complimented. "Now, let's do some more damage!"

The Dinozords managed to recover. The Tyrannosaurus and the Saber-toothed Tiger tangled with Dragontor. The Triceratops, the Pterodactyl, and the Mastodon went after the Dragonzord.

00000

Rita adjusted the Repulsascope as Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo stood beside her on the Lunar Palace's balcony. She looked into it. She saw the Dragonzord slam its tail against the Tyrannosaurus in which that knocked it down. It caught the Saber-toothed Tiger when it made a leap for it. It tossed it aside with a determined roar. Finster came up to the stairs.

"The Dragonzord just dealt a blow to the Tyrannosaurus and Saber-toothed Tiger!" Rita yelled gleefully and looked at Squatt and Baboo.

"Oh, goody!" Baboo cheered, clapping three times.

"I have to say this is the best plan you've ever had, Rita!" Squatt added, holding up a finger.

"Aren't I brilliant?" Rita said, giggling.

"You are, my queen," Baboo said, giving her two thumbs-ups and showing much pride. "Why don't you check to see how Dragontor is doing with the other zords?"

"You don't want to miss anything, do you?" Goldar wondered.

"No, I don't," Rita said, turning back to the Repulsascope. She moved it west somewhat. She looked through it, seeing Dragontor blow fireballs at the Triceratops, the Mastodon, and the Pterodactyl. All three Dinozords were hit hard, sending sparks flying from their bodies. She shrieked with great glee. She eyed the trio. "Dragontor just pummeled the Triceratops, the Mastodon, and the Pterodactyl!"

"That's great!" Baboo cheered. "I wish we could see it in person."

"I do too," Squatt said, balling his hand into a fist and pumping it. "There is nothing better than watching an actual fight."

"You are right, Squatt," Goldar agreed with a fierce growl.

"No denying that," Rita said, turning around and walking to Finster. Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo went to her side. "I have to say that Finster has made the best monster yet." She smirked. "Dragontor's aggression makes him very difficult for the Rangers to defeat. I don't think it will be much longer before they are destroyed, or they retreat."

"I am pleased Dragontor is working out so well, my queen," Finster commented happily. "It is unfortunate that Tommy had trouble summoning the Dragonzord at first, but at least it is fighting the Rangers well."

Rita couldn't help but chuckle. Squatt and Baboo gibbered as Goldar cupped his chin in his hand.

"I remember when I led an attack on a prehistoric human village on the Great Plains. It was so much fun watching the villagers flee in terror," Rita said, laughing maliciously. "They were helpless against my magic."

Goldar growled fiercely. "I was part of that battle. I enjoyed killing villagers with my sword."

"I remember several monsters who were part of the attack. I made them myself. Among them were Serpentress and Jaguartron," Finster said, chuckling.

"Oh, yes," Rita commented, smiling. "Serpentress and Jaguartron were very aggressive and killed many villagers. She resembled a two-legged snake. She could turn her arms into snakes and wrap them around her victims to drain their energy until they were dead. Jaguartron resembled a two-legged jaguar. He used his claws to inflict fatal wounds on his victims."

Baboo expressed regret. "It's too bad they were destroyed when Zordon and his army arrived and defended the village."

"It sure is," Squatt replied.

"Zordon and his warriors may have been able to destroy those monsters, but Jaguartron inflicted serious injuries to his leg. They became infected. He recovered, but the infection caused him to lose his youthful appearance. He looked like an old man the next time I saw him," Rita explained. "Eltarians are very humanlike in appearance. They develop at the same rate as humans do. They stop aging at eighteen years old. They can live for centuries. They are known for maintaining their youthful appearances until illness makes them age rapidly."

"I remember when I learned Zordon's beloved wife, Serena, became ill with pneumonia. She aged rapidly as she deteriorated. She died a week later," Goldar commented.

Rita licked her lips. "He mourned for her then. He still does. It doesn't matter. I will never forgive him for thwarting my first attempt to conquer Earth."

Rita curled her hand into a fist. Tiny lightning bolts shot up from between her fingers. They fizzled down to nothing twenty seconds later. Squatt and Baboo emitted quiet garbles.

"I understand your anger, my queen, but I wouldn't worry about Zordon so much. After all, Dragontor and the Dragonzord are doing quite well against the Power Rangers," Finster assured.

"I know, Finster," Rita responded, emitting a soft growl. "I am aching to do bad stuff to the children of Earth." She uncurled her fist.

"How about I do some mean things to the kids as well, Rita?" Squatt suggested.

Baboo became eager. "I'd like to do that too!"

"Of course, you two are allowed to be mean to the kids," Rita answered, eyeing the dimwitted duo. "The more, the merrier."

"Wonderful!" Baboo yelled in great glee.

"You won't be disappointed, Rita!" Squatt commented, jumping into the air.

Rita cackled. "I'm sure I won't."

"Hey, is that a bug on your shoulder, Rita?" Squatt asked, gazing at her shoulder.

"What?" Rita yelled in shock and looked at it. She didn't see anything and turned to Squatt, who laughed raucously. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. You're such a comedian, Squatt."

Squatt winked at her. "Gotcha!"

"I have to admit that was a good trick Squatt played on you, Rita," Goldar growled and snickered.

"That's what you think," Rita retorted, looking at him in annoyance. "Maybe Squatt should make you look at your shoulder by saying there is a snake on it."

Squatt snickered under his breath. He quieted down when Goldar shot a glare at him. He turned back to Rita, who started talking about what she would do to some children.

00000

Alpha watched the Dragonzord hit the Tyrannosaurus with its spinning tail and cause sparks to fly from it on the Command Center's Viewing Globe. He stood very close to it. He saw Dragontor blast the Pterodactyl with his arm spikes and kick the Mastodon away as it tried to ram him. Dragontor fired his eye beams at the Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger, hitting them head on. Alpha became very panicky.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" he cried frantically. "Dragontor and the Dragonzord are doing a number on the Rangers!"

Alpha walked over to the console beneath Zordon's plasma tube. He looked toward the static spot where his mentor used to be.

"Oh, Zordon. I wish you were here," Alpha whispered sadly. He lowered his head. "I feel so lonely without you. The Rangers keep me company when they are able to be here. I wish it could be all the time."

He emitted a quiet sigh. He remembered when Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim had to go home yesterday afternoon. He asked them to stay a bit longer. They told him they wanted to stay very much, but they couldn't due to their family obligations. They apologized to him. He watched them leave in the RADBUG with so much sadness that he whimpered quietly.

His thoughts shifted to the Green Ranger. He wasn't surprised that Rita gave him the Dragon Dagger and access to the Dragonzord. He didn't think his enemy would summon it so soon. Nor did he think it would display so much aggression in its first fight in ten thousand years. He had never seen such an aggressive monster like Dragontor. He wondered if Finster added something to him to make him that way.

Alpha started thinking about the Rangers. He hoped they would come out of this fight all right. At the same time, he wasn't sure if they would. Dragontor and the Dragonzord's team-up was proving to be difficult for them to fight against. At least he could take comfort in the fact he was safe here. After all, no one could enter the Command Center without a Power Coin. Unfortunately, he was a little nervous that Rita could send the Green Ranger here to destroy the repairs that Billy had already made.

Alpha turned around and returned to the Viewing Globe. He observed the Tyrannosaurus biting Dragontor in the shoulder. It pulled back and struck the same area with its fist. Dragontor became angry and shot a fireball at its head, hitting it hard. He knocked the Pterodactyl aside with a swing of his arm as it flew toward him.

Alpha saw the Dragonzord trip the Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger with its tail. This caused them to fall on their sides. The Mastodon slammed its head into its stomach, making it stumble. The Dragonzord recovered and kicked its opponent away. The Mastodon ended up on its side, but it managed to stand up. He sighed.

"Come on, Rangers. You can beat those two. I know you can," Alpha assured. He continued to watch the unfolding battle.


	23. Fierce Confrontation

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-three of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter features more action in the battle involving the Dinozords. The Megazord will appear in it. I have given it and the Dragonzord new ablilities. I had so much fun having the Megazord fight Dragontor and the Dragonzord. It's been a long time in coming, but it was worth it. I am still up in the air on whether or not Tommy and Kim will have their third secret meeting. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 23: Fierce Confrontation

Dragontor rammed his head into the Tyrannosaurus's chest. He gave it two lefts and three rights. He was about to slam his fist into its head when it held up its arm to block it. It punched him twice in between his eyes. It fired its eye beams at him, hitting him hard. He fell down, but he got up just as quickly. He shook his finger disapprovingly.

"Close but no cigar!" Dragontor hissed.

The Tyrannosaurus threw a punch, only for the dragon to catch its fist in his hand. It tried with the other, getting the same result. He gave it a hard headbutt, which knocked it back. It went sideways as it regained its footing. He broke into a charge, swinging his tail to score a hit in the side. It stumbled again, yet it stayed on its feet.

Dragontor came to a stop. He and his target turned around to face each other. He jumped through the air, slamming his fists against its head. He landed softly, cackling in delight. He fired his arm spikes, hitting it very hard. It had sparks explode from various parts of its body. Jason cried out as the cockpit sparked badly. Dragontor smiled evilly as he pumped his fist.

"Did you like that, my friend?" Dragontor screeched. "Have some punches!"

Dragontor did punches to his quarry's chest and stomach. He did four uppercuts to the neck before hitting the same area with the back of his fist. He shot more arm spikes at it. The Tyrannosaurus sparked with each hit it took. He swung his tail at it, scoring a hit in the side. He slammed his beak into one shoulder, followed by the other. He shoved it away. It lost its footing, falling on a container and flattening it.

Dragontor was about to make its way toward the Tyrannosaurus when lasers hit it in the chest. He spotted the Pterodactyl flying his way. It flew past him, its wing slicing through his stomach and making sparks coming from it. It did a spin in midair and came back toward him. He turned around with a growl. He caught it in his hands and threw it aside. It crashed, knocking Kim out of her seat.

Dragontor groaned when two lasers and two missiles struck it in the side. He turned to see the Mastodon, the Triceratops, and the Saber-toothed Tiger coming toward him. Missiles hit the ground around them. They exploded, throwing debris into the air. It slammed onto the Dinozords, knocking them down. Zack, Billy, and Trini grunted at their cockpits blowing up. The Dragonzord walked to Dragontor's side.

The Tyrannosaurus rushed at the duo. The Dragonzord smacked its tail against its stomach, stopping it in its tracks. It blocked a punch from its quarry by holding up its arm. It delivered two rights and a left. The Tyrannosaurus attempted to swing its tail, but the Dragonzord caught it in its hands. It threw the tail aside, causing its enemy to spin around. It shoved the Tyrannosaurus toward the other Dinozords as they recovered and came together.

Tommy performed the tune. The Dragonzord's chest lights flashed with beeps coming after. It held up its hands, missiles appearing in the fingers. They flew toward their targets. Dragontor blew fireballs from his nose. The Dinozords were hit full force. The Power Rangers cried out as their cockpits sparked badly. They struggled to stay in their seats.

"Damn. This duo is just rough!" Billy shouted and slammed his fist on the console in frustration.

"I don't think I've ever seen such aggression from a monster and a zord before!" Trini said, panting heavily.

"It seems Rita has a thing for aggression now," Zack commented.

"Unfortunately," Kim muttered.

"It's time we turned up the heat. We need Megazord Power now!" Jason commanded firmly. "Power up your crystals!"

The Rangers removed the Power Coins from their Morphers. They turned them into their Power Crystals. Jason inserted his.

"Two, one, power up!" Billy, Zack, Kim, and Trini called and inserted theirs.

"All right!" Jason yelled. "Let's do it!"

The Dinozords came together and formed tank mode. It sped toward its targets. It fired its guns. Dragontor and the Dragonzord were hit head on. The Dragonzord fell down, but he remained standing. He stepped forward and threw energy at it. He laughed when his quarry was hit. The Rangers yelled out when the cockpit exploded with sparks.

"Okay. It's time for Megazord Battle Mode!" Jason shouted fiercely.

Tank mode turned into battle mode. The Megazord formed a fighting stance. The team showed much determination.

"Let's see you take on the Megazord now!" Jason yelled and pumped his fist.

"You're very brave, Rangers, but it won't be enough to save you!" Dragontor yelled. "Here I come, ready or not!"

Dragontor charged, throwing a punch, as he got closer to the Megazord. It stopped him in his tracks with a fist to the face. It approached him to give him a kick in his side as well as an elbow to the neck. He attempted to give it a right, but it blocked him with its arm. It headbutted him, sending him stumbling backward. It shot its forehead beam twice in which they struck him in the chest both times. He stumbled and fell on top of a pile of rusty cars.

"That's how to do it!" Trini yelled eagerly.

"Morphinominal!" Billy said while holding up a fist.

Dragontor got up as the Megazord came toward him. He rammed his fist into its neck. He went for the same area, but its arm blocked him. He got a punch to the nose from it. Growling angrily, he filled his hands with lightning and threw it at his opponent. It was hit directly in the chest, stomach, and sides. It stumbled, but it stayed on its feet. It went for him again and punched him in the beak. It grabbed his face and threw him. He landed on top of a medium-sized warehouse, causing the roof to cave in.

"It looks like you're falling and can't get up, you crazy dragon," Jason taunted.

Dragontor shook his head. "Nice taunt. Just watch out behind you!"

Without warning, the Dragonzord grabbed the Megazord from behind. It wrapped his arms around its target. It tightened his grip. The Megazord jammed its elbow into its enemy's stomach, making it lose its hold. It spun around and did three uppercuts to the neck. The Dragonzord retaliated with a punch to its opponent's forehead, knocking it on its side. Its tail tip began spinning. It swung its tail, hitting the Megazord in the stomach. Sparks flew from it. The Rangers cried out at the cockpit exploding in a fury.

The Dragonzord ceased its assault on the Megazord. It watched its struggling to get to its feet. It gave it three hard kicks to its stomach before using its foot to shove it on its side. It raised its hand high, bringing it downward in a swift stroke. The Megazord held up its arm, catching it. It managed to make it to its feet. The Dragonzord roared in rage. It punched its target in the chest. It aimed a swing of its tail at the same spot, striking it.

"Give up, Rangers! You can't beat the Dragonzord!" Tommy yelled.

"You want to bet?" Jason retorted.

The Megazord shoved the Dragonzord away. It punched its target in the head, followed by the shoulder. It shot its eye beams at it. The Dragonzord was struck in the side. The Megazord went toward it with its fist held high. It brought that downward, as it got closer. The Dragonzord stepped aside, causing it to miss. They faced each other. The Dragonzord growled softly.

The Dragonzord and the Megazord made their way toward each other. The latter punched the former in the mouth. The Dragonzord stumbled backward, but it managed to regain its footing. It fired three rounds of eye beams at it. The Megazord was hit every time, and it sparked with each one. It attempted to throw a punch. Unfortunately, the Dragonzord caught its fist in its hand. It gave its opponent a hard shove.

The Dragonzord growled with much ferocity and slammed its tail against the Megazord's side. The Megazord stumbled, falling on top of two containers sitting next to each other. It flattened them. The Dragonzord roared in victory, its tail going up and down. Dragontor joined its side. It laughed at the Megazord struggling to stand.

"Look at you, Rangers. You've fallen and can't get up!" Dragontor taunted and growled softly. "Let Dragonzord and I make that better for you!"

Dragontor and the Dragonzord shot their eye beams at the ground in front of the Megazord. The beams exploded on impact, debris flying into the air. It landed on the Megazord, knocking it on its back. The Megazord's forehead had sparks flying from it. The Rangers cried out as the cockpit blew up.

"Shit. We're taking a brutal beating!" Zack yelled frantically.

"I think it's time we got some reinforcement," Trini insisted.

Kim panted hard. "I agree."

Billy curled his hand into a fist. "Me too."

"Me three," Jason said and looked toward the sky. "It's time for the Power Sword!"

The Power Sword flew down from the sky. The Megazord caught it and got back on its feet. Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim cheered as their determination grew.

"Let's see you take on us now, dragons!" Jason called defiantly and pumped his fist.

"Even with that sword, you can't beat us!" Dragontor blurted out and blew fire from his nostrils. "Here we come!"

Both dragons made their way toward the Megazord, as did it with them. The Megazord swung its sword at them. It managed to score hits in their stomachs. It attempted another strike, but Dragontor stopped it with a swing of its tail. The Dragonzord swung its own, hitting it in the side. The tail tip started spinning again. The Dragonzord made another swing. It struck the Megazord in the chest, sparks coming from it. The Rangers grunted at the cockpit sparking a bit.

Dragontor aimed its tail spikes at its target. It shot them, but the Megazord deflected them by swinging its sword. They hit him and the Dragonzord, which caused them to stumble backward somewhat. The Dragonzord roared angrily. It came toward the Megazord, only to be stopped in its tracks when it got a punch to the chest. The Megazord swung its sword three times, scoring a hit with each one.

The Megazord charged its sword with energy. It tossed the energy at the Dragonzord, hitting it hard in the chest. Dragontor charged at the Megazord, but he was stopped with another round of energy hitting him in the head. The Megazord approached them. It made four swings of its sword, striking both of them twice in their shoulders and stomachs. The Rangers couldn't help but laugh in delight.

"Yeah! That's how we roll!" Zack yelled joyfully.

The Megazord fired another forehead energy beam. It did the same with its eye beams. Dragontor and the Dragonzord were hit hard. They went toward it. They delivered a double punch in which they knocked it back. The Megazord made another swing of its sword. It managed to hit them in their stomachs. They continued dueling with each other.

00000

On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita gazed into the Repulsascope as Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo stood next to her. She saw the Dragonzord shoot missiles at the Megazord. Dragontor followed suit with a fireball from his mouth. The missiles and fireball hit their target head on. Sparks flew from its body as it stumbled backward. She laughed and looked at the trio.

"Dragontor and Dragonzord are doing very well against the Megazord!" Rita shrieked gleefully.

"That's great, Rita!" Baboo commented, giving her a thumbs-up.

"There is nothing better than smoked wire in the afternoon!" Goldar growled, holding his sword high.

"I don't think it will be very long before the Megazord goes down!" Squatt said, chuckling.

"I want dibs on the Rangers!" Goldar blurted out.

"No way! I get dibs on those troublesome teenagers!" Baboo yelled, glaring at him.

"I don't think so, you two," Squatt said, shaking his head rapidly. "I get dibs on them!" He smirked. "I deserve it the most."

"No, I do!" Baboo screeched.

"I do!" Goldar roared with great ferocity.

The trio broke into full-blown arguing. Rita put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo became quiet very quickly. They turned to her, appearing quite embarrassed. She took them out.

"That's enough, you three!" Rita commanded fiercely. "I don't want to hear any more arguing. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my queen," Goldar said, expressing guilt. "I'm sorry."

Squatt nodded. "Me too."

Baboo sighed sadly. "Me three. I don't know what possessed us to start arguing like little kids."

"Don't worry about it, Baboo," Rita said, sighing softly. She cleared her throat. "It happens to all of us, including me. I have gotten into intense arguments with others."

"You were a real scream queen ten thousand years ago, Rita," Squatt quipped with a snicker.

"You sure were," Baboo added.

Goldar tried to hold back a chuckle, but he couldn't help himself. "I agree. I can't count the number of headaches you had back then."

Rita glared at the trio. "Don't remind me."

Rita went to the balcony's right. She looked at Earth as Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo came to her side.

"I remember when we first came to Earth after Zordon and his army foiled our attempt to conquer Eltar. The humans were very primitive. They had no technology with the exception of bows, arrows, and fire. They were easy pickings for us," Rita said with an evil smile.

"I became more powerful with every human I killed," Goldar said, laughing as images of him killing humans played in his mind. "It was always wonderful to see them beg for mercy in some unknown language. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I could tell that was what they wanted. Of course, I never showed them any." He cackled.

"They didn't deserve any mercy at all. They were pathetic," Rita said, clenching her teeth. "Seeing Zordon and Serena declare the humans as their children made me sick to my stomach."

"Earth's humans have greatly advanced since the first invasion, Rita. They can visit other planets now," Baboo commented. "Humans can be found on other worlds too."

"Of course," Rita said, nodding at him. "Those two astronauts were too curious for their own good when they investigated my dumpster. They had no idea what evil lurked inside. They opened it, and we came out. They were so frightened that they ran for their lives. It was such a sight to behold."

"It was, but we couldn't worry about that at the moment. It was time for us to resume our attack on Earth," Goldar pointed out.

"It was great to be back in our former home. We did have to do quite a bit of cleaning up because it was extremely messy," Baboo added.

"That's what ten thousand years of abandonment does to any magical place," Squatt said.

"Thankfully, the moon is devoid of any vegetation. That allowed this place to remain standing," Rita said thoughtfully. "In humanity's case, their tall buildings would fall because vegetation would weaken their structure over time. The same can be said for most abandoned planets with plants and buildings." She cupped her chin in her hand.

"What goes up must come down!" Goldar roared eagerly. He moved his hand high before jerking it downward.

"That's right," Rita said, a cackle leaving her mouth. "I can't wait for the Power Rangers to go down with a whimper."

"Me neither," Goldar said, gripping his sword tightly. He threw it to his other hand. "If anything, they could beg for mercy."

"That would be such a delight to see, but we won't give them any mercy whatsoever," Squatt commented, pumping a fist.

"Could Squatt and I deliver some torture to them if they manage to survive the fight?" Baboo wondered.

"Yeah, yeah!" Squatt yelled excitedly.

"Of course, you can," Rita said, smiling. "As I said earlier, the more, the merrier!"

Squatt and Baboo cheered with great joy. They went down the stairs and proceeded to do a conga dance from one end of the throne room to the next. Goldar and Rita looked at each other.

"Those two are really weird," Goldar muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"They might be, but they are good dancers," Rita answered honestly and touched the top of her head.

Goldar shrugged. "I agree."

Goldar cupped his chin in his hand. He appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea entered his head.

"How about we summon our old friend, Scorpina? She would be a great aid to us," Goldar suggested and emitted a sinister chuckle.

Rita formed a big smile on her face. "That is an excellent idea, Goldar!"

Squatt and Baboo gasped in shock and stopped in the middle of the throne room. They looked at Goldar and Rita, who turned toward them.

"Don't summon Scorpina, my queen!" Squatt pleaded while shaking his head rapidly.

"She is too dangerous to be around! She has stung many of us more times than we can even count!" Baboo blurted out in fear.

"Quiet, you fools! If Rita wants to call forth Scorpina, then she will!" Goldar roared in anger.

"Thank you, Goldar," Rita said gratefully. "If the Rangers get away, then we will wait a few days and let them gather their bearings. We need to lay low, so they won't know what we are up to."

"That is a good idea," Goldar commented, smirking evilly. He sheathed his sword. He rubbed his hands together. "How will the next attack proceed?"

"I haven't decided yet," Rita said with a shake of her head. "For now, we will focus on the current battle."

Rita approached the Repulsascope. She peered into it and watched the battle continue to unfold.

00000

Dragontor rammed his head into the Megazord's chest. He gave it three lefts and two rights before kicking it in the stomach. He tossed energy at it, scoring a hit in the shoulder. He jabbed his teeth into the same one, followed by the other. He delivered four punches to the head before backhanding it across the cheek. He raised his fist, rushing it downward. It held up the Power Sword, catching it. They struggled to gain the upper hand.

"Give it up, Rangers! You can't beat me!" Dragontor roared with much fierceness.

"Oh, yeah?" Jason said with a smirk. "Get a load of this, Flame Breath!"

The Megazord threw its sword upward, knocking the dragon away from it. It shoved him with its foot. He rushed at it with a ferocious roar. It stopped him in his tracks by hitting him in the face with the back of its fist. It aimed a swing at his stomach in which it got a strike. It made three more swings. It scored a hit each time.

The Megazord jabbed the hilt into Dragontor's neck, knocking him on his knees. It brought its sword downward, but he rolled aside. He rose to his feet. He formed fireballs in both of his hands. He heaved them at his target. It knocked them back with a swing of its sword. He was struck in the chest and shoulder. Its forehead energy beam hit him. He shot an energy beam from his finger. It swung its sword, knocking it aside.

The Megazord was about to make its way toward the dragon when the Dragonzord spun it around and jammed its fist and mouth into its forehead. The Megazord stumbled a bit, but it stayed on its feet. The Dragonzord let out a loud hiss. It lashed out its tail as its tip spun rapidly. It hit its enemy in the stomach, sparks coming from it.

The Dragonzord aimed its hands, and missiles came out of the fingers. It fired them, hitting its target successfully every time. Sparks erupted from many parts of the Megazord, and it dropped its sword. The Dragonzord charged toward it. It punched its opponent in the stomach with one fist. It did the same with the other. It alternated between fists for thirty seconds. It slammed its crest against the Megazord, which knocked it backward. Dragontor went to the sword and picked it up.

"How about I give you Rangers a taste of your own medicine?" Dragontor asked. "Here comes trouble!"

The Dragonzord stepped aside. Dragontor approached the Megazord and attempted a swing at its head. It held up its arm and blocked it. It knocked the sword downward and punched him in the beak. It grabbed his beak. It squeezed very hard. He screeched in great pain and kicked in the knee to force it to let go of him. He pushed it away from him before forming a fighting stance.

Dragontor spread his wings, flying upward. He went past the Megazord, swinging its sword and hitting it in the neck. He landed in front of it, folding his wings against his back. He swung it again and managed to get a hit on his prey's head. He did four more swings, scoring one successful strike after the other. He shoved it once more and let out a quiet hiss. He lashed out his tail. It caught the tip in its hand. It pulled him toward it.

The Megazord punched Dragontor with one fist, followed by the other. It alternated between them for thirty seconds before slamming both of them into his mouth. This caused him to drop the sword. It picked up its weapon. It approached him, aiming a swing at his head. He managed to block it with his arm. He shot two fireballs from his nose, getting hits in its shoulder and side. He fired energy from his hand. It sparked badly as it was hit directly in its chest. He let out an evil laugh.

"How about my friend and I give you even more trouble?" Dragontor suggested. The Dragonzord joined his side. "Let's go get him!"

Dragontor and the Dragonzord approached the Megazord. They did a double punch to its head. It swung its sword at them, but the Dragonzord knocked it out of its hand with a swing of its arm. The Megazord threw punches at them, only for its fists to be caught in their hands. They flipped it over on its back. They placed their feet on its arms. They pressed down hard. The Rangers pulled at the controls, but they would not respond.

"The controls aren't working, Jason!" Kim cried.

"Keep trying, guys!" Jason commanded calmly yet firmly. "We've got to get the Megazord on its feet!"

The Megazord kicked Dragonzord in the back, causing it to flip forward and land on top of a pile of cars. It did the same to Dragontor in which he also did a forward flip. He landed on his back, but he recovered. It ambushed him from behind. It got its arms around him. He managed to get out of its grasp. He spun around and tried to kick it. It knocked his foot away with its fist. It gave him a series of punches to the stomach before backhanding him across the face. It took hold of him and heaved him as hard as it could. He flew through the air, landing next to a container. It grabbed its sword.

"I hope you had a nice flight, Dragontor!" Kim laughed.

"There's plenty more where that came from, Power Brats!" Dragontor yelled and got up.

All of a sudden, the Megazord was punched in its back by the Dragonzord. It turned around to face it. It tried to throw a punch, only for it to hold up its arm and block it. The Dragonzord threw its hand upward to knock it back. It performed four lefts and three rights to its target. Dragontor came to it. He knocked its sword away from him when it attempted a swing at his head.

Dragontor fired his arm and tail spikes at his target. The Megazord was hit, causing sparks to explode from it. He gave it jolts of lightning from his hands. He cackled as it exploded with even more sparks. He watched it stumble backward and clapped with much glee. The Rangers cried out at the cockpit blowing up.

The Megazord regained its footing. It looked up to see Dragontor coming downward with his fists aimed at its head. He hit it hard. He delivered five kicks to its chest before hitting it in the same area with two swings of his tail. He punched it multiple times in the head. He blasted it with lightning from its fingertips. He smiled sinisterly as it had sparks erupt from many parts of its body.

Dragontor fired another round of lightning at his enemy. The Megazord held up its sword, absorbing it. It tossed it back to him, hitting him in the face. He jumped through the air, aiming his fists at its head. He succeeded at hitting it. He landed and tried to punch it, but it knocked his fist away with a swing of its sword. It got four strikes on him by swinging its sword. He shook his head rapidly and glared at it.

"It looks like you're looking a little woozy, Dragontor," Jason said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't say that!" Dragontor retorted and smirked while crossing his arms.

Just then, the Dragonzord rushed at the Megazord and rammed itself into it. The Megazord stumbled, barely regaining his footing. Dragontor went behind it, putting his arms around it. He tightened his grip on it. He decided to throw it. The Megazord went flying and crashed into the ground on its side. It dropped its sword and struggled to stand. He came up to it. He delivered multiple punches to its chest while letting out a loud yell.

Dragontor gave the Megazord one more punch. It stumbled a bit and spotted the Dragonzord coming toward it. It gave it a punch to the head, stopping it in its tracks. It grabbed its jaws and slammed them shut. The Dragonzord snarled and broke free from its grasp. It shoved it away. It fired two rounds of missiles at it, hitting it each time and causing it to move backward. It repeated its action with its eye beams.

The Megazord recovered and picked up its sword after spotting it laying nearby. It headed for the Dragonzord, only to be ambushed by Dragontor. Dragontor landed punch after punch on it. He blocked its sword with his arm as it made a swing for his head. He slammed both of his fists into its shoulders. He performed three lefts and two rights on it. He shot his tail spines. It was hit very hard.

The Megazord raced at Dragontor, but the Dragonzord stopped it by ramming itself into it. The Dragonzord heaved its tail at it, getting a hit in the side. The Megazord aimed a swing of its sword at its head, hitting it. It made three more swings, scoring a hit every time. Unfortunately, the Dragonzord knocked the sword away with a swing of its tail. It shoved the Megazord toward a demolished large warehouse. Dragontor came to its side.

"We need to give these Rangers another beating!" Dragontor growled ferociously.

Tommy smirked. "Then let's do it!"

Tommy performed the tune again. The Dragonzord's chest lights flashed, and beeps came with it. It shot missiles from its fingers. Every one of them hit its target. Its quarry exploded with many sparks. The Rangers screamed at their cockpit sparking greatly. Dragontor blasted ice from his mouth. He froze its feet. Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim couldn't work the controls.

"Shit! We're sitting ducks!" Zack cried in much fear.

Dragontor shot a ball of ice from his nose, hitting the Megazord head on. He melted the ice with a blast of fire. He fired a fireball from his mouth in which he scored a hit in the side. He shot his arm spikes, as did the Dragonzord with more missiles. The Megazord was hit multiple times on many parts of its body. Sparks flew everywhere.

Dragontor and the Dragonzord approached their enemy. They made swings of their tails. They scored hits in its stomach. They delivered a double punch to its chest. The hits knocked it back. Dragontor charged his hand with energy. He threw it at the Megazord, which hit it in the chest. The Dragonzord fired another round of missiles. They scored hits every time.

The Megazord sparked so badly that thick smoke came out of it. The Rangers yelled at the cockpit exploding with many sparks. It stumbled and fell on its back. It dropped its sword. They tried to work the controls, but they did not respond. Loud beeping came out of nowhere. Billy checked the power and damage. He became fearful and looked at Jason.

"We've suffered a great deal of damage and a bit of power loss, Jason. There is no way we can beat these two in our condition," Billy said.

"Then we better retreat and allow the zords to recover," Jason announced firmly. "Kim, press the teleportation button."

"You got it, Jase!" Kim said and did just that.

Dragontor and the Dragonzord rushed for their enemy. Suddenly, the Megazord started glowing brightly.

"I'm sorry, you two. We'd like to play with you some more, but we have to go!" Jason said in mock regret.

"See you later!" Trini said with a laugh.

The Megazord broke into its individual Dinozords. The Dinozords took off for their hiding places. Dragontor and the Dragonzord skidded to a halt. He looked very frustrated.

"Damn it! They got away!" Dragontor yelled angrily.

"Don't worry, Dragontor. The Megazord suffered a great deal of damage. It will take time for it to recover," Tommy pointed out.

Dragontor smiled widely. "That's right."

Tommy looked at the Dragon Dagger. "I must send the Dragonzord back to the sea, so it can rest for the next battle. Then we can go home."

Tommy did the tune. The Dragonzord roared and walked into the ocean. It headed for deeper water, waves splashing around its ankles. It slipped beneath the surface once it reached sufficient depth. He and Dragontor teleported to the Lunar Palace. Fires burned everywhere. Multiple warehouses were damaged or destroyed. Many containers had been flattened, as had cars.


	24. Something This Way Comes

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-four of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has a little bit of Jason/Trini. I have decided I won't say if Tommy and Kim will have their third secret meeting. You will have to see if that happens in the next chapter. I will say that their next smutty scene will likely be in it. It is possible I will bring Rocky, Adam, and Aisha into this fic. I loved those characters during their time on Power Rangers, especially Mighty Morphin. I have wondered what it would be like if they began attending Angel Grove High School during the "Green With Evil" saga. Whether or not they will become involved in Ranger business remains to be seen. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 24: Something This Way Comes

Rita stood on top of the Lunar Palace's balcony stairs while staring down at everyone. She had a big smile on her face. Goldar, Dragontor, and Tommy stood together. Squatt and Baboo were near them. They garbled and gibbered. Finster was in front of them. He had his hands clasped together. His ears twitched somewhat, as did his nose.

"Tommy, Dragontor, I am very proud of you two. I never thought you would do that much damage to the zords!" Rita shrieked excitedly.

"That was a lot of aggression you and the Dragonzord showed, Dragontor!" Goldar commented.

"Dragonzord and I had a lot of fun using it, my empress," Dragontor replied happily.

"There is nothing better than smoked wire in the afternoon!" Tommy said and emitted a sinister chuckle.

"Hey, that's my line," Goldar joked, eyeing him.

"I am sorry, but I just had to say it," Tommy said, turning to him. "Maybe I should print it across your forehead to signify that you own it."

Goldar waved the Green Ranger off as he snickered under his breath. They shifted their attention toward Rita.

"Tommy and I may have had fun inflicting damage on the zords, but we regret we couldn't do more," Dragontor mumbled, lowering his head in shame.

"Keep your chin up, my dragon. You'll have another chance to do that," Rita said, walking down the stairs and approaching the group. "After all, what's another day to cause mayhem?"

Dragontor looked up and became confident. "That's right! I can't wait until we cause more mayhem!"

Rita expressed happiness. "Great!"

Dragontor gave his empress a thumbs-up and winked at her. She nodded at him as Goldar and Tommy stepped forward with much eagerness on their faces. She gazed at them.

"Hey, don't forget me. I'd like to cause more mayhem myself," Goldar said, putting his hand over his heart.

"Oh, yes! I want to teach those Power Punks a lesson they'll never forget!" Tommy said, balling his hand into a fist and punching into his other one.

"You two will get your chance to do that," Rita assured. "I don't want anyone complaining about who is going to cause mayhem in the next attack. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Empress Rita," Goldar, Tommy, and Dragontor answered and bowed to her respectfully.

Rita gave the trio a nod. "Good."

"Let's just pray Dragontor doesn't become impatient like he did before," Goldar commented hopefully.

Dragontor glared at him. "Hey, I resent that remark."

"Who's to say you won't become impatient again?" Goldar yelled as he turned to him. "We had to deal with your impatience for three days!"

"As I said before, I am not the most patient person! I never have been!" Dragontor growled angrily. "Can't you just accept that part of me?"

"Why should—" Goldar started.

"Guys, guys!" Rita yelled while waving her hands in the air. She saw Goldar and Dragontor look at her. "Dragontor is right, Goldar. You need to accept he isn't the most patient person. Hounding him to change will just piss him off. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my empress," Goldar answered honestly.

"You tell him, Empress Rita!" Dragontor yelled with a big smile on his face.

"Just because I did doesn't mean I am done," Rita said and looked at him. The smile left his face. "You need to be more patient. I understand your need to go into battle, but you can't complain when we don't strike right away. We have to plan carefully, or the Rangers will become aware of what is going on. Is that clear?"

"Of course," Dragontor answered.

Tommy touched the dragon's shoulder. "If you don't get chosen to cause mayhem at any time, don't fret. Your time will come. After all, Empress Rita knows what she is doing."

Dragontor looked at his friend and nodded at him. He returned his attention to Rita, who showed proudness.

"Thank you for not throwing a fit when I called you two out," Rita murmured warmly.

"You're welcome," Goldar growled softly and winked at her. "Sometimes, we need a good lecture once in a while."

"I never had to worry about lectures because I was a clay sculpture for all my life," Dragontor said, his tail going up and down. "Anyway, it was cool showing aggression toward my enemies. They never expected such an aggressive monster."

"I knew I did the right thing making a very aggressive monster," Finster commented joyfully. "Aggression gives most people more strength. This is especially true for creatures like dragons."

"You need lots of aggression to overpower your enemy!" Squatt yelled and laughed while clapping multiple times.

"That's right!" Baboo said while crossing his arms.

"I am looking forward to displaying my aggression again," Dragontor said eagerly. "I am sure Goldar is aching to do that too."

"You got that right, Dragontor," Goldar commented, patting the dragon's shoulder.

Rita couldn't help but chuckle. She was glad that Dragontor didn't show any impatience at all this time. Of course, she knew he might show some in the future. She was okay with that. She became serious.

"Tommy, Dragontor, I thought I'd tell you two that I will be summoning Scorpina to the palace in the next few days. She is an old friend of mine. She will aid us in our fight against the Rangers. I want both of you to meet her," Rita announced.

Dragontor smiled. "Thanks for telling us, my empress."

"What is Scorpina like, Rita?" Tommy wondered.

"She is a great warrior, Tommy. She fought by my side during the first war against Zordon. She has a human form and a monster form. Her human form is very beautiful, but her monster form is rather ugly. She turns into her second form when she is a giant," Rita explained. "However, it is much more powerful and dangerous than her first form is."

Tommy showed thoughtfulness. "I see. I look forward to meeting her."

"I do too!" Dragontor blurted out. "The more people we have on our side, the better a chance we have at beating the Power Rangers."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed and let out an evil chuckle. His stomach growling caused him to touch it. "I am feeling pretty hungry right now."

"I am too. Who would've thought fighting in the park and at the warehouse district would give me such an appetite?" Dragontor asked, laughing.

"There is some fruit in the kitchen, Tommy. I am sure a human like you would like to have that," Finster commented.

"I would, Finster," Tommy responded, eyeing him. "Thank you."

"I want some bugs on crackers!" Dragontor called and made a slurping sound. "That tastes good to me."

Squatt cheered and pumped his fists. "Me too!"

Baboo whooped. "Me three!"

Tommy looked at Dragontor with a shrug. He turned to Rita and walked up to her. She titled her head somewhat.

"After I finish my snack, I need to go home and rest," Tommy said and licked his lips.

"That's fine," Rita replied in a gentle voice. "Be prepared to be summoned to the palace, all right?" She gave him a small smile. "You never know when I might need you. Let's not forget about Scorpina's coming as well."

Tommy nodded at Rita and headed toward the kitchen. Dragontor, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster were right behind him. Goldar and Rita looked at each other with shrugs. They started talking about Scorpina's coming.

00000

Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kim stood before Alpha in the Command Center. The RADBUG was parked next to the Viewing Globe. Alpha listened as Billy spoke of the fierce warehouse battle and the damage and loss of power the Dinozords suffered. Alpha gave them a sympathetic look. He waved his arms around before putting them at his sides.

"You were lucky to get away from Dragontor and the Dragonzord when you did, Rangers," Alpha said.

"You can say that again, Alpha," Billy responded.

"Our leader made the right call to retreat," Trini said, touching Jason's arm.

"I did what I had to do," Jason said, eyeing her. "I wasn't about to let the zords be damaged even further." He sighed softly as he turned to the others. "We may have made it through round one, but there will likely be many more before this is all set and done."

"When that will be is anyone's guess," Kim said and crossed her arms. She hoped she didn't hurt Tommy too much when she fought him. She did her best to hold back but not enough for anyone to notice. She was even tempted to stop fighting him and go take on Putties. She decided not to because it would've made the others suspicious if they saw it. "It sucks."

"No one wants to deal with guessing games at times like this," Zack grumbled with a shake of his head. "You want to be right, yet there is a good chance you will be wrong big time."

The others voiced their agreement. Alpha lowered his arms and looked down at the floor for a minute. He turned back to the others.

"Though we may have retreated at a good time, the fact remains the zords suffered a bit of damage and power loss," Billy said gravely.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! It could be a while before they're fully repaired!" Alpha cried frantically.

"Time is something we don't have in this situation," Kim said, hissing frustratingly. "Shit."

Trini expressed a bit of fear. "With the zords out of commission, Rita has the perfect opportunity to launch another attack."

Jason slipped his arm around her. "On top of that, I wouldn't be surprised if the tour groups canceled their tours through the city for today and tomorrow."

"I can imagine a bunch of pissed tourists yelling at the tour guides for doing that," Zack said, cringing at an image of that playing in his mind. "They paid a bunch of money to see our city. It's gained international fame since the Power Rangers first appeared."

"What are the tour guides supposed to do?" Billy wondered. "They can't risk tourists' lives when there are monsters running around."

"I am confident they were given refunds and free passes for future tours," Kim pointed out.

Billy placed his hands on his sides. "Affirmative. They deserve the passes since most of them come from very far away."

Jason gave Trini a small hug and rubbed her arm. She leaned into his embrace, sighing with much content.

"Rangers, you were lucky you held up against Dragontor and the Dragonzord as well as you did. The fight looked brutal from the Viewing Globe," Alpha said, seriousness lining his voice.

"We've never seen such aggression come from a monster," Zack said and cleared his throat.

"Not to mention we never thought we'd go up against a zord," Trini muttered, biting her lip.

"There is a first time for everything," Jason said honestly.

"I wonder what made Rita think aggression would be a good weapon for battle," Kim murmured with much curiosity.

"I don't know, but I can tell you this. She has been brutal with the last two attacks she's launched," Zack whispered, sighing heavily.

"It's as if she decided nothing will keep her down this time. She is a force of nature that strikes without warning," Billy said.

"She wants to conquer Earth so badly that she can probably taste it," Kim muttered, looking disgusted.

The rest of the group expressed sympathy for the Pink Ranger. Alpha waved his arms around before placing them at his sides.

"If there is one thing I am grateful for, it's this attack didn't occur during school hours," Zack commented with much relief. "All of us hate it when that happens." He mumbled inaudible words.

"It's very rare when that happens. When it does, it usually occurs in between classes or during lunch," Billy said, clearing his throat. "It makes me wonder if Rita will try to launch an attack on the school at some point."

"I hope that never happens," Kim whispered, shaking somewhat. She hoped that Tommy disappearing during a possible attack on the school or elsewhere if he was with them wouldn't make the others suspicious. Then again, she believed they might assume he went to help get civilians to safety. "Then again, you never know."

"Zordon may not be here, but all of you have done well in holding yourselves together," Alpha answered warmly. "I am very proud of you."

Trini smiled softly. "Thanks, Alpha. You've done well in leading us in Zordon's absence so far."

"You're welcome," Alpha said, putting his arms at his sides. "Thank you for that compliment." He chuckled. "You don't know how much it means to me that you keep me company. It's been very lonely in here since Zordon disappeared."

"We understand, Alpha," Jason commented comfortingly. "Look on the bright side. We have the weekend to spend with you. Billy's dad is going fishing. I won't be able to come Sunday morning because I am going to Waffle House for breakfast with my family." He saw the others gaze at him.

"You didn't mention anything about that at school, Jase," Trini whispered in surprise.

Jason looked a little sheepish. "I meant to, but I was too focused on getting through the school day and coming here."

"I've got an idea. Why don't I bring Billy and Trini here in the RADBUG Sunday morning? Kim and I can wait for you at his house," Zack suggested.

"That's a good idea," Kim said.

"I agree. How about I meet you two at Billy's place at eleven-thirty? My food should be settled by then," Jason answered.

"That's perfect," Kim said, giving her friend a thumbs-up.

"Oh, yeah," Zack agreed.

Alpha became a little excited as the others turned to him. "Ay-yi-yi-yi. I get to spend two whole days with you, Rangers. I can't wait."

Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kim couldn't help but chuckle. They were looking forward to spending Saturday and Sunday with Alpha. The best part was Billy would have quite a bit more time to repair the computer. They hoped repairs would be complete because they were eager to begin searching for Zordon. Zack heard his stomach growling.

"I don't know about you, but I am pretty hungry," Zack said, touching his stomach.

"Who wouldn't be after a hard fight with our enemies?" Jason wondered, giving a shrug.

"I am hungry too," Trini commented and rubbed her stomach. She felt Jason let go of her.

"So am I," Kim admitted, touching the top of her head.

"I am going to stay here and begin repairs," Billy said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the RADBUG. "I need to get my toolbox out of there. How about Trini brings me a small bowl of grapes?"

"I can do that," Trini answered and winked at him.

"Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg," Kim teased.

The Red, Black, Pink, and Yellow Rangers took off running. They laughed like young children. Billy and Alpha watched until they were out of sight. They looked at each other.

"You guys really like doing stuff like that, don't you?" Alpha wondered.

"We sure do," Billy admitted. "We've been doing that since we were young kids. The rotten egg thing was just us poking fun at anyone who was last."

Alpha chuckled. "Neat."

Billy approached the RADBUG and got his toolbox from the seat behind the driver's. He went over to the next wrecked console. He set the toolbox down to open it. He got a wrench and slipped it in his pocket.

"I'm sorry your plan to make more repairs when you got here was ruined, Billy," Alpha said sympathetically.

"It's all right, Alpha," Billy answered and looked at his watch. "It's just three-twenty. I bet I'll be able to make a lot of repairs before we have to go home."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Rita thought you couldn't repair the computer, though you are highly intelligent. She probably believed it'd be too much of a task for you," Alpha pointed out.

"It is hard because there is so much stuff to repair, but I don't mind being busy," Billy said honestly. "It helps time go by faster."

"It sure does," Alpha agreed. "Do you think one of you guys could teach me how to play human games this weekend?"

"Sure. Darts would be a great game for you to learn. Zack is a master at it," Billy commented.

"I'd love to learn that," Alpha answered with a little excitement.

Billy patted his wrench. "Let's focus on getting more repairs done for now. When Zack comes back, then you can ask him about teaching you how to play darts."

Alpha nodded at him. "Okay."

Billy pulled back the motherboard and proceeded to work on the wires. Alpha came to his side to watch him.

00000

Tommy appeared in the middle of the Oliver residence's living room fifteen minutes later. He looked toward the window. He saw the coast was clear and looked toward the wall. He closed his eyes and put in deep concentration. Kalos came to the fore and went through his mind. He took control and suppressed Kako and the spell. Tommy sensed his soothing presence. He opened his eyes and yawned.

He sighed softly. He was glad that the Dragonzord fared well against the Dinozords both individually and as the Megazord, though he didn't like having it hit them hard. He did his best to have it hold back, yet he managed not to do it enough for Dragontor to notice. He was grateful that they chose the abandoned warehouse district to cause destruction because no one was around with the exception of the three boys. He didn't like it when people ignored warnings to stay away from fenced-off areas. At least he could take comfort in the fact that his shooting energy bolts at the ground did no harm to them.

His thoughts drifted to Kim. He didn't like having to fight her at all. He did everything in his power not to harm her that much. He recalled the hits he received from her. He knew she tried not to hurt him as much as she could. He had no doubt in his mind she felt the same way he did. Despite his conflicted feelings, he was determined to continue carrying out his plan. He trusted her to keep his secret. He was looking forward to their third meeting. That was if the weather cooperated. If it didn't, they could talk on the phone for a while. After all, their parents wouldn't hear them due to being such heavy sleepers.

He thought about Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy. He didn't like fighting them either, especially Jason. He worked hard to avoid hurting them too much. He was grateful to know he and the Red Ranger had something in common. It happened to be having horrible mothers. The difference was he hadn't seen his birth mother in eight years. He wanted nothing to do with her. He wondered if Jason would decide not to see Michelle anymore at some point. He hoped they would find a kindred spirit in each other over their shared trait.

Tommy pushed his thoughts out of his head. He emitted a very long yawn. He was so tired that he could fall asleep standing up. He had some algebra and American history homework to do, but he decided to wait to do that because he didn't have that much to do. He wanted to take a nap. He grabbed his duffel bag and walked to his room.

Tommy went into the room and approached the bed. He laid the bag beside it. He sat down and untied his gray tennis shoes. He took them off, laying them on the floor. He laid on his side, his back facing the window. He placed his arm behind his pillow. He closed his eyes, falling asleep. All that could be heard was his soft breathing.


	25. Phone Speak and Dreamscape Meeting

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-five of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. There is also sexual content. Like before, do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. More is coming in the next few chapters. This chapter provides details on why Tommy and Kim's consummating their relationship happened so early. I present scenes that take place in the dreamscape in italics. It helps to tell it apart from the real world. I have confirmed that Rocky, Adam, and Aisha will be appearing in this fic. When they will come in remains to be seen. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 25: Phone Speak/Dreamscape Meeting

Heavy rain fell on the Oliver residence in the midevening. The strong wind blew it sideways somewhat. A northern mockingbird flew toward the windowsill to Tommy's room. It landed there. It shook its entire body to rid it of excess water. It ran its beak through its chest feathers. It did the same to those on its back and wings.

Tommy walked into his room with a water-filled glass. He sipped it as he approached the window. He focused his attention on the mockingbird. It turned toward him, making eye contact with him. It seemed to stare into his soul. It let out a soft chirp. He closed the curtains. He took another small sip of water before going over to his nightstand to set it there.

He turned around and sat down on his bed. He let out a sad sigh while looking down at his lap. He knew he and Kim wouldn't be able to meet at the lake tonight. He looked at the weather radar thirty minutes ago and saw that the rain was nowhere near ending. Even worse, it appeared it'd be heavy for a while. He was thinking about picking up the phone and calling her. He wanted to talk to her so much.

He thought about Josh and Kerri. He was glad they fell asleep the moment their heads hit their pillows. All the unpacking and working they had been doing had worn them out quite a bit. He took comfort in the fact that his hour-long nap following his battle with the Rangers refreshed him. He didn't feel as tired as he usually was around this time. He hoped he would have a good night sleep once he went to bed.

The phone ringing snapped Tommy out of his thoughts. He looked toward it. He wondered if it was Kim. He hoped it was. He imagined having a long conservation with her. He rubbed his hands together. He reached over and picked up the phone in the middle of the third ring. He placed it to his ear while taking slow yet even breaths.

"Hello?" Tommy whispered.

 _"Hey, Tommy,"_ Kim answered cheerfully.

"Hey, Kim," Tommy said in relief. "I am so glad you called. I was thinking about calling you." He laughed.

 _"Unfortunately, I beat you to the punch,"_ Kim teased.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I forgot to laugh," Tommy retorted, his voice dripping with much sarcasm. "Anyway, did you look outside? It is raining cats and dogs out there."

 _"No shit. I looked at the radar thirty minutes ago,"_ Kim admitted and groaned. _"The rain won't be letting up anytime soon. We won't be able to meet in the park at all tonight."_ She huffed grumpily.

"It sucks big time. We were smart to exchange phone numbers when we had the chance," Tommy said happily.

 _"Yeah. My dad is sound asleep. He was out like a light the second his head hit the pillow,"_ Kim whispered, giggling to herself.

He laughed. "My parents were the same way when their heads hit their pillows. They are so tired from unpacking and working at their jobs."

 _"My dad is very tired due to preparing for his business trip,"_ Kim commented. _"I have little doubt my mother feels the same way in regards to hers."_

"Look on the bright side. You get to have both houses to yourself this weekend," Tommy pointed out cheerfully.

She squeaked. _"I am looking forward to it so much."_

He tried hold back a smile, but he couldn't help himself. He picked up his water to take a small sip. He licked his lips as he set it back down.

 _"How are you feeling?"_ Kim asked.

"I am tired and hurting a little bit, but I am fine. What about you?" Tommy wondered.

 _"I feel the same both ways,"_ Kim answered, sniffling quietly. _"I tried my hardest not to hurt you too much."_

"Me too. Seeing you face-to-face on the battlefield made me freeze. I didn't want to fight you, but I knew I didn't have a choice," Tommy muttered regretfully.

 _"I felt the same way. I held back some. It wasn't noticeable to the others,"_ Kim pointed out.

"I did too. Dragontor and the Putties didn't notice either. Rita wasn't kidding when she said Dragontor was very aggressive. I saw him show a lot of aggression when he fought you guys," Tommy murmured and shuddered in fear.

 _"I wonder what made her think aggression would be a great weapon in battle,"_ Kim said with much curiosity.

"I have no idea," Tommy admitted. "I didn't even know Rita had Finster make the monster after the first battle because I was resting in a temporary room she had provided for me." He shrugged.

 _"I wonder what she could be hiding from her own warriors,"_ Kim said with much thoughtfulness.

"Who knows?" Tommy wondered with a shrug. He grabbed a fistful of hair. He released his hold on it to put his hand at his side. "At least you and the other Rangers retreated when you did."

 _"Unfortunately, the zords will take a while to recover from the battle,"_ Kim whispered with sadness.

"The Dragonzord has to rest as well," Tommy answered and clicked his tongue. "There is no telling when Rita will summon me for the next battle."

Tommy stood up and walked to the window. He moved the curtain aside to see rain blowing sideways. It became straight again quickly. It splattered against the window.

"When I first saw the Dragonzord, I was so amazed by it. I didn't want to use it to battle your zords, but I had to," Tommy commented, looking down at the floor. He shifted his attention back to the window.

 _"I didn't want to damage your Dragonzord with my Pterodactyl,"_ Kim admitted with regret. _"Unfortunately, I had to."_

"Here is something interesting. Rita doesn't care what part of Angel Grove I go after as long as I am causing mayhem," Tommy pointed out while holding up his hand.

 _"I didn't know that,"_ Kim whispered in amazement.

"Now, you do. Other than three boys who weren't supposed to be in the abandoned warehouse district, no one else was around," Tommy explained and scoffed annoyingly.

She gasped. _"Did you—"_

"No, I didn't," Tommy answered, shaking his head. He knew she was asking if he hurt the boys. "I just scared them off by firing green energy bolts at the ground in front of them from the Dragon Dagger."

 _"That's good,"_ Kim whispered, her voice showing relief.

"What irritates me is those boys knew they weren't supposed to be in that area. It's been fenced off," Tommy mumbled, rolling his eyes. "It's not very safe at all."

 _"There is a good chance that one of the boys was asked by the other two to go with them. He refused. They called him chicken. He relented and went with them,"_ Kim suggested.

"People lose their common sense when they are called chicken," Tommy said in disbelief. "They have to prove to everyone that they are not cowards. As a result, they end up disobeying rules and/or doing dangerous things." He mumbled inaudible words.

 _"Marty McFly of the_ Back to the Future _series is the perfect example of someone who lost their common sense when they were called chicken. He hated it when people questioned his courage,"_ Kim commented. _"As a result, he ended up in dangerous situations. It wasn't until the third movie that he finally realized he shouldn't care what people thought of him."_

"Nobody calls me chicken," Tommy said in Marty's voice.

 _"Nice imitation of Marty's voice,"_ Kim complimented sweetly.

He chuckled. "Thank you."

Tommy looked out the window. He saw lightning light up the sky so brightly that it turned to daylight for a brief second. A loud thunderclap came right after. The rain became even heavier.

"I just saw lightning flash through the sky," he said, letting go of the curtain.

 _"Me too. It's getting too dangerous for us to keep talking on the phone,"_ she commented seriously.

"We don't want to, but we have to," Tommy muttered with much sadness.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow morning at school,"_ Kim responded, sniffling softly. _"I love you."_ She choked back a sob.

"I love you too," Tommy said lovingly. "See you then."

Tommy took the phone off his ear while approaching the nightstand. He laid it on its base. He ran his hands over his face four times. He let out a long yawn. He decided it was time for him to go to bed. He pulled the covers down. He slipped into the bed. He turned off the lamp before laying on his side. He pulled the covers over him. He fell into a peaceful sleep. Lightning flashed through the sky. Two loud thunderclaps came one after the other. The rain blew sideways again.

00000

 _Tommy walked through another part of the same forest he met and fought Kalos and Kako in two days ago. He looked toward the sky. He saw it was nighttime instead of daytime this time. He watched the stars twinkle as if they were in a chorus line. He focused his attention on the path. He felt the wind go past his hair, sending it flying backward a tiny bit._

 _He spotted the edge coming into view. He stepped onto a hill overlooking a beach. Waves crashed onto the sandy shore. They retreated into the ocean. More came in. The moon shined on the water, making it appear as if it were sparkling. He smiled as he thought it looked so beautiful. He decided he wanted to get a closer look at the ocean._

 _Tommy went down the hill very carefully. He reached the bottom and made his way toward the water. He spotted a figure standing close to the shoreline. It looked female to him. She turned around, revealing herself as Kim. He was shocked to see her. She smiled at him as he stopped before her. His face was full of confusion._

 _"Hello, Tommy," she greeted._

 _"Kim, what are you doing in the dreamscape?" he asked, scratching his head._

 _"You may find this hard to believe, but I know what is going on," Kim admitted gently. "I know how we are here together."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Tommy wondered, becoming more confused._

 _She couldn't stop herself from giggling. She thought his confusion made him look very cute. She took his hands into hers. She gave them gentle squeezes._

 _"Zordon told the team about mating bonds not long after we became Power Rangers. We had a very strong attraction to each other from the beginning. Even when Rita casted her spell over you, it didn't go away at all. In fact, it grew stronger. It became so strong that we made love for the first time just days after we met. The second we become one, we became mates for life," Kim explained._

 _"You mean we are actually bonded?" Tommy exclaimed._

 _She nodded at him. "Yes."_

 _"How can that be? We are only fifteen years old," Tommy pointed out in seriousness._

 _"Age is just a number for lifelong mates. What happened to us is quite rare," Kim commented in a soft voice. "After we consummated our relationship, we acquired the power to visit each other in the dreamscape. However, it can only happen when we find ourselves unable to meet in a secret place."_

 _"Like the lake," Tommy whispered in gentleness._

 _"Exactly," Kim replied. "Because we couldn't meet at the lake, we became able to visit each other here. Zordon and Serena had the same mating bond as we do. They were husband and wife. Serena wasn't just Zordon's wife and mate. She was also a general in his army. She was very beautiful and humanlike. She had light skin and long, curly violet hair. Her eyes were dark brown. She could cast powerful spells and fight in close combat. She became ill with pneumonia and died a week later."_

 _"Rita never told me that Zordon had a wife," Tommy said in disbelief. "She has only talked about her first invasion of Earth."_

 _"I am not surprised," Kim murmured. "Anyway, Eltarians are known for maintaining their youthful appearances until illness makes them age rapidly. They can live for centuries after they stop aging at eighteen. Zordon sustained injuries to his leg during one fierce battle. A monster named Jaguartron inflicted them. They became infected. He recovered, but he lost his youthful looks."_

 _He was in awe. "Wow."_

 _Kim smiled and squeezed her boyfriend's hands a little tighter. She rubbed the backs of them with her thumbs._

 _"Does Rita know about the mating bond?" Tommy asked with much curiosity._

 _"She does, but she can't sense it through normal magic," Kim commented, swallowing hard. "She has to use a special spell to find it. One of her male warriors had a two-year affair with one of Zordon's female warriors. His name was Tyson. Her name was Nukka. Zordon became aware of it when he and three of his warriors searched for Nukka after she went missing during a walk on the Great Plains. They found her body with a stab wound through the chest. It contained a note warning him that his warriors would meet the same fate if they became romantically involved with hers again. It also contained details of what happened to Tyson. He was stripped of his power and tortured by her and Goldar."_

 _"Oh, shit," Tommy mumbled shockingly._

 _"Nukka was captured. Rita used a spell to sever her and Tyson's mating bond. She wiped his memories of their relationship. She did that after she restored his power. He witnessed Goldar stabbing Nukka to death. Then she got rid of that memory. Tyson was killed by Serena when Rita launched an attack against a village a week later," Kim said._

 _"Poor Tyson and Nukka," Tommy whispered sadly._

 _"Yeah. Rita's spell to find the mating bond has a weakness. It can't sense its full strength. If mates encounter each other in the dreamscape, the bond hasn't been severed completely. To restore it to full strength, they must engage in sexual intimacy there," Kim finished._

 _Tommy raised his eyebrows. He believed the story Kim had just told him was the most amazing he had ever heard. Not once did he ever think that Zordon would have a mating bond with any woman. He couldn't help but wonder if any other warriors from both sides became romantically involved with each other. He decided not to ask any more questions for now. He pulled one of his hands out of hers. He touched her cheek and stroked it with his thumb._

 _"I never thought I would find the love of my life at only fifteen years old. It feels so unreal," Tommy exclaimed._

 _"It does, but it is true. We are mated for life," Kim whispered with much love. She kissed him tenderly. She became fearful. "If Rita finds about this, she will be absolutely furious."_

 _"I anticipate that if she does, but I don't give a shit," Tommy growled in fierceness. "I will protect my mate with my life. I won't let that witch harm you." He showed great determination._

 _"I won't let her harm you either," Kim declared. "I love you, now and forever."_

 _"I love you too," Tommy said, breathing heavily as he cupped her face in his hands. "Come here."_

 _He kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss. His tongue entered her mouth. It touched hers. Both of them moaned loudly. Their heartbeats started to race. Electricity jolted up and down their spines before speeding through their bodies. They broke apart, gasping for air._

 _"Since we are in the dreamscape, we can do whatever we want," Kim said, her breathing turning to shudder._

 _"What do you want to do here?" Tommy wondered._

 _She kissed him passionately. "I want you to make love to me."_

 _He emitted a lustful growl. "Your wish is my command."_

 _Tommy and Kim kissed passionately. Their tongues dueled for control. Their hands wandered everywhere. They emitted loud groans. Their hearts beat even harder than they did a second ago. He kissed down to her neck. He proceeded to suck on it. He slipped his hands underneath her pink t-shirt to trace his fingers up and down her spine. She moved her hands underneath his green sleeveless shirt. She stroked his chest and stomach._

 _The lovebirds removed their hands from underneath each other's shirts. He grabbed the hem of her t-shirt to push it up to her breast line. He dropped to his knees. He kissed her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned her head back. She breathed heavily at his running tongue over her navel._

 _"Damn it. Don't stop, Tommy," Kim moaned ecstatically. She whimpered when he slipped his hands under her t-shirt and touched her breasts. She got louder at his fondling them. "Oh, yes. Yes!"_

 _She tapped his head, which got him to stand. She kissed him once he was at his full height. Her tongue entered his mouth. He emitted a loud groan. She grabbed the hem of his shirt. She began pulling it upward. He broke the kiss and held up his arms. This allowed her to remove it. She tossed it aside, a loud exhale leaving her mouth._

 _He grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and moved it upward. She held up her arms to allow him to remove it. He threw it toward his shirt. He looked down at the button on her blue jean shorts. He unbuttoned it. He unzipped them very slowly. She smiled at him as she could tell he was teasing her. He finished that. He pushed her shorts down. She helped him get them off. She unbuttoned his black jean shorts before unzipping them. He took them off._

 _Tommy grabbed Kim's hands. He knelt down on the sand and guided her into his lap. She got her legs on either side of him. They kissed with great passion. Their hands wandered and groped. He trailed his lips to her neck while moving his hands to her blue bra. He undid the clasp and took it off. He threw it to the sand. He brought them to her breasts. He gave them gentle squeezes. He teased the nipples with his thumbs, hardening them. She was unable to hold back a moan._

 _He captured her lips in a possessive kiss. He took hold of her back and laid her down on the sand very gently. He cradled himself in between her legs. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He traced every inch of it in a slow yet steady manner. He thrusted against her, and she moaned in great pleasure. He nuzzled her jawline before licking at it. The familiar fire began to build within them._

 _"Oh, that feels so good, Tommy," she whispered breathlessly. "Don't stop."_

 _He kissed her neck hungrily. "I won't, my sexy mate. I won't."_

 _Tommy thrusted harder against his girlfriend. This caused her moans to become louder. He slid his hands over her body so slowly that it seemed he wasn't even moving them. He moved them to her white underwear. He grabbed the waistband. He looked at her while pulling it down slowly. She giggled, knowing he was teasing her again. She lifted her hips. This allowed him to remove it. He threw it aside._

 _He removed his blue underwear, his erect cock springing free. She stared at it, her breathing turning to shudders. She turned back to him. They kissed passionately. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He slid one in between them. He fondled her wet folds. His thumb stroked her clit. She gasped excitedly while moving her hips with his motions. She screamed as she came. She found herself unable to breathe._

 _Kim came down from her high. A sated feeling went through her body at a rapid rate. Tommy pulled away from her. He flashed a smile at her. She realized he wasn't done with her yet. He moved back and leaned down. He rubbed his face against her inner left thigh. He kissed it before nibbling on it. He sucked on it hard. He lavished her inner right thigh with the same amount of attention._

 _He looked at her entrance. He slipped his tongue inside her. He used it to fondle her wet folds. He teased her clit with it. She whimpered as he went faster. He gave her clit a hard bite. She cried out in great pleasure. Her breathing turned to shudders. Her high ebbed away, the same sated feeling rushing through her body. He came back to her eye level and kissed her. She tasted her sweetness on his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, wanting more of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _He grabbed her wrists and pinned them at her sides. He pulled away and aligned his cock at her entrance. He entered her quickly and roughly. He began thrusting in and out of her immediately. He was rough and fast. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She leaned her head to the side. This gave him better access. She screamed ecstatically at his nibbling on her earlobe. Their grunting and groaning mingled together._

 _"Shit," Kim yelled with much intensity. She whimpered as he became rougher and faster. "Damn it! Yes! Yes!"_

 _"Good girl, Kimberly," Tommy growled fiercely. "Let every bit of it out."_

 _Tommy kissed Kim hard, his thrusts growing rougher and faster. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He traced every inch of it. He smiled into it when she moaned headily. He trailed kisses to her pulse point. He nibbled on it before giving it a gentle blow. She kissed his shoulder. He growled intensely while grabbing at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he'd lose it any second. There was no doubt in his mind it was doing the same in her._

 _He pulled away and stared into her eyes. He felt the fire within him reaching its peak. He slid a hand between them and massaged her clit. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it. His thrusts got rougher and faster. He captured her lips in a kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. She let out a heady moan._

 _With three more simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers, Tommy brought himself and Kim to climax with no time in between. Their bodies trembled quite a bit. He was unable to stay up and collapsed on top of her. He laid his head on her shoulder. She brought her hands to his head. She stroked it very gently._

 _"Damn. Even in the dreamscape, making love is incredible," he said in a breathless voice._

 _"It sure is," she agreed and frowned. "Unfortunately, we will have to go back to the real world very soon."_

 _"We may have to, but we will be making love there tomorrow night," Tommy pointed out as he lifted his head to look at her._

 _"I know," Kim said, smiling. "I am looking forward to it so much."_

 _"Me too," Tommy murmured, kissing her nose. "Come here."_

 _Tommy kissed Kim passionately. He moved inside her, his cock becoming hard. His tongue plunged into her mouth. Their hands wandered over each other's body slowly. He trailed kisses to her neck. He licked at it. She grabbed his hair with both hands. Their heartrates sped up. Electricity went through their bodies._

 _"Don't stop making love to me, Tommy," Kim moaned softly._

 _Tommy growled lustfully. "I won't, Kim. Mark my words."_

 _Tommy captured Kim's lips in a possessive kiss. Their tongues touched, and moans left their mouths. His thrusts became harder and faster. They slid their hands over each other's bodies. They became lost in another lovemaking session._

00000

Rain was still falling on the Oliver residence in the early morning, though it was nowhere near as heavy as it was earlier. Tommy was sleeping on his back. He had one arm behind his pillow and the other beside his face. He moved his head from side to side. He let out a soft moan while moving his legs underneath the covers a little bit.

Tommy opened his eyes, finding blurry vision. He blinked them three times to clear them. He looked toward his clock. He saw it read two-thirty. He moaned softly. He knew he didn't have to get up for about three more hours. He found waking up in the middle of the night to be annoying. He let out a long yawn and smacked his lips three times. He pushed himself into a sitting positon.

He began thinking about his meeting with Kim in the dreamscape. He couldn't believe what he had learned from her, especially being mated to her for life. He never saw that happening to him at such a young age. Nor did he ever think he'd learn Zordon had the same mating bond with Serena. Still, he found the idea of Kim being his lifelong mate amazing. It was obvious they were destined to be together the second they met.

His thoughts shifted to Tyson and Nukka. He felt sorry for them, especially the latter. He believed she didn't deserve what happened to her. He wondered if they were planning to leave the war behind, so they could live their lives in peace. He wasn't about to ask Rita because he didn't want her becoming suspicious. He was still determined to carry out his plan.

He thought about Kim. He felt protective toward her since she was not just his girlfriend now. Though it would be a little harder, he was still determined to keep his promise not to hurt and the other Rangers too much during their battles. The same went for civilians. He could add tourists to the list. He was glad he and Kim could have trysts in the dreamscape whenever they felt the need for them.

Tommy shifted a bit uncomfortably. He realized he needed to use the bathroom. He threw the covers off him. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up with a loud grunt. He stretched his arms above his head while emitting a long yawn. He walked out of the room. He went into the bathroom. He turned on the lights and closed the door behind him.

00000

At the Hart residence thirty minutes later, Kim watched the rain splatter against her room window while standing next to it. She looked over her shoulder at her queen-sized bed. Her eyes scanned the large room that contained red walls, an oak nightstand, a pine dresser, and a hardwood floor. A TV sat on top of the dresser. A VCR was next to it. A desk was next to the bed. A mirror stood near the closet.

Kim shifted her attention back to the window. She placed her hand on it while pressing her lips together. She suppressed a yawn. The rain started getting a bit heavier. Lightning flashed through the sky. Two loud thunderclaps came one after the other. Another flash of lightning followed suit. The rain blew sideways a little bit.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She was so glad that she told Tommy why they were together in the dreamscape. She had been itching to tell him this ever since they made love for the first time. She wasn't sure how he would take it, especially since they had known each other for only four days. She was grateful to him for not going off on her.

Her thoughts shifted to Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack. Though they knew Zordon's story about his mating bond with Serena, she had no doubt they would be very shocked to learn she and Tommy were lifelong mates. She was concerned about Jason's reaction the most because he had always acted as her big brother. She believed he would attack Tommy over it due to the fact he asked her to keep his secret. She was still determined to keep quiet.

She thought about Tommy. She felt protective toward him because he was not just her boyfriend now. Though she knew it would be a little harder, she was still determined to keep her promise not to hurt him too much during battles. She was glad they could have trysts in the dreamscape when they felt the need for them.

Kim yawned widely and rubbed her eyes. She knew she needed to go back to sleep because she would be getting up in less than two hours. She went over to her bed, getting it. She laid on her back, sighing in much content. She pulled the covers over her. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. All that could be heard was her soft breathing.


	26. Such Incredible Passion

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-six of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. There is also sexual content. Like before, do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. It is possible I will bring Kat, Tanya, and Justin into this fic. I have added Rocky/Aisha to the pairing list. More pairings may be added as the fic progresses due to more Ranger characters appearing. Scorpina will be making her first appearance very soon. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 26: Such Incredible Passion

Clouds covered most of the midevening sky above the Baxter residence the next day. A gentle breeze went through the trees, their leaves rustling softly. The house was large and contained three bedrooms and three bathrooms. The basement had one of the bathrooms. A wooden fence surrounded the backyard. The back door was a sliding glass type. The front porch had two foldable chairs and a swing.

Kim lay on her back on her queen-sized bed in her room. She had her hands behind her head. Her eyes scanned her large room that contained bright yellow walls, a pine dresser, and an oak nightstand. A TV was seated on top of the dresser. It had a VCR sitting next to it. A rocking chair sat near the window. A desk was next to the door. Her window was wide open. The curtains moved slightly back.

She looked at the clock, seeing it read eight-thirty. She laid her hands on her stomach. She hoped Tommy would make it here by nine o'clock as they agreed when they encountered each other in the hallway just before school started. She gave him directions on how to get to Caroline's house from his. To her luck, it was only a block away. She told him to open the fence and go across the backyard to the third window.

She tried not to smile, but she couldn't help herself. She was excited about having her boyfriend in her mother's house for the first time. She couldn't keep herself from staring at him during her classes. She even caught him looking at her several times. She could tell he was aching to meet her here. She had to admit she was aching just as much as he was. The best part was today being Friday. That meant they could stay up late and sleep in. She wondered if he might fall asleep with her in her bed. She saw that as very romantic.

Her thoughts shifted to last night's incredible meeting in the dreamscape. She was looking forward to meeting him there again in the near future. She loved how it allowed them to see each other, even when they were far apart. She knew they could envision themselves in any landscape they wanted to be in and do whatever they wanted. They could stay there until they were ready to return to the real world.

The sound of the fence gate opening and closing snapped Kim out of her thoughts. She was surprised that happened earlier than she expected. Of course, it didn't mean it was Tommy. It could be someone going across her backyard to get home after sneaking out of his or her house. That had happened several times in the past. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She rose to her feet and went to the window. Just then, Tommy appeared before it.

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted lovingly and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, Handsome," she answered and ruffled his hair. "What are you doing here thirty minutes early?"

"My parents decided to go to bed early due to being so tired from unpacking and working this week. They were asleep the second their heads hit their pillows. I thought I'd sneak out and come here earlier," Tommy explained.

"I see," Kim whispered and touched his cheek to stroke it. "I am so glad you are here." She kissed his cheek. "Why don't you come in?"

"Sure," Tommy commented eagerly. "Here I come, ready or not."

She giggled and stepped aside. He climbed in through the window and approached the front of her bed. He looked around. He appeared to be very impressed. She closed the window nearly all the way before coming to his side. She clasped her hands together.

"Your room looks very nice, Kim," Tommy complimented.

"Thanks," Kim replied gratefully. "What did you think of the front and back of the house as you arrived?"

"It looked very nice from the outside. It is larger than my house is. The backyard is bigger than mine is too," Tommy answered, chuckling warmly. He bent down to untie his white tennis shoes. He took them and his gray socks off. He rose to his full height. "I didn't have any trouble finding it at all."

She came to the front of him. "That's great. I can't help being excited that you are here. I never thought I'd have my boyfriend sneak into my room so early in our relationship." She took his hands into hers.

"This is exciting to me as well," Tommy said, feeling her rub the backs of his hands with her thumbs. "Of course, we're not just boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. We are lifelong mates."

"It was wonderful meeting you in the dreamscape," Kim whispered in a loving voice. "I hope it happens again very soon."

"Me too," Tommy said, pulling one of his hands out of hers to cup her chin in his hand. "Of course, I like meeting you in the real world better."

"It's not always possible, but at least we have the power to see each other, even when our physical bodies are far apart," Kim responded, sighing contently.

"I have to admit that it was so hard not to look at you during the classes we have together," Tommy said in a gentle voice. "I was counting down the minutes to when I would come to your house to see you."

"I did too, though I didn't expect you to come so early," Kim pointed out.

"I had to grab the opportunity to leave early since my parents were already asleep," Tommy answered. "After all, I didn't want to forget about our meeting here." He winked at her.

"Goofball," Kim said, slapping him on the arm.

He smirked. "I know you are, but what am I?"

Kim growled playfully and kissed her boyfriend. She slipped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She sighed in content when his encircled her waist. Her tongue entered his mouth, making him groan. It wrestled with his for control. Their heartbeats sped up. Electricity jolted up and down their spines before speeding through their bodies. They broke apart, gasping for air. They pressed their foreheads together.

"I can never get enough of kissing you like that," Tommy muttered breathlessly.

"Me neither," Kim agreed, shuddering softly. "I will never kiss another guy for as long as I live."

"I won't ever kiss another girl for as long as I live, my mate," Tommy declared.

She ran her tongue over her lips. "Make love to me right now."

He hissed. "I will, but you should close the door, window, and curtains first. We don't want to risk anyone peeking in here."

Kim nodded at Tommy and went to the window. She closed it and the curtains all the way. She approached the door to do the same. She returned to him, her breathing turning to shudders. They kissed fiercely, their arms wrapping around each other. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. Their hearts beat even faster than they did a second ago. Their tongues fought for control. Moans left their mouths.

He moved her toward the door, pushing her up against it. He kissed to her jaw. He nuzzled it before running his tongue along it. He went to her pulse point. He proceeded to nibble on it. She tilted her head to the side. She moaned ecstatically. She became louder at his sucking the same spot. She took hold of his shoulders. She gave them hard squeezes.

He reached down, grabbing the hem of her pink blouse. He pushed it up to her breast line. He dropped to his knees. She leaned her head back. She sighed delightfully when he kissed her stomach. He ran his tongue over her navel. This caused her breathing to become heavy. She touched his head. She ran her fingers through his hair. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt. He squeezed her breasts.

"That feels good, Tommy," Kim groaned. She whimpered at his fondling her breasts. "You better not stop! I mean it!"

"I won't, Kim," Tommy declared with a seductive growl. "I will make it feel great for you. You can count on it."

Tommy removed his hands underneath from his girlfriend's shirt. He rose to his full height to kiss her passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against it at a groan coming from her. She slipped her hands underneath his green t-shirt. She traced every muscle that lined his back and chest. He groaned while putting his hands under her armpits. He lifted her upward. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms with his neck. He carried her to the bed. He laid her down. He got on top of her and settled in between her legs. His hands went to her breasts. They fondled them through her shirt.

He took his hands away from her breasts. He grabbed at her hair so tightly that he appeared ready to rip it out. He kissed down to her neck. He licked at it before blowing on it gently. She leaned her head back while emitting an ecstatic sigh. He kissed her possessively. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. It touched hers. He smiled against her lips when she moaned quietly.

He broke the kiss, pulling back to look at her. He grabbed her blouse while breathing heavily. He ripped it open with a fierce growl. She was glad it had claspable buttons because she didn't want to risk her mother finding out what she had been doing. She remembered the clothes she wore during their second meeting being old. She didn't mind throwing those away after she got home. She wasn't against more of her clothes being ripped to pieces, but she didn't want it done too much.

Tommy took Kim's blouse off and tossed it to the floor. He removed his t-shirt and threw it beside her blouse. They kissed with great passion, their hands wandering and groping everywhere. He traveled to her jawline. He traced it with his tongue. He moved to her ear. He nibbled on it before licking at it. She was unable to keep a moan from leaving her mouth. She rolled her head back into the pillow.

Tommy and Kim kissed long and hard. He reached behind her and undid her black bra clasp. He took it off to throw it to the floor. He slid his hands over her breasts three times. He fondled them slowly at first, but he upped his pace. He gave them hard squeezes, and she screamed ecstatically. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. He teased her nipples with his thumbs, hardening them. She kissed his shoulder, and he nibbled on it. She moved her hands over his arms, back, chest, and stomach.

"Talk about incredible," she whispered. She whimpered at her boyfriend biting her neck hard. "Damn it! Yes!"

"That's it, Kim," he growled with much intensity. "Now, tell it to the world that you are mine."

"I am yours," Kim declared. "Always."

"Good girl," Tommy responded happily. "My love, my mate."

Tommy and Kim engaged in another passionate kiss. She trailed kisses to his neck. She gave it a gentle blow. She smiled at an excited moan coming from him. He winced painfully at her biting down on him. He emitted a relieved sigh when the pain faded quickly. She went to his ear. She traced her tongue along it before nibbling on his earlobe. She giggled when he groaned loudly. They hugged each other. They didn't want to let go. They felt the familiar fire building within them.

He kissed her neck. He nibbled on it before sucking on it hard. He slid his hands up and down her body so slowly that it seemed he wasn't even moving them. He pulled away from her. He gave her an intense stare. He grabbed the waistband of her pink pants. He pulled them off quickly and tossed them to the floor. He grabbed her white underwear and tore it off. He touched her shoulders. He moved his hands down her body, the skin breaking out in goosebumps.

He moved back and leaned down. He rubbed his face against her entrance. He nibbled on it before giving it a hard blow. She shuddered a bit. He plunged his tongue inside her. He fondled her wet folds. She couldn't keep a moan from leaving her mouth. She grabbed at the covers with both hands. He used his tongue to tease her clit. She moaned excitedly as she moved her hips with his motions. He bit her clit hard. She screamed while coming. She couldn't breathe since she was so lost in it.

Kim's high ebbed away. She felt very sated and released her grip on the covers. Tommy came to her eye level. He kissed her roughly. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. She wanted to taste her sweetness. Their tongues fought each other fiercely. He kissed down to her neck. He licked at it. He smiled at her groaning softly. He pulled away and looked at her. His breathing became pants.

She saw the large bulge in his green pants. She knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She pushed them and his gray underwear down. He helped her get them off, his cock springing forward. Her breathing turned to shudders. She looked at him. A small whimper left her mouth. She swallowed hard before biting her lip.

Tommy aligned his cock at Kim's entrance. He pressed his forehead against hers. He began to enter her, but he pulled back out. She giggled, knowing he was teasing her. He slid inside of her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He began thrusting in and out of her almost immediately. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight manner. Her head rolled back into the pillow. She sighed in great ecstasy.

The lovebirds kissed long and hard. They groaned, their tongues fighting each other. He broke away from her. He kissed from her forehead to her jawline. He nuzzled the latter. He went to her neck. He proceeded to nibble on it. She moaned pleasurably. He gave it a gentle blow. He moved between licking at and sucking on it. She whimpered softly yet excitedly. Their grunting and groaning blended in an endless chorus.

"Oh, damn," Kim whispered in a husky voice. She hissed quietly when he bit down on her neck. She grew louder at his blowing on it. "Oh, don't stop, Tommy. Please."

Tommy growled very fiercely. "Never, Kim. Never."

Tommy kissed Kim possessively. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. He smiled into it when she groaned. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusting. His body tightened with every passing second. He traced every inch of her mouth. She emitted a soft yet excited moan. He kissed down to her pulse point. He nibbled on it. He sucked on it before giving it a hard blow. She grabbed at his shoulders as if trying to keep herself from falling into the abyss.

He kissed her lips again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, which caused her to moan quietly. He slid his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing. He rolled the nipples in his hands. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She kissed his shoulder before nibbling on it. She proceeded to lick at it. He growled intensely as he grabbed at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he'd lose it any second. He had little doubt it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away to stare deep into her eyes. He hissed while grabbing her wrists. He pinned them above her head. He thrusted harder and faster into her. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. He tightened his grip on her a little bit. She whimpered loudly as she squeezed her eyes shut. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm about to—" she cried and opened her eyes.

"Me too," he said and clenched his teeth. "Damn it. Shit!"

Tommy kissed Kim passionately, his thrusts growing harder and faster. His grip on her wrists tightened even more. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers once more. She whimpered softly and kissed his lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, touching hers. He smiled against her lips when she moaned.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. They broke the kiss to stare deep into each other's eyes. Their panting became mingled together. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't be able to stop. He loosened his grip on her. He couldn't stay up and collapsed on top of her. He laid his head on her shoulder. Their trembles ceased as their heartbeats returned to normal. She stroked his head with one hand and his back with the other.

"As much I enjoyed making love with you in the dreamscape, it's better when we do it in the real world," he admitted in a breathless voice.

"You said it, Tommy," she said with a contented sigh. "If only we could be like this all the time." She sniffled.

Tommy took his head off her shoulder and gazed at her. "The bright side is tomorrow is Saturday. We have no school to worry about. We can sleep in as late as we want."

"I enjoy sleeping in. It helps me catch up on any sleep I lost during the week," Kim commented.

"Like on Monday," Tommy replied.

"Exactly," Kim murmured and kissed his nose. She touched his forehead. "I am determined to savor every moment we share together."

"I am too," Tommy said, planting a kiss to her forehead. He pressed his against it. "You will always be in my heart."

Kim stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "And you will always be in mine."

Tommy and Kim kissed tenderly. Their kiss became passionate very quickly. He began moving inside her. His cock became hard. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled at her emitting a soft moan. Their hearts pounded so hard that it seemed they would leap out of their chests and land on the floor any second. Electricity sped through their bodies.

He kissed down to her neck to lick at it. He gave it a hard suck before biting down on it. She let out a painful wince. She sighed in relief when the pain faded quickly. He kissed her possessively. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. He groaned in a loud manner. They slid their hands over each other's bodies. The world faded around them as they made love once more.


	27. Always Wanting More

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-seven of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. There is also sexual content. Like before, do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I have confirmed that Kat will appear in this fic. I have added Billy/Kat to the pairing list. When she will appear remains to be seen. Unlike the show, she will not be evil at all. I never liked it when she served Zedd and Rita, though it was essential to the storyline and did make for great drama. I am up in the air whether Tanya and Justin will appear or not. I plan on giving Scorpina an interesting backstory. She has always been one of my favorite villains in Power Rangers. I hated that she was underused. I will feature her a bit in this fic after her first appearance. I won't tell you what details her backstory will contain. You will have to find out for yourself. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 27: Always Wanting More

Kim whimpered at Tommy's rubbing his face against her entrance thirty minutes later. He licked at it before giving it a gentle blow. He nibbled on it very firmly. She gasped in much delight. She panted hard. He slipped his tongue inside her. He fondled her wet folds slowly at first, but he became ravenous. In fact, his ravenousness got to the point that he thought he would lap every bit of her up.

He used his tongue to tease her clit. She moved her hips along with him. She went faster at his upping his pace. She grabbed at the pillow. Her grip became tighter when both of them increased their speed. He bit her clit hard. She moaned pleasurably while coming. She was unable to breathe due to being so lost in it. Her high ebbed away, a sated feeling rushing through her body.

Tommy returned to Kim's eye level and kissed her. She placed her arms around his neck. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste her sweetness. She traced every inch of his mouth with it. He tried to hold back a moan, but he couldn't help himself. He broke the kiss and grabbed her wrists. He pinned them at her sides while letting out a very fierce growl. Their eyes were filled much lust.

He aligned his cock at her entrance. He entered her quickly and roughly. He began thrusting in and out of her immediately. He was rough and fast. She wrapped her arms around him as he smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She leaned her head to the side. This gave him better access. She screamed ecstatically when he nibbled on her earlobe. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim yelled in great intensity. She whimpered at his increasing roughness and pace. She grabbed at his hair very tightly. "Oh, shit! Yes! Don't stop! Please!"

"I won't, my love," Tommy growled in fierceness. "I promise you that."

Tommy kissed Kim hard. He plunged his tongue into her mouth to trace every inch of it. He smiled into it when she emitted a heady moan. He trailed kisses to her pulse point. He proceeded to nibble on it. She kissed his shoulder before running her tongue along it. He growled fiercely as he grabbed at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he would lose it any second. There was little doubt in his mind it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them at her sides. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. The fire in both of them inched closer to its peak. He tightened his grip on her. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers. They clenched their teeth.

"I can't hold on any longer," she whispered.

"I can't either," he growled. "Damn it. Shit!"

The lovebirds kissed passionately, his thrusts becoming rougher and faster. His grip on her got even tighter. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers again. She cried out ecstatically. She kissed him very hard. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She was unable to stop a moan from leaving it.

He thrusted into her one last time and released himself into her. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. They broke the kiss to stare into each other's eyes. Their panting seemed to mingle together. Their bodies trembled quite a bit. He loosened his grip on her as well. He placed his hands on the pillow as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Talk about unbelievable," Kim whispered in much awe.

Tommy exhaled. "Yeah. I am not done with you yet."

Tommy pulled out of Kim and flipped her over on her stomach. He positioned himself between her legs. He grabbed her hips and aligned his erect cock with her entrance. He entered her again. She whimpered while bending her knees slightly. He thrusted in and out of her the second he was sheathed inside her. She grabbed the headboard with both hands. A soft moaned escaped her lips.

He leaned down and kissed her neck while grabbing her hair. He became a little rough and fast. She leaned her head to the side. She released her hold on the headboard and curled her hands into fists. She hit them on the pillow. He licked at her neck. He went to her shoulder. He ran his tongue along it before giving it a hard blow. She shuddered with much ecstasy. He brought his face next to her ear.

"I am so thrilled to be your life mate," he growled very intensely. "I don't want anyone other than you."

"I don't want anyone other you either," she answered. Her breathing turned into shudders. "Keep going."

Tommy nibbled on his girlfriend's earlobe. He traced it with his tongue before biting it very hard. She screamed so loudly that she sent an echo through the room and into the hallway. He kissed her neck hungrily. He sat up and pulled her into his lap. She balanced herself on her knees. She grabbed the headboard with both hands. He thrusted upward into her, and she moaned excitedly. He fondled her breasts in a slow yet steady manner.

He gave her breasts gentle squeezes. He smiled at her soft whimpering. He rolled the nipples in his hands. He pinched them gently. He did it again. It was harder this time around. She looked at him, and they engaged in passionate kissing. She touched his head with one hand to bring him closer to her. She tightened her grip on the headboard with the other. Their tongues dueled each other for control. Groans left their mouths.

He slid his hands over every inch of her body. The skin broke out in goosebumps. He placed them on her butt to squeeze it hard. She whimpered softly yet ecstatically. He thrusted rougher and faster into her. He tightened his grip on her butt. He moved one hand to her clit and kept the other one there. He proceeded to massage it. She looked ahead before emitting a shudder.

Tommy upped the speed of massaging Kim's clit. She emitted an ecstatic groan. Her grip on the headboard became even tighter. He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He felt his body tighten with every second passing. He tightened his grip on her butt. He kissed her shoulder before nibbling on it. He licked at it. He gave it a hard blow. He buried his face in her neck. She increased the tightness of her grip on the headboard.

"You feel great, Kim," Tommy moaned headily. He nibbled on her pulse point. He smiled when she gasped excitedly. "That's it. Let every bit of it out."

"Damn," Kim whispered. She cried out at as his increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusting. "Oh, yes! Yes!"

Tommy made three simultaneous moves from his hips and fingers. He brought himself and his girlfriend to climax at the same time. Their panting was so loud that it echoed throughout the room. She licked her lips and peered over her shoulder at him. He smiled seductively at her. She realized he still wasn't done with her.

He moved her off him and slid backward. He grabbed her to pull her toward him. He turned her around and pushed on her back. He cradled himself in between her legs. He kissed her with great passion. Their tongues engaged in a fierce duel for control. They couldn't stop groans from leaving their mouths. He planted a trail of kisses to her neck. He proceeded to nibble on it. She leaned her head back as an ecstatic sigh left her mouth. Her hands flew above her to take hold of the headboard.

He kissed down to her neck. He sucked on it hard before licking at it. He bit down on it hard. She emitted a soft moan at his nibbling on it. She planted kisses on his shoulder. She gave it a long lick. She blew on it in a gentle manner. He growled intensely. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He pulled back to stare into her eyes.

He aligned his cock at her entrance. He kissed her while entering her in a rough and quick manner. He thrusted in and out of her immediately. He was just as rough and fast as the previous two times. She wrapped her arms around him. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She leaned her head to the side to give him better access. She screamed ecstatically at his nibbling on her earlobe. Their grunting and groaning blended.

"Don't stop, Tommy," Kim pleaded and cried. "Please."

"I won't, Kim," Tommy declared. "You can count on that."

Tommy kissed Kim hard, this thrusts coming rougher and faster. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He traced every inch of it. He smiled into it when she let out a heady moan. He traveled to her pulse point to nibble on it. She kissed his shoulder before running her tongue along it. He growled intensely while grabbing at her hair. His grip was so tight that he looked about ready to pull it out.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. He took hold of the headboard with both hands. His thrusts became rougher and faster. He leaned down to press a hard kiss to her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He buried his face into her neck. He proceeded to kiss it. He moved one hand to her head. He grabbed a fistful of hair while growling softly.

She let out a final moan as her climax took her. This triggered her boyfriend's climax. He bit down on her neck as he came with a muffled moan. Their bodies spasmed against each other. They held each other close, not wanting to let go. They were panting hard. They managed to catch their breath. Their heartrates returned to normal.

Tommy rolled off Kim to lay on his side. She turned over on hers with a contented sigh. She pulled the covers over them. He ran his hand over her hair. He twirled a strand around his finger. She took hold of his wrist. She turned her head to kiss his palm. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Their breathing mingled together.

"I can't believe we made love three times in rapid succession," he whispered breathlessly. "It was as if our sex drive increased dramatically during that time."

"Yeah," she answered honestly. She touched his cheek. "I loved how rough our lovemaking got, especially when we did it from behind."

"Yeah. I didn't think we'd do it in that position so early, but it was fun to do," Tommy responded with much joy.

"Yep," Kim agreed, giving a sharp nod. "Our increased sex drive is actually a side effect of our mating bond."

"Oh, really?" Tommy wondered.

"Mm-hmm," Kim said, nodding fast. "Zordon told us that his mating bond with Serena made their sex drive quite intense at times. It allowed them to make love multiple times in rapid succession without tiring out much. Sometimes, they did it six times in a row."

"Wow," Tommy exclaimed. "Who would've thought becoming mates for life would increase our sex drive?" He exhaled in a slow manner. "It sounds unreal to normal people."

"Many people will never understand how deep the bond between lifelong mates can go," Kim murmured.

"I can see Skull being shocked if he learned we were mated for life," Tommy said, smiling at an image of Skull's jaw dropping when they revealed the actual nature of their relationship playing in his mind. "Of course, I don't think he'd believe it."

"Me neither," Kim agreed. "That boy is such a bully that I don't know if he will ever find a girlfriend of his own. I can say the same for Bulk."

"Bulk and Skull just might find girls who like bullying others just as much as they do. You never know," Tommy commented matter-of-factly.

"Those girls might decide they bully others too much and dump them," Kim pointed out while giving a shrug.

"I meant what I said about Bulk and Skull needing their own TV show," Tommy said, snickering under his breath. "They would be so entertaining for audiences." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"They sure would," Kim responded, squeaking delightfully. "Maybe we could dunk them in a dunking tank."

"I'd love to do that," Tommy said, taking his head off the pillow and leaning toward her ear. "How about we get naked in that tank after the show is over?"

He blew into her ear before howling as if he were a wolf. She put her hand on his face and pushed him back to where he was looking at her. She shook her finger at him as he returned his head to the pillow.

"You are such a naughty boy that I can't stand it," Kim teased and flicked his nose twice.

"You are such a naughty girl that I can't stand it," Tommy retorted in a playful voice. "I don't care, though. I am glad you are my naughty girl."

She giggled. "I am glad you are my naughty boy."

"Speaking of being naughty, how about a little bit of this?" Tommy yelled and reached under the covers to pinch her butt. "How about this again?" He gave it another pinch and laughed at her slapping him on the shoulder. "I guess I got too naughty."

"Yes, you did," Kim growled in mock anger. "Then again, this is just as naughty." She reached under the covers and pinched his butt twice. "Was that enough for you?"

He smiled. "Very much so."

Tommy kissed Kim on the tip of her nose. They took their hands out from underneath the covers. They moved them toward each other until their fingers entwined.

"Did Zordon and Serena ever have any children?" Tommy asked curiously.

"No, they didn't. They were actually unable to have children," Kim muttered, sadness echoing from her voice. "Serena suffered multiple miscarriages that left her barren." She sniffled.

"That's unfortunate," Tommy commented with much sympathy. "It must've been very hard for them, especially since Eltarians can live for centuries." He frowned. "I don't think I could ever live for that long without having at least one child."

"It was very hard for Zordon and Serena, but they did declare Earth's humans as their children while they fought to protect them from Rita's wrath," Kim replied, a small smile crossing her lips. "In a way, they adopted them as their own."

"Oh," Tommy murmured in much amazement. "My parents took me camping several times throughout my childhood. They taught me how to survive in the wilderness in case I ever got lost."

Kim became thoughtful. "My parents did both things for me as well. Before their divorce, that is."

"It sucks you are a child of divorce, but at least your parents get along very well," Tommy whispered with relief. "I wish Jason's parents could do that."

"Ms. Lockard is quite the bitch. My friends and I have encountered her several times in various fast-food restaurants. She was always hateful toward us, especially Jason. She scolds him for being without adult supervision all the time," Kim mumbled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Jason is fifteen years old. He doesn't need adult supervision everywhere he goes. None of us do," Tommy commented with much seriousness.

"She doesn't care. She wants an adult near him at all times, no matter where he is. She has even threatened to call child protective services to report our parents for neglect," Kim explained, expressing anger.

Tommy scoffed in disbelief. "No way."

"I wish I was kidding. Our parents actually told her to go ahead and call CPS if she wanted the social workers to laugh in her face," Kim said, moving her eyebrows up and down. "She would be so humiliated at them siding with our parents because teens don't need adult supervision unless it is necessary."

"Because of that, she has never made a report for neglect," Tommy responded.

She nodded at him. "Exactly."

He brought her hand to his lips. He kissed the knuckles and rubbed them against his cheek. He touched the back of her hand. He planted two kisses on her palm. She became tingly all over. She giggled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have the tingly touch," she teased.

"Oh, yeah?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow. "Then come here!"

Tommy pushed Kim off him in which she screamed in much surprise. He moved over her to get on top of her. He pinned her legs down while growling playfully. He unleashed a tickle attack on her sides. She shrieked with laughter while beating on him with her fists.

"Okay! You win! I surrender!" Kim cried.

"Good," Tommy said as he ceased his assault. "Don't forget who wears the pants in this relationship."

"I believe that would be me," Kim teased and pointed her finger at herself.

"Sure, you are," Tommy retorted sarcastically.

"Nice use of sarcasm," Kim complimented.

"Thanks," Tommy whispered, a soft chuckle leaving his mouth. "You're good at using sarcasm yourself."

She giggled and kissed her boyfriend's lips. They pressed their foreheads together. They breathed in each other's scents.

"We're taking such a huge risk carrying on this affair," he whispered.

"I know, but there is one benefit to sneaking around. I get to have you all to myself," she replied lovingly and placed her hand on his cheek.

Tommy smiled. "So true. Come here."

Tommy kissed Kim tenderly. The kiss became passionate very quickly. Their tongues touched, and moans left their mouths. They wrapped their arms around each other. He broke the kiss and buried his face into her neck. He nibbled on it. She groaned softly yet excitedly. Their heartrates sped up. Electricity sped through their bodies.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim groaned in ecstasy. She whimpered at his touching her breasts and fondling them. "Yes! Yes!"

"That's it, my love," Tommy hissed in seduction. He licked at her pulse point and sucked on it. "Shout it to the world."

Tommy bit down on his girlfriend's neck. She screamed so loudly that she sent an echo throughout the room. He captured her lips in possessive kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, smiling at her moaning. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. The world faded around them as they became engaged in more lovemaking.


	28. Needing Each Other

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-eight of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. There is also sexual content. Like before, do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. The next action scene is coming up very soon. So is Scorpina's first appearance. More elements of "Green With Evil" will be featured. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 28: Needing Each Other

Tommy and Kim were immersed in a game of checkers while sitting on her bed in the late evening. He had red while she had black. The box lay next to them. He narrowed his eyes at the board's right side. He wasn't sure about which of his checkers to move. An idea came to his mind. He decided to move one forward. She rubbed her chin. She appeared to be deep in thought. She pushed a checker to the square in front of his. He jumped it to take it away. He laughed smugly as he held it up.

"Take that, Kim!" he announced.

"You will regret saying that," she said, putting hand on a checker on the board's left side. She double-jumped two of his checkers. She reached the end. She chuckled delightfully. "King me."

"Talk about being a wise-girl, Kim," Tommy huffed as he put the checker on top of hers.

"Who cares?" Kim said, sitting up tall and proud. "You made me happy."

"I know one more thing that would make you happy," Tommy said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What's that?" Kim wondered. She yelled at his grabbing her cheeks and pulling her face toward his. She felt him press a kiss to her lips. She pulled away, which made him laugh warmly. "That does make me happy."

"Good. Never forget that I am the best kisser," Tommy said, letting go of her and winking at her.

"I won't, ma'am," Kim said, saluting him. She laughed when he gave her an annoyed look. "I mean, sir. I don't know what possessed me to say ma'am." She gave a shrug.

"You're a weirdo, Kim," Tommy teased with a smile.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Kim commented and blew a raspberry.

"A weirdo," Tommy responded and spoke gibberish.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Kim said, giggling softly.

"A weirdo," Tommy said with a playful growl.

"It takes one to know one!" Kim blurted out in great glee.

"That was really sneaky, Kim," Tommy said, shaking his finger at his girlfriend.

Kim blew another raspberry at her boyfriend. She grabbed the box and opened it. He picked up the board to dump the pieces in. He folded it and placed it inside. She closed the box before running her tongue all over the inside of her mouth. She set it on the floor next to her nightstand. She looked him in the eye.

"You're a fantastic checker player," Tommy said sweetly and flicked her nose twice.

"Thank you. So are you," Kim replied with much warmth and patted his cheek twice.

"The checker game reminded me of _The Rescuers Down Under,_ " Tommy said and smiled widely. "I can never get enough of Jake and Sparky's playing checkers."

"Jake's annoyance made all of us laugh very hard when we went to see it in theaters, especially Zack. He fell out of his chair!" Kim blurted out.

"I wish I could've seen that," Tommy commented with a snicker. "I would've been laughing my head off at that."

"It was a clear case of disliking losing," Kim replied, moving her head from side to side and tossing her hair about.

He looked very serious. "No one likes losing, but that doesn't give you the right to be a sore loser."

"I hate it when sore losers suck the fun out of a game," Kim griped and gritted her teeth.

"I do too," Tommy added.

"I think sore losers should be slapped silly and given kicks to their asses," Kim commented, scoffing to herself. "They suck ass big time."

"How about we put feet up their asses after that?" Tommy suggested and moved his eyebrows up and down.

She squealed eagerly. "I'd love to do that and fart in their faces. Then they'd really stink."

He waved his hand in front of his face while mouthing 'Shoo-wee.' She ruffled his hair. He swatted her hand aside and grabbed a strand of hers. He tickled her cheek with it. She took hold of his wrist, which made him let go of it. She curled his hand into a fist and began hitting him with it.

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Kim yelled joyfully.

"Very funny," Tommy said, pulling his fist out of her grasp. He knocked on her head. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"There is no one here but Ms. Brain," Kim answered in a high-pitched voice. She smiled at his laying his fist in his lap. "It'd be cool to be able to speak like the chipmunks in _Alvin and the Chipmunks._ "

"Let's find a helium tank and release it into a room. Then you go in there and breathe in it. You should be able to speak like a chipmunk," Tommy teased and winked at her.

"You should be a chipmunk along with me," Kim said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Tommy shook his head rapidly. "No."

Kim nodded just as fast. "Yes."

He pointed his finger in her face and moved it in all directions. She mimicked his movements with her head. She pretended to get dizzy and made a funny noise. He flicked her nose.

"I am sure you never worried too much when there was a tornado warning issued while you were living in Moore," she said.

"I didn't, but that didn't mean my family didn't have a disaster plan. Our plan was to go down to the center of the basement and cover ourselves with blankets. We had football helmets for extra protection," he explained with pride.

"That's an excellent plan," Kim said, looking very impressed. "You won't need it much because of this state's lack of tornadoes."

"The reason why the West Coast doesn't get that many tornadoes per year is because the Pacific Ocean isn't as warm and unstable," Tommy said.

"That is true," Kim replied. "The strongest tornado to hit California was an F2. It hit Los Angeles in 1983. It did a lot of damage to the city's convention center. Its wind speed was one hundred twenty-five miles per hour."

"That's the equivalent of a category three hurricane!" Tommy blurted out in amazement.

"Exactly," Kim agreed.

"I heard that California experiences thirty thousand earthquakes a year," Tommy exclaimed. "That sounds so unreal."

"It does, but it is true. We can't feel the majority of earthquakes. Sometimes, Rita causes earthquakes with her monster attacks," Kim muttered, fear lining her voice. "We can never be sure if an earthquake is one of many that strike the state every day or Rita herself. That is until the team gets the alert from Zordon that a monster is on the loose."

"Do you hate the fighting sometimes?" Tommy wondered.

"Mm-hmm," Kim admitted, sniffling softly. "It hurts us when we hear civilians have been hurt due to one of Rita's brutal attacks. Still, we fight because we must. We're saviors of Earth. It depends on us to protect it from evil."

"It is a dirty job being a superhero, but someone has to do it," Tommy commented.

"That's right," Kim said, nodding at him.

"We may be on opposite sides of the war, but at least we can meet in secret. If we can't meet in person, then we can meet in the dreamscape," Tommy murmured with much comfort. "I love you more than life itself."

"I love you more than life itself as well," Kim replied very lovingly. "Come here."

Kim kissed Tommy with great passion. She slipped her tongue into his mouth while wrapping her arms around his neck. She traced every inch of it. She smiled at his excited groans. She climbed into his lap, getting legs on either side of him. He brought his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He slid one hand into her hair while he kept the other on the small of her back. They strove to get as close to each other as possible. They kissed once more. Their hearts pounded against their chests. Electricity raced through their bodies. They broke apart. They stared at each other with much intensity.

"You are so beautiful that you take my breath away," Tommy whispered very seductively.

"You are so handsome that you take my breath away," Kim said very huskily. "Here I come."

Kim kissed Tommy in great fierceness. Their tongues touched, and moans left their mouths. He pulled away to kiss her neck. She leaned her head to the side. This gave him better access. He trailed his lips to her ear. He nibbled on it gently. She moaned headily at his increasing the pressure somewhat. He planted kisses on her chest. He went to her pulse point. He proceeded to suck on it. She screamed ecstatically at his giving it a hard bite. He pulled back and looked at her.

He grabbed the hem of her blouse. He moved it upward as he swallowed hard. She raised her arms, and he removed it. He threw it to the floor. She took his t-shirt off, throwing it toward hers. She kissed him once more. He pushed her down on her back and settled in between her legs. He touched her breasts to fondle them. She sighed in much pleasure. He slid his hands all over her body, as did she with hers on his. The world faded around them as they became lost in lovemaking.

00000

Kim moaned pleasurably as Tommy moved inside her just after midnight. She was on her back. He hovered over her. He kissed her passionately. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. He smiled at her heady moans. He pulled away from her. He proceeded to kiss her neck. She slid her hands up and down his back as she kissed his shoulder. She traveled to his pulse point and sucked on it. He grabbed at the covers. He groaned ecstatically. He nuzzled her jaw before licking at it. He went to her pulse point, sucking on it hard. His thrusts grew harder and faster. His body tightened with every passing second. She whimpered and moved her hands to his shoulders. She gave them hard squeezes.

He pulled away from her neck to kiss her lips again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against them at her moaning quietly. He traced every inch of it in a slow yet steady manner. He trailed kisses to her neck. He gave it a gentle blow before licking at it. He worked his way up to her ear. He nibbled on it. He traced it with his tongue, causing her to groan. The familiar fire started to build within both of them.

Tommy pressed a possessive kiss to his girlfriend's lips while sliding his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly at first, but he upped his pace. He teased her nipples with his thumbs. He pinched them hard. She groaned softly yet excitedly. He broke their kiss. He reached down to take the right breast into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple. He sucked on it hard. She screamed, grabbing the headboard with both hands. She arched her back. He turned toward the left breast to lavish it with the same amount of attention. She whimpered, her back forming another arch. He came to her eye level. They stared into each other's lust-filled eyes.

He felt the fire within him reaching its peak. He reached down between them and massaged her clit. She emitted such a loud moan that it echoed through the room and into the hallway. She tightened her grip on the headboard. He leaned down, capturing her lips in a hard kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, and she whimpered very quietly. Their tongues wrestled each other for control. He increased the speed and intensity of their thrusts.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. He grabbed at her hair very tightly. He looked about ready to pull it out. She slipped her arms around his neck. She kissed him very passionately. Their tongues touched, and groans left their mouths. She moved his hands over his back and chest. She traced every muscle that lined them. His thrusts became harder and faster. His body got tighter with every passing second. He buried his face into her neck.

"Come for me, Kim," Tommy yelled fiercely. "Come now!"

Tommy made three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers. He managed to bring him and Kim to climax with no time in between. Their bodies spasmed against each other. They panted hard, and they emitted soft whimpers. He couldn't stay up and collapsed on top of her. He laid his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair. She stroked his shoulder with one hand and his head with the other.

"You are just amazing every time we make love," she said and ran her tongue over her teeth.

"You are too," he said, sighing in much content. "We've made love nine times over the course of our time together." He chuckled. "I enjoy having a heightened sex drive."

"I enjoy it just as much as you do," Kim squeaked joyfully. "Even if we weren't mated for life, we still would've had an increased sex drive due to raging hormones."

"Humans are hardwired to have sex. They always go for those who will give them what they need sexually," Tommy pointed out and rolled on his back. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. "People will screw unattractive mates if they are sexually exciting."

"Veronica told me that only attractive people should become parents. Give me a break. Just because an attractive couple has children doesn't mean they will be good-looking," Kim mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"My birth mom wasn't good-looking in the least bit. I don't know if my birth dad was, but it is possible," Tommy commented.

"Everyone says I look like my mother," Kim admitted. "They are right, except Mom has red hair. I have Dad's brown hair." She gave a shrug. "Both of them have great looks."

"So do my parents. In fact, people have said I looked enough like Mom and Dad to pass as their biological son," Tommy said, a small smile crossing his face. "It makes feel good to hear that."

"Resembling their adoptive parents can help adopted kids put their unfortunate pasts behind them," Kim murmured with a happy sigh. "When Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and I saw _Free Willy_ in theaters this past summer, a moviegoer told us she thought Jesse looked a lot like Annie. We agreed with her."

"I loved _Free Willy_ when I went to go see it in theaters with my parents. Willy looked so sad when he was captured," Tommy whispered, frowning. "In fact, his capture was illegal. Puget Sound was designated an orca reserve after the Pacific Northwest orca captures of the 1960s and 1970s ended."

"Unfortunately, I don't think that would stop any boat captain who is willing to make money off captured orcas," Kim muttered in disgust.

He brought his hand to her shoulder. He stroked it in such a light manner that it seemed he wasn't even touching it.

"If there is one thing I am grateful for, it's that I have found the love of my life," Tommy admitted, hugging Kim tightly. "It is so rare for teens to find the ones they want to be with for the rest of their lives."

"I can see Veronica calling us liars if we told her we were the loves of each other's lives," Kim said, pointing her finger at her temple and twirling it in circles. She made cuckoo sounds, causing him to smile.

"You're right that she would be cuckoo," Tommy commented, kissing the top of her head as she laid her hand on his chest. "She will never understand true love. I don't see her hanging on to a boy for very long."

She traced circles into his chest. "I can see her cheating on every boy she dates. She doesn't look like the faithful type."

"I agree," Tommy said, scoffing. "Don't worry about that spoiled brat, Beautiful. You are a million times the girl she could ever hope to be."

"I'm glad you said that. If you hadn't, I would've tickled you until you did," Kim teased, removing her head from his chest to look at him.

He laughed tauntingly. "Do it. I dare you."

"Nah. I'd rather not do that now," Kim said while shaking her head.

"Spoilsport," Tommy mumbled.

Kim pointed her finger in his face. "I heard that."

Tommy grabbed Kim's finger and pulled her hand toward his face. He opened it to plant a kiss on her palm. He rubbed his cheek against it. He kissed each of the knuckles after turning it over.

"I was wondering. Have you ever cursed in front of your parents by accident?" Tommy asked.

"I've done it several times," Kim admitted. "What about you?"

"The same," Tommy answered. "I saw Mom giving herself the middle finger in front of the hallway bathroom's mirror when I was eight. I went to Dad and showed it to him. I asked him what it meant. He was horrified and demanded to know where I had learned it." He laughed at remembering that moment. "I told him I saw Mom do it. He went off on her. They told me it was a sign of great disrespect and that I should never do it. They grounded me for the rest of the day. I haven't done it since then with the exception of to myself in the mirror."

"I have never flipped my parents off, but they did show it to me once and told me never to do it. I haven't done it, except to myself in the mirror," Kim said.

"We are lucky to have great parents," Tommy murmured in relief. "So are Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy with theirs."

Kim nodded in agreement and kissed her boyfriend. He sighed heavily after she pulled away. He touched the back of his head.

"I need to get home," he whispered regretfully.

"All right," she answered and sat up along with him. "I enjoyed our night together."

Tommy smiled. "I did too."

Tommy got out of the bed. He picked up his underwear and pants from beside it. He put the former on, followed by the latter. He grabbed his t-shirt to put it on. He went over to the front of the bed, getting his socks and tennis shoes. He sat down. He put on his socks and shoes. He proceeded to tie the shoelaces while singing nonsense.

Kim slipped out of the bed. She approached her dresser and opened the first drawer. She grabbed her pink nightshirt and pink night shorts. She closed it before opening the second one. She pulled out white socks and blue underwear. She went over to the nightstand. She put on her underwear and socks, followed by her nightclothes. She went over to the window as her boyfriend stood up after finishing tying his shoelaces. She opened it, and he came to her side.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," Tommy said and kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait for that," Kim whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She watched him climb out and go out of sight. She heard the gate door open and close. She closed the window to lock it. She returned to her bed, getting back in. She laid on her side facing the window. She turned off the lamp and closed her eyes. She fell into a peaceful sleep.

00000

Tommy reached the Oliver residence within eight minutes. He stopped in the driveway and stared at the house. He grew determined and headed around back. He crossed the backyard. He approached a slightly open window that led into his room. He felt lucky it was as low to the ground as Kim's was. This allowed ease of climbing in and out. He knew there was no way he would've been able to climb out it safely if his house had stairs. He would've had to take them. That would've increased the risk of him being caught.

He opened the window wider and climbed in carefully. He emitted a long yawn. He turned around to close it as quietly as he could. He locked it. He approached his nightstand, turning on the lamp. He untied his shoes. He took them off. He went to the dresser and opened the second drawer to pull out his green shorts and green sleeveless shirt. He walked to the bed, laying them on it. He took off his t-shirt and tossed it on the bed. He removed his pants, throwing them on top of it.

Tommy grabbed his shorts and put them on. He repeated both actions with his shirt. He smoothed it out with both hands. He grabbed his t-shirt. He went to the dresser to put it in the drawer. He closed it in which he took great care not to make any noise. He grabbed his pants after going to his bed. He approached the closet door to open it. He hung his pants on their hangers and closed it. He went to his bed, slipping in. He turned off the lamp before pulling the covers up to his chest. He lay on his side facing the window.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought about Kim. He was amazed at how many times they made love over the course of their get-together. He didn't think their heightened sex drive would be the result of their mating bond. He wondered if such a thing would occur in the dreamscape as well. He hoped so because he knew they would be able to be there for as long as they felt they needed to be.

His thoughts drifted to tomorrow night's meeting. He was looking forward to it very much. He hoped he and his girlfriend would be able to make love more than they did tonight. He enjoyed playing board games with her tonight and wanted to do that again tomorrow night. Perhaps they could play SORRY because she mentioned having it when he was with her. He loved that game, for it was one of his favorites.

Tommy reached over and grabbed a small stuffed brown bear that he won at the Oklahoma state fair last year. He placed it against his chest. He wrapped his arm around it. He looked toward the clock. He saw it read twelve-twenty-eight. He buried his face into the pillow. He yawned and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	29. Waffle House Breakfast and New Plans

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-nine of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter features the first appearance of Jason's family that was mentioned in previous chapters. I decided it was time to feature them and show their relationship. Elements of "Green With Evil" will be featured in the next few chapters. This includes lines and scenes from part two. Scorpina's first appearance is also coming up. I am looking forward to doing that very much. Ernie and the Youth Center will return after not appearing for a long while very soon. Stay tuned for chapter thirty.

XXXXX

Chapter 29: Waffle House Breakfast/New Plans

Waffle House was somewhat quiet in the midmorning two days later. A young man entered and sat in the bar's third stool. A waiter approached him with her notepad and pen in hand. Eric, forty-year-old Elisa, Jason, and twelve-year-old Annie were seated at a table near the bathroom. The former two sat together. The latter two were across from them.

Elisa picked up a piece of bacon and popped it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed with a loud gulp. Being Caucasian, she was the same height as Jason was. She was rather tanned. She was very lean and contained a muscular frame. Her short brown hair was rather shaggy. She had bags underneath her brown eyes. She had wrinkles here and there on her face, including laugh lines.

Annie grabbed her orange juice to take a long sip. She laid it down before smacking her lips. She was tall for her age, but she looked normal. She resembled her mother with the exception of blue eyes and long blond hair. Her face had so many freckles that someone could connect them to each other and make a picture on it. Her skin wasn't as tanned.

Eric cut a piece of waffle and stuck it in his mouth. He chewed it up before swallowing with a loud gulp. He looked toward Jason, who picked up his cream-filled coffee and took a long sip. He watched him put it down. Jason grabbed his fork and poked it into his scrambled eggs. He looked toward his father, who raised an eyebrow.

"Jason, I never thought I'd see you drinking coffee. Teens don't drink coffee often," Robert said and cut more of his waffle.

"I thought I could use a buzz from the caffeine, Dad," Jason responded, getting a decent amount of eggs on his fork. He put them in his mouth. He chewed quickly. He swallowed before laying it down. "Tommy and Kim drink coffee. Why can't I?"

"Nobody said you couldn't. It just surprised Elisa and me when you ordered coffee. That's all," Eric pointed out.

"There is a first time for everything," Jason said, grabbing his coffee. He sipped a bit of it and laid it down. "No one should forget that."

"Be careful, bro. You'll get hyper if you drink too much," Annie warned, eyeing her stepbrother.

"We don't want you bouncing off the walls in here," Elisa said and chuckled to herself.

"Don't worry. I plan to drink only one or two more cups," Jason assured.

"Good for you," Eric commented and ate more of his waffle.

Jason shrugged and popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. He chewed it quickly, swallowing it. Eric grabbed his orange juice and sipped a little bit of it. He smacked his lips while looking at his son and stepdaughter.

"Isn't it great that we're eating breakfast together at Waffle House on Sunday morning?" Eric asked in a happy voice.

"It's wonderful, Dad," Jason said gleefully. "Many people are attending church at this hour. After that, many churchgoing teens will head for their favorite hangouts, including the Youth Center."

"You don't have to go to church to be a good Christian," Elisa said, putting her bacon down. "In fact, you can have church anywhere, even in your own home."

Annie frowned. "Unfortunately, not all Christians practice what they preach. This is especially true for those who are only going to church to be part of a group."

Jason emitted a heavy sigh. "Some people will do anything for attention, including making fools of themselves on national television."

Eric cupped his chin in his hand. He saw Michelle as one such person who would be willing to act like a fool on TV just to be noticed. He remembered all the times she acted like a drama queen when she didn't get her way. This included when he refused to take Jason out of karate lessons, which he signed him up for when he was eight. He laid it on the table. He noticed Annie being deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Annie?" Eric wondered.

"I am thinking about how I should jump out of Jason's birthday cake," Annie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Jason looked at her with a smirk. "You should jump into the cake while your mother is baking it." He elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow! I think you cracked something!" Annie groaned and rubbed her side.

"Aw. Did I hurt the little baby?" Jason taunted.

Annie growled menacingly. "I'll show you a little baby!"

Annie brought her hand to Jason's side and tickled it. He laughed and swatted her hand away. She punched him in the shoulder. She aimed for it again, but he caught her fist in his hand. He unleashed a tickle attack on her armpit. She pulled herself out of his grasp and smacked him in the back of his head. He mimicked her action, except he got her in the temple. They stuck their tongues out at each other. Mock anger appeared on Eric's face.

"Kids, you better cut it out before I make you!" Eric threatened with playfulness. The adolescents pulled their tongues back into their mouths and looked at him. "I mean it!"

"We can't cut it out!" Annie squealed.

"It'll grow right back!" Jason added and laughed.

"Sure, it will," Eric said and looked over his son's shoulder. "Hey, is that Halle Berry over there?"

"Where?" Jason said excitedly. He looked over his shoulder, but he didn't see the actress. He became disappointed. He turned back to his father, who laughed his head off. Elisa and Annie tried to stifle snickers, but they couldn't help themselves. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. You're such a comedian, Dad."

"I can't believe you still fall for that!" Eric said.

"You'd think you would've wised up to that trick," Annie said and crossed her arms.

"I can't help it when someone mentions my favorite actress," Jason muttered with a shrug.

"Someone needs to insert a bigger brain in here," Annie joked and tapped his temple with her finger.

"I think you're the one who needs a bigger brain," Jason retorted and pushed her hand aside.

Eric let out a small chuckle. He felt something hit him in the back of his head, followed by another. He looked over his shoulder to see two napkin balls sitting in the empty seat. His eyes turned upward and spotted a boy sitting at the next table. His mother talked with a waiter at the bar. She was oblivious to what was going on. Eric narrowed his eyes at him. Jason and Annie glanced over his shoulder at him. Elisa looked over hers at him as well.

"Hey, kid. Please, stop throwing those balls. I mean it," Eric warned quietly.

"I didn't throw anything," the boy said innocently.

"You did so. I can see the balls in this seat. You're the only one sitting there," Eric said and pointed his finger downward.

"I'm telling you. I didn't throw anything," the boy replied and shook his head.

"Just leave us alone, okay?" Jason said.

"We're trying to eat our breakfast," Annie added.

Eric turned around to resume eating his breakfast. So did Elisa, Jason, and Annie with theirs. Another ball hit Eric in the head. He glared over his shoulder at the boy. Kyle and Kim followed his lead. Elisa shot a glare at him as well.

"All right, kid. I'm warning you. Quit throwing those balls!" Eric commented loudly.

"I didn't do anything!" the boy said defiantly.

Eric gestured the three balls. "Don't lie, kid! You're the only one in this whole restaurant! How did the balls end up here then?"

"Someone must've put them there!" the boy blurted out.

"I don't think so," Annie retorted.

Jason looked angry. "If you think you can do whatever you want, you've got another—"

"I'll handle this from here, sir," the mother interrupted as she approached her son. "Hand over the balls."

"But, Mom, I didn't—" the boy started.

The mother gave him a stern look and held out her hand. "Hand them over!"

The boy mumbled inaudible words and handed the balls to his mother. She gripped them and gave him a glare.

"What have I told you about disturbing the other customers? Say you're sorry to this family," the mother demanded.

The boy cowered and looked toward Eric, Elisa, Jason, and Annie. He fidgeted somewhat and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry for throwing the napkin balls," the boy apologized.

"Thank you," the mother replied and eyed the family guiltily. "I'm sorry. I should've paid closer attention to him."

"It's all right. Kids are often sneaky these days," Eric replied sympathetically.

"You're telling me," the mother said and scoffed. "Every time I turn my back, he goofs around after I tell him not to. I thought he'd be better behaved on Sunday morning, but I was wrong."

"Don't worry. He didn't ruin this morning for us," Annie commented.

"That's good," the mother whispered and took her son's hand. "It's time for us to go."

The mother pulled her son to his feet and guided him toward the cashier. Eric, Elisa, Jason, and Annie glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"It annoys me when kids think no one is looking and start fooling around," Eric mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"At least that boy's mother became aware of what was going on and stopped him. Many parents couldn't care less if their children disrupt other people's meals at restaurants," Jason whispered and let out a heavy sigh.

Annie held up her hands. "What is this world coming to when parents refuse to control their kids?"

Elisa blew her bangs out of her eyes and let out a quiet huff. "It's turning into a crazy world."

Eric, Jason, and Annie nodded in agreement. She grabbed her fork and knife to cut a piece of her ham-and-cheese omelet. She put it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed with a loud gulp.

"Look on the bright side, Dad. I turned out just fine, despite Mom has caused a great deal of drama," Jason commented in relief.

"You sure did," Eric said proudly. He became serious and frowned. "I loved your mother, but she drove me up the wall with her histrionics. I couldn't take it anymore." He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know why I married her in the first place."

"You married Michelle because you were in love, honey," Elisa said, gazing at her husband. She touched his shoulder. "You didn't know she would turn crazy."

"People say you shouldn't diss adults, but I don't like Ms. Lockard, especially when she makes unannounced visits to our house," Annie muttered in some nervousness. "She sounds drunk sometimes."

"She pulls these antics. Then she demands to know why I don't want to spend time with her," Jason said frustratingly. "Elisa, I see you more as my mother than I do her. You respect my boundaries while she doesn't."

"That's what a mother is supposed to do, whether she is biological or not," Elisa responded lovingly. She felt Eric put his arm around her. "I would never suggest an adult accompany you to any public place. You are old enough to do stuff on your own."

"There is no way I am letting this woman go," Eric said, giving his wife a hug.

"You have to let me go, so I can finish my breakfast," Elisa pointed out and blew a raspberry at him.

"Duly noted," Eric commented and released his hold on her. "We better finish our breakfast too."

Eric, Elisa, Jason, and Annie proceeded to finish their breakfast. More people began to enter the restaurant.

00000

Rita went up the Lunar Palace's balcony stairs fifteen minutes later. Squatt, Baboo, Goldar, and Dragontor were right behind her. The former two stopped before them. The latter two came to her side as she adjusted the Repulsascope. She looked through it. She saw Jason opening and closing his hands. He made quacking sounds. His father, his stepmother, and his stepsister laughed aloud. She tried to hold back a snicker, but she couldn't help herself.

"Jason is entertaining his family during breakfast in a restaurant," Rita said, her hand balling into a fist. "That is so cute, not!"

"You should check out what is going on with the other Rangers," Goldar suggested.

"You're right, Goldar," Rita replied, turning the Repulsascope west a tiny bit. She peered into it, seeing Zack drive the RADBUG through the sky toward the Command Center. Billy and Trini were with him. "Well, well, Zack is taking Billy and Trini to the Command Center."

"I am sure they are going to repair the Command Center some more," Dragontor commented and growled softly.

"I wonder what Kimberly is doing," Rita whispered curiously. "She has to be up like the others are by now."

Rita shifted the Repulsascope east some. She gazed through it and caught sight of Kim sipping coffee from a mug in the Baxter residence's kitchen. She chuckled and eyed the golden warrior and dragon.

"All of the Rangers preoccupied this morning," Rita yelled with great glee. "I love it when that happens!" She squealed.

"Something tells me Jason is planning to meet Zack and Kimberly at Billy's house, so they can go to the Command Center," Dragontor pointed out.

Goldar patted his comrade's shoulder. "Dragontor is right. I think this would be the perfect time to think of a new plan."

Rita tightened her grip on her wand. "Yes, it would. What would be a very good plan?"

Rita, Goldar, Dragontor, Squatt, and Baboo cupped their chins in their hands. They became deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea came to Squatt's mind. He babbled eagerly. Rita, Goldar, and Dragontor turned around.

"What is it, Squatt?" Rita wondered.

"Why don't you kidnap Jason and imprison him in the Dark Dimension?" Squatt suggested.

Rita formed a big smile on her face and approached the duo. "That is a great idea, Squatt!"

"How about you let Goldar take care of Jason while Tommy battles the other Power Rangers?" Baboo added.

"I love that idea too! Without their leader, the Rangers will be easy targets!" Rita blurted out with much delight.

Goldar unsheathed his sword and came to her side along with Dragontor. "That's right."

"It is so brilliant!" Rita said, pumping her fist. "Tommy can take a squadron of Putties and attack wherever he wants to. After tiring Billy, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly out, he can summon the Dragonzord and do battle with their zords."

"All of that sounds excellent, my empress. It sucks that I won't be a participant in this battle," Dragontor grumbled in much disappointment.

"Not to worry, Dragontor. You and Scorpina will go up against the Rangers in another attack. I am summoning her to the palace later on today," Rita said comfortingly.

Dragontor expressed happiness. "That's great."

"I can't wait to see Scorpina again, Rita. I miss her a lot," Goldar growled warmly.

"I do too," Rita commented, laughing evilly. "She was a great asset to me in the first war with Zordon. She did a great deal of damage."

"Just make sure you don't ever tell her you had Goldar kill—" Baboo started.

"Don't even say that name, Baboo!" Goldar warned very sternly. He emitted a fierce snarl. "I mean it! I don't want you or anyone else mentioning it in my presence! Is that clear?"

Squatt and Baboo nodded rapidly while appearing quite fearful. Goldar showed much satisfaction. Dragontor leaned toward Rita, who eyed him carefully. He swung his tail up and down.

"What was he talking about?" Dragontor asked confusingly and tapped his temple with his finger.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Rita whispered seriously.

"Oh," Dragontor murmured. "Anyway, you should tell Tommy about these new plans."

"Yes," Rita agreed. "I need to see what he is doing first. I don't want to risk anyone getting suspicious."

Rita went to the Repulsascope. Goldar and Dragontor turned around. She turned it west somewhat and looked through it. She saw Tommy drinking orange juice from a glass in the Oliver residence's kitchen. She saw Josh's van was gone. She laughed and looked over her shoulder at her minions.

"Tommy is home alone! His parents have gone somewhere!" Rita yelled happily.

"What are you waiting for? Summon him!" Dragontor yelled impatiently.

Rita narrowed her eyes at him. "I will, Dragontor. Keep your armor on!"

Rita gazed at the Repulsascope and leaned her wand against it. She put her hands on her temples. She closed her eyes, putting in much concentration.

00000

Tommy approached the Oliver residence's kitchen sink and placed his glass there. He headed for the living room and went to the couch to sit down. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he came to one playing _The Terminator._ The scene where the Terminator entered the police station came on. He laid the remote on the couch.

Tommy propped his head up with his elbow on the arm. Josh and Kerri left the house thirty minutes ago to explore Angel Grove. They offered him to come with him. He turned them down politely because he wanted time alone after having such a busy first week of school. They told him they understood and that they would be gone until later this afternoon. He said he was fine with that.

He thought about last night's meeting with Kim at her mother's house. He enjoyed playing board games with her, including checkers and SORRY. He managed to win the majority of rounds they played. They also made love several times. Their sex drive wasn't quite as strong as it was the night before. He stayed until midnight. Before he left, they agreed to meet in Angel Grove Park on Tuesday night.

He narrowed his eyes at the TV as the scene went to the Terminator killing the police officers and Sarah waking up at the sound of their screaming. He cupped his chin in his hand. He appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly, he felt something in his head. He touched his temple and began to concentrate. He let out a long yawn before smacking his lips.

 _"Tommy, I need you at the palace,"_ Rita said.

Tommy exhaled. He wondered if Rita had come up with another plan to attack the Power Rangers. He wished she would hold off a little longer, but he knew he couldn't turn her down. He picked up the remote, turning off the TV. He returned it to the couch. He stood up to go to the window. He looked out it, seeing the coast was clear. He approached the TV and closed his eyes. He concentrated. Kako and the spell rose to the surface. Both went through his mind, taking control. Kako's evil laugh could be heard.

Tommy opened his eyes with green flashing in them. He teleported to the Lunar Palace. He appeared next to the balcony stairs. Rita turned around, smiling at him. She approached him. Goldar and Dragontor came to her side. They made eye contact with him. They looked quite happy to see him. Dragontor snorted fire from his nose.

"Welcome back, Tommy," Rita greeted.

"I am happy to see you, my empress," Tommy said, bowing to her with much respect. "Have you come up with another plan to tackle the Power Rangers?" He smiled evilly.

"Yes, I have. It was actually Squatt and Baboo's idea. The plan is to kidnap Jason and imprison him in the Dark Dimension. Goldar will take care of him. Then you will take a squadron of Putties and attack a place of your choice. After you tire the other Rangers out, you are to summon the Dragonzord and attack wherever you please," Rita explained. "Jason is having breakfast with his family. Kimberly is having a cup of coffee at her mother's place. Zack is taking Billy and Trini to the Command Center in the RADBUG. We believe Jason will meet Zack and Kimberly at Billy's place to go with them to the Command Center."

"It sounds like a good plan, Empress Rita," Tommy commented with much eagerness. "How about I attack Angel Grove Park like we did last time? Instead of the lake area, I will choose another part of it to attack. After that, I will summon the Dragonzord and unleash its fury on a forest outside of Angel Grove."

"All of that sounds very good, my Green Ranger," Rita responded.

"You will be happy to know that Rita is summoning Scorpina later on today," Goldar growled with a cackle.

"She and I will participate in another attack!" Dragontor added gleefully.

"That's nice," Tommy said and chuckled sinisterly. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Just keep Scorpina's stinger away from me!" Baboo cried fearfully. "I hate that thing!" He whimpered. "I hate it with a passion!"

"Me too," Squatt agreed. "It hurts so badly when we are stung by that thing!"

Tommy understood Squatt and Baboo's fear of Scorpina's sting. He recalled Goldar telling him how painful it was while he was having his snack Thursday afternoon. He hoped he would never have to deal with being stung by it, but he was prepared to do that as best he could.

"Empress Rita, my parents won't be home until late this afternoon. They're exploring Angel Grove. Would you mind if I hung out here for a little bit?" Tommy wondered.

Rita nodded at him. "Sure."

"You can hang out with Dragontor and me," Goldar commented with a laugh. "You and I can have an arm-wrestling match."

Tommy gazed at him. "I'd like that very much. I need to test my strength against yours."

"I play the winner!" Dragontor called and clapped twice.

"What are we waiting for?" Goldar growled very eagerly. "Come on!"

Tommy, Goldar, and Dragontor left the throne room. They talked about the upcoming attack against the Power Rangers. Squatt and Baboo walked up to Rita.

"I have to admit it is nice to have Tommy around," Squatt commented and spoke gibberish.

"He may scare us for the fun of it, but at least he is smart and plans ahead," Baboo added with a laugh.

Rita squeaked. "Yes. How about the three of us get something to drink?"

Squatt and Baboo voiced their agreement and pumped their fists. Rita smiled with much warmth. She waved her hand toward herself and headed out of the throne room. They were right behind her.


	30. Waiting and Kidnapping

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over three hundred reivews. I want to give TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever a shoutout for being the three hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, SpecialK92, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has elements from "Green With Evil." More is coming in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 30: Waiting/Kidnapping

A northern mockingbird sat on the Cranston residence's roof in the late morning. It ran its beak through its chest feathers. It shook its entire body to rid it of excess dirt. It spread its wings and flew to the tree closet to the garage. It landed on a branch near the bottom. It looked toward Zack and Kim, who were waiting for Jason. She sat on the hood of the RADBUG while he stood next to it. He turned to his communicator and tapped the side of it. It beeped.

"I hope Billy and Trini are having some luck at the Command Center," Kim said and emitted a sharp exhale.

"Well, they haven't fixed communicators yet. They are still down," Zack replied disappointingly. He looked at her and placed his hands on his sides. "It looks like we are taking the RADBUG."

"What was it like driving this thing?" Kim wondered, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the windshield.

"It was pretty cool. I felt like a bird," Zack admitted and chirped as if he were a northern cardinal. He spoke gibberish. "Billy jokingly said watch out for traffic."

"Billy may be a serious genius, but he can make great jokes," Kim said, giggling to herself.

"He may be able to, but he will never top the jokester in this group," Zack said, standing tall and proud. "Nope, nope, nope."

She raised an eyebrow. "That means you."

"Exactly," Zack replied smugly. "If anyone thinks they can top me, they have another thing coming."

"Don't get smug. It will bite you on the ass," Kim warned.

He looked defiant. "Ha! That doesn't scare me."

She punched him in the arm. He stretched his arms above his head. He let out a long yawn before putting them at his sides. He cleared his throat. The mockingbird took off into the sky. It vanished behind the house, its chirps echoing on the wind.

"The RADBUG reminds me of the flying DeLorean in _Back to the Future Part II._ In fact, there were lots of flying cars in that movie," Kim commented.

"I know. It was funny when the DeLorean appeared in the middle of a skyway and nearly crashed into a taxi cab at the very beginning," Zack answered and imitated screeching tires and a honking horn.

"Marty was shocked when Doc told him that was the car they nearly crashed into," Kim said and crossed her left ankle over her right. "He couldn't believe it because he thought they were flying."

"Doc answered precisely to many things Marty said," Zack murmured and clasped his hands together. "It was funny every time."

"I say he was addicted to saying it," Kim suggested.

"I think so too. The RADBUG may not look like the DeLorean, but it is a damn cool car," Zack said and imitated starting an engine. "I think we will have flying cars like it in the future."

"I don't think there will be any flying Volkswagens," Kim responded, patting the hood of the car. "That's what this car is."

"Maybe there will. Maybe there won't," Zack said, giving a shrug. "Who knows what the future will bring?"

"There are so many possibilities. I hope none of us get eaten by a hologram shark from _Jaws 19,_ " Kim joked, as she remembered the animated shark 'eating' Marty. She imitated biting by opening and closing her mouth rapidly. "That part of _Back to the Future Part II_ was so funny."

"Shark still looks fake," Zack said in Marty's voice.

"Great imitation of Marty's voice," Kim complimented and clapped three times while squealing in delight.

"Thanks," Zack responded warmly. "In real life, people are constantly losing their common sense when they are accused of being cowards after they refuse to take dangerous dares. They have to prove they aren't. Of course, that's not being brave. That's being stupid."

"Jason used his common sense to spare our zords more damage," Kim said, sighing sadly. "Though they've returned to full power and are completely repaired, we don't want to go through that again." She frowned.

"I know, but there is always a chance that will happen again," Zack said honestly. "Like Zordon said, we must always expect the unexpected."

Kim nodded in agreement. She missed Zordon just as much as the others did. Though they had done well in holding themselves together in his absence, she still longed to hear his voice. There was no doubt they would be asking him why he never told them about a Green Ranger or a sixth Power Coin.

"I wonder what Tommy is doing on this Sunday morning," Zack whispered curiously.

"He's probably relaxing at home after his first full week at Angel Grove High. That can take a lot out of a new kid," Kim suggested.

"Why do I get this feeling that more new students will arrive at our school later on this year?" Zack wondered.

"I have the same feeling," Kim admitted, chuckling softly. "I hope the new students will be able to handle Bulk and Skull." She squealed delightfully. "I was amazed at how easily Tommy scared them off."

"Those two are big bullies, but we always manage to outsmart them. I remember when Bulk had Jason in a bear hug after he said the bench press record was still his," Zack explained. "I wanted to intervene, but Jason said he could handle it. He asked Bulk if he was ticklish. He started tickling him. Bulk tried to keep himself from laughing." He stifled a snicker.

Kim giggled. "Jason stepped on Bulk's foot. Bulk let go of him and ripped his pants. Everyone started laughing. Bulk motioned for Skull to help him. Skull went behind him and tried to pull his pants together, but he ripped them completely. He ran away. Bulk tried to chase him, but he fell flat on his face." She blew a raspberry.

"That served him right for messing with Jason," Zack said in a blunt voice. "Jason managed to find a weak point of his."

"Who would've thought Jason would get Bulk to let go of him by tickling him?" Kim wondered.

"Yeah. I do hope Jason had a nice breakfast with his family," Zack murmured, swallowing hard.

"Me too. I hope his mother didn't show up to make trouble," Kim whispered fearfully. "I remember when she showed up unannounced at his house while we were having a sleepover. His father and stepmother were staying at Hartson Motel that Friday night. Annie was sleeping over at Ginger's house. This was at the beginning of the year."

"She demanded he let her in. He told her he wouldn't. She started banging on the door. He got angry and yelled he would call the police if she didn't stop. She did and left. He refused to spend visitation with her for three months. He doesn't see her that much these days," Zack explained and shuddering in disgust. "I don't blame him one bit."

"She has no right to call herself his mother," Kim commented in anger. "Mrs. Scott does. I believe it is only a matter of time before Ms. Lockard loses her visitation rights."

Zack huffed. "I do too, Kim."

Zack and Kim looked both ways before turning to each other. They started talking about the trip to the Command Center.

00000

On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita was looking at Earth through her Repulsascope. Squatt and Baboo stood in the middle of the throne room. They chatted to each other. Goldar and Dragontor sat on the stairs as they played Go Fish. The latter took the first card and moved it to next to the fifth one. He glanced toward the former. He observed him narrowing his eyes at his cards. Tommy went home an hour ago.

"Do you have any fives, Goldar?" Dragontor wondered.

"I am sorry, Dragontor. Go fish," Goldar responded honestly. He smiled at the dragon drawing a card from the deck. "Do you have any aces?"

"I don't want to give mine up!" Dragontor yelled and shook his head.

"You have to," Goldar retorted bluntly, holding out his hand. "It is in the rules. Now, hand them over."

Dragontor growled irritatingly while handing his three aces to Goldar, who laid them and his ace down. Goldar smiled widely and stared at his four other matches.

"Another match for me!" Goldar announced with much pride.

"You don't have to brag about that, Goldar," Dragontor retorted, throwing his cards down.

Goldar growled and narrowed his eyes at him. "You're just bitter because you keep losing to me."

Dragontor blew a raspberry. "Whatever. Go kiss a rattlesnake for all I care."

Dragontor stood up with a loud grunt. Goldar gathered the cards to straighten them out. Dragontor walked to Rita's side.

"Is there anything interesting you are seeing, Empress Rita?" Dragontor wondered, his tail going up and down.

"I just saw an anaconda swallow a whole caiman in the Amazon rainforest," Rita answered as she gazed at him. "I also saw a caiman eat a fish."

Dragontor smirked. "Cool."

"That's nice, Rita," Goldar said. He stood up, coming to the dragon's side. "How about you check out what Jason, Zack, and Kimberly are doing?" He cackled.

"I agree," Dragontor commented and gave a thumbs-up. "I wouldn't waste time standing there, Empress. You should do it now."

Rita groaned. "All right."

Rita pulled back. She moved the Repulsascope northwest and looked through it. She saw Zack and Kim in their positions in regards to the RADBUG. Kim looked at her watch. She looked left. He mimicked her action with the right. Rita cackled. Squatt and Baboo looked toward her.

"Zack and Kimberly are waiting for Jason's arrival," Rita announced in great happiness.

"I am sure Jason is on his way to meet them," Dragontor suggested and curled his hand into a fist. He punched it into his other one. "You need to see what he is doing now."

"I will," Rita retorted annoyingly and pulled away. "Jeez. You don't have to be so impatient."

"Dragontor is the most impatient monster we've ever seen," Baboo whispered.

"He sure is," Squatt agreed.

Dragontor shot a glare at the duo, causing them to cower. He turned back to Rita as she shifted the Repulsascope a tiny bit east. She gazed into it. She observed Jason walking down the sidewalk toward the Cranston residence. He had his headphones on. She squealed in delight. She looked at Goldar and Dragontor.

"Jason is on his way to meet Zack and Kimberly," Rita yelled and cackled.

"Great," Goldar responded. "He is in the perfect position to be sent to the Dark Dimension."

"Dragontor, you are to go to Earth and teleport him there," Rita instructed.

Dragontor whooped loudly. "Yes. I get to do something. I will use my invisibility to sneak up on him."

"Why didn't you use that in your first confrontation with the Power Rangers?" Baboo asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," Squatt agreed. "It would've given you even more of an advantage against them."

"I was having too much fun facing them while I was visible," Dragontor answered, looking over his shoulder at the dimwits. "That's not to say I won't use it in the next one."

Squatt raised his eye ridges. "Oh."

"Idiots," Dragontor said, returning his attention to Rita. "You can't live with them. You can't live without them."

Goldar huffed. "Unfortunately."

Rita touched the dragon's shoulder. "You better go. Time is wasting away."

Dragontor nodded at his empress and teleported away. Rita resumed looking through the Repulsascope.

"You will be in our grasp very soon, Red Ranger," Rita hissed evilly. She curled her hand into a fist. "Goldar will destroy you. Green Ranger will take care of your friends."

Rita watched Jason adjust his headphone band. He placed his arms at his sides after clapping twice.

00000

Jason continued walking down the sidewalk. He was listening to Phil Collins's _Take Me Home_. He mouthed the lyrics. He moved from side to side while snapping his fingers. He stopped in his tracks and walked backward five paces. He twirled around twice. He resumed walking and clapped three times. He increased his stride somewhat. He proceeded to move from side to side once more.

All of a sudden, a beach ball flew downward and hit the concrete in front of the Red Ranger. He came to a stop. He watched the ball bounce into the street. A car passed as he removed his headphones from his ears and hung them around his neck. He went after the ball as it landed in the front yard of a house across the street. He approached it, picking it up. He headed back across it. A boy ran up to him. He stopped before him.

"I believe this belongs to you, kid," Jason said, giving the ball to the boy.

"Thanks for getting my ball," the boy said, bouncing it twice. He placed it under his arm. "I didn't mean to kick it over my fence."

"You're lucky you didn't run out in the street to get it. A car passed as it bounced to that house's front yard," Jason said seriously, as he gestured toward that house's front yard. "I waited until the car was gone to get it."

"Mom told me never to cross the street for anything when a car is coming," the boy commented honestly. "No siree."

"Your mom has taught you well," Jason said, ruffling the boy's hair. He stretched his arms above his head. He placed them at his sides. "No one wants to be hit by a car and have a bunch of bones broken."

"No way," the boy answered, shaking his head rapidly. "I broke my arm once. It wasn't a pleasant experience."

"I can't imagine how it would be," Jason said, giving a shrug. He rubbed his hands together. "You just…"

As Jason continued talking, Dragontor appeared behind a tree in the front yard of the house to the left of the boy's. He peered around it and watched them closely. He became a bit impatient.

"Come on, Red Ranger. Shut your trap, and get moving!" Dragontor growled annoyingly. "I want to send you to the Dark Dimension."

Dragontor went behind the tree again and placed his back against it. He closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. He turned invisible, though they flashed golden after he opened them.

"That's why we always have to be careful with any activity we do," Jason said with a soft chuckle.

"Yep," the boy agreed. "Well, I better return to my backyard before Mom notices I am missing."

Jason smiled. "I understand."

"Thanks again for getting my ball," the boy commented warmly.

"You're welcome," Jason replied, winking at him. "See you, kid."

The boy gave him a thumbs-up. "You too. Bye-bye."

Jason watched the boy approach the chain-linked fence's gate and open it. The boy went into his backyard. He closed it, its hinges squeaking slightly. He locked it and went out of sight. Jason looked down at his Walkman in his pocket and turned it off. He looked ahead with determination. He resumed walking while singing nonsense.

Dragontor walked out from behind the tree. He crept toward another one in the next house's front yard. He pressed his back against it. He peered around it, watching Jason pass it. He observed him upping his pace a little bit. He came out from behind it. He closed his eyes, putting in much concentration. He became visible. He opened them, chuckling softly.

Dragontor took three steps forward. He blew fire from his nostrils and swung his tail from side to side. He emitted a soft growl as he narrowed his eyes at his enemy. He pointed his finger at him and shot an energy beam from it. The beam struck him, causing him to vanish from sight. He laughed gleefully and clapped twice.

"That's one down and four to go!" Dragontor said and pumped a fist. "I should get back to the palace before anyone sees me."

Dragontor teleported back to the Lunar Palace. The wind picked up some as a northern mockingbird flew through the sky.


	31. Facing Goldar, Still Waiting, and Danger

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-one of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has more elements from "Green With Evil." It has some action in the form of Goldar and Jason battling each other in the Dark Dimension. If you want to know how I prepared to do the scenes from the mini-series, I watched them multiple times to get clear pictures of them in my head. Then I wrote them into the fic and added extra lines and more descriptive details. I wrote variations of some of the original lines or added words to them. The next chapter will feature actual Ranger action. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 31: Facing Goldar/Still Waiting/Danger

Jason appeared in the Dark Dimension in a flash of white light. He landed on his feet roughly and stumbled forward. He managed to regain his footing. He looked around, his face filled with confusion. The entire area appeared to be a huge cage with no way out. Each of the twelve sections had ten bars connecting to their centers. In each of their centers was the bronze head of a lion. Mist rose from the floor in a thick mass.

Jason felt his heart begin to pound relentlessly. He had no doubt Rita was behind this. He saw this as part of a new plan. She wanted him out of the way, so she could take care of the others. He wondered if the Green Ranger, Goldar, and/or Dragontor would play a hand in that. He hoped his friends would be able to handle any of them under Zack's command because he appointed him as his second-in-command after they became Power Rangers.

Jason went over to a section and grabbed a hold of a bar. An electrical surge hit him, causing him to yell painfully. It exploded and threw him backward. He hit the floor on his side with a loud grunt. He breathed heavily while squeezing his eyes shut. He opened them and got to one knee. He brought his communicator to his face.

"Command Center, this is Jason!" Jason cried frantically and bit his lip. "Do you read me?"

All that could be heard was beeping. Jason didn't know the communicators were still down. He tapped his communicator, becoming uncertain. He licked his lips.

"Alpha, anybody!" Jason yelled, sighing heavily. He hit it hard and became frustrated. His body began to tremble. "Anybody!"

"Your communicator won't work in here!" a male voice shouted.

Jason cringed at recognition of the voice as he lowered his communicator. He stood up and turned around to see Goldar, who had his fists on his sides. Goldar laughed evilly and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You must face me all alone!" Goldar commented proudly. He tightened his fists slightly. He saw the Red Ranger reach behind him and become frantic. He held up his enemy's Morpher. He looked even prouder. He emitted a sinister cackle. He tilted his head. "Looking for this? You must've dropped it."

Jason was shocked. He had no idea his Morpher had fallen off when he got here. He suspected the rough landing shook it loose and caused it to fall off and hit the floor. He couldn't see it due to the mist. He brought his communicator up to his face again.

"Command Center, come in. This is Jason," Jason cried, his body trembling even more. Only beeping sounded. "I have an emergency situation."

"I told you it wouldn't work, but your Power Morpher might," Goldar responded with a chuckle. "If you can get it!"

Jason expressed determination. He tried to grab for the Morpher, but Goldar pulled it out of the way and backhanded him across the cheek hard. He flew backward, landing on his side with a loud grunt. He got to his knees and glared at his enemy. He clenched his teeth.

"Surely, you can do better than that!" Goldar taunted and snorted in a loud manner. He approached him and waved it in the air. He emitted a soft snarl. "Come and get it!"

Jason stood up and jumped in an attempt to grab the Morpher. Goldar put it higher out of his reach. Jason made another jump, but Goldar placed it behind his back.

"Oops. It ran behind my back," Goldar growled and laughed tauntingly. He kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "You are so damn pathetic."

Goldar tossed the Morpher aside. It landed in an area that wasn't covered by the mist. Jason regained his composure, heavy breathing leaving his mouth. He looked at it and raced for it. Goldar jumped in his way. He gave him another backhand across the cheek. Jason spun around twice before hitting the floor on his back. Goldar attempted to step on him, only for him to roll out of the way. He grunted in frustration.

Jason rolled to his feet and saw his Morpher again. He tried to dive for it, only for Goldar to catch him and throw him away from it. He hit the floor on his side. He managed to make it to his knees. Goldar approached him. He slammed his fist on his back. This knocked him on his stomach. Jason became very determined. He rolled on his side.

Jason looked at Goldar and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. He stood up to punch him to the face. Goldar emitted an angry growl. He swung his arm at him. Jason ducked, causing him to miss. He rose to his full height and nailed him in the side with a kick. He looked toward the Morpher and raced for it. Unfortunately, Goldar got to it and picked it up. He punched Jason in the face, knocking him down. He threw it into the mist somewhere. Jason struggled to stand.

"Look at you. You are falling and can't get up," Goldar taunted with a malicious laugh.

"You won't get away with this, Goldar!" Jason yelled fiercely as he made it to his feet. "I mean it!"

Goldar shook his head in disbelief. "Spare me your tired clichés. I will get away with anything I wish to get away with. Now, shut up, and fight me!"

Jason gritted his teeth. "My pleasure."

Jason aimed his foot at Goldar's head. Goldar caught it in his hand and shoved him away. Jason barely regained his footing. Goldar grabbed his throat. He lowered him, throwing as hard as he could. Jason landed on his side with a loud grunt. He stood up. He and Goldar continued their duel.

00000

At the Cranston residence twenty-five minutes later, Zack and Kim watched two cars go down the street in opposite directions. They looked both ways down the sidewalk in front of them, but they didn't see Jason anywhere. They gazed toward the other one across the street. They didn't see him there either. She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. She gazed at him.

"It's almost noon. Where in the hell is Jason? He said he'd meet us here at eleven-thirty," Kim muttered annoyingly.

"I don't know. It's not like him to be late," Zack said, slipping his hands inside his pockets.

"He may have gotten caught up talking to one of the neighbors. He has a tendency to do that," Kim pointed out honestly. "Still, he has always met with us on time. With this being such a trying situation, it's been critical for us to be like that."

"If we weren't Power Rangers, this wouldn't be too much of a big deal," Zack commented. "Sometimes, I hate the fighting because I see innocent people get hurt. Still, I fight because I must. I know you and the others feel the same way."

Kim looked down at the concrete. She recalled telling Tommy how much she hated the fighting sometimes due to seeing innocent people getting hurt. She wanted to tell her teammates what was really going on so badly. However, she wasn't about to betray his trust. She turned back to Zack.

"I am getting worried about Jason. He should've been here by now," Kim responded uncertainly.

"Well, we can't afford to wait on him," Zack replied honestly.

She looked toward the sidewalk in front of the house. "I don't feel good about leaving him here, especially since Rita can strike at any time."

He frowned. He didn't want to leave, but he knew they didn't have a choice. "Don't worry. Jason can take care of himself. Come on. We had better get to the Command Center. Alpha needs us."

Kim jumped off the hood of the RADBUG and went over to the passenger's side. Zack approached the driver's side. She looked toward him with a teasing expression.

"Just watch out for traffic," she joked.

"I will," he responded. "Could I make one request?"

"What?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't watch so much of _Back to the Future Part II,_ " Zack commented, winking at her. "It's obvious you've been watching it a lot."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I died laughing," Kim retorted sarcastically. "Now, let's get going."

"Sure," Zack said, nodding at her. "Buckle up."

The duo entered the RADBUG and fastened their seatbelts. Zack started the engine and drove out of the driveway. He went down the street. It flew into the sky within five minutes. He turned the steering wheel a tiny bit to the right, causing it to tilt in that direction.

"Man. This is the only way to fly," Zack said, laughing delightfully. "If only we could be actual birds."

"At least we are flying for free. Those plane rides are so fucking expensive," Kim mumbled irritatingly.

"No shit," Zack agreed. "Your parents are lucky. They don't have to pay for their business trips. Their companies pay for them. Of course, your dad owns his law firm. Still, he never has to worry about the cost of the flights because he can easily afford them."

"Veronica calls me a loser because I won't hang out with rich people like her. I may be the daughter of well-to-do parents, but that doesn't make me any better than anyone else is," Kim explained.

"Veronica acts like she is better than everyone else is all the time, but she'd be even worse if she were a Power Ranger. In fact, I could see her using her powers for personal gain. That means she'd reap the rewards the populace would bestow upon her if they discovered she was one," Zack grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I could see her delaying stopping a monster attack just to get pictures from reporters," Kim said through clenched teeth. "She thinks she deserves all the attention in the world." She mumbled obscenities in Spanish.

"If she wants to be noticed big time, then she should become pregnant and join our school's teen parent program. She'd be able to get all the attention she wanted and have days off from school. Then again, it's likely she'd use it to goof around," Zack said and scoffed. "Some teen parents have. It's not right."

"Mr. Kaplan was right to start it in 1983. He didn't like the idea of teen parents going to alternative schools. He felt they had the right to graduate with their peers," Kim commented. "Thanks to comprehensive sex education, the number of teen pregnancies has gone from ten to fifteen a year to three to four a year."

"Unfortunately, some teachers want it thrown out because they think it gives teen parents special treatment at the expense of other students," Zack muttered with a shake of his head. "They want abstinence-only sex education and see it as superior because it focuses on abstaining from sex until marriage."

"It has been proven abstinence-only sex education is inferior to comprehensive sex education because it provides no information on avoiding pregnancy," Kim responded in a blunt voice. "Let those teachers continue to think it is superior, even when the results show otherwise. We have our own opinions."

Zack nodded in agreement. He looked out the window to see two brown pelicans fly by it. He focused his attention on the sky.

"I have no doubt you've enjoyed having your mother's house to yourself this weekend," he said.

"Very much so. Mom won't get back into town until nine o'clock tonight. Dad will arrive tomorrow morning at ten-thirty," she replied, clapping twice. "She has tomorrow off. They go into work the next day."

Zack became a little grumpy. "You're such a lucky girl to have two parents who take business trips. You get to have all the privacy in the world while they are gone. My parents don't have jobs that provide such an opportunity."

"Mom and Dad think that it's cool, but it's stressful at the same time, especially when their flights get delayed or canceled," Kim pointed out.

"I guess my parents should be lucky they don't have to deal with the stress of taking business trips. Mom is a kindergarten teacher. Dad is a firefighter," Zack murmured with a small smile.

Kim spotted the Command Center coming into view. "There it is."

"I see it," Zack replied. "Hang on tight."

Zack turned the wheel further to the right. He went through the hole in the tallest column. He landed in the main room and turned off the engine. Billy looked up from the final console he had been working on. Trini and Alpha stood on either side of him. Zack and Kim unbuckled their seatbelts and exited the RADBUG.

"Any progress on reaching Zordon?" Zack called in a hopeful voice.

"Billy's almost got the main computer back up," Trini announced as her friends came to her side.

"It's just a couple more wires to connect," Billy said, connecting the final wires. He set the motherboard down. He pulled his screwdriver out of his pocket along with the screws. He placed them in their proper places and screwed each of them down. He returned it to his pocket. "We should be getting something."

"Cross your fingers, Rangers," Alpha said uncertainly. "Ay-yi-yi-yi."

Alpha pressed two buttons. Everyone looked up as beeping sounded rather loudly. The lights became brighter, but they dimmed a second later.

"Something's happening," Billy muttered a little worryingly.

Kim looked toward the Viewing Globe. "Guys, look at the globe."

The others gathered around the Pink Ranger, except for Alpha. They saw the Green Ranger aim the Dragon Dagger at the ground at Angel Grove Park's playground and fire green bolts at it as three young men ran away from him. They hit it, exploding on impact. Debris flew into the air. The men ducked to avoid it. Putties terrorized civilians, adult and children alike.

"It's that green guy. He and a gang of Putties are causing trouble in the park," Zack said in disgust.

"Subgenerator is now active," Alpha announced as the Rangers gazed at him. He saw them smile somewhat. "We have partial power. I am checking the morphing lock now. The computer has locked on to his energy field!"

Zack looked at the Viewing Globe along with his teammates. "All right. Let's morph, and take care of this green dude."

Kim touched his arm. "But we need Jason."

Zack pressed his lips together as he wasn't sure if their communicators were still down. He decided to bring his communicator to his face.

"Jason, come in. Do you read me? Come in," Zack said and tapped his communicator. All he heard was beeping. "Damn it. These things still aren't working."

"Where in the hell could he be?" Trini asked, throwing her hands upward. She and the others resumed watching the attack on the Viewing Globe.

00000

In the Dark Dimension, Jason grunted as his back hit a lion head. His headphones were no longer around his neck as they had detached from his Walkman due to the force of Goldar's hits. He moved out of the way when Goldar attempted to punch him. He kicked him in the side. Goldar turned to see him aiming his foot at his head. He held up his hand to catch it. He shoved him away. Jason stumbled, falling on his side.

Goldar observed his enemy getting to his knees. He approached him, kicking him in the stomach. He repeated his action twice. He grabbed him by his hair and yanked him to his feet. He relished at his agonized cries. He took hold of his throat and tightened his grip on him. He laughed at his beginning to choke. Jason grabbed his wrists.

"All choked up, aren't you, Red Ranger?" Goldar taunted.

"Maybe I am," Jason answered defiantly and flared his nostrils. "Unfortunately, you forgot this!"

Jason kicked Goldar in the groin. Goldar yelled in agony while losing his grip on him. Jason attempted to punch him. Goldar caught his fist in his hand. He pushed downward, forcing him on his knees. Jason became determined. He grunted, managing to make it to his feet. He pulled himself out of his opponent's grasp. He jammed his thumbs into his eyes. Goldar cried out painfully. He rubbed at them frantically.

Jason looked around for his Morpher. He spotted it when the mist cleared and ran toward it. Goldar regained his vision and chased after him. He caught him before he could grab it. He threw him away from it. Jason hit the floor on his back. Goldar picked it up and tossed it into the air. He caught it easily. He waved it in front of him. Jason stood up. He and his enemy encircled.

"I suggest you give me my Power Morpher now!" Jason demanded with much fierceness.

"Now, you are demanding," Goldar retorted, shaking his head. "Soon, you will be begging. If you were worthy, you'd take it!"

Jason gritted his teeth. "Oh, I will."

Jason attempted to kick Goldar, but his arm blocked him. He tried to punch him. Goldar caught his enemy's fist in his hand. Jason grunted while trying to pull himself away. Unfortunately, Goldar's grip was too strong. He flipped him over on his back. He laughed evilly.

"Don't count me out yet, Goldar!" Jason yelled in defiance and flipped himself on his feet. He jumped and kicked his enemy in the chest in which it caused him to stumble backward. He landed gracefully. "I mean it!"

Goldar went into a fighting stance after regaining his balance. "Such defiance, young one. I have to admit I admire you. It doesn't matter. It won't help you."

Jason aimed his foot at Goldar's head. Goldar held up his hand, catching it. He shoved him away. Jason barely regained his footing. He tried to punch him. However, Goldar grabbed his arm while tossing the Morpher aside. He gave him a punch to the chest. He took hold of his throat. He picked him up, slamming him on a pillar.

"Understand one thing, you pathetic little human," Goldar sneered, bringing his face closer to Jason. His bad breath made him gag. "I can finish you off any time I choose!"

Goldar released his hold on Jason, who dropped to the floor. He stepped back three paces and showed off his muscles.

"But Rita has given you to me as a reward for my faithful service!" Goldar said, cackling as Jason struggled to get up. "It's like tossing some meat to a hungry lion!"

Goldar came closer to Jason. He slammed his fist against his back in which he knocked him on his stomach. Goldar placed his foot on his shoulder. He pressed down. Jason cried out in agony. Goldar took it away. Jason ended up on his back. He grabbed his opponent's ankle. He jerked on it, pulling his feet out from underneath him. Goldar found himself on his back. Jason rose to his feet. He panted heavily. Goldar jumped upward, looking very angry.

"You will pay for that!" Goldar snarled.

"Come and get me," Jason growled fiercely as he went into a fighting stance. "I dare you."

"Oh, I will," Goldar yelled, flaring his nostrils.

"Then don't stand there!" Jason retorted, pointing his finger at him. "Come here, and fight me!"

Goldar rushed toward Jason, as did he with him. He swung his arm, as he got closer to him, only to miss when he dove for the floor. Jason jumped to his feet and delivered a punch to his stomach. He grabbed the golden warrior's arm and kneed him in the side. He leapt into the air to perform a dropkick. Goldar flew backward, crashing into the floor.

Goldar stood up, growling angrily. He swung his arm as Jason charged in which he struck him in his face and knocked him down. He shot lightning from his fingertips when the Red Ranger tried to stand up. Jason was hit, throwing him backward into the bars. Electrical surges went through him. He cried painfully before falling to the floor. Goldar approached him and forced him to his feet. He backhanded him across the cheek, which made him stumble.

Goldar took hold of Jason's throat. He lowered him and heaved him very hard. Jason landed on his back. He turned to see his Morpher. He reached for it, but Goldar appeared and kicked it away. Goldar slapped him across the cheek. Jason felt his head snap to the side. He turned it to where he was staring him in the eye.

"I think you need a little lightning," Goldar growled eagerly and charged his hand with lightning. "Here it comes."

Goldar sent his lightning into Jason. He relished at his enemy's painful cries. Jason closed his eyes. He tried to block out the agony, but it didn't work. Goldar ceased his assault on him. His hand was still surging with lightning. Jason opened them.

"I don't think you've had enough," Goldar said with a shake of his head. "Here. Have some more."

Goldar sent more lightning into Jason, who cried agonizingly. He laughed evilly before stopping his assault. Jason panted hard while getting to his knees.

"Poor Red Ranger. You can't even get up," Goldar commented, an evil smirk crossing his lips. He balled his hand into a fist. "Have a little bit of this."

Goldar raised his fist high, bringing it downward in a rapid motion. Jason looked up, catching it in his hand. He grunted determinedly and stood up. He took hold of Goldar's arm with the other one. He twirled him around four times before letting go of him. Goldar collided with the bars sideways. He roared painfully at electrical surges going through him. He fell to his knees.

"A little electrifying, isn't it?" Jason wondered.

"You will wish you never made that taunt!" Goldar roared, standing up.

Jason waved his hands toward himself. "Why don't you make me pay for it?"

Goldar formed a fighting stance. "I will."

Jason and Goldar rushed toward each other with loud yells. They proceeded to duel once more.

00000

At the Command Center, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim continued watching the unfolding attack on the Viewing Globe. They saw a Putty chase a young woman. They watched another do the same to a middle-aged man. Zack grunted in frustration and looked at the others. He placed his hands on his sides. Alpha tilted his head a little bit.

"We can't just stay here and let that Green Ranger and those Putties terrorize the civilians," Zack said urgently.

"You're right, Zack," Kim agreed, feeling nervous. Her heart began to pound. "Someone is bound to get hurt."

Kim swallowed hard. She hoped no one would notice her holding back from hurting Tommy. She prayed Jason was okay, wherever he was. She knew the others felt the same way. She and her friends turned to Alpha.

"Remember, Alpha. Try to contact Jason. Tell him to meet us in the park," Zack commanded gently.

"You got it, Rangers," Alpha replied.

"All right then," Zack said, looking ahead along with the other Rangers. "It's Morphin Time! Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!" Kim summoned.

"Triceratops!" Billy said.

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini cried.

Alpha watched the Rangers teleport away. He walked over to the Viewing Globe. He observed Tommy blocking a young man's punch and kicking him away. He saw a Putty chase a little girl.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha cried frantically and waved his arms about. "Please, don't let the Green Ranger and Putties harm those civilians, my friends."

Alpha walked over to Zordon's plasma tube. He looked toward the static area. He emitted a heavy sigh.

"It's been six days since you went missing, Zordon," Alpha muttered in much sadness. "I hope we get you back soon. I need to start trying to contact Jason."

Alpha looked down at the console. He wished he were human sometimes. He could express all the emotions humanity had if he was. Then again, he was glad he wasn't because he knew he wouldn't like the feeling of sweat pouring down his face. He proceeded to search for Jason.


	32. Dangerous Dueling

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-two of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has Ranger action. I am enjoying writing this AU version of "Green With Evil." It is so much fun writing scenes from the mini-series into it and adding extra descriptive details and dialogue. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed it so far. Your support keeps me going. I will be doing the next Megazord battle in the chapter after the next one. I want to mention that all of the Dinozords can be controlled by remote when their pilots aren't present. Billy invented this system in case the team was short a member or more. It bothered me when the Tyrannosaurus appeared in part two of the mini-series, though Jason wasn't with the team. No explanation was given at all. The situation makes much more sense by adding such a system to the Dinozords. You can expect to see more elements from the mini-series and Scorpina's first appearance in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 32: Dangerous Dueling

Two children screamed as three Putties chased them past Angel Grove Park's playground slide. The Putties gibbered in much excitement. They managed to catch up to them. They grabbed them, stopping them in their tracks. The first and second Putties took turns slapping the boy across his cheeks. The third Putty proceeded to beat on the girl with its fists. Their gibbers echoed through the air.

All of a sudden, a young man grabbed the first two Putties and pulled them away from the boy, who made a run for it. The Putties aimed their fists at his head. He caught them in his hands. He flipped them over on their backs. He raced for the last Putty. He punched it in the face, allowing the girl to run away. It attempted to kick him, but he moved aside.

The Putty spun around after stumbling forward. It leapt at the man with an angry garble. He ducked, causing it to crash into the slide. It fell on its stomach with a groan. He rose to his full height. He jumped aside when a green bolt of energy flew this way. He turned to see Tommy, who was standing next to a trashcan and had his Dragon Dagger in his hand.

"You missed!" the man called.

"I may have, but didn't your mother tell you that you should always keep an eye on your surroundings?" Tommy asked.

All of a sudden, four Putties ambushed the man and grabbed him. He tried to break free, but he couldn't. Tommy began to go toward the group when four colored laser beams hit the ground in front of them and exploded. He was thrown to the ground while the Putties lost their grip on the man, who took off running. He rose to his feet. He spotted Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim holding their Blade Blasters. Eighteen Putties gathered around him.

"You're the one who should've kept your eye on your surroundings, Green Ranger," Zack shouted as he and his teammates switched their weapons to sword mode and sheathed them.

"You just never know when we may show up," Trini added, her hand curling into a fist.

"How nice of you to join the party, Rangers," Tommy said sarcastically. "Maybe we should go get some balloons and noise makers."

"We're not in the mood for jokes, jerk, especially since you were bothering young children," Billy snapped.

"That's right," Kim added.

"Shut up, Power Geeks," Tommy snarled and charged the Dragon Dagger with green lightning. "Have a little taste of lightning!"

Tommy tossed the lightning at his enemies, who scattered in different directions. He yelled frustratingly and looked at the Putties.

"Putty Patrol, attack the Rangers now!" Tommy commanded.

The Putties raced toward their enemies, garbling in great excitement. Zack punched a Putty in the head and elbowed another in the neck. He grabbed their arms and smacked them together. He flipped them over on their backs. They recovered quickly and did punches to his face. They took hold of him and threw him into a tree. They raced toward him, slamming him against it. He groaned loudly as he sank to the ground.

Kim and Trini struck two Putties with kicks to their faces. They jumped over their heads, landing behind them. They swung their arms at their feet, sweeping them out from underneath them. Two Putties tackled them to the ground. The other Putties got up and approached their companions holding their quarry. They gave them punches to their stomachs. All four Putties pulled them back. They tossed them into the air. Kim and Trini landed hard on their sides. The Putties proceeded to beat on them with their fists.

Billy uppercutted a Putty in its neck. It attempted to grab him, but it got a kick to its back. He took hold of its arm and twirled them around four times before letting go of it. It collided sideways with the third front bar on the swing set. Two Putties ambushed him. They alternated between kicking and punching him. He broke free of them and summoned his Power Lance.

Billy made a swing of his weapon at the Putties, forcing them to jump back. They attempted to kick him in his sides, but he stepped aside. He jabbed the end into each of the backs of their heads, which knocked them on their stomachs. He spotted another Putty coming up behind him in the corner of his eye. He spun around and swung the Power Lance at its feet, sweeping them out from underneath it. He dove for the ground when green bolts flew his way. He jumped to his feet, seeing Tommy standing next to the jungle gym. Tommy had his Dragon Dagger in his hand.

"Ha! I was too fast for you!" Billy shouted.

"I wouldn't get so smug if I were you, Blue Ranger," Tommy warned sternly. "Then again, I have to admire you for reacting quickly."

Billy shook his head. "You are a skilled fighter, yet you work for evil."

"Enough!" Tommy blurted out and raised his Dragon Dagger high. "Let's fight."

"Yes. Let's do that," Billy growled, pointing his Power Lance at him.

Tommy hissed. "Here I come, ready or not!"

Tommy rushed toward Billy, who did the same with him. He swung his Dragon Dagger at him. Billy ducked and clanged his weapon against his enemy's. They struggled to get the upper hand. Tommy swung his weapon around, knocking Billy's out of his hands. He jammed the hilt into his neck. Billy ended up on his knees. Tommy shoved him on his side with his foot. He gave him three kicks to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him each time.

Zack and Trini pulled Tommy away from their friend. They performed two punches to his chest. They jumped to do a double dropkick in the same area. Tommy was knocked back, but he managed to stay on his feet. He tightened his grip on his Dragon Dagger. His opponents summoned their weapons. Zack aimed a swing at his head with the Power Axe. Tommy knocked it away with a spinning heel kick. He kicked the Black Ranger's feet out from underneath him, which threw him on his back. Trini was close to jabbing the hilts of her Power Daggers into his head when he spun around and rammed his fist into her face.

Trini nearly lost her footing. She stared at the Green Ranger and raced toward him. She rushed her Power Daggers forward. She was stopped in her tracks by a kick to the stomach from him. He gave her two lefts and a right. He grabbed her throat and headbutted her very hard. He tossed her aside. He was hit in the back by an energy blast. He flew forward, colliding with the ground on his side. He dropped the Dragon Dagger. He looked toward Zack, who was holding his Power Axe in gun mode.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Zack asked.

"It might, but you should always keep your eyes on your surroundings," Tommy warned, getting up.

A Putty grabbed Zack from behind. It wrapped its arms around his body. Snarling loudly, he jammed his elbows into its stomach. This caused it to lose its grip on him. He spun around to swing his weapon at it, knocking it aside. He heard yelling and turned around to Tommy charging at him with the Dragon Dagger held high. He ducked when his enemy aimed a swing at his head.

Tommy turned around, as did Zack. He punched him in the stomach before backhanding him across the face. Zack made a swung at his feet with his Power Axe. Tommy jumped to avoid it. Zack attempted to kick him, only for his opponent to catch his foot in his hand. Tommy shoved him away. Zack barely regained his footing. Tommy charged his Dragon Dagger with energy and tossed it at him. It hit the Power Axe, which caused Zack to lose his grip on it.

Tommy aimed his weapon at the ground in front of Zack and fired green energy bolts. They exploded on impact. Zack was thrown backward into a picnic table. He ended up on his side. Tommy approached him. He gave him two hard kicks to his stomach and a punch to his head. An arrow hit the ground next to him. It exploded, throwing him away from Zack. He landed on his side. He spotted Kim standing next to the slide. She held her Power Bow sideways.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Pink Ranger," Tommy said with a smirk.

"You'll leave my friend alone if you know what is good for you!" Kim demanded ferociously.

Tommy pointed his finger at her. "You are in no position to make demands."

"Neither are you," Kim retorted. She prayed none of her teammates would notice her trying not to hurt him too much. "You are nothing but a soldier for Rita and her little army."

"I am proud to be that," Tommy retorted and snickered. He hoped Rita didn't notice him attempting not to hurt her that much. "Now, stop talking. Let's rumble."

Kim growled. "I am more than willing to do that."

Tommy and Kim charged at each other. He swung the Dragon Dagger at her feet. She jumped over it, avoiding it. They spun around. She kicked him in the knee. She jabbed the end of her Power Bow into his side and performed a series of punches to his face. He pushed her away. He walked up to her to perform a headbutt. She stumbled backward, but she regained her footing. Unfortunately, she didn't do it in time to avoid one of his green energy balls. She was sent barreling into a tree. She fell on her stomach. He started to go toward her, but Zack stopped him by ramming himself into him.

Tommy snarled in anger and formed a green energy ball in his hand. He threw it at Zack, who dove for the ground. Zack jumped upward and ran at him with his Power Axe held high. Tommy tossed another green energy ball at him, hitting him right in the shoulder. Zack fell down with a loud groan. He made it to his knees and aimed a swing at Tommy with his weapon, but his enemy kicked him in the head. Kim wrapped her Power Bow around Tommy's body, only to be thrown off by him. Zack got to his feet.

Tommy fired two rounds of green lightning from his fingertips. Zack and Kim were thrown backward from being hit. They collided with the ground. Four Putties got holds on Billy and Trini's arms. They tossed them very hard, garbling excitedly as their quarry landed next to their friends. They and the other Putties gathered around Tommy, who tightened his grip on the Dragon Dagger. He chuckled at his targets trying to stand up.

"Here's a little present from me!" Tommy growled gleefully and aimed his weapon at the ground. "I hope you enjoy it."

Tommy fired green energy bolts from his weapon. They hit the ground around the Rangers, throwing them down. He snickered at their groaning and getting to their knees. Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim managed to stand up.

"It's so great that you four managed to make it to your feet," Tommy said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"It will take a lot more than that to beat us, you bastard," Zack yelled defiantly.

"You will regret messing with the Power Rangers!" Billy added, pointing his Power Lance at the Green Ranger.

"That's right!" Trini agreed.

"Yeah!" Kim hissed with much determination.

"How noble to be so defiant in the face of adversity," Tommy blurted out and clenched his teeth. "Putty Patrol, let's get them!"

Tommy and the Putties raced toward the Rangers, who responded in kind. Yells and garbles filled the air. Zack and Kim fought the Putties. Billy and Trini dueled with him.

00000

Rita adjusted her Repulsascope a bit on the Lunar Palace's balcony. She looked at Earth through it. Squatt, Baboo, Finster, and Dragontor stood near her. She smiled at a diamondback rattlesnake sneaking up behind a black rat in the desert. It bit its target's back very quickly. The rat took off running. The rattlesnake slithered after it at a steady pace.

"It's so much fun watching rattlesnakes go after their prey," Rita said, looking at the quartet. "They remind me so much of Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor. They are as fast as those three are."

"I love you said that, my queen," Dragontor growled happily. "In fact, a bowl of rattlesnake stew sounds pretty good for lunch."

"Yes, it does!" Squatt added and raised his hand.

"Don't count me out on that!" Baboo blurted out excitedly.

"Me neither," Rita said, laughing warmly. She turned to Finster. "Finster, I want you to make a big pot of rattlesnake stew. Goldar will be very hungry after he takes care of Jason."

"Of course, my queen," Finster said, nodding at her. "I should tell you that I was in the process of making some stew." He chuckled softly.

"Good. Get to back to work," Rita barked sharply. "I want it ready as soon as possible."

"I want a big bowl of rattlesnake stew," Baboo commented with much eagerness. "Don't forget the bugs."

"Oh, yeah," Squatt agreed.

"You two eat too many bugs," Rita griped as she turned to the dimwits.

"Maybe we do, Rita, but we love them," Baboo pointed out.

"Besides, we've seen you eat lots of bugs," Squatt added and snickered under his breath.

"Whatever," Rita mumbled while waving the duo off. She shifted her attention back to Finster. "Finish making that stew."

Finster bowed to his empress respectfully and walked off. Rita, Dragontor, Squatt, and Baboo turned back to the Repulsascope.

"Why don't you check out how Tommy and the Putties are doing against the remaining Rangers?" Squatt suggested.

"I agree," Baboo said eagerly. "I'm sure they are getting the quite beating of their lives." He snickered to himself.

Rita smiled. "Yeah. I'll take a look."

Rita turned the Repulsascope west slightly. She looked through it to see Tommy striking Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim with lightning. The Rangers were hit and thrown to the ground. The Putties forced them to their feet and began beating up on them. She laughed gleefully and gazed at the dimwits.

"Yes! Tommy and the Putties are taking care of the remaining Power Brats!" Rita cheered with great joy.

"Great!" Baboo yelled, giving her a thumbs-up.

"That's wonderful," Squatt added. "Once Goldar finishes Jason, all that will remain is for Tommy to defeat his friends with the Dragonzord."

Baboo frowned. "I am sorry I doubted the Dragonzord would work well, my empress."

"Me too. We were wrong to do that," Squatt muttered guiltily.

Rita smiled at them. "It is all right. It doesn't matter now. The Dragonzord works perfectly."

"The Dragonzord was such a great partner for me. We did lots of damage to their zords," Dragontor commented and emitted an angry growl. "Unfortunately, the zords are fully repaired and back to full power."

"Who cares? The Dragonzord will do plenty of damage to the zords when it battles them by itself. Its aggression gave it a lot of strength in its first battle in ten thousand years. It will do the same in the next one," Rita explained.

Dragontor gave her a thumbs-up. "That's right."

"Don't point that thumb too high, Dragontor. It just might sprout wings and fly away," Squatt joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I died laughing," Dragontor said sarcastically. "I am going to see if Finster needs help in the kitchen."

Squatt blew a raspberry. "Suit yourself."

Dragontor turned to walk away. He swung his tail at Squatt and Baboo's feet, tripping them. The dummies flew into the air and landed on their backs. He stared at them in the corner of his eye while going down the stairs. He was satisfied with his work. Rita laughed, causing Squatt and Baboo to look at her.

"I hope you two had a nice trip," Rita quipped as the duo got up and shook their heads with loud babbles.

"Very funny, Rita," Baboo retorted.

"Hey, you needed it after you made one too many jokes at the others' expense," Rita pointed out seriously.

"Whatever," Squatt commented, waving her off. "Let's go play cards in my room, Baboo."

"Sure thing, buddy," Baboo said.

Rita watched the duo leave. She turned back to the Repulsascope and looked into it. She watched the Putties beat Zack and Kim up. She saw Tommy sweep Billy and Trini's feet out from underneath them with a swing of his arm.

"You won't last much longer, Power Twerps. After you and Jason are taken care of, then I will rule the world," Rita said with an evil laugh. She continued watching the battle.

00000

Jason grunted at Goldar's punching him in the stomach in the Dark Dimension. Goldar shoved him into a pillar. He rushed toward him while yelling like a maniac. Jason moved out of the way. He kicked him in the side. Goldar turned to see his fist coming for his face. He held up his hand, catching it. He pushed downward, forcing him on his knees.

"A little down on your luck, aren't you, Jason?" Goldar taunted with ferocity.

"I am luckier than you think I am, Goldar!" Jason yelled and gritted his teeth. "That's the truth!"

Jason punched Goldar in the groin with his other fist. Goldar yelled agonizingly and lost his grip on him. Jason stood up and backhanded him across the cheek. He delivered four uppercuts to his neck. He jumped to do a dropkick to his chest. Goldar was sent barreling into the bars as his opponent landed gracefully. He cried out at electrical surges going through his body. He sank to one knee. He glared at Jason, who went into a fighting stance.

"You will regret doing that!" Goldar screeched with much anger.

"Then make me regret it," Jason taunted.

Goldar snarled and raced for his quarry. Jason tripped him by swinging his arm at his feet. Goldar ended up on his back with a loud thud. Jason looked around for his Morpher. He spotted it behind him as the mist cleared. He turned around and ran for it. Goldar rolled on his side, grabbing his ankle. He pulled his foot out from underneath him.

Jason fell on his stomach close to his Morpher. He tried to reach for it, grunting with much effort. Unfortunately, Goldar got on his knees and pulled him away from it. He turned him over on his back as the mist covered it again. He got on top of him. He punched him with one fist. He mimicked his action with the other. He alternated between fists for twenty seconds before grabbing his throat with both hands.

Jason grabbed Goldar's face and jammed his thumbs into his eyes. Goldar roared painfully and lost his grip on him. He rubbed at them in a frantic manner. Jason punched him in the cheek, knocking him off. Goldar landed on his side. Jason jumped to his feet to kick him twice in the stomach. Goldar regained his vision and gave him a punch to the face. Jason was knocked back, but he stayed on his feet. Goldar stood up.

"You looked a little wobbly there," Goldar taunted and pumped a fist.

"If you think that taunt will make me attack you, you've got another thing coming," Jason retorted, going into a fighting stance.

Goldar emitted a loud growl. "Shut up, and fight me, you bastard."

Jason tightened his fists. "Then I will."

Goldar rushed at Jason, yelling like a maniac. Jason jumped through the air. He did a forward flip and landed behind him. Goldar skidded to a halt, turning around. He let out an angry snarl and charged at him. Jason stopped him in his tracks with a punch to the face. Goldar tried to chop him in the neck, only to be met with a kick to the chest.

Jason aimed his fist at Goldar's face. Goldar blocked him with his arm before grabbing his with both hands. He twirled him around three times before releasing his hold on him. Jason collided sideways with the bars. Electrical surges went through him. He yelled in pain. He sank to one knee. He looked up as Goldar approached him with a malicious cackle.

"Talk about electrifying," Goldar sneered and grabbed his opponent's arm. "Understand this. You are no match for me. No human is."

Goldar took hold of Jason's throat. He lowered him, heaving him very hard. Jason crashed into the floor on his side. He stood up slowly but surely. Goldar came to him. They continued their fight.


	33. The Fight Wages On

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-three of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has Ranger action. It also has some elements from "Green With Evil." I will do the next battle between the Dinozords and the Dragonzord in the next chapter. I am ready to bring them back for another rumble. The giant monster battles were always my favorite part of Power Rangers because they allowed the zords to display their weapons' power and their fighting abilities. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 33: The Fight Wages On

Billy and Zack grunted when their backs hit the playground slide. They moved aside when two Putties tried to kick them. They ducked as their opponents rushed to grab them. They turned around and chopped them in their necks. They rolled over their backs and delivered three uppercuts to their chests. The Putties became angry and gave them headbutts. They rushed their fists forward, but their opponents blocked them by holding up their arms. Billy and Zack grabbed theirs and flipped them over on their backs. They jammed their elbows into their chests to immobilize them. They got up and looked down at them.

"I think those clayheads enjoyed their fall," Billy joked.

"No denying that, buddy," Zack agreed.

The Blue and Black Rangers ducked when fire flew their way. They rose to their full heights. They spotted Tommy standing next to the swing set and formed fighting stances.

"You want some more fire, Power Brats?" Tommy asked while pointing the Dragon Dagger at the duo.

"How about a dose of humility instead, Green Ranger?" Zack taunted. "You could really use some!"

"You two are the ones who need that humility!" Tommy hissed.

"Then come and get us!" Billy shouted defiantly.

"I will!" Tommy declared, tightening his grip on his weapon. "When I am done with you, you will be sorry you ever taunted me."

Tommy rushed toward Billy and Zack, as did they with him. He swung his weapon, as he got closer to them, only to miss when they dove for the ground. Billy and Zack jumped to their feet and delivered a double punch to his stomach. They grabbed his arms and kneed him in his sides. They leapt into the air to perform a double dropkick. Tommy flew backward, crashing into the ground.

Tommy stood up with an angry growl. He swung his arm as his enemies charged in which he struck them in their faces and knocked them down. He shot lightning from his fingertips at them when they tried to stand up. They were hit, throwing them backward into a tree. They ended up on their stomachs. Tommy approached them and forced them to their feet. He backhanded them across their faces again, which made them stumble.

Tommy attempted another backhand, but Billy caught his arm in his hands. Zack grabbed the other one. He and Billy kneed him in his sides. They struck him in the face with their fists and performed a double uppercut to his chin. They did a double kick to his chest, sending him barreling into a charging Putty. Both it and Tommy fell into a heap on the ground. Billy and Zack laughed victoriously.

"Hey, Green Ranger. I hope you and Mr. Claybrain had a nice trip," Billy shouted.

Zack chuckled. "We'll make the next one better for you!"

Billy and Zack spotted six Putties coming their way and raced toward them. Billy chopped a Putty in the neck and backflipped out of the way of another as it lunged at him. He spotted two charging at him. He leapt through the air, landing behind them. The Putties came to a stop and turned around. Garbling furiously, they raced toward their quarry. He stopped them with punches to their faces, which knocked them on their backs.

Suddenly, a Putty pounced on Billy from the side. It beat on him with its fists. Zack flipped through the air, dropkicking it away from him. He landed in front of him and helped him up. It garbled in anger and rushed at them. Billy and Zack performed a double punch. This stopped it in its tracks. They kicked its feet out from underneath it, making it fall on its back. They high-fived each other.

"Nice teamwork, Billy," Zack said.

Billy pumped his fist. "You bet, Zack."

Two Putties tackled Billy and Zack from the side. They beat on them with their fists. Billy and Zack managed to get away from them and performed uppercuts to their chins. They swept their feet out from underneath them with swings of their arms. They heard garbling and saw a Putty rushing toward them. They jumped upward. They headed for it, performing a double kick on it. They landed gracefully as it fell down. They turned around and nodded in satisfaction. They raced for three charging Putties.

Kim chopped a Putty in the neck. She cartwheeled as another lunged at her. Two Putties grabbed her. They held her steady, allowing a third to punch her in the face. She shoved it away with her foot. She took the arms of its companions and smacked them together. She flipped them over on their backs. The Putties groaned in pain.

A Putty jumped on Kim from the side. She managed to break free of its grasp and performed a spinning heel kick in which it caused it to twirl around twice. She chopped it in the neck and clasped her fists together. She swung them upward to nail it in the chin. It stumbled backward, but it stayed on its feet. It tried to kick her, only to be greeted a fist to the area between the eyes.

"I think there will be lots of clay pots to make tonight," Kim joked with a laugh. "Yes siree."

All of a sudden, Tommy grabbed Kim and wrapped his arms around her. He laughed at her struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Struggle all you like! You can't get away from me!" Tommy cackled.

"That's what you think!" Kim snarled. "Have a little taste of this!"

Kim swung her leg upward, nailing Tommy in the groin in which he lost his grip on her. She spun around to deliver a series of punches to his face. She struck his chin with an uppercut. She jammed the heel of her boot into his stomach, seeing him drop the Dragon Dagger. She grabbed his arm to knee him in the side. She swept his feet out from underneath him with a swing of her arm.

Tommy tackled Kim to the ground and landed punch after punch on her. Kim put her foot against his stomach to flip him over her head. She stood up with a loud grunt. She jumped over him and bounced off a tree. She performed a dropkick to his back, which sent him flying into a tree. He sank to the ground and fell on his back after his feet hit it. His arms and legs spread out eagle style. She landed on the ground, laughing in delight.

All of sudden, a Putty ambushed Kim from the side. It wrapped its arms around her. She stepped on its foot, breaking herself out of his grasp. After spinning around, she performed a series of punches to its chest. She did a palm strike to its chin before doing a spinning heel kick to the same spot. It grabbed her throat to give her a hard headbutt. She kicked it away from her. She grabbed its arm, flipping it over on its back.

Tommy rushed in and rammed himself into Kim. She nearly lost her footing. She saw him coming toward her. She attempted to throw a punch, but he caught her fist in his hand. He threw her to the ground. He took hold of her arm to force her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her once more. She couldn't get free from his grasp.

"You can struggle all you want, Pink Ranger!" Tommy hissed fiercely. "You can't get free of me!"

Just then, Tommy felt a punch to his back in which he lost his grip on Kim. He turned around to face Trini.

"Guess again, Green Ranger!" Trini blurted out.

"You wretched Ranger! You'll pay for that!" Tommy roared.

Trini dove for the ground when the Green Ranger made a swing of his arm at her head. She did a series of punches to his face and chest after getting up. She kicked him in the side before grabbing his arm. She went under it, twisting it behind his back. He attempted a swing at her head with his other arm, but she ducked. She rose to her full height and placed her foot on his backside to shove him. He collided with a tree and fell on his back, his arms and legs spreading out eagle style.

Trini rushed to Kim's side and helped her up. They heard garbling and saw two Putties going toward them with their feet targeting their heads. They performed a huge leap upward. They kicked them out of midair. The Putties landed on top of a bench and fell to the ground. Kim and Trini landed in front of them, chuckling at their painful moans.

"Sorry, claybrains. You were flying too low over public property," Kim said and showed much pride.

"I hope you'll fly higher next time," Trini added and clapped three times.

The Pink and Yellow Rangers ducked when two Putties leapt at them. They rose to their full height as their opponents stood up. They spun them around and grabbed their arms to give them headbutts. They delivered three punches to their heads and two kicks to their stomachs. The Putties attempted to punch them, but the girls caught their fists in their hands. Kim and Trini grabbed their arms. They twirled them around three times before letting go of them. The Putties hit a bench sideways and flipped over it. They landed on their heads.

Two Putties ambushed Kim and Trini from behind. They wrapped their arms around theirs to pull them up and place their hands on their necks. Kim and Trini swung their legs upward, nailing them in their groins to get free. After turning around, they grabbed their ankles to pull their feet out from underneath them. They jammed their elbows into their chests, immobilizing them.

"That's two—" Kim started.

"For us!" Trini finished, pumping her fist.

Without warning, Tommy punched the girls in their backs. His enemies fell on their knees. They looked up at him.

"Correction! That's zero for you two!" Tommy yelled.

Trini growled. "We'll see about that!"

Trini tackled Tommy to the ground. She proceeded to land multiple punches on him. He threw her off him. He rose to his feet and took hold of her arm to force her to hers. He gave her a hard headbutt before throwing her to the ground. He watched her struggle to stand and kicked her in the stomach. He shoved her on her side with his foot.

Kim wrapped her arm around Tommy's throat and pulled him away from her friend. She groaned when he elbowed her in the side. Tommy twirled around and backhanded her across the face. He punched her in the same spot before jamming the heel of his boot into her stomach. He swung his arm at her feet, sweeping them out from underneath her. He breathed deeply and emitted an evil laugh.

Tommy felt Trini wrap her arm around his throat. He flipped her over his head. He laughed at her groaning when she landed on her back. He slammed his fist into her head. He backhanded Kim across the cheek after seeing her come up to him from the side. She spun around twice before landing on her back. He charged the Dragon Dagger with lightning.

Tommy spotted Billy and Zack coming up behind him in the corner of his eyes. He spun around, throwing the lightning at them. It hit them in their shoulders, knocking them back. Tommy sheathed his weapon and jumped into the air. He performed a double punch to their chests. This sent them barreling into the first and second swings. They became tangled in the chains.

Tommy stumbled forward when Kim and Trini kicked him in the back. He regained his footing spun around with much determination. They threw punches, only to for him to catch their fists in his hands. He smacked them together. He flipped them over on their backs. He grabbed their arms, forcing them to their feet.

Tommy spotted Billy and Zack charging up behind him in the corner of his eyes. He turned Kim and Trini around before letting go of them. He jumped upward, doing a double kick to their chests. They went flying backward, colliding with Billy and Zack. All four Power Rangers ended up in a heap on the ground. They struggled to stand while looking toward Tommy.

"Look at you, Rangers. You can't even get up," Tommy taunted, shaking his head.

Seven Putties charged toward the group. They emitted loud gibbers and garbles. Billy, Zack, Kim, and Trini made it to their feet. The former two headed for the Putties and started fighting them. The latter two rushed for Tommy, who responded in kind. They proceeded to duel.

00000

Goldar grabbed Jason and slammed him against a pillar in the Dark Dimension. He delivered a punch to his stomach with one fist. He repeated his action with the other. Jason shoved him away with his foot. He took hold of his arms and kneed him in the side. Goldar pulled himself out of his grasp. He threw a punch at him. Jason caught his fist in his hand. He flipped him over on his back.

Jason rushed his elbow downward, missing when Goldar rolled out of the way. He straightened his arm to avoid injuring it. Both of them made it to their feet. Goldar tried to kick him, only for him to catch his foot in his hands. Jason threw it away from him, causing him to spin around. He took hold of his arms, kneeing him in the stomach. Goldar shoved him away with his foot. He approached him to take hold of his throat with both hands. He lifted him into the air. Jason grabbed both wrists while choking somewhat.

"You're not just choked up, Red Ranger. You are also dangling in my grasp!" Goldar taunted with an evil cackle.

"Just because you have me like this doesn't mean I am helpless," Jason hissed with much fierceness. "By the way, try a little bit of this!"

Jason kicked Goldar in the chest with both feet. Goldar lost his grip on him. Jason dropped to the floor, but he recovered quickly. He leapt over the golden warrior's head. He bounced off a pillar. He did a dropkick to the back. Goldar flew into another pillar. He sank to the floor. He fell on his back when he hit it with his feet.

Jason looked around for his Morpher. The mist cleared next to him, but it wasn't there. Nor was it in another area when it became uncovered. He wondered if the communicators were fixed. He wasn't sure if he should try. Then again, they just might be working now. He decided to bring his communicator up to his face.

"Alpha, come in," Jason cried frantically. Unfortunately, he could only hear beeping. "Power Rangers, come in. This is Jason. Please, I need help."

Evil laughter caught the boy's attention. He lowered his communicator and looked toward Goldar, who was now standing up. He could see his enemy's arm was behind his back.

"Yeah. Keep calling your friends," Goldar said, shaking his head. "Without them, you are nothing." He pulled his arm out from behind his back and held up the Morpher. "Look what I have."

"You will give me my Morpher if you know what is good for you!" Jason demanded.

"You are in no position to make demands," Goldar leered and snorted. "If you had this Power Morpher, you could get out of here." He moved his arm outward and dropped it. "Come and get it if you are brave enough."

Goldar laughed tauntingly. Jason raced for the Morpher, only to be knocked away with a backhand from him. He tried to slam his fist against Goldar's head. Goldar blocked him with his arm. He backhanded him across the cheek. Jason spun around twice before landing on his back. Goldar took hold of his throat, forcing him to his feet. He slammed him against a pillar.

"Listen here, you little human. You are nothing. You will always be nothing," Goldar sneered as he brought his face closer to Jason. He laughed at his gagging due to his bad breath. "I can finish you off very easily."

"Then why don't you?" Jason snarled.

Goldar chuckled and pulled him away from the wall. "I am having too much fun playing with you. Now, it is time for you to take a flight."

Jason groaned. "Oh, shit."

Goldar lowered Jason, throwing him very hard. Jason flew backward, landing on his back with a loud grunt. He turned to see his Morpher. He reached for it. He barely touched it when Goldar came to his side and kicked it away. He grabbed his opponent's ankle. He jerked on it and pulled his feet out from underneath him. Goldar landed on his back with a loud thud. Jason jumped upward, going into a fighting stance. Goldar rose to his feet. He expressed much anger.

"You shouldn't have done that again!" Goldar roared.

"You should've kept a better eye on your surroundings!" Jason blurted out.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you talk!" Goldar growled and pointed his finger at him.

"Then fight me," Jason retorted and gritted his teeth.

"You make the first move!" Goldar yelled, balling his hand into a fist.

"Fine!" Jason said, narrowing his eyes at him. "I will."

Jason charged at Goldar, who responded in kind. He punched him in the face. He went for another punch. Goldar held up his arm to block him. He took hold of his and flipped him over on his back. Jason jumped to his feet and delivered a punch to his stomach. He grabbed the golden warrior's arm. He kneed him in the side. He leapt into the air and dropkicked him. Goldar flew backward in which he crashed into the floor.

Goldar stood up with an angry growl. He swung his arm as Jason charged. He struck him in his face, knocking him down. The Red Ranger stood up. Goldar fired red energy from his finger at the floor in front of him. It exploded, throwing Jason into a lion head. He felt to the floor. Goldar approached him to force him to his feet. He backhanded him across the cheek. He laughed at his stumbling.

"You are so wobbly on your feet, Red Ranger," Goldar yelled fiercely and emitted a malicious cackle. He charged his hand with lightning. "Have some lightning."

Goldar sent his lightning into Jason. He laughed gleefully as his enemy cried out painfully. Jason dropped to one knee. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the agony. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Goldar ceased his assault on him, his hand still surging with lightning. Jason opened them and looked at him.

"You look like you could some more," Goldar said, nodding with a loud cackle. "Here it comes."

Goldar sent more lightning into Jason. He smirked at his agonized cries. He stopped his assault. Jason panted hard as he stood up slowly.

"Poor Red Ranger. You are having hard time getting up," Goldar commented and let out a loud snort. He curled his hand into a fist. "Here is a little punch."

Goldar rushed his fist forward with a loud yell. Jason caught it in his hand. Goldar attempted to push downward, but Jason stayed on his feet. The Red Ranger grabbed his opponent's arm with the other hand. He twirled him around four times. He let go of him. Goldar collided sideways with a lion head. He groaned, shaking his head.

Goldar turned around to face Jason. Snarling ferociously, he charged toward him with a yell that sounded like that of a maniac. Jason jumped over him, causing him to run into the bars. He did a front flip, landing gracefully. Goldar screamed painfully at electrical surges going through him. He dropped to one knee. He glared at Jason, who showed much defiance.

"I guess you needed a bit of an electric shock, Goldar," Jason growled, holding up his fists.

"No one does that to me and gets away with it!" Goldar shouted, getting up with a loud snarl.

"You said you would get away with anything you wished to get away with, yet I just got away with making that move on you," Jason retorted, gritting his teeth. "How ironic."

"I'll give you a taste of irony after I finish you," Goldar threatened, flaring his nostrils.

Jason narrowed his eyes at him. "Then come here, and finish me! After all, what's another attempt?"

Goldar formed a fighting stance. "I will. You can count on that!"

Jason and Goldar charged at each other, loud yells leaving their mouths. They resumed their fight.

00000

On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita adjusted her Repulsascope a bit. She peered into it. Squatt, Baboo, and Dragontor stood next to her. She watched Tommy form a green energy ball in his hands and throw it at the ground in front of Billy and Zack. It exploded on impact, and the duo were thrown into the jungle gym. They ended up on their stomachs. She laughed joyfully.

"Tommy just gave Billy and Zack a taste of their own medicine!" Rita yelled, looking at the trio.

"That is great, my empress," Dragontor replied, pumping a fist.

"It sure is," Baboo agreed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he gives them more of their own medicine," Squatt yelled in excitement.

"Speaking of medicine, you should check on Kimberly and Trini," Dragontor commented honestly. "You don't want to miss them getting pummeled, do you?"

"No, I don't," Rita said while shaking her head. "I don't like it when I miss what is going on, but no one can get what they want all the time."

Rita turned the Repulsascope east a tiny bit. She looked through it, seeing Kim and Trini being beaten up by eight Putties. She cackled in great joy before looking at Squatt, Baboo, and Dragontor.

"The Putties are giving Kimberly and Trini a good pummeling," Rita blurted out and emitted a loud hiss.

Baboo cheered. "Wonderful!"

"I won't be surprised if Tommy and the Putties are already tiring them out," Squatt commented, chuckling softly.

"All of them did look like they were beginning to get a little tired," Rita admitted, smiling sinisterly. "That means it will be time for Tommy to summon the Dragonzord and lay waste to them."

Dragontor smirked widely. "I have little doubt he will have lots of fun trashing their zords."

"Let's not forget destroying a forest," Baboo added.

"Of course not, you dolt," Dragontor growled annoyingly. "In fact, I think you two need a little bit of this."

Dragontor swung his tail at Squatt and Baboo's feet. He swept them out from underneath the duo. Squatt and Baboo flew into the air. The former landed on his back. The latter fell on top of him. Dragontor and Rita burst into a fit of laughter.

"What a nice trip," Rita quipped.

"We'll see you next fall," Dragontor added in a playful voice.

Baboo laughed sarcastically as he got to his feet. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I died laughing." He blew a raspberry.

"You better watch yourself, Dragontor," Squatt warned, getting up. "You just might get tripped up by your own tail." He babbled.

"Ah. That would never happen," Dragontor replied smugly. "I am too smart to allow my own trail to trip me." He smirked again.

Rita gave the dragon a warning look. "I wouldn't get smug if I were you, Dragontor. It bites people on their asses eventually."

Dragontor nodded. "Of course not, Empress Rita."

"Tell him like it is, Rita," Baboo said, giving her a thumbs-up.

Squatt squeaked delightfully. "Yeah."

"Just because I did doesn't mean I don't have my eye on you two," Rita warned, pointing her finger at the dimwits. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Empress Rita," Squatt and Baboo answered while nodding rapidly.

"Good," Rita said and sighed contently. "I have little doubt Goldar is having fun with Jason in the Dark Dimension."

"Yeah," Dragontor agreed. "I don't think it will be much longer before everything is set and done."

Rita looked into the Repulsascope. She watched two Putties sweep Billy and Zack's feet out from underneath them with a swing of their arms.

00000

Alpha observed the Green Ranger kicking Trini in the stomach and tossing her aside on the Command Center's Viewing Globe. He stood very close to it. He saw Kim sneak up behind him. The Green Ranger spun around and punched her in the head. He grabbed her throat and threw her against the slide. Alpha observed six Putties beating up Billy and Zack. He grew panicky.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" he yelled in a frantic voice. "The Green Ranger and the Putties are giving Billy, Zack, Kimberly, and Trini a brutal beating!"

Alpha approached the console beneath Zordon's plasma tube. He stared at the static area and showed much sadness.

"Oh, Zordon. The Rangers need your help," Alpha whispered with much fear and uncertainty. "I've been trying to find Jason, but I haven't had any luck at all. I wish you could hear me."

He sighed softly. He remembered seeing the worried looks on the remaining Rangers' faces when Zack couldn't make contact with Jason. He felt bad for them because they needed their leader for this battle. He didn't want them to go without Jason, but he knew they needed to stop the Green Ranger and the Putties before someone got hurt.

His thoughts shifted to Jason. He hoped his friend was all right wherever he was. He wondered where he could be since his efforts to locate him had failed so far. He recalled learning how to play darts with him and Zack yesterday afternoon. He enjoyed that so much. He came close to scoring a bull's-eye three times. He practiced playing after the team left. He hoped he could play darts with his friends later.

Alpha began to think about Billy, Zack, Kim, and Trini. He hoped they would win this fight and return here as quickly as possible. He knew Billy needed to fix the communicators because that would help them find Jason and contact him, so he could come here and be filled in on what happened. He was anxious to find him and Zordon. The team's leader and their mentor were needed very much.

Alpha turned around and returned to the Viewing Globe. He observed Billy punching the Green Ranger in the face. Billy grabbed his enemy's arm. He twirled him around five times before releasing his hold on him. The Green Ranger barreled into a bench. He flipped over it and landed on his back. He groaned loudly. He got up and raced toward Billy, only to be dropkicked in the chest by Zack.

Alpha saw Trini kick a Putty and backflip out of the way of another as it leapt for her. Two Putties grabbed her and held her steady. A third Putty delivered punches to her stomach. Kim rushed in, ramming herself into it. Trini broke free of its companions. She kicked one in the chest before giving the other a punch to its head. Four Putties charged toward the girls, and they went to deal with them.

"Come on, my friends. You can win this battle. Good always triumphs over evil," Alpha whispered hopefully. He continued to watch the unfolding battle.


	34. Battling Everywhere

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-four of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has Ranger action. It also has some elements from "Green With Evil" and has the Dinozords going up against the Dragonzord again. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 34: Battling Everywhere

Zack emitted a loud grunt when his back hit the jungle gym. Tommy raced toward him with a fierce roar, but his enemy stepped aside. He stopped before he hit the tree and turned around. Zack slammed his fist into the Green Ranger's face. He took hold of his arm. He went under it while twisting it around. Tommy gave him a rough kick to the side, forcing him to let go. He grabbed his throat and started choking him.

"A little choked up, aren't you, Black Ranger?" Tommy taunted.

"In your dreams, Green Ranger!" Zack growled defiantly and grabbed his enemy's wrist. "Try this on for size!"

Zack kicked Tommy in the stomach, feeling his grip on him loosening. He repeated his action, freeing himself. He clasped his hands together. He swung them upward to strike him in the chin. Tommy growled in anger and struck him in the side of his head with his fist. Zack nearly lost his balance. He saw Tommy coming toward him and aimed a chop at his neck, only to get a backhand to the face from him.

Tommy jabbed the hilt of the Dragon Dagger into the back of the Black Ranger's head to knock him on his knees. He shoved him on his side with his foot. He gave his stomach two hard kicks before punching him three times in the head. He charged his weapon with lightning. He stared down at his enemy, an evil chuckle coming out of his mouth.

"Here's a little lightning for you, Black Ranger!" Tommy said, a smirk crossing his lips. "I think you will like it."

Without warning, Billy rammed himself into Tommy, knocking him off balance. Tommy dropped his weapon. He looked toward him, seeing him form a fighting stance.

"I say no way to the lightning, Green Ranger!" Billy declared.

Tommy hissed fiercely. "You may have stopped me, Blue Ranger, but can you get a load of this?"

Billy dove for the ground as Tommy shot lightning from his fingertips. He jumped to his feet and leapt into the air. He headed for him, striking him in the chest with a dropkick. He landed softly on the ground. Tommy got the Dragon Dagger. He made a swing for his opponent's head. Billy ducked with a grunt. He rose to his full height and struck him in the neck with four uppercuts. He slammed his fist into his cheek, making him stumble to the side. He kicked his feet out from underneath him.

Two Putties ambushed Billy from the side. They took turns kicking and punching him. He managed to get out of their grasp. He jumped back as the first Putty tried to grab him. He kicked it in the face before punching it in the side. It threw a punch, scoring a hit to his face. It attempted another shot to the same area, but he deflected it with his hand. He grabbed its ankles, pulling its feet out from underneath it.

The second Putty grabbed Billy. It wrapped its arms around him, squeezing tightly. He hit in the chest with his elbow to free himself. He spun around to perform a series of punches to its face. It backhanded him across the cheek very hard. He stumbled backward, but he didn't fall. He stopped it with a fist to between its eyes when it charged at him. He didn't see its companion sneak up behind him. Zack rammed himself into it, sending it crashing sideways into a bush. Billy peered over his shoulder at him, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, Zack," Billy said.

"No problem," Zack replied and chuckled softly. They spotted four Putties coming their way and charged toward them.

Kim tossed a Putty aside and performed a front flip past another lunging at her. She saw two Putties running toward her. She cartwheeled and backflipped past them. They stopped, turning around. They garbled angrily and raced for their quarry. She halted them by giving them elbows to their faces. She got their arms and twisted them around while going under them. She smacked them together before flipping them over on their backs.

Two Putties ambushed Kim from the side, grabbing her arms. Another Putty gave her hard punches to the face. She shoved it away with her foot. She pulled her arms out of its companions' grasp. She gave each of them a punch in between the eyes. She leapt over their heads, landing behind them. She spun around and made a swing at their feet with her arm. She pumped her fist.

"That's two for the Pterodactyl!" Kim said.

Just then, Tommy punched the Pink Ranger in her back, which knocked her down. He stared down at her with a shake of his head.

"Nope. That's zero for you, Pink Ranger!" Tommy said.

Kim snarled. "You wish, Green Ranger!"

Kim tackled Tommy to the ground to give him multiple punches to the face. He threw her off. He rose to his feet and revved his Dragon Dagger with lightning. He tossed it at her as she got up. She was hit in the shoulder and thrown into a tree. He charged at her, slamming her against it. He wrapped his hand around her throat, throwing her. She crashed into the ground.

Tommy approached Kim. She managed to get to her knees and kicked him in the face. He stumbled and glared at her as she got up. He attempted to punch her, only for her to catch his fist in her hand. She took hold of his arm with her other one. She twirled him around six times before releasing her hold on him. He collided with a tree sideways. He fell to the ground with a groan.

"I hope the tree said hi when you met it," Kim joked and laughed in delight. "You needed that."

Three Putties pounced on Kim from behind. They beat on her with their fists. She got out of their grasp. She grabbed the arms of the first and second Putties and gave them kick to their stomachs. She flipped them over on their backs. She was grabbed from the side by the third Putty. She pushed it away before giving it a palm strike to the chin. She kicked its feet out from underneath it. Five Putties ambushed her. They took hold of her. She found herself unable to get free. Tommy made his way toward her.

"You thought you could get away from me. Well, you were wrong!" Tommy said, pointing the Dragon Dagger in Kim's face. "You will pay for what you did!"

All of a sudden, Billy punched Tommy in the back, knocking him down. Zack and Trini kicked the Putties, which freed Kim. Tommy stood up and made a swing at Billy, who kicked his weapon out of his hand. Billy blocked his opponent's punches as he threw them at him. He grabbed him around his waist and rushed him toward a tree. He slammed him against it. He let go of him, watching him sink to the ground.

Zack held up his arms to block punches from the first and second Putties. He took hold of theirs and twisted them around. He went under them. He jumped over their heads. He landed behind them to throw them into the air. They smashed their heads on a tree branch. They ended up on their backs with their legs and arms spread eagle style. He spun around to punch the third Putty in the head when it sneaked up behind him.

Trini punched the fourth Putty in the nose and uppercutted it in the neck. She grabbed its head to give it a hard headbutt. It pulled itself out of her grasp and hit her in the back of her head with its fist. The fifth Putty took hold of her, allowing its companion to land punch after punch on her face. She shoved it away with her foot. She looked toward a tree and ran backward, slamming the other one against it. It lost its grip on her, falling on its side. She, Billy, and Zack went to Kim's side.

"Thanks, guys," Kim said.

"No problem, Kim," Billy commented, his hands balling into fists.

"I have to tell you. These guys never know when to quit," Trini grumbled annoyingly.

"You said it," Zack agreed.

The Rangers saw seven Putties running at them. They broke into a full charge. Trini dove for the ground as a Putty made a grab for her. She stood up and spun it around to give it a hard headbutt. This knocked it on its back. Another Putty grabbed her from behind. She jammed her elbows into its sides, freeing herself. She turned around and delivered three punches to its chest and two kicks to its stomach. She caught its fist in her hand when it rushed at her face. She twisted its arm while going under it. She put her foot on its shoulder to stretch it out.

The Putty freed itself by ramming its fist into Trini's shoulder. It tackled her to the ground and wrapped its hands around her throat to choke her. She placed her foot on its stomach, flipping it over her head. She leapt to her feet and uppercutted it in the neck multiple times after seeing it get up. She rushed it toward a tree. She slammed the Putty against it. She let go of it, and it fell into a heap on the ground. She laughed in victory, only to be silenced by Tommy punching her in the back in which she fell on her knees.

"It looks like you forgot a very important rule in fighting, Yellow Ranger. Don't ever turn your back on an opponent!" Tommy growled.

"You don't have to remind me, Green Ranger!" Trini hissed, getting to her feet and forming a fight stance.

Tommy snarled. "Shut up, and fight me!"

Trini pumped her fist. "As you wish."

Tommy and Trini backed off. They encircled, neither one taking their eyes off the other. They charged at each other. He swung the Dragon Dagger at her feet, missing when she jumped over it. She rammed her fist into his cheek. She repeated her action with his stomach. She grabbed his arms and kneed him in the side. He jerked away from her grasp. He backhanded her across the face, sending her spiraling to the ground. He kicked her in the stomach twice.

Kim grabbed Tommy in a headlock and wrestled him away from her friend. He pushed her off. He tossed a fireball at her. She dove for the ground, getting up in a quick manner. She ran at him and jumped over his weapon going for her feet. She did a series of kicks and punches to his face and stomach. He slammed his fist into her cheek in which he knocked her on her back. He put his foot on her shoulder, pressing down on it.

Trini rushed in, pushing Tommy away from Kim. He stumbled off to the side, barely regaining his footing. He felt Trini punch him in the back and turned around to face her. He tried to kick her, only for her to hit him in the face with a palm strike. She performed a series of kicks to his chest. She swung her arm at his feet, sweeping them out from underneath him. She panted heavily as Kim joined her side.

"I think you're down for the moment, Green Ranger," Kim said.

"Yeah," Trini added.

"I don't know about that!" Tommy cackled in evilness. He watched four Putties grab the duo and pull them away from him. He got up. "See what I mean?"

Tommy was about to approach the girls when Billy and Zack kicked the Putties and freed them. Kim and Trini resumed fighting him. Zack did a front flip to avoid being grabbed by the first Putty. He spun around to give it four hard kicks to its side. It headbutted him before swinging its arm at his feet to knock him on his back. He jammed the toe of his boot into the back of its head and jumped up. He shoved it, which sent it barreling into a tree.

The second Putty leapt on Zack from the side. It started beating on him with its fists. He slammed his fist into its head. He took its arms and jumped over its head. He landed behind it to throw it into the air. The Tenga went flying, slamming its head on the top of the jungle gym. It ended up on its back, letting out loud groans. He smiled with satisfaction.

Billy chopped the third Putty in the neck and grabbed its arm. He put his foot on its shoulder. He began to stretch it out. It punched him in the head, loosening his grip. It did another punch to the same, causing him to let go of it. It scored a kick to his stomach. It slammed its fist into the back of his head, watching him stumble forward. He recovered and spun around just in time to see it rushing its first forward. He kicked its feet out from underneath it.

The fourth Putty tackled Billy from the side. It pinned him down and landed punch after punch on her. He placed his foot on its stomach to flip it over his head. He rolled to his feet and took its arm to twist it behind its back. He put his foot on its backside. He shoved it toward the swing set, watching it crash into the swings and become entangled in them.

Four Putties ambushed Billy and began kicking and punching him. Zack raced to help him, only to be ambushed by three Putties. They grabbed them by their arms. They pulled them forward, throwing them very hard. The Blue and Black Rangers flew through the air, landing on their backs. Tommy fired green bolts from the Dragon Dagger at the ground in front of Kim and Trini. They exploded, causing them to fly through the air and land next to their teammates. All four Rangers struggled to stand as Tommy came toward them. He stopped a short distance from them. The Putties gathered around him.

"Aw. The Power Geeks have fallen and can't get up," Tommy taunted. He snickered when his enemies finally made it to their feet. "You made it, but it's not going to last!"

Tommy revved the Dragon Dagger with lightning. He directed it around the Rangers. It went into their bodies, causing them to cry out in pain. It faded away. They fell to their knees. He let out an evil laugh.

"I wish I could stick around, but the Dragonzord and I have a forest north of Angel Grove to go after," Tommy said fiercely. "See you later!"

Tommy and the Putties vanished from sight. Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kim managed to get to their feet. They looked at each other with uncertainty.

"We've got to stop the Green Ranger before he burns that forest to the ground!" Billy yelled.

"We better call for our zords, Zack," Trini said seriously.

Zack nodded at her. "Good idea."

Billy, Zack, Kim, and Trini shifted their attention toward the sky. They reached for it with much determination.

"We need Dinozord Power now!" the Rangers called.

The Mastodon, the Pterodactyl, the Triceratops, and the Saber-toothed Tiger arrived on the scene. They made their battle calls. The Rangers leapt into the cockpits.

"Zack here! We can do this, guys," Zack announced.

"Billy! All systems go!" Billy said.

"Ready for action!" Trini called.

"All right. Let's keep it together," Kim added.

"I will turn on the remote control system in the Tyrannosaurus," Billy said and pressed several buttons. "We're going to need its help."

"You're right, Billy," Kim agreed and let out a heavy sigh. "It's a good thing you invented that remote control system in case we were a member or two short."

"At least we know what to expect from the Dragonzord now," Trini added.

"The Tyrannosaurus is on its way," Billy said as he finished the adjustments. "We should be able to do well now."

The Tyrannosaurus roared loudly as it arrived. It joined its fellow Dinozords of which they let out their battle cries again. They teleported away.

00000

A peregrine falcon flew alongside a cliff overlooking a forest north of Angel Grove. Tall mountains stood off in the distance. The falcon screeched loudly and flapped its wings to gain altitude. It spotted a cave in the middle of the cliff. It headed toward it, landing near the edge of it. It shook its entire body. This rid it of excess dirt. It opened its beak, allowing a loud screech to leave it. It bobbed its head.

Suddenly, Tommy appeared a short distance away from the falcon. It emitted a frightened screech and took off into the sky. He watched it vanish beyond the horizon. He went toward the edge, stopping close to it. He looked toward the mountains. Another falcon flew past him. He listened to its screeching. He observed it turning in a circle and going beyond the horizon. He gazed at the Dragon Dagger.

"All right now," Tommy growled in determination. "It's time to summon the Dragonzord."

Tommy gripped the Dragon Dagger tightly and played the tune. Suddenly, the Dragonzord emerged from behind a mountain. It let out a loud roar while holding up its hands. It walked into the valley, its tail swinging from side to side. He chuckled softly.

"Great. I didn't have difficultly this time," Tommy said in relief. He didn't want to cause damage to this forest, but he had to show Rita he was doing that. "Now, it is time to cause some trouble."

Tommy performed the tune once more. The Dragonzord's chest lights flashed, followed by beeping. It held up its hands. Missiles came out of the fingers. It fired them. This reduced several trees to splinters. It swung its tail, knocking more down.

"Yes!" Tommy yelled and laughed evilly. "Do some more damage!"

Without warning, laser fire hit the Dragonzord in the chest. The impact was enough to force it back. It spotted the Dinozords coming its way. Tommy saw them as well.

"Power Rangers, how nice of you to join us!" Tommy shouted.

"You're not going to cause damage to this forest, buddy!" Zack retorted in defiance.

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" Kim added.

"We'll see about that!" Tommy growled fiercely. "Dragonzord, take on the Power Punks now!"

The Dragonzord roared eagerly. It shot missiles out of its fingers, but they missed when the Dinozords went in different directions. The Tyrannosaurus rushed toward it. The Dragonzord responded in kind. It swung its tail at its opponent. It managed to score a hit in the side. The Tyrannosaurus rammed its head into its chest. It gave the Dragonzord two lefts and a right. It bit it the shoulder. The Dragonzord shoved it away. The Tyrannosaurus made a swing with its tail. The Dragonzord caught it, picking it up. It threw its enemy, watching it land on its side.

The Tyrannosaurus got back to its feet. The Dragonzord approached it and punched it in the chest. It struck the same area with its crest. It gave its target two lefts and a right. It kicked it in the side. The Tyrannosaurus stumbled somewhat. It recovered just in time to see the Dragonzord swinging its tail at it. It blocked the tail with its arm. It shot its eye lasers, hitting its target in the side.

The Dragonzord roared in much rage. It fired its eye lasers, striking the Tyrannosaurus in the shoulder. Sparks exploded from that area. The Dragonzord approached it. It tried to deliver a left, only for its opponent to block it with its arm. It backhanded the Dinozord. This sent the Tyrannosaurus stumbling backward. The Tyrannosaurus charged, slamming its head into its target's chest. The Dragonzord seemed to roar in pain as sparks exploded from there. The Tyrannosaurus swung its tail. The Dragonzord caught it in its hands, throwing it away and causing the Tyrannosaurus to spin around.

The Dragonzord slammed its head into the Tyrannosaurus's shoulder. This knocked it away. The Tyrannosaurus barely regained its footing. It roared fiercely. It charged at its enemy. Tommy played the tune. The Dragonzord's chest lights flashed. The beeps sounded. Its tail tip began to spin. It roared and aimed a swing at the Tyrannosaurus's head. The Tyrannosaurus was struck there and came to a halt.

The Tyrannosaurus roared painfully and moved back. The Dragonzord approached it to slam the back of its hand into its head. It did an uppercut to its neck. It went for the same area. However, its enemy blocked it by holding up its fist. It shoved the Dragonzord away. It charged, only to stop in its tracks when its opponent struck it in the shoulders with a shot of its eye lasers. The Dragonzord slammed its fist into the Tyrannosaurus's chest and kicked it, knocking it down.

"Good job, Dragonzord. Now, give it a dose of its own medicine!" Tommy ordered.

The Dragonzord was about to swing its tail when lasers hit it in the chest. Sparks flew from that area. It spotted the Pterodactyl flying its way.

"How about you get a taste of your own medicine?" Kim yelled.

Tommy hissed. "You will pay for that, Pink Ranger!"

The Dragonzord aimed a swing of its tail at the Dinozord. The Pterodactyl flew upward, narrowly avoiding it. It spun in midair and headed for its target. It fired its twin laser cannons. It scored hits in the head. It flew past the Dragonzord. Its wing struck it in the stomach. The Dragonzord roared angrily while watching it fly back around. It swung its tail. It knocked the Pterodactyl away with sparks flying from its body. Kim screamed as the cockpit blew up.

The Pterodactyl crashed into the ground and lost power. The Dragonzord walked toward it with an eager growl. Kim hit the console frustratingly. Suddenly, the Dinozord powered up. It took off into the air. The Dragonzord observed it coming around. The Pterodactyl shot its twin laser cannons and eye lasers. The Dragonzord was struck in the shoulder and stomach. It stumbled without losing its footing. She cheered and whooped loudly.

"That's what I call getting wobbly!" Kim yelled.

The Pterodactyl flew upward, performing a spin in midair. It rushed for its target with a loud screech. The Dragonzord caught it and threw it aside. The Pterodactyl crashed into a tree, knocking it over. Sparks flew from its body. The Dragonzord was about to approach it when lasers struck its side. It turned to see the Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger racing toward it with their cannons aimed at it.

"You're not getting Kim, you bastard!" Billy called.

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" Trini added.

The Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger shot their cannons once more. The Dragonzord was struck in the stomach and shoulders. It let out a ferocious roar, its tail going up and down. It held up its hands, missiles coming out of the fingers. They fired, only to miss when the Dinozords scattered in different directions. The Dragonzord emitted a frustrated growl.

The Triceratops went toward the Dragonzord from the front. It fired its horns, the chains wrapping around it. It came to a stop and pulled backward. The Dragonzord dug heels into the ground. This prevented it from falling. It moved its arms. This loosened the chains enough that they fell off. It aimed a swing of its tail at the Triceratops, hitting it in the side very hard. The Triceratops fell on its side. Billy cried out at the cockpit exploding with sparks. The Triceratops groaned in agony.

Suddenly, the Saber-toothed Tiger leapt through the air and landed on the Dragonzord's back. It bit into its shoulder, sparks flying from it. The Dragonzord grabbed the Dinozord's head and threw it off. The Saber-toothed Tiger flipped forward with a loud roar. It landed on its feet. It turned around, breaking into a charge. It moved its tail cannon into an aiming position.

The Saber-toothed Tiger shot its cannon. The Dragonzord roared painfully at being hit in the shoulder. The Saber-toothed Tiger made a huge leap at it. The Dragonzord caught it, throwing it down. It stood up and charged again. The Dragonzord shot its eye lasers. The lasers struck the ground around it. They exploded on impact, debris flying into the air and hitting it. The Saber-toothed Tiger fell down. It emitted an agonized growl. Trini grunted when the cockpit exploded.

"You are so pathetic, Rangers," Tommy taunted. "You can't even keep your zords going."

Just then, the Mastodon slammed its head into the Dragonzord's side. The Dragonzord stumbled, but it regained its footing.

"You will see how well we can keep our zords going!" Zack blurted out.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't think so."

Tommy did the tune. The Dragonzord's chest lights flashed with beeps coming right after. Its tail tip started spinning. It swung its tail at the Mastodon, but it was stopped when its target fired missiles from its trunk. The Mastodon sprayed freezing mist while trumpeting loudly. This froze the Dragonzord in place. The Mastodon fired another round of missiles, striking it in the stomach.

Suddenly, the Dragonzord shook free of the ice. It roared with much rage. The Mastodon attempted to charge. Unfortunately, the Dragonzord slammed its tail into its side and knocked it over. The Mastodon trumpeted in pain. The Dragonzord's tail tip started spinning again. It swung its tail. It hit the Mastodon in the side. Sparks flew from the Dinozord. Zack yelped at the cockpit blowing up.

"Damn it. We are having a hard time dealing with the Dragonzord on its own!" Zack yelled with uncertainty.

"We can't give up, Zack. We have to keep fighting!" Trini shouted, her hand balling into a fist.

Kim growled with much determination. "Trini is right."

Billy clenched his teeth. "I agree."

"All right," Zack commented and expressed ferocity. "Let's do it to it!"

"That's it!" Trini called in much delight.

The Mastodon stood up and charged at the Dragonzord. It scored a hit to its stomach, causing it to stumble. It shot two missiles, scoring hits in the chest. The Tyrannosaurus charged, ramming itself into its opponent. It delivered two lefts and a right after turning it its way. The Pterodactyl flew past the Dragonzord, its wing hitting it in the shoulder. The Saber-toothed Tiger and Triceratops came toward it from the front with their cannons aimed at it. Their cannons fired their lasers, hitting it in the head and side.

"That is what I call morphinominal!" Zack cheered.

The Dragonzord roared with much fierceness. It and the Dinozords continued their fight as three peregrine falcons flew above them.

00000

Rita approached the Lunar Palace's balcony stairs. Squatt, Baboo, and Dragontor were right behind her. They went up them. She adjusted the Repulsascope and moved it north a little bit. She looked through it. Her minions came to her side. She saw the Dragonzord knock the Mastodon over with a swing of its tail and fire its eye lasers at the Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus was stuck in the chest.

"The Dragonzord just pummeled the Mastodon and Tyrannosaurus!" Rita yelled happily.

"That's great, your evilness!" Squatt cheered and clapped twice.

"I hope the other Dinozords will get hit in the next few seconds," Baboo commented, swallowing hard.

"Me too," Rita said, giggling. She observed the Dragonzord catching the Pterodactyl as it flew its way and throwing it aside. She saw it fire its missiles at the Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger and strike them head on. She squealed in great glee and looked at the trio. "The Dragonzord just handled the Pterodactyl, the Triceratops, and the Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Yes!" Dragontor yelled and pumped his fist.

"The remaining Rangers may be able to control the Tyrannosaurus by remote, but that doesn't mean it will help them beat the Dragonzord," Rita said with an evil cackle. "I love it when things go our way."

"We do too!" Squatt agreed and gave her a thumbs-up.

"It's too bad Goldar isn't here to watch the fun," Dragontor mumbled with a frown. "I have no doubt he would be delighted to see Rangers getting their asses handed to them."

"The bright side is Goldar's having fun taking care of Jason," Baboo pointed out truthfully.

"That's right," Rita said with a sinister smile. "We will continue to let him have his fun."

Dragontor swung his tail from side to side. Squatt and Baboo ducked, narrowly avoiding it. They returned to their full height.

"Watch where you swing that tail!" Squatt blurted out annoyingly.

Baboo pointed his finger at the dragon. "You are liable to hurt someone with it again!"

"I understand," Dragontor replied and cleared his throat. He hit the dimwits in the backs of their heads with a swing of his tail. "Oops. My tail slipped."

Rita snickered. "Good one, Dragontor."

"Thanks, Empress Rita," Dragontor said, swinging his tail again and nailing Squatt and Baboo in their butts. This caused them to jump. "Oops. My tail slipped again."

Rita laughed aloud, as did Dragontor. Squatt and Baboo rubbed their butts while muttering obscenities.

"I plan to summon Scorpina very soon. It is nearly the right time for her to join us," Rita announced warmly.

"That's wonderful, my empress," Dragontor yelled excitedly.

Baboo got a little nervous. "I hope she doesn't sting us."

Squatt gulped. "Me too."

Rita peered into the Repulsascope. She saw the Dragonzord fire its missiles at the Dinozords. They struck them very hard.

"You have no idea what I have in store for you, Power Geeks. You will be surprised by it big time," Rita hissed ferociously. She continued to watch the unfolding battle.


	35. Finishing It, Anger, and Uncertain

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-five of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has action in the form of the Dinozords battling the Dragonzord. The Megazord appears in it. It also has some elements from "Green With Evil." I have had so much fun doing the giant battles. Scorpina's first appearance is coming up in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 35: Finishing It/Anger/Uncertain

The Dragonzord delivered a punch to the Tyrannosaurus's mouth. It gave its enemy two lefts and three rights. The Tyrannosaurus threw a punch, only for it to catch its fist in its hand. It tried with the other, but it got the same result. The Dragonzord headbutted it very hard. The Tyrannosaurus was knocked back. It charged. The Dragonzord stopped it in its tracks by smacking its tail into its stomach.

The Dragonzord slammed its fists against the Tyrannosaurus's head. It delivered a kick to its knee before giving it a left. It shot missiles from its fingers. Every single one of them hit their target. The Tyrannosaurus had sparks explode from various parts of its body. The Dragonzord roared victoriously. Tommy pumped a fist and laughed evilly.

"That's it, Dragonzord. Give that big bastard another hard hit!" Tommy commanded fiercely.

The Dragonzord gave its quarry punches to its chest and stomach. It performed four uppercuts to the neck before hitting the same area with the back of its fist. It fired more missiles at it. The Tyrannosaurus sparked with each hit it took. The Dragonzord smacked its tail against its target's side. It slammed its mouth into one shoulder. It followed suit with the other. It shoved the Tyrannosaurus away. The Tyrannosaurus lost its footing. It fell on a group of trees, knocking them down and reducing them to splinters.

The Dragonzord started to make its way toward the Tyrannosaurus. Lasers hitting in the side forced it to come to a halt. It spotted the Pterodactyl flying its way. The Pterodactyl flew past it. Its wing sliced through its stomach, making sparks come from it. It did a spin in midair. It headed back toward its quarry. The Dragonzord turned around, catching it in its arms and throwing it aside. The Pterodactyl crashed. Kim was knocked out of her seat.

The Dragonzord roared agonizingly at two lasers and two missiles striking it in the side. It turned to see the Mastodon, the Triceratops, and the Saber-toothed Tiger rushing toward it. It fired its eye lasers at the ground in front of them. They exploded on impact. Debris flew into the air, slamming onto the Dinozords. This knocked them down. Zack, Billy, and Trini grunted as their cockpits blew up.

The Tyrannosaurus charged at the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord slammed its tail against its stomach. This knocked its quarry away. The Dragonzord blocked a punch from the Tyrannosaurus by holding up its arm. It delivered two rights and a left. The Tyrannosaurus attempted to swing its tail, but the Dragonzord caught it in its hands. It lifted its opponent off the ground. It performed three twirls before letting go. The Tyrannosaurus landed on its side. It recovered along with the other Dinozords. They came together.

Tommy played the tune. The Dragonzord's chest lights flashed, followed by beeps. It held up its hands, and missiles came out of the fingers. They flew toward their targets, hitting them full force. Billy, Zack, Kim, and Trini cried out at their cockpits sparking badly. They struggled to stay in their seats. The Dragonzord growled in satisfaction.

"Shit. We're not doing any better fighting the Dragonzord on its own than we did with Dragontor at its side!" Billy shouted, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It is just as aggressive as it was before!" Trini said fearfully.

"I have a feeling it will only get more aggressive!" Kim added.

"We can't wait any longer. We need Megazord Power now!" Zack ordered calmly yet firmly. "Power up your crystals!"

The Rangers took the Power Coins out of their Morphers. They turned them into their Power Crystals.

"Two, one, power up!" the Rangers called and inserted their crystals.

"I will switch the Tyrannosaurus's remote control to tank mode," Billy said and pressed buttons. He finished very quickly. "It's set now."

"Yes!" Zack yelled. "Let's do it!"

The Dinozords joined each other to form tank mode. Zack was in Jason's usual seat while the others were still in theirs. It sped toward its target. It fired its guns, hitting the Dragonzord head on. The Dragonzord fell down, but it recovered quickly. It stepped forward, shooting its eye lasers. It roared at its enemy being hit. The Rangers screamed when the cockpit exploded with multiple sparks.

"That's it. It's time for Megazord Battle Mode!" Zack called.

Tank mode became battle mode. The Megazord went into a fighting stance. The team expressed much determination.

"How about you take on the Megazord one-on-one, buddy?" Zack called and pumped his fist.

"The Dragonzord will do just that, Power Geeks," Tommy growled. "You can count on it."

The Dragonzord raced toward the Megazord. It threw a punch, as it got closer. The Megazord gave it a fist to the face, stopping it. It kicked it in the side and punched it in the nose. It attempted to perform a left on it, only for the Dragonzord to block it with its arm. It performed a hard headbutt, sending its target stumbling backward. It fired its forehead beam twice. Both shots struck the Dragonzord in the mouth. It stumbled, falling on top of a group of trees and flattening them.

"That was great!" Kim yelled in delight.

Zack held up his fist. "It sure was."

The Dragonzord got to its feet. It saw the Megazord coming its way. It punched its opponent in the neck. It went for the same area, only to be blocked by its arm. It received a punch to the nose from its enemy. Growling angrily, it shot its eye lasers at it. The Megazord was hit in the shoulder and stomach, but it didn't fall down. It went for the Dragonzord again, punching it in the mouth. It grabbed its arms, throwing it. It landed in the middle of a huge clearing.

"The Dragonzord just fell and can't get up," Zack shouted.

Tommy snarled. "You will pay for that!"

Tommy played the tune. The Dragonzord's chest lights flashed with beeps coming right after. It stood up and jumped through the air. It turned and landed behind the Megazord. It wrapped his arms around its target very tightly. The Megazord elbowed it in the stomach, freeing itself. It spun around to do three uppercuts to the neck. The Dragonzord retaliated with a backhand to its opponent's face. This knocked the Megazord on its side. The Dragonzord's tail tip started to spin. It swung its tail. It hit the Megazord in the stomach, sparks flying from it. The Rangers yelled as the cockpit exploded in a fury.

The Dragonzord ceased its assault on the Megazord. The Megazord struggled to get to its feet. The Dragonzord kicked it in the stomach three times. It used its foot to shove it on its side. It raised its hand high and brought it downward in a swift stroke. The Megazord held up its arm and caught it. It managed to make it to its feet. The Dragonzord roared with great rage. It gave its target a punch to the chest. It made a swing of its tail at the same spot and struck it.

"That's it, Dragonzord!" Tommy yelled, his hand curling into a fist. "Finish those Power Twerps!"

The Megazord pushed the Dragonzord away from it. It delivered punches to its target's head and shoulder before shooting its eye beams at it. The Dragonzord received a hit to the arm. The Megazord walked toward it while holding its fist. It brought that downward, as it got closer. It missed when the Dragonzord moved off to the side. They faced each other. The Dragonzord emitted a soft growl.

The Dragonzord and the Megazord made their way toward each other. The former struck the latter with a left. The Megazord nearly lost its footing. The Dragonzord fired three rounds of eye beams at it. It growled victoriously at scoring a hit every time. The Megazord sparked with each one. It attempted to punch its enemy. Unfortunately, the Dragonzord caught its fist in its hand. It brought its other hand down, knocking its opponent back.

The Dragonzord growled ferociously. It smacked its tail against the Megazord's stomach. The Megazord stumbled. It fell on top of three trees. It knocked them down and flattened them. The Dragonzord roared, swinging its tail again. It struck the Megazord in the side. Sparks exploded from that area. Billy, Zack, Kim, and Trini grunted as the cockpit sparked a bit.

"We're taking a beating. We need reinforcement now!" Billy yelled in a frantic voice.

"You're right, Billy," Zack agreed and shifted his attention to the sky. "We need the Power Sword!"

The Power Sword flew down from the sky. The Megazord caught it, getting back on its feet. Billy, Zack, Kim, and Trini cheered, their determination growing.

"Now, we have a chance!" Zack shouted, pumping a fist.

"Your pathetic sword is no match for the Dragonzord!" Tommy blurted out defiantly.

The Dragonzord and the Megazord made their way toward each other. The Megazord swung its sword at it, scoring a hit in the shoulder. It attempted another strike, only for its opponent to stop it with a swing of its tail. The Dragonzord swung its own, hitting it in the side. The tail tip started spinning again. The Dragonzord did another swing, striking the Megazord in the chest. Sparks came from that area. The Rangers grunted when the cockpit sparked a bit.

The Dragonzord shot missiles at the Megazord. The Megazord deflected them by swinging its sword. They hit the Dragonzord full force. The Dragonzord stumbled a little bit. It roared angrily. It came toward the Megazord. It was stopped in its tracks by a punch to the chest from its enemy. The Megazord swung its sword three times. It scored a hit with each one.

The Megazord charged its sword with energy. It tossed the energy at the Dragonzord, hitting it hard in the chest. The Megazord made another charge of its sword with that. It heaved that at the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord growled painfully at being hit in the shoulder. The Megazord approached it. It made four swings of its sword. It struck the Dragonzord twice each in its shoulder and stomach. The Rangers laughed delightfully.

"Yeah! That's the way to do it!" Billy blurted out.

The Megazord fired its forehead energy beam. It did the same with its eye beams. The Dragonzord was hit hard on various areas of its body. It went toward the Megazord. It delivered a punch to its head, knocking it back. The Megazord made another swing of its sword. It hit its enemy in the stomach. The Dragonzord swung its tail. The Megazord caught in its hands.

The Megazord lifted the Dragonzord into the air. It twirled it around four times before letting go. The Dragonzord crashed into the ground. Sparks came from various parts of its body. Tommy did the tune once more. The Dragonzord's chest lights flashed, followed by beeping. It got back on its feet. It aimed its hands, missiles coming out of the fingers.

The missiles flew toward their target. The Megazord knocked them away with a swing of its sword. The Dragonzord snarled and raced toward it. It rushed a fist forward, but the Megazord blocked it with its sword. The Megazord slammed its fist into its mouth. It made two swings of its sword, scoring a hit each time. The Dragonzord rammed its crest into its target's shoulder. It aimed a swing of its tail at its head, hitting it.

The Dragonzord bit the Megazord in the shoulder. The Megazord grabbed its jaws, slamming them shut. It pushed its enemy away. Snarling ferociously, the Dragonzord shook free of its grasp. It shoved it away with its foot. It fired more missiles. The Megazord swung its sword, deflecting them. They hit the Dragonzord, causing sparks to erupt from various parts of its body.

The Dragonzord shot its eye lasers. The Megazord held up its sword, absorbing it. It tossed the firepower back to its enemy. The Dragonzord roared painfully at being hit in the face. The Megazord jumped through the air. It headed for the Dragonzord, kicking it in the head. It landed to punch it in the nose. It aimed two swings of its sword at its shoulders. It succeeded hitting them. It shot its forehead energy beam. The Dragonzord was hit in between the eyes.

"We're doing well now!" Trini yelled.

Zack chuckled. "Yes, we are."

The Megazord charged its sword with more energy. It threw the energy at its opponent. The Dragonzord stepped aside, causing it to miss. However, it was hit by a shot of the Megazord's eye beams. It fired a round of missiles. The Megazord deflected them with a swing of its sword. They scored hits on the Dragonzord. Sparks exploded from every part of its body.

The Megazord approached its enemy. It swung its sword five times. It succeeded at scoring a hit every time. More sparks exploded from the Dragonzord. The Megazord grabbed it and lifted it above its head. It twirled around twice before throwing it. The Dragonzord collided with the ground very hard. It ended up on its side. It sparked so badly that thick smoke came from it. It roared weakly. Tommy screamed in anger.

"Shit! The Dragonzord has taken a brutal beating and lost a bit of power," Tommy yelled, holding up the Dragon Dagger. "I better send it away before the Power Rangers damage it further."

Tommy played the tune. The Dragonzord managed to get up and emitted a small roar. He performed it again. The Dragonzord turned and walked away from the Megazord. It disappeared behind the mountains.

"You haven't seen the last of the Green Ranger!" Tommy called defiantly. "I will be back before you know it!"

Tommy vanished from sight. Billy, Zack, Kim, and Trini cheered with joy and high-fived each other.

"We managed to defeat the Dragonzord," Billy blurted out in delight.

"Yeah," Zack agreed. "Let's go home."

Kim pressed the teleportation button. The Megazord glowed brightly. It broke into its individual Dinozords. They took off for their hiding places. Knocked-over trees were everywhere. Some were flattened while others were piles of splinted wood. Boulders were in many pieces.

00000

Rita paced back and forth on the Lunar Palace's balcony. Tommy watched her carefully from close to the stairs. Squatt, Baboo, and Dragontor stood a short distance away from him. She ceased her pacing and looked toward everyone. She let out a frustrated yell and raised her hands into the air. Small bolts of lightning shot upward from her fingertips. She clenched her teeth.

"I can't believe I suffered a defeat after everything had been going so well!" Rita screeched with rage. "I need to destroy something this instant!"

Rita looked toward a Putty and aimed her wand at it. She shot lightning at it, reducing it to a pile of clay. The others glanced at it for thirty seconds before turning back to her.

"I understand you're very angry, my empress, but you really need to calm down. It's not good for your health," Tommy insisted.

"I don't care if it isn't good for my health! I will show as much anger as I want!" Rita yelled and planted her wand into the floor. "You had the remaining Rangers right there, and you let them slip through your fingers!"

"I know, and I am sorry. I didn't expect the Megazord to deal such hard blows to the Dragonzord," Tommy explained, swallowing hard. "I didn't want it to be damaged beyond repair. Please, forgive me."

"You shall be forgiven, Tommy," Rita assured as her anger faded. Suddenly, it returned just as intense. She formed a fireball in her hand. "After you get a little taste of this fireball, that is!"

Rita threw the fireball at the floor in front of Tommy. Its explosion knocked him off his feet. He struggled to stand up as she approached him with a ferocious look on her face.

"Let that be a reminder for you never to fail me again! Is that clear?" Rita snarled.

"Loud and clear, Empress Rita!" Tommy shouted as he got to his feet.

"Thank you," Rita said.

Squatt snickered. "You got toasted really good!"

Baboo clapped twice. "You sure did!"

"Shut your traps, you idiots!" Tommy yelled, glaring at the dimwits. "This doesn't concern you."

"Hey, it's not our fault that you couldn't beat the Rangers," Squatt pointed out bluntly.

"You have only yourself to blame," Baboo insisted, pointing his finger at the Green Ranger. "Yes siree."

Tommy gritted his teeth and held up a fist. "Why I ought to—"

"Cut it out, you three!" Dragontor yelled, waving his hands in the air. The trio looked at him. "You're not helping the situation by fighting!"

"He's right," Rita agreed. She narrowed her eyes at Tommy, Squatt, and Baboo as they shifted their attention toward her. "I don't want to hear any more arguing. Is that clear?"

Tommy, Squatt, and Baboo held up their hands. They placed them at their sides. Rita sighed in relief.

"That's better," Rita whispered and emitted a small yawn.

"You haven't really lost, your evilness. You still have Jason," Squatt pointed out happily.

"Yes," Rita said, a smile crossing her lips.

"Yeah!" Squatt answered and laughed. "Goldar still has him trapped."

"Yes, you are right," Rita commented and cackled to herself. "I wish I could be there to watch him torture Jason."

Tommy smiled evilly. "Me too."

Dragontor raised his hand. "Me three."

Dragontor swung his tail, hitting Baboo in the butt. Baboo looked at him with much annoyance. Tommy couldn't help but snicker.

"Watch it with that tail, Dragontor!" Baboo demanded, shaking his finger at the dragon.

"Of course," Dragontor answered, nodding at him. He hit Baboo in the same area with his tail. "Oops. My tail slipped."

"Now, that's funny," Tommy commented, allowing another snicker to leave his mouth.

"Yeah," Rita agreed and cleared her throat. "I know your parents won't be home for a while, my friend. Why don't you go to the Youth Center and hang out there for a while? Many teens go there after attending what humans call church."

"I will definitely do that. I will get me a smoothie there," Tommy responded and rubbed his chin. "I might work out a little bit too."

"All right. Before you go, I want to let you know that I will be summoning Scorpina before long," Rita pointed out.

"That sounds good," Tommy said, a smile forming on his face. "Let me know if you need me for anything before then."

"Sure," Rita murmured, winking at him.

Tommy teleported out of the throne room. Rita, Squatt, Baboo, and Dragontor looked at each other.

"I can't wait until Scorpina is here, your nastiness," Dragontor growled very eagerly.

"I can't wait either," Rita responded, smiling evilly. "Seeing her fighting in battle will be so much fun."

Squatt grew a little nervous. "I just don't want her stinger to get me."

"Me neither," Baboo agreed, nodding rapidly.

"You two are such chickens," Dragontor commented and shook his head in disbelief. "In fact, you are the biggest chickens on this side of the universe."

"That's easy for you to say when you look like a chicken yourself," Squatt retorted annoyingly.

"Yeah. The difference is you don't have any feathers. You have plated armor and spikes on your arms and tail," Baboo added.

Dragontor waved the dimwits off. "Whatever."

Squatt and Baboo gave shrugs and walked off. Dragontor and Rita started talking about Scorpina's arrival.

00000

At the Command Center, Alpha was working on locating Zordon at the console on the Viewing Globe's right. Kim and Trini stood behind him. They watched him closely. Billy was trying to locate Jason at the console next to them. Zack paced back and forth behind the girls and the robot. He sighed impatiently. Suddenly, Alpha perked up a little bit.

"The subgenerator has locked on to something," Alpha said hopefully.

Billy stopped what he was doing and rushed over to behind the robot. He watched him press more buttons.

"Is it Zordon?" Billy asked, feeling his heart beat a little faster. "Please, let it be him, Alpha."

"Uncertain," Alpha answered and emitted a soft sigh. "We will know momentarily. Ay-yi-yi-yi."

Billy returned to the other console and proceeded to press buttons. He whispered inaudible words. He moved his neck and shoulders with a grimace. He bit his lip.

"I hope it is," Zack said, coming to Trini's side. He appeared to be very frustrated. "We need him badly."

"I know what you mean, Zack," Trini answered softly.

"We may have beaten the Dragonzord, but it was still a very formidable opponent on its own. Our zords took a lot of hits," Zack grumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We were lucky to have that remote control system," Kim pointed out and felt her body shake a bit. "Otherwise, it is unlikely we would have beaten the Dragonzord."

"Thank God for Billy," Zack whispered in some relief.

"There is more negative news," Billy responded as he came to the others. His teammates turned to him. "I haven't been able to find Jason anywhere."

"Not Jason too," Trini cried fearfully.

"Damn it," Zack yelled angrily and kicked at the floor. "Rita has done some serious damage." He balled his hands into fists. "She makes me want to go to her palace and punch her lights out."

Kim and Trini looked at each other. They expressed much sympathy for Zack. They wanted to deal with Rita as much as he did. Of course, they couldn't do that unless she forced their hand.

 _"Power Rangers!"_ Zordon called weakly.

Kim looked up along with the others. "Zordon?"

Billy, Zack, Kim, and Trini rushed over to the plasma tube. They could barely see Zordon there. There was still a large amount of static.

 _"I am…in the Q-9...sector…of…system…"_ Zordon said, his voice being barely audible.

"You've almost got him, Alpha!" Zack blurted out.

Trini turned a bit tense. "Hold on, Zordon!"

 _"You must…beware…Rita's evil Green Ranger…"_ Zordon said frantically. _"You must…"_

Alpha shook his head as his mentor faded away. "Ay-yi-yi-yi! I've lost him!"

"Zordon, we need you!" Trini cried desperately.

Zack grunted in frustration and turned away. Kim, Trini, and Billy glanced at each other. Alpha started working on getting Zordon back. He hoped it would work.


	36. Still Trapped, Arrival, and Looking

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-six of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has more elements from "Green With Evil." It leads from part two into part three. It has some action in the form of Goldar and Jason battling each other in the Dark Dimension. Scorpina makes her first appearance. It's been a long while in coming, but it was worth it. Ernie and the Youth Center return after a long absence. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 36: Still Trapped/Arrival/Looking

Jason ducked as Goldar swung his arm at him in the Dark Dimension. He rose to his full height and performed a spinning heel kick. He nailed him in the nose. Snarling angrily, Goldar punched him in the stomach. He gave him a kick to the same area. He took hold of his arm and flipped him over on his back. He placed his foot on his enemy's shoulder. He pressed down. Jason yelled painfully.

"Yes! Cry your little eyes out!" Goldar taunted and let out an evil laugh.

"You're going to wish you never made that taunt!" Jason snarled.

Goldar growled softly. "That's what you think."

Jason gritted his teeth. "All right. You asked for it!"

Jason took hold of Goldar's ankle and pulled his feet out from underneath him. The golden warrior ended up on his back. Jason spotted his Morpher when the mist cleared. He got up and was about to race for it when Goldar grabbed his foot. Goldar jerked his feet out from underneath him. Jason fell on his stomach. He found himself within reach of it. He attempted to grab it. Unfortunately, Goldar stood up to grab both of his ankles. He pulled him away from it.

Goldar flipped the Red Ranger over on his back. He rushed his elbow downward. Jason rolled out of the way. Goldar straightened his arm as he hit the floor to avoid injuring his elbow. He stood up. Jason nailed him in the nose with a punch. He aimed for the same area, but Goldar blocked him with his arm. Goldar did a hard backhand to his face. Jason spun around, hitting the floor on his back. Goldar attempted to step on him, but his enemy rolled aside. He grunted angrily.

Jason got up, panting heavily. He saw his Morpher again and tried to dive for it, but Goldar caught him and threw him away from it. He hit the floor on his side. He got to his knees. Goldar approached him to slam his fist on his back. Jason fell on his stomach with a loud grunt. He became very determined. He rolled on his side and kicked Goldar in the chest. This knocked his opponent back.

Jason stood up and punched Goldar in the face. Goldar growled very angrily and swung his arm at him. Jason ducked and returned to his full height. He grabbed his arms and kneed him in the side. He let go of him. He delivered a punch to his stomach. He took hold of the golden warrior's arm to knee him in the side. He leapt into the air, dropkicking him. Goldar flew backward, colliding with the bars. He roared agonizingly at electrical surges going through him. He dropped to his knees. Jason went into a fighting stance.

"How does it feel to be electrified once again, Goldar?" Jason asked.

"I will do the same to you, Power Punk!" Goldar snarled, getting up.

Jason waved his hand toward himself. "Then come and get me! If you are determined to do it."

Goldar roared. "I will!"

Goldar and Jason rushed toward each other while yelling like maniacs. He swung his arm at his feet. Jason jumped over it. He gave him a kick to his head. Goldar slammed his fist into his stomach. He shot lightning from his fingertips. Jason was hit in the shoulder. This threw him backward into the bars. Electrical surges went through him. He cried painfully and fell to the floor. Goldar approached him. He forced him to his feet. He backhanded him across the cheek, making him stumble.

Goldar took hold of Jason's throat. He lowered him and tossed him as hard as he could. Jason landed on his back. He turned to see his Morpher. He reached for it. Unfortunately, Goldar appeared and kicked it away. He slapped him across the cheek. Jason felt his head snap to the side. He turned it back. He stared him in the eye.

Goldar rushed his fist downward. Jason struck him with a punch to the face, knocking him back. He jumped upward. He performed a series of kicks and punches to his chest and stomach. He looked toward the Morpher. He raced for it. Unfortunately, Goldar got to it and picked it up. He punched Jason in the face in which he knocked him down. He laughed tauntingly at his enemy's struggle to stand.

"You are so pathetic. You are just a mere human. No human will ever be a match for Goldar," Goldar insisted and tossed the Morpher into the air. He caught it easily. "Ever."

Just then, Rita appeared above the golden warrior in a hologram. He looked toward her, a soft growl leaving his mouth.

 _"Goldar, it's time to finish him off,"_ Rita called and cackled evilly.

"Yes, empress, I will," Goldar replied, nodding at her. He watched her fade away. He turned toward Jason. "Now, I must do as my empress commands and finish you off."

Goldar's sword materialized in his hand. He waved the Morpher in the air. Jason managed to get to his feet.

"I still may toy with you before I dispose of you. Then again, I may not," Goldar hissed, flaring his nostrils.

"I'd hand over that Morpher if I were you," Jason demanded.

"Still demanding, aren't you?" Goldar said, shaking his head slowly. "As I said, you are in no position to make demands."

"Neither are you," Jason retorted.

"Shut the fuck up," Goldar snarled. "I dare you to come and get this Morpher."

Goldar moved his arm outward, dropping the Morpher. Jason attempted to hit him with a spinning heel kick. Goldar ducked, barely avoiding it. He returned to his full height. He made a swing with his sword. Jason jumped back, which caused him to miss. He rammed his fist into his face. He hit the same area with his foot.

Goldar swung his sword at his enemy again, but Jason dove for the floor to avoid it. Jason landed in front of his Morpher. He tried to grab it, only for Goldar to put his sword in front of him. He kicked him away. Jason landed on his back. Goldar approached him. He moved his sword from side to side in front of his face. Jason held up his hands while panting hard.

"Now, I think I am ready to end this game," Goldar said with a malicious chuckle. "I am sorry to see it end, but I obey when my empress commands."

Goldar raised his sword high. He brought it downward in a swift stroke. Jason rolled out of the way. It hit the floor with a loud clang. Jason leapt into the mist in which it rose and covered the entire floor.

"Huh?" Goldar said, looking around. He didn't see his enemy anywhere. "Huh?"

Growling fiercely, Goldar stood up and rushed his sword downward. He hit the floor, making a clanging sound. He took a step forward and raised his sword. He stabbed the floor again.

"There is no escape, Jason!" Goldar called, his eyes flashing red. "No way!"

Goldar raised his sword while taking a step forward. He gave the floor another stab. Jason was laying on his back a short distance away from him. He listened to the clanging of the sword three times.

"You are beginning to make me angry, human!" Goldar roared as he looked around. He turned, taking another step forward as he moved his sword upward. He poked the floor with it again. "Where are you?"

Goldar turned once more. He walked forward another step as he raised his sword. He stabbed the floor with it. He brought it upward and moved over Jason, who expressed much fear. He rushed it downward. Jason moved his head to the side as it struck the floor mere inches from him. Goldar looked around, but he still didn't see him anywhere.

"You are prolonging the inventible, Jason!" Goldar yelled and snorted. "Show yourself! I will be merciful!"

Jason swallowed hard. He knew Goldar wouldn't be merciful at all if he showed himself. He decided to stay put. Goldar walked away from him. He lifted his sword, stabbing the floor with it. Jason saw that his enemy's back was to him. He realized it was his chance to surprise him. He gritted his teeth. He got up, letting out a loud yell.

Goldar spun around to see his enemy. Jason leapt into the air, striking him in the chest with a hard kick. Goldar fell on his back. Jason landed gracefully and formed a fighting stance. He breathed hard. Goldar stood up, his eyes flashing with rage. He raised his sword as the Red Ranger stared him down. He tightened his grip on it.

"Tell me, Goldar. How does it feel to be outsmarted by a human being?" Jason wondered with much defiance.

"No human has ever defeat Goldar!" Goldar shouted very ferociously.

Jason pointed his finger at him. "Well, I am going to change that!"

Jason did a roundhouse kick. Goldar leapt back to avoid it and kicked him in the stomach. Jason landed on his side. Goldar swung his sword around. He tried to hit him with it. Jason moved aside and got to his feet. They resumed fighting.

00000

At the Command Center five minutes later, Alpha was trying to get a better lock on Zordon at the console in front of the plasma tube. He looked quite frantic. Kim and Trini were on either side of him. Zack stood behind him. Billy worked on the console next to Trini. All four Rangers felt their hearts pounding against their chests. It appeared their hearts would leap out and land on the floor beside them any second.

"Come on, Alpha," Zack yelled in desperation. "You almost had a lock on Zordon!" He started pacing. "Damn."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha yelled with much uncertainty and fear. "I am hurrying, Rangers! I am hurrying!"

Billy looked up. "The subgenerator is losing power."

Billy rushed over to the console on the Viewing Globe's right. He began trying to increase the power. Alpha shook his head in disbelief.

"Zordon's signal is fading," Alpha blurted out.

"Hurry, Alpha," Trini encouraged, her voice showing hints of uncertainty. "Please."

"Come on!" Kim muttered as she and her best friend looked up at the plasma tube. They could barely see Zordon. "Come on!"

Zack stopped pacing and came up behind Alpha. His body trembled so much that it appeared it'd never stop.

"Switching to alternate energy source," Alpha said and did just that.

"Come on," Kim mumbled, her body shaking. "Come on."

Billy rushed over to the others. "We're still not getting enough power. Zordon's signal is too weak."

The Rangers and Alpha looked toward the plasma tube. They saw their mentor had completely faded away. All that was left was the static.

"Poor Zordon," Alpha whispered with much sadness. "He's gone again."

"In that brief second that he was back, he was trying to warn us about the Green Ranger," Zack commented, holding up his hands.

"We have no doubt of his involvement in all this because we've already faced him three times," Trini pointed out.

Alpha looked down at the console and sighed to himself. His friends shifted their attention toward him.

"The computer is still trying to locate Jason. Unfortunately, it's come up with nothing," Alpha muttered regretfully.

"I have a really bad feeling about this, guys," Kim said seriously as she and her teammates gazed at each other.

"Something's not right," Zack said, an uneasy feeling creeping up in his stomach. "We're going to have to split up and try to find Jason, Kim."

"While you and Kim search for Jason, Zack, Trini and I will work on fixing our communicators," Billy responded.

"Okay," Zack commented, nodding at him. "Keep trying to find Jason, Alpha. Kim and I will be back as soon as we can."

Zack and Kim rushed over to the RADBUG. They got into their respective seats and fastened their seatbelts. He started the engine. Billy, Trini, and Alpha watched it fly upward and disappear through the invisible hole. They looked at each other.

"I hope they have some luck finding Jason," Trini whispered, swallowing hard and emitting a small shudder.

"I do too, Trini," Billy replied, sighing heavily. "It sucks we have to deal with all this crap. I want this thing with the Green Ranger to end."

"Who doesn't want it to end?" Alpha wondered.

"The past six days have been really hard for us because of him," Billy muttered tensely. "There is no doubt we will have to fight him again soon. We'll probably lose more battles with him."

"We didn't lose all our battles with him. We did beat the Dragonzord a little while ago," Trini pointed out gently.

"Trini's right. Even a single win can help a lot," Alpha added.

"I know. Still, it can be hard being positive in such a trying time," Billy murmured, frowning.

"We understand. Just hang in there," Trini assured.

Billy nodded at the Yellow Ranger. He looked around the main room. He returned his attention to her and Alpha.

"At least I can take comfort in the fact that this place is no longer a mess," Billy murmured in relief.

"You did an excellent job of repairing everything and cleaning it up," Trini replied, winking at him.

Billy shrugged. "You did help some, Trini, especially with the final repairs."

"Billy, you and Trini should get to work on fixing the communicators," Alpha suggested. "I will continue trying to find Jason."

"That's a good idea," Billy said with a nod.

Trini touched his shoulder. "Come on."

Billy smiled at his friend and headed over to the Viewing Globe, where his toolbox lay. He picked it up and carried it over to Trini. He knelt down and opened it. He proceeded to look through it. She got on her knees beside him. Alpha turned around and resumed searching for Jason.

00000

On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita peered at Earth through her Repulsascope. She watched Zack drive the RADBUG through the sky toward the Cranston residence. She could see Kim looking out her window. Dragontor, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo came to her side. The dragon moved his tail up and down. He emitted a soft yet fierce growl.

"What do you see, Empress Rita?" Dragontor wondered.

"Zack and Kimberly are heading back to Angel Grove to look for Jason," Rita said, pulling back. She cackled loudly. "What they don't know is that he is trapped in the Dark Dimension."

"Are you going to summon Scorpina?" Squatt wondered.

"Yes, it is time call forth my old friend," Rita said, making her way to the railing. "She will be so happy to be free."

Rita raised her hand and wand high above her. Clouds rolled over the palace. They headed for Earth. They filled the skies above a mushroom field.

 _"From deep inside an evil place, bring forth a villainess to face the Power Rangers,"_ Rita said.

A large boulder appeared in the middle of the field. It rolled five times before coming to a stop next to a mushroom. It moved from side to side. It continued forward.

 _"With her sting, Scorpina will bring her evil ways to the world,"_ Rita continued.

The boulder came to a stop near another mushroom. Five scorpions appeared on it. They crawled over all it. It resumed rolling and went up a city stairway. It stopped at the top. Suddenly, it glowed brightly. Scorpina came out of it. She formed a fighting stance. She raised her boomerang-like sword high.

 _"Come, Scorpina! It is time for you to return home!"_ Rita finished.

"Yes, it is, my empress," Scorpina answered, smiling evilly. "Here I come."

Scorpina teleported to the palace. She appeared in the middle of the throne room. Rita, Finster, Squatt, Baboo, and Dragontor turned around. Rita smiled happily, as she came down the stairs. She approached her. Finster, Squatt, Baboo, and Dragontor joined their empress's side.

"Scorpina, it is so good to see you!" Rita squealed and hugged her old friend.

"It is good to see you too, Empress Rita," Scorpina replied, hugging her back. They pulled away from each other. "It's been such a long time since Zordon imprisoned me in that boulder." She moved her neck and shoulders with a grimace. "That can give you such a crick in the neck."

"It's been ten thousand years, Scorpina," Finster answered honestly. "You wouldn't believe the terrible shape this place was in when we escaped the dumpster."

Scorpina turned to him. "I am not surprised. By the way, it is good to see you, Finster."

Finster chuckled. "It is good to see you too, Scorpina."

Finster and Scorpina hugged each other tightly. They stayed this way for thirty seconds before breaking apart. She turned toward Squatt and Baboo. She heard both of them gibber.

"Hey, Scorpina. It is nice to see you," Squatt greeted.

"Just try not to sting us too much, okay?" Baboo asked with a little nervousness.

"I can't promise that, but it is nice to see you two," Scorpina said, smiling at the duo. "I mean that."

Scorpina gave the dimwits hugs. She felt them hug her back and let out a contented sigh. They pulled away from each other after twenty seconds. She gazed at Dragontor with much curiosity.

"Who are you?" Scorpina wondered.

"I'm Dragontor, Scorpina. I am at your service," Dragontor answered, saluting her. "It is nice to finally meet you." He held out his hand. "Rita told me all about you."

"I can't say I am surprised. It is nice to meet you, Dragontor," Scorpina said, shaking it. She let go of it. "What's been going on recently?"

"I managed to find a wielder for the Green Power Coin. His name is Tommy Oliver. He is a classmate of the Power Rangers. He is an excellent fighter," Rita explained, clearing her throat. "We encountered the Rangers for the first time when we set out to conquer Earth after we escaped. They defeated Goldar in our first battle against them. Since then, we've lost many battles against them. We did manage to win three battles after we added Tommy to our ranks. One of them involved Dragontor and the Dragonzord attacking the abandoned warehouse district in Downtown Angel Grove. The Dragonzord was defeated not too long ago by the Megazord, despite the team was down one member. Jason Lee Scott is trapped in the Dark Dimension with Goldar. He is the Red Ranger. Zack Taylor is the Black Ranger, Kimberly Hart the Pink Ranger, Billy Cranston the Blue Ranger, and Trini Kwan the Yellow Ranger."

"I see," Scorpina commented and became eager. "I am so ready to do battle with them." She grabbed her sword with both hands. "I want to rip them to pieces!"

Dragontor swung his tail from side to side. "I do too! I am aching to do some damage!"

"Patience, you two. You will get to do battle with the Rangers in time," Rita said softly. "For now, you will remain here."

"I am pretty hungry. Is there anything to eat?" Scorpina wondered.

"There is some rattlesnake stew brewing, Scorpina," Finster answered, clasping his hands together. "Would you like some?"

Scorpina nodded rapidly. "Sure. There is nothing better to have as a first meal after ten thousand years of imprisonment."

Finster and Scorpina headed for the kitchen. Dragontor and Rita decided to follow them. Squatt and Baboo went up the stairs. They approached the balcony railing. They stared at the Earth.

00000

A teen boy went to the Youth Center's arcade area thirty minutes later. He approached arcade soccer and put in a quarter in. He started it and proceeded to play. Ernie looked at him as he wiped off the Juice Bar with a damp rag. He turned back to the counter after ten seconds. He dried it with a paper towel. He tossed the towel into the trashcan before taking the rag to the kitchen and putting it in the sink. He returned to the Juice Bar and set the napkin holder in the middle of the counter. He appeared satisfied with his work.

Ernie looked toward the TV as it played _Home Alone._ The scene where Kevin tricked the pizza boy came on. He couldn't help but laugh. Approaching footsteps caught his attention. He turned to see Kim coming his way. He smiled as she stopped before him. She placed her hands on the counter. Her body trembled a little bit.

"Hey, Kim," Ernie greeted.

"Hey, Ernie. Have you seen Jason around?" Kim asked in concern. "We've been looking for him. We can't find him."

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen Jason all day," Ernie admitted regretfully.

"Oh, damn," Kim mumbled a bit tensely.

"Do you think he is in trouble or something?" Ernie wondered with a furrowed brow.

"I don't know, Ernie," Kim answered with a heavy sigh. "I just want to—"

Just then, Bulk and Skull came up on either side of Kim. She rolled her eyes and became annoyed. She felt tempted to leave, but she knew it was likely the bullies would follow her outside. She decided to stay put.

"Hey, we'll help you find Jason-Shmason," Bulk said.

"Missing persons are our specialty," Skull added eagerly.

Kim touched her temples. "Thanks but no thanks."

Bulk scoffed. "Hey, we work cheap."

"And what is cheap?" Ernie asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

"We take payment in kisses," Skull answered, gazing at Kim and making a kissing sound.

Ernie showed disgust. Kim laid her hands on the counter and pressed her lips together. Suddenly, she got an idea. She looked at Skull, a determined expression appearing on her face.

"Okay," Kim said, smiling lightly. She saw Skull become quite eager. "Close your eyes."

"Kim, don't do it!" Ernie yelled.

Kim eyed her friend and nodded at him. She turned back to Skull, who closed his eyes and puckered up his lips. Bulk gestured toward him while laughing. Skull leaned toward Kim, and she moved out of the way. He kissed Bulk's cheek. Bulk yelled in disgust as his best friend opened his eyes and became horrified. Skull turned away and made a retching sound. He and Bulk looked at each other.

"Sick!" Bulk screeched.

"Yeah, sick!" Skull responded.

Bulk growled angrily. "You kissed me! You are really going to get it!"

Skull ran out the exit with Bulk right behind him. Ernie couldn't help but laugh. Kim took two steps back before slipping a lock of hair behind her ear.

"If you see Jason, will you tell him we are looking for him?" Kim asked.

"Sure thing, Kim," Ernie answered warmly.

Kim smiled. "Thanks."

Kim started heading toward the exit, only to bump into Tommy, who was on his way there. She stumbled, but she regained her footing. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He expressed guilt.

"I am sorry, Kim. I didn't see you there," Tommy apologized.

"It's okay, Tommy," Kim responded and sighed heavily.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tommy wondered with much concern.

"Have you seen Jason around?" Kim asked hopefully. "We've been looking for him, but we can't find him."

Tommy became a little nervous. He wondered if he should tell Kim the truth. He didn't want her to be shocked or angry with him. He decided it wasn't worth keeping quiet. He gestured toward the hallway. They went into it. They stopped a short distance from the doorway.

"Jason is trapped in the Dark Dimension with Goldar," Tommy whispered gravely. "He's been in there for nearly two hours."

"Oh, no," Kim muttered in shock.

"I didn't like the idea of him being sent there, but I couldn't say anything," Tommy replied, swallowing hard. "Communicators don't work in there. Power Morphers work, but I suspect Goldar has been keeping Jason's Morpher away from him."

"What can—" Kim started.

Tommy put his hand over her mouth. "Don't worry. I have a plan to get him out of there and back to your friends. I suspect Rita will summon me to the palace for something very soon." He took it away.

"Please, be careful," Kim pleaded, taking his hand into hers. Her body trembled badly. "I don't want you to get hurt. My teammates and I hurt you enough at today's battle."

"And I hurt all of you enough as well," Tommy pointed out and gritted his teeth. He expressed a bit of frustration. "I hate having to do that, but I don't have a choice."

"I hate it just as much as you do, but I don't have a choice either," Kim pointed out and emitted a soft sniffle.

"Have faith in me. I will get Jason out of the Dark Dimension," Tommy assured in a calm yet firm voice.

Kim nodded. "I will. Are we still on for Tuesday night?"

"Yes," Tommy answered truthfully. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I can't wait for our meeting in the park."

"Me neither," Kim commented, a tear falling down her cheek. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"You too," Tommy murmured, giving her forehead another kiss. "Bye."

Tommy felt Kim let go of his hand. He turned around and walked away. He passed Zack. Zack came to a stop and looked over his shoulder at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, Tommy," Zack greeted.

"Hey, Zack," Tommy said, waving at him.

Zack watched his friend go out of sight. He shifted his attention toward Kim and walked up to her.

"Any luck?" Kim wondered.

"I asked people everywhere. No one has seen Jason," Zack said grimly and shook his head in disbelief. "What about you?"

"I got the same result. I honestly believe Rita is behind Jason's disappearance," Kim commented seriously.

"I do too," Zack agreed. He felt his heart begin to beat a little faster. "She or one of her minions could be doing some horrible things to him."

"I don't even want to think about that," Kim said, shaking her head rapidly. "It makes my stomach turn."

"Mine too," Zack responded, shuddering in disgust.

"We better get back to the Command Center. Maybe Billy and Trini have fixed the communicators by now," Kim whispered hopefully.

"Yeah," Zack agreed.

"Let's go," Kim said, gesturing toward the exit. "Let's pray Rita doesn't send anyone after us."

"You got that right," Zack said, nodding at her. "Come on."

Zack and Kim headed out of the building. They went to the sidewalk and proceeded to go down it.


	37. Meeting Scorpina, New Duel, and Relief

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-seven of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has more elements from "Green With Evil." It has some action in the form of Goldar and Jason battling each other in the Dark Dimension, but it switches over to Tommy and Jason. I put many scenes from the mini-series together because I didn't want to jump from one scene to the next too quickly. It makes things very choppy. I may feature a smutty Jason/Trini scene very soon. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 37: Meeting Scorpina/New Duel/Relief

Tommy reached the Oliver residence within thirteen minutes. He approached the front door and got out his keys. He searched through them, finding the correct one. He unlocked the door and opened it. He closed it behind him and locked it. He set his duffel bag on the floor next to it before walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet next to the refrigerator.

He licked his lips and sighed in relief. He was glad Kim didn't get angry with him over his revelation. In fact, he had longed to see her ever since he left her house last night. He felt fortunate to have run into her. Seeing the worried look on her face made him feel sorry for her. That pushed him to reveal the truth about Jason.

He made his way to the sink and turned on the water. He stuck his glass underneath the faucet. He filled it up until it was nearly full. He switched off the water and took a long sip. He smacked his lips and went over to the counter. He set his water on it. He tried to suppress a yawn, but he was unable to. Just then, he felt something in his head. He touched his temple.

 _"Tommy, I want you to come to the palace immediately,"_ Rita said.

Tommy couldn't help but smile. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to execute his plan to get Jason out of the Dark Dimension. It was to request that he be the one to get rid of him. Once he got there, he would fight him for a time until the Red Ranger could get his Morpher and morph to even the odds. After that, they would resume fighting until Jason was clear and could teleport out.

He went to the living room window and looked out it. He saw the coast was clear. He returned to the kitchen. He closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. He felt Kako and the spell rise to the surface. They entered his mind, taking control. Kako laughed evilly. He opened them, green flashing in them. He smiled sinisterly.

Tommy teleported to the Lunar Palace. He appeared close to the balcony stairs. Rita, Dragontor, Scorpina, Squatt, and Baboo turned around to face him. All five of them smiled at him. Rita grabbed her wand and headed down the stairs. Scorpina, Dragontor, Squatt, and Baboo joined her side. Dragontor snorted fire from his nostrils.

"Welcome back, Tommy," Rita greeted in a warm voice.

"It is good to see you, my empress," Tommy said with a respectful bow. "What did you want me for?"

Rita looked at Scorpina. "I wanted to tell you that I finally summoned Scorpina. Scorpina, this is Tommy Oliver, my Green Ranger. Tommy, this is Scorpina, my old friend."

Scorpina held out her hand. "It is nice to meet you, Tommy. I have heard so much about you from Empress Rita."

"It is nice to meet you too, Scorpina," Tommy answered, taking it and shaking it. He released his hold on her. "I have heard so much about you too."

"Just don't let her stinger get me!" Baboo cried nervously.

"The same goes for me!" Squatt added.

"You two are such scaredy cats," Dragontor teased and snickered under his breath. "Yep, yep, yep."

Tommy chuckled. "You got that right."

Squatt and Baboo stuck their tongues out at Tommy. They pulled them back into their mouths when Rita shot them a glare. She turned to him as they went up the balcony stairs.

"Those two can be so annoying, my empress," Tommy commented, rolling his eyes.

"My fellow warriors and I had to deal with their annoyance during our first invasion of Earth almost every day. They would make dumb comments or mess up ambushes whenever they insisted on accompanying us on missions," Scorpina grumbled.

"I can imagine," Tommy replied, eyeing her. He shifted his attention to Rita. "Empress Rita, I want to be the one to put an end to the Red Ranger in the Dark Dimension."

Rita expressed happiness. "That is another reason why I wanted you to come here. Great minds think alike." She cackled.

Tommy exhaled slowly. "Yes. I better get the ball rolling."

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out his Power Coin. He wrapped his hand around it. He closed his eyes and put in deep concentration. Green lightning bolts shot upward from between his fingers. They spread all over his body. He morphed into the Green Ranger. He went into a fighting stance.

"I am ready to take care of that Power Brat once and for all," Tommy growled in determination. He returned to a straight posture.

"Go, my Green Ranger," Rita insisted. "Time is wasting away."

"I am going, my queen," Tommy replied with a sinister chuckle. "Red Ranger will be surprised to see me again."

Tommy teleported out of sight. Rita, Scorpina, and Dragontor looked at each other. Scorpina touched the back of her neck.

"I think Tommy will toy with Jason before he ends him for good," Scorpina suggested.

"I think so too," Dragontor agreed. "When will Scorpina and I carry out the next attack, my queen? I am ready to cause some damage."

"I haven't decided yet," Rita answered and groaned annoyingly. "Be patient, all right? Your chance to cause mayhem again will come."

"Okay, okay," Dragontor muttered disappointingly and kicked at the floor. "Jeez. All this waiting sucks ass." He shook his head in disbelief. "I hate it. I hate it."

"I do too, Dragontor, but Empress Rita knows what she is doing," Scorpina assured gently. "We will get our chance to kick those petulant children's asses." She formed an evil smirk on her face.

"Yeah," Dragontor answered with a nod. "How about we visit Finster in his lab for a little while?"

"I say that's a good idea," Scorpina said gleefully. "Come on."

Dragontor and Scorpina walked out of the throne room. They proceeded to sing nonsense. Rita headed up the balcony stairs. She came to Squatt and Baboo's side at the railing. They stared at the Earth.

"Earth looks so beautiful, doesn't it, Rita?" Squatt asked.

"It does, Squatt, but it will be a barren wasteland after I conquer it. Humans will either serve me or perish," Rita snarled in great malice.

Baboo held up a finger. "Had you conquered Earth the first time around, the barren wasteland would be different. Instead of ruined cities, there would've been burnt forests, scorched plains, and destroyed villages."

Rita smirked. "Yes, but it doesn't matter now. I am more than willing to lay waste to the cities humans have built over the centuries. I want lots of ugliness in the universe."

Rita let out such a loud cackle that it echoed throughout the throne room. Squatt and Baboo gibbered to themselves.

00000

Jason kicked Goldar in the side in the Dark Dimension. Goldar stumbled sideways, but he stayed on his feet. He snarled very angrily and charged at him. He swung his sword at his enemy's feet. Jason jumped over it, barely avoiding it. He spun around as his opponent stopped. He punched him in the back. He jumped over him. He bounced off a pillar. He performed a dropkick to his chest. Goldar fell on his back. Jason landed gracefully.

"A little down on your luck, aren't you, Goldar?" Jason wondered.

"Not a chance, you bastard!" Goldar yelled, sitting up. "I will make you pay by doing this!"

Goldar shot a lightning bolt from his finger. Jason was struck in the shoulder. He grunted at hitting his back on a pillar after he was thrown into it. He ended up on his side. Goldar rose to his feet. Jason delivered a kick to his stomach, knocking him back. He jumped upward and attempted to punch him. Goldar caught his fist in his hand. Jason tried to pull away, but his opponent's grip was too strong.

Goldar flipped Jason over on his back. He tried to step on him, only for him to roll aside. Jason found himself on his side. He aimed his foot for Goldar's chest. The golden warrior held up his hand, catching it. He threw it aside. Jason began to get to his knees. Goldar kicked him in the stomach before shoving him with his foot. Jason felt his back hit a pillar. Goldar approached him, raising his sword. Jason held up his hand, his body trembling badly.

"You are not begging for mercy, human!" Goldar yelled ferociously. "You know I would never grant it!"

Goldar was about to stab Jason when Tommy appeared next to him. He looked at him, as did the Red Ranger.

"No, Goldar. Stop!" Tommy commanded firmly.

"What?" Goldar asked with much confusion. "I thought Rita wanted me to finish him off."

Tommy laid his hand over his chest. "She wants that pleasure to be mine and has ordered me personally to see to his end."

Goldar growled irritatingly. He didn't want to leave Jason to his comrade at all. At the same time, he knew not to question his queen's orders. He decided he would leave. He disappeared from sight. Tommy looked toward Jason, who stood up.

"We meet again," Tommy said as he and Jason encircled. They didn't dare take their eyes off each other. "I've been looking forward to this."

"You wear a Ranger costume, yet you are on Rita's side," Jason responded and gritted his teeth.

"I am her Green Ranger, and she is my empress," Tommy commented with a smirk.

Jason pointed his finger at him. "She's evil!"

Tommy chuckled. "Yes, she is. So am I."

Tommy aimed his foot at Jason's head. Jason blocked him with his arm. Tommy went for the same area, but Jason rolled out of the way. They spun around to face each other. Tommy threw punches at him. Jason blocked every single one of them. He slammed his fist into his face. He kicked his feet out from underneath him. Tommy ended up on his back.

Tommy flipped himself to his feet with a loud growl. He performed a spinning heel kick. Jason jumped back, narrowly avoiding it. He tried the same move with him. Tommy ducked, returning to his full height. He grabbed him by the arm to give him four uppercuts to the neck. He let go of him and did a roundhouse kick to his chest. Jason was knocked on his back. He rolled to his side as he stared his enemy down. He panted heavily.

"You and your friends will be a memory soon," Tommy sneered and laughed in an evil manner. "Yes, you will."

Jason became determined and kicked his opponent in the chest. Tommy stumbled backward. Jason jumped to his feet. He did a roundhouse kick, nailing him in the same spot. Tommy flew into a lion head with a loud grunt. He ended up on his stomach. He rose to his feet. He charged at him, a loud yell leaving his mouth.

Jason swung his arm at his opponent's feet, sweeping them out from underneath him. Tommy landed on his back. He grabbed Jason's ankle, pulling his feet out from underneath him. Jason grunted at hitting the floor on his back. They stood up and faced each other. They encircled again, neither one daring to take their eyes off the other.

"You are a skilled warrior," Tommy complimented.

"Let's end this. I really don't want to fight you," Jason insisted, his body still trembling a bit.

"Because you know I will win," Tommy responded. "I am sure the first brutal beating I gave you is burned well into your memory."

"It is, but that's not it!" Jason yelled angrily. "If you were truly a Ranger, you would fight on Zordon's side and not Rita's!"

"Zordon is just a memory," Tommy said, shaking his head. "Rita will soon rule the world."

Tommy targeted his foot at Jason's side. He missed at his jumping back. He tried a roundhouse kick, but Jason dove for the floor. Jason jumped upward, a soft growl escaping his lips. He took hold of Tommy's arm and delivered two punches to his head. He grabbed it with his other hand. He twirled him around four times before releasing his hold on him. Tommy collided sideways with the bars. He screamed in agony as electrical surges went through him. He dropped to one knee. He looked toward Jason, who gazed at him defiantly.

"Just like Goldar, you got electrified," Jason growled, his hand balling into a fist so tight that he would break a glass if he were holding one.

"You won't get away with that!" Tommy yelled, getting up.

"I never thought I'd hear that line twice in one day," Jason replied, flaring his nostrils. "It doesn't matter now. I'm not backing down!"

"Neither am I!" Tommy snarled and gritted his teeth. "Here I come!"

Tommy and Jason charged at each other while yelling like maniacs. The former performed a roundhouse kick. The latter rolled out of the way with a loud grunt. He got to his feet and breathed hard. He licked his lips. He saw the mist in front of him clear, revealing his Morpher. He looked over his shoulder to see Tommy turning around.

Tommy glared at his opponent and raced at him. Jason did a roundhouse kick, nailing him in the chest. Tommy was thrown backward into a lion head. He dropped to his knees. He groaned in a loud manner before shaking his head rapidly. Jason looked toward his Morpher and charged toward it. He picked it up. He put it out in front of him as Tommy stood up and leapt into the air.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason yelled. "Tyrannosaurus!"

Jason looked up in time to see Tommy coming at him with his foot aimed at his head. He dove for the floor, causing him to miss. Tommy landed gracefully as Jason stood up. They spun around to face each other.

"You managed to get your Morpher back," Tommy commented with a small chuckle. He was glad Jason managed to get his Morpher. He wasn't about to show that to him, though. "I have to admire you for getting it without me seeing you."

"We can fight fairly now," Jason said, forming a fighting stance.

Tommy unsheathed his Dragon Dagger. "I'd rather fight fair. It doesn't mean you will beat me."

Jason summoned his Power Sword. "We'll see about that."

Tommy rushed toward Jason, who responded in kind. He swung his Dragon Dagger at him, only to miss when he ducked. Jason returned to his full height. They spun around, letting out determined growls. Tommy raised his weapon high, rushing it downward. Jason held up his, catching it. They struggled to gain the upper hand. Tommy pushed downward, forcing Jason on his knees.

"It's too bad you are down right now, Red Ranger," Tommy taunted.

Jason emitted a loud snarl. "I don't think so, Green Ranger!"

Jason grunted with effort and managed to make it to one knee. He became very determined and rose to his feet. He jerked his weapon upward, which knocked Tommy back. Jason jumped over his opponent's head. He bounced off a pillar, delivering a dropkick to his back. Tommy flew forward, colliding with another pillar. He fell to the floor and ended up on his back. Jason landed as Tommy rolled over on his stomach and stood up.

"I hope you and the pillar had a nice meeting," Jason said, holding his Power Sword high.

"You will pay for that," Tommy snarled, raising his Dragon Dagger above his head. "I mean it!"

Tommy and Jason raced at each other. They clashed their weapons together. The former moved back and swung his at the latter's head. Jason jumped out of the way. He rolled to his feet. Tommy ran at him. They continued fighting each other.

00000

At the Command Center, Billy and Trini were working on restoring the communicator's functions. Alpha was pressing buttons at the console on the Viewing Globe's right. Just then, the RADBUG came down and landed. This caused everyone to look up. Zack turned off the engine. He and Kim undid their seatbelts. They came out of it. Billy gestured for Trini to go to them. She made her way to them as they came to the center of the room. He returned to working on his communicator.

"Did you guys have any luck in determining Jason's whereabouts?" Trini asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't find Jason anywhere," Kim answered grimly.

"We had to leave without him," Zack added and mumbled inaudible words. "Damn. I wish that wasn't so."

"We haven't been able to locate him either," Trini responded, sighing sadly.

"I really do believe Rita is behind Jason's disappearance," Kim suggested, crossing her arms.

"I believe that too, Kim," Trini agreed, hints of fear showing in her voice. "Any of her minions could be torturing him, including the Green Ranger. She could be doing that herself."

"I'd rather you not talk about that, Trini," Kim said, feeling a bit disgusted. "It's making me sick to my stomach."

"The same goes for me with mine," Zack agreed.

"I'm sorry," Trini apologized with much guilt. "I didn't mean to make both of you feel that way."

"It's all right," Kim assured in a gentle voice. She titled her head somewhat. "We know you didn't."

Zack, Kim, and Trini looked toward Alpha as he went over to the console in front of the plasma tube. Alpha pressed three buttons.

"How long until the computer is ready to locate Zordon?" Zack wondered.

"Fifteen minutes," Alpha answered with a little uncertainty.

Billy walked up to everyone while touching his communicator. "I did it. I fixed our wrist communicators."

Trini sighed in relief. "That's great, Billy."

Billy went to Alpha's side and began pressing buttons. His teammates gathered around them. They looked very hopeful.

"Now, we can get a lock on Jason and teleport him back here," Billy commented and emitted a sharp exhale. "It's been tiring working on repairs for six days, but it's worth it."

"At least this weekend gave you more time to make the final repairs," Trini pointed out. "Your dad won't be getting back from his fishing trip until later this afternoon."

"Thank God for weekends," Zack whispered, his voice lined with relief. "How would we function if we didn't have them?" He gave a shrug.

"Not very well at all," Kim responded with a loud shudder. "Some people work seven days in a row before they get a day off from work. This is especially true for lawyers like my father." She let out a sad sigh as she remembered all the times Daryl worked late at his law firm.

"It's unfortunate, but people do what they have to do when it comes to their jobs," Billy said, yawning. "It is the way the world works. We'll be out there making our way one day along with the rest of our peers."

"Some of us will do better than others will. That's for sure," Kim admitted.

"Exactly," Billy agreed and suppressed another yawn. He continued pressing buttons as the others looked on.


	38. Escape, The Return, and Debriefing

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-eight of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has more elements from "Green With Evil." It is mostly part three, but it has bits and pieces from parts four and five. It has some action in the form of Tommy and Jason battling each other in the Dark Dimension. There is a small bit of Jason/Trini. Jason and Trini's first smutty scene will be in the next chapter or the one after that. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 38: Escape/The Return/Debriefing

Jason grunted at his back hitting a pillar in the Dark Dimension. He dropped his Power Sword. Tommy charged at him, slamming him against the pillar. He punched him in the face with one fist. He repeated his action with the other. He alternated between fists for twenty seconds before delivering a backhand across the cheek. Jason shoved him away with his foot. He came up to him. He took hold of his arms and jumped over his head. He threw him into the air after landing behind him.

Tommy went flying, colliding with a pillar headfirst. He dropped the Dragon Dagger while falling to the floor with a groan. Jason approached him. He yelled in pain when Tommy punched him in the groin. He moved back as his enemy stood up. Tommy grabbed his arm with both hands. He twisted it around as he went under it. He placed his foot on Jason's shoulder and pulled to stretch it out. Jason groaned in a loud manner.

"Hurts, doesn't it, Red Ranger?" Tommy taunted and pulled a little harder. He smirked at his opponent's groaning again.

"It does," Jason admitted. "Then again, you should never taunt your opponent when you have him in your grasp!"

Jason gave Tommy two rough punches to his face. He felt his grip on him loosening. He did one final punch to the same area, freeing himself. He performed a spinning heel kick. Tommy jumped back to avoid it. He slammed his fist against Jason's back, knocking him on his stomach. Jason grabbed his ankle, pulling his feet out from underneath him. Tommy ended up on his back, a loud groan leaving his mouth.

Jason stood up. He rushed his elbow downward, only to miss when Tommy rolled aside. He straightened his arm to avoid injuring it. Both of them jumped upward. Tommy targeted his foot at Jason's head. Jason held up his hand to catch it up. He shoved him away. Tommy barely regained his footing. Jason took hold of his arms to knee him in the stomach. Tommy shoved him away with his foot. He approached him, grabbing his throat with both hands. He picked him up, slamming him on a pillar. Jason grabbed both wrists, a determined expression forming on his face.

"How does it feel to be hanging in my hold, Red Ranger?" Tommy asked, tilting his head somewhat.

"It sucks," Jason admitted and gritted his teeth. "Then again, I can easily get out of it!"

Jason kicked Tommy in the chest with both feet, forcing him to let go. He dropped to the floor, only to recover quickly. Tommy rushed his fist forward. Jason leapt out of the way. He rolled to his feet. Tommy spun around, as did the Red Ranger. He charged at him, yelling fiercely. Jason jumped through the air. He did a front flip, landing softly. Tommy skidded to halt and turned around. Becoming angry, he rushed for him. Jason elbowed him in the head, knocking him on his back.

Tommy flipped himself on his feet. He gave Jason a rough backhand to the face. Jason stumbled sideways. Tommy delivered five uppercuts to the neck before performing a roundhouse kick to the chest. Jason flew backward, crashing into the bars. He cried out agonizingly at electrical surges going through him. He dropped to one knee, panting hard. Tommy spotted the Dragon Dagger next to him when the mist cleared. He picked it up and looked toward his opponent.

"Look at you. You've fallen and can't get up," Tommy taunted with an evil laugh. "Maybe a few green bolts will do you some good."

Tommy targeted his weapon at the floor in front of Jason. He fired green bolts at it. Jason got to his feet and jumped aside. He rolled to his feet and caught sight of his Power Sword. He raced for it, ducking as Tommy shot green lightning from the Dragon Dagger at him. He picked it up. He held it up when more lightning came at him. He absorbed it, throwing it back toward him. Tommy was struck in the shoulder and thrown backward into a lion head. He fell on his stomach, but he recovered quickly.

"Just when you thought you had the upper hand, I proved you wrong," Jason growled in a fierce voice.

"You didn't prove anything, except you were very quick on your feet," Tommy retorted, encircling along with him. "I have to admit you have some of the fastest reflexes I've seen in anyone."

"You have just as fast reflexes as I do," Jason complimented. "It's too bad you aren't on the right side. You'd be a great asset to us."

"I _am_ on the right side. It is with Rita," Tommy insisted and snarled. "She has made me her prized warrior. She will rule the world. You'll see."

Jason scoffed. "If you think Rita cares about you, you're wrong. She sees you as just a pawn in her little game. Once she is done with you, she will toss you out like garbage. She does that to everyone she meets."

"You can say that all you want. It will never make it true. I will have a place in Rita's kingdom once she conquers the world. Everyone who is loyal to her will have one," Tommy responded.

"You are very delusional," Jason said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You are the one who is delusional," Tommy blurted out and curled his hand into a fist.

"Shut up," Jason yelled, raising his Power Sword. "Let's fight."

Tommy held his Dragon Dagger high and emitted a loud hiss. "Fine by me. I will finish you!"

Tommy and Jason rushed at each other with determined growls. The former swung his weapon at the latter. Jason rolled out of the way, getting to his feet. They faced each other. Tommy approached him. Jason nailed him with a kick to the face, causing his enemy to drop his weapon. He made a swing of his Power Sword at his feet, sweeping them out from underneath him.

Tommy flipped himself to his feet. He punched Jason in the face, seeing him drop the Power Sword. He chopped him in the neck. Jason slammed the back of his fist against his head. He grabbed his arm. He twisted it around while going under it. He put his foot against his shoulder and pulled, stretching it out. Tommy punched him in the head roughly twice, making him let go.

Tommy got his Dragon Dagger. He raised it high and brought it downward in a rapid motion. Jason picked up his Power Sword and held it up. He caught the Dragon Dagger. They struggled to gain the upper hand. Tommy became determined. He pushed downward, forcing Jason on his knees. He brought his face closer to his opponent's.

"It's too bad you are down, Red Ranger," Tommy commented, a big smirk crossing his face.

Jason tightened his grip on his Power Sword. "I might be down, but I am not out! No way!"

Jason pushed upward while grunting loudly and got to his feet. He swung his Power Sword around, knocking Tommy's Dragon Dagger out of his hand. He took hold of his arm with both hands. He twirled him around five times. He released his hold on him. Tommy crashed into a lion head sideways. He snarled angrily and raced for Jason, who drew his Blade Blaster and switched it to gun mode.

Jason targeted his Blade Blaster at the floor and fired. The laser exploded on impact. This threw Tommy into the bars. He yelled painfully, electric surges going through him. He dropped to his knees. He groaned loudly and shook his head rapidly. Jason switched his Blade Blaster to sword mode and sheathed it. He panted heavily.

"I'd love to stick around, but I have to go," Jason said and snorted. "I need to reunite with my friends."

Jason touched his Morpher and teleported away. Tommy made it to his feet and looked around. He was relieved Jason escaped, but he couldn't show that. Goldar appeared in a hologram above him with an angry growl. Tommy shifted his attention to him. He breathed hard.

 _"You fool!"_ Goldar yelled disapprovingly. _"You had him right there, and you let him slip through your fingers!"_

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't expect him to give me such hard hits!" Tommy insisted.

 _"I don't want to hear to your excuses!"_ Goldar retorted and flared his nostrils. _"Rita trusted you, Tommy, but it is obvious she should've let me do the job! More importantly, you failed twice in one day!"_

"I promise you. I will give the Power Rangers the beating they deserve," Tommy growled in determination. He felt sick to his stomach saying that. Still, he needed to keep his cover. "I won't fail next time."

 _"You will get another chance to prove yourself, but it won't be for a time,"_ Goldar answered sternly. _"As punishment for your failures, you will remain where you are for now."_

"I guess that's fair enough," Tommy commented.

 _"Good,"_ Goldar responded. _"Enjoy your time alone in the Dark Dimension. Practice your karate moves a little bit."_

Tommy watched the golden warrior fade away. He looked around slowly. He hoped he wouldn't be here for a very long time. He needed to return home because his parents would be back in a couple of hours. He proceeded to practice karate moves.

00000

At the Command Center, Billy was still pressing buttons at the console before the plasma tube. Zack, Kim, Trini, and Alpha continued watching him carefully. They waited anxiously for any signs the main computer was about to power up. Just then, loud beeping came from the console. Billy checked it out and sighed in relief.

"We have partial power in the main computer," Billy announced warmly.

"Wonderful, Billy," Trini responded happily.

"Now, let's get to locating Jason," Zack added.

Suddenly, Jason teleported into the main room and landed in front of the Viewing Globe. His teammates and Alpha heard it and turned around to see him. He panted heavily as he grabbed on to a console's side. Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kim raced to him.

"Jason, you're okay!" Trini cried, hugging the Red Ranger tightly. She received a hug from him in return. "We've been worried sick."

"I am sorry for worrying you," Jason responded as they let go of each other. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"What happened to you? Why are you morphed?" Kim asked very confusingly.

"I've got a lot to fill in you guys on," Jason said seriously. "You won't believe what happened at all."

"Then let's hear it," Zack said, swallowing hard.

"Of course," Jason answered, nodding at him. "Let me demorph first."

Jason touched his Morpher and demorphed. He walked over to the step to sit down. He breathed heavily. Trini sat next to him. Kim seated herself next to her. Billy and Zack took seats on the rim of the console on the Viewing Globe's right. Alpha went to Zack's side.

"I was walking down the sidewalk toward Billy's place when I stopped to help a boy retrieve his beach ball. I talked with him for a minute before continuing on my way. I was transported to another place not long after. I was very confused. I suspected Rita was behind it. I realized I was right when Goldar showed up. He called the place the Dark Dimension. I fought with him hard. He had my Power Morpher," Jason explained, his body trembling so much that it seemed it wouldn't stop.

"Oh, shit," Trini mumbled, touching his shoulder and squeezing it gently. "You must've been scared to death."

"Oh, I was. By some miracle, I managed to score a few good hits on Goldar. Then the Green Ranger showed up. We went at it," Jason continued.

Billy became curious. "Did you find out more about him?"

"I can tell you one thing," Jason said, exhaling sharply. "He is one mean fighter. I was more successful at getting hits on him than I was with Goldar. I got my Morpher without him seeing it. I morphed. He actually said he'd rather fight fair."

Zack expressed much awe. "Wow."

"You got that right. We fought with our weapons. I managed to get clear by shooting at the floor with my Blade Blaster as he was charging. The explosion threw him backward into the bars. They electrocuted him. He fell down. I teleported out," Jason finished.

"Can you believe our new enemy is another Ranger?" Zack asked in disbelief.

Kim cupped her chin in her hand. "Not once did we think this would ever happen. It feels so unreal."

"You got that right, Kimberly," Alpha agreed.

Kim pressed her lips together. She felt grateful to Tommy for helping Jason to escape the Dark Dimension. She suspected Rita was quite furious with him over it. She hoped he was okay. She stood up along with her teammates.

"What's been going on since I went missing?" Jason wondered.

"The Green Ranger and the Putties terrorized civilians at the park's playground. We fought them for a little bit before he went to a forest north of Angel Grove and unleashed the Dragonzord on it. We battled it with the zords and the Megazord. We defeated it, though we took many hits. Alpha managed to get a lock on Zordon briefly before he lost his signal," Kim explained.

"It's good to know that remote control system came in handy," Jason murmured.

"At least the wrist communicators are functional," Billy said while pressing buttons on the console. "The computer is back online."

"Do you think it has enough power to begin searching for Zordon again?" Jason wondered hopefully.

"We have partial power, Jason, but it is enough to search for him," Alpha replied in some uncertainty.

"Then we need to get to it," Trini said, her heart beating a little faster. "We can't afford to lose any precious time."

"Trini's right," Kim said, shuddering somewhat. "Rita could launch another attack at any time."

"All right, let's do it," Jason said with determination.

Alpha went over to the console in front of the plasma tube. He and Billy scanned the sector Zordon was in before they lost him. Nine minutes passed before Alpha let out a hopeful gasp.

"I think I've got something," Alpha announced. The others rushed to him and could see Zordon becoming visible.

 _"Rangers, can you hear me?"_ Zordon said in a barely audible voice.

Zack gasped. "Zordon!"

Jason became a bit uncertain. "Zordon, we can barely make you out."

"Hang on," Kim called hopefully.

"Alpha, do something!" Jason cried frantically.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha shouted, waving his arms about. "I've got him, but I don't know how to keep him!"

Billy started shaking. "Lock on to his molecular pattern, and try to increase the power."

"Come on, Alpha," Trini encouraged. "You can do it."

Alpha did what Billy asked him. Unfortunately, the lights started flickering. They began to go off and on repeatedly. Everyone looked around, becoming a little nervous. The entire group returned its attention to the plasma tube.

"Oh, goodness," Kim muttered, shuddering quite a bit.

"It's not holding!" Alpha cried with much frustration.

 _"Be careful…"_ Zordon said, his voice becoming quieter. _"Please…"_

Zordon faded away again. The lights stopped going off and on, though they continued to flicker. Alpha shook his head while looking very panicky.

"We lost him again," Jason yelled and clenched his teeth. "Damn it."

Zack stomped his foot in anger. "It feels like things will only get worse."

Billy started making gestures toward the consoles. He seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"I am going to try something," Billy said, going over to the console next to Alpha. He grabbed his screwdriver and undid all the screws. He took them out and put them in his pocket along with it. He lifted the motherboard and took hold of a wire. "Let's see. I could connect this electrode here."

Billy touched the wire to another area. It set off a series of small sparks. Alpha became even more panicky.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha yelled.

"Alpha, calm down," Zack said seriously and touched the robot's shoulder. "Billy is trying to concentrate."

Billy grabbed another wire and connected it to a different area. He proceeded to do it with more.

00000

Billy was still working on connecting wires ten minutes later. He whispered inaudible words while expressing determination. Kim and Trini came up behind him and watched him with much fascination. Jason and Zack went to Alpha's side. All five of them wondered when he would be done with his work. His teammates' hearts beat quite fast.

Billy grabbed the final wire, his determination growing. He moved it to an area and made the last connection. A large spark erupted from it, followed by another. Suddenly, the lights returned to their incredible brightness, causing everyone to look up. The computer beeped repeatedly as it powered up. He smiled warmly.

"Guys, it worked. We're at full power!" Billy announced.

"All right, Billy!" Jason cheered and gave him a high-five.

Zack pumped a fist. "We knew you could do it!"

Alpha expressed great happiness. "Ay-yi-yi-yi! Let's get back to work locating Zordon, Billy!"

Billy set the motherboard down and got out his screwdriver and the screws. He put them in their proper places. He screwed them down and returned it to his pocket. He and Alpha resumed scanning the sector Zordon was in. Their friends gathered around them. He laughed delightfully eleven minutes later.

"We've got a good lock on him, guys," Billy said, pressing two buttons.

"He should begin to come through any minute now," Alpha added excitedly. "Ay-yi-yi-yi."

Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kim, and Alpha looked toward the plasma tube. They saw Zordon beginning to come through within six minutes. There was still a bit of static, but they could see rather well.

 _"Rangers, can you hear me?"_ Zordon called.

"We can, Zordon!" Kim answered.

 _"I am in the 10Q9 sector,"_ Zordon boomed, his voice cutting out somewhat on the last word.

"10Q9! Billy and I are on it, Zordon!" Alpha commented eagerly. "It's time to bring you home."

Billy and Alpha looked at the console and typed in the coordinates. Their friends turned to them. They watched them closely. The computer beeped as it decoded them. Three anxious minutes passed.

"With any luck, we should—" Alpha started.

 _"Well done, Billy, Alpha,"_ Zordon said as he returned fully. Everyone looked toward him. _"You have reestablished the computer linkup."_

"Zordon!" Kim cried joyfully and choked back a sob. "You're finally back!"

"It's been six days since you disappeared. It's been hell without you," Jason commented seriously.

 _"I am aware, Jason,"_ Zordon answered gently.

"Zordon, why didn't you tell us about a Green Ranger or a sixth Power Coin?" Trini asked.

"How could you keep something like that from us?" Zack added with a little anger. "We thought you told us everything about the Power."

 _"I apologize for never telling you about the Green Power Coin, Rangers,"_ Zordon responded with much guilt. _"I didn't want you to deal with the possibility of an evil Power Ranger."_

"You could've told us. We would've been able to prepare for the Green Ranger's arrival if you had," Jason pointed out.

 _"I understand you are frustrated with my secretiveness, but you need to put that aside,"_ Zordon boomed. _"Now that Rita has a Power Ranger of her own, it's time for you to know the entire story of the Power Coins."_

Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim looked at each other. They wondered what details their mentor was about to give them in regards to the Power Coins. They wanted to hear them. They shifted their attention back to him.

 _"Legend had it that six coins had the ability to give their wielders great power. It didn't matter if the wielder was good or evil. It would work just the same. They were hidden in different areas of the universe. One coin was different from the others because it had a special weapon with it,"_ Zordon explained.

"The Dragon Dagger," Jason replied.

Zordon nodded. _"Yes, Jason. I sent my warriors to find them by following clues to their locations. Rita became aware of the legend and sent her own warriors to find them. She wanted her own team of Power Rangers. My warriors succeeded in tracking down the first five Power Coins and their zords."_

Kim showed much awe. "Talk about lucky."

"You said it, Kim," Trini agreed.

 _"Rita's warriors found the sixth Power Coin, the Dragon Dagger, and the Dragonzord. She and I learned the person didn't choose the Power. The Power chose them. It would react only to those it deemed worthy,"_ Zordon finished.

Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim looked at each other. They considered the story they had just heard to be amazing. They never thought about the possibility it could've taken Zordon a very long time to find people to wield the Power Coins had the Power rejected them. They thought they were very lucky it accepted them at such a critical time. They turned back to him.

"Zordon, do you know who the Green Ranger is?" Trini wondered.

 _"I don't, but I am confident he is under Rita's control,"_ Zordon admitted. _"It is possible he is serving her willingly."_

Zack tensed. "The latter is what we are afraid of."

"He seemed that way when I confronted him in the Dark Dimension. It sounds crazy, but he told me he would rather fight fair," Jason commented.

 _"Some villains are honorable, Jason, but that doesn't make them any less dangerous,"_ Zordon warned in a stern voice. _"I sense even more danger."_

Trini started to become worried. "In the form of what?"

 _"It is Rita's old friend, Scorpina. She has returned after over ten thousand years of imprisonment. She is a very dangerous warrior. She has the ability to deliver a lethal sting to her enemies. She has a human form and a monster form. She turns into her monster form when she is a giant,"_ Zordon explained gravely.

"We are dealing with a triple threat in the form of Dragontor, Scorpina, and the Green Ranger," Kim muttered tensely.

 _"That is correct, Kimberly,"_ Zordon said.

"Because the zords have been dealt heavy blows from our enemies, Zordon, I think it would be a good idea to give their weapon systems an upgrade," Billy suggested.

Zordon blinked. _"I agree, Billy. Let's not forget Rita has the ability to manipulate natural phenomena such as solar eclipses. Because the Megazord's main source of power comes from the sun, a solar eclipse would render it powerless. An alternate power system would restore it to full power once its solar power ran out."_

"Installing an alternate power system is an excellent idea, Zordon," Alpha replied eagerly. "I could help Billy with that."

"I'd be more than willing to work with you, Alpha," Billy added, patting the robot's shoulder.

Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kim couldn't help but chuckle. They thought Billy and Alpha made a great team. They were confident the duo would be able to upgrade the zords' weapons and install the new power system.

 _"Rangers, I want to say I am very proud of you. You managed to carry on your duties, despite my absence,"_ Zordon said warmly.

"Thank you, Zordon," Jason responded, sniffling.

 _"Alpha, you showed great leadership skills in my absence. You guided the Rangers through a very difficult time,"_ Zordon added.

"It was a difficult job, but someone had to do it," Alpha commented, tilting his head somewhat.

 _"Though we've made it through this trying time, our fight with the Green Ranger is far from over. With him, Dragontor, and Scorpina on the loose, we must keep our guards up. I believe it is only a matter of time before Rita launches another attack,"_ Zordon warned seriously.

Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim took deep breaths. They were determined to fight Rita's minions with everything they had. They took comfort in the fact that Zordon was here to guide them once more. Jason felt his stomach growl. He rubbed it.

"I don't know about you, guys, but I am hungry," Jason said.

"No kidding," Kim replied, rubbing her growling stomach. The others did the same to theirs. "None of us have had lunch."

"How about we eat some lunch right now?" Zack suggested.

"Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg," Trini called.

The Rangers ran out of the main room. They laughed as if they were children. Zordon and Alpha looked at each other.

"It is so good to have you back, Zordon," Alpha said with much happiness. "I've been so lonely without you."

 _"You need not be afraid, Alpha. I am not going anywhere,"_ Zordon declared.

Alpha chuckled. "You won't believe this, but the Rangers taught me how to play darts while you were gone. I've come close to scoring bull's-eyes several times."

 _"That is very interesting, Alpha,"_ Zordon commented in amazement. _"I have a feeling they will teach to you to play more games."_

"I also got to listen to Phil Collins and Pat Benatar on Billy's radio. They are amazing singers," Alpha responded cheerfully.

 _"It is good to know you got to do new things while I was gone. Even if I am here, you are welcome to do them when times are peaceful,"_ Zordon said.

"Thank you. Now, I must monitor the universe for danger. We never know when it may strike," Alpha muttered in uncertainty.

Zordon nodded in agreement. _"That's right."_

Alpha looked down at the console. He proceeded to monitor the universe for signs of trouble.


	39. Giving a Little Thought

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-nine of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. Jason and Trini's first smutty scene will be in the next chapter. I may have another smutty scene involving Tommy and Kim in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter forty.

XXXXX

Chapter 39: Giving a Little Thought

Rita peered through her Repulsascope on the Lunar Palace's balcony an hour later. She adjusted it a bit before moving it to the west. Goldar was engaged in an arm wrestling match with Dragontor while sitting on the stairs. Squatt and Baboo stood next to the dragon while Scorpina was beside the golden warrior. All three spectators cheered them on.

"Come on, Dragontor! You can beat him!" Squatt and Baboo shouted and clapped twice.

Scorpina pumped a fist. "Slam his hand down, Goldar!"

Dragontor grunted loudly as he moved Goldar's hand toward the floor. Goldar resisted and brought their hands back to the center. They stared each other down.

"I'm going to beat you big time, Goldar. You can count on it," Dragontor said, growling fiercely.

Goldar smirked, narrowing his eyes at him. "I don't know about that, Dragontor."

Goldar pushed Dragontor hand downward, but his opponent pulled their hands back upward. They grunted loudly, but they didn't move at all. Goldar became determined and slammed the dragon's hand on the floor. Scorpina clapped very excitedly.

"All right, Goldar! That's second time you've won against Dragontor!" Scorpina yelled cheerfully.

Goldar winked at the scorpion-woman and looked toward Dragontor, exhaling slowly. Dragontor clasped his hands together.

"I want a rematch, Goldar," Dragontor demanded and blew fire from his nostrils.

"You're on, Dragontor," Goldar said and placed his elbow on the floor.

Dragontor grasped the golden monkey's hand. They took slow yet even breaths as they made direct eye contact. Scorpina walked over to grasp their hands. She gritted her teeth.

"One, two, three! Go!" Scorpina shouted and let go of the duo's hands.

Goldar and Dragontor grunted against each other's grips as Scorpina returned to the former's side. Neither of them got anywhere. Goldar growled and pushed his opponent's hand toward the floor. Dragontor snorted in determination and resisted, bringing their hands back to the center.

"Come on, Dragontor! Get him!" Squatt and Baboo yelled.

"Don't let him beat you, Goldar!" Scorpina shouted.

Dragontor started to move his and Goldar's hands, but they quickly came back to the center. They let out soft growls.

"I'm going to get you this time, Goldar! Mark my words!" Dragontor declared.

"I wouldn't get too confident if I were you," Goldar replied, shaking his head. "No siree."

Goldar moved Dragontor's hand downward. Dragontor grunted and went back upward. He pushed his opponent's hand toward the floor. He came very close to placing it there, but Goldar began to resist. With determination in his eyes, Goldar moved their hands past the center and slammed the dragon's hand on the floor. Scorpina pumped her fist again.

"Yes, you did it again, Goldar! You're still the best arm wrestler in the whole palace!" Scorpina yelled.

"Thanks, Scorpina," Goldar said, smiling at the scorpion-woman. "I am happy to be participating in arm-wrestling matches again."

"Ah, whatever! You don't have to boast about his win," Dragontor hissed in annoyance.

Scorpina emitted a loud growl. "You're just mad because Goldar beat you three times in a row."

Dragontor waved her off. "Oh, go kiss a snake for all I care."

Scorpina stuck her tongue out at Dragontor, who ignored her and rose to his feet. She pulled it back into her mouth. He opened and closed his hands to flex his fingers. He made his way toward Rita. He came to her side.

"So, what are you looking at, my empress?" Dragontor asked curiously.

"I just saw a rattlesnake eat a rat it had bitten in the desert," Rita answered, looking at him.

"Cool," Dragontor said and chuckled. He snorted fire from his nostrils twice. "Why don't you check out what the Rangers are doing?"

"I think that is a great idea," Rita said eagerly. "Who knows what they are up to right now?"

Rita moved her Repulsascope west very slightly. She looked into it to see the Rangers talking in the Command Center's kitchen. She could see they had plates filled with crumbs in front of them. She chuckled softly.

"Well, what do you know? They are having an after-lunch chat," Rita commented and clicked her tongue twice. She turned to him. "It reminds me of the after-lunch chats Goldar, Scorpina, Squatt, Baboo, and I used to have together before her imprisonment."

"It is too bad I can't go after them right now," Dragontor grumbled irritatingly. "I am aching to do some damage."

"You're not the only who is aching to do some damage, Dragontor," Scorpina said, standing up as the duo looked at her. She came to the latter's side. "I am too. I have been since I got here."

"I should consider myself lucky I didn't have to spend ten thousand years imprisoned in a boulder," Dragontor said honestly.

"Imagine being a genie in a lamp," Goldar said, rising to his feet along with Squatt and Baboo. He went to Scorpina's side. He eyed them going to the other side of Rita. "You have incredible powers, but you have a tiny living space. You can come out. Unfortunately, you are bound to the lamp unless your master wishes you free."

"Your master will wish you free when hell freezes over," Squatt babbled.

"That's right," Baboo added.

"That sucks big time," Dragontor growled and moved his tail up and down. "I'd rather stand near the balcony stairs while being yelled at by Rita as she is staring down at me."

"She really likes to yell a lot," Baboo said, snickering under his breath.

"Sometimes, she screams so loud that she sends an echo outside," Squatt commented and laughed to himself. "She is the biggest scream queen in the universe."

Rita shot the dimwits a glare, causing them to cower. She turned back to the Repulsascope. She moved it north a tiny bit. She looked into it, seeing Alpha talk happily to Zordon in the Command Center's main room. She narrowed her eyes at that sight.

"The Power Rangers managed to finish repairs on the Command Center and bring Zordon back," Rita said, pulling away. She became angry. "I hate seeing Alpha so happy as he talks to him."

"The Rangers may have gotten Zordon back, but we dealt them heavy blows to their zords. We caused a lot of havoc and damage too," Dragontor pointed out with an evil laugh.

Rita smiled. "Yes, you are right, my dragon. In fact, I have finally decided when and where you and Scorpina will launch an attack."

"Oh, great! Let's hear it!" Scorpina yelled eagerly.

"You two will launch an attack on Angel Grove High School as it ends tomorrow. The Rangers will be caught off-guard because it is the last place they expect an attack," Rita explained.

Dragontor grew excited. "Oh, I love it!"

"Me too," Scorpina agreed.

Goldar balled his hand into a fist. "Me three."

"Don't forget us!" Squatt and Baboo blurted out and patted their chests. "We love it too."

Scorpina cupped her chin in her hand. She appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea entered her head.

"Empress Rita, I think you should let Tommy know about this plan. After all, he needs to go home soon. His parents will return there eventually," Scorpina said seriously.

"You're right, Scorpina. Besides, I feel he has been in the Dark Dimension for his punishment long enough," Rita replied and let out a long exhale. "I am sure he is tired from all the action today."

Goldar growled angrily. "I still can't believe he allowed Jason to escape that dimension. He had him right there!"

Dragontor held up a finger. "Let's not forget he let the Megazord beat the Dragonzord."

"He may have failed twice today, but that doesn't matter anymore. I have forgiven him for his failures. He can't participate in this attack because the Rangers will become suspicious if he takes off very quickly," Rita commented truthfully.

Scorpina snorted softly as she put her hand at her side. "That is true, my queen."

"You should summon him here now, Rita," Dragontor suggested a little impatiently. "Time is wasting away."

"I am!" Rita yelled annoyingly. "Keep your beak shut."

Rita laid her wand against the Repulsascope and took three deep breaths. She narrowed her eyes and began to concentrate.

00000

Tommy alternated between his fists as he punched at the air in the Dark Dimension. He brought them to his chest. He did three roundhouse kicks. He backflipped twice and performed three spinning heel kicks. He pretended to grab an opponent's arm and uppercutted him four times. He acted as if he were flipping him over on his back.

He did five punches at the air and kicked at it. He flipped forward twice and pretended to grab an opponent by the head. He acted as if he were kneeing him in the stomach three times and tossing him aside. He jumped into the air. He performed a forward flip and landed gracefully. He punched at the air twice while growling in determination.

He straightened his posture and took deep breaths. He wondered when he would be allowed to leave. He had a feeling Josh and Kerri would be home in the next hour or so. He felt fortunate he could practice his karate moves. He would be bored out of his mind if he didn't have any. He looked upward as Rita appeared in a hologram above him.

"Empress Rita, it is good to see you," Tommy greeted and bowed to her respectfully.

 _"Tommy, you are allowed to leave the Dark Dimension and return home,"_ Rita said in a calm yet firm voice. _"You have been punished enough. I have forgiven you for your failures."_

"Thank you. I want to say I am sorry I let you down today," Tommy apologized with much guilt. He really didn't want to say that. He would rather call the witch bad names under his breath. However, he couldn't blow his cover. "I won't let you down again. I promise."

 _"Good,"_ Rita responded. _"I do want to say I am proud of you for winning your first three battles against the Power Rangers. You did very well in beating them and their zords up."_

"Thank you, my empress," Tommy said gratefully. "I am prepared to go after the Rangers whenever you want me to."

 _"Before you go home, I need you to come to the palace. I want to tell you where and when Dragontor and Scorpina will launch an attack. I would do it like this, but I prefer to do it in person,"_ Rita explained gently. _"I would also like you to demorph when you get here."_

"I am on my way," Tommy said with much eagerness. "I can't wait to hear what you have planned for the Rangers."

Rita faded out of sight. Tommy touched his Morpher and teleported to the palace. He appeared close to the balcony stairs. He demorphed and put his Power Coin in his pocket. Rita, Scorpina, Goldar, Dragontor, Squatt, and Baboo turned around and faced him. The first four came down the stairs and approached him. The last two stayed on the balcony.

"So, when and where will next attack happen, my empress?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Dragontor and Scorpina will attack Angel Grove High School as it ends tomorrow. It is the last place the Power Rangers will expect an attack. They will be caught off-guard," Rita explained with a cackle.

Tommy smiled sinisterly. "Oh, I like your plan."

"I've got an idea. How about you make Dragontor and Scorpina grow with your wand and have them attack Downtown Angel Grove or another area outside of it, Rita?" Goldar suggested.

"That is exactly what I was thinking, Goldar!" Rita yelled in great cheerfulness. "Great minds think alike once again!"

"They sure do. I bet we'd come up with great ideas if we banged our heads together," Tommy joked as he gestured toward himself, Goldar, and Rita.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, Tommy. You and Rita would get headaches from hitting my head," Goldar pointed out and touched the top of his head. "At least my helmet protects my head from injury."

Scorpina placed her hand on her temple. "Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and I dealt with Rita yelling she had a headache after our enemies beat us during the first invasion of Earth countless times. She had such a great set of lungs."

"She can scream so loud that the whole universe can hear her!" Baboo quipped with a snicker.

"Oh, yeah," Squatt agreed.

Rita looked over her shoulder at the duo. "Very funny, you dweebs. You're lucky I haven't turned you into toads due to all the jokes you've made at my expense."

Squatt and Baboo waved Rita off as she turned back to Tommy. She made eye contact with him. He moved his arms back and forth twice.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't include you in this attack because I don't want the Rangers to become suspicious if you take off real quick," Rita said, seriousness showing in her voice.

"I don't mind, Empress Rita. I will help students and teachers get to safety. It is likely they will suspect I am doing that," Tommy explained.

"I understand," Rita replied, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "If you ever want to, you can come here and hang out after school."

"We'd love your company," Scorpina added warmly.

"Thanks," Tommy said, running his tongue all over the inside of his mouth. "I appreciate that."

"We regret to inform you that the Rangers managed to complete repairs to the Command Center and get Zordon back," Goldar commented with an angry growl. "It sucks ass."

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. We are still a dangerous force. Because Scorpina is with us now, it will be even harder for the Rangers to defeat us," Tommy responded confidentially.

"So true. You should get home, Tommy," Rita said, taking her hand away. "I have no doubt your parents will be home soon." She frowned. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know, but it is for the best," Tommy murmured in regret. "Tomorrow is another day. I will see you all later."

Tommy exhaled sharply and teleported away. Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor looked at each other.

"It was nice meeting Tommy, Empress Rita. I can't wait to see him again," Scorpina said very eagerly.

"The rest of us can't wait to see him again either," Dragontor said with a big smirk on his face. "His presence brings me great joy."

Rita chuckled. "You're not the only one, Dragontor."

Goldar shook his head. "No, he isn't."

Dragontor gave a shrug. He and Scorpina proceeded to talk about how the attack on Angel Grove High School would commence.

00000

Tommy appeared in the middle of the Oliver residence's living room. He looked toward the window, seeing the coast was clear. He shifted his attention toward the ceiling. He closed his eyes, putting in much concentration. Kalos rose to the surface. He went through his mind, taking control. He suppressed Kako and the spell. Tommy felt his soothing presence. He opened his eyes.

He sighed heavily and swallowed hard. He wished Rita wouldn't attack the school, but he knew he didn't have any say in it. He was determined to keep his cover by helping students get to safety. If he confronted the Putties while he was doing that, he hoped they would go after him to keep anyone from becoming suspicious.

His thoughts turned to Jason. He was so glad he succeeded in his plan to get him out of the Dark Dimension. He had to admit Jason was smart kicking him into that lion head. It allowed him to get his Morpher while he was down. He wanted to fight him fairly. He had no doubt in his mind they had a very fair match, especially when they used their weapons against each other.

He began thinking about Kim. He couldn't wait for their meeting in Angel Grove Park Tuesday night. He was planning to take his blanket with him. He believed she would do the same with hers. He didn't plan to take any spare clothes with him because he didn't want Josh and Kerri to become suspicious if he threw away too many due to ripping them while he made love with Kim. He hoped they would do plenty of lovemaking.

Tommy let out a very long yawn. He felt very tired from all the fighting he did. He decided he would take a nap. However, he needed to go to the bathroom first. He approached his duffel bag and picked it up. He took it to his room and tossed it on the floor in front of his bed. He headed for the bathroom. He turned on the lights before going inside. He closed the door behind him.


	40. Just a Heartbeat Away

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just six days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over four hundred reivews. I want to give TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever a shoutout for being the four hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, SpecialK92, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has lots of Jason/Trini. There is also sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel comfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Stay tuned for chapter forty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 40: Just a Heartbeat Away

Jason was laying on his back on his twin bed in his room on the third floor of the Command Center forty-five minutes later. He had a small white stuff tiger Trini won for him at the state fair last year on his chest. He flicked at its left ear. He repeated his action with the right. He ran his hand over his somewhat wet hair.

Jason laid the tiger aside and looked around the large room. The room had bright green walls, a pine dresser, and an oak nightstand. A bookcase was next to the door. A mirror hung on the closet. The floor was gray marble. A squared-shaped gray rug covered the center of it. A door leading into a bathroom was off in the corner. Knocking caught his attention. He turned toward the door.

"Come in," he called and sat up.

The door opened with a loud squeak. Trini walked in and closed it behind her. Jason swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Jason," Trini greeted and came to his side to sit on the bed.

"Hey yourself, Trini," Jason responded, laying his hands in his lap. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd come see you. How did your shower go?" Trini wondered and slipped a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Oh, it felt incredible," Jason exclaimed in joy. He imagined himself in the shower stall and the water hitting every inch of his body. "I wanted to stay in there forever."

"Who doesn't?" Trini commented, giggling to herself. "It is the perfect place to gather your thoughts." She sighed contently.

"Oh, yeah," Jason agreed.

"Mom has joked about me falling asleep in the shower stall when I took long showers," Trini said, trying to stifle a snicker. "I can't help taking long ones, especially after I get dirty helping her plant flowers."

"Maybe I should try putting dirt on your head and planting seeds in it to see if I can grow flowers out of your head," Jason quipped, elbowing her in the side. She grabbed it with a loud groan. He gave her a mock sympathetic look. "Aw. Did I hurt the little baby?"

"Yes, you did," Trini whined and emitted a fake sniffle. "In fact, I think you busted a rib." She faked crying.

"I'll make it better," Jason said, kissing his fingertips. He patted her side after she took her hand away. "All better?"

"Much better," Trini answered with a big smile on her face. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jason said, winking at her. "Anytime."

She pinched his cheek and spoke baby talk. She laughed at his grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand off. He laid it in her lap. He gave it a gentle pat. She looked over her shoulder to see the tiger. She grabbed it and brought it in front of her. She looked it in the eye.

"I remember when I won this for you at last year's state fair. We had such a great time with our friends and our parents," she said in a very warm voice.

"You had to knock down three stacks of bottles in a row in order to win it. It took you four tries before you succeeded," he explained, flicking the tiger's whiskers. "The young man handed you the tiger. You gave it to me because you wanted me to have it. Bulk and Skull saw the entire thing as they walked by. They were eating cotton candy. They made fun of you for winning me such a stupid thing." He rolled his eyes.

"I challenged him to knock down three stacks of bottles in a row to win a stuffed animal. Bulk took it. He said he was aiming to get a brown dragon. He thought it was better than the wimpy tiger. Bulk paid the man two dollars for three balls. He threw the first ball at the first stack. The ball flew over the stack by a mile. He got the same result with the other two balls and bottle stacks," Trini added.

"Bulk mumbled obscenities and began walking away with Skull. They tripped over their own feet and landed face first in a mud puddle," Jason said, snickering. "We started laughing. So did a bunch of other people."

She nodded sharply. "It served them right for making fun of me for winning the tiger and giving it to you."

He smiled. "Yep, yep, yep."

Trini placed the tiger behind her. Jason looked toward his Walkman, which laid on the nightstand. He picked it up and looked at it along with her.

"By some miracle, my Walkman didn't fall out of my pocket while I was fighting Goldar and the Green Ranger. Unfortunately, I lost my headphones," Jason mumbled with a frown.

"At least you have an identical set of headphones in the first drawer in your nightstand," Trini pointed out.

He returned the Walkman to the nightstand and gazed at her. "You're right. It's good that we keep extra clothes, socks, and shoes here. None of us ever know when we need to change into something clean after a battle."

"I'm glad our parents rarely question us when we come a little dirty or a little bruised. They always assume we've been playing games in the park or accidentally fell into the dirt," Trini whispered in relief.

"We can't exactly say, 'Hey, we were caught in a fight with Rita's Putties and battled a vicious monsters. What's for dinner?' Then again, I don't think they'd believe us," Jason said, giving a shrug.

"Let's not forget our Ranger powers heal our injuries faster than normal," Trini pointed out and exhaled sharply. "They are often nearly healed by the time we get home."

"It's times like this I feel fortunate to be a Ranger," Jason murmured.

She patted his shoulder. "Me too."

He slipped his hand over hers. He rubbed it so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even touching it. He squeezed it and laid it and his in his lap. He breathed slowly yet surely.

"When I was fighting Goldar and the Green Ranger in the Dark Dimension, it felt like everything was going in slow motion. It was as if time was about to freeze," Jason muttered, his body shaking badly.

"It felt like that when we were fighting the Green Ranger and the Dragonzord," Trini responded, sniffling. "We kept praying we'd make it out without injury and that you were okay."

"I kept praying I'd get out of the Dark Dimension and back to the team, especially you. I wanted to get back to you most of all," Jason admitted.

"All of us wanted you to get back to us, especially me. I wanted you to get back to us most of all," Trini said, choking back a sob.

"I'd give my life for you, Trini," Jason commented, letting go of her hand and touching her cheek. "I love you. I always have."

Trini gasped in much shock. She opened and closed her mouth, unable to get words to form. Jason looked at her, wondering when she'd saying something. Suddenly, she stood up and walked to the dresser. He became concerned. He stood up, going to her side. He sighed heavily before putting his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Jason muttered regretfully.

"Don't be, Jason," Trini replied and faced him. "It just came out of the blue. That's all."

"If you don't feel the same way, then—" Jason started.

"No, Jason," Trini interrupted while shaking her head rapidly. "I do feel the same way about you."

"You mean—" Jason started, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Yes," Trini yelled happily. "I love you too."

Jason laughed joyfully and pulled Trini into a big hug. She responded by giving him a bigger hug. They inhaled each other's scents. They pulled away and made eye contact. Their faces drew closer until their lips met in a kiss. It became passionate very quickly. Their tongues dueled for control. Their hearts started to beat faster. They broke apart, gasping for air.

"Jason, make love to me," she begged.

"Trini, are you sure you want to do that?" he asked with a little uncertainty. "We just admitted our feelings for each other."

Trini touched his cheek. "I am very sure. Make love to me, Jason. Let us become one."

Jason took hold of Trini's cheeks and kissed her with great passion. He pushed his tongue past her lips, touching hers. He smiled against them when she groaned softly yet excitedly. Electricity coursed up and down their spines. It spread through their bodies at a rapid speed. Their hearts beat even harder than they did a second ago.

He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on it very gently. He grabbed the tiger to lay it on the floor. He took off his white sneakers and white socks. She did the same to her white socks and tan boots after sitting up. She put them on the floor and laid back down. He climbed on top of her, settling in between her legs. He looked down at her, an intense expression showing in his eyes. He nuzzled her jaw before kissing it. He worked his way down to her neck. He came to her pulse point. He licked at it. He sucked on it hard. She moaned in much pleasure. She gripped his shoulders as if she couldn't hang on to anything else.

He bit her neck hard, which made her wince in pain. The pain faded very quickly, and she sighed in relief. She had little doubt a mark would be there in the morning, but she didn't mind. In fact, she'd rather him leave marks on every part of her body than none at all. She was happy to be with him and that nothing could keep them apart. She brought his head upward and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. She grabbed the hem of his red t-shirt and began pulling it upward. He broke the kiss and took it off himself. He threw it over his shoulder. He didn't care where it landed.

Jason slipped off his girlfriend's light-and-dark brown striped vest. He unbuttoned her long-sleeved yellow shirt. He removed it once it was open. He tossed it to the floor. He reached behind her and unclasped her white bra. He grabbed the straps. He slid it down her arms slowly. She giggled as she could tell he was teasing her. He tossed it aside once it was off. He stared at her breasts with so much intensity that he appeared ready to go after them with his mouth. However, he wasn't about to do that.

He brought his hands to her cheeks. He kissed her very passionately. His tongue coaxed her lips to open. It touched hers. He smiled into her mouth at her moaning quietly. She put her arms around her boyfriend's neck. She pulled him on top of her. He balanced himself on his elbows to keep her from putting too much weight on herself. Their tongues fought each other for dominance. They groaned loudly into each other's mouths. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere.

"Oh, Trini," Jason whispered in great intensity.

Trini moaned as he smothered her neck with hungry kisses. "Jason."

He trailed kisses to the valley between her breasts. He buried his face there, sucking on it. She gasped ecstatically while grabbing at the covers. He licked at it, and she tightened her grip on them. She rolled her head back into the pillow. He kissed her lips once more and slid his hands over her breasts. He rubbed the nipples, hardening them. She felt her body become very tense. She was unable to keep a moan from leaving her mouth.

Jason kissed down to his Trini's chest. He took the right breast into his mouth. He sucked on the nipple before rolling it with his tongue. She screamed pleasurably, her back arching. She grew louder at his biting down on it. He gazed up at her, a smile showing on his face. He lavished the left breast with the same amount of attention. She whimpered softly. Her back arched once more. They started to feel fire build within their veins.

He kissed down to her stomach. She closed her eyes as her boyfriend dipped his tongue into her navel. Her breathing came out as shudders. She rolled her head back into the pillow again. He slid his hands all over her body, the skin breaking out in goosebumps. He kissed her once more. He let out a surprised yell when she pushed him away. He gave her a wary look. She smiled at him wryly.

"It's my turn now," Trini said seductively. "You're mine."

She sat up, a soft growl leaving her mouth. She nuzzled his jaw before kissing it hungrily. She traveled to his neck. She slid her hands all over his body. He sighed in ecstasy. He slid his hands into her hair. She planted kisses on his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart. She gave it a hard suck. She rubbed his nipples with her thumbs. This hardened them. She brought her lips to the left nipple. She took it into her mouth.

Jason growled intensely at Trini's sucking on his nipple. He got louder at her biting down on it. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tightened his grip on her hair. He was hanging on as if he were trying to keep himself from going over the edge. The fire within him had built to such a strong point that he thought he'd explode right there. He had a feeling she was the same way.

Trini turned her attention to the right nipple. She gave it the same amount of attention. Jason growled intensely again. He brought her head upward to give her a long, hard kiss. The tongues wrestled for control. They hugged each other tightly. They didn't want to let go. He laid her down, breaking the kiss. He opened his eyes. He slid his hands downward to her belt. He unbuckled it. He unbuttoned and unzipped her yellow shorts. He pulled them and her white underwear down slowly. She smiled as she could tell he was teasing her again.

He got her shorts and underwear off, throwing them aside. He brought his hand to her entrance. She gasped ecstatically at his fondling the loose folds of her sex. She squeezed her eyes shut when his thumb stroked her clit. She moved her hips with his motions. She screamed in pleasure while coming. She was so lost in it that she forgot to breathe.

Her high ebbed away, and a sated feeling went through her body. She opened her eyes. She saw the large bulge in his red shorts. She knew he couldn't hold on much longer. She pushed them and his white underwear down, and he helped her with that. His cock sprung free. Her breathing turned to shudders. He reached for his shorts. He slipped his hand into the pocket to pull out a condom. She chuckled.

"You planned ahead, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," he said and threw his shorts on the floor. He ripped the package open, taking out the condom. He threw the former in the trashcan. He squeezed the air out of the tip as he rolled the condom over his cock. He balanced himself on his elbows before aligning himself at her entrance. "This may hurt a bit, okay?"

Trini nodded at him. "Okay."

Jason kissed Trini while sliding inside her carefully. He heard her emit a gasping moan. She attempted not to tense up. However, she was unable to. She winced painfully at his taking her virginity. He saw the tears in her eyes and touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry about that," Jason apologized with guilt.

"It's okay," Trini said soothingly. She sighed in relief as the pain faded away. Her hands traveled to his butt to squeeze it gently. "Move, Jason. Please."

He began moving in and out of her while growling in a soft manner. She moaned with every thrust. She lifted her hips in meeting each one. Their grunting and groaning mingled together. They didn't care because they were together in the most intimate of ways. They couldn't be happier. Nothing could break this moment.

Jason and Trini kissed long and hard while sliding their hands over every part of their bodies. He felt his body tighten with each thrust. He kissed her jaw. He nuzzled it. Her moans were like music to his ears. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusting. He smiled as her moans became louder. He slid his hands over her breasts. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them.

He moved between nibbling and sucking on her neck. The skin tingled beneath his lips. He grabbed her butt and squeezed it hard. He moved to her ear. He nibbled on it gently before tracing it with his tongue. She whimpered as he touched her breasts and pinched the nipples. She moaned excitedly at his taking a nipple into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. He repeated his actions with the other.

Trini brought Jason head upward and pressed another kiss to his lips. She kissed to his ear to nibble on it. He groaned loudly while laying his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them tightly. He'd break them if he had super strength. She kissed down his throat to his chest. She looked up at him before rolling his nipples in her hands. He let out a throaty groan. She took a nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it hard. He growled intensely, anchoring her head to him. She focused her attention on the other one, causing him to become louder.

Jason felt the fire in him reaching its peak. He slid a hand between him and Trini to massage her clit. She moaned softly yet excitedly. She laid her hands on his neck. She closed her eyes, and a soft whimper left her mouth. They kissed long and hard. Their tongues fought each other. They groaned loudly. She opened her eyes. He broke the kiss to stare deep into them.

"Come for me, Trini," Jason commanded fiercely. He clenched his teeth so tight that they looked about ready to break. "Come now!"

Jason made three simultaneous movements with his hips and fingers. He brought himself and Trini to climax with no time in between. He was unable to keep himself up. He collapsed on top of her. He laid his head on her shoulder. She stroked it.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah," she agreed breathlessly. "Wow."

Jason lifted himself off Trini. He grabbed the base of the condom and pulled himself out of her. He removed it, throwing it into the trashcan. He rolled off her and laid on his side. She rolled over on hers. He ran his hand over her hair.

"That was the perfect way to forget about today's fights," Jason said, happiness radiating from his face.

"It sure was," Trini agreed, giggling to herself. "I'd love to go on forever making love. Would you?"

"I would, but both of us know that isn't possible. We have stuff to do," Jason pointed out seriously.

"I wish we didn't have to go back to school tomorrow," Trini whispered sadly.

"I do too, but we have to. We need to have stimulated minds for when we go into battle," Jason commented. "Zordon and Alpha have told us that many times." He snorted. "I am so glad we have Zordon back."

She nodded in agreement. "Me too. It's nice they care about us enough to make sure we are keeping up with our studies."

"Yeah. Look on the bright side. We'll be going to school as a couple tomorrow," Jason said sweetly. "Yes, we will."

"I can't wait to see all the girls look at me with jealousy," Trini squeaked in glee.

"Let those girls be jealous," Jason responded with much pride. "I am not giving you up."

"Let the boys be jealous. I am not giving you up either," Trini murmured and gave him a wink. "I love you."

He sighed. "I love you too."

Jason kissed his girlfriend tenderly. He made the kiss passionate quickly. Their tongues touched, causing them to moan in delight. He turned their bodies until he was in between her legs. He kissed her neck, smiling at a moan coming from her. Their heartrates increased in speed. Electricity sped through their bodies.

"Don't stop making love to me, Jason," she cried in seduction.

"Never, Trini," he growled and captured her lips in a possessive kiss. "You can count on that."

Trini slipped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and traced every inch of it. He couldn't stop a groan from leaving it. He moved his hands all over her body. They became lost in another round of lovemaking.


	41. Three New Students

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-one of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took only two days to get out. I am on a roll. This chapter features the first appearance of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. I am so happy to finally have them come into the fic. It also has some Rocky/Aisha. Ranger action is coming very soon. Stay tuned for chapter forty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 41: Three New Students

The early morning sun beamed its rays on the Campbell residence the next day. A house sparrow sat on the front porch railing. It looked at Aisha, who was sitting in a foldable chair. The house was large and contained four bedrooms and two-and-a-half bathrooms. The basement had the half bathroom. A chain-linked fence surrounded the backyard. It had a soccer goal in the middle of it. A soccer ball sat on the right side. A football was on the left side.

Aisha licked her lips. She, Rocky, and Adam spent their first night in Angel Grove Friday night after they completed their move. The move actually started in mid-August a week before their freshman year at Stone Canyon High School began. Her parents, Carl and Anne, decided to move to Angel Grove. They had worked as an obstetrician and a nurse respectively in their hometown. Carl was experienced in caring for teen mothers.

Rocky and Adam's parents, the former's being Alan and Marie and the latter's being Fred and Kiki, decided they wanted to come along. Carl, Anne, and Aisha were happy at the news. This was especially true for Aisha as she and Rocky had been dating since April. They knew they wouldn't have been able to see each other often due to being an hour-and-a-half apart. Kiki and Marie had worked as police officers in Stone Canyon. Alan and Fred had worked as dentists.

Aisha rubbed her hands together. She was waiting for Alan to pick her up and take her to Angel Grove High School. Adam would be riding with them. She suspected he would be in the front seat because he rode there every time Alan took them to Stone Canyon High School. This allowed her and Rocky to ride in the back and have time to themselves.

Aisha looked down at her backpack and picked it up. She unzipped it and opened it. She saw her notebook, her pencils, and her folder were in there. She nodded in satisfaction and zipped it closed. She placed it next to the chair. The door opening caught her attention. She looked toward it and saw Anne step outside. Anne closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Mom. You're looking quite nice," Aisha said sweetly.

"Why, thank you," Anne replied, giving her a wink. "You look nice too."

Aisha touched the straps of her white overalls. "This outfit can't fall down, thanks to these things."

"Overalls are among the most common maternity outfits pregnant women wear," Anne pointed out with a smile. "They have lots of room for expanding bellies."

"They are also very comfortable," Aisha added.

Anne chuckled. "That they are."

Aisha and Anne looked toward the street. They saw two cars go in opposite directions. They spotted three teen girls walking down the sidewalk in front of their house. They looked at each other.

"You nervous about your first day at your new school?" Anne wondered.

"A little bit. I never thought Rocky, Adam, and I would be starting a new school just six weeks after our freshman year began," Aisha said, shrugging.

"Your father and I wanted to work in a bigger hospital. We felt Angel Grove Memorial Hospital would be perfect for us," Anne explained.

"Then Rocky and Adam's parents announced they wanted to come along for the ride. It was great. That meant I didn't have to live an hour-and-a-half away from my boyfriend," Aisha squealed joyfully.

"You wouldn't have been able to visit him often because you're not old enough to drive," Anne commented honestly. "You are only fifteen years old. You could've written letters to him, but it wouldn't have been the same." She snorted.

"I can't wait to turn sixteen," Aisha said with much excitement. "Neither can Rocky and Adam. We'll be able to get our driver's licenses."

"That means your father and I won't have to take you and Rocky everywhere on your dates. Neither will his parents," Anne said with pride. "We don't mind, but we do want you two to be able to drive yourselves. It will be in our vehicles until we get you your own."

"Adam always jokes about us double-dating with either set of parents," Aisha replied, blowing a raspberry. "He does feel lonely sometimes because he is the only one in our group who doesn't have a significant other."

"When he sees you two kissing, he always tells you to get a room," Anne murmured. "I don't blame him. Most people don't want to see couples making out in front of them."

Aisha couldn't help but laugh. She remembered all the times Adam told her and Rocky to get a room when he saw them kissing. They never complained about it. They hoped he would have a girlfriend someday.

"When Rocky and I become sexually intimate, we will use protection. I am already on birth control. You and Dad put me on it for my irregular periods," Aisha said, putting her hand over her heart. "He bought several boxes of condoms three weeks ago." She cleared her throat.

"It's good you two have planned ahead, but no contraception is one hundred percent affective, except for abstinence," Anne said truthfully.

"I remember you telling me about Mr. Hanks. He was the principal of Stone Canyon High when Rocky, Adam, and I were in eighth grade," Aisha said, swallowing hard. "He wanted to get rid of its teen parent program and comprehensive sex education class. He wanted to put in an abstinence-only sex education class." She felt bile rise into her throat on the last four words. She forced it back down. "He was fired after five female teachers complained to Superintendent Chambers he sexually harassed them and provided evidence in their journals. Ms. Han took his place. She promised she'd never get rid of the teen parent program and comprehensive sex education class. She kept it."

Anne huffed. "It served that jerk right. Men like him think they can do whatever they want to women and vice versa."

"Those people need kicks to their butts," Aisha responded bluntly. She really wanted to say the curse word for butt. However, she didn't want her mother ranting at her. "They need feet shoved up their butts too."

"I would pay to see both happen," Anne commented in a prideful voice.

Aisha smirked. "Me too. They deserve it big time."

"Yep," Anne agreed. "Let's add giving paddles to their butts."

"Good idea, Mom," Aisha said and laid her hand in her lap. "There is nothing better than hearing people wince at being paddled when they deserve it."

Suddenly, honking came out of nowhere. Aisha and Anne looked toward the street to see a black car drive up in front of the house and come to a stop. It was a Chevrolet. It appeared new with the exception of faded paint spots here and there. A smudge of dirt could be seen under the handle on the passenger's side. Bird poop was in the window's upper right hand corner.

Forty-two-year-old Alan rubbed his nose. He resembled Rocky, except he had no hair on his head whatsoever and wasn't as muscular. His face had a few wrinkles, including laugh lines. A scar extended from his lower right arm to the back of his hand. He looked toward Adam, who rolled down the window and stuck his head out. Rocky mimicked both of his friend's actions as he sat behind him. The boys waved at Aisha. She stood up and grabbed her backpack. She put it over her shoulders.

"Hi, Mrs. Campbell, Aisha!" Rocky and Adam called.

"Hey, boys!" Anna shouted.

"Hi yourself, guys!" Aisha responded, laughing cheerfully as she waved. She put her arm down. She saw the boys put their arms and heads back into the car. She turned to Anne. "I'll see you this afternoon, Mom."

"You too. Have a good first day," Anne said and kissed her daughter's cheek. They heard whistling and looked toward the car to see Alan sticking more than halfway out of his window. "Hey, Alan."

"Hey, Mr. DeSantos!" Aisha blurted out warmly.

"Hey there, Anne, Aisha!" Alan said, waving at her. "Don't worry, Anne. I will get Aisha to school safely like I always do."

"Thank you for taking her," Anne shouted gratefully. "See you later."

Alan pulled himself back into the car and buckled his seatbelt. Aisha went down the stairs and turned toward her mother to wave at her. Anne responded with a wave of her own. She turned around and went to the door. She opened it, heading inside and closing it behind her. Aisha looked ahead and approached the door behind Alan. She got in and looked at Rocky, who turned to her. She placed her backpack on the floor.

"It's so wonderful to see you, baby," Rocky said, kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

"Hey, we just saw each other Friday," Aisha pointed out as he pulled back to make eye contact with her.

He tickled her nose and pinched her cheek. "Yes, but it feels like a lifetime to me."

She squeaked. "It does to me too."

Rocky and Aisha kissed tenderly. They made their kiss passionate very quickly. Clearing throats forced them to break apart. They shifted their attention toward Alan and Adam, whom were looking over their shoulders at them.

"You two better tone it down or else," Alan teased and made a honking sound when he tweaked his nose.

"What will you do, Dad, throw us out of the car and make us run up and down the sidewalk?" Rocky retorted playfully.

Alan smirked. "Something like that."

Adam snickered under his breath. "I'd love to see you two run up and down the sidewalk. How about you do it with your hands tied behind your backs?"

Rocky and Aisha blew raspberries at Adam, who waved them off. They observed him and Alan looking ahead. Alan resumed driving. He moved his hands to the top of the steering wheel. He gazed at Aisha in the rearview mirror.

"Hey, you need to buckle your seatbelt, Sha," Alan said seriously.

"Oh, sorry," Aisha replied and fastened her seatbelt. "I am a little nervous about my first day at my new school."

"You're not the only one," Rocky commented, glancing at her. "Adam and I are nervous as well."

"I had to use the bathroom three times over the course of twenty minutes. My stomach was hurting pretty bad," Adam mumbled, grimacing badly.

"Nervousness can make your stomach go out of whack," Alan responded, sighing sadly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I feel fortunate that Mom had some Pepto-Bismol. It took of my stomach issue just like that," Adam said and snapped his fingers. He chuckled to himself before sighing in relief. "That is some powerful stuff."

"In _Problem Child 2,_ Little Ben and Junior guzzled down Pepto-Bismol after they ate way too much," Aisha said, laughing at the duo drinking that stuff in her mind. "They looked pretty sick."

"In the next scene, they were just fine," Rocky added and looked toward his father. "It's amazing that school doesn't get canceled, though this city gets many monster attacks."

"Thank God for the Power Rangers," Alan whispered, his voice showing relief. He came to a stop at an intersection. He pushed the blinker bar down. The left blinker proceeded to flash. "They are always there to protect the innocent."

"I never thought there would be an evil Power Ranger," Adam muttered in some uncertainty. He remembered seeing news reports about the Green Ranger. "Where did Rita find someone worthy to be her Green Ranger?" He gulped fearfully.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. You kids need to be extra careful," Alan replied in a stern voice. He watched two trucks pass in opposite directions. "You never know where a monster attack will happen."

"We know, Dad," Rocky answered with a sharp exhale. "Don't forget we know a lot of karate. All of you signed us up for lessons when we were eight years old."

"We've always used our karate skills in self-defense only. That is exactly what we will continue to do," Adam declared with much determination.

"Amen," Aisha added.

"Good for you, kids," Alan said proudly. He made a left turn and pushed the bar up. The left blinker stopped its flashing. He drove down the street.

00000

Alan arrived at Angel Grove High School within nine minutes. He flipped the blinker bar up. The right blinker started to flash. He turned into the parking lot. He moved the bar down, and the blinker stopped flashing. He went past the school bus zone. He stopped near the sidewalk leading to the front doors. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha unbuckled their seatbelts. They grabbed their backpacks as Alan looked at them.

"Have a good first day, kids," Alan said, warmth echoing from his voice.

"You have a good first day at your new work too, Mr. DeSantos," Adam responded and saluted him.

"I will," Alan said, chuckling.

Aisha smiled. "Thanks for the lift."

"You're welcome, Aisha," Alan responded while nodding at her.

"Be careful going to work, Dad. Angel Grove may not be a large city, but it has crazy drivers," Rocky warned sternly.

"Remember all the crazy drivers you and the rest of the parents in our group encountered in Stone Canyon," Adam added.

Alan gave him a thumbs-up and placed his hand on the wheel. "I do. I'll see you later, kids."

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha exited the car. They came up on the sidewalk. They turned to see Alan driving away. They waved at him, and he responded with a wave of his own. They faced the front of the school. They saw students going inside.

"This is our new school," Rocky said as he put his backpack over his shoulders. Adam and Aisha followed suit with theirs. "Dad was right. It is bigger than Stone Canyon High is."

"I bet the food tastes better too," Aisha added and came to her boyfriend's side.

"I hope Rocky doesn't pig out at lunch today," Adam joked and emitted a loud snicker.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Rocky said sarcastically and looked at him in mock annoyance. "That was so funny that I died laughing." He blew a raspberry.

"It is true that you can die from laughter," Adam pointed out and gave a shrug. "That's what happened to the weasels in _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ when Eddie performed that hysterical dance."

"I remember the part where Judge Doom told Smarty that he and the other weasels would end up dead just like their idiot hyena cousins if they didn't stop laughing," Aisha commented.

"Me too," Rocky agreed.

"Me three," Adam added and cleared his throat. "Enough about that movie. We better get to the principal's office, so we can get our schedules."

"That sounds like a good idea, Adam," Rocky agreed. "Come on."

Rocky, Aisha, and Adam started heading toward the front doors. Rocky and Aisha held hands and dropped back a little bit. He leaned toward her ear and whispered inaudible words to her, making her giggle. She pushed his face away. Bulk and Skull came out of a large group of students. They spotted the couple and halted themselves.

"Look at what we have here, Skull," Bulk said and took three steps forward along with his sidekick.

"Yeah. I've never seen those two before," Skull answered with a raucous laugh. "They must be new here."

Bulk jerked his head in the duo's direction. "Come on. Let's welcome them to Angel Grove High."

Skull grew eager. "Great idea."

Bulk and Skull walked up behind Rocky and Aisha. They slapped them in the backs of their heads. The couple yelled out, coming to a halt. They turned around while letting go of each other. They grabbed their heads as they glared at the bullies. Adam stopped in his tracks and peered over his shoulder at the group.

"Why in the hell did you slap us in the backs of our heads?" Rocky demanded.

"Let's just say it's our way of welcoming you to your new school, new kids," Bulk answered smugly.

"Yeah!" Skull yelled and laughed.

"If I were you, I'd apologize right now," Aisha said, pointing her finger at him.

"That's right," Adam commented, coming up behind his friends. "Apologize to my friends, you jerks."

"Oh, look at that, Skull. It's another new kid," Bulk sneered and emitted a snicker. "He looks like someone who couldn't go without blushing every ten minutes."

"Rocky and Aisha mean it. You better apologize to them for what you did," Adam growled angrily.

"Not a chance," Skull retorted and blew a raspberry. "You don't deserve an apology from either of us." He snorted loudly, which disgusted Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"You should apologize to those kids. It's the right thing to do," a female voice called sternly.

Bulk and Skull spun around to face Jason, Trini, and Zack. They narrowed their eyes at them. The trio stared at them with much defiance.

"Well, well, the geek patrol came to rescue the new kids," Bulk taunted with a loud chuckle.

"Why are you bothering these new students? They did nothing to you," Jason commented.

"We were just welcoming them to Angel Grove High," Skull answered with a big smile on his face. "That's all."

Aisha scoffed, causing the bullies to turn toward her. "Hitting Rocky and me in the backs of our heads isn't welcoming us to our new school."

"I call it being mean," Rocky growled.

Adam gave a sharp nod. "That's right."

"I'd shut those big mouths of yours if I were you," Bulk warned as he pointed his finger at the trio.

"You don't want to be geeks like those guys are, do you?" Skull asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"We'd rather be geeks than bullies. That is what you two are!" Aisha yelled in some anger. "You had no right to hit my boyfriend and me in the backs of our heads!" She clenched her teeth.

"You and Skull better apologize to those two now, Bulk," Jason demanded.

Bulk glared at Jason along with Skull. "We'll apologize to them. After we do this, that is!"

Bulk and Skull ran toward Jason with their hands outstretched. They yelled like maniacs. Jason held up his hands. He caught their wrists as they reached him. He flipped them over on their backs. They groaned loudly as Rocky, Adam, and Aisha stifled snickers. Jason, Trini, and Zack looked down at the bullies.

"I hope you two had a nice trip," Jason joked.

"We'll see you next fall," Zack added, winking at them.

"Oh, shut up, geeks," Bulk hissed and turned to Skull. "Come on, Skull. Let's get the fuck out of here."

Bulk and Skull stood up, but they stumbled and landed on their butts. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha burst into laughter. Jason, Trini, and Zack joined in on it. Bulk and Skull managed to make it to their feet. They scampered away while mumbling obscenities. The entire group became quiet.

"Thanks, guys," Aisha said gratefully.

"What you did was really cool, man," Rocky commented while motioning toward Jason.

"It was the best way to take care of Bulk and Skull without hurting them too much," Jason explained. "By the way, I am Jason Lee Scott." He eyed Zack and Trini. "These two are Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan."

"Hi," Zack and Trini greeted.

"I am Rocky DeSantos," Rocky introduced and gestured toward his girlfriend and best friend. "These two are Aisha Campbell and Adam Park. We just moved here from Stone Canyon. Our parents transferred here for their jobs."

"Stone Canyon. That's an hour-and-a-half south of here," Trini murmured with raised eyebrows.

"That's right," Aisha said, nodding slowly. She looked down at her watch, letting out a soft whistle. She looked at the trio. "Rocky, Adam, and I need to get our schedules. It won't be very long before school starts."

"We know where Mr. Kaplan's office is. We can take you there," Trini suggested.

"Okay. Let's go," Aisha responded, waving her hand toward herself. She and the others went into the school.


	42. Going Left and Right

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-two of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has some Jason/Trini. Ranger action is coming in the next few chapters. Veronica may make an appearance in the next chapter or so. Stay tuned for chapter forty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 42: Going Left and Right

The school's hallways were filled with activity ten minutes later. Some students went to their lockers to get their books and notebooks. Others headed to their respective classrooms. Jason, Trini, and Zack sat in chairs in the waiting room as they waited for Mr. Kaplan to finish speaking with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha about their schedules in his office. Their backpacks were at their feet.

The trio looked around the medium-sized room that had chairs in various areas along the wall. Theirs were along the wall and next to the door leading to the front desk. Tables containing magazine stacks sat next to some of them. One was next to Jason. The door to Mr. Kaplan's office was across from them. They turned to each other.

"I hope Rocky, Adam, and Aisha have some of their classes with us," Jason whispered in a little uncertainty.

"Zack and I hope so too, Jase. We, Billy, and Kim were hoping we'd have every class together when we first started here. We were so disappointed to learn we wouldn't," Trini mumbled dejectedly.

"You can't always get what you want," Zack responded.

"That's true. Unfortunately, some people think they should have whatever they want and don't care how they get it. They're even willing to kill in order to get it," Trini said, cringing badly.

"What a sense of entitlement," Jason said in disgust.

"No kidding. These people believe everything should be handed to them on a silver platter and shouldn't have to work for it," Trini said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'll say one thing about them. Their favorite word is me. It's all about them," Zack said truthfully.

"Veronica is the perfect example of a me-me-me person," Trini grumbled, her hand balling into a fist. "Her constant bragging about her new possessions make me want to rip them off her and throw them on the floor."

"Her parents give her everything without getting anything from her in return," Jason hissed. "Despite that, I don't think they will ever tell her no when she wants something."

"Veronica got a double dose of karma delivered to her when Mr. Kaplan spilt his coffee all over her blouse and sent her to detention for calling us losers last Wednesday," Trini said bluntly. "It was so satisfying to see that."

"It was about time she got punished for being mean to other people," Zack commented and cracked his knuckles on both hands. "Teachers and principals don't take action against bullies unless they witness their bullying or get confirmation from a number of witnesses." He frowned. "It doesn't seem fair to bullying victims, but teachers and principals don't want to deal with false allegations."

"One rumor can ruin a student or faculty member's reputation very easily," Trini whispered dejectedly. "It's been that way since the beginning of school thousands of years ago."

Zack looked down at his backpack and unzipped it. He adjusted his books and notebooks. He zipped it shut very quickly before laying his hands in his lap.

"I am sure Tommy was nervous when he got his schedule," Zack said, placing his hands behind his head.

"He is lucky to have Ms. Applebee's American history class with Billy, Kim, and us," Jason pointed out.

Trini clasped her hands together. "He's lucky he didn't get Ms. Ward for algebra class. The same goes for Billy, Kim, and us. She is a real witch according to many students."

"She yells at students if she sees becoming even a little bit distracted," Jason grumbled.

Zack scoffed in irritation. "Everyone gets distracted once in a while. You can't keep your focus on the spoken subject every second."

"Everyone keeps telling Ms. Ward that, but she never listens," Trini commented.

"At least Ms. Teasdale isn't like that. She may be strict, but she'd never yell at a student for getting somewhat distracted," Zack said. "She does speak in a stern voice, though."

"Better a stern voice than yelling," Trini replied.

Jason gave his friend and girlfriend a thumbs-up. "Amen."

Zack looked toward the front desk. Jason laid his hand in his lap and leaned toward Trini's ear. He whispered inaudible words into it. She blushed while placing her hand on his face. She pushed him back and shook her finger at him. She squeaked when he kissed her neck. Zack turned back to them. Jason pulled away from Trini, and they gazed at him.

"You two need to get a room," Zack said and blew a raspberry.

"You're right, but it can't be here. It has to be at either one of our houses or the Command Center," Trini squealed delightfully.

Zack smiled teasingly. "Billy, Kim, and I could tell something had happened to you two when you came into the Command Center's kitchen with messy hair and clothes yesterday afternoon. You told us you admitted your feelings for each other and made love for the first time. I joked that Trini should put lipstick on for the next time you go at it, so we can tell you that you look good with red lips." He snickered.

"Someone should dress you up as a woman," Trini said, slapping her friend on the shoulder.

"No, thank you. Billy said it was hard being a girl for one day when he and Kim accidentally switched brains with each other," Zack answered while shaking his head rapidly.

Jason huffed. "You're such a chicken."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Zack asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

The trio heard the door open with a loud squeak. They grabbed their backpacks. They stood up and slung them over their shoulders as Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Mr. Kaplan walked out. The new students turned around. Each of them shook his hand.

"Thank you so much for getting our schedules, Mr. Kaplan," Aisha said warmly.

"You're welcome, Aisha. I hope you three have a wonderful fall semester here," Mr. Kaplan answered.

Rocky smiled. "We think we will."

"You and your friends better run to class," Mr. Kaplan said, looking toward Jason, Zack, and Trini. "You don't want to have detention on your first day, do you?"

Aisha shook her head rapidly. "No, sir."

"Good. I hope I see you later," Mr. Kaplan commented.

"You too," Rocky responded.

"Be warned. If I catch you in the hall without a pass, you will do jumping jacks on the spot before I send you to detention," Mr. Kaplan joked.

Adam laughed. "We'll keep that in mind, sir."

Jason, Zack, Trini, Rocky, and Aisha joined in on the laughter. Mr. Kaplan winked at all six students and went back into his office. He closed the door behind him. The entire group headed out of the room. It passed the front desk and made a left turn. It proceeded to head down the hallway.

"Mr. Kaplan is pretty funny for a serious guy," Aisha said, scratching her head.

"He tells jokes when you least expect it," Zack replied and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"He once joked about giving Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kim, and me detention because we had our elbows on the table when he saw us at McDonald's," Trini commented.

"Really?" Rocky asked.

"Mm-hmm. We pretended to beg him not to do that. He relented it and warned us he would put us in detention if he caught with our elbows on the table again. We told him we'd count on it. We laughed together," Trini explained.

"Neat," Aisha said with a small giggle. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her schedule. She unfolded it and examined it very carefully. "Hmm."

"What do you have for first period?" Trini asked curiously.

"I have algebra with Ms. Teasdale first period," Aisha answered eagerly.

"That's great. You'll be attending class with Trini and me," Jason said happily.

Rocky and Adam reached into their pockets to pull out their schedules. They unfolded them. They looked at them in a careful way. They cupped their chins in their hands.

"I have physical science with Mrs. Markel first period," Rocky said in awe.

"I do too," Adam added.

"That means you will be attending that class with Tommy," Zack said, holding up his hands.

"Who's Tommy?" Aisha asked in curiosity.

"Tommy Oliver started school last Monday. He just moved here from Moore, Oklahoma," Jason explained. "All of us befriended him. So did Billy and Kim."

"My grandparents live in Moore. They own a horse ranch," Rocky said, clearing his throat. "They decided to move there for their retirement. Like farmers, they've developed weather instincts. They can tell when it is going to rain. They've also had a few close calls with tornadoes."

"So has Tommy," Jason commented and moved his neck with a grimace. "He's actually adopted. His birth mother abandoned him when he was seven. My parents are divorced. So are Kim's parents. My dad remarried, and I have a good relationship with my stepmother and stepsister. As for my mother, we don't have that because of the antics she pulls." He frowned.

"It sucks your parents don't get along, Jason," Rocky said sympathetically.

"Kim is the lucky one. Her parents get along great. She has dinner with her dad three days a week. She is allowed to sleep at his house during that time," Trini answered, licking her lips.

"That's good," Aisha said, a small smile forming on her face.

The entire group came upon the stairs. It could see Tommy, Kim, and Billy talking next to her locker. They looked toward it as it stopped before them.

"Hey, Jason, Zack, Trini," Tommy greeted.

"Who are your new friends?" Kim wondered, gesturing toward Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"This is Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aisha Campbell," Jason introduced, motioning toward each of the new students. "They just moved here from Stone Canyon. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, this is Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, and Billy Cranston."

"It's nice to meet you three," Billy said in a warm voice.

"Welcome to Angel Grove High," Tommy added, winking at the trio.

"Thanks, Tommy. You won't believe this, but we met Jason, Zack, and Trini just before we entered the school," Aisha said, chuckling to herself.

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. We caught sight of Bulk and Skull harassing them. We put a stop to it. I flipped the bullies over on their backs when they tried to attack me," Jason explained.

Billy smirked and snickered. "I wish we could've been there to see that. We would've been laughing our asses off."

"Tommy, Jason told us you moved here from Moore. My grandparents moved there for their retirement. They own a horse ranch," Rocky commented, happiness showing on his face.

"That's really cool," Tommy responded with a small laugh.

Aisha frowned a bit. "Jason told us about your birth mom abandoning you as well as his and Kim's parents' divorces. It sucks all that happened."

"It's life. We have to take it by the horns, right?" Tommy asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Adam gave a sharp nod. "Right."

Tommy stretched his arms above his head while letting out a long yawn. He placed them at his sides before smacking his lips. He ran his tongue all over the inside of his mouth.

"Tommy, Rocky and Adam will be having physical science with you first period," Jason announced.

"Okay. You will really like Mrs. Markel. She is so nice. She has a two-year-old daughter named Lilli," Tommy explained.

"That's cool," Rocky said and smiled lightly.

"Unfortunately, Skull is in that class. He has a habit of playing around. He cheats on tests and quizzes sometimes," Tommy said in a serious voice.

"Oh, my," Adam mumbled nervously.

"However, I do know two girls named Connie Cruz and Violet Thatcher in that class," Tommy pointed out. "They are very nice. When I had a bit of a headache last Tuesday, Connie offered to take me to the nurse's office. I turned her down politely. If you ever feel bad, she will likely be the one to take you there."

"Wow," Rocky said, his face filled with amazement.

"Thanks for telling us what to expect, Tommy," Adam murmured gratefully.

"No problem, man!" Tommy said eagerly and gave the duo two winks.

"Kim, Aisha is having algebra with you, Jason, and me first period," Trini commented, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Great," Kim replied in happiness. "You have no need to worry about Ms. Teasdale, Aisha. She is very nice, though she is strict." She frowned. "Unfortunately, Bulk is in that class. Like Skull, he plays around often. He cheats on tests and quizzes occasionally. In fact, I caught him trying to cheat off my quiz last Wednesday."

"Oh, my," Aisha mumbled, feeling her eyes grow wide. "That must've pissed you off big time."

"It did. The good news is Ms. Teasdale saw him doing it and gave him an automatic F. She sent him to detention for the rest of the period," Trini pointed out and smirked widely.

"That's good to know," Aisha whispered in much relief.

"Bulk and Skull are the kings of detentions," Jason said matter-of-factly. "They might as well live there. Mr. Kaplan can charge them rent."

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha glanced at each other. They hoped they would never end up in detention. They never had one before, not even in junior high. They wondered how many times they would see Bulk and/or Skull be sent there by their teachers. They returned their attention to the others.

"How do you like Angel Grove so far, Tommy?" Rocky wondered with a furrowed brow.

"I love it," Tommy said, a big smile showing on his face. "Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim have made me feel very welcome. I have no doubt they will do the same for you three." He winked at the trio. "What about you? How do you three like Angel Grove so far?"

"We love it too. We spent our first night here this past Friday. We spent the weekend preparing for school," Rocky explained in eagerness.

"I did both things you mentioned last Friday," Tommy pointed out and looked at his watch. He whistled softly and turned back to the others. "We better get to our classes. School will be starting very soon."

"I say that is a very good idea, Tommy," Adam said, cupping his chin in his hand. "Let's go."

Tommy, Rocky, and Adam headed upstairs. Jason, Trini, Kim, and Aisha walked right. They proceeded to talk about algebra. Billy and Zack went left. They started talking about lunch.


	43. If Anything At All

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-three of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has some Jason/Trini. Veronica will make an appearance in the chapter after the next one. Stay tuned for chapter forty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 43: If Anything At All

Jason, Trini, Kim, and Aisha reached the door to Angie's classroom within three minutes. They placed their backs against the wall next to it. They observed students going in. They heard them talking about in-service and parent/teacher conferences. They looked at each other, excitement crossing their faces.

"I can't believe in-service and parent/teacher conferences are just two weeks away," Jason said, laughing happily.

"That means a four-day weekend for all students," Trini said, squealing in much delight. She leaned toward his ear. "That means plenty of fooling around for us after my parents leave for their vacation." She snickered.

He touched her face and pushed her away from him. "You are such a naughty girl, Trini."

She smirked. "I am proud to be that. At least I am your naughty girl. Let's not forget you are such a naughty boy."

"I might be, but I am glad to be your naughty boy," Jason said, tickling her chin. "Yes, ma'am."

Trini ruffled her boyfriend's hair. She pinched his cheek and spoke baby talk. He took hold of her wrist and pulled it off. She moved her finger up, down, and in a circle. He mimicked her motions with his head. He slapped her lightly on the cheek. She grabbed his chin and moved his head from side to side three times. Aisha gazed at Kim, who turned to her.

"Those two remind me of Rocky and me. We play around a lot," Aisha said.

"How long have you been dating Rocky?" Kim wondered.

"We've been dating since early April," Aisha answered honestly and giggled to herself.

"Really?" Kim said, surprise showing in her voice.

"Mm-hmm," Aisha responded, nodding slowly. "It's not every day you learn a new student has been dating someone since close to the end of eighth grade."

"You got that right, Aisha," Jason commented, looking toward her along with Trini. "A few couples attending this school have been dating since junior high. It is a well-known fact most junior high and high school romances don't last a real long time."

"Well, Rocky and I hope to be the exception to the rule," Aisha said with much eagerness.

"So do Jason and I," Trini added, motioning toward Jason and herself.

The quartet watched two more students enter the classroom. They came closer together while clearing their throats.

"Aisha, what are your parents' jobs?" Jason wondered.

"Mom is a nurse. Dad is an obstetrician experienced in caring for teen mothers. They wanted to work in a bigger hospital and decided to transfer to Angel Grove Memorial Hospital from Stone Canyon Memorial Hospital," Aisha explained. "Both of them are excellent at their work."

Trini chuckled warmly. "That's great your father cares for teen mothers. New expectant mothers will have someone else to see."

Jason moved his eyebrows up and down. "This school has a teen parent program. It has done wonders for teen parents, especially the mothers."

"Stone Canyon High has a teen parent program too," Aisha pointed out cheerfully. "That school used to have fifteen to twenty pregnancies a year. Thanks to comprehensive sex education, it has only two to three a year now."

"This school had ten to fifteen pregnancies a year before comprehensive sex education became the norm. It has only three to four a year now," Kim said proudly.

"That's great," Aisha commented. "Anyway, I was sad that we were moving to Angel Grove because I wouldn't be able to see my boyfriend much. Then Rocky and Adam's parents said they wanted to come along for the ride. That made me very happy. Their mothers are police officers. They were with the Stone Canyon Police Department and transferred to the Angel Grove Police Department."

"What do their fathers do?" Jason asked with much curiosity.

"Their fathers are dentists. They are employed at Barnes Dentistry. They worked at Lyson Dentistry previously," Aisha replied, smiling.

Kim exhaled. "Who brought you, Rocky, and Adam to school?"

"Rocky's dad did. He took us to Stone Canyon High before we moved here. Our move began in mid-August a week before our freshman year started," Aisha said, placing her hand over her heart.

"Since Tommy started last week, his move to Angel Grove must have started in early August," Jason suggested.

Aisha gave a shrug. "That is likely correct."

Jason, Trini, and Kim emitted small chuckles. Aisha placed her hand at her side before clearing her throat. She ran her tongue over her teeth. Suddenly, Trini got an idea.

"Aisha, why don't you, Rocky, and Adam come over to my house and hang out with us on the day of parent/teacher conferences?" Trini suggested.

"We are going to have Pizza Hut pizza for lunch," Jason added, making a slurping sound as he licked his lips.

"Rocky, Adam, and I love Pizza Hut pizza!" Aisha yelled excitedly. "Our families get together at my house and order it the fourth Saturday of every month. We call it our Pizza Hut night."

"Tommy's family orders it on the fourth Friday of every month. They call it their Pizza Hut night," Kim pointed out. "Trini invited him over to her house to hang out with us."

"Cool," Aisha murmured. "I think we will have lots of fun."

"You and that geek need to move back to where you came from, new kid," a male voice said rudely.

Jason, Trini, Kim, and Aisha looked ahead to see Bulk standing before them. He snorted loudly. That disgusted them to no end.

"Bulk decided not to risk detention again. I am very impressed with your string of days where you show up before the bell rings," Jason said.

"I don't think it will last much longer, though. You do live in detention as Jason says," Trini commented bluntly. "You need to be charged rent, as should Skull."

"Very funny, geeks," Bulk retorted with annoyance. "I mean it. Tommy and Aisha need to move back to their hometowns. So do Rocky and Adam. None of them belong here."

Kim scoffed. "They have just as much a right to live in this city as anyone else does."

"By the way, Bulk, didn't your mother tell you it was rude to listen in on other people's conversations?" Aisha asked in seriousness.

Bulk shook his head. "I know that, but I don't care. I will butt in other people's business as much as I want. I have to find out the cool stuff. Otherwise, I get left out in the cold."

"Maybe you should go out in the cold sometime. It's the perfect thing to clear your head," Kim quipped with a snicker.

"Just don't go outside with wet hair. It will make you sick," Aisha warned teasingly.

"I never believed that old wives' tale," Bulk responded a little angrily. "I'd watch that mouth if I were you, Aisha. You just might say a really bad word."

Jason let out a loud huff. "Like you've never said any really bad words, Bulk."

"Oh, tough words, muscle brain," Bulk said, glaring at him. "How about some more of them?"

"No, thank you," Jason snapped fiercely. "Besides, all five of us better get into the classroom. The bell is about to ring."

Bulk mouthed Jason's words in a mocking manner as his rivals headed into the classroom. He followed them close behind. He, Jason, Trini, and Kim approached their desks. They took their backpacks off their backs to lay them on the floor. They placed their books and notebooks under their desks before sitting down.

Aisha went to the desk behind Trini. She removed her backpack from her back and laid it on the floor. She sat down with a light grunt. The last of the students rushed in and took their seats as the bell rang. Angie walked in, closing the door behind her. She went behind her desk and laid her briefcase on it. She opened it.

"Good morning, class," Angie greeted sweetly.

"Good morning, Ms. Teasdale," the students responded in surprise when they saw her hair was a lot shorter than it was Friday.

"I can't believe you got your locks cut off, ma'am!" Kim exclaimed and laughed in delight.

"You look great with short hair!" Trini complimented.

"Thank you," Angie replied, touching her hair. "I felt it was time to get it cut. It's hard managing long hair." She giggled.

"I have to admit you look a lot like Rae from _Free Willy,_ " Bulk commented, cupping his chin in his hand. "How about you wear a wetsuit to school tomorrow?" He snickered.

"That's not funny, Bulk!" Aisha yelled in anger as she looked toward him along with the rest of the class. "Besides, Halloween is more than three weeks away. Wearing costumes before then is weird to me."

"Why don't you shut that damn mouth of yours, new kid?" Bulk retorted, shooting a glare at her.

"Watch your mouth, Bulk!" Angie screeched sternly. The students looked toward her. "I won't tolerate any cursing in this class. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bulk responded while nodding rapidly.

"Thank you," Angie said, rolling her eyes. She touched her temple and groaned softly. "Shit. You're giving me a headache."

"You just said a bad word! You are a bad girl!" Bulk scolded and shook his finger at her. "Your headache might be a tumor."

"I didn't mean to curse, but my point still stands. Nobody should be cursing in school, not even the teachers and principal," Angie retorted and laid her hand on the desk. "My headache isn't a tumor at all."

Aisha couldn't help but giggle. Bulk shot her a dirty look and returned his attention to his teacher, who pulled out a stack of worksheets. She closed her briefcase.

"Before we get started on this assignment on solving for x in fractions, I would like to welcome Aisha Campbell to our class. She has joined us from Stone Canyon," Angie commented in a warm voice.

Aisha smiled. "Thanks, Ms. Teasdale."

"I am sure you are up to speed on algebra," Angie said in a hopeful voice.

"I am!" Aisha shouted eagerly. "Bring on the algebra assignment! I want to get it done."

Angie laughed in delight. "That's the spirit!"

"What a suck-up," Bulk mumbled and spoke gibberish.

Jason looked toward him along with Kim, Trini, and Aisha. "That sounds more like you, Bulk."

"Shut up, geek. I wasn't talking to you," Bulk snapped.

"Then you shouldn't make smart-aleck remarks," Trini retorted in much defiance. "Then people wouldn't call you out for it."

Bulk narrowed his eyes at her. "Why I ought to—"

"Okay. That is enough," Angie shouted in a stern voice. The students turned toward her. "We need to get this assignment over with."

"I hope the teacher's pets do well on it," Bulk said in a sarcastic voice.

"You're the one who belongs on a leash, Bulk," Jason called and laughed.

"I do not!" Bulk shouted defiantly. He became irritated at most of the students breaking into a fit of laughter.

Kim propped her head up with her elbow. "It's obvious you do because the students agree."

"How about I volunteer to walk you on that leash? Skull can be on one too. Rocky could help walk him," Aisha suggested. The students laughed even harder.

"Okay. Quiet down," Angie commanded in a calm yet firm manner. Everyone became quiet very quickly. She watched the students get their pencils. "Just do your best on this assignment. You have the entire period to work on it."

Angie approached the first desk and gave the student a stack. She observed him passing it back. She gave the others at each desk one. She returned to her desk to put her briefcase on the floor. She sat down and opened the long drawer beneath her. She got out _Living Free_ and closed it. She opened the book and proceeded to read.

Aisha began working on the first problem. She realized she wasn't doing it right after thirty seconds and erased her work. She proceeded to start over. She whispered inaudible words. Trini looked over her shoulder at her new friend. She tapped her on the arm. Aisha stopped writing and gazed at her with a raised eyebrow. Trini flashed a smile at her.

"Your comment about you and Rocky walking the bullies on leashes was great," Trini whispered gleefully. "You really showed Bulk."

"Someone had to say it," Aisha replied matter-of-factly. "I've known that boy for only twenty minutes, and he is already getting on my nerves."

"It makes me wonder how Rocky and Adam are doing in physical science," Kim said, looking toward the girls along with Jason.

Jason felt his body tremble. "I wouldn't be surprised if Skull has made smart-aleck comments about them."

"You geeks better stop talking if you don't want to get in trouble," Bulk commented, gazing at his rivals.

Trini glared at him, as did her friends and boyfriend. "You are such a hypocrite for telling us to be quiet when you talk in class constantly, Bulk."

"You need to be quiet as well," Jason added in a blunt voice.

"Yeah!" Aisha agreed with a sharp nod.

Bulk clenched his teeth. "You geeks are even bigger hypocrites for telling me to be quiet while you are talking right now."

"Just stop—" Kim started.

"Jason, Trini, Aisha, Kim, Bulk, stop talking right now," Angie ordered firmly as she looked up from her book. She saw the group look at her. "I mean it."

"Yes, ma'am," the five students replied.

"Good. Aisha, I know you are new, but that doesn't mean I will give you special treatment," Angie warned. "Do I make myself clear?"

Aisha nodded at her. "Yes, ma'am."

"Tell it like it is, teach!" Bulk blurted out.

Angie gave him a warning look. "Just because I did doesn't mean I don't have my eye on you, Bulk. I am not in the mood for your antics. Am I unclear?"

"No, ma'am," Bulk answered and drew a halo above his head with his finger. "I promise."

"Good," Angie said, snorting. "Now, get back to work."

Jason, Trini, Aisha, Kim, and Bulk looked down at their worksheets. They resumed working on them. Angie returned her attention to her book. She turned to the next page and proceeded to read it.


	44. Paying Attention and Some Tenderness

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-four of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. Veronica will make an appearance in the next chapter. Ranger action is coming within the next few chapters. This means the return of Rita and her minions in one of them. I am enjoying writing Rocky, Adam, and Aisha in this version of "Green With Evil" so far. Deciding to include them wasn't easy because I kept thinking they would be out of place. Some reviewers have asked when and if they will discover the identities of the Power Rangers. It is quite possible. However, I won't tell you how it will happen or when. You will have to find out for yourselves. Stay tuned for chapter forty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 44: Paying Attention/Some Tenderness

Janelle was writing about gases on her classroom's whiteboard with her blue marker. Her students wrote down her notes. Rocky erased a word he had written. He jotted down another. He sat at the desk behind Tommy. Adam mimicked both of his friend's actions. He was seated at the desk to the right of him. Connie used her eraser on an unnecessary word.

Skull stopped writing and looked toward Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Connie. He was annoyed at seeing Rocky and Adam when he walked into the classroom. He was hoping he wouldn't have to see them for a long while. He got somewhat angry when Rocky joked about him paying Mr. Kaplan rent due to being in detention so much. He calmed down after the bell rang.

Skull turned toward Violet, who was drawing a picture of a container and gas molecules. He looked both ways before returning his attention to her. He smiled in a mischievous manner. He was about to use his pencil to mess with her braid when clearing throats came out of nowhere. He looked toward Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Connie.

"Don't even think about messing with Violet, Skull," Rocky warned seriously.

"You and your friends need to butt out, new kid," Skull retorted.

Connie shook her head. "We won't butt out when it involves a student bothering another."

"You were about to bother Violet," Adam added with a little irritation.

"That's right," Tommy added, scoffing in a little anger.

Violet looked over her shoulder at the bully. "Don't you have anything better to do? How about paying attention in class?"

"You need to—" Skull started.

"Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Connie, Violet, Skull, stop talking this instant," Janelle said, stopping her writing and turning around. They looked toward her. "Please."

"Yes, ma'am," the six students replied.

"Thank you," Janelle answered. "Rocky, Adam, I know you two are new here, but I am not giving you any special treatment. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Markel," Rocky and Adam said and swallowed hard.

"Tell it like it is, teach!" Skull blurted out and laughed raucously.

"I may have, but I still have my eye on you, Skull," Janelle warned as she pointed her marker at him. "I don't want any trouble from you. Am I unclear?"

Skull grew quiet and exhaled. "No, ma'am."

Janelle put her hand at her side. "Good."

Janelle turned back to the whiteboard. Skull looked toward Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Connie. They gazed at him. He stuck his tongue out at them. He received wave-offs from them. He pulled it back into his mouth while looking disappointed. All five of them returned their attention to their teacher as she jotted down words.

"There is less space for the particles to spread out as more enter a container. They become compressed. They exert more force on the interior volume of the container," Janelle explained.

"With all that force, you'd think the container would break," Rocky said, looking up.

"That is definitely true, Rocky," Janelle said, chuckling. "This force is pressure. Several units can be used to express it. Among the most common are atmospheres (atm), pounds per square inch (psi), millimeters of mercury (mmHg) and pascals (Pa)."

"Pascal sounds like a weird name for a unit of pressure," Adam said, raising an eyebrow after gazing toward her.

"It does sound weird, Adam," Janelle said, ceasing her writing. She turned around to face her class. "However, it is very important. The unit is named after Blaise Pascal."

"Blaise sounds like a girl's name. What kind of man would have that?" Skull asked in disbelief.

"Boys share many names with girls. Ashley, Reagan, Reggie, Robbie, and Hope are among them," Janelle explained.

"Boys who have girl-sounding names could start wearing dresses and makeup to school," Skull quipped with a snicker.

"I think you should wear a dress and makeup to school tomorrow, Skull," Rocky said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I bet you'd look so cute!" Adam cooed.

Skull cringed as most of the students broke into a fit of laughter. Among them were Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Connie, and Violet. Janelle silenced them with a loud shush. She spun around to face the board.

"Blaise Pascal is known for his contributions to hydrodynamics and hydrostatics. He is also known for his experiments with a barometer. Among his inventions are the hydraulic press and the syringe. He proved that hydrostatic pressure didn't depend on the weight of the fluid. It depended on elevation difference. He attached a thin tube to a barrel full of water and filled the tube with water up to the level of the third floor of a building. This led to the barrel leaking. This became known as Pascal's barrel experiment," Janelle commented and wrote her words.

The students jotted down everything their teacher had told them. Adam realized he had written a wrong word. He started to erase it. He lost his grip on his pencil. It rolled off the desk and landed on the floor.

"Oh, crud," Adam mumbled annoyingly and reached down to grab his pencil.

Rocky looked toward him. "The curse of dropping your pencil while you are using it strikes again."

"Unfortunately," Adam replied and shook his head in disbelief. "I hate it when that happens, especially when I am erasing something."

"Look on the bright side. You didn't tear your paper while you were erasing whatever you wrote," Rocky pointed out.

"It's too bad you didn't curse, Adam," Skull said, looking toward the duo. "I would've loved to have seen the teacher fuss at you over cursing."

Adam gazed at him along with Rocky. "You need to mind your own business, Skull."

"You are so nosey," Rocky said, rolling his eyes.

"You two are nosier than I am," Skull insisted and gestured toward the duo. "In fact, I can see your noses are growing right now. I hope you don't poke anyone's eyes out." He snickered.

"Why don't you—" Adam started.

"Rocky, Adam, Skull, cut it out," Janelle commanded as she stopped writing and turned around. She saw them look toward her.

"Sorry, ma'am," the three students responded.

Janelle sighed. "Thank you."

The teacher faced the whiteboard once more. She proceeded to write on it. She clicked her tongue before digging the heel of her black tennis shoe into the floor.

"Pressure is denoted in terms of P. There are other measurable properties of gas. Among them are volume, temperature, and number of particles. V is used for volume. T is used for temperature," Janelle said with a soft snort. "The Kelvin scale is used to measure the temperature of a gas. To get Kelvin, two hundred seventy three must be added to Celsius. To get Celsius, the same amount must be subtracted from Kelvin. That means 100 degrees C would become 373 K when added. That is the boiling point of water. Subtracting the same amount from 0 K would revert it to -273 degrees C. The Kelvin scale has no negative numbers whatsoever."

"Wow," Tommy said in amazement.

"Yes, Tommy. Wow," Janelle agreed as she finished writing. She faced her students once more. "It is impossible to reach absolute zero naturally."

"Ma'am?" Adam asked, raising his hand.

"Yes, Adam," Janelle commented while gesturing toward her student.

"Do you think we will ever reach absolute zero?" Adam wondered and lowered his hand. "Is it possible to go even lower?"

"I don't know, but scientists have come very close to reaching absolute zero," Janelle admitted. "Some have found that molecules at frigid temperatures just a tiny bit above it can still exchange atoms and forge new chemical bonds. At absolute zero, all gases would become solids. In other words, Earth would cease to exist if this could occur naturally."

"Yikes," Violet muttered fearfully.

"You got that right, Violet," Janelle said, looking toward her. "Scientists have reported that gases at ultra-cold temperatures can chemically react at distances up to one hundred times greater than they can at room temperature."

Janelle turned around and wrote everything she said on the whiteboard. Her students jotted down her words.

00000

The bell rang forty-two minutes later. Students came out of the classrooms. Many went to their lockers. Others headed to their next classes. Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Violet made a left turn as they exited Janelle's classroom. They walked down the hallway. Rocky stretched his arms above his head. He placed them as his sides.

"Mrs. Markel gave a very informative lecture on gases," Rocky admitted and smiled softly.

"She sure did," Adam agreed. "She is nothing like Ms. Raymond."

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Who is Ms. Raymond?"

"She was our physical science teacher. She was exactly like Mr. Testaverde in _Saved by the Bell._ She spoke too fast for anyone to understand her. She fussed at us if we got the tiniest bit distracted," Adam explained.

Rocky sighed in relief. "Thank God Adam, Aisha, and I don't have to deal with her anymore. I actually mailed her a card that said, 'Sayonara!' I wrote that on the inside."

Violet giggled. "I bet she wasn't happy when she got that card."

"I don't care. She can't jump on our asses anymore," Rocky commented with much proudness. "We have a physical science teacher who actually cares about her students."

Adam smirked. "I say all bad teachers need to be mooned by their students and given paddles to their asses."

Skull bumped into Tommy without excusing himself as he walked past him. The entire group came to a halt as he began singing Phil Collins's _In Too Deep_ way off-key.

"Watch where you are going, Skull!" Tommy called in irritation.

"Does he sing badly a lot?" Adam wondered.

"All the time. He is not a good singer at all. Neither is Bulk. They aren't even the worst singers. The worst singer in the entire school is Veronica Lloyd," Tommy said, scoffing. "She is also a big bully. One of her favorite targets is Violet."

"Last week, she grabbed my book as I was heading for the entrance and kept me from getting it in different ways. Kim took it away from her," Violet explained, gritting her teeth. "She calls anyone who criticizes her singing voice jealous. How can I be jealous of someone's singing voice that sounds like a cat being dragged up a chalkboard by its claws?"

"I bet that cat's screeching sounds better than Veronica's voice does at times," Tommy joked.

"I have a feeling we will see her sooner rather than later," Rocky muttered and swallowed hard.

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "I don't even want to know what that could be like."

Tommy, Violet, Rocky, and Adam resumed going down the hallway. Tommy went down the stairs as they reached them. His friends kept on going. He looked toward them.

"I'll see you three later!" Tommy called.

"You too, Tommy!" Rocky, Adam, and Violet called as they glanced toward him and laughed.

Tommy smiled as he turned to the stairs. He reached the bottom and spotted Kim looking into her locker mirror. He came to a stop. He formed a mischievous smile on his face. He walked up behind her very carefully. She spotted him in her mirror.

"Don't even think about it, Tommy," Kim said seriously.

"Oh, the curse of the mirror," Tommy grumbled and snapped his fingers.

She smirked and turned around. "That's the advantage of having a mirror hanging in your locker."

He tickled her nose. "Yes, it is."

Tommy kissed his girlfriend on the cheek very lightly. He ran his finger up and down her nose before tapping the tip twice.

"How did first period go for you?" Tommy wondered and flicked her chin three times.

"It went very well," Kim said, smiling softly. "Aisha enjoyed algebra with Ms. Teasdale very much. Unfortunately, Bulk played around while we were doing our assignment on solving for x with fractions some." She rolled her eyes. "How did first period go for you?"

"It went quite well. Rocky and Adam loved having physical science with Mrs. Markel. However, Skull goofed around some during her lecture on gases," Tommy said, blowing a raspberry. "When will Bulk and Skull learn that class is a time for learning, not games?"

"Probably never," Kim said and spoke gibberish. He laughed, causing her to furrow her brow. "What?"

"You are so cute when you speak gibberish," Tommy complimented. He tickled her nose when she blushed. "You look even cuter when you blush. Yes, you do!"

"I'll show you cute!" Kim growled playfully. The redness faded from her face. She formed a fist. "Yes, I will."

She pressed her fist against his chin. He leaned back and swung his arms backward as if he were falling. He faked yelling, which made her giggle in delight.

"Yeah. Fall into the bottomless floor," she teased and waved her finger in the air above her.

"I will fall anywhere for you," he said, bringing his arms to a stop at his side. He brought his body forward. "Yep, yep, yep."

Kim squeaked. "Sure, Ducky."

Tommy took his girlfriend's hand into his. He rubbed the back of her knuckles with his thumb very gently.

"I miss you a lot whenever we are apart, Kim," Tommy admitted and let out a heavy sigh.

"I miss you too, Tommy," Kim agreed with a frown. "I wish we could have every class together."

"Me too. Unfortunately, we can't always get what we want," Tommy commented, snorting in a quiet manner.

"No. If everyone got what they wanted all the time, we'd all be spoiled brats," Kim pointed out.

"Exactly," Tommy responded and let go of her hand. He twirled a strand of hair around his finger. "Moore has a lot of spoiled brats, but Veronica takes the cake. She holds her nose so high that she will develop a permanent crick in her neck." He gave a sharp nod.

"It is ironic that Leah acts like a spoiled brat, yet her parents only spoiled her occasionally," Kim said thoughtfully.

"Some people are just born evil," Tommy muttered, giving a shrug. He moved his neck and shoulders with a grimace. "No amount of pounding morals and manners into them will ever make them go down the right path." He bit his lip. "I wouldn't be surprised if Leah cheats on the rich man she is dating. She sounds the type to do that."

"If she does that, she'll blame the man for not satisfying her enough. She has blamed everyone for her failures, especially Trini and her parents. She has even falsely accused them of taking her stuff when it went missing. It was usually somewhere in her room. Not once has she ever apologized for her false accusations," Kim growled in disgust.

"She is definitely one of those people who were born evil," Tommy said matter-of-factly.

"You got that right," Kim agreed and ran her tongue all over the inside of her mouth. "Yes."

He ran his fingers through her hair. He brought his hand to her shoulder to give it a light rub. She placed hers over it. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I can't wait for our third secret meeting in park tomorrow," Tommy whispered excitedly.

"I can't either," Kim responded, pressing her lips together. "The skies will be completely clear tomorrow night. It will allow us to do some stargazing."

"I want to do it in that secluded spot you show me. I really enjoy being there," Tommy said, leaning close to her ear. "I want to tackle you to the blanket and tickle you like crazy." He blew into it.

She giggled as he pulled away and made eye contact with her. "I am anticipating it. Just don't let us fall down into the blanket."

"I won't," Tommy assured, standing tall and proud. He curled his hands into fists and put them on his side. "Nope, nope, nope."

"You'd made a great Superman," Kim said truthfully.

"I would, but I would wear a T instead of an S on my chest," Tommy admitted while placing his fists at his sides. "It's much better suited for me."

"It sure is," Kim agreed and winked at him. "Anyway, I will see you in American history class."

He flicked her nose. "You too. I will see you later. Don't let the wall monsters jump out and eat you and your classmates."

Kim growled in mock annoyance and smacked Tommy on the shoulder lightly. This earned her a laugh from him. He watched her run up the stairs. He approached his locker and opened it. He placed his physical science book inside and grabbed his algebra book. He straightened his other books while humming softly.


	45. To and From Here

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-five of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has some Jason/Trini and Rocky/Aisha. Veronica makes an appearance as well. After a long while of not appearing, I felt it was time for her to return. Stay tuned for chapter forty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 45: To and From Here

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were gathered at the stairs in the midmorning. The first two stood next to them. The next two were seated on them. The last five stood around the trashcan. Kim and Trini wiped tears from her eye as they tried to contain their laughter. Rocky had been telling them and their friends about the time he and Adam placed a rubber spider in Aisha's backpack.

"Aisha screamed when she pulled the rubber spider out of her backpack. I had never laughed so hard in my life," Rocky yelled.

"Of course, she got her revenge by putting rubber snakes in our hair," Adam added, grabbing a fistful of hair.

"Both of you deserved it," Aisha growled playfully. "Because you were mean to me, I decided to do the same." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I am sure you two looked rather cute wearing those spiders," Kim commented, eyeing Rocky and Adam.

Rocky jerked his thumb in Adam's direction. "He looked cuter than I did."

Adam gave him a mock-glare. "That's what you think."

Rocky tried to slap Adam upside the head, only to miss when he ducked. Adam rose to his full height and stuck his tongue out at him. Rocky mimicked him with theirs. Aisha cleared her throat, causing them to look at her.

"You two better put those away before I tie them around your heads," Aisha warned, shaking her finger at the duo. She smiled when they pulled their tongues back into their mouth. "That's better. You two stick your tongues out too much."

"You stick your tongue out as often as we do," Rocky said, tickling her chin. He leaned toward her ear. "I love playing tongue hockey with you."

Aisha touched her boyfriend's face and pushed him back. She tweaked his nose. She smiled at his making a honking sound.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say your nose just became a horn," Aisha commented.

"That means I can be your bike horn," Rocky responded, wiggling his eyebrows.

Aisha giggled. "That's right."

Rocky and Aisha shared a sweet kiss. Zack pointed his finger down his throat and made gagging sounds. He stopped when Billy elbowed him in the side. He placed his hand on his hip.

"My dad plays pranks on people from time to time. His favorite is the whoopee cushion. He enjoys seeing it fool people into thinking they passed gas," Kim said with a small smile.

"That was one of my dad's favorite pranks from when he was a kid," Aisha responded excitedly.

"Oh, really?" Trini asked, curiosity filling her face.

"Yeah. He was a master at pulling pranks. Some did backfire on him, though," Aisha explained.

"Zack is the prankster of our group," Jason said, gesturing toward Zack.

"He's pulled some of the best pranks I've ever seen," Billy said proudly.

"Thanks, Billy," Zack said, crossing his arms. "Of course, I've had several backfire on me."

"Don't forget that prank we played on you at your place two weeks before Tommy started here," Billy said, a smirk crossing his lips. "It happened to involve a water bucket on top of the door to the bathroom." He stifled a snicker.

"Don't remind me," Zack warned, glaring at him and narrowing his eyes at him.

Rocky couldn't help but laugh. He got a punch to the shoulder from Aisha. He looked at her. He tweaked her nose and pinched her cheek. She pushed his hand aside before curling hers into a fist. She pressed it against his chin. He leaned backward as if he were falling. He swung his arms in the same direction. She raised her eyebrows.

"Be careful, Rocky. You'll end up as a pancake on the floor if you lean back any further," Aisha said.

"Relax, Sha. I'm fine," Rocky replied, bringing his body forward and putting his hands on his sides. "Besides, the only way I'll ever become a pancake is if you run a steamroller over me."

Aisha laughed. "Okay. I'll go get one from the construction site downtown!"

Rocky blew softly. "If you can get past security there!"

Aisha stuck her tongue out at Rocky, who waved her off. She pulled it back into her mouth. He started tapping two fingers from each hand on the trashcan. He spread them apart and brought them back together. He slapped it hard twice. She smiled at him.

"We should get you a drum set, Rocky. You have great rhythm," Aisha suggested.

"I do, don't I?" Rocky commented, placing his hands behind his head.

"Sure," Aisha insisted and formed a big smirk on her face. "Just don't use my head for a drum!"

"Why not?" Rocky said and crossed his arms. "I think it'd make a great drum!"

Aisha blew a raspberry at her boyfriend, who mimicked him. They alternated between each other for twenty seconds. Laughter caught their attention, and they looked at Adam.

"I swear, you two are the biggest goofballs I have ever known," Adam said and spoke gibberish.

"She usually starts the goofing around," Rocky said, jerking his thumb in Aisha's direction.

Aisha pretended to look offended. "Hey!"

Rocky glanced toward her. "It's the truth, Sha. Get used to it."

Rocky took one of Aisha's braids and hit her cheek with it. She swatted his hand away and gave him a noogie. She laughed delightfully. She watched him move off to the side.

"Watch it, Aisha. My doctor says my skull hasn't fully hardened yet," Rocky joked and snickered.

"Have you been watching _Saved by the Bell_ again?" Aisha wondered.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Rocky asked.

"No. I just remembered Screech said that at some point during the show's run," Aisha commented, a small giggle leaving her mouth. "It's a great line."

"It _is_ a great line," Rocky said.

"Not as great as Screech saying 'Duh!' all the time," Jason added.

"In my view, Screech's funniest moment was when he threw the baby stuff he was holding for Mr. Belding into the air during the earthquake in the episode called 'Earthquake.' Before then, he yelled it was a volcano," Kim said, stifling a snicker.

"Screech was smart, but he was very absent-minded most of the time. He even made a comment about Zack not having enough underwear for the entire glee club in the episode called 'Glee Club.' How this guy managed to get A's on so many tests while being unable to process simple stuff is so weird," Billy said, giving a shrug. "Then again, most TV shows and movies don't follow real life."

"The _Home Alone_ movies are the perfect example," Tommy said honestly. "Harry and Marv triggered traps that would've killed or badly crippled them in real life. One was the four bricks to Marv's head. He would've been dead from the first brick hitting him. Another was the hot doorknob. Harry's hand would've burst into flames from prolonged exposure to it."

"That's right," Jason agreed.

"TV shows and movies may not follow reality, but they are a great way to escape it for a long while," Aisha said, holding up her hands. She felt Rocky take one into his after she lowered them.

"It's also the perfect time for couples to make out," Jason said, turning to Trini and kissing under her ear.

"Oh, you!" Trini said, touching his face and pushing him back. "Why do you have to be such a naughty boy?"

"Why do you have to be such a naughty girl?" Jason teased and wiggled his eyebrows. "Why?"

Tommy and Kim felt a little jealousy rise within them as Trini kissed her boyfriend's cheek while Aisha tickled Rocky's chin. They wished they could be affectionate with each other in front of everyone right now. However, they couldn't let any of them know what was going on with them, especially since Rita was likely watching and could become aware.

Jason pinched Trini's cheek and spoke baby talk. She grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand off. Rocky took hold of Aisha's chin. He moved her head from side to four times while making funny noises. She swatted his hand aside. She took it and gave the back of it a playful slap. He tweaked her nose before slapping her in the back of her head.

"It's nice when we have time in between classes. It allows us to talk about stuff a little bit," Jason said.

"No doubt about it, Jase," Aisha agreed. "If only—"

Suddenly, Veronica passed Aisha and bumped into her without excusing herself. She started going down the left hallway. Aisha turned around, breathing deeply.

"Hey!" Aisha called, stepping forward. "Hey!"

Veronica stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Aisha. She tilted her head while narrowing her eyes at her. Jason and Trini rose to their feet. They swallowed hard, as did the others.

"Are you talking to me?" Veronica demanded.

"Yes, I am," Aisha answered and approached her. "You need to say 'Excuse me' when you bump into someone."

"I didn't bump into you. You bumped into me. Besides, I don't have to say 'Excuse me' to you or anyone else," Veronica sneered and turned her nose upward.

"Yes, you do. You're being rude if you don't," Aisha yelled, trying to stay calm. "What kind of manners are your parents teaching you?"

"Aisha!" Jason shouted as he came to her side. "Don't pick a fight with Veronica Lloyd."

"You never want to do that," Trini said and joined Jason along with the others. "No way."

Veronica furrowed her brow and came closer to Aisha, who stood firm. Rocky took his girlfriend's hand into his. He gripped it tightly. He felt her squeeze his a bit.

"Your name's Aisha, huh? You must be new around here," Veronica said snobbishly.

"Yes, I am. I just moved here from Stone Canyon. The last name is Campbell," Aisha responded.

Rocky gritted his teeth. "I'm Rocky DeSantos. I am her boyfriend."

"I'm Adam Park," Adam added and flared his nostrils. "We moved here from Stone Canyon too."

"Why would you three want to hang around with these guys?" Veronica leered and looked toward the rest of the group. "They're a bunch of losers. Kim is the biggest loser of all because she would rather be around them than she would with rich winners like me." She smirked while turning her nose upward.

"They're not losers. They're very nice. Just because they're not rich like you and Kim are doesn't mean they're below you," Rocky retorted.

Veronica hissed and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, they are. They'll never amount to anything. Neither will you since you're hanging out with them."

"Give me a break, Veronica! You're more interested in touching up your makeup and reading gossip magazines than doing your schoolwork! It's no wonder your grades aren't the best!" Trini growled.

"So? Mom and Dad will get me a job in the real estate agency they work for after I get out of high school. I'll learn the ropes of the business from them," Veronica leered. "All of you will be losers and stuck at dead-end jobs forever."

Trini growled angrily. "The only loser I see here is you. You care for nobody but yourself."

"You're ugly in yellow as always, Trini," Veronica whispered, shooting her a glare. She flicked one of the girl's braids. "Your braids are stupid too."

"I happen to like them. Thank you very much," Trini snapped and swatted the snob's hand away.

"Very snippy. It still won't help you amount to anything," Veronica said and smirked widely. "It's amazing that I've met four new kids in just a week. I wonder how many more I will meet."

Tommy smirked. "I bet all of them will reject your offer of being friends with you. Your nose is so high in the air that you'd drown if it was pouring down rain outside."

"He's got you there, Veronica," Kim commented matter-of-factly.

The others broke into a fit of laughter. Veronica got a little angry and emitted a loud huff. The entire group became quiet after ten seconds.

"Anyway, all you will always be pathetic losers," Veronica said and clenched her teeth so tightly that they looked about ready to break. "You are destined for failure."

"We can be anything we want to be if we put our minds to it, Veronica," Billy said in determination. "You seem to have a great mind yourself." He scoffed. "It's unfortunate you don't put it to better use."

"I don't need to use my mind for much of anything, Billy. It's overrated, anyway," Veronica commented with a shake of her head.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Jason warned and tapped his temple with his finger. "You could have problems with your memory one day. You'll wish you could remember things and become frustrated when you find you can't."

"A mind is a terrible thing to waste. It's not worth it," Tommy pointed out.

"Then why don't all of you take your minds and get lost?" Veronica leered. "That's what you need to do."

Veronica turned on her heel and walked down the left hallway. She held her nose high. Without warning, she bumped into Mr. Wilton, who was drinking bottled water. He accidentally dumped it all over her sparkly black-and-white long-sleeved shirt. She yelled in frustration.

"My shirt!" Veronica cried.

"I am so sorry, Veronica," Mr. Wilton apologized guiltily. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

Veronica curled her hands into fists. "This is a four hundred-dollar shirt. I am going to have to replace it!"

"There is no need to replace it. It's just water. It will dry eventually," Mr. Wilton assured. "It doesn't stain like coffee at all. I know about that little incident you had with Mr. Kaplan last week."

"It was his fault my blouse was ruined," Veronica retorted fiercely. "If you ask me, he should've paid for it." She blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"You shouldn't be wearing expensive clothing to school, especially on days where you have to do dirty stuff," Mr. Wilton warned.

"Look on the bright side. You got some karma delivered to you," Jason commented bluntly.

Trini gave a sharp nod. "You will continue getting karma delivered to you until you start treating people right."

Veronica shot a dirty look at the group and stomped off down the hallway. Mr. Wilton approached it and rubbed his nose.

"That girl needs more karma delivered to her," Mr. Wilton said, shaking his head in disbelief. "What she just got wasn't enough."

"No kidding, Mr. Wilton," Jason agreed.

"I can tell you one thing. If she were in any of my science classes, I wouldn't tolerate her messing around. I don't take crap from anyone, especially students," Mr. Wilton replied honestly.

"You sound as strict as some of our science teachers are at our old high school," Aisha whispered in awe. "By the way, I am Aisha Campbell."

"I am Rocky DeSantos," Rocky added, holding up his hand.

"I am Adam Park," Adam said, smiling softy. "The three of us just moved here from Stone Canyon."

"My name is Mr. Wilton," Mr. Wilton replied warmly. "I met Tommy during second lunch last Thursday. He and Kim were eating together when I noticed him during a walk around the cafeteria."

"That's pretty cool," Rocky said, chuckling to himself. "What science classes do you teach?"

"I teach physical science, biology, and chemistry. Chemistry is my favorite because I get to show my students how to mix chemicals properly," Mr. Wilton explained.

"Wow," Adam exclaimed. "You must take a lot of pride in your teaching."

"I do. I expect my students to listen to my instructions. If any of you have classes with me over the next few years, I want you to hear this warning. I don't tolerate any goofing off in the lab," Mr. Wilton warned sternly. "I hate it when students treat being in there like it's some game. Some chemicals we use are very dangerous."

"So true," Tommy agreed.

"I better get upstairs, so I can get my third period biology class underway," Mr. Wilton said, motioning toward the stairs. "You nine should get to your next classes."

"We will, Mr. Wilton. All nine of us have American history together," Rocky pointed out. "By the way, it was nice to meet you, sir."

"You too, Rocky," Mr. Wilton said, winking at him. "I'll see you and your friends later."

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha observed the teacher heading upstairs. They proceeded to go down the right hallway.


	46. Another New Student and Getting Lucky

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-six of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter features Kat's first appearance. I felt it was time to finally introduce her. I have noticed some reviewers are still asking when Tommy will turn good. I would like for you to stop doing that. I will turn Tommy good in my own time. I don't want to feel pressured into doing it before I am ready. Ranger action is coming up in the next few chapters. Rita and her minions may make an appearnace in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter forty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 46: Another New Student/Getting Lucky

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were making their way down the hallway. Zack began moving from side to side. He snapped his fingers and sang nonsense. He twirled in a circle before taking three steps backward. The others came to a stop. He returned to them, and they gave him weird looks.

"You just had to start dancing, didn't you, Zack?" Jason asked as the entire group resumed walking.

"I can't resist dancing when I am having a good day," Zack said with great pride.

"Do you do that often?" Rocky wondered.

"Yes, I do," Zack admitted and snapped his fingers. "You better watch out because I do some very mean spins." He growled playfully.

"Oh, I am so scared," Adam commented sarcastically and moved his head from side to side.

"It's a well-known fact that skaters spin faster when they bring their arms closer to their bodies," Aisha said, moving her hand in a circle in midair. "Tornadoes behave in a similar fashion. The smaller they become, the faster they can spin." She placed it at her side.

"Too many people relate tornado size to intensity. While big tornadoes are more likely to be violent, many small tornadoes have been rated at the same strength," Tommy added.

"Wow," Aisha said in awe.

The group saw the door to Ms. Applebee's classroom coming into view. Suddenly, a loud yell came out of nowhere. A student bumped into Tommy without excusing himself as he passed him. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha halted themselves as he walked into the classroom quickly.

"Hey, jerk! Watch where you are going!" Tommy blurted out angrily.

"Talk about being inconsiderate," Aisha added.

Billy looked over his shoulder. "Never mind that, guys. That girl needs help with her stuff."

The others turned around as Billy rushed toward a girl, who was squatted down and picking up her notebook. Her books lay on the floor in front of her. She looked no more than fifteen years old. She was Caucasian and was nearly as tall as Jason was. Her skin was pale, and her long, straight blond hair was up in a ponytail. Her eyes were light blue. She looked up as he got on his knees and helped her grab her books. He handed them to her.

"Thank you so much," the girl said gratefully in an Australian accent.

"You're welcome," Billy answered, chuckling softly. He rose to his full height, as did she. "I'm sorry that boy didn't excuse himself."

"It's quite all right," the girl commented, giving a shrug. "Some people are incapable of being considerate toward others." She rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious you aren't from this country. I can tell by your accent," Billy pointed out.

"I am definitely not from America," the girl said honestly and giggled softly. "I just moved here from Sydney, Australia. My dad transferred for his computer job. The move actually began in early August. I spent my first full night in America this past Friday."

"I see," Billy whispered in amazement. He held out his hand. "By the way, I'm Billy Cranston."

"I'm Katherine Hillard, but you can call me Kat," the girl responded and shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

Billy stared at Kat dreamily as they let go of each other. She noticed it and became a little concerned.

"Are you okay, Billy?" Kat wondered.

"Huh?" Billy asked, shaking his head rapidly. "I'm sorry. I got a little distracted by your eyes. They are quite pretty."

Kat giggled. "Thank you."

A clearing throat sounded, causing Billy and Kat to look toward his friends. Jason waved at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Billy said, coming to Jason's side. Kat approached them while hugging her books and notebooks against her chest. "These are my friends, Kat."

"My name is Jason Lee Scott. That's Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aisha Campbell," Jason introduced, motioning to each group member. "Tommy started here last week. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha just started today."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kat greeted warmly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kat," Aisha commented with much sweetness. "I can't help but wonder how many kangaroos you've seen."

"I've seen quite a lot of them," Kat admitted. "I would love to ride in a kangaroo's pouch."

"I'd rather hop like a kangaroo," Rocky said, acting as if he were about to jump into the air. "Riding in a kangaroo's pouch would give me motion sickness." He shuddered in disgust.

"Only if you ate something right before you got into the pouch," Aisha murmured with a snicker.

"I'd hate to cut this conversation short, but the bell will ring any second," Tommy said, touching his watch. "We'd better get in the classroom and take our seats."

"Good idea, Tommy," Trini said.

All ten students headed into the classroom. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack approached their desks. They took their backpacks off their backs and placed them on the floor. They laid their books and notebooks on top of their desks. They seated themselves with loud grunts. Jason opened and closed his hands to flex his fingers.

Rocky and Adam went to the desks on Tommy and Kim's left respectively. They removed their backpacks from their backs before laying their books and notebooks on their desks. They put them on the floor and sat down. Kat and Aisha went to the desks behind Billy and Zack. They slipped their backpacks off their backs, laying them on the floor. They placed their books and notebooks on top of their desks before sitting down.

The bell rang as the last of the students rushed in and took their seats. Ms. Applebee walked in, closing the door behind her. She moved her shoulders with a grimace as she went behind her desk. She stretched her arms above her head while yawning. She scratched her neck before laying her hands on her desk. She smiled at her students.

"Good morning, students," Ms. Applebee greeted and opened the first right drawer.

"Good morning, Ms. Applebee," the students greeted.

"We will resume our discussion on the British conquest that occurred from 1758 to 1760 during the French and Indian War from Friday," Ms. Applebee said, pulling out a stack of worksheets and her red marker. She closed the drawer and laid them on her desk. "After that, you will do an assignment about it."

Billy smiled. "I am sure it will be easy for most of us to complete."

Zack chuckled. "That's true, Billy. Then again, you usually finish before everyone else does."

"No denying that," Ms. Applebee agreed. "Before we began, I'd like to welcome four new students to our class. They are Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, and Katherine Hillard. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha just moved here from Stone Canyon. Katherine has joined us all the way from Australia."

Kat raised her hand. "If you don't mind, ma'am, I'd like to be called Kat. All my friends called me that back in Australia." She lowered it.

"Very well, Kat," Ms. Applebee said very sweetly. "Anyway, welcome to my class, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat. I hope you are up to speed on American history, especially you, Kat."

"Oh, I am, ma'am," Kat answered proudly.

Ms. Applebee smiled. "That's great to hear."

Almost all the students applauded. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat couldn't help but smile. They felt fortunate to have such welcoming classmates. Ms. Applebee held up her hand, causing the students to become still. She took the cap off her marker. She approached the whiteboard. The students opened their notebooks and got out their pencils.

"The Forbes Expedition happened to be a British campaign in September-October 1758," Ms. Applebee said, writing down her words. "It contained six thousand troops led by General John Forbes. It was sent to drive the French out of contested Ohio Country. The French—"

The door opened in which it caused everyone to look toward it. Bulk walked in, followed by Skull, who closed it behind him. They approached Ms. Applebee, seeing a disapproving look in her eyes. Skull chewed gum.

"Bulk, Skull, how nice of you to join us," Ms. Applebee scolded.

"We are so sorry for being late, ma'am," Bulk apologized with guilt.

"We rushed here as fast as we could," Skull added, chuckling nervously.

"Sure, you did," Ms. Applebee retorted sarcastically. "Sometimes, I wonder why I put up with you two. You are…"

As Ms. Applebee continued scolding Bulk and Skull, Billy ran his tongue all over the inside of his mouth. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He peered over it at Kat, who expressed much curiosity. She gestured toward the bullies.

"Are those two always late to class?" Kat whispered, biting her lip.

"They are late a lot to class, especially this one," Billy responded honestly.

"That's not all, Kat," Zack said, looking toward the girl along with Aisha. "They get sent to detention so much that they practically live there. They need to be charged rent."

"Talk about big time troublemakers," Aisha commented and blew a raspberry.

"Hey!" a male voice yelled.

Billy, Kat, Zack, and Aisha gazed toward Bulk and Skull. Kat tapped her pencil against her temple before smacking her lips. Bulk narrowed his eyes at the quartet.

"We heard every word you geeks said," Bulk growled angrily.

Zack huffed. "Every word we said is true."

Billy clenched his teeth. "That's right."

"You make learning hard for other students with your tardiness. It's not fair to them," Kat said in much disapproval.

"Nice accent, lady," Skull complimented with a raucous laugh. "Where are you from? I know it's not America." He smacked his gum.

"I am from Australia," Kat answered and pointed her pencil at him. "My name is Katherine Hillard, but my friends call me Kat." She motioned toward Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

Bulk scoffed. "You're friends with those geeks? I guess that makes you a geek too, Kat. You can also be a kitty-cat."

"You know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat,'" Skull pointed out and snickered under his breath.

Kat rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "That may be true, but that's not the point. The point is your constant tardiness is a detriment to the entire class."

"Kat's right. Why should we have to wait for you when we could be listening to Ms. Applebee's lecture right now?" Trini asked, hints of anger lining her voice.

Kim narrowed her eyes at the duo. "You two are among the most inconsiderate people I have ever known in my life."

"You really need to start thinking about others besides yourselves," Tommy added.

Bulk and Skull glared at the trio. They could see defiant looks on their faces. They curled their hands into fists.

"You geeks will close your mouths if you know what is good for you," Bulk warned.

"Yeah!" Skull agreed.

"You're the ones who need to close your mouths," Rocky blurted out fiercely.

"For sure," Adam agreed. "Your mouths are so big that you could put half of the moon in each of them."

Bulk shot a glare at Rocky and Adam along with Skull. "I'd staple those mouths shut if I were you, new kids."

"Yeah!" Skull said, giving a sharp nod. "You might say bad words."

Ms. Applebee hissed angrily. "All right, that's enough. Bulk, Skull, you two are going to detention for the entire period."

Ms. Applebee stomped over to behind her desk and grabbed pink slips. She laid her marker down and got her pen. She began writing on the first one. Bulk and Skull went to her, pleading looks showing on their faces.

"Please, Ms. Applebee. Don't send us to detention again!" Bulk begged and whimpered quietly.

"You should spare us this once," Skull added, his lower lip quivering. "Please."

"Not a chance," Ms. Applebee answered bluntly. She finished writing and gave Bulk his slip. She wrote on the second one and handed it to Skull. She glared at them as she got worksheets. She shoved them in their hands. "You two will learn to mind your teachers. Now, get to detention. You may do your assignments there."

Bulk and Skull gave Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat dirty looks while approaching the door. The ten students waved at them, smirks showing on their faces. They were relieved they wouldn't have to deal with them the entire period. They watched them go out the into the hallway. Ms. Applebee grabbed her marker. Her students looked toward her.

"Now, where were we?" Ms. Applebee wondered.

"I believe you were about to say something about the French in Ohio Country," Kat answered eagerly.

"That's right," Ms. Applebee said with a big smile on her face. "I like your willingness to learn, Kat."

"Unfortunately, two certain boys don't have that at all," Rocky pointed out matter-of-factly.

"So true, Rocky," Jason agreed.

"Let's not worry about those certain boys," Ms. Applebee said, showing determination. She turned to the whiteboard. "Anyway, the French withdrew from Fort Duquesne. They left the British in control of the Ohio Valley. At Louisbourg in Nova Scotia, the great French fortress was captured following a siege."

Ms. Applebee wrote down every word she said. Her students jotted down her notes. Adam found he had written a wrong word. He erased it and did the correct one.

"The improbable French victory in the Battle of Carillon stopped the third invasion. Three thousand six hundred Frenchmen defeated Abercrombie's force of eighteen thousand regulars, militia, and Indian allies outside the fort. The French called it Carillon. The British referred it to as Ticonderoga," Ms. Applebee explained while writing down all her words. "Abercrombie saved something from the disaster by sending John Bradstreet on an expedition that destroyed Fort Frontenac. That destroyed a cache of…"

As Ms. Applebee continued talking, Billy felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over it at Kat, who raised her eyebrows.

"Billy, I hope Bulk and Skull aren't in any of my other classes," Kat whispered in uncertainty.

"You won't have to worry about physical science. Both of them have already had it," Billy commented.

"I have physical science with Mrs. Markel next period," Kat replied, sighing in relief. "I have third lunch."

"I have third lunch too," Billy said, giving her a small smile.

Kat let out a quiet yet happy squeak. "That's great."

Zack gazed at the duo, as did Aisha. "You two need to be quiet."

"You don't want to get in trouble, do you?" Aisha asked seriously, as she felt her body tremble.

"Of course not," Kat said, looking at her friends along with Billy. "We're just discussing—"

Ms. Applebee ceased her writing and turned around. "Billy, Kat, Zack, Aisha, is there something you would like to share with the class?" She saw the four students look toward her.

"No, ma'am," Kat responded while shaking her head.

"Good. Please, don't do that again," Ms. Applebee said in a low yet stern voice. "Kat, Aisha, I understand you two are new here, but that doesn't mean I will give you any special treatment. The same goes for Rocky and Adam. Do I make myself clear?"

Aisha nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you," Ms. Applebee replied and faced the whiteboard. "The French had poor results in most areas of the war in 1758. The new foreign minister happened to be the Duc de Choiseul. He wanted to invade Britain, so he could draw British forces away from North America and Europe. It failed miserably."

Ms. Applebee jotted down every word she said. Her students mimicked her in their notebooks. Billy peered over his shoulder at Kat. She looked at him, flashing him a sweet smile. He smiled back at her. They shifted their attention to their notebooks. They proceeded to jot down their teacher's words.


	47. More Detention, Goofiness, and Patience

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-seven of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Rocky/Aisha and Billy/Kat. Rita and her minions make an appearance as well. Ranger action will be in the chapter after the next one. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat will find themselves caught up in the fight. Stay tuned for chapter forty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 47: More Detention/Goofiness/Patience

Seventy-eight-year-old Clarice Jones sat at her desk in detention eighteen minutes later. She was reading _The Neverending Story._ She finished one page and turned to the next. Being Asian, she was quite tall for a woman. Her skin was so pale that she appeared to be a ghost. It had dark spots all over it. Her short white hair was curly, especially at the ends. Her face contained quite a few wrinkles, including laugh lines around the mouth. Her eyes were light green.

Bulk and Skull sat at the second desks in the second and third rows respectively. The former tapped his pencil on his notebook. The latter chewed gum. He blew a large bubble in it. He popped it before using his tongue to get it back into his mouth. He began smacking it very loudly. Bulk became annoyed and glared at him.

"Will you stop smacking that gum, Skull?" Bulk griped while laying his pencil on his desk. "It's really rude."

"I'm sorry, Bulk," Skull apologized and ceased his smacking. "I do enjoy blowing big bubbles in gum, though."

"So do I," Bulk agreed. "One time, I blew a bubble the size of my head. You accidentally popped it when you tripped and landed on me. It got all over our faces." He expressed disgust.

"It took us a while to get it off," Skull said and made a funny noise. "Look on the bright side. It didn't get in our hair." He touched the top of his head.

"In order to get it out of there, we'd have to cut our hair. I refuse to cut my hair to where it is too short to put in a ponytail," Bulk said, huffing softly.

"You may have no choice but to do that if gum gets all over your hair, Bulk," Clarice said, looking toward the bullies. "It's as sticky as shit."

Bulk and Skull gazed at the teacher. They rolled their eyes and shook their heads in disbelief.

"You just said a bad word, Ms. Jones," Skull said and clicked his tongue twice. He shook his finger at Clarice disapprovingly. "You should be ashamed of yourself." He laughed.

"You need to give yourself a detention," Bulk suggested with a smirk.

Clarice laughed sarcastically. "That was so funny that I forgot to laugh, Bulk. Mr. Kaplan is right. You two are in detention so much that you practically live here. You need to start paying rent."

"To do that, we'd have to get full-time jobs," Skull answered in seriousness.

Bulk bit his lip. "Part-time jobs would not pay even half the rent. Whatever Mr. Kaplan would charge us, that is. For us to get full-time jobs, we'd have to drop out of school."

"The lack of a high school diploma would disqualify you from most jobs these days," Clarice said bluntly. "I don't see you two graduating from high school with your peers on time. I see you two being held back a grade or two."

Skull shrugged. "So, what's a few extra years of high school?"

"If you want to graduate with your peers, I suggest you start changing your attitudes toward school. That means getting to class on time and completing your schoolwork by the day it is due. That includes your homework," Clarice explained firmly. "Otherwise, you are looking at flipping burgers at McDonald's for the rest of your lives."

Clarice turned back to her book and resumed reading. Bulk and Skull mouthed her last sentence while opening and closing their hands. They laid them in their laps and gazed at each other.

"I wish we could put the teachers in detention for a day. Then they could see what it is like to be here," Skull suggested. "Except for Ms. Jones, that is. She oversees detention a good bit of the time."

"That would be nice. We could have the geeks join them too, especially the new kids. Who would've thought we'd meet four newcomers in one morning?" Bulk wondered.

Skull grabbed his pencil and traced a circle in the air with it. "I know. Kat happens to be from Australia. It must have been difficult to move all her stuff to the other side of the world."

"It didn't happen overnight. That's for sure," Bulk commented honestly. He tried to suppress a yawn, but he couldn't help himself. "I have to say she is very pretty." He sighed dreamily.

"I hate to say it, Bulk, but I don't think she'd be interested in a guy like you. In fact, she looks like the type of girl who goes after smart guys," Skull said, laying his pencil on his notebook.

"You mean like Billy?" Bulk said in disbelief.

"Yep," Skull said, nodding slowly.

Bulk scoffed. "Oh, come on. That geek isn't capable of attracting a girl. His glasses and overalls would turn her off."

"I don't think so, Bulk," Clarice said, gazing at the duo. She emitted a soft chuckle. "Billy is a very nice guy. He'd have little trouble attracting a pretty girl like Kat."

Bulk and Skull looked at the teacher, who propped her head up with her elbow on the desk. They expressed much annoyance.

"Ms. Jones, you really shouldn't butt in on our conversation," Bulk said with a shake of his head. "It's rude."

"Then you shouldn't talk so loud. By the way, you're a hypocrite for calling me rude when you and Skull are the rudest boys I have ever met," Clarice scolded sternly. "You are a bigger hypocrite for telling me not to butt in on your conservation when you two do that to other people all the time."

Bulk and Skull rolled their eyes as Clarice returned her attention to her book. Skull moaned painfully and touched his temple. Bulk eyed him, becoming concerned.

"You okay, Skull?" Bulk asked.

"I have a little bit of a headache," Skull replied, exhaling in a quiet manner.

"It might be a tumor," Bulk teased with a snicker.

"It's not a tumor. It's not a tumor at all," Skull said in John Kimble's voice.

"Nice imitation of Mr. Kimble from _Kindergarten Cop,_ " Bulk complimented and patted his best friend's shoulder.

Skull chuckled. "Thanks, buddy. I do love that movie. My favorite parts are when the kids are onscreen. Talk about cuteness overload."

Bulk furrowed his brow. "No kidding. Mr. Kimble whipped those kids into shape using his whistle. The best part was when he punched Zack's father out for abusing him. He announced he would press charges against him."

"Some parents believe it is okay to treat their children like trash. They could get away with it in the old days, but they can't anymore," Skull whispered, his voice showing relief.

"Cousin Griff was treated like trash by his parents for much of his life. He wasn't just beaten by them. He was called horrible names as well. Aunt Mabel reported them to the authorities. He's been living with her ever since," Bulk commented. "Anyway, how about we work on our American history assignment?"

"That's a good idea," Skull said eagerly. He and Bulk put their notebooks under their desks, revealing their worksheets. They proceeded to work on them.

00000

The bell rang twenty-five minutes later. Students filed out of the classrooms. Some went to their lockers. Many went to their next classes. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam turned left as they exited Ms. Applebee's classroom. They proceeded to go down the hallway. They listened to the lively chatter.

"It seems students are quite glad that the school day is halfway over," Kat said, hugging her notebook against her chest.

"There is no doubt teachers feel the same way," Zack added.

"Everyone knows Monday is the worst day of the week. You don't want to get up and go to school, but you have to. Sometimes, you have a bad hair day," Kim grumbled, chuckling nervously.

"At least all ten of us completed our American history assignment," Jason whispered in much relief.

"I don't mind doing assigned work at home, but it's nice when I can complete it at school," Billy said.

"That's easy for you to say, Billy. You got done before any of us did," Rocky pointed out and stuck his tongue out of the right side of his mouth. Aisha looked at him.

"You better put that thing away before I tie it around your head," Aisha threatened playfully as her boyfriend turned to her.

"Okay," Rocky said and pulled his tongue back into his mouth. He tickled her nose. "Is that better?"

"That's much better," Aisha responded, flicking his chin. "Yep, yep, yep."

"Sure, Ducky," Rocky teased.

"I can't help it," Aisha said, a laugh leaving her mouth. "I just love that line of hers. Yep, yep, yep."

Rocky and Aisha shared a kiss and rubbed noses. They and the others came to the stairs. They headed for Kim's locker and stopped in front of it. Kim opened her locker and placed her American history book inside. She grabbed her art book before slamming it shut. She turned around to lean her back against it. Tommy went to his locker, opening it. He put his American history book inside and got his home economics book. He slammed it shut. He went to Kim's side.

"Kat, what computer company did your father work for in Australia?" Kim asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Dad worked for the Jackson Computer Company back in Sydney. He develops software for computers. He decided to transfer to the Nickelson Computer Company when a position offered him a higher salary," Kat explained. "I started my freshman year at South Sydney High School two weeks after we began our move to Angel Grove."

Billy expressed a little uncertainty. "Moving all the way across the Pacific Ocean is bound to be a tough job."

"It was tough moving all my stuff here, but it would've been even tougher had we waited until the school year was well underway," Kat muttered, becoming a bit tense.

"Waiting until the last minute to do stuff is crazy. You find yourself in a rush to get done," Tommy grumbled.

"None of us have ever waited until the last minute to do anything, especially our schoolwork. On the other hand, Bulk, Skull, and Veronica have done that on many occasions," Billy commented and scoffed. "They don't see anything wrong with it. Not even getting bad grades on their schoolwork makes them see sense."

Kat sighed heavily. "It's their loss. At least my new friends are good students, especially you, Billy." She played with a strand of his hair. "Maybe I could get you to be my tutor if I have trouble with my schoolwork."

"I'd love to do that, Kat," Billy commented, blushing a little bit. "In fact, I've helped many people with their schoolwork throughout my school years."

Zack laughed softly. "Billy isn't just great at tutoring students. He is also a great inventor. He has invented stuff to help his father around the house. When he was nine, he accidentally broke his mother's vacuum. It took him four hours to put it back together. Unfortunately, his mother passed away from breast cancer when he was thirteen."

"I'm sorry you lost your mother, Billy," Kat said sympathetically.

"Me too, Kat," Billy replied, gazing at her. "At least she isn't suffering anymore."

Kat laid her hand on Billy's shoulder. She gave it a very light squeeze before putting it at her side.

"I wonder what Bulk and Skull did in detention," Adam whispered curiously and cupped his chin in his hand.

"They probably annoyed Ms. Jones by goofing around," Trini suggested.

"No, we actually completed our American history assignment, Trini," a male voice said and laughed raucously.

The entire group looked ahead to see Bulk and Skull standing a short distance away. They approached them with big smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Dynamic Duo," Rocky commented annoyingly.

"What a snippy comment, new kid. How about another?" Bulk retorted as he narrowed his eyes at him.

Rocky shook his head. "No, thank you. What made you complete your assignment for Ms. Applebee's class?"

"We wanted to do something else besides sitting in detention. That gets boring," Skull answered, turning his nose upward.

"I'm sure you get bored bugging the same people day in and day out," Adam murmured, running his hand over his face.

Tommy smirked. "How about you bug a tree and see if it will come to life and grab you? Better yet, why don't you bug a mud puddle and see if a mud monster will come out and roar at you so loud that you get really scared and pee your pants?"

"I am sure your hair will turn white from fright," Aisha yelled in delight.

All ten teens laughed aloud. Bulk and Skull didn't look the least bit amused. The entire group became quiet after ten seconds.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. You geeks are such comedians," Bulk commented with much sarcasm.

"At least we are capable of making people laugh, unlike you two. You two tell such stupid jokes that people walk away before you even finish," Tommy retorted in a blunt voice.

"You are so lame," Kim added and pointed her thumb toward the floor.

"Exactly," Tommy agreed, giving a sharp nod.

"Oh, we can make people laugh," Bulk insisted, taking a step forward. "In fact, I will do just that after I do this!"

Bulk leapt at Tommy and Kim, who moved aside along with the others. He hit his head on her locker. He turned around to see the duo standing in front of him. He made another leap at them. Tommy and Kim ducked, revealing that Skull had been behind them. Bulk hit Skull with his arm, knocking him on his back as he landed on his stomach. Tommy and Kim rose to their full height. They turned around. They, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam burst into laughter. Some students stopped to join in on the laughter. Bulk got to his knees and glared over his shoulders at his rivals.

"That's what I call crashing and burning!" Zack shouted and imitated an explosion while closing and opening his hand rapidly.

"Oh, shut the hell up," Bulk snapped in anger. He turned to Skull, who sat up. "Come on, Skull. Let's get out of here."

Bulk and Skull attempted to stand, but they slipped and fell on their butts. The group continued to laugh. They managed to make it to their feet. They turned on their heels and walked away. The students grew quiet and walked off. The ten teens looked at each other.

"Bulk and Skull need to be on a TV show. They'd be so entertaining," Adam suggested honestly.

"You got that right, Adam," Aisha agreed. She gazed at her watch, letting out a long whistle. She shifted her attention to the others. "We'd be better get to our next classes before the bell rings."

"That's a good idea, Aisha," Billy responded. "See you guys later."

Billy and Kat rushed upstairs. Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini went down the hallway in front of the stairs. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Zack walked left.

00000

Rita looked through her Repulsascope on the Lunar Palace's balcony. Goldar and Scorpina chatted to each other as they stood in the middle of the throne room. Squatt, Baboo, and Dragontor played jacks while sitting on the stairs. Dragontor picked up the ball and bounced it. He grabbed six of the twelve jacks. He caught it. He laughed in excitement. Squatt and Baboo cheered joyfully.

"Nice work, Dragontor," Baboo said.

"Thanks, Baboo," Dragontor responded with much pride. "I'm such a great jacks player."

"You may be, but you shouldn't brag about it. That will get you in trouble," Squatt warned.

"Of course not. I am not dumb like you two are," Dragontor growled annoyingly while holding up his hands.

"Hey, who are you calling dumb?" Baboo retorted, balling his hand into a fist.

"Whatever," Dragontor said, waving him off. He looked toward Squatt. "By the way, it's your turn, Squatt."

"I am very ready for it!" Squat responded with much excitement. "Yippee!"

Dragontor gave Squatt the ball. He laid the jacks on the floor with a growl. Squatt narrowed his eyes at the ball. He bounced it. He managed to get eight jacks and catch it before it hit the floor. He opened his hand to show them to the dragon.

"What do you think of that turn?" Squatt said, a laugh leaving his mouth.

"It's great. However, that doesn't mean you'll grab eight jacks on your next turn," Dragontor commented.

"Who cares if he doesn't grab that many? It's only a game," Baboo answered and clapped twice.

Squatt handed the ball to his best friend and laid the jacks down. "It's a fun one at that. I don't care about winning. I just play the game for the fun of it."

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Dragontor said, his tail going up and down.

Baboo jerked his thumb in the direction of Goldar and Scorpina. "Goldar thinks something is wrong with you if you don't think winning is important."

"I heard that, Baboo," Goldar hissed as he gazed toward the trio along with Scorpina.

"I did too," Scorpina added and became very serious. "If you make another wisecrack about Goldar, I will sting you."

Dragontor stood up. "You can try stinging me, but my armor will protect me from you."

"Yes, but your underbelly is vulnerable," Goldar pointed out while motioning toward his ally's underside. "She can get you there."

"He's got a point," Scorpina added and smirked.

Dragontor waved the duo off. He went up the stairs as Baboo bounced the ball and grabbed nine jacks. He eyed him catching it. He joined Rita's side. She adjusted the Repulsascope a bit after pulling away.

"Did you see anything interesting, Empress Rita?" Dragontor wondered.

"I just saw a great white shark tear apart a sea lion," Rita answered.

Dragontor chuckled. "Cool."

Rita moved the Repulsascope east. She looked into it. She saw a security officer standing in front of the school's entrance. She spotted two American robins flying around and a squirrel climbing up a tree on either side of him. She cackled.

"That school looks so peaceful right now," Rita said, pulling away. She turned to Dragontor. "No one has any idea it will become a battleground at the end of the day."

"I can't wait to fight the Rangers there!" Dragontor yelled with excitement.

"Me neither, Dragontor," Scorpina agreed as she came to his side along with Goldar. "It will be fun sending students and teachers running for their lives. I won't be surprised if some take shelter inside the school."

"There is one little problem, my empress. Tommy could end up confronting the Putties if he is leading people to safety," Dragontor said seriously.

"The solution to that problem is very simple. The Putties will fight Tommy if they encounter him. That will keep anyone from becoming suspicious, especially the Rangers if they witness what is happening," Rita explained.

"Good call, Rita," Goldar said warmly. "We can't let the Rangers know the identity of the Green Ranger. If they find out, they will try to break—"

"Don't say it, Goldar," Rita warned, holding up a finger. "I don't want to hear it. Not now, not ever. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my queen," Goldar said, nodding rapidly.

Scorpina cupped her chin in her hand. Suddenly, she groaned painfully and touched her temple. Rita gazed at her, becoming concerned. Squatt and Baboo turned toward their friend, as did Goldar and Dragontor.

"What's wrong, Scorpina?" Rita wondered.

"I just have a bit of a headache, my empress," Scorpina answered, tensing somewhat. "It's a side effect of being imprisoned in that boulder for so long."

Goldar touched her shoulder, causing her to look at him. "I'll take you to Finster's lab, so he can help you."

Scorpina nodded at him. "Okay."

Goldar took Scorpina's hand and touched her shoulder. He guided her out of the throne room. Squatt and Baboo looked at each other.

"I have a feeling that headache is not a side effect of Scorpina's imprisonment in that boulder," Baboo said.

"I think you are right, Baboo. I say it's a sign that her—" Squatt started.

"Don't say it, Squatt!" Rita snarled, shooting a glare at the dimwits. "Like Goldar, I don't want to ever hear that name in my presence. Do you hear me?" She gritted her teeth.

"Yes, Empress Rita!" Squatt and Baboo said with fast nods.

"We'll see you later!" Squatt commented, getting up along with his best friend. "We're going to play jacks elsewhere."

Squatt grabbed the ball while Baboo gathered the jacks. They walked out of the throne room quickly. Dragontor glanced at Rita, who turned to him with a furrowed brow.

"Sometimes, I wonder why you keep those two around," Dragontor said, shaking his head in disbelief. "They don't amount to much."

"You're right, my dragon," Rita said while holding up her hand. "However, they do make great spies for me. They also make great decoys."

Dragontor growled. "Oh, tell me about a time you used them as decoys!"

Rita smiled. "Of course."

Rita proceeded to tell Dragontor about the time Squatt and Baboo acted as decoys to lure primitive human hunters into a trap involving Goldar. He listened with much eagerness.


	48. All Done and Getting Going

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-eight of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, and Billy/Kat. Ranger action will be in the next chapter. I am so ready to feature Scorpina in her first fight since Rita released her from her imprisonment. It's been a while in coming, but it was well worth it. Stay tuned for chapter forty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 48: All Done/Getting Going

The final bell rang in the early afternoon. Students came out of the classrooms. Many proceeded to go to their lockers. Billy, Kat, Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha came out of Julianna Lopez's classroom, which happened to be the fourth door on the left in the right second floor hallway. They headed left. They watched students pass them on either side of them. They listened to their excited chatter. They turned to each other. Kat wrapped her arms around her Spanish book and notebook a little tighter.

"It looks like everyone's glad about today being over," Kat said.

"Who wouldn't be? It was tough for everyone to wake up this morning after sleeping in all weekend. Now, they can relax this afternoon. After doing some homework, that is," Rocky replied.

"I know I will like relaxing," Aisha said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Me too. Just don't dream about me too much tonight," Rocky joked with a snicker.

Aisha squeaked with much delight. "I believe it's you who shouldn't dream about me too much."

"Get out of town!" Rocky retorted.

"No, you get out of town!" Aisha yelled, shaking her head.

Rocky smiled. "I'll go if you come with me."

Aisha growled playfully and punched Rocky in the shoulder lightly. She got one from him in retaliation. They alternated between each other until they reached the corner and saw fifteen-year-old Laurel Smithson coming toward them and their friends. She was on crutches. Her left knee was wrapped in an ace bandage.

Laurie cleared her throat before emitting a soft snort. She was Caucasian and was quite tall for a woman. Her short red hair was very curly, especially at the ends. She was rather lean. Her green eyes contained freckles around them. Her left cheek bore a scar across it. She and the group stopped close to each other. She smiled at Billy and Zack.

"Hey, Billy, Zack," Laurie greeted.

"Hey yourself, Laurie," Billy responded and smiled warmly.

"How's your knee?" Zack wondered.

"It doesn't hurt too badly, though I don't think I'm ever going to get used to these crutches," Laurie grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry. You have only three more weeks of using them," Zack pointed out sympathetically.

"And you can whack a carjacker over the head with one if he tries to steal your family's car," Billy added.

"I can, can't I?" Laurie whispered with a giggle.

"Yep," Zack commented with a fast nod.

Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat couldn't help but laugh. Laurie turned toward them, becoming very curious.

"Hey, who are your new friends?" Laurie asked.

"Oh, these people are Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, and Katherine Hillard," Billy introduced as he motioned to each teen. "They are new to Angel Grove High. Rocky, Aisha, and Adam are from Stone Canyon. Kat is from Australia. They had Spanish with Zack and me for sixth period. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, this is Laurie Smithson. She is in our second period art class with Ms. Harman."

Laurie smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Laurie. What happened to your knee?" Aisha wondered.

"I sprained it when I was playing football in the park with Dad and Marty on Saturday two weeks ago. Marty is my older brother. He is a senior here. I have to be on crutches for five weeks," Laurie explained and groaned in some pain. "It's not pleasant at all."

Kat expressed much sympathy. "We are so sorry."

"It's life," Laurie replied in a soft voice. "We just have to take it by the horns, right?"

Aisha chuckled. "Right."

Laurie shifted her positon a little bit. She moved her neck and shoulders with a slight grimace.

"There's no doubt I'll be glad to have this ace bandage off my knee," Laurie said in relief.

"At least it's reducing the swelling in your knee," Aisha pointed out.

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I have to use this bandage for three more weeks," Laurie grumbled and made a funny noise.

"That bandage can be uncomfortable, but it's the best thing for sprains," Adam commented.

"You're lucky you didn't break your kneecap. That pain would've been even worse," Kat whispered fearfully.

"I know. I just want my knee to be better, so I can walk normally again. I miss it so much," Laurie said dejectedly.

"We understand, Laura," Aisha said comfortingly. "However, you must be patient. No one has ever had injuries like yours heal overnight."

"It'd be great if we could take magic pills that could heal our injuries just like that," Adam said, snapping his fingers. "Unfortunately, they don't exist. We have to deal with the pain the injuries give us."

Laurie nodded in agreement and cleared her throat. She tightened her grip on her crutches and took slow yet even breaths.

"There's one great thing about this weekend," Laurie said.

"What's that?" Adam wondered.

"I'll be able to keep my knee propped up as much as I need to," Laurie answered.

"Of course. You really can't prop it up here or anywhere else," Kat commented matter-of-factly.

Adam gave Laurie a warning look. "Just keep an eye on your crutches. Your brother might steal them."

Laurie nodded at him. "Don't worry, Adam. I will. Well, I better go. I need to get some stuff out of my locker. It was nice meeting you four."

"It was nice meeting you too, Laurie," Kat replied sweetly.

The group watched Laurie go around it. It started walking and stopped at Rocky and Adam's lockers located on the left side of the hallway in its middle. Their lockers happened to the first two on top. Rocky removed his backpack from his back. He unzipped it and took out his books. He opened his locker and placed them inside. Adam mimicked his actions with his stuff. They closed their lockers. Rocky placed his backpack on his back. He and Adam turned around and leaned their backs against their lockers.

"What are you plans for this weekend, Kat?" Aisha wondered.

"My family and I have plans to go to the Angel Grove Zoo. We really want to see its animals. It will also give us a break from unpacking," Kat answered, smiling softly.

"That's cool," Zack said.

"Watch the lorikeets when you feed them nectar. They will jab your fingers with their beaks," Billy warned.

"It hurts a lot because their beaks are so sharp," Zack added and crossed his arms.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kat murmured with a nod.

"You should see the elephants. They have a habit of grabbing the hats of their zookeepers when they are talking about them," Billy explained, a soft laugh leaving his mouth.

"Oh, really?" Kat said and raised an eyebrow.

"Jason, Trini, Kim, Billy and I have seen it happen three times. Each time was funnier than the last," Zack said and laughed heartily.

"Have the elephants ever given the zookeepers their hats back?" Kat asked with much curiosity.

"They did but not before holding them out of reach when they pretended to give them back," Billy answered.

"On top of that, elephants never forget," Adam added with pride.

"They sure don't. They are so smart!" Aisha squealed in delight.

"Yep," the others agreed.

Billy, Zack, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam resumed walking down the hallway. Two students passed them.

00000

Jason, Trini, Tommy, and Kim walked down the right first-floor hallway. They looked at students passing them on either side. They listened to their quiet yet excited chatter. Jason snapped his fingers and started singing nonsense. He moved from side to side, causing his friends and girlfriend to stop. Jason raised an eyebrow while letting out a small laugh.

"Look at you, Jase. You just had to start singing and dancing," Trini said and made a weird noise.

"What can I say? It's a lot of fun," Jason responded.

"You're not the most fun-loving guy, but you are a lot of fun," Kim said, giggling lightly.

"How about we see this guy jump off a building and find out if he can fly?" Trini suggested.

Jason smirked. "I'll do that if you three will join me."

"Not me," Kim said, shaking her head.

"I'm not interested," Tommy commented.

"Me neither," Trini added.

"Aw! You guys just ruined my fun!" Jason whined while touching his head with both hands.

"Keep whining, Jason," Trini said.

Kim giggled. "We love hearing it."

Jason shrugged and put his arm around Trini. He gave her a big hug, smiling when she put hers around his waist.

"Thank God Monday is over. We just have to worry about the rest of the week," Jason said, showing some relief.

"That means more of Bulk and Skull bugging us whenever we encounter them," Tommy grumbled, his hand balling into a fist. "I wish we could wish them away." He snorted.

"Unfortunately, we can't," Kim muttered in sadness.

"I really did think Bulk was going to pull another one of his stunts in music class, but he didn't. He focused on his assignment," Trini murmured in surprise.

"Don't get too comfortable with him and Skull doing their schoolwork," Jason warned sternly. "It's not bound to last." He sighed heavily.

"I won't," Trini assured. "In the meantime, we will focus on our schoolwork, right?"

"Right," Jason agreed. "Just don't let Zack eat our homework."

"You are weird, Jase," Trini commented playfully.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Jason teased and wiggled his eyebrows.

Trini kissed her boyfriend's cheek before rubbing it. They, Tommy, and Kim came upon the stairs. They saw Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha coming down them. They stopped before them after their friends reached the bottom.

"Hey, guys," Tommy greeted.

"Hey yourself, Tommy," Billy replied, a small smile crossing his lips. "How are you four doing?"

"We're doing fine. What about you six?" Jason asked with much curiosity.

"We're doing fine too. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat really enjoyed Spanish class," Zack said with much happiness.

"Ms. Lopez was so nice. I had some trouble pronouncing some of her words at first, but Billy helped me. Because of him, I was able to do better," Kat explained and patted Billy's shoulder.

"Well, someone had to step in and help, especially a girl as cute as you are," Billy said, eyeing her and tickling her cheek. He laughed at her swatting his hand aside.

"If you touch my cheek again, I will knock you into tomorrow," Kat threatened in much playfulness.

"Bring it on," Billy commented with a fierce growl. He presented a fist. "I dare you."

"Whatever you do, don't triple-dog dare her. She will likely do it," Rocky joked and started snickering.

"Rocky, it's obvious you've been watching too much of _A Christmas Story,_ " Adam said bluntly and blew a raspberry.

"What can I say?" Rocky said, giving a shrug. "I love that movie. My favorite part is where Flick took the triple-dog dare and stuck his tongue to the flagpole."

Billy cupped his chin in his hand. He appeared to be very deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea formed in his mind.

"Kat, why don't you join the rest of us at Trini's house on the day of parent/teacher conferences? We're going to have Pizza Hut pizza for lunch," Billy suggested.

"I'd love to join you and the others at Trini's place. I adore Pizza Hut. My parents order it on the second Friday of every month. We call it our Pizza Hut night," Kat shouted eagerly.

Billy laughed gleefully. "That's great, Kat."

Kat looked at her watch and turned to the others. "I hate to cut this conversation short, but I need to get home. I promised Mom I'd call her and tell her how my first day of school went."

"How about you, Aisha, Adam, and I walk outside together?" Rocky suggested.

"I'd like that, Rocky," Kat said, squeaking delightfully.

Aisha waved at the others. "See you tomorrow, guys."

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack watched their friends walk away. They turned to each other.

"It's nice we got to make four new friends today," Trini said in a warm voice.

"You said it, Trini. I honestly believe Billy has a bit of a crush on Kat," Zack said, elbowing Billy in the arm.

"Oh, come on. There is no way I have a crush on that girl," Billy said.

"Don't deny it, man. You two were playing around with each other a minute ago. Let's not forget you looked at her dreamily when we first met her," Zack pointed out.

"All right, I did that. I couldn't help it because she has such pretty eyes," Billy said, giving a shrug. "She is also sweet, outgoing, smart, and determined to do well at given tasks." He chuckled. "I guess I do have a little crush on her."

"I'd love to stand here and keep talking, Billy, but you, Zack, Kim, Trini, and I have things to do this afternoon," Jason commented seriously.

"I need to get home," Tommy added. "I am pretty tired."

"Before we go, I need to head to the bathroom," Trini said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the restrooms.

"So do we," Jason, Zack, and Billy blurted out.

"I'll wait here for you guys," Kim responded and pointed her finger at the floor. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy went down the left hallway. They slipped into their respective bathrooms. Tommy and Kim looked both ways. They headed over to her locker. They came very close to each other.

"Tommy, I thought I'd tell you we managed to bring Zordon back," Kim whispered, smiling.

"That's great," Tommy replied in a very soft yet happy voice. "I kept hoping Billy would be able to repair the Command Center."

"He worked hard for six days. He doesn't regret it one bit. Of course, he was uncertain he could repair it at first," Kim pointed out.

Tommy shrugged. "Just because Billy is a genius doesn't mean he knows everything."

"That's true. It doesn't matter now," Kim murmured, sighing contently. "The Command Center is fully repaired. Zordon is back and doing fine."

"Thank God," Tommy said in relief.

Kim suppressed a yawn. "Yep."

Tommy ran his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. He cupped his chin in her hand and made direct eye contact with her.

"I am looking forward to tomorrow night so much," Tommy said eagerly.

"I am too. I hope we meet in the dreamscape again very soon," Kim whispered lovingly.

"We should be able to this Friday. I saw a weather report this morning. It's calling for rain that night," Tommy replied, moving his hand to her cheek.

"Nice," Kim said and leaned toward his ear. "When we meet in the dreamscape, I want to get it on with you immediately." She gave it a gentle blow.

"Kim, you're screwy," Tommy said as she pulled away.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Kim teased and spoke gibberish.

"Well, I need to go," Tommy said and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too. Bye," Kim said, feeling him let go of her. She observed him turning on his heel and walking away. She leaned her back against her locker.

00000

Rita moved the Repulsascope west on the Lunar Palace's balcony. Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor stood next to her. Finster, Squatt, and Baboo were on the other side of her. Twenty Putties were in the middle of the throne room. They had their hands behind their backs. Six made garbling noises. Four titled their heads a bit.

Rita peered at Earth through the Repulsascope. She adjusted it somewhat. She could see students coming out of Angel Grove High School. Many boarded the buses. Others headed for their cars. Some approached the sidewalks and went in different directions. She laughed with great joy and looked at her warriors and monster.

"The school day has ended! The students are preparing to go home!" Rita announced.

"That's great, my empress," Scorpina said happily.

"Did you see any of the Power Rangers or Tommy?" Dragontor wondered.

"No, I didn't. All of them must still be inside the school," Rita responded honestly. "It doesn't matter now. It's time for the attack on the school to commence. Tire out the Rangers as much as you can. After that, I will make both of you grow with my wand. Then you will attack Downtown Angel Grove."

Dragontor pumped a fist. "We are on it, Empress Rita!"

Scorpina smirked. "We won't fail you."

Dragontor and Scorpina went to the Putties. Rita, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster turned around. They came down the stairs. They stopped at the bottom.

"Before you go, I want to remind you two that you could encounter Tommy during the attack. If you do, you are to attack him. The same goes for the Putties. Is that clear?" Rita asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Dragontor answered and saluted her.

"Hey, Dragontor, Scorpina. Can we come?" Squatt asked.

"We want to watch the fight! We haven't done that in a long time," Baboo babbled and laughed softly.

"I don't see the harm," Dragontor replied and gazed at Scorpina. "Do you, Scorpina?"

"Absolutely not," Scorpina said truthfully. "I am sure Empress Rita won't care if Squatt and Baboo come with us."

"No, I don't. It would be nice for them to get out of the palace for a while. I recommend both of them watch the battle from the rooftop," Rita suggested. "They would be out of harm's way."

"Oh, goody!" Baboo said excitedly.

"Then let's go!" Squatt commented with much eagerness. "Time is wasting away!"

Squatt and Baboo went to Scorpina's side. They, Dragontor, and the Putties teleported to Earth. Goldar sighed in much relief.

"Thank goodness those dimwits will be gone for a while. It gets annoying looking at them all the time," Goldar growled.

"You said it," Rita agreed. "I will say that rooftops of buildings are great vantage points for watching battles, especially in Downtown Angel Grove." She giggled. "That is one of the upsides of human technology."

Goldar smiled. "I can't count the number of times we watched battles from cliffs and mountains during the first invasion of Earth. They provided great vantage points."

Finster clasped his hands together. "Oh, yes. Of course, I'd rather watch battles from the safety of the palace."

"So do I, Finster," Rita said, turning around and walking back up the stairs. She approached the railing. Goldar and Finster joined her side. "Battles can be so dangerous, especially when the Rangers summon their zords to aid them."

"At least we did a lot of damage to the zords while Jason was still in our grasp," Goldar pointed out.

"I have little doubt he is still recovering from the beatings Goldar and Tommy inflicted on him," Finster added.

Rita smiled maliciously. "Yes. I can't wait to make Dragontor and Scorpina grow. They will tear the downtown area to bits and destroy the Rangers."

Rita started cackling, as did Goldar. It was so loud that it sent an echo throughout the palace.


	49. Caught Off-Guard

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-nine of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over five hundred reivews. I want to give Ghostwriter a shoutout for being the five hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, SpecialK92, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has Ranger action. It's been a while since the last battle involving the Rangers, but it was well worth it. The Dinozords and the Megazord will appear in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter fifty.

XXXXX

Chapter 49: Caught Off-Guard

Students poured through Angel Grove High School's front doors several at a time. Their chatter filled the air, as did their laughter. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat headed for the parking lot's left side. They were talking about the Angel Grove Aquarium. They laughed as they stopped on it. Kat slipped a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What I really want to see at the city's aquarium is the orca show. It is said to be very educational," Aisha yelled eagerly, holding up her hand and wiggling her fingers.

"Not to mention it's the most popular part of that place. Everyone wants to see orcas in action," Rocky commented with a chuckle.

"I read transient orcas were once thought to be outcasts from their pods because they didn't gather in large groups or were on their own," Adam pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I read about that too. They can kill a blue whale, the largest animal on Earth! Talk about incredible!" Kat exclaimed.

"It's not easy. That's for sure," Aisha said honestly.

"It's weird orcas only eat the tongue and jaws of the whale," Kat added confusingly. She suppressed a yawn. "They leave the carcass once they are finished."

"That whale doesn't go to waste as it provides food for other marine predators such as sharks and gulls. The carcasses occasionally wash up on beaches. They provide researchers with ample opportunity to study them," Rocky explained.

"Wow," Kat said, her face full of amazement. "I'd like to see an analysis of a whale carcass sometime. At the same time, I'd be nervous about getting messy from the researchers cutting it to pieces."

"You can stand back and watch from a distance," Rocky responded and rubbed his nose. "Then you won't have to worry about getting messy."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kat whispered gently and scratched her neck.

"Yeah. Keep that in mind," a male voice said and laughed raucously.

Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat spun around to see Bulk and Skull standing a short distance away from them. The bullies approached them, smirks showing on their faces.

"Oh, look. It's the Caped Crusaders. The difference is they don't have capes," Adam said annoyingly.

"Oh, snippy comment, new kid," Bulk sneered humorlessly. "How about another one?"

Skull chuckled. "Yeah. How about another one?"

Adam shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Don't you two have anything better to do than bug other people all the time?" Kat asked seriously.

"How about you two go home and do some homework? After all, you did your American history assignment in detention," Aisha added with a huff.

"Oh, we will do some homework," Skull insisted.

Bulk curled his hand into a fist. "Part of it is teaching you four a lesson about respecting us."

"What will you do if we refuse to respect you, punch each of us into next semester?" Rocky taunted.

Bulk was about to say something when screaming came out of nowhere. They and the others turned to see two girls running past them with Scorpina on their tail. They spotted students climbing out of the emergency exits on the buses and running for their lives as Putties terrorized them. Bulk and Skull ran for their lives. They screamed like girls.

All of a sudden, six Putties ambushed Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat from behind. The teens struggled against their grasp before freeing themselves. The first and second Putties tried to grab Rocky, but he avoided them by going under them. He turned around and grabbed their ankles to pull their feet out from underneath them. They recovered quickly and punched him in the stomach. He shoved them into a car. They fell on their stomachs.

The third Putty aimed its fist at Aisha, only to miss when she dove for the pavement. She jumped to her feet and shoved it toward a lamppost. It recovered quickly and charged at her. She jumped through the air. She twisted her body to where she was facing its back, landing gracefully. It came to a halt and turned around. Garbling angrily, it charged at her. She stopped it with a punch to the face. It fell on its back.

The fourth Putty jumped on Adam. It started beating on him with its fists. He managed to break free. He got a stick and hit it in the back of its head. He swung it at its feet, sweeping them out from underneath it. It flipped itself back on its feet. It punched him in the stomach, causing him to drop the stick. It rushed its fist forward. He caught it in his hand. He grabbed its wrist with his other one. He twirled it around four times before letting go of it. It hit a bush sideways and flipped over it.

Kat ducked as the fifth Putty attempted to grab her. She kicked it in the side. She grabbed its arms and jumped over its head. She landed behind it, throwing it into the air. It flew into a tree. It slid down the trunk, breaking branches off. It landed on its butt and ended up on its back. The sixth Putty jumped on her and beat on her with its fists. She grabbed it around the waist and rushed it toward the front of a truck. She slammed it against that hard. She let go of it, and it sank to the pavement. Adam joined her side with the stick in his hand.

"I can't believe the school is under attack!" Kat yelled in alarm.

"Me neither," Adam said and spotted four more Putties coming his way. "Help me with this stick!"

Kat became eager. "Sure thing, Adam!"

Adam moved his hands to one end of the stick while Kat went over to grab the other. They raced at the Putties with loud yells. They knocked them down one by one. They threw the stick at another charging Putty as if it were a spear, hitting it in the chest and knocking it on its back. They ducked when fire flew their way. They spotted Scorpina standing next to a car. They went into fighting stances.

"You did well against the Putties. Now, you can face off against me," Scorpina leered.

"Who are you?" Kat wondered.

"The name is Scorpina. I am your worst nightmare," Scorpina responded, charging her armed hand with lightning.

Adam showed determination. "That's what you think. You're cruel to launch an attack on this school."

Kat snarled. "Terrorizing innocent students and teachers is a no-no in our book."

"I will do whatever I want," Scorpina said, cackling. "Besides, I'd keep an eye on my surroundings if I were you."

Suddenly, Dragontor swung his arm at Adam and Kat's feet, tripping them. They ended up on their backs. Scorpina joined his side, and they looked down at them.

"Look at the pathetic humans. They fell and can't get up," Dragontor taunted with a laugh.

"I have to admit they have cute faces," Scorpina commented.

"Who cares? Let's teach them a lesson about taking on monsters like us," Dragontor said.

"Yes," Scorpina agreed. "Let's."

Scorpina and Dragontor aimed their feet for Adam and Kat's heads, missing when they rolled in separate directions. Adam ran for the stick to pick it up. He swung it at a charging Scorpina, striking her in the face. He hit her in the back with it twice. Growling ferociously, she turned around to punch him in the face, which made him drop the stick.

"You're not so tough!" Scorpina said and flared her nostrils. "Have a little bit of this!"

Scorpina backhanded Adam across the face. He ran aside when she attempted to hit him again. He headed for a trashcan and pulled the top off to take it out and empty it. She charged at him with her sword raised high. He put the trashcan over her head as she reached him. He shoved her toward a bush. She flipped over it when she hit it.

Kat jumped back as Dragontor swung his arm at her. She kicked him in the stomach. She was horrified that had no effect on him. He gave her a hard punch to the stomach. He tried to grab her, but she ran out of the way. She got a broken mop handle. She charged at him with a loud yell. He stopped her in her tracks with a fist to the face. He knocked the handle out of her hand and made a swing at her feet with his arm to knock her down.

"You're useless without that handle!" Dragontor snarled. "Take this!"

Dragontor attempted to step on Kat, only for her to roll aside. She jumped to her feet and raced for the handle, picking it up. She swung it at him as she charged, scoring a hit to the face. Snarling angrily, he backhanded her across the cheek and knocked her down. This caused her to drop the handle. He grabbed her throat, forcing her to her feet. He lowered her and tossed her very hard. She landed on her side with a loud thud. He charged his hand with lightning.

"How about a little lightning, human?" Dragontor asked. He chuckled at the girl's groaning as she struggled to stand. "I knew you wanted some."

All of a sudden, Rocky and Aisha flipped through the air and performed a double dropkick to the dragon's chest. He stumbled backward somewhat as they landed on the ground softly. He saw them go into fighting stances.

"Get away from Kat, you ugly dragon!" Rocky shouted fiercely.

"We mean it!" Aisha snarled.

Dragontor swung his tail from side to side. "How sweet of you to come to your friend's rescue. Have my lightning!"

Dragontor tossed the lightning at Rocky and Aisha, only to miss when they scattered in different directions. They raced at him, rushing their fists forward. He caught them in his hands. He flipped them over on their backs. Two Putties arrived and forced them to their feet. They held the couple steady. Dragontor delivered hard punches to their stomachs.

All of a sudden, Tommy rushed in and shoved Dragontor away from his friends. Rocky and Aisha broke free of the Putties. They turned around and kicked in them in their stomachs. They took hold of their arms to jump over them. They landed, throwing them into the air. The Putties went flying, slamming their heads on the sign. They fell to the ground. Tommy, Rocky, and Aisha looked at Dragontor as they came together.

"How dare you intervene with my fun, human!" Dragontor snarled. He was reluctant to confront Tommy, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Maybe I did, but I will do what I have to do to protect my friends," Tommy responded. He didn't want to fight the dragon without his powers, but he had to keep him from discovering what was going on.

Dragontor growled. "Fool. Have some fire!"

Dragontor blew fire from his mouth at the trio. Tommy, Rocky, and Aisha scattered in different directions. The dragon approached Tommy, who threw a punch at him. He caught the boy's fist in his hand. Tommy nailed him in the side with a kick, freeing himself. He delivered a series of punches to the chest. Unfortunately, they barely fazed Dragontor. He kicked his opponent in the stomach, knocking him on his back. He emitted a small chuckle.

Dragontor grabbed Tommy's throat and forced him to his feet. He lowered him and tossed him as hard as he could. Tommy hit the grassy area in front of the parking lot on his back. Four Putties came up to him. They began beating on him with their fists. He became determined and swung his arm at them, hitting them in their heads. He jumped to his feet, showing much determination.

Tommy blocked first Putty with his arm as it threw a punch at him. He grabbed its wrists with both hands. He twirled it around four times before letting go. It hit a car sideways and ended up on the hood. The second Putty took hold of his arms. The third one gave him hard punches to his face. He shoved it away with his foot.

Tommy elbowed the Putty's companion in its stomach, forcing it to let go. He took hold of its arms and jumped over its head. He landed behind it to throw it into the air. It went flying. It crashed into the fourth Putty as it charged. Both Putties ended up in a heap on the ground. Tommy smiled in satisfaction. Suddenly, Scorpina came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his body. He tried to get free.

"There is no use in struggling, human," Scorpina leered.

Tommy gritted his teeth. "That's what you think!"

Tommy stepped on Scorpina's foot, freeing himself. He spun around and delivered a hard punch to the nose. She tried to slam her fist into his face. He blocked it by holding up his arm. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm around. He went under it. He placed his foot on her shoulder. He pulled on it to stretch her arm out. She punched him in the head, forcing him to let go. She tried to give him another punch, only for him to sweep her feet out from underneath her with a swing of his arm.

Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat joined Tommy's side. They heard more screaming and raced toward five girls being beaten on by five Putties on the parking lot's right side. They pulled them off and shoved them into vans. The Putties rushed at them, only for the five teens to trip them with swings of their arms. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, and Tommy led the girls toward a church along with a number of students and teachers. Squatt and Baboo watched the scene unfold from the roof. They listened to the screams of students and teachers being terrorized.

"Ah! I love the sound of students and teachers screaming!" Squatt said happily.

"Me too!" Baboo commented eagerly and clapped three times. "This is better than watching a baseball game."

Squatt snickered. "It beats all sports."

Baboo smiled widely. "It also beats hearing Rita scream all the time.

Squatt and Baboo saw five Putties beat on three boys with their fists. They spotted Dragontor and Scorpina chasing three girls across the parking lot.

00000

Frightened students and teachers raced through the hallways. Some sought shelter in classrooms and bathrooms on both floors while others fought to get out the front and side doors. Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kim made their way through the crowd that was going down the hallway toward the left side doors as quickly as possible. They managed to make it to the fourth door on the right. Jason opened it, finding an empty classroom. He walked in and ushered everyone inside before closing it. They panted heavily.

"Oh, shit! I didn't expect the school to come under attack!" Trini exclaimed.

"None of us did!" Billy yelled in much fear.

"All that screaming coming from outside caught us completely off-guard," Zack commented, shaking a bit.

"It doesn't matter. We've got to get out there and help them," Jason said seriously.

"It'd probably be best if we teleported to behind the school to avoid arousing suspicion after we morph, Jason," Kim suggested.

"You're right, Kim," Jason agreed, feeling his heart pound against his chest.

"I hope Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat got to safety," Billy added, swallowing hard. "They could fight Putties but not Scorpina and Dragontor."

"We'll help them if we see they are in trouble, Billy," Jason assured. He looked ahead along with us. "We need to get out there now! It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim summoned.

"Triceratops!" Billy said.

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini cried.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason yelled.

The Power Rangers teleported to the area behind the school. They headed for the battlefield. Squatt and Baboo spotted them. The fleeing crowd was getting smaller.

"Here come the Power Rangers!" Baboo yelled in excitement.

"Yeah!" Squatt said and looked toward Dragontor and Scorpina, whom held two teachers by their throats. He whistled, getting their attention. "Hey! The Power Rangers are heading your way!"

"Thanks!" Dragontor said eagerly and looked toward the Putties terrorizing a group of students and teachers. He and Scorpina released their quarry and allowed them to flee. "Putties, come on! We've got Rangers to fry!"

The Putties gazed at Dragontor and ceased their terrorizing of the students and teachers. They raced for their enemies along with him and Scorpina. Jason and Zack ducked as two Putties attempted to grab them. They turned around and chopped them in their necks. They rolled over their backs and delivered three uppercuts to their chests. The Putties became angry and headbutted them very hard. They rushed their fists forward, but their opponents blocked them by holding up their arms. Jason and Zack grabbed theirs. They flipped them over on their backs. They jammed their elbows into their chests, immobilizing them. They got up and looked down at them.

"I think those claybrains enjoyed their fall," Jason joked.

Zack smirked. "No denying that, buddy."

Jason and Zack ducked when fire flew their way. They rose to their full height. They spotted Scorpina standing next to a tree.

"You want some more fire, Power Brats?" Scorpina asked.

"You must be Scorpina," Jason suggested.

Scorpina nodded at him. "That's right."

"You really need a haircut," Zack said honestly.

"The only ones who will get haircuts are you two!" Scorpina snarled fiercely.

Jason showed defiance. "Then come and get us!"

"I will!" Scorpina declared, tightening her grip on her sword. "Oh, yes."

Scorpina rushed toward Jason and Zack, who responded in kind. She swung her sword, as she got closer to them, only to miss when they dove for the ground. Jason and Zack jumped to their feet to perform a double punch to her stomach. They grabbed her arms and kneed her in her sides. They leapt into the air and did a double dropkick. Scorpina flew backward, crashing into the pavement.

Scorpina stood up, growling angrily. She made a swing with her arm as her enemies charged. She struck them in their faces and knocked them down. She shot lightning from her fingertips at them when they tried to stand up. Jason and Zack were hit. This threw them backward into a car. They ended up on their stomachs. Scorpina approached them and forced them to their feet. She backhanded them across their faces, which made them stumble.

Scorpina attempted another backhand, but Jason caught her arm in his hands. Zack grabbed the other one. They kneed her in her sides. They struck her in the face with their fists. They did a double uppercut to her chin. They did a double kick to her chest. She was sent barreling into a charging Putty. They fell into a heap on the pavement. Jason and Zack laughed victoriously.

"Hey, Scorpina. I hope you and Clayhead had a nice trip," Jason shouted.

"We'll make the next one better for you!" Zack added. He and Jason spotted three Putties rushing their way and went to deal with them.

Billy chopped a Putty in the neck. He backflipped out of the way of another as it lunged at him. He spotted two charging at him. He leapt through the air. He turned his body, landing behind them. They came to a stop, turning around. They garbled angrily and raced toward their quarry. He stopped them with punches to their noses, which knocked them on their backs.

Suddenly, a Putty pounced on Billy from the side. It kicked and punched him. Trini flipped through the air. She dropkicked it away from him. She landed in front of him and helped him up. It garbled in anger and charged. They performed a double punch. This stopped it in its tracks. They kicked its feet out from underneath it, making it fall on its back. They high-fived each other. The parking lot was clear of any people.

"Nice teamwork, Trini," Billy said.

Trini giggled. "You bet, Billy."

Billy and Trini were tackled from the side by two Putties. They were beaten on by them. They managed to get away from them. They performed uppercuts to their chins. They swept their feet out from underneath them with swings of their arms. They heard garbling and saw a Putty coming toward them with its foot aimed at them. They jumped upward to double-kick it out of midair. They landed gracefully as it landed on top of a car, flattening its top. They turned around and nodded in satisfaction. They raced for three charging Putties.

Kim chopped a Putty in the neck. She cartwheeled to the side as another tried to grab her. Two Putties grabbed her. They held her steady. This allowed a third to punch her in the face. She shoved it away with her foot. She took the arms of its companions to smack them together. She flipped them over on their backs. They groaned in pain.

A Putty jumped on Kim from the side. She managed to break free of its grasp. She performed a spinning heel kick, causing it to twirl around twice. She chopped it in the neck before clasping her fists together. She swung them upward to nail it in the chin. It stumbled backward, but it stayed on its feet. It attempted to slam its foot into her head, only to be greeted a fist to the area between the eyes.

"I think there will be lots of clay to make bowls for soup," Kim joked.

All of a sudden, Scorpina grabbed the Pink Ranger and wrapped her arms around her. She laughed at her struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Struggle all you like! You're not going anywhere!" Scorpina leered.

"That is what you think, bitch!" Kim snarled defiantly. "By the way, have a little bit of this!"

Kim swung her leg upward, nailing Scorpina in the groin in which she lost her grip on her. She spun around. She delivered a series of punches to her face. She elbowed her in the chest before striking her chin with an uppercut. She jammed the heel of her boot into her enemy's stomach, seeing her drop her sword. She grabbed her arm to knee her in the side. She swept her feet out from underneath her with a swing of her arm.

Snarling ferociously, Scorpina tackled Kim to the ground and landed punch after punch on her. Kim put her foot against her stomach to flip her over her head. She stood up with a loud grunt. Scorpina recovered and shot lightning from her fingertips. Kim was hit in the chest and sent barreling into a tree. She fell on her stomach.

Scorpina approached her quarry. Kim tackled her to the ground. She proceeded to land multiple punches on her. Scorpina punched her in the cheek, knocking her off. She rose to her feet and took hold of her arm to force her to stand. She gave her a hard headbutt before throwing her to the pavement. She watched her struggle to her feet and kicked her in the stomach. She shoved her on her side with her foot.

Trini wrapped her arm around Scorpina's throat and pulled her away from her friend. She groaned at her elbowing her in the stomach. She lost her grip on her. Scorpina twirled around and rammed her fist into the back of her opponent's head. She punched her in the face before swinging her arm at her feet in which she swept them out from underneath her. She didn't see Jason sneaking up behind her. A fireball hit him in the side. This threw him sideways into a bench. He fell on his stomach with a loud groan. She heard it and looked toward him. She turned to see Dragontor standing a short distance away.

"Hey, I couldn't let him get you, could I?" Dragontor asked and waved at her with a smile.

"Thanks, Dragontor," Scorpina said, winking at him. She looked toward Trini getting up and ran at her to fight her.

Dragontor made his way toward Jason, who managed to make it to his feet. Jason punched him in the beak. Dragontor wasn't even fazed. He took hold of the Red Ranger's throat and choked him. Jason stepped on his foot, breaking herself out of his grasp. He performed a series of punches to the dragon's chest. He did a palm strike to his chin before doing a spinning heel kick to the same spot. Growling in great anger, Dragontor grabbed Jason's throat to give him a hard headbutt. He threw him through the air. Jason landed next to a van, letting out a loud groan.

Dragontor began making his way toward his enemy. Billy and Zack flipped through the air. They dropkicked him in the chest. He didn't even flinch. The Blue and Black Rangers landed softly. They threw punches, but Dragontor held up his arms to block them. He took hold of theirs and smacked them together. He flipped them over on the backs. He grabbed their shoulders and forced them to their feet. He shoved them toward Jason as he struggled to stand.

Scorpina shoved Kim and Trini toward their friends before joining her comrade's side. She and Dragontor watched Jason stand up. They shot red beams from their fingers. Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kim were hit hard and thrown backward into a bench. They landed on their stomachs. They struggled to stand. Dragontor and Scorpina laughed evilly.

"Look at the Power Punks. They've fallen and can't get up," Scorpina hissed with much fierceness.

"You are quite right," Dragontor agreed. "Let's get them!"

Scorpina and Dragontor raced for their enemies once they got to their feet. The former fought Kim and Trini. The latter took on Jason, Zack, and Billy. Squatt and Baboo cheered their friends on.

00000

On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita was adjusting the Repulsascope. Goldar and Finster stood next to her. She looked into it, seeing Scorpina charge her sword with energy and toss it at Kim and Trini. It struck the Pink and Yellow Rangers, throwing them to the ground. It returned to Scorpina as if it were a boomerang. She caught it easily. Rita laughed delightfully and gazed at the duo.

"Scorpina just hit Kim and Trini with her sting!" Rita announced.

"That's great, my empress," Goldar growled in happiness. "I was hoping Scorpina would do well in her first fight in ten thousand years." He chuckled to himself.

"Being imprisoned for that long would make a warrior eager for action," Finster said truthfully. "Scorpina is no exception."

"No, she isn't," Rita agreed with a slow nod.

Goldar scratched his neck. "You should check out the other Rangers."

Rita giggled. "Oh, I will."

Rita turned the Repulsascope a tiny bit east. She peered through it to see Dragontor shooting fireballs from his nostrils at Jason, Zack, and Billy. The trio was hit in their chests. They went flying into a truck. They fell on their stomachs, loud groans coming from their mouths. She squealed with great joy before turning to Goldar and Finster.

"Dragontor just dealt Jason, Zack, and Billy a hard blow. They've fallen and can't get up!" Rita blurted out and pumped her fist.

"I am very glad he is doing well against the Power Rangers once again, my queen," Finster said in gentleness.

"I am too. It was hard dealing with his impatience again, but it wasn't as bad as it was before," Goldar commented, clearing his throat.

"I can never be sure what personality each monster I make will have," Finster murmured. "Some monsters I've made couldn't even speak."

"Giant is one such monster. He could only roar," Goldar pointed out while holding up his hand.

"Some monsters spoke in robotic voices. Bones is the perfect example," Rita added and cupped her chin in her hand.

"He was the very first monster I created for the Power Rangers to fight," Finster said, chuckling as he remembered that day. "He removed his head and sent them into the Time Dimension. Had the bomb exploded on the tree, they would've remained trapped there."

"Unfortunately, that failed," Rita grumbled irritatingly. "During that time, we were in the process of cleaning this place." She cringed disgustedly. "Cobwebs and dirt were in the weirdest places."

"It took me a long time to clean up my lab, but I did manage to get the machinery working rather quickly. After some tweaking, that is," Finster explained.

Rita turned back to the Repulsascope. She moved it north very slightly and looked through it to see Squatt and Baboo cheering from the school's roof. She giggled.

"It's good to know Squatt and Baboo are having a great time watching the fight," Rita said warmly as she pulled away.

"Scorpina and I enjoyed it when they cheered us on while we attacked villages during the first invasion of Earth," Goldar responded. He emitted an annoyed growl. "Unfortunately, they messed us up from time to time. They've done the same during this invasion of Earth several times."

Rita shrugged. "Dummies. You can't live with them. You can't live without them."

Finster shook his head. "No, we can't. At least Squatt and Baboo are useful as spies and decoys."

"They are both good at those jobs," Rita said, smiling softly. "Baboo makes great potions for me."

Goldar smirked. "Just don't let Baboo make a potion that turns us into hyenas. We'd be laughing our asses off all century long."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Rita retorted sarcastically. "That was so funny that I died laughing Goldar."

Rita moved the Repulsascope south before looking into it. She saw six Putties beat on the Rangers with their fists. She formed a malicious smile on her face.

"It's only a matter of time before I make Dragontor and Scorpina grow with my wand, Power Geeks," Rita snarled in determination. "Then you will see a real giant team-up."

Rita watched Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kim free themselves from the Putties and shove them away. Her smile grew wider as Dragontor and Scorpina raced toward them. Jason, Trini, and Zack took on the former. Billy and Kim fought the latter.


	50. Fierce Fight at School

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has Ranger action. I decided to choose Angel Grove High School as a target for a monster attack because not too many Power Rangers fics feature action scenes at any school. Moreover, it was the place the Rangers would least likely expect an attack. The Dinozords will appear in the next chapter. The Megazord will appear in the one after the next. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 50: Fierce Fight at School

Jason emitted a loud grunt when his back hit a tree. Scorpina raced toward him with a fierce roar, but he stepped aside. She stopped before she hit the tree and turned around. He slammed his fist into her face. He took hold of her arm. He went under it while twisting it around. She gave him a rough kick to the side. This forced him to let go. She grabbed his throat and began choking him.

"A little choked up, aren't you, Jason?" Scorpina taunted.

"I don't think so, Scorpina!" Jason yelled in defiance. "In fact, you should always be aware of what is going on around you!"

Jason kicked Scorpina in the stomach. He felt her grip on him loosening. He gave the same spot another kick. He managed to free himself. He clasped his hands together. He swung them upward, striking her in the chin. She growled in anger. She struck him in the side of his head with her fist. He nearly lost his balance. He saw her coming toward him. He aimed a chop at her neck, only to get a backhand to the face.

Scorpina jabbed the hilt of her sword into the back of the Red Ranger's head. This knocked him on his knees. She shoved him on his side with her foot. He gave his stomach two hard kicks. She punched him three times in the back of his head. She charged her sword with lightning. She stared down at her enemy with an evil cackle.

"How about a little torture, Red Ranger?" Scorpina asked. She smiled at Jason's groaning. "I knew you'd want some."

Without warning, Trini rammed herself into Scorpina, knocking her off balance. Scorpina dropped her sword. She looked toward Trini, seeing her go into a fighting stance.

"I say no way to the torture, Scorpina!" Trini declared.

Scorpina clenched her teeth. "You may have stopped me, Trini, but can you get a load of this?"

Trini dove for the ground as Scorpina shot lightning from her fingertips. She jumped to her feet and leapt into the air. She headed for Scorpina in which she struck her in the chest with a dropkick. She landed softly on the ground. Scorpina got her sword and made a swing for her enemy's head. Trini ducked. She rose to her full height to strike her in the neck with four uppercuts. She slammed her fist into her opponent's cheek, making her stumble off to the side. She swept her feet out from underneath her by swinging her arm at them.

Two Putties tackled Trini from behind. They took turns kicking and punching her. She managed to get out of their grasp. She jumped back as the first Putty attempted to grab her. She kicked it in the face before punching it in the cheek. It threw a punch. It scored a hit to her face. It attempted another shot to the same area, but she deflected it with her hand. She grabbed its ankles, pulling its feet out from underneath it.

The second Putty grabbed Trini. It wrapped its arms around her to squeeze tightly. She hit it in the chest with her elbow, freeing herself. She spun around and performed a series of punches to its face. It backhanded her very hard. She stumbled backward without falling. She stopped it with a fist to between its eyes when it charged at her. She didn't see its companion sneak up behind her. Jason raced in and rammed himself into it. This sent it crashing sideways into a bush. She peered over her shoulder at him. She gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, Jase," Trini said.

"No problem," Jason replied. He and his girlfriend spotted four Putties coming their way and charged toward them.

Kim tossed a Putty aside. She did a front flip past another as it lunged at her. She saw two Putties running toward her. She cartwheeled and backflipped past them. They stopped to turn around. They garbled with anger and went for their quarry. She halted them by giving them elbows to their noses. She got their arms and twisted them around while going under them. She smacked them together before flipping them over on their backs.

Two Putties ambushed Kim from the side. They grabbed her arms. Another Putty punched her multiple times in the face. She shoved it away with her foot. She jerked her arms out of its companions' grasp. She punched each of them in between the eyes. She leapt over their heads and landed behind them. She kicked their feet out from underneath them. She pumped her fist.

"That's two for the Pterodactyl!" Kim said.

Just then, Dragontor punched the Pink Ranger in her back, knocking her down. He stared down at her with a shake of his head.

"Nope. That's zero for you, Pinky!" Dragontor said.

Kim emitted a loud snarl. "You wish, Dragontor!"

Kim tackled Dragontor to the ground and landed punch after punch on him. He threw her off. He rose to his feet and revved his hand with lightning. He tossed it at her as she got up. She was hit in the chest and thrown into a tree. He charged at her. He slammed her against it. He wrapped his hand around her throat, throwing her. She crashed into the ground very hard.

Dragontor approached Kim while laughing evilly. She managed to get to her knees. She kicked him in the face. He was barely fazed. He watched her get up. He attempted to punch her, only for her to catch his fist in her hand. She performed an uppercut to his neck. She jumped over his head. She twisted her body and landed behind him. She kicked his feet out from underneath him. He groaned loudly. She couldn't help but smile.

Three Putties pounced on Kim from behind. They beat on her with their fists. She got out of their grasp. She grabbed the arms of two Putties and kicked each of them in their stomachs. She flipped them over on their backs. Their companion grabbed her from the side. She pushed it away. She gave it a palm strike to the chin. She kicked its feet out from underneath it. Five Putties ambushed her. She found herself unable to get free. Dragontor made his way toward her.

"You thought you could get the best of me. Well, you were wrong!" Dragontor said, pointing his finger in Kim's face. "I hope you're ready for a little torture."

All of a sudden, Billy flipped through the air and dropkicked Dragontor in the chest, knocking him down. Zack kicked the Putties, which freed Kim. Dragontor stood up and made a swing at Billy with his arm, missing when he jumped back. Billy blocked his opponent's punches as he threw them at him. He grabbed him around his waist and rushed toward a tree, slamming him against it. He released his hold on him, watching him sink to the ground.

Zack held up his arms to block punches from the first and second Putties. He took hold of theirs and twisted them around. He went under them. He jumped over their heads. He landed behind them. He threw them into the air. They smashed their heads on a lamppost. They ended up on their back with legs and arms spread eagle style. He spun around to punch the third Putty in the face when it sneaked up behind him.

Zack punched the fourth Putty in the face as it charged at him. This stopped it in its tracks. He grabbed its head to give it a hard headbutt. It pulled itself out of her grasp and hit him in the back of his head with its fist. The fifth Putty took hold of him. This allowed its companion to land punch after punch on his face. He shoved it away with his foot. He looked toward a tree and ran backward. He slammed the other one against it. It lost its grip on him, falling on its side. Billy and Zack went to Kim's side.

"Thanks, guys," Kim said.

"No problem, Kim," Billy commented.

"I have to tell you. These guys never know when to quit," Kim said.

"You said it," Zack agreed. He and his friends saw eight Putties running at them. They headed for them.

Trini dove for the ground as a Putty made a grab for her. She stood up and spun it around to give it a hard headbutt. She delivered three punches to its face and two kicks to its stomach. She caught its fist in her hand when it tried to punch her. She twisted its arm while going under it. She put her foot on its shoulder. She stretched it out.

The Putty freed itself by ramming its fist into Trini's shoulder. It tackled her to the ground. It wrapped its hands around her throat to choke her. She placed her foot on its stomach. She flipped it over her head. She leapt to her feet and uppercutted it in the neck multiple times after it jumped upward. She rushed it toward a tree to slam it against it. She laughed in victory. Unfortunately, she was silenced when Dragontor punched him her in the back. She fell on her knees.

"You keep forgetting a very important rule in fighting, Trini. Don't ever turn your back on an opponent!" Dragontor growled.

"You don't have to remind me, Dragontor!" Trini hissed, getting to her feet and going into a fight stance.

Dragontor pointed his tail at her. "Shut up, and fight me!"

Trini curled her hand into a fist. "As you wish."

Dragontor and Trini backed off and encircled, neither one taking their eyes off the other. They charged at each other. He swung his tail at her feet, missing when she jumped over it. She slammed her fist into his cheek. She repeated her action with his stomach. She grabbed his arms to knee him in the side. He jerked away from her grasp. He backhanded her across the face. This sent her spiraling to the ground. He took hold of her throat to choke her.

Kim rushed in, pushing Dragontor away from Trini. He stumbled off to the side in which he barely regained his foot. He felt her punch him in the back and turned around to face her. He tried to kick her, but she hit him in the face with a palm strike. She did a series of kicks to his chest. She swung her arm at his feet in which she swept them out from underneath him. She panted heavily as Trini joined her side.

"I think you're down for the moment, Dragontor," Kim said with a snicker.

"Yeah," Trini added.

Dragontor cackled in evilness. "I don't know about that!"

Without warning, four Putties grabbed Kim and Trini from behind. The girls were unable to get free of them. Dragontor got off the ground. He was about to approach the girls when Billy and Zack kicked the Putties and freed them. Kim and Trini resumed fighting him. Zack did a front flip to avoid being grabbed by the first Putty. He spun around and gave it four hard kicks to its side. It headbutted him. It swung its arm at his feet to knock him on his back. He jammed the toe of his boot into the back of its head and jumped upward. He shoved it, and it went barreling into a tree.

The second Putty leapt on Zack from the side. It started beating on him with its fists. He punched it in the face hard. He took its arms to jump over its head. He landed behind it, throwing it into the air. It went flying, slamming its head on the school sign. It ended up on its back, letting out loud groans. He smiled with satisfaction.

Billy chopped the third Putty in the nose and grabbed its arm. He put his foot on its shoulder. He proceeded to stretch it out. It scored a punch to his stomach, freeing itself. It backhanded him. It watched him stumble off to the side. He recovered just in time to see its fist coming at his face. He elbowed it in the face, knocking it on its back.

The fourth Putty tackled Billy from the side. It pinned her down and landed punch after punch on her. He placed his foot on its stomach, flipping it over his head. He rolled to his feet. He took its arm to twist it behind its back. He put his foot on its backside. He shoved it toward a bench. He watched it crash into that and fall down on its back. Zack came to his side.

"I hope that Putty liked the taste of metal," Billy said in determination.

Zack chuckled. "Me too."

Billy and Zack saw five Putties charging their way and headed for them. Squatt and Baboo clapped three times. They showed much joy.

"Fights are so much fun to watch! I can't get enough of them!" Squatt yelled excitedly. He and Baboo and glanced at the front doors. "There is one thing that will make this fight even better."

"You got that right," Baboo said and looked toward Scorpina, who kicked Kim into a tree. He whistled, getting her attention. "Scorpina, you should take some Putties into the school and terrorize the teachers and students who are hiding in there!"

"My pleasure, Baboo!" Scorpina shouted eagerly. She glanced at ten Putties and whistled loudly. They heard her and walked toward her. "Come with me, Putties! Let's strike fear into the teachers and students hiding inside the school!"

Scorpina and the Putties ran toward the front doors. Kim saw them and headed for them, only to be hit by an energy wave from Dragontor. Jason and Zack tried to go after the group, but four Putties ambushed them. The same happened with Billy and Trini with four Putties when they attempted to stop it. Scorpina and her Putties rushed inside.

00000

Rita looked at Earth through the Repulsascope on the Lunar Palace's balcony six minutes later. Goldar and Finster stood on either side of her. She observed Dragontor swinging his tail at Jason and Zack's feet in which he tripped them. The Red and Black Rangers made it to their feet. The dragon fired his tail spikes, hitting them and sending them barreling into a car. He clapped as they ended up on their sides. She laughed while pulling away.

"Dragontor just kept Jason and Zack from getting inside the school!" Rita announced with great happiness.

"How wonderful, Empress Rita," Finster said softly.

"I am sure Scorpina and the Putties are enjoying looking for students and teachers to terrorize in that place," Goldar commented with a chuckle.

"She has done very well in her first fight in ten thousand years so far," Rita answered in a warm voice. "Putting her together with Dragontor was a smart idea."

"Not to mention it makes them a formidable team," Goldar added and flared his nostrils.

"You should check on the other Power Rangers, my queen," Finster suggested in gentleness.

"Yes, you should," Goldar agreed with a fast nod.

"That's exactly what I will do," Rita said, giggling to herself. "Oh, yes."

The witch moved the Repulsascope east slightly. She looked into it, seeing six Putties beat on Billy, Kim, and Trini with their fists. The Putties took turns kicking and punching the Blue, Pink, and Yellow Rangers. She squealed with great delight and pulled back.

"The Putties are pummeling Billy, Kimberly, and Trini!" Rita yelled.

Finster smiled. "That is great, my queen."

"It's the perfect time to make Dragontor and Scorpina grow with your wand," Goldar growled ferociously. "I am aching to see how well Scorpina fares against the zords!"

"I think we've waited long enough," Finster insisted.

Rita shook her head. "Not now. I want the Rangers softened up a bit more."

Goldar sighed in disappointment. "If that is what you want, my empress."

"Oh, yes," Finster murmured while shaking his head in disbelief.

Rita approached the railing and gripped it tightly. She stared at the Earth and narrowed her eyes at it.

"Zordon and his Power Rangers will wish they never messed with me," Rita whispered with much ferocity. "They will pay for all the defeats they've dealt me over the last three months. I promise that."

Rita tightened her grip on the railing and breathed heavily. She gritted her teeth and flared her nostrils.

00000

Mr. Kaplan, Mr. Wilton, and six students, including Laura and Violet, hid in a first-floor classroom. It was located in the right hallway. They were seated against the wall next to the door. They listened to the sounds of fighting coming from outside. Violet started crying, tears falling from her eyes. Laura made her way over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh. It's okay, Violet," Laura whispered soothingly.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like this, Laura, but I'm so scared!" Violet replied.

"You're not alone. All of us are scared," Laura said.

"What if the monsters find us in here? I don't want them to hurt us!" Violet cried, her body shuddering badly.

Laura rubbed the girl's shoulder gently. "None of us do, but we can't think about that. We have to have faith the Power Rangers will protect us."

"I'm trying, but it's so hard," Violet mumbled, swallowing hard.

"I understand, but do your best," Laura commented.

Violet nodded at her. "Okay."

Laura rocked Violet back and forth. Mr. Kaplan and Mr. Wilton watched them with much sympathy.

"Poor Violet. She never thought she'd find herself in the middle of a monster attack," Mr. Wilton mumbled, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Neither did any of us. The monsters had to attack the school just as it was letting out for the day," Mr. Kaplan said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many people flee in terror," Mr. Wilton mumbled.

"Thank God we managed to hide here as everyone started running out of the building. We could've been trampled trying to get out," Mr. Kaplan said fearfully.

"Yes, but we can't stay here forever," Mr. Wilton pointed out and swallowed hard. "We will have to get out of here eventually."

"I know, but there's a chance the monsters will catch us trying to get to safety," Mr. Kaplan muttered.

"That's a risk we have to take, sir," Mr. Wilton said seriously. "We just need to be really careful."

Mr. Kaplan looked down at the floor. He knew that Mr. Wilton was right. Though he was still concerned about being attacked, he understood the importance of escaping the building before they were found. He was determined to get himself and the rest of the group to safety. He turned toward the students, as did Mr. Wilton.

"Listen, everyone. We're getting out of here," Mr. Kaplan announced.

"Are you sure that's wise, sir? Those monsters—" Violet started.

"I know those monsters could attack us, Violet, but we have to risk it," Mr. Kaplan interrupted gently.

"I will check to see if the coast is clear," Mr. Wilton said. He stood up and approached the door. He reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly. He opened the door and looked down the hallway's left before checking the right. He closed it and glanced at the group. "The coast is clear."

"Good," Mr. Kaplan said, standing up along with the others. "Let's go."

Mr. Kaplan headed toward the door as Mr. Wilton opened it. His students followed suit. He ushered them past him and Mr. Wilton, seeing them go left. They followed them toward the front doors. All of a sudden, Scorpina and the Putties jumped out in front of them, which caused them to gasp in much fear.

"Unh-unh! You're not leaving this school without a written excuse!" Scorpina declared.

Mr. Kaplan whimpered. "Run!"

Mr. Kaplan, Mr. Wilton, Laura, Violet, and the other students turned around and ran for their lives. Scorpina and the Putties charged after them. Two Putties caught Laura and Violet. They proceeded to beat on them with their fists. Their companions mimicked their action with the remaining students. She grabbed Mr. Wilton and Mr. Kaplan by their arms and spun them around. The principal and teacher attempted to punch her, but she deflected their fists with her hands. She took their arms and threw them into the lockers. She laughed at their sinking to the floor.

"There's nothing like beating up members of the school faculty," Scorpina said, an evil smirk crossing her lips. "No way."

Without warning, Jason grabbed Scorpina into a headlock. He wrestled her away from Mr. Kaplan and Mr. Wilton. Billy and Trini kicked the Putties beating up on Laura and Violet away from them. They got the others off the rest of the students. The entire group raced toward the front doors as Billy and Trini fought the Putties. Scorpina pushed Jason off her and faced him. She saw him form a fighting stance.

"You are starting get on my last nerve, Power Pest!" Scorpina yelled angrily.

"If it means to protect innocent people, Scorpina, I'm more than willing to do that!" Jason retorted, taking slow yet even breaths.

"Save it! Now, are you going to fight me or what?" Scorpina taunted.

"I'll fight you!" Jason declared.

The foes encircled, neither one taking their eyes off the other. They charged at each other. Scorpina swung her sword at Jason's head. He ducked and gave her an uppercut to the chin. He performed a series of punches to her face before kicking her into the trashcan in which it was knocked over and spilled trash everywhere.

Jason walked toward Scorpina as she stood up. He threw a punch at her, but she caught his fist in her hand. She pulled his arm behind his back. She ducked at his swinging his other one at him. She returned to her full height and put her foot on his backside to shove him into the wall. She charged at him after he turned around and approached her. She slammed him against the wall, watching him fall to the floor.

Scorpina grabbed Jason's arm to force him to his feet. She punched him with one fist, followed by the other. She alternated between fists for twenty seconds before backhanding him across the face. He stumbled off to the side, barely regaining his footing. He saw her coming toward him and tried to kick her. She held up her arm to block him. She took hold of his ankle, pulling him off his feet. She proceeded to land punch after punch on him.

Jason jabbed the heel of his boot into Scorpina's face, knocking her away. He jumped to his feet and did a series of bear strikes to her chin. She nearly lost her footing. Jason kicked him in the face when she aimed a swing of her arm at his head. He grabbed her arm and twirled her around three times before letting go of her. She collided sideways with the wall. She fell on her back with a loud groan.

"A little down on your luck, aren't you, Scorpina?" Jason asked.

"Not a chance, Power Punk!" Scorpina shouted and rose to her feet. She headed for him and resumed her duel with him.

Billy shoved a Putty away from him and dove for the floor as another leapt for him. Two Putties grabbed him when he got to his feet. He took hold of their arms. He kicked the one Putty in the stomach, followed by the other. He smacked them together before flipping them over on their backs. He showed much satisfaction.

A Putty pounced on Billy from behind and shoved him into the lockers. It rammed itself against him. It gave him multiple punches to his stomach, relishing at his groaning. He managed to get his hands free and jammed his thumbs into its eyes. It rubbed at them frantically. He delivered four uppercuts to its stomach before delivering a roundhouse kick to its chest. It flew backward, crashing into the floor.

"I hope you had a nice flight, Mr. Claybrain," Billy joked.

Four Putties leapt on the Blue Ranger and began pounding on him with their fists. Trini rushed in and kicked them, freeing him. The first Putty aimed its foot at her stomach, only for it to be caught in her hand. She shoved it off to the side, which made it stumble. She swept its feet out from underneath it with a swing of her arm.

The second Putty grabbed the Yellow Ranger from behind, wrapping its arms around her. She went backward, slamming it against the lockers and causing it to lose its grip on her. She saw the third Putty running at her and opened a locker door. It hit its head on it and fell on its back. Its legs and arms spread out eagle style.

The fourth Putty ambushed Trini from the side and punched her in the stomach multiple times. She shoved it away from her. She performed a series of kicks and punches to its stomach and chest. It became angry and slammed the back of its fist into her face. It headbutted her in a rough manner before grabbing her arm to knee her in the side. She elbowed it in the head, which made it lose its grip on her. She kicked its feet out from underneath it. He joined her side.

"I have a feeling this hallway is going to be littered with clay," Billy said.

Trini giggled. "Oh, yeah."

Suddenly, Scorpina punched Billy and Trini in their backs, knocking them down on their knees. She looked down at them struggling to get up.

"You just forgot a very important rule, Power Twerps," Scorpina leered. "Never turn your back on your enemy!"

Scorpina gave a hard kick to Billy's stomach and shoved him on his side with her foot. She repeated her actions with Trini. She shot fire from his fingertips at them when they made it to their feet. It hit them hard and threw them backward. She approached them as they crashed into the floor. She charged her sword with lightning and sent it into them. They cried out in pain. She laughed in much joy.

"That's it, crybabies!" Scorpina called. "Yell it out!"

Just then, Jason rushed in and rammed himself into Scorpina, knocking her away from his friends. She regained her footing just in time to see his fist coming for her face and blocked it with her arm. She chopped him in the neck and shoved him down the hallway leading toward the front doors. She formed a fireball in her armed hand to throw it at him. He was hit and flew backward. He collided with the floor very hard.

Scorpina came closer to Jason as he struggled to stand. She charged her sword full of lightning and tossed it his way. The lightning struck him in the chest, sending him flying and crashing through the doors. The glass shattered into pieces. He hit the pavement hard. He got on his knees, but he felt her shove him on his side with her foot.

"Aw! The Red Ranger has fallen and can't get up!" Scorpina taunted, giving a sharp nod. "That's right!"

Scorpina charged her sword with much lightning. Zack flipped through the air and dropkicked her away from Jason. He landed gracefully and stood in front of his friend defensively.

"You're only who will be falling around here!" Zack shouted in fierceness.

Scorpina snarled. "Why, you!"

Scorpina threw her lightning at the Black Ranger, missing when he jumped upward. He headed her him and performed another dropkick to his chest. She went flying and collided with a tree. She fell on her stomach, but she recovered quickly to see him coming toward her. She punched him in the face, knocking him back. She wrapped her hand around his throat to choke him.

Jason pulled Scorpina off Zack and gave her two punches to the face. He ducked at her swinging her sword at his head. He did two palm strikes to the chin after returning to his full height. He jumped over her and bounced off the tree. He kicked her in the back, sending her barreling into a charging Putty. They fell into a heap on the pavement. He landed softly as Zack came to his side.

"Yeah! A spare!" Jason shouted in delight.

"What a spare it was," Zack said, forming a fist. He and Jason saw six Putties running their way and went to fight them.

Kim jumped as a Putty swung its arm at her feet. She punched it in the head. Garbling angrily, it attempted to grab her, only for her to block it by holding up her arm. She gritted her teeth as she took hold of its wrist with both hands. She twirled it around four times before releasing her hold on it. It hit a tree sideways, falling on its stomach.

"I hope the tree said hi to you when you met it!" Kim blurted out joyfully. "Trees love Putties!"

Without warning, Kim was punched in the back by Dragontor. She fell on her knees and looked up at him.

"I think trees love Power Rangers even more!" Dragontor said, grabbing the Pink Ranger's arm and forcing her to her feet. He took hold of her throat. "In fact, I think you should go meet one right now!"

The dragon threw Kim into another tree. She fell on her stomach with a grunt. She kicked him in the side when he came up to her. She jumped to her feet to deliver a series of uppercuts to his neck. She backhanded across the cheek, but it didn't faze him that much. He swung his tail at her feet, tripping her. She ended up on her back. He rushed his elbow downward, only to miss when she rolled aside.

Kim got up and kicked Dragontor in the stomach twice. He jumped upward and chopped her in the neck. Kim struck him in the chin with multiple bear strikes. He swung his arm at her, missing when she backflipped. She blocked a punch from him by holding up her arm. She jumped over him and bounced off a tree. She dropkicked him in the back, which sent him crashing into a van and denting its hood. She watched him fall to the pavement.

Kim was kicked the back by a Putty. She stumbled forward, but she regained her footing. She turned around and slammed the heel of her boot into its head. This knocked it on its back. Lightning hit her in the back. She flew forward, colliding with the ground very hard. She looked up to see Dragontor approaching her.

Kim got to her feet and rushed her fist forward, but Dragontor blocked it by holding up his arm. He took hold of her wrist and headbutted her twice. He jabbed his beak into her head after letting go of her. He struck her in the stomach with three hard kicks, laughing at her groaning. He delivered two rough punches to her head.

Dragontor revved up his hand with lightning. He sent it into Kim, letting out a small growl. She screamed in much pain. He ceased his assault on her. He listened to her moans and watched her roll over on her back. He grabbed her throat and began choking her. She took hold of his wrists while struggling against his grasp.

Jason and Billy grabbed the dragon's arms and pulled him away from Kim. Dragontor freed himself from their grasp. He blew fireballs from his nostrils. Jason and Billy were hit hard. They flew backward, crashing into a truck. They fell on their stomachs. Four Putties approached them. They beat on them with their fists while gibbering and garbling loudly. They took turns kicking and punching them.

Dragontor saw Zack and Trini sneaking up behind him in the corner of his eye. He formed two energy balls in his hands. He spun around and threw them at his enemies. They got hit hard in their shoulders. They fell to their knees. They looked up at him. He charged his hands with lightning. He directed it around them and into their bodies. They let out agonized cries. They ended up on their stomachs. He emitted a malicious laugh.

"It is so much fun having roasted Rangers for a snack," Dragontor commented with much eagerness.

"It sure is, my friend," Scorpina agreed as she joined his side. "Now, let's roast them some more."

Scorpina headed for Jason, Billy, and Kim, as did Dragontor with Zack and Trini. They proceeded to fight their enemies. Squatt and Baboo continued to cheer them on.

00000

On the Lunar Palace's balcony four minutes later, Rita made a slight adjustment to the Repulsascope. Goldar and Finster stood near her. She looked into it. She saw Dragontor and Scorpina shove the Rangers away from them. They formed fireballs in their hands and threw them at the ground in front of their enemies. The fireballs exploded and knocked Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kim off their feet. She laughed gleefully and looked at the scientist and golden warrior.

"We are winning the fight!" Rita shrieked and pumped her fist.

"That is wonderful, my queen," Finster said.

"I say you should make Dragontor and Scorpina grow right now," Goldar insisted eagerly. "I want to see the zords fight them so badly that I can taste it."

"I feel the same way. I will do that right now," Rita said and approached the railing. She took hold of her wand with her other hand. "Magic wand, make Dragontor and Scorpina grow!"

Rita threw her wand to Earth. It hit the ground, causing Dragontor and Scorpina grow to giant size. She morphed into her monster form. They looked down at the Rangers, evil laughs leaving their mouths.

"Hey, Rangers!" Scorpina snarled. "How do you like my looks now?"

"I wish we could stick around, my friends, but we have a certain downtown area to wreck," Dragontor said.

Scorpina gave the team a wave. "We'll see you later!"

Scorpina and Dragontor teleported away along with Squatt and Baboo. The Rangers looked at each other with much uncertainty.

"We can't let them do any damage to downtown!" Trini blurted out fearfully.

"Okay! Let's do it!" Jason commanded.

The Rangers looked toward the sky with much determination and ferocity. They reached for it.

"We need Dinozord Power now!" the Rangers called.

The Dinozords arrived very quickly and emitted their battle calls. They were very eager to fight. The Rangers leapt into their respective cockpits.

"Log on!" Jason called.

"Zack here! Ready for action!" Zack shouted.

"Billy! All systems go!" Billy summoned.

"Trini! Ready to rock!" Trini yelled.

"You monsters are finished!" Kim said.

"Come on! We have more monster ass to kick!" Jason growled fiercely.

The Dinozords raised their heads to the sky and unleashed their battle calls again. They teleported to Downtown Angel Grove.


	51. Downtown Duel and Observations

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-one of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter features more action in the form of the Dinozords battling Dragontor and Scorpina. Zordon and Alpha return after being absent for a while. I enjoyed doing the battle scene so much. I had been looking forward to featuring a giant Scorpina in a confrontation against the Dinozords for a long time. The Megazord will appear in the next chapter. A smutty scene involving Tommy/Kim will be coming very soon. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 51: Downtown Duel/Observations

Dragontor and Scorpina appeared in the middle of Downtown Angel Grove. Squatt and Baboo took refuge on top of a tall building. They watched their friends wander between the buildings. People got out of their vehicles and ran for their lives. They screamed in incredible fear. They went into buildings to take shelter in their steel-reinforced concrete basements. Squatt and Baboo laughed with great excitement.

"It gives me great joy to see humans running for their lives," Squatt said and pumped his fists.

"Me too," Baboo responded. "I would love to fight alongside our comrades, but I think watching a fight is much better."

"I feel the same way," Squatt commented and clapped twice.

Dragontor and Scorpina observed people scurrying in every direction underneath them. Sinister chuckles came out of their mouths.

"Yes! Run, you pathetic humans!" Scorpina shouted fiercely.

"What good will it do? You can't escape!" Dragontor growled while swinging his tail from side to side.

She snorted. "Come on! I want to have a little fun!"

He balled his hand into a fist. "I like fun!"

Dragontor and Scorpina fired their eye beams at six abandoned vehicles, making them explode. People ducked to avoid the fire. They resumed their run for safety.

"Let's do that again!" Dragontor blurted out.

"Yeah!" Scorpina agreed gleefully.

All of a sudden, laser blasts struck the duo in their chests. They looked up to see the Dinozords gathered in between two buildings.

"Guess who, you ugly monsters!" Jason yelled.

"Rangers! How nice of you to joy the party!" Dragontor sneered while holding up his hands.

"It'll be a huge party, Mr. Spikes! We promise you that!" Kim retorted, pointing her finger at the dragon.

"You'll regret you ever messed with the Power Rangers!" Zack said in much defiance.

"Now, it's time to take you and your buddies down!" Billy said.

"That's what you think, Power Brats!" Scorpina roared and pointed her pincher at the Dinozords. "Take this!"

Scorpina shot energy from her pincher, as did Dragontor with fireballs from his nostrils. The Dinozords went in different directions, causing the fireballs and energy to miss. They headed toward their enemies. Dragontor and Scorpina responded in kind. The Tyrannosaurus aimed a swing of its tail at the dragon's head. He caught it in his hands and threw it aside. This caused it to spin around. He punched it in the chest. He slammed its fist into its jaw, causing sparks to erupt from it.

The Tyrannosaurus roared in anger and bit the dragon in the shoulder. It rammed its head into the other one. It delivered two lefts and a right. It tried to punch him in the beak, but he deflected it with his hand. He aimed his tail spikes at and fired them. It swung its tail, sending them right back to him. He was hit in the chest and stomach. He fell down, yet he recovered quickly. He curled his hands into fists. The streets were clear of any people.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Dragontor snarled. "Get a little taste of fire!"

Dragontor blew fire from his mouth. The Tyrannosaurus was hit in the face and chest. Sparks exploded from both areas. He made a swing of his tail. He struck it in the shoulder. He shot his eye lasers, scoring hits in the mouth and arms. Jason grunted as the cockpit sparked.

"Damn. This guy is even tougher than before!" Jason yelled in frustration.

"You got that right!" Dragontor shouted fiercely and snorted fire. He continued to duel with his quarry.

Scorpina swung her sword at the Pterodactyl. She missed when it flew upward. It performed a spin in midair and shot its twin laser cannons. They hit her in the mouth and shoulder. She stumbled, yet she remained on her feet. She walked forward three paces, curling her lips into a snarl.

"Is that all you've got, Kimberly?" Scorpina asked, flaring her nostrils.

"There's plenty more where that came from, Scorpina!" Kim yelled in determination.

The Pterodactyl fired its eye lasers at Scorpina in which they struck her in the chest. It aimed for the same area a second time. Unfortunately, she vanquished the blasts with lightning fired from her pincher. She threw out her stinger and wrapped it around her target. She drained some of its power. Kim screamed in agony. Scorpina threw it aside. It crashed into the street. It slid a long distance before coming to a stop next to a burning car. It screeched painfully. It powered down.

Scorpina made her way toward the Dinozord, an evil chuckle leaving her mouth. Kim pounded on the console frustratingly. Suddenly, the Pterodactyl powered up. It flew into the air. It came around and headed for Scorpina. It went past her, its wing hitting her in the stomach. It went higher, doing a spin in midair. It flew faster toward its target. She caught it in her hands and tossed it aside. It crashed again. She was about to approach it when the Mastodon rammed its head into her side. She stumbled sideways, but she regained her footing. She glared at it.

"You won't touch Kim, Scorpina, not if I have anything to do with it!" Zack shouted with ferocity.

Scorpina hissed. "How dare you! Have a little lightning!"

Scorpina shot lightning from her pincher. The Mastodon moved aside, which caused it to miss. It charged at her, slamming its head into her chest. She stumbled backward, yet she remained on her feet. It fired missiles from its trunk. Every one of them struck her. It sprayed freezing mist. She became frozen in place.

The Mastodon shot more missiles from its trunk. Scorpina was struck every time. She fell down, but she managed to shake free of the ice. It was about to attempt another charge when Dragontor rushed in and kicked it on its side. He and his friend came together. They tossed lightning at their target. It sparked badly as it was hit. It emitted a painful trumpet. Zack yelled at the cockpit exploding.

"Electrifying, isn't it, Zack?" Scorpina cackled.

Just then, laser blasts hit the duo in their sides. They turned to see the Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger racing toward them with their tail cannons pointing at them.

"How about you two deal with us next?" Billy called.

"That's right!" Trini agreed with a sharp nod. "Here is more of your own medicine!"

The Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger fired their cannons again. The lasers hit the dragon and the scorpion-woman in their shoulders. They knocked them down. The villains got right back up. They filled their hands with much energy and tossed it at the Dinozords, only to miss when they scattered in different directions.

The Triceratops came at Scorpina from the side. It shot out its horns, the chains wrapping around her. It came to a stop and pulled backward roughly. It managed to bring her down. She shook the chains loose enough for them to fall off. She got back up and charged at her prey. She kicked it, knocking it on top of a pile of cars. It moaned in agony. She fired energy from her pincher, hitting it very hard. Billy screamed as the cockpit sparked badly. She emitted a sinister cackle.

The Saber-toothed Tiger raced toward Dragontor. It shot its tail cannon, striking him in the shoulder. It returned to its regular position. He blew fire at it. It jumped off to the side. It landed lightly and resumed charging at him. It leapt at him, landing on him. It bit him in the shoulder in which it caused sparks to erupt from that area. He took hold of it and threw it off. It made a soft landing. It snarled fiercely and charged at it again.

The Saber-toothed Tiger performed another leap at Dragontor. Scorpina jumped in front of him, catching it. She threw it away. It landed on its side, an agonized roar coming from its mouth. She approached it and filled her hand and pincher with lightning. She sent it into the Dinozord. It sparked very badly. Trini screamed at the cockpit blowing up.

Without warning, the Tyrannosaurus charged in and shoved Scorpina away with its head. She stumbled sideways, nearly losing her footing. She snarled and tossed her stinger at her enemy. She gasped when it was caught in its hand. The Dinozord pulled her forward. It swung its tail at her, getting her in the shoulder. It got another hit in the same area. It fired its eye lasers. She absorbed it into her sword. She threw it back at her prey, laughing as it was hit in the side.

Scorpina jumped upward, swinging her sword as she headed for the Tyrannosaurus. She got a hit in its neck just after landing. She landed two rights and a left on it. She attempted another throw of her stinger. She managed to wrap it around her opponent. She sent a good deal of lightning into it, making it spark badly. Jason yelped when the cockpit sparked quite a bit.

"Shit. Scorpina is much more dangerous as a giant!" Jason blurted out and banged the console in much frustration.

Scorpina pulled her stinger back. She swung her sword three times, scoring a hit on her target each time. The Tyrannosaurus bit her in the shoulder. She shoved it away from her. It made a swing of its tail at her feet. She jumped over it, barely avoiding it. She leapt into the air. She performed a dropkick to its chest, forcing it back. She landed gracefully and did three uppercuts to its neck. It rammed its head into her chest, knocking her down.

Without warning, Dragontor grabbed the Tyrannosaurus from behind. He wrapped his arms around it. He tightened his grip on it, relishing at its roaring in pain. He threw it as hard he could. It went flying. It collided with the street and slid a short distance before coming to a stop next to a pile of cars. It rolled out of the way, as he attempted to step on it. It jumped up and aimed a swing of its tail at its enemy's head.

Dragontor caught the tail, throwing it aside. This caused the Tyrannosaurus to spin around. It scored a punch to the face before slamming the back of its fist on his chest. He backhanded it across the chest hard, which made it move backward. He revved his hand up with lightning. He sent into it, laughing evilly as it roared in much agony.

Suddenly, the Saber-toothed Tiger leapt through the air and landed on Dragontor's back. It bit his shoulder. He roared ferociously and grabbed it. He threw it over his head. It performed a front flip. It landed gracefully. It turned toward the dragon and rushed at it. It moved its tail into an aiming position. It fired two shots, scoring hits in the beak and arm.

The Saber-toothed Tiger performed another leap. Unfortunately, an energy wave struck it in the side, throwing it to the ground. Scorpina appeared with her pincher outstretched. She approached it. She gave it a hard kick to the stomach. Sparks exploded from that area. She did two punches to its head. She raised her sword high, bringing it downward in a rapid motion.

Just then, the Pterodactyl flew past the scorpion-woman. Its wing hit her in the side. This caused her to drop her sword. She threw out her stinger, missing when its target went downward. It gained altitude and turned around. It shot its eye lasers. They struck her in the chest, forcing her back. It headed toward the ground. It used its wing to sweep her feet out from underneath her. She found herself on her back.

"Oh, that went well," Scorpina grumbled sarcastically.

The Pterodactyl went higher into the sky. It did a spin in midair and headed for Scorpina as she got up with a loud groan. Just then, Dragontor flipped through the air, catching it. He landed lightly and heaved it as hard as he could. It crashed into a crane, knocking it over. It landed on a car, flattening it completely. It emitted a painful screech.

Dragontor was struck in the side by lasers and missiles. He turned to see the Mastodon and the Triceratops coming his way. The former sprayed its freezing mist. The latter shot out its horns. He jumped out of the way. He rolled to his feet. He revved up his hands with lightning and directed it around the Dinozords. It struck the ground next to them. Debris flew into the air. It hit them, which knocked them on their sides.

"I love the sight of knocked-over zords in the afternoon!" Dragontor cheered. "Yes, I do!"

Dragontor saw the Tyrannosaurus coming at him. It swung its tail at him. He rolled out of the way. He got back to his feet. They turned around to face each other. It tried to punch him, but he caught its fist in his hand. It attempted another punch, only to get the same result. He jabbed his beak into its shoulder before shoving it away. He fired his arm spikes. He got successful hits every time.

The Tyrannosaurus shot its eye lasers at the dragon. He rolled into a ball, which deflected them. He stood up and approached his target. He blocked a swing of its arm and took hold of it with both hands. He twirled it around three times before letting go of it. It stumbled sideways. It tripped and fell on a truck. This flattened the truck.

The Tyrannosaurus got back on its feet. It charged toward Dragontor, only to be ambushed by Scorpina. She swung her sword multiple times, getting one hit after the other. She grabbed its tail and lifted it into the air. She spotted the Pterodactyl coming her way. She slammed the Tyrannosaurus into the Pterodactyl and knocked it away. She tossed the Dinozord aside. She fired lightning from her pincher at the Mastodon, Triceratops, and the Saber-toothed Tiger as they headed for her. They were hit hard and fell down.

"Have a taste of this!" Scorpina hissed.

The duo fired lightning at the Dinozords. Their targets exploded with many sparks. The Rangers screamed at their cockpits sparking greatly.

"Damn it! We are not faring well against these two at all!" Billy yelled frantically.

"They've done so much damage already!" Trini cried.

Jason became determined as he breathed heavily. "We have to keep fighting our enemies, guys!"

Kim clenched her teeth. "Jason is right. Giving up won't do us any good."

The Dinozords managed to recover. Dragontor and Scorpina dug their feet through the ground. They charged at their targets. He went after the Tyrannosaurus and the Pterodactyl. She dealt with the Mastodon, the Triceratops, and the Saber-toothed Tiger.

00000

Rita looked at Earth through the Repulsascope on the Lunar Palace's balcony. Goldar and Finster stood near her. She saw a number of students and teachers hiding in the church. She could see Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat keeping them calm. She chuckled warmly and looked at the scientist and the golden warrior.

"Tommy and the new students are helping keep their classmates and teachers calm," Rita announced.

"Dragontor, Scorpina, and Putties did well in fighting him without giving anything away," Goldar replied proudly.

"It's not easy fighting monsters without Ranger powers. That's for sure," Finster added, holding up his hands.

"No, it is not," Rita agreed and cleared her throat. "I have to say I was impressed with the fighting skills of the new students. They had little trouble with the Putties, but Dragontor and Scorpina were more than a match for them. They were wise to flee to that church after they and Tommy stopped Putties from beating five girls up. He went with them."

"It's better to get going than let anyone become suspicious of you," Goldar commented truthfully.

"That's right," Rita agreed.

"Oh, yes," Finster said with a slow nod. "By the way, Rita, I think you should check to see how Dragontor and Scorpina are doing against the Rangers in their zords." He smiled.

"That is exactly what I will do," Rita responded very eagerly. "I am sure they are doing very well against them, especially Scorpina."

Rita turned the Repulsascope west a little bit. She looked into it, seeing Dragontor lift the Tyrannosaurus into the air by its tail. She watched him look toward the Pterodactyl flying his way. He slammed the Tyrannosaurus into it, sending it crashing into a crane. He twirled the Dinozord around four times before letting go of it. The Tyrannosaurus landed in the middle of a parking lot. It crushed a number of vehicles. She squealed in great glee and pulled away.

"Dragontor just dealt the Tyrannosaurus and the Pterodactyl a hard blow!" Rita yelled and pumped a fist.

"That is great, my queen," Finster answered happily.

Goldar tossed his sword to his other hand. "Check Scorpina out now. I want to know how much damage she is dishing out on the other zords."

Rita became annoyed. "I am, Goldar. Keep your armor on."

Rita moved the Repulsascope east a tiny bit. She gazed into it to see Scorpina wrapping her stinger around the Mastodon. Scorpina jolted it with a good amount of lightning. She pulled her stinger back before kicking the Mastodon on its side. She looked toward the Triceratops and Saber-toothed Tiger coming toward her. She shot lightning from her pincher and directed it around them. It struck the ground and exploded on impact. This threw debris into the air. It landed on the Dinozords, which knocked them down. Rita shrieked in delight and turned to Goldar and Finster.

"Scorpina just dealt the Mastodon, the Triceratops, and the Saber-toothed Tiger even harder blows!" Rita blurted out.

"Wonderful!" Goldar growled with great joy.

"It warms my heart to hear that," Finster said in a gentle voice. "You chose the right time to bring Scorpina back to our ranks."

Rita chuckled sinisterly. "I have little doubt she and Dragontor will inflict serious damage to the zords. If they don't destroy them outright, that is."

"Serious damage is better than no damage at all," Goldar commented and emitted a malicious growl.

Finster touched his temples. "Oh, yes."

Rita moved her neck and shoulders with a grimace. She inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly.

"I remember when we learned about the legendary Power Coins. I was interested in having a Power Ranger of my own. I sent my warriors to find them. Zordon's warriors managed to get to the first five Power Coins and their Dinozords," Rita hissed bitterly. "That pissed me off to no end."

"Nobody can blame you for feeling that way, Empress Rita," Finster whispered sympathetically.

"Brutus and I found the Green Power Coin, the Dragon Dagger, and the Dragonzord. We were so overjoyed that we couldn't contain ourselves," Goldar said, laughing as he remembered that day.

"I was just as overjoyed when you two presented the Power Coin and the Dragon Dagger to me," Rita added, giggling to herself. "You brought me to the harbor that would one day become Angel Grove Harbor. As it turned out, anyone could use the Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord. I was eager to use it to cause mayhem. I had you summon it to wreak havoc on the western coast of North America. It killed many animals and humans. Of course, Zordon and his army managed to stop it. I wanted to find a wielder for the Green Power Coin. Unfortunately, it didn't happen until ten thousand years later when I saw Tommy compete against Jason in the Martial Arts Expo last week."

"It was the perfect time because we had been dealt one too many defeats by the Power Rangers," Goldar responded, growling fiercely.

"I am confident we will defeat the Rangers," Rita said and clenched her teeth. "It doesn't matter when. I just want to defeat them. They've been a thorn in my side for too long."

"The same goes for me, my queen," Goldar agreed and raised his sword high. "The Rangers deserve to suffer."

"They shall suffer greatly for humiliating me," Rita yelled and emitted a loud cackle. She peered into the Repulsascope to watch the unfolding battle once more.

00000

Zordon and Alpha watched Dragontor swing his tail at the Tyrannosaurus and hit it on the Command Center's Viewing Globe. They saw him lift it above his head and throw it into a building. The building was destroyed. Dragontor caught the Pterodactyl as it flew at him. He tossed it aside. Scorpina shot lightning from her pincher at the Mastodon, the Triceratops, and the Saber-toothed Tiger. It hit them hard. Alpha waved his arms about. He looked very panicky.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! The Rangers aren't doing well against Dragontor and Scorpina at all!" Alpha cried frantically.

 _"There is no doubt in my mind Scorpina was eager to engage in battle with the Rangers right away,"_ Zordon boomed. _"She is more aggressive than I remember."_

"Since her aggression is combined with Dragontor's, that means they can inflict even more damage than he did with Dragonzord fighting alongside him," Alpha muttered.

 _"Exactly,"_ Zordon agreed.

Alpha winced when Dragontor and Scorpina hit the Dinozords with a large amount of lightning. The strikes caused them to explode with multiple sparks. He couldn't bear to watch anymore and walked toward Zordon. He made eye contact with him.

"It is so hard watching the Rangers get pummeled by our enemies, Zordon," Alpha said regretfully. "I hate feeling so helpless."

 _"I understand your frustration, but there's not anything we can do for the Rangers right now. All we can do is hope they make it through this battle,"_ Zordon boomed.

Alpha faced the Viewing Globe once more. "With the way it's going, it doesn't look good at all."

Zordon sighed. _"Still, we can't lose hope."_

Alpha cringed as Dragontor gave the Dinozords a bolt of lightning. The hit was followed by Scorpina throwing fire at them. He turned around to face Zordon again.

"When the Dragonzord and Dragontor took on the Dinozords, they were a very formidable team. They did a lot of damage to them. It took several days for the zords to be repaired and restored to full power," Alpha commented honestly. "Even when the team defeated the Dragonzord without Jason, the zords still took a lot of hits." He sighed.

 _"It is incredible the Dragonzord operated so well after being out of commission for ten thousand years,"_ Zordon responded. _"What I find interesting is the Green Ranger had it attack a forest instead of Angel Grove."_

"In my view, he just chose that place at random," Alpha said, giving a shrug. "The same goes for him and Dragontor choosing to attack the abandoned warehouse district instead of an area in the middle of downtown."

 _"I do recall Rita's minions attacking places at random from time to time during the first invasion of Earth,"_ Zordon admitted. _"It was usually to alleviate boredom. Villains do get bored sitting around their base."_

"That's true, but that doesn't mean we aren't on guard in this case," Alpha whispered seriously.

 _"Of course not,"_ Zordon agreed.

"Whoever Rita chose to be her Green Ranger is one of the most skilled fighters I have ever seen. He defeated all of the Rangers single-handedly during their first confrontation," Alpha mumbled dejectedly. "His attack on them in the Megazord caught them completely off-guard."

 _"It was just like the attack on the school. It was the place the Rangers least expected to be a target for Rita and her minions,"_ Zordon answered, sighing heavily.

"I know. Most of the students and teachers got out of the building safely. Some did take shelter inside," Alpha pointed out.

 _"There is no doubt in my mind all of them have emerged from their hiding places,"_ Zordon said matter-of-factly.

"I agree," Alpha said, nodding. "We can be grateful no one got hurt there."

 _"Mm-hmm,"_ Zordon said, blinking twice. _"That is always a concern of ours. Sometimes, civilian injury can't be avoided."_

Alpha faced the Viewing Globe again. He made his way to it and lowered his arms. He and Zordon watched Dragontor and Scorpina shoot red beams from their fingers at the Dinozords. The beams missed when they scattered in different directions.

"Hang in there, Rangers. You can come out on top. Zordon and I have faith in you," Alpha whispered hopefully. He and Zordon continued to watch the unfolding battle.


	52. Vicious Brawling

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-two of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter features more action in the battle involving the Dinozords. The Megazord appears in it. I had so much fun having the Megazord fight Dragontor and Scorpina. It's been a long time in coming, but it was worth it. It is possible Tommy and Kim will have a smutty scene in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 52: Vicious Brawling

Scorpina punched the Tyrannosaurus in the chest. She kicked it in the same spot. She delivered three lefts and four rights to it. She was about to hit it in the head with her sword when it held up its arm and blocked it. It punched her in the stomach. It fired its eye beams at her. She was hit hard and fell down, only to get up quickly. She shook her head.

"Nice try, Red Ranger," Scorpina growled.

The Tyrannosaurus threw a punch. Unfortunately, the scorpion-woman caught its fist in her hand. It tried with the other, but it got the same result. He gave it a hard headbutt, which knocked it back. It went sideways as it regained its footing. She threw out her stinger. She wrapped it around its head. She sent a large amount of lightning into it. Jason cried out in much agony. She pulled her stinger away. She cackled.

"It appears you loved my stinger," Scorpina taunted and formed an energy ball in her hand. "How about we play ball?"

Scorpina tossed the ball. The Tyrannosaurus was hit in the chest and had sparks explode from there. She punched it in the head and stomach. She performed four uppercuts to the neck. She slammed the back of her fist in the same area. She threw two more energy balls at it. It sparked with each hit it took. She swung her sword four times. She got a successful hit every time. She punched it in one shoulder, followed by the other. She shoved it away. It lost its footing. It fell on three cars, flattening them.

Scorpina was about to make her way toward the Tyrannosaurus when lasers hit her in the face. She spotted the Pterodactyl flying her way. It flew past her. Its wing sliced through her stomach. This made sparks come from it. It spun in midair. It headed back toward her. She turned around, a soft growl escaping her lips. She tossed out her stinger, knocking it away. It crashed and knocked Kim out of her seat.

Two lasers and two missiles struck Scorpina in the back, causing her to groan. She jumped around, seeing the Mastodon, the Triceratops, and the Saber-toothed Tiger come toward her. Lightning hit the ground around them. It exploded and threw debris into the air. The debris slammed onto the Dinozords in which it knocked them down. Zack, Billy, and Trini yelled as their cockpits blew up. Dragontor walked to her side.

"Hey, I couldn't let them get you, could I?" Dragontor asked.

"Thanks," Scorpina said gratefully.

The Tyrannosaurus charged toward the duo. Dragontor slammed his tail against its stomach. This brought it to a halt. He held his arm to block a punch from him. It delivered two rights and a left. It attempted to swing its tail, only for him to knock it away with his hand. This caused it to spin around. He shoved it away. The other Dinozords recovered and joined it. She fired energy from her pincher, as did he with fireballs from his nose. The Dinozords were hit full force. The Power Rangers cried out at their cockpits sparkling badly. They struggled to stay in their seats.

"Shit! The combination of the Dragontor and Scorpina is even worse than that of him and the Dragonzord!" Zack blurted out irritatingly.

"Rita knows which warriors to send down at what time," Kim muttered, shuddering badly.

"Talk about smart planning," Billy commented.

"Yeah," Trini agreed.

"We can't fight this way anymore. It is time for Megazord Power!" Jason commanded firmly. "Power up your crystals!"

The Rangers took the Power Coins out of their Morphers and turned them into their Power Crystals. Jason inserted his.

"Two, one, power up!" Billy, Zack, Kim, and Trini called and inserted theirs.

"Okay!" Jason yelled. "Go for it!"

The Dinozords came together to form tank mode. It fired its guns while speeding toward its targets. Dragontor and Scorpina groaned at being hit in their heads and legs. They took three steps forward. They formed fireballs in their hands and tossed them at their quarry. They laughed when they hit it roughly. The Rangers yelled out as the cockpit blew up.

"That does it. Switch to Megazord Battle Mode now!" Jason shouted with much ferocity.

Tank mode became battle mode. The Megazord went into a fighting stance. The team looked very determined.

"How about the Megazord gives you a whipping you will never forget?" Jason yelled and clenched his teeth.

"You are the ones who need a whipping!" Dragontor retorted defiantly.

Scorpina hissed. "You are about to get a big one!"

Dragontor and Scorpina charged at the Megazord. They threw punches, as they got closer to it. It held up its hands, catching their fists. It flipped them over on their backs. They jumped to their feet and kicked it in the back. It stumbled forward, but it didn't fall. It turned around to see them charging at it. It deflected their punches with its hands. He attempted to give it a right, but it punched him in between the eyes. It headbutted her when she tried to grab its head. It shot its forehead beam twice. They struck them in their chests. They stumbled and fell on top of a crane.

"We are rolling now!" Kim shouted in eagerness.

"Morphin'!" Zack said.

The Megazord went toward Dragontor, who got up. He gave it a punch to the neck. He went for the same area, only to be blocked by its arm. He received a kick to the groin. He became angry and filled his hands with lightning. He tossed it toward its opponent, hitting it in the chest, stomach, and sides. It stumbled without falling. It approached him to give him a punch to the nose. It grabbed his arm. It twirled him around five times before releasing its hold on him. He tripped over a crane and landed on his back on the other side of it.

"Dragontor fell and can't get up once again," Jason taunted.

Dragontor rose to his feet. "Not this time! Look out behind you!"

Suddenly, Scorpina grabbed the Megazord from behind. She wrapped her arms around it very tightly. It jammed its elbow into her stomach. This made her lose her hold on it. It spun around and held up its fist. It delivered four punches to her nose. She retaliated with a kick to its back. It stumbled forward, falling on its stomach. She sent her stinger to it. She wrapped it around its body. She delivered a surge of energy to it. Sparks flew from it. The Rangers screamed at the cockpit sparking badly.

"You might as well give up, Rangers! I am more than a match for you!" Scorpina screeched.

Jason snarled. "I don't think so!"

The Megazord jumped to its feet and charged. It rammed itself into Scorpina. This forced her back. She snarled and raced for it with her sword held high. It shot its eye beams at her. They struck her in the sides, stopping her in her tracks. It approached her, raising its fist high. It brought that downward to nail her in the head. Becoming furious, she swung her sword at its feet in which she tripped it. She took hold of its arm, forcing it to its feet.

The Megazord delivered a punch to Scorpina's mouth. She stumbled backward with a frustrated yell. She regained her footing. She tossed four energy balls one after the other. It was hit every time, sparking with each one. It attempted to throw a punch, only for her to catch it in her pincher. She gave it a hard shove. She growled ferociously and tossed her stinger sideways. She hit it in the side of its head. It stumbled and fell on top of two cranes sitting next to each other. It broke them into pieces, sending them flying everywhere. A few shattered the windows of nearby buildings. She laughed in victory while pulling her stinger back. Dragontor came to her side. They laughed at the Megazord struggling to stand.

"You Rangers are so pathetic! You can't even get to your feet!" Dragontor taunted with a soft growl.

"Dragontor and I will make that better for you!" Scorpina added and cackled maliciously. "Oh, yes."

Dragontor and Scorpina fired red beams at the ground in front of the Megazord. The beams hit it and exploded. Debris flew into the air and landed on the Megazord. This knocked it on its back. Squatt and Baboo cheered wildly.

"That's it!" Squatt yelled gleefully.

"Sock it to them, my friends!" Baboo added with a snicker.

Sparks flew from the Megazord's forehead. The Rangers yelled at sparks exploding in the cockpit.

"Damn. The beating they are giving us is very vicious!" Billy screamed.

"We need some help now!" Kim blurted out in a frantic voice.

Trini swallowed hard. "We sure do."

Zack breathed heavily. "Yeah."

"Then I will call for it," Jason said and shifted his attention to the sky. "I call for the Power Sword!"

The Power Sword came down from the sky. The Megazord caught it and jumped upward. Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim cheered. They became more determined.

"How about you take on us with the Power Sword?" Jason called in much defiance.

"Such defiance, young ones. I have to admit that I admire you," Scorpina leered.

Dragontor blew fire from his nostrils. "You can't beat us with that sword! Here we come!"

The duo raced toward the Megazord, as did it with them. It made a swing of its sword, getting hits in their stomachs. It attempted another strike, only for Scorpina to block it with her sword. Dragontor swung its tail. He scored a hit in the side. He aimed his tail and wrist spikes. He fired them. It sparked with every hit it took. The Rangers yelled at the cockpit blowing up.

Dragontor shot his tail and wrist spikes again, only for the Megazord to deflect them by swinging its sword. They hit him and Scorpina. This caused them to stumble backward somewhat. She hissed in anger. She rushed at it. It stopped her in her tracks with a punch to the chest. It swung its sword three times. It scored a hit with each one.

The Megazord charged its sword with energy and threw it at Scorpina. She was hit hard in the chest. Dragontor charged at it, only to be stopped with another round of energy hitting him in the head. It approached them. It made four swings of its sword. It struck both of them twice in their shoulders and stomachs. The Rangers laughed delightfully.

"Yeah! We are really rolling!" Trini yelled.

The Megazord fired another forehead energy beam. It repeated its action with its eye beams. Dragontor and Scorpina were hit hard. They went toward it. They delivered a double punch, knocking it back. It made another swing of its sword, hitting them in their stomachs. They kicked it in its sides. It stumbled backward, barely regaining its footing.

Scorpina slammed her fist into side of the Megazord's head. She delivered three uppercuts to its neck before kicking it in the stomach. She tossed energy at it. She cheered at scoring a hit in the shoulder. She rammed her mouth into one. She did the same to the other. She delivered four punches to the forehead and backhanded it across the cheek. She raised her sword high, bringing it downward in a swift stroke. It held up the Power Sword, catching it. They struggled to gain the upper hand.

"You might as well stop struggling against me, Rangers!" Scorpina snarled and narrowed her eyes at her opponent. "I am stronger than you are!"

"Sure, you are," Jason said sarcastically.

The Megazord threw its sword upward. It hit Scorpina's with enough force to make her move back. It shoved her with its foot. She rushed at it with a ferocious roar. It hit her in the face with the back of its fist. This stopped her in her tracks. It swung its sword at her stomach, getting a strike. It made three more swings. It scored one successful hit after the other. It jabbed the hilt into the side of her neck. She fell on her knees. She jumped upward and formed fireballs in her hand and pincher. She threw them at it, only for it to send them back to her with a swing of its sword.

Without warning, Dragontor spun the Megazord around. He jammed his fist and beak into its forehead. It stumbled a bit without falling. He emitted a loud hiss. He lashed out his tail, hitting it in the stomach. Sparks came from that area. He aimed his arm and tail spikes. He fired them, and they scored a successful hit every time. Sparks erupted from many parts of the Megazord, and it dropped its sword. Squatt and Baboo laughed delightfully.

"Nice work, Dragontor!" Squatt complimented.

"You are really socking it to those pathetic teenagers!" Baboo said.

Squatt squeaked. "Don't stop!"

Baboo shook his head. "No way!"

Dragontor rushed toward the Megazord. He punched it in the stomach with one fist. He repeated his action with the other. He alternated between fists for twenty seconds. He bit it in the shoulder. He did the same to the other. He tripped it with his tail. He grabbed its arm, forcing it to its feet. He slammed the back of his fist into his chest. He did the same to its shoulder. Scorpina approached the sword and picked it up.

"I am so ready to give you some trouble, Rangers!" Scorpina called, a loud cackle leaving her mouth. "Here I come!"

Dragontor stepped aside. Scorpina approached the Megazord and attempted swings at its head with both swords. It moved back, barely avoiding them. It gave her a punch to the nose. It grabbed her mouth and squeezed very hard. She snarled and jabbed the hilts of the swords into the back of its head. This freed her from its grasp. She shoved it away with her foot before holding the swords high above her head.

Scorpina leapt into the air. She headed for the Megazord. She brought the swords downward, as she got closer to it. She scored hits in the shoulders. She landed gracefully. She swung them again, getting more hits on its chests. He performed four more swings. She scored one successful strike after the other. She revved both swords with energy. She crossed them and shot it at her target. The Megazord was hit very hard. It sparked quite a bit. Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kim yelled as the cockpit blew up.

"Shit. We've taken some rough hits!" Billy yelled in alarm.

Jason gritted his teeth. "We have to keep fighting, Billy!"

The Megazord punched Scorpina with one fist. It did the same with the other one. It alternated between them for thirty seconds. It rammed them into her chest, causing her to drop the swords. It picked up its weapon. It approached her, swinging at her head. She grabbed her sword and blocked it. She shot a red beam from her finger. It got a hit in the side. She fired energy from her hand. It was hit directly in its chest, sparks exploding from it.

Dragontor joined Scorpina's side. They rushed at the Megazord with loud roars. They delivered a double punch to its face. It swung its sword at them, only for her to knock it out of its hand with a swing of hers. It threw punches at them, but they caught its fists in their hands. They flipped it over on its back. They slammed their fists against its chest. They did hard kicks to its sides. The Rangers pulled at the controls. Unfortunately, they got no response from them.

"We can't make the controls work, Jason!" Zack blurted out.

"Don't give up, guys!" Jason commanded. "Getting the Megazord on its feet is a must for us!"

The Megazord delivered punches to Dragontor and Scorpina's noses. They flipped backward, landing on their stomachs. They recovered, as did their prey. They tried it kick. It knocked their feet away with its fists. It delivered multiples punches to their stomachs before backhanding them across their cheeks. It took hold of their throats and threw them very hard. They flew through the air. They landed on top of a small building, causing it to cave in.

"It's too bad you two didn't fly higher!" Trini quipped and snickered under her breath.

"You will pay for that, you bastard children!" Scorpina snarled, getting up along with Dragontor.

Dragontor growled. "You can count on it!"

Dragontor went behind Scorpina and took hold of her. He spread his wings and flew into the air. She filled her sword with lightning. She tossed it at the Megazord. She laughed at it being hit in the chest and sparks erupting from there. She made a swing at its head, scoring a hit as he flew her past it. He turned around and headed for it again. She shot energy from her pincher. It was struck in the side.

Dragontor landed close to the Megazord and let go of Scorpina, who moved to his side. He folded his wings against his back. He fired his arm and tail spikes at his target. They hit it, and sparks exploded from it. He and Scorpina blasted it with red energy beams. They cackled at it sparking even more. They clapped gleefully when it stumbled backward. The Rangers screamed at the cockpit blowing up.

The Megazord regained its footing. Dragontor and Scorpina jumped through the air. They rushed their fists forward, hitting it roughly, as they landed. They did five kicks to its chest. They hit it in the same area with two swings of his tail and her stinger. They landed punch after punch on it. They blasted it with lightning from their fingertips. They smirked at sparks erupting from multiple parts of its body.

Dragontor and Scorpina sent more lightning toward their enemy. The Megazord held up its sword to absorb it. It tossed that back to them. They were hit in the face. He jumped through the air. He aimed his fists at its head, hitting it hard. He landed and attempted to punch it, only for it to knock his fist away with a swing of its sword. It swung its sword four times, getting hits on him every time. He narrowed his eyes at it. He moved his tail from side to side twice.

"How does that fit you, you ugly dragon?" Jason yelled and chuckled.

"It didn't fit me well at all!" Dragontor retorted with a smirk. He held up a finger and shook it disapprovingly. "By the way, you forgot to keep your eye on your surroundings!"

Without warning, Scorpina rushed in and shoved the Megazord. It stumbled, barely regaining his footing. Dragontor went behind it and put his arms around it. He tightened his grip on it. He lowered it, throwing it very hard. The Megazord went flying. It crashed into the street on his side, dropping its sword. It got to its knees. He came up to it as it stood up. He punched it in the chest multiple times. He yelled like a maniac.

Dragontor punched the Megazord one last time, which made it go back. It spotted Scorpina coming its way. It struck her in the head with a punch, halting her. It grabbed her mouth. It squeezed that hard. She kicked it in the stomach. She felt its grip loosening. She struck the same area with another kick. This freed her from its grasp. She shot two rounds of lightning at, hitting it both times and making it move backward. She repeated her action with her eye beams. They knocked it down.

The Megazord recovered. It spotted its sword lying next to a burning building and went to pick it up. It made its way toward Scorpina. Unfortunately, Dragontor ambushed it. Dragontor landed multiple punches on it. It made a swing for his head, only for him to block it with his arm. He jabbed his beak into one shoulder, followed by the other. He performed three lefts and two rights on it. He shot his tail spikes, hitting it very hard.

The Megazord raced at Dragontor. Unfortunately, Scorpina stopped it by ramming herself into its. Scorpina heaved her stinger at it. It held up its hand, catching it. It pulled her forward. It made three swings. It scored a hit every time. She knocked its sword away with a swing of hers. She shoved it toward a demolished building. Dragontor came to her side. He moved his tail up and down. He snorted fire from his nostrils.

"We need to teach those Rangers a lesson about messing with us!" Dragontor growled with ferocity.

Scorpina chuckled and curled her hand into a fist while opening her pincher. "Yeah!"

"Great idea!" Baboo said, giving a thumbs-up.

Squatt jumped for joy. "Give it to the brats right now!"

Dragontor and Scorpina filled their hands with lightning. They drew their arms back. They threw it. Its quarry was hit in the chest and sides. Those areas exploded with many sparks. The Rangers screamed as their cockpit sparked greatly. Dragontor and Scorpina formed energy balls in their hands. They moved them toward each other. They combined them to make one ball. They tossed it at their enemy. They laughed at the ball hitting it directly in the stomach and chest and causing a huge spark to erupt from it.

Dragontor took three steps forward. He fired fireballs from his nostrils. They struck the Megazord in the shoulders. They forced it back. It stumbled, barely regaining its footing. He blasted it with a stream of ice. His target became frozen completely. Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kim were unable to work the controls at all.

"Damn! We can't move!" Jason yelled fearfully.

Dragontor blasted the Megazord with a ball of ice from his mouth. He used a blast of fire to melt the ice. He got a hit in the side with a fireball from his mouth. He shot his arm spikes. So did Scorpina with lightning from her fingertips. Their prey was hit multiple times on many parts of its body, causing sparks to fly everywhere.

Scorpina threw out her stinger. She wrapped it around the Megazord's head and drained some of its power. She pulled it away. She and Dragontor approached it. They performed kicks to its stomach and punches to its chest. They shot lightning from their fingertips. They got hits in its shoulders. They did a double punch to its head. The hits knocked it back. They filled their hands with energy. They tossed it at their opponent. It was hit very hard. They did it again. The hits were even harder.

The Megazord sparked very badly. Thick smoke rose from it, and sparks erupted from its forehead. The Rangers yelled as the cockpit sparked greatly. It stumbled, falling on its back. It dropped its sword. They were unable to work the controls. Loud beeping sounded. Billy checked the power and damage. He became fearful and turned to Jason.

"Jason, we suffered even more damage and power loss in this fight than we did when we fought Dragontor and the Dragonzord. If we take any more hits, the zords may never recover!" Billy cried.

"We've got to get out of here now!" Trini blurted out frantically.

"That is exactly what we are going to do," Jason announced in a firm voice. "Kim, press the teleportation button."

"I am doing it right now," Kim said as she did just that.

Dragontor and Scorpina charged toward their enemy. Just then, the Megazord began to glow brightly.

"I hate to say it, but we have to leave this little game!" Jason said in fake regret.

"Ta-ta for now!" Trini said with a laugh.

The Megazord separated into its individual Dinozords. The Dinozords raced for their hiding places. Dragontor and Scorpina halted themselves. He showed much irritation.

"Shit! They got away again!" Dragontor yelled angrily.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Dragontor. The Megazord suffered even worse damage than it did in the giant last fight. It will take even longer for it to recover than it did last time," Scorpina assured.

Baboo chuckled joyfully. "Oh, yes."

Squatt gibbered. "We should go home. Rita is expecting us."

Squatt, Baboo, Dragontor, and Scorpina teleported to the Lunar Palace. Debris littered the streets. Multiple buildings, vehicles, and cranes were damaged or destroyed. Vehicle alarms rang loudly.


	53. Happy, Being Aware, and Getting Back

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-three of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has a little bit of Jason/Trini. I decided to change the name of the girl who is on crutches do to a sprained knee to Laurie Smithson in chapter forty-eight. I felt it would be better suited for it. The next smutty scene involving Tommy and Kim will be in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 53: Happy/Being Aware/Getting Back

Rita stood on top of the Lunar Palace's balcony stairs as she stared down at everyone. Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor stood together close to them. Finster was near them. So were Squatt and Baboo. They touched their cheeks while gibbering and babbling. Rita chuckled as she rubbed the top of her wand. She curled her hand into a fist.

"Dragontor, Scorpina, I am really proud of both of you. You did even more damage to the zords than he did with the Dragonzord!" Rita yelled in excitement.

"Talk about showing an incredible amount of aggression!" Goldar said with a small chuckle.

"I had even more fun showing it the second time around," Dragontor commented gleefully and clapped three times.

"I had just as much fun showing it as you did. There's nothing like the smell of smoked wire in the afternoon!" Scorpina cackled.

"Hey, all of you need to stop using my line," Goldar blurted out annoyingly as he turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Goldar, but I will use that line as much as I want to," Scorpina answered, eyeing him. "The same goes for everyone else."

"She's got you there," Dragontor agreed with a snicker.

Goldar rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He mumbled inaudible words while looking away.

"I hope we damage the zords to the point they are destroyed next time!" Dragontor shouted eagerly.

"Me too!" Scorpina added and gripped her sword with both hands tightly. "I want to drain all of their power!"

Goldar raised his hand. "Hey, don't forget Tommy and me. We'll help you two destroy the zords. I want to tear Jason's Tyrannosaurus Dinozord apart! He's given me more than enough trouble already!"

"You and Tommy are more than welcome to help Dragontor and Scorpina, my friends. All of you have really impressed me with the aggression you've showed the Rangers," Rita said.

"It's all thanks to your training. You showed us how we could use it to our advantage," Goldar said with pride.

Scorpina squealed delightfully. "Boy, did it help!"

"That's because aggression is the best thing for strength! You need lots of it to overpower your enemy!" Rita commented and cackled.

"That's right!" Dragontor said while crossing his arms.

"You got me there, Pokerpine," Goldar chuckled and patted his ally's shoulder.

"Me too!" Scorpina added.

Rita smirked. "It feels so good to be evil."

Squatt and Baboo stepped forward. They clasped their hands together and formed big smiles on their faces.

"It was great fun watching Dragontor and Scorpina kick the Rangers' asses, my queen," Squatt said gleefully.

"No denying that," Baboo agreed and patted his best friend's shoulder. "We did a great job staying safe."

"That's not to say we couldn't have been hurt by the flying debris during the downtown confrontation," Squatt whispered in a little fear.

"That is always a possibility," Baboo said regretfully. "Still, it doesn't take away the fun of watching giant monsters battle the zords."

"That's right, Baboo," Rita responded, a giggle coming out of her mouth. "Sometimes, it is worth taking risks."

"It sure is. I take a risk every time I make a monster. I can never be sure how well it will do against those troublesome teens," Finster murmured with a soft sigh. "I've made more than my fair share of shitty monsters."

"Yes, but you've made some great ones, Finster. Dragontor is the perfect example," Rita said, gesturing toward the dragon. "The Rangers haven't been able to hurt him that much."

"And they will never hurt me that much!" Dragontor roared with pride. "Anyway, when will the next big attack occur?"

"I haven't decided yet. If I start to get bored, I'll just send the Putties down to alleviate it," Rita answered.

"That sounds like a good idea, my queen," Scorpina responded, smirking widely. "Rushing in won't do us any favors." She snorted. "It's best to wait patiently for the right moment."

"I am doing my best to be patient," Dragontor growled and laughed to himself. "It's not easy."

"Who said life would be easy?" Rita asked, giving a shrug. "We just have to take it by the horns like Earthlings say."

Goldar, Scorpina, Dragontor, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster voiced their agreement. They and Rita shared an evil laugh with the exception of Finster.

00000

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Zack stood together in the Command Center. Zordon and Alpha listened as Jason spoke about crashing through the front doors when Scorpina threw him. Zordon showed sympathy after he finished, as did the others. Jason clasped his hands together and took three deep breaths. Kim pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

 _"You were fortunate to not be hurt when you crashed through the doors, Jason,"_ Zordon boomed.

"I believe a stroke of luck is what prevented me from getting cut, Zordon," Jason replied calmly.

"You could've been hurt really bad if that hadn't happened," Trini said, swallowing hard as she looked at him.

 _"What matters is you and the other Rangers were unharmed. I'm very grateful for that,"_ Zordon said.

"I am too," Alpha added.

The Rangers expressed a bit of worry. They gazed at each other for a minute before turning back to Zordon.

"Zordon, we were fortunate to spare the school serious damage and get away from Dragontor and Scorpina. The fact remains our zords were damaged even worse than when we faced him and the Dragonzord," Jason said grimly.

"It's going to take even longer for them to be repaired," Zack said frustratingly. "This is the second time in seven days this has happened."

Kim became fearful. "With our zords out of commission again, this is the perfect opportunity for Rita to launch another attack."

 _"It is very frustrating, Rangers,"_ Zordon responded truthfully. _"However, you can't let your frustration get to you."_

"Zordon is right, Rangers," Alpha said, coming to the front of the team. "It is important we get that alternate power system installed in the zords and their weapons upgraded as quickly as possible."

Billy turned to the robot along with the others. "That is exactly what we will start doing this afternoon, Alpha."

"Is there a chance that Rita will attack the school again, Zordon?" Kim asked, looking toward Zordon. Her friends did the same.

 _"It is very possible, Kimberly. No place is immune to his attacks,"_ Zordon answered.

"Zordon and I saw Mr. Kaplan tell a group of students and teachers that school would be open tomorrow after they came out of their hiding places on the Viewing Globe. He is hiring a cleanup crew to take care of the mess," Alpha explained.

"School will be in session tomorrow? I was thinking it'd be closed due to the attack," Zack said, sighing heavily.

Trini frowned and crossed her arms. "Me too."

 _"It's best for school to continue, my friends. Your studies are just as important as your duty as defenders of the universe,"_ Zordon said.

"A stimulated mind helps you to think quickly on the battlefield. Without that, you'd get nowhere," Alpha said.

Zack huffed. "That's easy for you to say, Alpha. You're programed to think."

Alpha shrugged while tilting his head a bit. Zack placed his hand on his neck and furrowed his brow.

 _"Nevertheless, Alpha is right. Keeping your minds stimulated will help you in the long run,"_ Zordon commented.

"I guess we'll just have to grin and bear going to school, won't we?" Zack asked, cringing a little bit.

"Yep," Trini answered with a nod.

"I'll tell you this right now. I'd rather be at school than sitting at home," Kim said truthfully.

"I'm with you, Kim. Working on our assignments can keep our minds off when Rita will strike next," Jason added.

"It's the perfect distraction for me," Billy commented eagerly.

"It is for me too," Trini said.

"Me three," Zack whispered with a sharp exhale.

 _"Good for all of you. Constantly thinking about where the next attack may happen won't help anything, but you must still stay on guard. Rita isn't one to pass up an opportunity for an attack,"_ Zordon warned.

"We'll be waiting for her, Zordon," Jason replied and put his arm around Trini.

"You can count on that," Zack added.

"When Rita messes with one of us, she messes with the whole team," Trini said, her voice showing determination.

The other Rangers voiced their agreement. Zordon smiled warmly at them. He was grateful to have a group so dedicated to defending the universe from evil. He hoped Rita would lay low for a while.

"You should all go back to the school. Mr. Kaplan may need some help," Alpha suggested.

"You're right, Alpha. We'll head back right now," Jason replied, nodding at him. "We will be back soon."

 _"May the power protect you all,"_ Zordon said.

The team teleported out of the Command Center. Alpha looked up at his mentor, becoming a bit frantic.

"Ay-yi-yi, Zordon! I am so scared for our friends! It probably won't be long before Rita attacks again! The Green Ranger could be part of the next attack!" Alpha cried.

 _"It's more than likely you're right, Alpha. I suspect the reason why he didn't appear because Rita was angry with him letting Jason escape the Dark Dimension,"_ Zordon pointed out.

"That makes sense. Still, the Green Ranger is very dangerous! I do wish we had told the Rangers about the Green Power Coin in the beginning," Alpha responded. "It doesn't seem right we were so secretive."

 _"I regret not telling them then, but it doesn't matter now. They know about it,"_ Zordon said.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi. I knew we would be facing an evil Power Ranger someday," Alpha said, putting his hands on his head. "I just didn't think it'd be so soon after Rita's escape from her dumpster."

 _"I know,"_ Zordon said and sighed heavily. _"It's a dangerous time for us all. We have to do our best to fight our enemies."_

Alpha nodded in agreement. "Of course. I am so proud of the Power Rangers keeping themselves together, despite all that has happened."

Zordon chuckled. _"I am too, Alpha."_

Alpha lowered his arms and tilted his head to the right. He let out a small sigh as Zordon blinked twice.

"We should get back to monitoring Rita," Zordon suggested.

Alpha saluted him. "Right."

Alpha took a long glance at the Viewing Globe before heading to the console on its right. He proceeded to press buttons.

00000

Inside Angel Grove High School, Violet pulled a notebook out of her locker on the first floor. It was the top first and located on the right in the middle of the left hallway. She unzipped her backpack and slipped it inside. Laura, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Tommy stood next to her. Rocky and Adam held books in their hands. They and the others had their backs leaned against the lockers. Tommy had introduced everyone to each other.

Laura, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Tommy watched students walk up and down the hallway. Violet got another notebook and placed it in front of the other in her backpack. She zipped it closed before slamming her locker shut. She picked it up and slipped it on her shoulders. She turned around to lean her back against her locker.

"I can't believe I forgot my notebooks," Violet muttered with a heavy sigh. "I feel like I'm forgetting everything these days."

"I know the feeling, Violet. While Rocky and I were hiding in the church, I realized I had forgotten one of my books," Adam said.

"So did I," Rocky added.

"It's better to leave your things behind than risk being grabbed by one of those monsters," Laura said honestly.

"I don't ever want to find myself in the middle of a monster attack ever again," Violet mumbled fearfully as she and Laura looked Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tommy, and Kat. "I have never seen so many people running for their lives."

"Thank God Violet and I were able to find a classroom to hide in with Mr. Kaplan, Mr. Wilton, and several other students," Laura said, her body trembling a bit. "Unfortunately, we couldn't stay there forever and had to leave."

"The scariest part was being attacked by those monsters while we were trying to get to safety," Violet said, shuddering in much disgust.

"I know, but the Power Rangers came to the rescue," Laura said in relief.

"Yeah. I wasn't about to stick around to see how messy the halls would become," Violet commented.

"Me neither," Laura agreed.

Violet ran her hand through her hair. She and her friends decided to start walking. They went past the stairs. Students passed them on either side. They listened to their chatter.

"You girls weren't the only ones who were scared. Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tommy, and I were too," Aisha admitted.

"Really?" Violet asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah," Rocky said while nodding. "We were having a spat with Bulk and Skull when the attack first started. They ran away. They screamed like girls." He snickered under his breath.

Violet shrugged. "I can't say I am surprised Bulk and Skull ran away. They aren't known for being brave when faced with a dangerous situation."

Tommy scoffed. "You're telling me. The five of us didn't run. We fought the monsters instead."

"Wow," Laura said in awe.

"It had to have been hard for you to fight the monsters since neither of you are Rangers," Violet said.

"It was hard, but that didn't stop us," Rocky responded, showing much pride.

Kat drew a circle in the air with her hand. "When adrenaline is pumping through your veins, you will do whatever you can to survive a dangerous situation."

"The will to live is much stronger than any of us realize," Rocky said.

"We must never lose the will to live. If we do, we might as well lose our lives," Adam said grimly.

"That's something I don't want happening to me," Violet muttered and swallowed hard.

"Me neither," Laura commented.

Rocky batted his book gently. "None of us do."

The seven teens watched two students pass them. They heard them singing nonsense. Violet looked at Laura, who turned to her.

"Laura, thanks for comforting back in that classroom. I really appreciate it," Violet whispered gratefully.

"You're welcome. I'll do anything to help a friend," Laura replied, a small smile forming on her face.

"I hope Billy and his friends were able to get away from the monsters," Violet said, biting her lip.

"So do I. I'm sure they're helping to get people out of their hiding places."

"Mm-hmm," Violet agreed.

Laura, Violet, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Tommy rounded the corner. They came to a stop as Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Zack walked up to them.

"Billy! You're okay!" Violet exclaimed very happily.

"Laura, Violet, are you two okay?" Billy asked.

"We're fine. Thanks," Laura responded.

"Mr. Kaplan and Mr. Wilton kept us safe along with a few other students in a classroom until we decided to risk leaving. Some monsters attacked, but the Rangers stopped them. We were able to get to safety in the daycare next to the school," Violet explained.

Billy sighed in relief. "Good."

"What about you five? Are you okay?" Jason wondered, glancing toward Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat.

"All five of us are fine, Jason. We faced off against the monsters," Rocky replied honestly.

Kim felt her jaw drop to the floor. "You did?"

"Yeah!" Adam said excitedly. "You should've seen us! We fought those monsters with all we had!" He punched at the air.

"They knocked us down a few times, but we kept getting right back up!" Aisha said, standing tall and proud.

Trini laughed in much delight. "That's great, guys!"

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Tommy looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. They turned back to their friends.

"I believe you five would make great Power Rangers," Zack said and rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, come on! That could never happen!" Adam shouted while shaking his head rapidly.

"Never say never, Adam," Trini warned sternly as she shook her finger at her friend.

"Trini's right. It could happen," Billy said.

"I guess it could, couldn't it?" Rocky commented, rubbing his chin.

"It'd be so cool for the five of us to be Power Rangers!" Kat said eagerly and squealed cheerfully.

"Yeah. Of course, it's not the glory it's made out to be. It is hard work," Rocky pointed out.

"I don't mind hard work," Aisha said, holding up her hands. "All of us like working hard."

"Being a superhero is a dirty job, but someone has to do it," Rocky said matter-of-factly.

"Yep," Adam agreed. "The Power Rangers are the greatest superheroes in the universe."

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Zack looked at each other with smiles on their faces. It warmed their hearts to hear people say such positive things about the Power Rangers. They hoped that would continue, though they were aware some people didn't like them. They didn't mind that, as they knew that was expected. After all, no one liked everyone.

Tommy pressed his lips together. He wanted to tell Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack what was going on with him badly. However, he couldn't do that with his other friends there, as he knew keeping his identity as the Green Ranger secret was vital. He also wasn't about to break Kim's trust. He saw Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Zack shift their attention back to him and the others. He scratched his throat.

"This has been a very long day," Rocky whispered, letting out a long yawn.

"No kidding. Who would've thought that Rita would attack the school just as it was letting out for the day?" Aisha asked.

"It happened to be our first day in our new school," Adam said with a nervous chuckle.

"There seems to be no limit to places that she will target," Laura commented.

"I wonder what place she might target next," Violet said, rubbing her chin.

"It's clear that all of us will need to keep an eye out for danger," Adam said seriously. "We can't let Rita show we are afraid of her."

The others voiced their agreement. Kat slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. She sighed regretfully.

"I hate to cut this short, but I do need to get home and call Mom to tell her about my first day at school," Kat whispered. "She will be so surprised to hear what happened. If she hasn't seen it on the news, that is."

"Would you like to join Rocky, Adam, and me at the Youth Center after you are done with that?" Aisha suggested.

"I'd like that," Kat said gratefully.

"Can Laura and I join you at the Youth Center too?" Violet asked hopefully.

"Sure," Rocky answered, smiling. "I do wish Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, Zack, and Tommy could join us."

"We do too," Jason commented. "We can do it in the next day or two."

"I guess that's fair enough," Laura murmured. "What are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"I'll walk with you," Kat added, squeaking softly.

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, Zack, and Tommy observed their friends heading down the hallway. They gazed at each other. Kim turned to Jason.

"Jason, would you mind if I walked Tommy home?" Kim wondered.

"You really want to do that, Kim?" Tommy responded, smiling lightly.

Jason turned toward his little sister. "I guess that's okay. Tommy did mention his house was a block away from Billy's. We were planning to head there to get our stuff done." He chuckled. "Ah, what the heck? You can go with him. What we need to do can wait a few minutes."

Kim laughed and smiled widely. "Thanks, Jase. We can part once we get to the first intersection in the neighborhood. Going left will take Tommy and me to his house."

"Don't take too long," Zack said calmly yet firmly. "What we need to do is important, all right?"

"I won't, Zack," Kim assured and looked toward him. "I promise."

Billy jerked his thumb in the direction of the front doors. "Come on. Time is wasting away."

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, Zack, and Tommy started walking. They began talking about the attack on the school.


	54. Walk Home and Intimacy Need

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-four of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. There is also sexual content. Like before, do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I am glad to have brought smut involving this couple back after a long while. I felt it was something Tommy and Kim needed after going through such a tough battle. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 54: Walk Home/Intimacy Need

Tommy and Kim were walking down the sidewalk twelve minutes later. They halted themselves when a fox squirrel ran out in front of them. They watched it go across the street to a tree in a house's front yard. It climbed up the tree, going into a hole just below the middle. They looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Talk about being surprised by a squirrel," Tommy said with a chuckle.

"It wasn't even a gray squirrel. It was a fox squirrel," Kim replied and imitated a squirrel's squeaking.

"Nice imitation of a squeaking squirrel," Tommy complimented while tickling her chin.

"Thanks," Kim whispered sweetly and pushed his hand aside. "Fox squirrels aren't native to California at all."

"Oh, really?" Tommy asked surprisingly.

She nodded fast. "Yeah. They were introduced to the area. The first well-known introduction happened in Los Angeles County at a veterans home in 1904. Since 1933, it's been illegal to bring in tree squirrels of any kind, but they've been translocated within the state. The fox squirrel does so well because they have two litters a year compared to the gray squirrel having just one. Their diet is also much broader."

"Wow," Tommy whispered in great awe.

"Yeah. Wow," Kim agreed.

"I am sure they like birdseed because we had a bird feeder outside our old house. Fox squirrels would raid it and eat most of the seeds," Tommy said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, they love birdseed," Kim commented, giggling to herself as they resumed walking. "Dad has to fill his bird feeder every other day because the fox squirrels keep emptying it. He is thinking about getting chicken wire to put around the pole, so they can't climb up it. He is also looking at putting metal mesh around the tree trunks to keep them from being able to climb into the branches." She tilted her head somewhat.

"I didn't see a bird feeder in either of the yards at your mother's house when I visited Friday and Saturday nights," Tommy pointed out.

"She got rid of her bird feeder when she became tired of refilling it so much," Kim answered, giving a shrug. "I don't blame her."

He chuckled. "Who would?"

He put his arm around her to give her a big hug. He kissed her temple and released his hold on her. She couldn't help but frown. She looked at him with a soft sniffle.

"I wish we could hug each other and hold hands all the time. I couldn't help but feel jealous at seeing the couples in our group show affection at school," she muttered, her voice showing much sadness.

"I felt the jealousy too. Rocky and Aisha looked like they needed to be pried apart with a crowbar. So did Jason and Trini," he responded, chuckling humorlessly. "I don't think it will be long before Billy and Kat start really showing affection toward each other. I could tell he had a huge crush on her."

Kim bit her lip. "It's rare for a nerd to snag a pretty girl. Without his glasses, Billy does look pretty cute."

Tommy slipped his hands inside his pockets. "Has he ever thought about getting contacts?"

"No, he hasn't. Perhaps we could mention it to him," Kim suggested. "Then again, I don't know how he would react."

"All we can do is try," Tommy said with a shrug. "What do we have to lose?"

"You're right about that," Kim said, a small smile forming on her face.

"Hey, I am always right," Tommy answered smugly and turned his nose upward.

"Not always," Kim said, shaking her head fast.

He growled playfully. "Yeah always."

"No way," Kim commented in mock annoyance.

"Yeah way," Tommy blurted out.

She smacked him upside the head. "Goofball."

The lovebirds came to a stop at a stop sign. They watched a school bus go by. They looked at each other.

"The Dinozords were damaged even worse in the fight against Dragontor and Scorpina than they were when they faced him and the Dragonzord," Kim said, sighing heavily.

"I am sorry that happened," Tommy whispered with much sympathy.

"Rita's attack on the school caught everyone off-guard," Kim mumbled, her body trembling some.

"I actually went up against Dragontor, Scorpina, and the Putties. I didn't have a choice because I didn't want to blow my cover," Tommy admitted, gulping in a little fear.

She blew softly before licking her lips. "You did what you had to do. I don't fault you for that."

He suppressed a yawn. "Thanks."

Tommy and Kim looked toward the street. They observed two cars going in opposite directions. They saw two trucks do the same thing a minute later. She rubbed her hands together.

"I am heading with the team to the Command Center after I meet them at Billy's house. Billy will be helping Alpha design an alternate power system for the zords. After they install it, they will upgrade their weapons," she said.

"What would the zords need an alternate power system for?" he asked confusingly. "They seemed powerful enough on their own and combined as the Megazord."

"The reason is the Dinozords run on solar power. When a solar eclipse happens, its main power source is cut off. Rita has the ability to manipulate natural phenomena, including solar eclipses," Kim explained.

"Rita told me she could do that, but she never mentioned anything about the zords running on solar power," Tommy pointed out and scoffed to himself. "It makes me wonder what else she hasn't told me."

"The alternate power system will kick on and restore the zords to full power after their solar power runs out," Kim said, rubbing her nose.

"Why doesn't Rita attack at night?" Tommy wondered and walked across the street along with her. "It would be logical since the sun isn't very strong then."

"Actually, the zords would still operate very well under the cover of night," Kim said as they upped their pace. They reached the sidewalk. "It's only when a solar eclipse occurs that it loses power. With the alternate power system, that will be a thing of the past."

"You and your friends are smart to plan ahead," Tommy murmured warmly. "Who would've thought the Dinozords would run on the sun's energy?"

"It shocked us at first Zordon told us, but we got used to it. Cloudy days don't block out the sun's rays. You know such days can still cause sunburns," Kim said, clapping twice.

"Oh, I know about that all right. When I was nine years old, I got a sunburn on a cloudy day because Dad forgot to put sunscreen on me when I went swimming in a family friend's pool. I looked like a raspberry pizza after I finished. It hurt, but he put aloe on it. It felt much better," Tommy commented and smacked his lips.

"I see," Kim said in awe. "I've never had a sunburn, but my parents have had several. In our grandparents' day, it wasn't uncommon for people to have sunburns because sunscreen didn't exist. In fact, they didn't even know too much sun could cause skin cancer."

"People aged faster back then due to being out in the sun so much," Tommy added.

"Imagine looking like a leather handbag by the time you are forty," Kim said, snickering to herself. "I shudder at the thought."

"Me too," Tommy said and wiggled his eyebrows. "Yep, yep, yep."

Tommy grabbed a strand of Kim's hair and tickled her cheek with it. She swatted his hand aside. They started talking about today's teens putting on a lot of sunscreen.

00000

Tommy and Kim reached the Oliver residence three minutes later. They approached the front door. He got out his keys. He searched through them until he found the right one. He unlocked it. They turned to face each other. He took her hands into his. He rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that.

"Thanks for walking me home, Kim," he whispered gratefully.

"You're welcome," she replied. "I was glad to do it. I can't wait to see you at the park tomorrow night."

Tommy smiled. "Me neither."

Tommy kissed Kim softly. He let go of her hands to take hold of her head while making the kiss passionate. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her groan. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders as if she could hang on to anything else. Their hearts beat very fast. Electricity coursed through their bodies.

"Tommy, I need to—" Kim said, gasping when her boyfriend kissed her neck. She gasped at his sucking on it. "Oh, shit. Don't stop."

"I won't," Tommy assured fiercely. "No way."

Tommy pulled away from his girlfriend. He opened the door and took her hand. He pulled her inside and slammed it shut. He pushed her against it and kissed her hard. He plunged his tongue into her mouth while taking his backpack off his back and tossing it to the floor. She couldn't stop a groan from leaving her mouth. He pulled away from the door enough to allow her to remove her backpack from her back.

He pushed her back up against the door. He pressed one leg between her to hold her in place. They wrapped their arms around each other. He kissed his way to her neck. He licked at it before sucking on it. She leaned her head to the side. This allowed him to get better access. She groaned when he nibbled on it. She gasped at his biting down on her. She sighed in relief at the pain fading away. He captured her lips in another kiss. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere.

He grabbed her pink blouse and ripped it open with a lustful growl. She was glad it had claspable buttons. She didn't want her friends to find out what she had been up to. He took it off, throwing it to the floor. He broke the kiss. He removed his green t-shirt and tossed it toward her blouse. He kissed her once more. She trailed kisses to his shoulder. She traced her tongue along it before giving it a gentle blow. She proceeded to nibble on it. He emitted a soft moan.

Tommy felt his erection strain against his black shorts. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He pulled back to look Kim in the eye. He untied the bow-tied strings slowly. She giggled, knowing he was teasing her. He took them and his blue underwear off. His erection sprung free. She stared at it, her breathing turning to shudders. She turned back to him. She took hold of her blue skirt. She removed it and her white underwear. He positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her quickly and roughly.

He began to thrust in and out of her immediately. He was rough and fast. She moaned while moving her hips with his motions. Their grunting and groaning mingled together. He kissed her passionately. He slid one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. Their tongues fought each for dominance. He traveled to her neck. He stopped at the pulse point. He gave it a hard suck. This caused her to moan quietly. She winced when he bit down again. She sighed in relief when the pain faded away. The familiar fire started to build within them.

He returned to her lips to capture them in a possessive kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled at her moaning softly. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusting. She broke away from him to smother his neck with hungry kisses. She traveled up to his ear and nibbled on it. She was gentle at first, but she increased the pressure. He emitted a delighted moan. He leaned his head back, an ecstatic sigh leaving his mouth.

Kim kissed Tommy while sliding her hands up and down his back. She traced the muscles that lined it. Their tongues touched, causing groans to come out of their mouths. She returned her arms to his neck and wrapped them around it tightly. She could feel the fire within her getting intense. She believed it was just as intense in him.

She kissed her way to his neck. She licked at it before giving it a hard blow. She went to the pulse point. She alternated between kissing and nibbling on it. She bit down, which caused him to wince. He let out a relieved sigh at the pain fading away. They looked at each other with very intense expressions on their faces. They kissed long and hard. They hugged each other tightly, unable to let go at all.

He could feel the fire within him reaching its peak. He reached down to massage her clit. She broke the kiss. She stared at him with much intensity. He looked back at her with just as much of that. He thrusted rougher and faster into her. He clenched his teeth. He braced his hands against the door. He curled them into fists and banged one on it. His body tightened with every second passing. He went to her neck and licked at it.

"Kim, I can't—" Tommy started.

"Me neither, Tommy," Kim responded with much lust. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She whimpered at his tracing her ear with his tongue. "Damn it. Shit!"

He thrusted into her one last time as he let out a fierce growl. He released himself into her. She echoed her release to him with no time in between. Their bodies trembled a bit. He pulled away from her ear to look at her. She stroked his cheek. Their pants came out hard and fast.

"Wow," Kim said breathlessly.

Tommy chuckled. "You are right about that. I'm not even done with you."

Tommy grabbed Kim's legs, wrapping them around his waist. He put his hands under her armpits. He moved them away from the door, his cock still being inside her. He laid her on the floor in front of the fireplace. He began moving in and out of her once more. He was just as rough and fast as before. He kissed her neck hungrily, his body tightening with each thrust. Their hands wandered everywhere. He planted kisses along her jaw before nuzzling it. Her moans were like music to his ears.

He blew on his girlfriend's neck before kissing it. He moved his hands to her butt. He gave it a hard squeeze. He made his way to her ear trace to tongue along it. He nibbled on it. She whimpered at his touching her breasts. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. He pinched the nipples through her white bra. She let out an ecstatic moan when he slid his hands up and down her legs.

"Damn," Kim groaned huskily. She whimpered at his rubbing deep circles into her thighs. "Yes! Don't stop!"

"Let it all out, Kim," Tommy hissed in much intensity. "I am not stopping now. No way."

Tommy thrusted rougher and faster into Kim. She kissed his shoulder before nuzzling it. She licked at it before running her tongue along it. She gave it a gentle blow. She slid her hands over his back, chest, stomach, and arms. She traced every muscle that lined them. She brought them to his butt. She squeezed it hard. He tried to keep a moan from leaving his mouth, but he couldn't help himself.

He felt the fire within him reaching its peak. He slid a hand downward and massaged her clit. She emitted a pleasurable moan. She grabbed at his hair. She closed her eyes and whimpered softly. They engaged in long, hard kisses. Their tongues dueled for control. They groaned. She tore away from him. She opened her eyes to stare into his.

Tommy quickened his pace, a lustful growl leaving his mouth. He made three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers, bringing himself and Kim to climax without any time in between. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't stop. He found himself unable to stay up. He collapsed on top of her. They panted hard and fast. Their heartbeats returned to normal. They managed to catch their breath. He lifted himself and looked at her.

"I am amazed we made love in your living room twice in just a few short minutes," she exclaimed.

"I am too. I am glad we did," he said, smiling. "It was great to get all that battle adrenaline out of my system."

"I feel the same way," Kim agreed. "The coolest thing is we did it while we were still wearing our shoes."

"And you are still wearing your bra," Tommy added, flicking her nose. "It doesn't matter. I am willing to make love to you if you still had all your clothes on. Except for your underwear, that is." He winked at her.

"It's not easy fighting against you, but I am grateful for these moments we can have," Kim whispered and sighed in content.

"So am I," Tommy said, nodding at her. He gave her a loving look. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kim responded with much love. "Now and forever."

Tommy and Kim kissed tenderly. Their kiss became passionate quickly. Their tongues fought each other, and groans left their mouths. She broke it, though it was reluctant.

"I have to go, Tommy," Kim whispered seriously and cleared her throat. "The others are waiting for me."

Tommy moved off Kim to stand up. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. They gathered their clothes. They put on their underwear, followed by their bottoms. He tied his strings before putting on his t-shirt. She slipped on her blouse and buttoned it up. She ran her fingers through her hair. She managed to fix it a bit. She smoothed out her blouse with both hands. She did the same to her skirt. She grabbed her backpack after going to it. She put it over her shoulders. They went to the door. He opened it, and they looked at each other.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow night," he whispered lovingly.

"I can't wait to see you either," she replied excitedly. "Bye."

Kim walked outside. He went into the doorway and observed her going to the sidewalk and walking down it. He waved to her, and she responded with a wave of her own. He stared after her until she was out of sight. He went back in the house and closed the door. He locked it and turned around to lean his back against it.

Tommy sighed contently. He wished he had a remote control that could fast-forward to his and Kim's meeting at the lake tomorrow night. He ached to be with her intimately once more. He loved the secluded area a lot. He decided to refer to it as their secret place. He wondered if other couples had used it to engage in sex.

Tommy emitted a small yawn. He knew he needed to get his music and American history homework done. However, he wanted to contact Kalos first. He shifted in his position uncomfortably. He needed to go to the bathroom badly. He grabbed his backpack from the floor. He went to his room, tossing it on his bed. He headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.


	55. Teens and Their Mothers Conversing

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-five of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter feature the first appearance of Tommy and Kim's mothers. Since I did a chapter showing them talking with their fathers, I felt it was appropriate for them to do the same with their mothers. Their third secret meeting will be in the next one. A smutty scene involving them may be in it or the one after it. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 55: Teens and Their Mothers Conversing

The midevening moon shined down on the Oliver residence. A gentle wind went through the trees, causing their leaves to rustle. Tommy was reading _The Neverending Story_ while sitting on his bed in his room. He finished reading one page and turned to the next one. Knocking caught his attention, and he looked toward the door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened, revealing forty-three-year-old Kerri. She was Caucasian and was rather tall for a woman. Her lean frame had some muscle to it. Her brown hair was long and straight with the exception of curls at the end. Her eyebrows were so thin that they appeared to be invisible. Her brown eyes had bags underneath them. Her face had some wrinkles, including laugh lines. Tommy smiled at her as she approached the bed.

"Hey, Mom," Tommy greeted.

"Hey yourself, son," Kerri said, sitting down on the bed. She looked at the front of the book. She turned to him. "Reading _The Neverending Story,_ huh?"

"Yep," Tommy said, nodding fast. "I remember when we saw it for the first time on TV. I loved it so much that I had to get the book. I was amazed at how much the book and movie differed from each other."

"The first movie was based only on the first half of the book. _The Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter_ was based on the second half," Kerri explained.

"The sequel was okay. It just didn't have the magic the first movie had," Tommy said, giving a shrug.

"Not all movie adaptions of books are good," Kerri said matter-of-factly. "Nor are all historical films accurate."

"That is the truth," Tommy agreed.

"I don't mind it when liberties are taken with movie adaptions of books, but I like for it to be as close to the source material as possible," Kerri admitted.

"The movie adaption of Peter S. Beagle's _The Last Unicorn_ is a perfect example. It is very close to the book," Tommy explained.

"The movie was amazing, but the book is better," Kerri responded.

"Kim mentioned that Bulk and Skull kept talking when she, Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack went to see _Aladdin_ last year," Tommy commented. "It is so rude when people talk during a film in a theater."

"It reminds me of that guy who kept talking while we were trying to watch _The Little Mermaid._ You, your dad, and I moved to a different area, so we wouldn't have to deal with him," Kerri commented with a roll of her eyes. "He moved over to a couple that had two kids. He began annoying them with his talking. The father picked up his oldest child and allowed her to dump an entire tub of popcorn on his head. The family started laughing. So did nearby moviegoers. The guy was so embarrassed that he left the theater." She huffed. "I bet that taught him a lesson in theater manners."

"Maybe it did. Maybe it didn't," Tommy replied and tilted his head a bit. He blew, which caused her hair to go back. "Who knows?"

She grabbed a strand of his hair and twirled it around her finger. She couldn't help but giggle. She snorted softly.

"You look so cute with a mullet, son," she complimented.

"Thanks, Mom," he said sweetly. "My birth mom hated the idea of me having long hair. She would shave it all off before it got to that point. She thought it would make me look like a girl." He scoffed irritatingly. "Long hair doesn't make boys look like girls. Nor does short hair make girls look like boys."

Kerri laid her hand on his shoulder. "It's up to you with how you want your hair. If other people don't like it, don't pay attention to them. They have their opinions. You, your father, and I have ours."

"I've seen several girls stare at me with dreamy eyes since I started Angel Grove. I can tell they have crushes on me," Tommy suggested. He really wanted to tell those girls he already had a girlfriend. However, he wasn't about to reveal what he was doing to Rita. "In fact, many girls crushed on me at Moore High."

"Well, you are a very handsome boy. It's no wonder you attract girls," Kerri pointed out and pinched his cheek.

"Unfortunately, I know some girls only want in my pants," Tommy grumbled, his body becoming tense. "Just because I flirt with them doesn't mean I want to have sex with therm."

"Sex is a natural part of life. It should be reserved for that special someone," Kerri whispered in a firm voice. "Of course, it doesn't always work that way, especially when it comes to your first time."

Tommy sighed. "That's true."

Tommy pressed his lips together. He wanted to tell his mother he was in a relationship with Kim so badly. However, he wasn't about to betray his girlfriend's trust. He believed that Kerri would be shocked if he were to tell her they were mated for life. He had a feeling she wouldn't believe it as she had never heard of such a thing.

"I am astounded Rita attacked Angel Grove High just as the school day was ending," Kerri exclaimed.

"I am too. It caught everyone off-guard," Tommy admitted and cleared his throat. "I had never seen so many people run for their lives."

"What astounds me even more is you took on two monsters without being a Power Ranger," Kerri said in great awe. "You were very brave to do that."

"I had to do something before Dragontor hurt Rocky and Aisha badly," Tommy commented seriously. "They are my friends. I don't want anything to happen to them. The same goes for the rest of my friends."

"It's great you made four new friends today," Kerri answered in a warm voice. "Who would've thought one of them would be from Australia?"

"I didn't expect Kat to speak in an Australian accent when Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha first met her," Tommy said, chuckling to himself. "She looked like she was from the United States."

"Looks can be deceiving," Kerri pointed out as she waved her finger in the air.

"Don't point that finger too high, Mom," Tommy warned playfully. "It might sprout wings and make you fly away."

"I hope they do," Kerri teased and pointed it at him. "You and your father can grab my ankles and go for a ride." She giggled. "Now, pull my finger."

"No," Tommy said while shaking his head fast.

"What's the matter, chicken?" Kerri taunted.

"Nobody calls me chicken," Tommy retorted in Marty's voice.

"Prove it," Kerri insisted in a low yet menacing voice. "Pull my finger."

He grabbed her finger and pulled on it hard. She made a loud farting sound. She laughed at his letting go of it.

"You see? That wasn't so hard," Kerri said delightfully.

"No, it wasn't," Tommy agreed and smiled. "I feel so lucky I was adopted by you and Dad at the age of eight. I could've been in the foster care system for a very long time." He frowned. "It's not very common for teens to be adopted. Most couples want very young children."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I feel bad for those teens who age out of the system. Many are good kids who just want to succeed in life. Unfortunately, the majority can't because they don't have high school diplomas. I think the age-out number should be raised to twenty-five. It would give foster kids a chance to get their high school diplomas and learn valuable job skills."

"It sure would," Tommy commented. "I have no idea what I want to do when I become an adult."

"You have all the time in the world to think about it," Kerri said and ruffled his hair. "In case I don't see you for the rest of tonight, I want to go on and tell you good night."

"Good night, Mom," Tommy murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kerri said, winking at him. "I'll see you in the morning."

He chuckled. "Back at you."

Tommy watched his mother stand up and walk out of the room. He got up and approached the door to close it. He returned to his bed, sitting down. He resumed reading his book.

00000

At the Baxter residence, Kim was brushing her hair while standing in front of the rectangular-shaped mirror in the small hallway bathroom. She finished that and laid her brush on the counter near the sink. She turned on the water and stuck her hands under it. She got soap from the soap dispenser. She ran it over her hands three times before sticking them under the water to rinse it off.

Kim switched off the water. She saw an eyelash in the corner of her right eye. She used her pinkie to get it out. She flicked it into the trashcan. She pulled her hair behind her neck. She noticed the strap on her white sleeveless nightgown had fallen off her shoulder and placed it back on. She saw Caroline coming up beside her in the mirror. She smiled after looking at her.

"Look at you all ready for bed," Caroline said, a laugh leaving her mouth.

"Oh, yeah," Kim agreed and rubbed her hands together. "Because I use this bathroom the most, I should put a sign on the door that says, 'Kimberly's bathroom. Stay out or else.'" She stood tall and proud.

"It wouldn't scare me from using it," Caroline commented and tickled her daughter's chin.

"I should rig it to throw a pie in your face if you try to go in," Kim suggested while wiggling her eyebrows. "That would scare you from using it."

"No, it wouldn't," Caroline said with a fast shake of her head.

"Yes, it would," Kim said, nodding rapidly.

"No," Caroline blurted out.

"Yes," Kim retorted in playfulness. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Caroline smacked Kim in the back of her head. Kim moved her hand in front of her face. She raised it high, jerking it downward. Caroline slapped her cheek. Kim rushed two fingers forward, only to be blocked by her mother putting her hand between her eyes sideways. Caroline pushed hers downward. They shared a hearty laugh.

"That Three Stooges routine never gets old," Kim commented happily.

"No arguing with that," Caroline agreed. "I can't believe Tommy's birth mother never let him watch _The Three Stooges._ " She rolled her eyes. "Most kids have seen it by the time they are five years old."

Kim blew a raspberry. "If you ask me, she was a butthead."

"You got that right. She abused him for two years before she got tired of it and decided to abandon him," Caroline muttered angrily. "I say her abandoning was the best thing she ever did. It gave him a chance to find a real family. That's not to say what she did was right. She could've decided to kill him instead, but she didn't. She just left him in a Kroger parking lot."

"I can imagine Tommy being scared as he watched his mother drive away without looking back," Kim murmured, a tear falling from her eye.

Caroline sighed to herself. "Me too."

Kim ran her fingers through her hair. She moved her neck from one side to the next. This stretched her muscles there and in her shoulders. She emitted a contented sigh.

"I feel so lucky to have divorced parents who get along so well," Kim whispered in great relief.

"Parents who stay together for the sakes of the kids when they can't get along are doing a disservice to them," Caroline mumbled in disbelief. "Jason's father was right to divorce his mother. Unfortunately, it was a bitter divorce."

"I can imagine the furious look on Ms. Lockard's face when she learned she would have visitation only every other weekend. That's four days out of a whole month," Kim pointed out. "It serves her right for trying to control her ex-husband and son."

"If you ask me, Elisa is Jason's real mother. She sees him as her own son," Caroline said bluntly. "Michelle lost the right to call herself his mom."

"She really needs a kick to the butt," Kim responded and let out an angry scoff. "Better yet, she needs be paddled to the point that she can't sit down without wincing in pain. It is obvious her parents didn't spank her enough as a child."

"My parents did spank me, but it was only as a last resort or if I did something really bad. Your dad's parents were the same way. We never needed to spank you because you were a very well behaved child. You did have your bratty moments," Caroline said honestly.

"What child doesn't have bratty moments?" Kim wondered with a shrug. "It's part of growing up."

"No one is perfect. If everyone was perfect, the world would be a very boring place," Caroline grumbled and blew a raspberry.

"Exactly," Kim agreed. "Veronica thinks she is perfect and can do no wrong. Give me a break. She is the most imperfect person I have ever known." She clenched her teeth. "She calls everyone who isn't exactly like her a loser. She says I am the biggest loser of all because I hang out with non-rich kids."

"She's the real loser. Snobs like her wind up old and alone," Caroline growled, fierceness lining her voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she threw a temper tantrum because her parents wouldn't take her to an R-rated movie as a very young girl," Kim suggested. "I was fine with you and Dad leaving me with a babysitter when you two went to see _The Terminator._ "

"You were six at the time. You can't blame us for wanting to shield you from graphic violence. That movie had it," Caroline explained. "You're now old enough to watch violent movies." She laid her hand on the girl's shoulder. "What we did was good parenting. Bad parenting is letting the child watch whatever they want and not caring if they act violent or say curse words."

Kim nodded in agreement. She ran her fingers along the rim of the sink as she inhaled deeply. She exhaled slowly and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"You and your friends were lucky you didn't get hurt during the monster attack on the school," Caroline murmured, her voice filled with relief.

"I can't say I am surprised that Bulk and Skull ran away screaming like girls. They act very tough, but they are huge cowards when they are faced with real danger," Kim growled in much bluntness.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Skull has been after you since you two were young kids. He thinks if he pesters you for a date enough that you will say yes."

"It ain't happening," Kim said with a shake of her head. "No siree."

"Hey, you're not supposed to say ain't. It isn't a word," Caroline scolded in a playful voice.

"I will say ain't as much as I want," Kim commented, proudness radiating from her face. "Ain't, ain't, ain't."

"You're a weirdo," Caroline teased and made a funny noise.

Kim squeaked. "I know you are, but what am I?"

"Touché," Caroline said, ruffling her daughter's hair.

Kim cleared her throat. She stretched her arms above her head while letting out a long yawn. She felt her mother run her hand over hair after she put them at her sides.

"You're such a beautiful girl, Kim. It's no wonder boys have been crushing on you since junior high," Caroline said with a light laugh.

"Unfortunately, some boys only want in my pants. It can be hard to tell which ones are like that," Kim muttered in some uncertainty.

"Your first time is meant for someone special, but it doesn't always work out that way," Caroline muttered sadly.

Kim swallowed hard. She ached to tell her mother about her relationship with Tommy. At the same time, she didn't want to betray her boyfriend's trust. She knew Caroline would be shocked if she told her they were life mates. Then again, she didn't think her mother would believe her since she had never heard of that. She yawned widely.

"I need to go to the bathroom before I head to bed," Kim whispered seriously.

"All right," Caroline said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Good night, Kim. I love you."

Kim smiled. "I love you too, Mom. Good night."

Caroline walked out of the bathroom. She heard the door close behind her with its hinges squeaking somewhat. She decided to go to the kitchen.


	56. Back at the Lake

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-six of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It also features their third secret meeting at the lake. It's been a while since they were there, so I felt it was time to bring it back. Smut involving them will be in the next chapter. I have decided to bring this fic to an end in the near future. It will continue in a series of fics. I feel writing this AU of "Green With Evil" as separate fics will be easier than doing it as one long fic. This fic focuses on parts two and three of the mini-series. The first sequel will focus on parts four and five. I have yet to come up with a title for it. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 56: Back at the Lake

Clouds moved across the sky above the lake around midevening the next day. A thin one moved over the middle of the moon. A slightly thicker one did the same over its top. It reached the edge and came to a branch at the bottom of a tree. Kim stood on the shore. She was wearing her backpack. She swung her arms back and forth. She did the same from side to side.

Kim shifted her attention toward the moon. She saw on a weather report still calling for rain on Friday. She hoped it would rain because she wanted to see Tommy in the dreamscape so much. She looked forward to making love with him immediately. At the same time, she hoped it wouldn't rain because she wanted to see him in person. She considered their face-to-face interactions to be better.

Her thoughts shifted to Tommy. She did everything in her power not to look at him during her American history and music classes, but she failed. She caught him looking at her several times herself. She wondered if he was thinking about their sexual encounter in his house. She couldn't help but do that from time to time throughout the school day. She enjoyed it and hoped it would happen again soon.

She cupped her chin in her hand. She imagined other places she and her boyfriend could go in the dreamscape. She thought a field would be a nice place to visit. They could stargaze and watch clouds go by. She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of footsteps. She turned around, seeing Tommy come toward her. She saw he was wearing his backpack.

"Good evening, Tommy," she greeted as he stopped close to her.

"Back at you, Kim," he answered. "You got here before me for the second time. I am really impressed." He winked at her.

"I thank my mom. She went to bed earlier than she usually does. She was tired from working so hard," Kim explained.

"Oh," Tommy murmured.

"It's good you brought your backpack again," Kim said as she motioned toward the backpack. "To be honest, I'd rather you use your backpack than your duffel bag."

"I'd rather use my backpack too," Tommy agreed. "The duffel is better suited for school than it is for sneaking out unless I wanted to go stay somewhere."

"I nearly forgot to bring my backpack with me again," Kim muttered sheepishly. "I was about to climb out the window when I realized it wasn't on my back. I got it off my bed." She shrugged while laughing humorlessly.

"You are getting as forgetful as I was last year," Tommy teased while shaking his finger at her.

She blew a raspberry. "You wish."

"Maybe I should insert a bigger brain into your head," Tommy said, coming up to her and knocking on top of her head.

"You're the one who needs a bigger brain inserted into your head," Kim retorted and swatted his hand aside.

"Okay. Put a sign on my back that says 'Insert bigger brain here' with an arrow pointing at my head," Tommy instructed.

"Sure," Kim said and ruffled his hair.

He formed a big smirk on his face. "After that, I can post the same sign on your back."

"I don't think so," Kim commented while shaking her head. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Now, let's get to that secluded spot."

Tommy and Kim started walking along the shoreline. They heard hooting and looked toward the water to see a great-horned owl flying above the surface. The owl went a little lower, but it headed back up ten seconds later. It flapped its wings twice. They turned to each other.

"What a beautiful owl," Tommy whispered and pulled his hand out of hers to put it around her shoulder.

"No kidding," Kim agreed. "The great-horned owl gets its name from the two feathers that stick out of its head and give it the appearance of having horns."

"I read that species is also called the tiger owl," Tommy commented. "I can see why because its frontal feathers are arranged like they are stripes."

"That has earned it the names of winged tiger and tiger of the skies by naturalists," Kim replied.

"Those are neat names," Tommy exclaimed.

"The great-horned owl is the most common owl species in Angel Grove. Because of their plumage, they can be quite hard to see in the dark. That helps camouflage them from prey," Kim explained.

"The talons of raptors are very sharp," Tommy said, cringing a bit. They came to a stop. "It's no wonder zookeepers have to wear leather gloves to keep them from piercing their skin."

"Imagine one of those birds drawing blood every time you had it on your arm. It'd be covered in scars," Kim said, shuddering badly.

"Who wants to have scars?" Tommy asked. "Unfortunately, they are a part of life. I have several scars from beatings my mom gave me." He came to a stop along with her.

"Could I see one?" Kim wondered in much curiosity. "Please?"

"Sure," Tommy answered and breathed deeply. He grabbed the right sleeve of his green t-shirt and pulled it up on his shoulder. This revealed crisscrossing scars on the upper part of the arm close to it. "Pretty ugly, huh?"

"They look that way," Kim admitted and traced her fingertips over the scars. "However, they don't take away how hot you are."

"I got those scars when I was six years old," Tommy said, releasing his hold on his sleeve. He felt her take her hand away. "My birth mom beat me for asking a man she had brought home why he was dressed weird. After the wounds healed and left the scars, she actually said no girl would ever want me because they made me look ugly." He sniffled.

"Give me a fucking break," Kim said, rolling her eyes. "How can a boy's own mother say that to him?" She scoffed.

"A very sick one," Tommy grumbled angrily.

"That bitch missed out on her son growing into a gorgeous young man," Kim said bluntly. "It's her loss."

"You got that right. I have parents who love me now," Tommy commented in a low yet firm voice. "If she ever returns and tries to get me to take her back, I will say no because she blew her chance at raising me. I forgive her for abandoning me, but I will never forget it."

The lovebirds faced each other. She took his hands into hers, giving them gentle squeezes. She rubbed the backs of them with her thumbs. He responded by squeezing hers.

"My birth mom said she would never allow me to date girls if I happened to attract the attention of some. She claimed they only wanted one thing out of me. I didn't understand what she meant because I was so young," he admitted. "It wasn't until I was thirteen when Dad told me she said girls only wanted sex from me."

"I have never wanted just sex from you," she responded while shaking her head fast. "I wanted love and affection. I've gotten both from you in very heavy doses."

"You deserve to receive love and affection from me, even if I happen to the evil Green Ranger," Tommy whispered, frowning somewhat.

Kim gave him a sympathetic look. "We've done well in fooling both sides so far. I don't know how long it will go on, but I am determined to keep doing it."

Tommy sighed. "I am too. It's not easy."

"Life was never meant to be easy," Kim commented in a calm yet blunt voice. "Sometimes, you are screwed, no matter what decision you make in a complicated situation."

"It reminds me of Zack in the _Saved by the Bell_ episode called 'Student Teacher Week.' He was caught in the middle between Slater and Kelly," Tommy pointed out honestly. "He felt he would lose one of them as a friend, no matter what he did."

"That's right," Kim said with a slow nod. "Mr. Belding told Zack being principal wasn't about friends. It was about doing the right thing. Zack decided to suspend the football team for skipping Kelly's history test. The students were mad and confronted him. Zack stood up for himself by telling Slater that he took advantage of Kelly because she was his friend. Slater realized Zack was right and apologized to her. The football players took the test during the game and passed. They went to play and won it."

He pressed his lips together. "There is no doubt in my mind that the football team felt one hundred percent better after winning that game."

"Yep," Kim murmured. "Ox was pretty funny when he told Slater he wasn't X but himself at the beginning of the episode. Another player said Ox played football without a helmet last week. He must've taken a hard hit to the head and couldn't remember much."

"Most likely. In cartoons, TV shows, and movies, people have birds flying around their heads when they are knocked out. In real life, they get concussions," Tommy said, hissing. "Those can be quite scary, especially when you black out."

She snorted. "Unfortunately."

She let go of one of his hands and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She touched his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. He took hold of her wrist. He turned his head, kissing her palm twice.

"If there is one thing I know about beauty, it is only skin deep," she commented softly.

"It sure is. A pretty face can hide an ugly heart. This applies to both males and females," he said seriously.

"Not only are you handsome on the outside, but you are also handsome on the inside," Kim murmured very sweetly.

"I can say the same for you," Tommy responded and kissed her forehead. "Of course, I use beautiful to describe you." He smiled. "I am happy you gave me the nickname of Handsome."

"I am happy you gave me the nickname of Beautiful," Kim whispered lovingly. "I am even happier to be your life mate."

"I feel the same way in being your life mate," Tommy commented with just as much love. "Nothing can break us apart. Nothing."

Tommy and Kim shared three tender kisses. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. She reached behind him, giving him a slap to the back of his head. She pulled out of his grasp and took off running. She giggled like a schoolgirl. He shot a mock glare at her.

"Come back here right now!" he demanded.

"No way," she said, squealing in delight. "You have to come and get me!"

Tommy growled playfully. "Okay. Here I come!"

He chased after her, a determined his escaping his lips. He increased his stride. He managed to catch up to her. He grabbed her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. He wrapped his arms around her. She struggled against his grasp to no avail.

"I have you, little girl. There is no escape," Tommy said in a menacing voice. "Surrender now!"

"You win! I surrender!" Kim cried in fake fear. She felt him let go of her and rubbed her arms. "Talk about a strong grip tonight."

He chuckled. "Well, I did work out this afternoon when I got home. Let's not forget all the lovemaking sessions I've had with you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Now, I am getting my revenge on you!"

Kim ran behind Tommy and pulled his backpack off his back. She threw it to the sand before removing hers and putting it down. She jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He acted as if he were losing his balance. He got down on his knees.

"I don't think I can hold you on my back much longer," Tommy muttered in fake uncertainty.

Kim giggled. "Come on. Get up. You can do it. I know you can."

Tommy grunted and pretended he couldn't stand. Kim faked yawning in boredom. She laid her head on top of his as he struggled to get up. He became determined. He got to his feet. He raised his hands above his head in victory.

"All right! I did it!" Tommy yelled in much excitement.

"That's my boy!" Kim said with pride. She leapt off his back and came to the front of him. "Never forget who your main source of strength is."

"I won't," Tommy assured with much sweetness. "Never."

He kissed her forehead and rubbed it in. He wrapped his arms around her to give her a big hug. She responded by slipping hers around his waist. They pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you so much that it hurts," he said, sniffling.

"I love you so much that it hurts too," she replied, a tear falling down her cheek. "I hate having to hurt you a lot."

"I hate having to hurt you just as much," Tommy said and kissed her lips. "Despite that, we must keep going."

"I know," Kim said, nodding at him. "We are one, now and forever."

Tommy and Kim kissed very passionately. They wrapped their arms around each other even tighter as their tongues fought each other for dominance. Groans came out of their mouths. Their hearts pounded against their chests so hard that it seemed they were about ready to leap out and land on the sand next to them. Electricity jolted up and down their spines before going through their bodies at a rapid rate.

Tommy and Kim's hands wandered and groped everywhere. He kissed her neck and licked at it. He sucked on it hard. She leaned her head back, sighing in much ecstasy. She slid her hands into his black pants as he captured her lips in a possessive kiss. She touched his cock through his blue underwear. She massaged it slowly but surely. She gasped in surprise at his grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands out of his pants. She looked at him confusingly after he broke the kiss.

"Tommy, what gives?" she asked.

"I don't want to make love to you here. I want to do it in the secluded area," he answered and swallowed hard. "I don't want to risk someone seeing us."

Kim sighed softly. "I understand. Let's get our backpacks, and go there."

Tommy and Kim grabbed their backpacks to put them over their shoulders. They started walking along the shoreline.


	57. Never Getting Enough of Each Other

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-seven of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. There is also sexual content. Like before, do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. More is coming in the next chapter. Their second meeting in the dreamscape will be in the one after the next. I am looking forward to featuring it after such a long absence. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 57: Never Getting Enough of Each Other

Tommy and Kim reached the secluded area within ten minutes. They looked toward a great-horned owl that was perched on a branch at the bottom of a tree nearby. It seemed to make eye contact with them. It hooted to them, causing them to smile. It spread its wings to take off into the sky. They listened to its hoots until they couldn't hear them anymore. They looked at each other.

"The way the owl looked at us was amazing," she said in awe.

"You're not kidding. It was as if it was looking into our souls," he answered with a soft chuckle.

"I think it knows we are life mates," Kim suggested.

"Anything is possible in this crazy universe of ours," Tommy whispered truthfully.

"Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and I thought being chosen to save the universe was crazy. I mean, we are teenagers. How could we take on a responsibility meant for more experienced warriors?" Kim asked, shrugging.

"How could Rita choose me to be her evil Green Ranger when I am a teenager? You'd think she would've chosen someone who was experienced in fighting the forces of good," Tommy said, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's not me. I've always been described as a compassionate and gentle soul."

"You may be still serving Rita, but at least you can control her spell," Kim said, touching his shoulder.

"I might be in control now, but it doesn't mean it will always be that way," Tommy warned in a low yet firm voice.

"I know," Kim said, coming to the front of him. "You may be on her side for a while, but I won't stop loving you. No matter how much you hurt me, it won't take away my feelings for you."

"I feel the same way with you," Tommy said and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I am really looking forward to meeting you in the dreamscape again." He kissed her forehead.

"Me too," Kim commented and planted a kiss to his cheek. "Until then, we should enjoy this evening."

"Yes," Tommy said, nodding at her.

"Now, let's get our blankets out and start getting busy," Kim said and clapped three times."

"Okay," Tommy answered. "You don't have to tell me twice."

She punched him in the arm before ruffling his hair. They took their backpacks off their shoulders. They set them on the ground to unzip them. They opened them and pulled out their blankets that were folded three times over. They unfolded them and gazed at each other.

"I have to admit that your blanket is softer than mine is," Tommy whispered in gentleness.

"Why, thank you," Kim said, a small giggle leaving her mouth. "If you hadn't said that, I would've tickled you until you did."

He growled playfully. "Bring it on. I dare you."

She shook her head. "Not now. I want to get to making love with you."

"Then let's get going on the double!" Tommy yelled in a drill sergeant's voice. "Come on! Come on!"

"Sure, Sergeant Tommy," Kim commented and kissed his cheek.

Tommy laughed. "Sergeant Tommy. I like the sound of that."

Kim squeaked. "Great."

She threw up her blanket to lay it on the ground. They went over to their backpacks, closing them. They zipped them shut. They picked them up. They stepped on the blanket, laying them near its edge. They approached its center, and he laid his down. He took her hands into his.

"You are so beautiful that I can't stand it," he whispered seductively.

"You are so handsome that I can't stand it," she responded.

Tommy growled lustfully. "Come here."

Tommy kissed Kim with much passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues fought for control. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. They emitted loud groans. He kissed down to her neck to suck on it. He slipped his hands underneath her sleeveless pink shirt. He slid them up and up and down her spine. She moved her hands underneath his t-shirt to stroke his chest and stomach. Their hearts pounded against their chests. Electricity went through their bodies rapidly.

The lovebirds removed their hands from underneath each other's shirts. He grabbed the hem of her shirt. He pushed it up to her breast line before dropping to his knees. He kissed her stomach while rubbing deep circles into it with thumbs. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair while leaning her head back. She panted hard when he traced her navel with his tongue.

"Oh, shit. Don't you dare stop, Tommy," Kim moaned in much ecstasy. She whimpered at his slipping his hands underneath her shirt and touching her breasts. She upped the volume when he fondled them. "Damn it! Yes!"

She tapped his head, getting him to stand. He got to his full height and moaned at her capturing his lips in a possessive kiss. He became louder when she slipped her tongue into his mouth and touched his. Their tongues became engaged in a fight for control. She took hold of his t-shirt. She started to pull it upward. He broke the kiss and held up his arms, allowing her to remove it. She tossed it over shoulder.

He grabbed her shirt to move it upward. She held up her arms with a lustful growl. This allowed him to remove it. He threw it toward his t-shirt. He eyed the button on her blue jean shorts. He undid it and unzipped them in a slow manner. She smiled at him. She knew he was teasing her. He finished the unzipping. He pushed her shorts down. She helped him get them off. She undid the button on his black jean shorts. She unzipped them. He took them off.

Tommy grabbed Kim's hands and knelt down on the blanket. He guided her into his lap. She got her legs on either side of him. They kissed very passionately. Their hands wandered and groped all over the place. He traveled her neck and licked at it. He moved his hands to her blue bra. He unclasped it to take it off. He threw it to the blanket. He brought them to her breasts. He squeezed them gently. He rolled the nipples against his palms. This hardened them. She moaned.

He kissed her possessively while taking hold of her back. He laid her down on the blanket so gently that it seemed he hadn't even done that. He cradled himself in between her legs. He plunged his tongue into her mouth to trace it in a slow yet steady manner. He thrusted against her. He smiled at her moaning pleasurably. He nuzzled her jawline before kissing it. He traced it with his tongue. The familiar fire began to build within them.

"Talk about amazing," she whispered in a breathless voice. "Yes! Yes!"

"That's it, my sexy mate," he growled in intensity. "Yell it out."

Tommy thrusted harder against his girlfriend. She moaned even louder. He slid his hands up and down her sides. He did the same to the rest of her body. He moved them to her white underwear. He took hold of the waistband. He looked at her as he pulled it down slowly. She giggled. She could tell he was teasing her again. She lifted her hips, allowing him to remove it. He threw it aside.

He took off his blue underwear, and his erect cock sprung free. She stared at it, swallowing hard. Her breathing became shudders. She turned back to him. They engaged in passionate kissing. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He slid one between them to fondle her wet folds. He moved his thumb to her clit. He proceeded to stroke it. She let out an excited gasp. She moved her hips with his motions. She screamed while coming. She was unable to breathe due to being so lost in it.

Kim felt her high ebb away as a feeling rushed through her body. Tommy pulled away from her. He formed a big smile on his face. She realized he wasn't done with her yet. He moved back, leaning down. He rubbed his face against her inner left thigh. He kissed it running his tongue over it. He sucked on it hard. He gave it a hard bite. He chuckled at her whimpering softly. He lavished her inner right thigh with the same amount of attention.

He looked at her entrance. He rubbed his face against it before licking at it. He slipped his tongue inside her. He fondled her wet folds. He used his tongue to tease her clit. She whimpered as he went faster. He bit her clit very hard. She cried out pleasurably, her breathing becoming shudders. Her high ebbed away. The same sated feeling went through her body. He came back to her eye level to kiss her. She tasted her sweetness on his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, as she wanted more of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He grabbed her wrists and removed her arms from his neck. He pinned them at her sides, a lustful growl escaping his lips. He pulled away before aligning his cock at her entrance. He entered her in a rough, quick manner. He started to thrust in and out of her almost immediately. He was rough and fast. He kissed her neck hungrily. She leaned her head to the side to give him better access. She screamed ecstatically when he nibbled on her earlobe. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

"Damn," Kim yelled in great intensity. She whimpered at his growing rougher and faster. "Shit! Yes!"

"Nice lungs, Kimberly," Tommy growled with much fierceness. "Tell the world you are my mate."

She hissed. "I am your mate. Tell the world you are my mate."

He clenched his teeth. "I am your mate."

Tommy kissed Kim hard while upping the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan. He traced every inch of it. He smiled into it at her moaning headily. He traveled to her pulse point to nibble on it. He gave it a gentle blow. She kissed his shoulder. She licked at it. He growled intensely, his hands going into her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he looked about ready to explode. There was no doubt she was the same way.

He pulled away to stare into her eyes. He felt the fire within him reaching its peak. He slid a hand between them. He proceeded to massage her clit. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it. Her thrusted rougher and faster into. He captured her lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she emitted a heady moan.

Tommy made three simultaneous movements with his hips and fingers. He brought himself and Kim to climax with no time in between. Both of them emitted loud growls. Their bodies trembled quite a bit. Their breathing turned to shudders. He pressed her forehead against hers. They inhaled each other's scents. They swallowed hard.

"That was incredible," she said.

He smiled. "It sure was. However, I am not done with you."

Tommy sat up while growling lustfully. He jerked his girlfriend into his lap. He kissed her hard while moving one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. She moaned excitedly when he thrusted upward into her. His thrusts were rough and fast. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses, causing her to lean her head to the side. He pulled back, and she captured his lips in a hard kiss. She moved to his earlobe. She nibbled on it. She was gentle at first, but she increased the pressure. He groaned loudly. His hands went up and down her back.

She unwrapped her legs from around his waist. She balanced herself on her knees before kissing him hard. She moved up and down on him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. This made him groan. He grabbed her hips. He moved her on him. He met her movements with his. She nuzzled his jawline. She gave it a long lick. She blew on it before nibbling on it. He emitted a pleasure groan.

She slid her hands over his chest. She used her thumbs to tease his nipples. He moaned headily, and she smiled. She moved her hands over his body. She traced every muscle that lined his back, chest, stomach, and arms. She licked at his neck before sucking on it. She kissed it hungrily. He growled intensely while grabbing at her hair.

Kim ran her tongue along her boyfriend's shoulder. She gave it a gentle blow. She slid her hands up and down his back so slowly that it seemed she wasn't even moving them. She kissed back to his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth in which it touched his. He tried to hold back a moan, but he couldn't help himself.

She traveled to his jawline to nuzzle it. She traced it with her tongue before nibbling on it. She gave it a hard blow. She alternated between licking at and sucking on it. He moaned softly. She kissed her way to his pulse point. She proceeded to suck on it. He squeezed his eyes shut. He winced at her biting him hard. He sighed when the pain faded quickly. He opened them, an ecstatic sigh escaping his lips.

Tommy kissed Kim's neck. He alternated between licking at and sucking on it. She let out an excited groan as she leaned her head back. She moved both of her hands to his head. He returned to her lips for a possessive kiss. Their tongues fought each other for dominance. Loud groans came out of their mouths. He became rougher and faster in his thrusting. He tightened his grip on her hair. In fact, he appeared ready to pull it out.

He decided he was tired of sitting up. He pushed her on her back in a rough manner. He kissed her hard, his thrusts becoming rougher and faster. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. It touched hers, and she groaned. He slid a hand between them and massaged her clit. She moaned very softly yet excitedly. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes.

"Come for me, Kimberly," Tommy groaned with great intensity. He hissed in much fierceness. "Come right now!"

Tommy thrusted even rougher and faster into his girlfriend. He clenched his teeth so tightly that it seemed they would break any second. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly. He buried his face into her neck. He kissed it while grabbing at her hair. She rolled her head back into the blanket. She sighed in much ecstasy.

She moaned a final time as she reached her climax. This triggered his. He came with a muffled moan. He was unable to stay up and collapsed on top of her. Their panting came hard and fast. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they would never be able to stop. They jumped when both of them felt a slight electric shock. He pulled back to look at her. They appeared to be quite confused.

"What in the hell caused that electric shock?" he wondered.

"I have no idea," she answered with a shake of her head. "It was so weird."

Tommy sighed. "Yeah. Perhaps we will find out what caused it someday."

Kim pressed her lips together. "Hmm."

Tommy kissed Kim and leaned down. He laid his head on her chest and emitted a soft shudder. She stroked it with both hands. Their breathing was soft and steady.

"Talk about making love twice in just a few short minutes," Tommy said with a laugh.

"You said it," Kim agreed. "It reminds me of yesterday afternoon when we made love twice in the same amount of time in your house before I rejoined our friends."

"We needed it after such a rough day," Tommy whispered, sighing in content. "Let's pray that Rita doesn't attack the school again."

"Yeah," Kim said and snorted. She felt him remove his head from her chest to look at her. "I didn't mention this to you, but Jason crashed through the front doors due to Scorpina's hard hit on him."

"Oh, shit. Those doors are made of glass. He's lucky he didn't get cut," Tommy said in fear.

"Yes, he is," Kim agreed with a nod. "It's good to know Mr. Kaplan won't let Rita keep him from running his school."

"I can imagine students whining and complaining about it," Tommy grumbled, rolling his eyes. "They need to get over it. School won't be canceled unless the building is heavily damaged."

"It won't stay canceled for long because we'll be sent to other high schools in the area," Kim added.

"Exactly," Tommy said, nodding sharply. "I'd rather be doing schoolwork than sitting at home."

"Me too," Kim commented and cleared her throat. "It's best to have a stimulated mind for fighting on the battlefield."

He kissed her tenderly. He pressed his forehead against hers once more. They stroked each other's cheeks with the backs of their hands.

"I want to see you in the dreamscape so badly that I can taste it," he growled in much eagerness.

"I feel the same way about you," she responded. "It's been an amazing nine days since we met. You confessed you were the Green Ranger to me after you apologized to me for acting rude. We agreed to start meeting each other in secret. We had our first secret meeting that night. We made love for the first time during our second secret meeting. We met each other in the dreamscape the next night. I revealed we were mated for life. You came to see me at my house that weekend. We made love multiple times. We did it twice at your house following a rough day yesterday."

Tommy kissed her forehead. "I have enjoyed every second we've been together. It will only get better from here on out."

Kim sighed contently. "Oh, yeah."

Tommy and Kim engaged in passionate kissing. He moved inside her with a lustful growl. His cock grew hard. His tongue plunged into her mouth. Their hands wandered everywhere. He planted a trail of kisses to her neck. He licked at it. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Their heartrates sped up. Electricity coursed through their bodies quickly.

"Don't stop, Tommy," Kim moaned in excitement. "Keep making love to me."

"I will, Kim," Tommy growled huskily. "I mean it."

Tommy kissed Kim possessively. Their tongues touched, causing them to moan ecstatically. He thrusted harder and faster into her. She slid her hands up and down her back. He did the same to her sides with his. They became lost in another lovemaking session.


	58. So Close Yet So Far

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year. Here's chapter fifty-eight of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over six hundred reivews. I want to give chellewasson a shoutout for being the six hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, SpecialK92, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, chellewasson, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. There is also sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read it at your own risk. The next chapter features Tommy and Kim's second meeting in the dreamscape. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 58: So Close Yet So Far

Kim moaned pleasurably at Tommy's moving inside her more than an hour later. She was on her back while he hovered over her. She kissed him very passionately. She slid her tongue into his mouth. She traced every inch of it, making him groan loudly. He grabbed at the blanket with both hands while thrusting harder into her.

He tore away from her lips. He nuzzled her jawline before planting a trail of kisses from it to her neck. He moved between licking and sucking on the later. He moved his hands over every inch of her body. He made his way to her earlobe and nibbled on it. He was gentle at first, but he increased the pressure. He smiled at her moaning in pleasure. He felt his body tighten with every thrust. He kissed her passionately. Groans came from their mouths.

He rolled her nipples in his hands. He gave them hard pinches, causing her to groan quietly. He broke their kiss. He reached down to take the right breast into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple. He sucked on it very hard. She screamed intensely while arching her back. He turned toward the left breast to give it the same amount of attention. She whimpered as she arched her back once more. They looked into each other's eyes, which were glazed over with lust.

Tommy and Kim kissed long and hard. They wrapped their arms around each other very tightly. They slid their hands over every part of their bodies. His thrusting grew harder and faster. He brought his to her breasts. He fondled them slowly. It was almost as if he were teasing them. He kissed her neck before licking at it. He captured her lips in a possessive kiss. Their tongues dueled for control.

Kim turned her and Tommy's bodies until she was on top of him. She leaned her head back while emitting an ecstatic sigh. She kissed him in great passion as she began moving up and down on him. Her hands went above his shoulders. He grabbed her hips roughly. He helped her move on him. He met her movements with his. She felt the fire climbing higher within her. She didn't doubt it was doing the same in him.

She pressed another kiss to his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. She smiled into it when he groaned. She kissed to his ear and traced her tongue along it. He groaned loudly while grabbing her shoulders. She trailed kisses down his throat to his chest. She nuzzled the spot over his heart. She licked at it before nibbling on it. She rolled his nipples in her hands. He let out a throaty groan. She used her tongue to tease his left nipple. He growled intensely as he anchored her head to him. He got louder when she sucked on it. She focused her attention on his left nipple.

Tommy felt the fire in him reaching its peak. He slid a hand downward to massage Kim's clit. She groaned in much excitement. She gripped the blanket very tightly. She closed her eyes, a soft whimper leaving her mouth. They kissed long and hard. Their tongues fought each other, and they emitted loud groans. She tore away from him. She opened her eyes to stare into his.

"Tommy, I'm about to—" Kim started.

Tommy sprung up into a sitting position with a lustful growl. He grabbed his girlfriend's hips and moved her harder and faster on him. He thrusted up into her just as hard and fast. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't see the secluded area. Nor could they hear the animals. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

"Come for me, Kim," Tommy commanded fiercely. He tightened his grip on her hips. "I want you to come right now!"

Kim sped up her movements. She threw her head back at Tommy's taking her right breast into his mouth to suck on it. She moaned a final time, her climax taking her. This triggered his. He bit down on her breast while coming and letting out a muffled moan. Their bodies spasmed against each other. They held each other close as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. Their pants came out fast and hard.

Tommy couldn't sit up any longer. He fell back onto the blanket, taking Kim with him. She rolled off him and snuggled up to her. She pulled the blanket over them before laying her head on his chest. She sighed contently at his arms going around her. She traced circles into his stomach with her fingertips. He ran his hand over her hair. He twirled a strand around his finger. Their breathing mingled together. It happened to be soft and steady.

"Damn it. Our sex drive is through the roof tonight," he whispered breathlessly and emitted a soft snort.

"No denying that. We've made love five times over the last hour," she replied and giggled softly.

"Three of those times were in just twenty minutes," Tommy said and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah," Kim squeaked in delight. "The best thing about it is we haven't gotten tired all that much."

"When I do get tired from making love, resting helps me recover quickly," Tommy said with much pride.

"The same goes for me," Kim replied and squealed in joy. "Let's face it. We will never have enough of each other."

"Right," Tommy agreed and gave her a small hug. "It's going to be a blast seeing you in dreamscape again."

"Just don't show up naked. I just might jump you when you get there," Kim teased and chuckled suggestively.

"If I show up naked, then you have to show up naked too," Tommy said as she took her head off his chest and looked at him. "Then we can jump each other." He flicked her nose.

"I bet I will pin you down before you can pin me down," Kim said and pinched his cheek.

"I don't think so," Tommy said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand off.

"I do think so," Kim said while pulling her wrist out his grasp.

"No," Tommy said, shaking his head fast.

"Yes," Kim answered as she nodded rapidly.

He waved his hand in front of her face. He moved it upward and jerked downward in a rapid motion. She gave him a light slap to the cheek. She slapped his forehead multiple times while he pretended to grab her hair. He pointed his finger in the shape of a gun at her temple. He imitated a gunshot. She acted as if she were falling on him dead. They shared a laugh.

"Tommy, how did you react every time a tornado warning was issued for your county in Moore?" Kim wondered.

"I always stayed calm. I've dealt with tornado warnings since I was very young. My earliest memory of a tornado warning was when I was three years old. My birth mom took me into an interior bathroom for safety. She explained to me what a tornado was in a way I could understand," Tommy explained.

She frowned. "It astounds me your birth mom went from loving you to despising you in a short time."

"She was like a lot of young women. She was excited about becoming a mother, despite the birth father wasn't in the picture," Tommy said with a heavy sigh. "She tended to my every need during my first three years of life. During that time, she longed for her old life back, but she never showed it in my presence. Then she began going out and partying all the time. She brought many men home."

"She beat you simply because you asked one of the men why he was dressed so weird," Kim grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"The man actually encouraged her to beat me. He wanted to hear me cry," Tommy muttered, his body becoming very tense.

"What a sick bastard," Kim hissed in anger.

He nodded sharply. "You are so right. She said I deserved every bit of the abuse she inflicted on me."

"No, you didn't," Kim responded firmly. "Abuse is no one's fault but the abuser's."

"She hasn't been part of my life for eight years," Tommy said bluntly. "She is no longer my concern. She can go kiss a bear for all I care."

She kissed his cheek and nuzzled it. She returned her head to his chest and proceeded to slide her hand over his stomach.

"Some kids refused to be friends with me when they learned I was the daughter of wealthy parents. They assumed I was a spoiled brat," she muttered sadly.

"That is not true," he responded. "You have never acted spoiled, not even in front of me."

"Those kids didn't care. They hated the rich ones. They thought they were all the same," Kim grumbled.

Tommy shook his head. "Just because there are a few bad apples in the group doesn't mean the whole thing is spoiled."

"My parents can afford to send me to a private school or a boarding school, but they want me to be around people of different social classes. They've done this since I was young. It helped me to learn to tolerate them," Kim explained gently.

"They did the right thing. Rich folks who look down on those who are less fortunate are destined for very lonely lives," Tommy commented in a blunt voice.

"Like Veronica," Kim said and snapped her fingers.

"Exactly," Tommy replied. "It'd be funny to see her as an old woman living alone with a bunch of cats for company. She could spoil them with her money."

Kim removed her head from his chest. "If she has any money left. Come here."

Kim kissed her boyfriend's neck while getting on top of him. She got her legs on either side of him. She captured his lips in a possessive kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth and touched his. He groaned excitedly while grabbing at her hair. Their heart sped up. Electricity coursed through their bodies at such a rapid rate that it seemed it wouldn't stop.

Tommy sat up while maintaining his grip on his girlfriend's hair. He tightened it a bit. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She moved her hands to his chest while kissing his shoulder. She teased his nipples with her thumbs in which they hardened. He fondled her breasts after bringing his hands to them. They became lost in another round of lovemaking.

00000

Tommy and Kim bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking fifteen minutes later. They lay on their sides facing each other. He walked two fingers across the blanket toward her arm and up it. He went to her hair and twirled a strand around one. She took hold of his hand and touched his wrist. She kissed the palm before nuzzling her face against it.

"Talk about yet another great lovemaking session," Kim whispered and smiled warmly.

"Yeah. You've been like a force of nature tonight," Tommy said with a delighted laugh.

"So have you," Kim whispered and flicked his nose. "Of course, I am the bigger force of nature."

"No, you're not," Tommy retorted playfully.

"Yes, I am," Kim squeaked and made a funny noise.

"No," Tommy said and growled softly.

"Yes," Kim said and blew a raspberry.

He pointed his finger in her face. He moved it in all directions. She mimicked his movements with her head. She pretended to get dizzy and fell on her back. She lost consciousness. He scooted over to her. He jumped in fright when she sprung back to life and pushed him on his back. She got on top of him and grabbed his wrists to pin them at his sides.

"You looked really scared when I sprung back to life," she blurted out delightfully.

"Ha! I wasn't scared," he insisted.

Kim shook her head. "Don't give me that. You jumped three feet into the air." She pointed her finger at the air.

Tommy growled in playfulness. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Kim said, nodding rapidly. "Now, admit it before I pick you up and throw you into the lake. Then I will run off with your clothes, your blanket, and your backpack after I get dressed."

"You wouldn't dare," Tommy said and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes, I would," Kim said in an evil-sounding voice. "Now, tell you were scared by me and jumped."

"Okay! You did scare me and make me jump into the air!" Tommy yelled and slapped her in the temple. "Are you happy now?"

She nodded at him. "Yes. I have one request, though."

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"Don't hit me in the temple again," Kim warned and presented a fist to his face. "Otherwise, you get this."

"All right," Tommy said and gave her temple another slap. "Oops. My hand forgot." He slapped it again. "Oops. My hand forgot."

"Okay. You asked for it," Kim hissed in mock anger. She pressed her fist against his chin. He groaned and fell on his back. He twitched three times before losing consciousness. She leaned close to him. She screamed at his springing back to life and grabbing her. "You really got me there!"

He smirked. "Yeah. I avenged the trick you played on me."

Kim giggled and kissed her boyfriend tenderly. She propped her head up with her elbow and traced circles into his chest. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"When you didn't show up at the Youth Center for our study date, I was so disappointed and annoyed," she admitted.

"I don't blame you, but at least I gave you an answer," he pointed out.

"Yeah. Some guys refuse to tell girls why they stood them up and vice versa," Kim muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Is it so hard to give an answer?"

"It shouldn't be. I think those guys and girls who stood up their dates are too embarrassed to tell them why they did that," Tommy murmured.

"I got tired of waiting and went with Trini to see the guys at Billy's house. Jason and Zack were throwing rags at each other just as Trini and I arrived. Zack gave me a rag and asked us to join in on waxing. I gave it back to him and told him I wasn't in the mood. I explained about you not showing up," Kim commented and cleared her throat. "Then the communicators went off. We were shocked to find teleportation was down. We went there in the RADBUG and found the Command Center a mess. It looked like a tornado had gone through there."

"I made it that way," Tommy muttered in regret.

"After Billy pulled the CD from Alpha's back, we saw Goldar causing trouble. We morphed and summoned our zords to fight him," Kim said and blew softly. "He disappeared, and you attacked us in the Megazord. We retreated to the Command Center. Alpha went offline due to the virus in his system. Billy managed to get it out of him. He started repairs not very long after. I decided to take a nap because I was so tired. Unfortunately, he didn't get much done because it was so late in the day." She bit her lip.

"I am so relieved Billy was able to repair the Command Center," Tommy said truthfully. "I imagine he worked really hard at it."

"He did. It took him six days to get it done, but it was worth it," Kim said and ran her tongue over her teeth. "After we got Zordon back, he told us the story of the Power Coins. Legend had it that six coins had the ability to give their wielders great power. It didn't matter if they were good or evil. It would work just the same. They were hidden in different areas of the universe. One was different from the others because it had a special weapon with it."

"That's the Dragon Dagger," Tommy blurted out.

"Yep. Zordon sent his warriors to find them by following clues to their locations. Rita became aware of the legend. She sent her warriors to find them as well. She wanted her own team of Power Rangers. His managed to find the first five coins and their zords. Hers located the sixth coin, the Dragon Dagger, and the Dragonzord. Zordon and Rita learned people didn't choose the Power. The Power chose them," Kim said and smacked her lips.

"What an interesting story," Tommy whispered in awe. "I can't believe Rita never told me about it."

"Now, you know," Kim murmured. "You have a right to know where your powers came from."

Tommy and Kim shared three tender kisses. He looked at his watch and whistled softly. They looked at each other.

"It's time for us to head home," Tommy whispered seriously.

"Unfortunately," Kim said and frowned. "I want us to have one last intimate moment together before we go."

He cupped her chin in his hand. "I want that too."

Tommy kissed Kim in great passion. Their tongues fought each other for dominance. They emitted loud groans. He trailed kisses to her neck. He licked at it before giving it a hard suck. She sighed in much ecstasy. She ran her tongue over his shoulder. Their heartbeats sped up quite a bit. Electricity raced through their veins.

He felt her pull away from him. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her and cradled in between her legs. He pressed a possessive kiss to her lips. He traveled to her neck. He traced it with his tongue. She moaned softly at his nibbling on it. She kissed his shoulder before blowing on it very gently. He growled intensely. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He pulled back and stared into hers. The familiar fire began to build within both of them.

"I am so happy to be your life mate," Tommy whispered seductively.

"I am just as happy to be your life mate," Kim responded. "Nothing will break us apart. Nothing."

He aligned his cock at her entrance. He kissed her while entering her in a rough and quick manner. He began thrusting in and out of her immediately. He was rough as well as fast. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He planted butterfly kisses on her neck. She leaned her head to the side. This gave him better access. She let out an ecstatic scream when he nibbled on her earlobe. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

"Oh, my," Kim yelled very intensely. She whimpered, as he got rougher and faster. "Damn it. Shit."

"Good girl," Tommy growled fiercely. "Shout it to the world."

Tommy kissed Kim hard, his thrusts getting rougher and faster. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He traced every inch of it. He smiled into it when she let out a heady moan. He trailed kisses to her pulse point. He nibbled on it before blowing on it hard. He proceeded to suck on it. She kissed his shoulder. She traced it with her tongue. He growled intensely. He grabbed at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought was about to explode. He had little doubt it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away to stare into her eyes. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them at her sides with a lustful growl. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. His grip on her became a little tighter. She whimpered in a soft yet excited manner. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers. Lust filled their eyes.

"I can't hold on any longer," she whispered.

He hissed. "Me neither."

The lovebirds engaged in very hard kissing. He thrusted rougher and faster into her. He tightened his grip on her even more. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss to press his forehead against hers again. She cried ecstatically. She captured his lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled into it at her groaning softly.

He thrusted into her a final time and released himself into her. She echoed her release to him three seconds later. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Their panting mingled together. Their bodies trembled quite a bit. His grip on her loosened as well. He brought his hand to her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb.

"Wow," Tommy said.

"Yeah. Wow," Kim responded and planted a kiss to his cheek. "Now, we've got to go."

He sighed heavily. "Mm-hmm."

Tommy moved off Kim with a light grunt. They gathered their clothes. They slipped on their underwear, followed by their shorts. They zipped and buttoned them. She put on her bra and clasped it. She put on her shirt, as did he with his t-shirt. They slipped on their white socks and white sneakers. They tied the shoestrings.

Tommy grabbed his blanket. He stood up and folded it in half. He folded it two more times. He stuffed it in his backpack. He closed it to zip it shut. He picked it up and placed it over his shoulders. She rose to her feet and got her backpack. They stepped off the blanket. She laid her backpack on the ground while suppressing a yawn.

Kim picked up her blanket to fold it in half. She did it again twice and stuffed it in her backpack. She closed her backpack and zipped it shut. She slipped it over her shoulders. She and her boyfriend approached each other. They held hands. They gave each other gentle squeezes. They stared deep into each other's eyes. Their heartbeats were in sync.

"Good night, Tommy," she whispered in a loving voice.

"Good night, Kim," he answered and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Kim choked back a sob. "I love you too. I can't wait to see you in the dreamscape."

Tommy sniffled. "I can't wait to see you there either."

The lovebirds kissed tenderly. They let go of each other, though it was reluctant. He headed right while she walked left. Neither of them saw a great-horned owl fly past them.


	59. Very Peachy and The Dreamscape Again

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-nine of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It features their second meeting in the dreamscape. I am so happy to have done that after so long. There is also sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read it at your own risk. Stay tuned for chapter sixty.

XXXXX

Chapter 59: Very Peachy/The Dreamscape Again

Rain poured on the Oliver residence in the midevening three days later. The strong wind blew it sideways. It became straight quickly. A northern mockingbird sat on a branch near the middle of a tree in the front yard. It chirped annoyingly when another branch hit in the back. It spread its wings and flew around back.

The mockingbird headed for the windowsill to Tommy's room. It landed there, a small chirp leaving its beak. It shook its entire body. This rid it of excess water. It ran its beak through its wing feathers. It repeated its action with those on its chest and back. It looked inside to see Tommy walking toward the nightstand with a water-filled glass in his hand.

Tommy placed the glass on the nightstand and turned around. He seated himself on the bed. He emitted a small sigh. Though he was disappointed he wouldn't get to meet Kim at the lake, he was looking forward to seeing her in the dreamscape tonight. He had been unable to keep himself from looking at her during their classes on Wednesday and Thursday. He caught her looking at him several times. He was aching to make love to her in the dreamscape. He had a feeling it would be even better than it was last time. He was thinking about calling her, so he could talk to her for a time.

His thought shifted to Josh and Kerri. He felt fortunate they were already asleep. The unpacking and going to work over the last two weeks had taken a lot of them. He felt the same way. He took comfort in the fact that they had unpacked the majority of their stuff and put it away. He wondered if Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat had done the same to theirs. After all, they had been officially living in Angel Grove for just one week.

The phone rang loudly in which it snapped Tommy out of his thoughts. He eyed it closely. He wondered if it was Kim. He prayed silently it was. He rubbed his hands together while running his tongue over his teeth. He reached over and picked up the phone at the start of the third ring. He placed it to his ear before pressing his lips together.

"Hello?" Tommy whispered.

 _"Hey there, Handsome,"_ Kim answered in much joy.

"Hey yourself, Beautiful," Tommy said and sighed in relief. "I am really glad you called. I was thinking about calling you."

 _"The sad thing is I beat you to the punch. That's the second time I've done that,"_ Kim teased.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I just died laughing," Tommy retorted in much sarcasm. "Anyway, did you look outside? It is raining even harder than it was the night we met in the dreamscape.

 _"No denying that. I looked at the radar ten minutes ago,"_ Kim admitted and let out a loud groan. _"The rain is nowhere near finished. We won't be able to meet in the park at all tonight."_ She huffed grumpily.

"It sucks, but at least we get to meet in the dreamscape when we go to sleep," Tommy said, happiness radiating from his face.

 _"Yep. My mom is sound asleep. She has been working so hard lately that she has worn herself out. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow,"_ Kim whispered with a small chuckle.

He sighed softly. "My parents were the same way before their heads hit their pillows. Two weeks of working and unpacking stuff have worn them out."

 _"My parents won't have business trips for another month or so,"_ Kim commented. _"That means no meetings at either of our houses at night."_ She huffed in a grumpy manner.

"That doesn't mean one of us can't sneak over to the other's house to get it on," Tommy said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She squealed. _"That's right. Unfortunately, neither of us can do that tonight because of the rain. However, there are plenty of chances for that because it will be sunny over the next five days."_

He smiled at an image of him sneaking into her room and making love to her playing in his mind. He picked up his water and sipped a little bit of it. He licked his lips before setting it back down.

"How are you feeling tonight?" Tommy asked curiously.

 _"I am a bit tired, but I am fine. What about you?"_ Kim responded.

"I feel the same both ways. I wish we didn't have to go to school five days a week," Tommy grumbled.

 _"Look on the bright side. In-service and parent/teacher conferences are coming quickly,"_ Kim pointed out cheerfully.

"I have decided I am asking for weekdays off next semester," Tommy joked snickered.

 _"That's what Zack said in the_ Saved by the Bell _episode called 'No Hope With Dope,'"_ Kim blurted out delightfully.

"I know," Tommy said and hit his hand on his leg. "Zack may have been a slacker, but he was very smart. He could come up with plans in the blink of an eye."

 _"It's no wonder he scored a 1502 on his SATs,"_ Kim whispered in amazement. _"I think Billy could score even higher on his SATs."_

"If he chooses to take it. Besides, we won't be graduating high school for another three years," Tommy pointed out matter-of-factly.

 _"Our school's seniors are bragging about how they won't have to worry about homework anymore once they graduate. Some aren't graduating at all. They don't even know about it,"_ Kim explained.

"Like Zack didn't in the _Saved by the Bell_ episode called 'Graduation,'" Tommy answered and made a funny noise.

 _"Exactly. He was one credit short of graduating because he dropped out of a theater arts class he took his sophomore year,"_ Kim commented. _"It took him performing in a ballet recital to get that credit. The thing was he didn't have much dancing experience."_

"He looked really funny when he danced, but he seemed to have a good time. He even managed to get Screech and Slater to be part of the recital after the nerds dropped out," Tommy murmured.

 _"Slater showed off his dance skills, though he did trip at one point,"_ Kim said and laughed quietly.

"Our Zack is definitely a great dancer. He was dancing up a storm at the Youth Center yesterday," Tommy said warmly.

 _"He sure was,"_ Kim agreed. _"Zack has a cousin named Curtis who lives in San Francisco. Curtis's father is the older brother of Zack's father. He is a real estate agent."_

"Cool. Does he makes a lot of money?" Tommy wondered.

 _"Oh, yeah. Many homes in San Francisco sell for a great deal of money,"_ Kim replied and cleared her throat. _"Curtis's family is just like mine. They prefer not to show off their wealth."_

"I don't why people expect the rich to flaunt their wealth," Tommy mumbled irritatingly.

 _"I know,"_ Kim said and yawned. _"I consider rich people who flaunt their wealth constantly to be irritating little shits. They are just asking for trouble."_

"Oh, yeah," Tommy said, giving a sharp nod. "If they get robbed, that may teach them a lesson not to have so many expensive possessions on them."

He rose to his feet and approached the window. He moved the curtain aside to see rain blowing sideways. It turned straight again thirty seconds later. It splattered against the window.

"I have to say you are a very lucky girl to have divorced parents who get along so well, Kim," Tommy admitted. "Many children would die to have divorced parents who could get along." He frowned. "Unfortunately, that is a dream that will never come true for them."

 _"Jason is the perfect example of that. He knows his parents will never get along for as long as he lives,"_ Kim whispered in much regret. _"If Ms. Lockard had gotten custody of him, she would've used him as a pawn against Mr. Scott."_

"It is disgusting when parents do that," Tommy growled in anger. "It makes me want to slap those who do that silly."

She huffed. _"What they need are hard kicks to their asses."_

"They also need feet up their asses," Tommy added and blew a raspberry.

 _"You got that right,"_ Kim said and laughed loudly.

He smirked. "How about I put a foot up your ass?"

 _"No, thank you,"_ Kim responded.

Tommy looked out the window. He saw lightning light up the sky very brightly. A loud thunderclap came right after. A quieter one came ten seconds later. The rain poured even more.

"Did you see that lightning flash?" he said as he let go of the curtain.

 _"I did. We have to stop talking on the phone. It's getting too dangerous,"_ she commented seriously.

"I hate having to do that," Tommy whispered frustratingly. "Why can't there be lightning-proof phones?"

 _"We may have such a thing someday. Look at all the crazy but wonderful inventions that keep coming out,"_ Kim replied sweetly.

"That's true," Tommy agreed. "Anyway, I will let you go. I can't wait to see you in the dreamscape."

 _"I can't wait to see you either,"_ Kim responded with a soft sniffle. _"I love you, now and forever."_ She choked back a sob.

"I love you too," Tommy said in a loving voice. "See you then."

Tommy took the phone off his ear as he approached the nightstand. He laid it on its base. He ran his hands over his face four times. He yawned very widely. He decided it was time for him to go to bed. He pulled the covers down and slipped into the bed. He turned off the lamp. He laid on his side before pulling the covers over him. He fell into a peaceful sleep. Lightning light up the sky as if it were daytime. Two loud thunderclaps came one after the other. The rain blew sideways once more.

00000

 _Tommy walked through another part of the same forest he met and fought Kalos and Kako last week. He looked toward the sky. He saw it was nighttime like it was before. He observed the moon coming out from behind a cloud and beaming its light through the trees. The light bathed the ground in many spots. He focused his attention on the path. He felt the wind go past his hair. This sent it flying backward somewhat._

 _He could see what appeared to be a waterfall coming into view. He upped his pace a little bit. He was amazed at what he came upon. The waterfall was tall and emptied into a large pool of water. Tree branches overhung it. Bushes surrounded it. A cave was located behind the wall. It looked quite large. He took slow yet even breaths. The moon beamed its light on the water. This made it seem as if it were sparkling._

 _Rustling caught his attention. Tommy looked toward the left side of the pool. Kim came out from behind a bush. She made her way toward him. He couldn't help but form a big smile on his face. She stopped before him and hugged him tightly. He responded by giving her a bigger hug. They inhaled each other's scents. They pulled back to look at each other._

 _"It's about time you got here, Handsome. I've been waiting forever," she teased and kissed the tip of his nose._

 _"I am sorry I kept you waiting. I am very happy to finally be with you in the dreamscape again," he replied._

 _The lovebirds kissed three times. They let go of each other and looked toward the pool. They were in deep awe of it._

 _"Beautiful waterfall, isn't it?" Kim asked with a giggle._

 _"It sure is," Tommy agreed. "Damn. You weren't kidding when you said we could do whatever we wanted and go wherever we wanted in the dreamscape."_

 _She smiled. "I know what I want to do now."_

 _"What's that?" Tommy wondered._

 _"I want to go skinny-dipping in the pool," Kim said, turning back to him._

 _"I do too," Tommy said and tickled her chin. "You look so sexy when you are naked." He wolf-whistled._

 _"So do you," Kim replied and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Now, let's stop talking and get to swimming."_

 _He laughed. "Yeah!"_

 _Tommy and Kim released their hold on each other. They removed their sneakers and socks. He took off his green t-shirt, as did she with her sleeveless pink shirt. They tossed them to the ground. He unbuttoned his blue jean shorts and removed them and his blue underwear. She unclasped her blue bra and slipped it off her shoulders slowly._

 _He watched her take off her bra and throw it to the ground. She untied the bow-tied strings on her pink shorts. She took them and her white underwear off. He couldn't help but stare at her. He thought she became sexier every time he saw her naked, whether it was here or in the real world. He felt himself become very hard. He went over to her and grabbed her. He threw her to the ground. He got on top of her and slipped between her legs. He took hold of her wrists. He pinned them at her sides. They stared into each other's eyes. Their hearts pounded against their chests._

 _"You just had to jump me, didn't you?" Kim asked teasingly._

 _"Yeah," Tommy said very seductively. "You are so sexy that I couldn't help myself. I need you right now."_

 _Tommy and Kim engaged in passionate kissing. Their tongues fought each other for dominance. They emitted loud groans. He kissed down to her neck and proceeded to suck on it. She leaned her head back while sighing ecstatically. Their heartbeats were even higher than they were a second ago. Electricity raced through their vein at such a rapid rate that it seemed it wouldn't stop._

 _He kissed his girlfriend and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against it when she groaned. He traveled down to her neck. He gave it a very hard bite. She moaned softly at his licking at it. She planted kisses on his shoulder before giving it a long lick. She blew on it very gently. He growled intensely. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. The familiar fire began to build within both of them._

 _"My love, my life mate," Tommy hissed._

 _He kissed her while aligning his cock with her entrance. He entered her quickly and roughly. He started to thrust in and out of her. He was rough. He was also fast. She wrapped her arms around him. She whimpered at his smothering her neck with hungry kisses. She leaned her head to the side to give him better access. He nibbled on her earlobe, causing her to scream in delight. Their grunting and groaning mingled together._

 _"Oh, Tommy," Kim whispered in much seduction._

 _Tommy growled fiercely. "My Kim."_

 _Tommy kissed Kim hard, his thrusts growing rougher and faster. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against it at her letting out a heady moan. He traced every inch of it with his tongue. He trailed kisses to her pulse point. He sucked on it. She kissed his shoulder and nibbled on it. He growled intensely and grabbed at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he felt he would explode any second. He didn't doubt it was doing the same in her._

 _He pulled away and stared into her eyes. He reached down to massage her clit. She moaned in a soft manner. He thrusted rougher and faster into her. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. He quickened his massaging her clit somewhat. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers._

 _Tommy kissed his girlfriend very hard, his thrusts coming rougher and faster. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her groan. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers again. She cried in much ecstasy. She captured his lips in a kiss. She plunged her tongue into his mouth._

 _He made three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers. He brought them to climax with no time in between. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Their panting became in sync. Their bodies trembled quite a bit. He brought his hand to her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that._

 _"Now, I am ready for a swim," he said and winked at her._

 _"Great. I should tell you we have the ability to breathe underwater and swim with our eyes open here. We can also keep ourselves underwater," she replied and flicked his chin._

 _"That means we can make love underwater and watch animals swim around," Tommy commented and smiled._

 _"That's right," Kim said, nodding rapidly. "Now, get off me. I want to get in the water now."_

 _Tommy got off Kim and rose to his feet. He grabbed her hands and helped her to stand. He kissed her tenderly before letting go of her. They wade into the water until it was up to their waist. They dove underwater with their eyes open. They breathed while swimming to the middle of it. They stopped to watch six fish swim above them._

 _Tommy and Kim laughed as the fish came toward them and swam around them three times. The fish went in front of them. They moved into a straight line. They headed up, down, sideways, and in a circle twice before swimming away. Tommy and Kim couldn't help but laugh. Bubbles left their mouths. They looked at each other._

 _"That was so cool," she said._

 _"The fish were beautiful, but they are not as beautiful as you are right now," he said seductively._

 _Kim breathed heavily as Tommy drew closer to her. He kissed her softly at first, but he made the kiss passionate very quickly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her groan loudly. They turned their bodies to where they were facing each other, so they could wrap their arms around each other. Their tongues wrestled for control. Their hearts pounded against their chests. Electricity raced through their veins._

 _Tommy kicked his legs in which he carried himself and Kim to the bottom of the pool. He pressed her into the grass that lined it. He cradled himself in between her legs. He slid his hands over her breasts three times before fondling them. He squeezed them hard twice, and she screamed ecstatically. He kissed her neck hungrily. He used his thumbs to tease her nipples. This harden them. She kissed his shoulder before nibbling on it. She moved her hands over his arms, back, chest, and stomach._

 _"This is amazing," Kim whispered. She whimpered when he boyfriend bit her neck hard. "Damn it! Yes!"_

 _"That's it, Kim," Tommy growled intensely. "I am going to make it feel even better for you."_

 _Tommy and Kim engaged in more passionate kissing. She trailed kisses to his neck. She blew on it gently. She smiled at an excited moan coming from him. He winced painfully when she bit down on him. He sighed in relief at the pain fading quickly. She went to his ear. She licked at it. She nibbled on the earlobe. She giggled at his letting out a loud groan. They hugged each other. They didn't want to let go. Bubbles floated from their mouths to the surface. They felt the familiar fire building within them._

 _He kissed her neck. He alternated between licking at and sucking on it. He slid his hands up and down her body so slowly that it seemed he wasn't even moving them. He pulled away from her. He moved back to lean down. He rubbed his face against her entrance. He ran his tongue up and down the flesh. He blew on it hard. She shuddered a bit. He plunged his tongue inside her to fondle her wet folds. She moaned softly. She grabbed at the grass with both hands. He teased her clit with his tongue. She moaned excitedly while moving her hips with his motions. He bit her clit hard. She screamed as she came. She was unable to breathe since she was so lost in it._

 _Kim felt high ebb away. She felt very sated and released her grip on the grass. Tommy came to her eye level to kiss her roughly. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, as she wanted to taste her sweetness. Their tongues fought each other fiercely. He kissed down to her neck to lick at it. He smiled when she emitted a soft groan. He pulled away to look at her. His breathing became pants._

 _She looked at his erect cock. She grabbed it and stroked it gently, earning a soft groan from him. She twisted her hands around it. She went slowly at first, but she went faster. He squeezed his eyes shut while letting out a loud groan. She began pumping him. He growled in great intensity. He started thrusting forward and backward. He opened his eyes as her pumping of him became faster and harder._

 _He groaned loudly as he thrusted forward one final time and came in her hands. She wiggled her fingers free of the fluid. She released her hold on his cock while watching him come down from his high. The same sated feeling rushed through his body. He kissed her tenderly before plunging his tongue into her mouth. He traced every inch of it. He broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes._

 _Tommy aligned his cock at Kim's entrance while pressing his forehead against hers. He began to enter her, only to pull right back out. She giggled as she could tell he was teasing her. He slid inside of her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He started to thrust in and out of her almost immediately. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her head rolled back into the grass. She sighed in great ecstasy._

 _The lovebirds kissed long and hard. They groaned, and their tongues fought each other. He broke away from her. He kissed from her forehead to her neck. He nuzzled the latter before nibbling on it. She moaned in much pleasure. He gave it a gentle blow. He moved between licking at and sucking on it. She emitted a soft yet excited moan. Their grunting and groaning blended in an endless chorus._

 _"Oh, shit," Kim whispered with much huskiness. She hissed quietly at his biting on her neck. She grew louder at his blowing on it. "Don't stop, Tommy. Please."_

 _Tommy shook his head. "Never, Kim. Never."_

 _Tommy captured Kim's lips in a possessive kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. He smiled at a groan coming from her. He thrusted rougher and faster into her. His body tightened with every passing second. He traced every inch of her mouth in which it caused her to groan excitedly. He kissed down to her pulse point. He nibbled on it before blowing on it hard. She grabbed at his shoulders as if she couldn't hang on to anything else._

 _He kissed her lips again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned quietly. He slid his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly at first, but he upped his pace. He rolled the nipples in his hands before pinching them hard. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She nibbled on his shoulder before kissing it. She proceeded to lick at it. He growled intensely while grabbing at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he'd explode right there. He had little doubt it was doing the same in her._

 _He pulled away with a lustful growl. He stared deep into her eyes. He hissed as he grabbed her wrists. He pinned them above her head. His thrusting became rougher and faster. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. He tightened his grip on her quite a bit. She whimpered while squeezing her eyes shut. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers._

 _"I can't—" she cried and opened her eyes._

 _"Me neither," he said. "Damn it. Shit!"_

 _Tommy kissed Kim passionately while thrusting rougher and faster into her. He tightened his grip on her wrists even more. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss to press his forehead against hers once more. She whimpered softly before kissing his lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. It touched hers. He smiled against her lips when she moaned._

 _He thrusted into her one last time. This triggered their climaxes almost simultaneously. They came with muffled moans. They broke the kiss. They stared deep into each other's eyes. Their panting became in sync. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't be able to stop. He loosened his grip on her. He pressed his forehead against hers. Their trembles ceased, their heartbeats returning to normal. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand after reaching up to touch it._

 _"That was the best lovemaking session yet," Tommy said with much happiness._

 _"You bet. It happened in the dreamscape underwater," Kim squealed._

 _He sighed. "If only we could do this in the real world."_

 _"We may not be able to make love underwater in the real world, but we can still make love in the water there," Kim pointed out._

 _"That is true," Tommy agreed. "In fact, I am ready for more lovemaking right now."_

 _She giggled. "I am too."_

 _Tommy and Kim engaged in passionate kissing. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He put his hands underneath her armpits and lifted her off the grass. He kicked his legs in which he led them toward the surface. They broke it while still maintaining their lip lock. He began thrusting upward into her. He kissed her neck. Their heartrates sped up. Electricity rushed through their bodies._

 _"Don't stop making love to me, Tommy," she whispered._

 _He snorted. "Not a chance, Kim."_

 _Tommy pulled back to kiss Kim once more. Their tongues wrestled for control. He thrusted rougher and faster into her. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. They became lost in another lovemaking session._

00000

Rain was still falling on the Oliver residence at midnight, though it wasn't as heavy as it was earlier. Tommy was sleeping on his back. He had both of his arms behind his pillow. He moved his head from side to side before moaning softly. He moved his legs underneath the covers a little bit. He rolled his head back into the pillow.

Tommy opened his eyes and found blurry vision. He blinked three times, clearing it. He looked toward his clock. He saw it turn from twelve o'clock to twelve-one. He moaned softly. He knew he didn't have to get up for about five more hours. He felt fortunate he didn't wake up in the middle of the night. He yawed widely and smacked his lips three times. He pushed himself into a sitting positon.

He began thinking about his second meeting with Kim in the dreamscape. He loved that even better than the first one. He was amazed at how they made love underwater and at the surface three times each. He never saw himself breathing underwater and being able to remain there without fear of floating to the surface. He wished he could do both in the real world. At least he could take comfort in the fact they could still make love in the water here.

His thoughts shifted to his girlfriend. He was thinking about asking her if she would like to take a swim in the lake or in the ocean at night in the future. He wondered if she would like to skinny dip with him like they did in the dreamscape. He pictured them making love in the water multiple times. Even if the water was a little cool, he didn't mind that because he knew they would be too focused on each other to notice. After all, many couples were just like them. The only thing was they weren't mated for life. He loved how the mating bond was so unique. He wondered how rare it really was and if he and Kim would meet any other couples who were like them.

Tommy shifted a bit uncomfortably. He groaned as he realized he needed to use the bathroom. He threw the covers off him before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up with a loud grunt. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He walked out of the room. He went into the bathroom. He turned on the lights. He closed the door behind him.

00000

At the Baxter residence twenty minutes later, Kim watched the rain splatter against her room window while standing next to it. She suppressed a yawn. The rain got a little heavier. Lightning flashed through the sky, followed by two loud thunderclaps one after the other. Another flash of lightning came right after. The rain blew sideways a little bit.

She sighed in much content. She was so glad she told Tommy about having the ability to breathe underwater and stay there without fear of floating to the surface. She was amazed at them making love underwater and at the surface three times each. She hated they couldn't breathe underwater and stay there in the real world. At least she could take comfort in the fact they could still make love in the water here.

Her thoughts shifted to her boyfriend. She wondered if he would like to go for a swim in the lake or the ocean in the future. She loved the idea of them skinny-dipping like they did in the dreamscape. She imagined them making love in the water multiple times. She didn't care if the water was cool. All she cared about was focusing on him. She knew many couples were like that with each other, though they weren't mated for life. She hoped she and Tommy would meet other couples just like them.

Kim let out a long yawn while rubbing her eyes. She knew she needed to go back to sleep because she would be getting up in less than four hours. She went over to her bed to get in. She laid on her back before sighing contently. She pulled the covers over her. She closed her eyes. She fell into a peaceful sleep. All that could be heard was her soft breathing.


	60. What a Busy Phone

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. Rita and her minions will appear in the next few chapters. Ranger action will be coming as well. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 60: What a Busy Phone

The midmorning sun beamed its rays on the Oliver residence a week later. Tommy laid on his back on his bed in his room. He had one hand by his face. The other was on his stomach. The covers covered him from the chest down. He buried his face deeper into the pillow. He twitched his nose before letting out a long yawn.

Tommy smacked his lips before turning on his side facing the window. He, Josh, and Kerri did more exploring of Angel Grove last weekend. They visited the aquarium and the museum on Saturday. They did the same for the zoo and the mall on Sunday. They spent two hours at each destination. They had a nice time at all of them, especially the aquarium. Their favorite part of the whole weekend was the aquarium's famous orca show. When they learned memberships provided free admission, they signed up for them at each place.

Tommy and Kim met at the lake on Monday and Wednesday of last week. They did stuff such as chasing each other around, watching clouds go by, and counting the stars. They also made love multiple times. They were supposed to meet last night, but rain prevented that. They met in the dreamscape again. They enjoyed a walk on a savanna that contained trees here and there. They engaged in lovemaking next to a river.

Josh and Kerri decided they wanted to go to the zoo on Saturday. They asked Tommy to come with them. He turned them down politely. He told them he might head to the Youth Center at some point. They said they were all right with that. They told him they would be leaving around eight-thirty since the zoo opened at nine o'clock. They wanted to be there before the big crowds came following church. They said they would be home sometime in the late afternoon. He didn't mind that at all.

Tommy groaned and opened his eyes. He found blurry vision and blinked three times. He managed to clear it. He emitted another long yawn and ran his tongue over his teeth. He stretched his arm above his head before scratching his neck. He pushed himself into a sitting position. He suppressed one more yawn. He opened and closed his hands four times. This flexed his fingers. He turned to his clock, seeing it read nine-fifteen.

He couldn't help but chuckle. He had no doubt his parents were inside the zoo right now. He was glad to have the house to himself on a Saturday. He suspected his friends and girlfriend were either still asleep or just waking up. He wasn't about to call them and risk waking them up to find out. After all, no one liked being woken up, especially if it was from a deep sleep. Grumpy people weren't someone to meddle with.

His thoughts shifted to Monday's get-together at Trini's house. He was looking forward to spending time with Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat there. He felt so lucky to have made eight new friends and gained a girlfriend so quickly. He remembered Trini telling him it had a soundproof basement. He hoped he and Kim could sneak down there and make love a couple of times. He knew it would be hard for both of them not to feel jealous of the couples messing around with each other in front of them. He had no doubt the basement would relieve their jealously.

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts when the phone rang loudly. He looked toward it. He didn't think it was his parents calling because they had just gotten to the zoo. He saw that as weird. He hoped it was Kim. He would love nothing more than to talk to her on a Saturday morning, especially if she had just gotten up. He reached over and picked up the phone in the middle of the second ring. He put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Tommy asked.

 _"Congratulations! You are a finalist to win ten thousand dollars!"_ a teen boy shouted joyfully.

"What?" Tommy said confusingly.

The boy laughed. _"What I am saying is true. The ten thousand dollars can be yours if you answer these three questions correctly. Just hold on. I will get the questions in a minute."_

Tommy shook his head fast. "I don't think so. This is just a prank call. I never entered a contest for ten thousand dollars. Your friends must've put you up to this. Please, don't call here again."

Tommy hung up the phone. He ran his hand over his face twice before scoffing annoyingly. He hated it when people made prank calls. He wished they wouldn't do that. The ones he hated the most were prank calls to 911. He saw that as dangerous because it tied up dispatchers when they could be tending to real emergencies.

Just then, the phone started ringing again. He wondered who it was this time. He hoped the caller wasn't the boy who made the fake finalist call. He would have a few choice words with him if it turned out to be him. He moved his hand over to the phone at a steady pace. He picked it up as it started on the third ring. He placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" Tommy asked.

 _"Is Perry there?"_ a man responded softly.

"Who?" Tommy wondered in confusion.

 _"Perry. I would like to talk to him,"_ the man said and cleared his throat.

"I hate to tell you this, but you dialed the wrong number," Tommy admitted in a low but firm voice. "There is no one named Perry living in this residence."

 _"I am so sorry! I can't believe I called this number!"_ the man blurted out shamefully.

"Don't worry about it, sir. Everyone dials one number wrong and ends up calling someone else," Tommy assured gently.

 _"I really need to pay closer attention to what numbers I press,"_ the man whispered and made a funny noise.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "Anyway, I hope you reach Perry."

 _"Thanks for not yelling at me,"_ the man said gratefully. _"I've had people yell at me when I dialed their numbers accidentally."_ He chuckled nervously.

"You're welcome," Tommy replied and rubbed his throat. "Bye."

Tommy laid the phone on its base. He emitted an annoyed groan and shook his head rapidly. He felt he would go crazy if the next caller turned out to be a prankster or another who had dialed the wrong number. Not once did he think it'd happen to him twice in one morning, especially on a Saturday. He hoped it wouldn't happen again.

Tommy slipped out of bed. He was about to head for the kitchen when he heard the phone ring again. He looked toward it and swallowed hard. He prayed the caller was someone he knew, especially Kim. He moved his hand toward the phone very slowly. He touched it as the third ring started. He picked it up carefully. He put it on his ear. He felt his heart beat a little faster.

"Hello?" Tommy whispered.

 _"Good morning, Tommy,"_ Kim replied cheerfully.

"Oh, Kim. Thank God," Tommy said in much relief.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Kim asked in much confusion.

"You won't believe this, but I got two calls just after I woke up. The first was a prank call. The second was a wrong number," Tommy explained.

 _"Wow,"_ Kim commented in much amazement. _"It's not often you get a prank call and a wrong number on the same day."_

"Has that ever happened to you?" Tommy wondered in much curiosity.

 _"It actually hasn't,"_ Kim said honestly. _"That's not to say it won't."_

"That's right," Tommy agreed. "Anyway, good morning, Kim. How are you doing this morning?"

 _"I am doing great. How about you?"_ Kim asked and exhaled slowly.

"The same. My parents have gone to the zoo for the day. I have the house all to myself," Tommy said, his face beaming with happiness.

 _"I have the house to myself too. Mom went over to Ms. Jefferson's house to play games with her,"_ Kim answered, giggling to herself.

"We are both so lucky," Tommy said and wiggled his eyebrows. "What are you doing right now?"

 _"I just fixed myself a cup of coffee,"_ Kim answered and made a slurping. _"After I eat breakfast, I am heading over to the Youth Center for a while."_

"I might go over there today," Tommy said with a little uncertainty. "I haven't decided yet."

Tommy approached the window. He observed two northern mockingbirds flying by it. They went out of sight. He could hear their chirping. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"It was so wonderful seeing you in the dreamscape last night," he said lovingly.

 _"I know. We made love nine times in rapid succession there,"_ she replied and squealed in delight. _"Our sex drive was on fire."_

"It was on fire on Monday and Wednesday night too. We made love eight times in rapid succession," Tommy pointed out matter-of-factly. "I am so thrilled our mating bond allows us to engage in sexual intimacy a lot without getting very tired."

 _"So am I,"_ Kim agreed. _"If I could, I'd jump into the phone and land in your room to make love to you."_ She squeaked.

Tommy chuckled. "I'd do the same in regards to you."

 _"Heh, heh, heh,"_ Kim said and blew a raspberry. _"Anyway, I am looking forward to spending time at Trini's house tomorrow."_

"I am too," Tommy commented eagerly. "I can't wait to eat Pizza Hut pizza. Maybe we'll have a food fight with it." He snickered.

 _"Perhaps. Then everyone will clean it up. The boys will wipe the counters, walls, and table. The girls will mop the floors,"_ Kim announced.

"No way. The boys will mop the floors. The girls will wipe the counters, walls, and table. Then we will dance on the ceiling and bounce off the walls," Tommy declared.

Kim laughed sarcastically. _"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I forgot to laugh."_

"I will always make you laugh," Tommy teased and made a kissing sound. "Yes, I will."

Tommy spoke gibberish. He heard his girlfriend blow a raspberry. He took the phone off his ear to do the same. He placed it back on and heard do one more. He smirked. He imagined her mimicking him.

"Sometimes, I dream I am taking off your clothes and making passionate love to you," Tommy admitted.

 _"I dream I am doing both to you sometimes,"_ Kim said and made two kissing sounds. _"I wake up feeling very aroused."_

He shuddered. "I do too. It reminds of when Matt started saying the stuff he would do to Ginger when Sara answered his call in _The Terminator._ "

 _"Yeah,"_ Kim agreed. _"Matt really thought he was talking to Ginger. He hoped she would get aroused at what he was saying. Then Sara asked who it was in a stern voice. He freaked out and said her name. He asked if he could talk to Ginger. She allowed him to do that. When Ginger got the phone, he started saying what he would do to her."_

"I can't wait to make love to you in the basement on Monday," Tommy whispered with much eagerness.

 _"I can't wait for that,"_ Kim answered and blew in a soft manner.

"First, I rip the buttons off your blouse one by one. Then I take it and your bra off. After that, I unbutton and unzip your shorts and pull them and your underwear off. Then I slip my tongue inside you and lap you all up," Tommy said very seductively as his heart started beating faster. "I hear you moan with much excitement."

She sighed. _"After you lap me up, I take off your t-shirt. I unbutton and unzip your shorts. I pull them and your underwear off. I run my tongue up and down your erect cock. I tease your balls with it. I twist my hands around your cock and pump you. I hear you sigh ecstatically."_

"I stop you and enter you. I thrust in and out of you roughly and quickly. You moan softly. I fondle you breasts and squeeze them hard. I suck each of them. I tease your nipples with my thumbs. I run my tongue over each of your breasts and give them hard bites," Tommy growled.

 _"I flip you over. I move up and down on you rough and fast,"_ Kim hissed huskily. _"I stroke your chest and roll my nipples in my hands. I wrap my tongue around one and suck on it hard. I bite down on it hard and make you wince loudly. I do the same to the other one. I run my tongue all over your chest. I suck at the spot over your heart."_

"I sit up and grab your hips. I move you roughly on me. I thrust upward just as rough. I bring both of us to climax," Tommy finished. "I fall back on the floor and take you with me."

Tommy heard Kim let out a loud shudder. He shuddered just as loudly before swallowing hard. He laid his hand over his heart. He could still feel it beating quite fast.

 _"All this sex talk is making me feel hot,"_ she said.

"You're not the only one," he commented and rubbed his nose. "I can feel my heart pounding in my chest."

 _"My heart is beating just as fast,"_ Kim murmured and chuckled in some nervousness. _"I can see my mom getting on my case if she heard me talking in such a manner."_

"The same goes for me with my parents," Tommy said and tensed somewhat. "Of course, our parents aren't home. They don't know we are engaging in dirty talk."

 _"How about this?"_ Kim whispered. _"First, I rip your t-shirt off. Then I tear your shorts and underwear to pieces. I run my tongue over your chest and stomach. I suck at the spot over your heart. I bite down on it hard and make you wince. I tease the tip of your cock with my tongue. I run over your balls. Then I massage them. I listen to your intense growls. I also hear you groan pleasurably."_

"I stop you and tear your t-shirt and bra to pieces. Then I rip your shorts and underwear off. I run my hands over your breasts and fondle them. I listen to your excited moans. I squeeze them hard. I slide my tongue over each one. I tease each nipple with it. I bite each one hard. I slip my tongue inside you and lap you all up," Tommy whispered in much huskiness.

 _"I stop you and get on top of you,"_ Kim growled in fierceness. _"I lower myself until you are completely inside me. I move up and down on you rough and fast. I stroke your chest and tease your nipples with my thumbs. I pinch them roughly and make you hiss. I do that again and listen to you hiss louder. I hear you growl fiercely."_

"I stop you and flip you over on your back," Tommy whispered and clenched his teeth. "I thrust in and out of you roughly and quickly. I fondle your breasts and squeeze them hard. I lick at the valley between them. I listen to your soft moans. I suck on it and blow on it. I thrust rougher and faster into you. I bring both of us to climax. I collapse on top of you."

Tommy sighed in great ecstasy and swallowed hard. He listened to Kim doing the same. He took slow yet even breaths. He felt his heart slow down until it returned to normal.

"I wonder if Jason and Trini will ever engage in their own sex talk," Tommy whispered curiously.

 _"It's likely they will,"_ Kim responded honestly. _"After all, they did consummate their relationship after he escaped the Dark Dimension."_

"Mm-hmm," Tommy said and shifted uncomfortably. "I hate to end this phone call, but I need to go to the bathroom."

 _"All right. I enjoyed our conversation, especially the sex talk,"_ Kim said and giggled quietly.

"Me too," Tommy agreed. "I will see you Monday, though I might see you at the Youth Center today."

 _"You too,"_ Kim responded and made two kissing sounds. _"I will see you later, Handsome."_

"Back at you, Beautiful," Tommy whispered lovingly. "Bye."

Tommy approached the nightstand and laid the phone on its base. He exhaled in a sharp manner. He was amazed he engaged in sex talk with Kim over the phone. He imagined the shocked looks on his parents' faces if they walked in on him talking like that. He knew they would experience the same if they saw him and his girlfriend making out or making love.

Tommy shook his thoughts out of his head and shifted uncomfortably again. He really needed to use the bathroom right now. He walked out of his room while rubbing his eyes. He scratched the back of his neck with both hands as he headed for the bathroom. He turned on the light and walked inside. He closed the door behind him.


	61. Hanging Out

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-one of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has some Jason/Trini. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 61: Hanging Out

The Youth Center was somewhat quiet in the late morning. Ernie wiped the Juice Bar's counter. He dried it with a paper towel after he finished. He tossed it in the trashcan under the counter. He took the rag to the kitchen sink. He put it in there. He returned to the bar. He placed napkins in the napkin holder before laying a stack of cups upside down in the middle.

Ernie looked toward Kim, who was sitting at the usual table reading a newspaper. She finished a page and turned to the next one. She mumbled inaudible words. She crossed her right ankle over her left. She moved it a little bit before running her tongue all over the inside of her mouth. She tried to suppress a yawn, but she couldn't help herself.

Kim rubbed her chin. She and the other Power Rangers spent every afternoon following school at the Command Center over the last two weeks. The exception was yesterday due to in-service. They spent all day there. Billy and Alpha spent Monday through Friday of last week installing the alternate power system in the Dinozords. They used Monday through Wednesday of this week to upgrade their weapons. The Rangers taught Alpha how to play games such as checkers, chess, Twister, and Bonkers during breaks. They also showed him dance moves.

The Rangers took their Dinozords into the desert Thursday to test their weapons. They used boulders for target practice. After a while, they practiced on each other. They were very impressed with how much more powerful the weapons were. They hoped their firepower would help them in their giant battles against Rita's minions. This was especially true for the Dragonzord and Dragontor because they had dealt them a great deal of damage in their confrontations with them.

Zordon sent the Rangers in their Megazord to a savanna planet called Lenora yesterday, so they could test the alternate power system without Rita knowing about it. He had Alpha cause a solar eclipse with a special beam. The Megazord began to lose power as the eclipse started. It fell down after the sun was halfway covered. By the time the eclipse reached its zenith, its solar power was completely gone. The alternate power system kicked on immediately. The Megazord returned to full power and got on its feet. The Rangers were happy that it worked.

Kim looked toward Zack, who was sparring with Billy on the mats. Zack threw a punch. Billy held up his arm to block him. He rushed his fist forward and touched the space between his eyes. Zack moved back a little bit. He aimed his fist at Billy's head, only for him to catch it in his hand. Billy flipped him over on his back. He grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Zack was very impressed.

"Nice work, Billy," Zack complimented.

"Thanks," Billy responded and smiled. "If I had actually punched you, you would've ended up on your back."

Zack chuckled to himself. "I did end up on my back when you flipped me over. It was perfect. Now, let's try the next move."

Billy nodded at him. "Sure."

Zack went behind Billy and wrapped his arm around his throat. Billy grabbed it and flipped him over shoulder. Zack landed on his back with a loud grunt. Billy took his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Nice job, Billy," Zack said and clapped twice. "You ready for the next move?"

"Oh, yeah," Billy responded very eagerly. "Come on. Let's go."

Zack got behind Billy once more. He wrapped his arms around his friend's body. Billy elbowed him in the stomach, freeing himself. He spun around and shoved him away. Zack stumbled backward, but he stayed on his feet.

"How was that, Zack?" Billy asked, laughing heartily.

"Not bad at all," Zack answered.

"I should throw you into the wall next," Billy said with a snicker.

"You can do that another time," Zack commented and rubbed his throat. "Now, let's get back to work."

Zack walked behind Billy and wrapped his arms around his. He pulled them up and placed his hands on his neck. Billy tried to move them, but he couldn't. He became determined. He swung his leg upward, hitting Zack in the groin and forcing him to let go. He turned around and grabbed his ankles to pull his feet out from underneath him. Zack ended up on his back. Billy took his hand and helped him to his feet. Zack smiled proudly at him.

"Wonderful, Billy," Zack said, clapping three times.

"Thanks. Maybe we can face the girls in catfights later on," Billy joked.

"I heard that, Billy!" Kim called in mock annoyance. She saw her friends look toward her. "If you keep talking like that, I will throw you into the wall."

"Oh, I am so scared," Billy retorted in much sarcasm. "Now, lock your lips and throw away the key."

"I will as long as you and Zack do the same!" Kim blurted out in delight.

"Okay. We will," Zack responded.

The trio pretended to lock their lips and throw away the keys. They laughed to themselves. Zack resumed sparring with Billy. Kim looked toward Jason and Trini, who were playing a game of arcade soccer. The couple was tied at five points apiece.

"You can't beat me, Trini!" Jason shouted.

Trini squeaked. "Eat my dust, Jason."

Trini set herself up for the kick with three seconds left. She kicked the ball toward the goal. Jason leapt for it. Unfortunately, he missed it by mere inches. The ball hit the back of the net as the buzzer rang out. She clapped with great joy.

"Great game, Trini," Jason said and formed a big smile on her face.

"You did very well yourself, Jason," Trini replied and put her hands on her sides. "You might've had a chance to win had we gone into overtime."

He gave a shrug. "Hey, there's always next time. I'm sure I'll beat you then."

She giggled. "I don't know about that."

Jason slipped his arm around Trini. He kissed her temple and ruffled her hair. He laughed at her grabbing a fistful of his.

"I ought to give you a buzz cut," Trini suggested and imitated a buzzer. "You'd look great without any hair."

"You can as long as you let me give you one," Jason said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," Trini said, shaking her head.

"Yes," Jason replied while nodding. "I will add whipped cream and a cherry to your bald spot."

Trini slapped Jason upside the head. He grabbed her chin to move her head from side to side three times. She ruffled his hair. They headed to the table. They sat next to Kim as she looked up.

"What does the newspaper say, Kim?" Trini wondered.

"It says the cleanup from the last fight in downtown is proceeding very well," Kim answered while folding the newspaper and laying it on the table.

"That's always good to hear," Jason commented and exhaled sharply. "It's tough trying to minimize the suffering of the citizens as much as possible."

Kim expressed some fear. "The possibility someone will be harmed or killed never goes away."

Jason showed seriousness. "We can't think about that. We have to focus on protecting the citizens. Otherwise, we'll let them down."

Kim folded her hands and placed them on the table. She twirled her thumbs around. She pressed her lips together before clearing her throat.

"I am sure Alpha is talking up a storm with Zordon," Kim whispered with a giggle.

"Either that or Alpha is playing games we taught him," Jason suggested.

"After testing our upgraded weapons on Thursday, Jason and I played darts with Alpha. He did a cute dance where he shook his butt and moved his body back before throwing a dart," Trini said, giggling lightly.

"He got a bull's eye with that one. He was so excited that he hit it for the first time," Jason said, looking proud.

"Who do you think came up with bull's eye for the center target in darts?" Kim wondered.

"Beats me," Jason said, giving a shrug.

Kim leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head. She put her body forward before laying her hands on the table.

"It's good to know the alternate power system's test went really well yesterday," Kim said, feeling relieved.

"You said it. The best part is Rita doesn't know about it at all," Trini whispered, sighing softly.

Jason grunted in frustration. "Who knows what Rita could be planning next?"

"Whatever it is, it won't be good at all," Kim said nervously.

Trini expressed much sympathy. "All we can do is trust Zordon and Alpha to keep an eye on her. They'll let us know if they find out something."

Jason gave Trini a hug and patted her arm. She felt him rub it very lightly. They and Kim focused their attention on Billy and Zack. They watched their spar go on. Billy and Zack finished a minute later and approached the table. They picked up their towels. They wiped sweat off their foreheads.

"You two looked great down there," Jason commented.

"Thanks, Jase. Zack is a great teacher just like you are," Billy answered with much pride. "Of course, he is known more for his dancing than he is for his karate."

"Blame my dad. He signed me up for dance lessons. Then he did it again with karate lessons," Zack said, laughing softly.

"I can never forget laughing at Bulk when he ripped his pants after I tickled him to get out of his grasp," Jason said, trying to stifle a snicker.

"Zack and I laughed too. He was so embarrassed," Kim said and clapped twice. "It served him right for all the trouble he caused."

"I remember the science fair when Skull took a nerdy boy's invention and sprayed it at Bulk's pants. Bulk found himself in his boxers after his pants dissolved into nothing," Trini added. "All of us laughed our heads off."

"Those two get one dose of karma after the other, but they never learn their lesson," Kim said bluntly.

"Unfortunately," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

Kim looked toward the entrance to see a teen couple walking in. The boy was pushing their infant daughter in a stroller. The baby held a stuffed carrot. She had the pointy end in her mouth. Kim seemed to be mesmerized by her. She snapped back into reality when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked at Trini, who appeared concerned.

"Kim, are you okay? You looked like you were zoned out for a minute," Trini said softly.

"Oh, I was just looking at that teen couple with their baby," Kim said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

The Rangers gazed at the couple approaching a table close to the arcade area. The boy parked the stroller next to it. He and his girlfriend seated themselves. Ernie walked up to them with his notepad in his hand. They proceeded to give him their orders. The baby took the carrot out of her mouth. She hit her hands on it while babbling.

"What a cute baby," Kim cooed and giggled to herself. She and the others looked at each other. "She reminds me of when I was a little baby."

"Me too," Trini murmured and sighed contently. "Babies are so cute with their chubby cheeks and big eyes."

"Teen pregnancy is a bit of an issue in the United States. It has the highest number of pregnant teens of any developed country in the world," Billy commented truthfully. "One in three girls will become pregnant before they are twenty."

"The teen pregnancy rate has been dropping since the 1960s due to the availability of contraceptives and comprehensive sex education. We still have a lot of work to do," Trini added and frowned. "Unfortunately, some people want abstinence-only sex education. They believe teaching teens to abstain from sex until marriage is the only way to prevent teen pregnancy."

Zack huffed. "The problem is that method doesn't stop teens from having sex. In fact, it may encourage them to do it. Since it doesn't provide information on contraceptives, they do it unprotected. This causes the teen pregnancy rate to rise."

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "Its supporters don't seem to care. They don't want to give teens any information on contraceptives, except for their failure rates."

"Despite evidence of its inferiority, they still think it is better than comprehensive sex education," Kim grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "It's crazy."

Billy held up his towel. "Let them think abstinence-only sex education is superior. We are content with the evidence it isn't."

"That's right," Trini said, giving a thumbs-up.

"We have our opinions," Jason commented and clasped his hands together. "They can have theirs."

"How about the geeky couple go and make babies right now? After they do, the rest of you geeks can get significant others and do the same," a male voice said rudely.

The entire group cringed at recognition of the voice. They turned to see Bulk and Skull standing a short distance away. The bullies approached the table.

"Oh, look. It's the Dynamic Duo once again," Zack hissed sarcastically.

"They really need to stop forgetting their capes," Jason commented and began snickering.

Bulk didn't look amused at all. "Very funny, muscle brain. I would love to see a baby spit up on you and your little girlfriend. You'd look good with formula all over you."

"Let's add some strained peas and bananas to your shirts. Then you'd look really good!" Skull yelled and laughed raucously.

"You and Bulk would look better with formula, peas, and bananas all over your shirts than Jason and Trini would on theirs," Zack commented.

Billy smirked. "After all, you two do a have reputation of getting quite messy."

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Zack burst into laughter. Skull grew quiet and narrowed his eyes at them. The teens became quiet. Billy proceeded to whistle a soft tune.

"Where are your new friends? Did they get tired of you already?" Skull asked and laughed to himself.

"Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat didn't get tired of us. They just aren't here," Jason replied honestly.

"They might be here later. They might not be," Trini added and shrugged. "Who knows?" She formed a big smirk on her face. "At least they are capable of behaving, unlike you and your boss."

"She's right," Jason said, pointing his finger at his girlfriend.

"If you two would stop being so rude and obnoxious, then more people would like you," Zack said bluntly.

"You'd be able to make more friends too," Billy added and suppressed a yawn. "I may not be popular because I am a nerd, but at least I have some friends." He gestured toward each member of the group. "I became friends with these guys because I was nice to them."

"It'd be nice to see you two dress and act like gentleman," Kim commented truthfully.

"No, thank you," Skull said with a fast shake of his head. "We like the way we are. We're not changing."

"Nope," Bulk agreed and snapped his fingers twice. "Let's leave these geeks in the dust."

Bulk and Skull headed for a table near the Juice Bar. They bumped into a young man carrying a tray filled with food. The food was spilt on them and the floor. Bulk stumbled backward. He fell down and grabbed Skull's arm. He took his best friend along with him. They landed on their sides on the floor with loud thuds. The man expressed much guilt. They sat up and shook their heads rapidly.

"I'm so sorry you two!" the man apologized while grabbing two napkins from the table. He tried to wipe the mess off the bullies, only for Bulk to push him away.

"Get lost, butthead!" Bulk yelled. He and Skull observed him grabbing the tray and running away. They heard laughter and glared at their rivals. "It's not funny!"

Jason sat up tall and proud. "It's funny to us."

"You might as well deal with us laughing at you, jerks," Zack added in a very blunt voice.

Trini smirked and shook her finger at the duo. "You received yet another dose of karma."

"Karma will continue biting you in your asses as long as you keep up your bullying ways," Kim warned sternly.

Bulk and Skull flipped the group off. They started to stand up, only to slip and fall on their butts. They managed to get to their feet. They stomped off while mumbling obscenities. Ernie came over to the messy area with a mop bucket and a broom. He shook his head in disbelief as Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kim gazed at him.

"Spilt food. It never fails," Ernie grumbled and started sweeping the food up.

"Ernie, how about you let me help you with that?" Jason suggested as he stood up and walked over to him.

"Sure, Jason," Ernie said, looking at him and handing him the broom.

Jason gripped it tightly. "Thanks. If you ask me, Bulk and Skull should be crowned kings of spills."

"No kidding," Ernie agreed.

"Tommy threw Bulk into a trashcan nearly three weeks ago. Skull tried to help him up, but both of them fell down. Kim said she and Tommy hoped they climbed out of the mountain of trash," Jason said, a snicker coming out of his mouth.

Ernie chuckled. "Yeah. Let's get this mess cleaned up."

Jason started sweeping the food while Ernie got the mop ready. Billy, Zack, Kim, and Trini looked at each other.

"Billy and I better get back to sparring," Zack said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the mats.

"Have fun, guys," Kim replied.

Zack and Billy returned to the mats and resumed their spar. Trini couldn't help but smile at them.

"They look great down there," Trini said and propped her head up with her elbow.

"You said it, Trini. They move so well with each other," Kim agreed and scratched her throat.

"I remember Billy's first lesson. He looked so unsure of himself," Trini said and sighed softly as the memory of that day flowed through her mind.

"He has gotten better at fighting Putties unmorphed," Kim murmured and cupped her chin in her hand. "I couldn't believe Bulk demanded Jason teach him and Skull how to beat people up. Karate wasn't designed to hurt others." She rolled her eyes.

"Bulk made a fool of himself by trying one of Jason's advanced karate moves," Trini said, giggling to herself. "He crashed and burned."

"Definitely," Kim answered. She and her best friend proceeded to talk about the time Bulk placed a rubber frog in her chair in American history class.


	62. A Need for Fun

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-two of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has some Rocky/Aisha. Rita and her minions will appear in the next chapter. Ranger action will be in the one after that. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 62: A Need for Fun

Aisha was sitting in a foldable chair on the Campbell residence's front porch. She was waiting for Rocky and Adam to arrive, so they could head to the Youth Center together. She crossed her left leg over her right one. She twirled her ankle. She looked toward a blue jay sitting on the railing. It made eye contact with her. It seemed to stare into her soul. She appeared to be mesmerized by it. It turned around and took off into the sky.

She looked toward the sidewalk in front of the house. She couldn't wait for Rocky and Adam to get here. She got excited when both of them called her and told her they wanted to hang out at the Youth Center not long after she got up. She asked them if they could meet at her house, so they could go together. They were more than happy to do that, especially Rocky. She enjoyed walking with them wherever they went in Stone Canyon.

Her thoughts shifted to her new friends. She hoped they would be at the Youth Center, especially Kim, Trini, and Kat. She wanted to talk about girl stuff with them. She was glad all three of them liked going shopping at the mall, especially Kim. She liked how humble that girl was, despite she was from a wealthy upbringing. She hated it when wealthy people turned their nose up at those who were less fortunate, yet they complained constantly about not having enough stuff.

Aisha looked toward the sky to see two American robin flying through it. She watched them until they vanished behind the house across from hers. The sound of the door opening caught her attention. She turned and saw Carl stepping outside. He closed the door behind her as she uncrossed her legs. She laid her hands on her knees.

"Hey, Dad," she greeted.

"Hey yourself, Aisha," he said and gave her a wink. "I am sure you are ready to get going to the Youth Center."

"You bet I am," Aisha said with much happiness. "I can't believe we've been living in Angel Grove for two weeks now."

"Me neither. It feels like only yesterday when we spent our first night here," Carl said while gesturing to every part of the house. "The same goes for Rocky and Adam's families."

"The best part about moving here is we've made seven new friends already," Aisha said, squealing in much joy. "We never saw that happening. We were content with keeping to ourselves for a while."

"It didn't turn out as planned when Bulk and Skull decided to 'welcome' you to your new school by slapping you and Rocky in the backs of your heads," Carl grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I meant what I said when I mentioned Bulk was already getting on my nerves after knowing him for just twenty minutes," Aisha said, scoffing irritatingly. "He and Skull must be getting bored picking on the same people all the time."

"They found four new people they can pick on," Carl commented and stroked his mustache.

"Unfortunately," Aisha whispered with a heavy sigh. "At least I got to see those two dorks get sent to detention several times over the last two weeks. It is satisfying when they get punished for their antics."

"I think Mr. Kaplan should start charging them rent," Carl suggested and scratched his chin. "If they can't pay, then he should evict them."

"You got that right," Aisha agreed.

The duo shifted their attention toward the sidewalk in front of the house. They watched two teen girls. They could tell the girls were talking about something. They furrowed their brows.

"I wonder what those girls are talking about," Aisha said very curiously.

"It's likely they are talking about boys. Most girls do at that age," Carl suggested matter-of-factly.

Aisha became thoughtful. "When teens hit puberty, they begin thinking a lot about the opposite sex. It's normal."

"Some girls get boy-crazy and vice versa," Carl commented and rubbed his nose. "In my day, sex was actually a dirty word."

"I can't believe society thought it was best to rip babies away from their mothers and put them up for adoption simply because they weren't married back then," Aisha said in disgust. "It's all right to think it's wrong to engage in sex before marriage, but unwed mothers shouldn't have been punished by having their babies taken away. The parents should've had the mothers marry the fathers, so they could raise the children together."

"That's true. Unfortunately, many parents were more concerned about how they would look in the eyes of their communities than they were about their own children. They had to maintain that picture-perfect image. They sent their unwed pregnant daughters to maternity homes to keep their fellow civilians in the dark," Carl explained bitterly. "It wasn't right, but that is the way their thinking was. Sex was never to be discussed until you were ready to get married."

"Today's different. Sex isn't a dirty word anymore. Teens are comfortable with talking to their parents about it. They also have access to comprehensive sex education and contraceptives," Aisha whispered in relief. "My boyfriend and friends were born in the right decade." She sighed contently.

Carl flicked her chin. "You sure were."

Aisha smiled at her father and gave him two winks. She looked over his shoulder and raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, is that Kim Basinger over there?" Aisha asked.

"Where?" Carl shouted excitedly and looked over his shoulder. He became disappointed when he didn't see the actress. He looked at her when she laughed. "Ha, ha, ha. That was very funny."

"Gotcha! I thought you would've learned not to fall for that by now," Aisha said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I can't help it when someone mentions my favorite actress," Carl commented while giving a shrug.

"In Hollywood, you have to be perfect at all times. If you have one little thing wrong with you, you are ridiculed for it," Aisha muttered in much disgust.

"Many celebrities care so much about getting publicity that they're willing to get it at any cost, including hurting other people," Carl said with a roll of his eyes.

She scoffed in annoyance. "And their fans continue to follow them."

"It's unbelievable," Carl grumbled.

"Even worse is some fans try to control what their favorite celebrities do," Aisha said and shuddered badly.

"Give me a break. Celebrities don't owe their fans anything, except a good round of entertainment," Carl commented in fierceness. "Someone should give those fans good whacks to their heads to make them see sense."

"You got that right," Aisha agreed.

He frowned. "Unfortunately, some would never get that. They believe everything they read in the gossip magazines."

Carl and Aisha turned toward the sidewalk in front of the house. They saw Rocky and Adam came into view. She became excited and stood up. They went up the stairs, stopping before her and her father.

"Rocky, I am so glad to see you!" Aisha yelled in much joy and hugged her boyfriend.

"I am glad to see you too, Sha," Rocky replied and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. They pulled apart after thirty seconds to look at Carl. "Good morning, Mr. Campbell."

"Good morning yourself, Rocky," Carl commented with a slow nod. "I trust you and Adam will bring my daughter home safely."

"You bet we will, sir," Adam said while giving him a thumbs-up.

"Watch out for monsters and Putties," Carl warned sternly. "You never know where they may be hiding."

"We will, Dad," Aisha said, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry. We can protect ourselves, all right?"

"I know. I just don't want you three to get caught up in another monster attack," Carl said in a little fear. "The attack on the school was a close call for you and your friends." He cleared his throat.

"Thanks for being concerned about us," Aisha murmured and blew softly. "Now, we better get going before the day is over."

"Have fun, kids," Carl said in a sweet voice.

"We will, sir," Adam assured and smiled warmly. "See you later."

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha headed down the stairs. They made their way to the sidewalk. They began walking down it. They looked toward Carl, who waved at them. They responded with waves of their own. They put their arms at their sides before looking ahead.

"Damn. Our parents can be such worrywarts sometimes," Rocky griped and mumbled inaudible words in Spanish.

"They're just looking out for us, Rocko," Adam said calmly. "At least they don't hover over our shoulders constantly."

Aisha huffed. "I hate it when parents try to control their children's every move. That leaves them no room to breathe."

Rocky bit his lip. "The more controlling parents are, the more likely their children will rebel."

"You got that right," Adam agreed and rolled his eyes. "It makes me want to punch those parents." He curled his hand into a fist and punched it into his other one. "I would like to kick them in their asses too."

"I hope you won't leave us out of that, buddy," Rocky said eagerly.

"We want to do it too," Aisha added.

Adam smiled. "Be my guest."

Rocky and Aisha whooped and pumped their fists. Adam shook his head while laughing quietly. His friends placed them at their sides. They upped their pace a little bit.

00000

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha continued going down the sidewalk five minutes later. They stopped at a stop sign. Two cars went in opposite directions. Two trucks did the same. The trio listened to the chirping of birds. They spotted two blue jays flying around in a playful chase. The jays flew higher. They disappeared behind a house across the street. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha walked across the street. They picked up their pace when they reached the sidewalk.

"It's nice that we all live in the same neighborhood like we did in Stone Canyon," Aisha said happily.

"You said it, Sha," Rocky replied and put his arm around her. "It's even better our new friends live around here."

"It's interesting how this city's population is growing, despite it has constant monster attacks," Adam said in awe.

"Who wouldn't want to live in a city like this? The crime rate is low. Jobs are plentiful. The schools are excellent. The climate is balmy," Aisha said, holding up her hands. "Something tells me traffic will be getting heavier in the years to come."

"Oh, yeah," Rocky said, hugging her.

The trio reached a corner and turned left. They slowed down their pace a little bit. Rocky rubbed his girlfriend's arm. He reached down and took her hand into his. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, Rocky, Adam, Aisha!" a female voice called.

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha came to a halt. They looked over their shoulders to see Kat coming toward them. They smiled at her as she came to Rocky's side.

"Hey, Kat," Rocky greeted.

"What brings you out here on this fine morning?" Aisha asked very warmly.

"I'm heading to the Youth Center. I wanted to get out of the house. My parents told me to keep an eye out for monsters before I left. They don't want me getting attacked by them again," Kat explained.

Aisha raised her eyebrows. "Our parents were the exact same way when we told them we wanted to head out. Rocky and Adam called me and asked if I wanted to go to the Youth Center. I said I did. I asked them if they wanted to meet at my house, so we could go together. They agreed."

Kat cleared her throat. "I can't blame our parents telling us to be cautious. It's not every day you find yourself in the middle of a monster attack. By the way, could I walk with you three?"

"Sure," Aisha said very eagerly.

"The more, the merrier," Adam added, giving Kat two thumbs-ups.

Rocky chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

The quartet started walking as Adam placed his hands at his sides. Two joggers passed them on either side.

"I feel grateful the Power Rangers were there to stop the monster attack on the school. They always seem to come in the nick of time," Aisha said, looking relieved.

"I wish I could've seen them with my own eyes. That would've been really cool," Kat said, chuckling quietly.

Aisha frowned. "I want to tell them how much I appreciate their help in fighting the forces of evil."

Adam gave her a comforting look. "I'm sure they know about your appreciation as well as ours."

"Yes, but I still want to tell them. They've done so much for Angel Grove and the world," Aisha said, folding her hands.

"Who knows? Maybe all of us will get a chance to speak to them someday," Kat whispered gently.

The quartet spotted a corner ahead. They increased their walking speed somewhat as they went toward it.

"I know it will take some getting used to hearing about monster attacks on the news all the time," Kat said truthfully.

"Oh, yeah," Aisha agreed. "We will learn not to let it bother us because we know the Rangers will come to help. They may not arrive as quickly as we hope due to dangerous situations that could be occurring on other worlds, but they will be here."

"I'd love to visit other planets. I wonder what kind of life exists on them," Adam murmured.

"Some of those worlds could be just like Earth," Rocky said in awe.

"However, we have to be careful. We don't know what a world's natives could be capable of," Adam said seriously.

"I wouldn't jump in and try to make friends with them immediately. I'd take my time to get to know them. Then I would be able to see if they're trustworthy," Aisha said and rubbed her nose.

"Talk about smart thinking," Rocky said with pride.

The quartet arrived at the corner. They observed a truck and a van passing them in opposite directions.

"We've seen a bit of traffic this morning," Aisha said honestly.

"No denying that," Kat answered as she looked up at the sky. "It's such a beautiful morning that people can't resist getting out and about."

"I bet some of them are heading to the mall to walk around and shop at its stores," Aisha suggested.

"I have no doubt about that," Kat agreed.

"I hope no accidents occur," Aisha commented quietly.

"Me too," Kat said and grabbed the back of her neck.

The quartet walked across the street. They headed right once they reached the sidewalk. The sound of screeching tires caught their attention. They looked around.

"Someone is burning rubber somewhere," Aisha said.

"Mm-hmm," Kat responded. "I don't think they did it on purpose."

Rocky smirked. "It'd be cool if any of us burned rubber in a school zone once we got our driver's licenses."

Aisha blew a raspberry. "If you want a ticket, then do it."

Rocky waved Aisha off and got a laugh from her. She gave him a noogie and pinched his neck. He tweaked her nose and smacked her on the cheek.

"If there's one thing I love about the Youth Center, it's that we always have something to do there," Kat said excitedly.

"I can't deny that," Aisha agreed with a laugh. "You want to play some arcade baseball, Kat?"

"Sure," Kat answered with a big smile.

"I get the home team!" Aisha announced.

"Aw, man! I was about to say that," Kat muttered, appearing sad.

"You can have the home team in the next game," Aisha commented and reached into her pocket to pull out quarters. "I've got plenty of quarters."

"Okay," Kat said, turning happy. "I've got quarters too."

"Cool," Aisha said and returned the quarters to her pocket.

"While you and Aisha play baseball, Rocky and I will work out," Adam said and stretched his arms above his head. He put them at his sides. "We will be pumped after we are finished."

"Oh, yeah," Rocky said and showed off a muscle.

"Yeah. Show that muscle off, Rocko," Aisha encouraged and touched it. She squeezed it gently. "It's so strong." She took her hand away. "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep."

"That's what happens when you pump iron four to five times a week," Rocky said while putting his arm at his side.

"What about me, Sha?" Adam asked and faked sniffling. "Don't I have strong muscles like Rocky does?"

"You do, Adam," Aisha assured and poked Rocky's chest with her finger. "However, he is a little stronger because he is my boy. He can be such a naughty one."

"You are my girl. You can be such a naughty one too," Rocky commented as he and his girlfriend looked at each other. They shared two sweet kisses. "Oh, yeah."

Adam and Kat looked at each other and gave shrugs. They and their friends glanced ahead. They proceeded to talk about the struggles of getting up to go to school on Monday.


	63. Getting a Bit Wicked

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-three of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. Rita and her minions make an appearance in this chapter. Ranger action will be in the next one. This fic will be coming to an end very soon. I have come up with a title for the first sequel. It is called "Don't Run Away II: Running Through." Stay tuned for chapter sixty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 63: Getting a Bit Wicked

Rita looked through the Repulsascope on the Lunar Palace's balcony. Squatt and Baboo played patty cake in the corner of the throne room. Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor were immersed in a game of jacks while sitting on the stairs. Dragontor picked up the ball. He bounced it and grabbed six of the twelve jacks. He caught it before it hit the floor. He laughed delightfully. Goldar furrowed his brow as he nodded in approval.

"Very impressive, Dragontor," Goldar said.

"I am always impressive," Dragontor said smugly.

"Don't get smug, Dragontor. You grabbed only six jacks," Scorpina warned sternly.

Dragontor snorted fire from his nostrils. "I don't care. It's better than grabbing none at all. By the way, I believe it's your turn. I bet you won't grab more than I did."

Scorpina held out her hand. "I bet I will."

Dragontor gave Scorpina the ball before laying the jacks on the floor. She breathed deeply. She bounced the ball. She managed to grab eight jacks and catch it before it hit the floor. She laughed. She opened her hand and showed them to Dragontor.

"Beat that, Dragontor," Scorpina said, a big smirk forming on her face.

"Lucky you," Dragontor retorted while curling his hand into a fist.

"You're just jealous because I got more jacks than you did," Scorpina said as she put the ball and jacks on the floor.

"At least I got more than Goldar did," Dragontor said proudly.

"Hey!" Goldar snapped.

"It's the truth," Dragontor said and swung his tail. He hit Goldar upside the head. "Oops. My tail slipped."

"Very funny, Dragontor," Goldar hissed in much sarcasm.

"Yeah," Dragontor said and stood up with a light grunt. "Then again, you could use some of this."

Dragontor made a swing of his tail in which he hit Goldar in the butt. Goldar glared at him while flaring his nostrils. He curled his lips into a snarl and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Stop doing that!" Goldar demanded angrily.

Dragontor snickered. "I didn't mean for my tail to slip again. Honest."

Dragontor stuck his tongue out at Goldar, who waved him off. He pulled it back into his mouth. He went up the stairs. He went to the railing to look at the Earth. Rita moved the Repulsascope east. She saw Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat heading for the Youth Center. She chuckled.

"Look at what we have here. Four of the Rangers' friends are out and about nearly two weeks after the attack on the school!" Rita cackled and peered over her shoulder at Goldar and Scorpina. They looked at her.

"What's so special about that, Rita?" Goldar demanded, showing some irritation.

"You don't understand, Goldar! We have a perfect chance to get the Power Rangers where we want them through their friends!" Rita said excitedly.

"What do you mean, my empress?" Dragontor wondered, coming to his queen's side.

"We can capture them and threaten to harm them if the Power Rangers don't surrender!" Rita shouted in glee.

Goldar and Scorpina rose to their feet. Squatt and Baboo came to the former's side. All four of them became excited.

"That's such a brilliant plan, Empress Rita!" Goldar growled fiercely and pumped a fist.

"It sure is!" Dragontor agreed as he came to Rita's side.

Scorpina squealed delightfully. "Of course! Making threats always works wonders on getting what you want! I don't know why you didn't think of his before, my empress."

"It's because Rita was much more concerned about attacking the Power Rangers head on," Squatt said.

"I could say her brain was on vacation," Baboo said and tapped his temple with his finger. "In fact, it was Squatt and I who came up with the plan to separate Jason from the others, so Tommy could take care of them."

Squatt nodded rapidly. "That's right."

Dragontor moved his tail up and down. "I agree with that."

"Who cares if I didn't come up with that plan? This plan is just as great," Rita retorted and rubbed the top of her wand. "Besides, I am a lot smarter than any of you can ever hope to be."

"She's got us there," Scorpina said and rubbed her nose.

Squatt and Baboo rolled their eyes and shook their heads in disbelief. Rita turned around and came down the stairs. Dragontor joined her side. Goldar and Scorpina grabbed their weapons. They approached her.

"Here's what we will do. Tommy, Scorpina, and a gang of Putties will go after the humans and capture them. We will take them to one of my dimensions and hold them captive there. We'll threaten to destroy them if the Rangers don't surrender to us by sunset," Rita explained in a soft voice. She shook her head. "No, wait a minute."

"What is it, Rita?" Scorpina wondered.

"I've changed my mind. I think I will threaten to send the humans to the Dimension of No Return if the Rangers don't give themselves up!" Rita announced.

"That's perfect, my empress!" Scorpina screeched.

"The Rangers will freak out big time when you say that!" Goldar yelled and laughed evilly.

"I can already see that happening!" Rita squealed in great joy.

"Let's not get overconfident here," Squatt warned while shaking his finger. "It will only lead to failure."

"Shut up, Squatt," Dragontor growled as he came to the dimwit's side. "Empress Rita knows she shouldn't get overconfident. By the way, how about you and your friend go for a little flight?"

Dragontor aimed a swing of his tail at Squatt and Baboo's feet, tripping them. The duo flew into the air. Squatt landed on his stomach. Baboo ended up on top of him. They groaned loudly. Goldar and Scorpina couldn't help but chuckle.

"We are sure you had a nice trip," Goldar joked and touched his chest.

"We hope you have a better fall," Scorpina added.

"For sure!" Dragontor growled and clapped twice.

Baboo stood up along with Squatt. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that we forgot to laugh."

Squatt showed much annoyance. "If anyone should be tripped by the dragon's tail, it's Goldar and Scorpina."

"That will never happen. Nope, nope, nope," Dragontor said, shaking his head rapidly. He opened and closed his hands to flex his fingers. "Anyway, it does suck I won't participate in this fight."

"Don't worry, Dragontor. You and Goldar will get a chance to launch an attack on Downtown Angel Grove after the Power Rangers surrender to us," Rita assured in a low but firm voice.

Dragontor pumped a fist. "Yes!"

"I better go see what Tommy is doing. I hope he isn't with the Rangers," Rita said, turning around to go up the stairs. She approached the Repulsascope and turned it west a tiny bit. She looked into it, seeing Tommy sip coffee from a mug. She chuckled. "Tommy is in his house having a cup of coffee. His parents are nowhere to be seen."

"I can't help but wonder why humans love coffee so much," Scorpina grumbled with a shrug.

"Beats me," Dragontor commented thoughtfully.

"You should summon Tommy now, Empress Rita," Goldar suggested. "We don't have a moment to lose."

Rita smiled. "That is exactly what I will do."

Rita leaned her wand against the Repulsascope. She placed her hands on her temples. She closed her eyes and concentrated deeply.

00000

Tommy drank the rest of his coffee while standing next to the Oliver residence's kitchen counter. He went to the sink to lay the mug there. He walked into the living room. He headed for the couch, sitting down with a loud grunt. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table to turn on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he came to one playing _Terminator 2: Judgement Day._ The scene where the T-1000 pursued John into the hallway came on. He laid the remote on the couch next to him.

Tommy propped his head up with his elbow on the arm. He got a call from a young man who claimed he could win tickets to an Aerosmith concert fifteen minutes ago. He told him that he knew it was a prank call and that he didn't have anything like that. He said told him he suspected this was a dare he was put up to by his friends. He demanded him not to call him again and hung up.

He thought about his parents' trip to the Angel Grove Zoo. He hoped they were having a good time. He had a feeling they were at the elephant exhibit right now because they said they could watch them for a long time and never get bored. He wondered when they would have lunch. He recalled them telling him they wanted to try its hamburgers and fries. He believed they would have both for lunch.

His thoughts shifted to his phone call with Kim. He couldn't wait to engage in sex talk with her the next time they talked on the phone. He saw it as a way for them to experience intimacy without touching each other. He hoped Josh and Kerri would never walk on him doing such a thing. The same went for Daryl and Caroline in regards to Kim. If it looked like they were about to be caught, they could cover it up with a conversation about studying together.

He narrowed his eyes at the TV as the scene went to John encountering the Terminator. He ran his fingers through his hair before clearing his throat. He shifted his position somewhat. Just then, he felt something in his head. He touched his temple. He began concentrating deeply. He suppressed a yawn and licked his lips.

 _"Tommy, you are to come to the palace immediately,"_ Rita said.

Tommy exhaled. He had a feeling Rita had come up with another plan to go after the Power Rangers. He wondered if she wanted him to be involved this time. He didn't want to participate, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He picked up the remote. He turned off the TV. He returned it to the couch. He stood up. He went to the window. He looked out it. He was relieved the coast was clear. He approached the TV before closing his eyes. He put in deep concentration. Kako and the spell came up. Both went through his mind. They took control. Kako's evil laugh echoed through it.

Tommy opened his eyes with a soft growl. Green flashed in them twice. He teleported to the Lunar Palace. He appeared next to the balcony stairs. Rita turned around. She smiled at him. She approached him. Goldar, Scorpina, Dragontor, Squatt, and Baboo walked up to him. They expressed much happiness at seeing him. Dragontor snorted fire from his mouth.

"Welcome back, Tommy," Rita greeted warmly.

"It's good to see you, my empress," Tommy said, bowing to her respectfully. He looked toward Goldar, Scorpina, Squatt, and Baboo. "It's good to see you four as well."

Dragontor gave him a thumbs-up. "The same goes for you too, Green Ranger."

"I trust you came up with another plan to go after the Power Rangers," Tommy said as he shifted his attention back to his queen.

Rita nodded at him. "Yes, I did. You will be part of it since you haven't participated in anything for nearly two weeks."

"I am glad to hear that," Tommy said eagerly. "Tell me all about your plan."

"It will be a little different this time. I spotted Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat heading toward the Youth Center. You and Scorpina are to take a gang of Putties and attack them. You are to capture them and bring them here. We will imprison them in one of my dimensions. I will threaten to throw them into the Dimension of No Return if the Power Rangers don't surrender to us!" Rita explained and emitted a malicious cackle.

"That dimension earned its name. No one has ever managed to escape from it!" Scorpina blurted out in great joy.

Tommy smiled evilly. "That is a brilliant plan, Empress Rita. The sheer mention of the Dimension of No Return will certainly send the Power Geeks into a panic."

"Who loves panic more than anyone does?" Dragontor growled gleefully. He moved his tail up and down. "We do!"

Everyone emitted evil laughs. The laughter was so loud that it echoed throughout the palace. The entire group became quiet after ten seconds. Dragontor cleared his throat.

"After the Rangers surrender, Goldar and I will go on a rampage through Angel Grove," Dragontor said.

"How about you participate by summoning the Dragonzord?" Goldar suggested.

"I'd be more than willing to do that," Tommy agreed and let out an evil chuckle. "The city could use some pummeling from the mighty Dragonzord."

"That is a great idea," Rita said and squealed. "You better morph right now."

"I will," Tommy answered, nodding at her. "I am so ready for this."

Tommy reached into his pocket, pulling out his Power Coin. He stared at it for a minute before wrapping his hand around it. He closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. Green lightning bolts shot upward from between his fingers. They spread all over his body. He morphed into the Green Ranger. He formed a fighting stance.

"I am ready to capture those teens and bring him here," Tommy growled determinedly. He returned to a straight posture as Scorpina joined his side. "I can't wait for them to be imprisoned in your dimension. Nor can I wait for you to threaten to throw them in the Dimension of No Return if the pathetic Power Rangers don't surrender."

"I am the same way with both scenarios," Scorpina added with eagerness.

"Go, my warriors," Rita insisted. "You must not let those teens escape our grasp."

"We are going, my queen," Tommy replied and chuckled sinisterly. "That group will be glad to meet me."

Scorpina whistled loudly. Sixteen Putties came into the room and gathered around her and Tommy. The entire group teleported to Earth. Rita, Goldar, Dragontor, Squatt, and Baboo looked at each other.

"I have little doubt that Tommy and Scorpina will succeed in their mission in capturing Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat and bringing them here," Goldar commented and tossed his sword from one hand to the other.

"Me too, Goldar. It will be fun tormenting the Rangers about the whereabouts of their friends," Rita squeaked gleefully.

"I have to say that you are truly a master at playing the game of evil, Empress Rita!" Squatt babbled.

"For sure!" Baboo cheered and chuckled in great delight.

"I know," Rita agreed with a cackle. "I am so brilliant that I just can't contain myself right now."

"I can't wait to attack downtown with Goldar and the Dragonzord in tow!" Dragontor roared with much eagerness. He swung his tail, hitting Squatt and Baboo in their butts.

"Hey, watch it with that thing!" Baboo yelled irritatingly.

"You could hurt someone with it!" Squatt added in much seriousness.

"Okay," Dragontor said while swinging his tail and hitting the dimwits in their butts again. "Oops. My tail forgot."

Goldar snickered under his breath as Squatt and Baboo stomped off while mumbling obscenities. Rita went up the stairs. She approached the Repulsascope. She gazed into it, seeing Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat continue to go down the sidewalk.

"Your four have no idea you are about to face my Green Ranger. You will be no match for him," Rita hissed with much malice. She continued watching the quartet go on their merry way.


	64. Jumped, Captured, and Imprisoned

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-four of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has Ranger action. More is coming in the next few chapters. It is likely there will be a smutty scene involving Jason/Trini. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 64: Jumped/Captured/Imprisoned

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat continued their trek down the sidewalk ten minutes later. They snapped their fingers and sang nonsense. They waved as two joggers passed them on either side. The joggers responded with waves of their own before picking up their pace somewhat. The quartet headed across the parking lot toward the Youth Center's front entrance. They stopped at the door.

"I bet I will score a million points against you, Kat," Aisha teased.

"You wish, Aisha," Kat said and spoke gibberish.

Adam smirked. "How about Rocky and I dance on top of the console while you two play?"

"Oh, you are not making me do that, Adam," Rocky said, shaking his head fast.

"Oh, yes, I will," Adam threatened playfully.

Aisha waved her hands in the air. "Enough, you two. Let's go inside."

The quartet were about to go inside when they heard footsteps. They looked over their shoulders, but they didn't see anything. They turned to each other, their hearts beginning to pound against their chests.

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Aisha wondered, gulping quietly.

"I don't know," Kat whispered and emitted a loud shudder. "It's giving me the creeps."

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat spotted a shadow coming from the building's right. They watched it move off. Becoming curious, they decided to investigate. They crept toward the corner and peered around it. They looked at a group of bushes. They made their way toward them slowly. They got up to them and pushed the branches aside, but they didn't find anything. They sighed in relief.

"I guess our imaginations were playing tricks on us," Rocky commented.

"Yep," Adam said.

Without warning, four Putties grabbed the teens from behind. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat managed to break free. The first and second Putties attempted to punch Rocky and Adam, missing when they went under them. The boys turned around and shoved them into the wall. The Putties hit it headfirst, falling flat on their backs. Their arms and legs spread out eagle style as they groaned quietly.

The third Putty swung its arm at Kat, missing when she jumped back. She used her foot to shove it away. She grabbed its ankles and pulled its feet out from underneath it. It jumped upward and turned around. It threw a punch, only for her to catch it in her hand. She flipped it over on its back. She jabbed her elbow into its chest to immobilize it.

The fourth Putty leapt at Aisha, who ducked. It landed on it stomach and hit the pavement with its fist frustratingly. It jumped to its feet. It charged at her. She leapt through the air. She turned her body to where she was facing it and landed gracefully. It came to a halt and turned around. It emitted angry garbles and rushed toward her. She punched it in the face, knocking it on its back. Her boyfriend and friends came to her side.

"What do these Putties want with us?" Aisha asked and grabbed her hair while gritting her teeth.

"I don't know," Aisha said, panting heavily. She looked at six Putties charging their way. She gritted her teeth. "We'd better take care of their friends before they get us."

"Help me hold this stick!" Rocky said, picking up a stick.

"Good idea, Rocko," Adam agreed.

The boys took hold of one end of the stick while the girls got the other. They rushed at the Putties, letting out loud yells. They knocked them down one by one. They threw it as if it were a spear at another Putty as it raced toward them. The stick nailed it in the forehead, knocking it on its back. The teens laughed in delight. Suddenly, Tommy and Scorpina grabbed Rocky and Adam from behind. So did four Putties with Aisha and Kat.

"Surprise, kiddies!" Tommy greeted and emitted an evil laugh.

"Green Ranger, Scorpina! We should've known," Aisha growled.

"I can't help but wonder what is under that mask," Kat snapped and flared her nostrils.

Scorpina chuckled. "You have lots of spunk for someone so young."

Tommy hissed. "Too bad it won't let you escape the grasp of Empress Rita."

"What do you want with us?" Adam demanded.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Scorpina commented and smirked. "Time to leave!"

Rocky showed defiance. "I don't think so!"

Rocky and Adam broke free of Tommy and Scorpina's grasp, as did Aisha and Kat with the Putties. They dove for the pavement as the Green Ranger and scorpion-woman swung their arms at their heads. They got to their feet very quickly. Rocky raced for the stick, picking it up. He made a swing at a charging Tommy. He struck him in the face. He jabbed the end into his stomach before hitting him in the back. Tommy snarled angrily while spinning around. He backhanded him across the cheek, making him drop the stick.

"You aren't so tough!" Tommy yelled and snickered evilly. "I'll just give you a little present!"

Tommy gave Rocky a hard punch to the stomach. He grabbed his throat and threw him to the pavement. Rocky kicked him in the head before grabbing his ankle and pulling his feet out from underneath him. He jumped upward. He raced toward a trashcan and pulled the top off. He lifted it to dump the trash on the pavement. He saw the Green Ranger charging at him. He threw it at him.

Tommy grabbed the Dragon Dagger. He shot green energy from it, hitting trashcan and throwing it to the pavement. Rocky leapt into the air. He went toward him, kicking him in the chest. Tommy ended up on his back as the boy landed gracefully. Rocky raced for the trashcan and picked it up. He went toward Tommy, who stood up with a loud grunt. He put it over his head. He shoved him with his foot. Tommy went toward a bench. He flipped over it when the back of his legs hit it.

Adam ran aside as Scorpina attempted to grab him. He spun around to place his foot on her backside and shove her. She stumbled forward, but she regained her footing. She faced him, seeing he had a broken broomstick in his hand. He charged at her. He swung it, as he got closer to her. She punched him in the face. This stopped him in his tracks. She kicked the broomstick out of his hand. She made a swing of her arm at his feet, sweeping them out from underneath him.

"You're nothing without that broomstick! Scorpina snarled. "Get a little taste of this!"

Scorpina aimed her fist at Adam's head, only for him to roll aside. He jumped upward. He ran toward the broomstick and picked it up. He swung it at her head as she charged. He scored a hit to the face. He jabbed the end into her stomach three times. He smacked her in the back. This knocked her on her knees. He shoved her on her side with his foot. She recovered and hit the broomstick with her sword. He swung it around and knocked it out of her hand.

Scorpina tried to punch Adam in the face, but he blocked her by holding the broomstick up. He pushed it forward in which he hit her in the chest. She stumbled backward toward the bench. She flipped over it after the backs of her legs hit it. She landed on top of Tommy. He spotted a Putty charging toward him. He threw the broomstick in the spear position. It hit the Putty in the head, knocking it on its back.

Kat and Aisha held up their arms as the first and second Putties threw punches. They grabbed their arms. They twirled them around four times before letting go of them. The Putties collided with the wall. They recovered and leapt into the air. They headed for the girls, aiming their feet at their heads. Kat and Aisha jumped upward, striking them with dropkicks to their chests. They landed gracefully while Putties fell on the pavement.

"I think we will have to make a bunch of clay pots tonight," Kat quipped with a snicker.

Aisha exhaled. "Yeah."

Without warning, Kat and Aisha were ambushed from behind by the third and fourth Putties. The Putties beat on them with their fists. The girls broke free and shoved them away. They kicked them in their stomachs before sweeping their feet out from underneath with swings of their arms. The Putties flipped back to their feet. They gave them punches to their faces. They did hard headbutts, causing them to groan.

Kat and Aisha leapt over the Putties' heads. They bounced off the wall. They dropkicked them in their backs. The Putties collided with lampposts. They ended up on their stomachs. The girls didn't see two Putties coming up behind them. Rocky and Adam rushed in, ramming themselves into them. The Putties crashed into a bush and fell down. They groaned. Kat and Aisha heard it and looked at them. They peered over their shoulders at the boys, who waved at them.

"Hey, we couldn't let them get you, could we?" Rocky asked wryly.

"Thanks, guys," Aisha replied, giving the boys a thumbs-up.

Adam spotted Tommy, Scorpina, and six Putties coming the group's way. His friends saw them as well.

"No time for talk, guys. We've got more fish to fry," Adam said seriously.

"You said it, Adam," Kat agreed. "Let's go!"

Adam and Kat headed for Tommy and Scorpina. Rocky and Aisha did the same with the Putties. The quartet proceeded to fight their enemies.

00000

Jason and Zack turned on the water at the first and second of four sinks in the men's bathroom. They wetted their hands and got soap from the dispensers. They rubbed it over them three times before rinsing it off. They shut off the water. They got paper towels to dry their hands off. They tossed them in the trashcan and headed for the doorway.

"Zack, do you want to play a game of arcade basketball?" Jason asked.

"Sure, Jase. I bet I'll score a million points," Zack joked.

"If that were possible," Jason responded and snickered.

"Yeah," Zack agreed.

Jason blew in a soft manner. "I wish it was. Then I could enjoy seeing you try to catch up."

Zack snorted. "That'd be fun. After I catch up, I will score lots of points and make you fall way behind."

Jason smacked his friend on the shoulder. They exited the bathroom and were about to head back to the Juice Bar when they heard faint yelling and garbling. They looked at each other.

"Where did that yelling and garbling come from?" Jason wondered.

"I don't know, but we better check it out," Zack suggested.

Jason exhaled. "Yeah. Let's go."

The duo headed out the back exit. They placed their backs against the right wall and crept toward the corner. They peered around it once they reached it. They saw Rocky and Aisha kicking away two Putties and being ambushed by three others. They spotted Adam and Kat being backhanded by Tommy and Scorpina. They gasped in shock and pulled back.

"I don't believe it. The Green Ranger, Scorpina, and the Putties are terrorizing Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat!" Jason exclaimed.

"What do they want with them?" Zack asked, swallowing hard.

"I don't know, but they aren't going to get them!" Jason shouted and gritted his teeth. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason yelled.

The Red and Black Rangers raced toward their enemies. They shoved them away from their friends. Tommy and Scorpina stumbled off to the side, but they regained their footing. Jason and Zack headed for the Putties. They kicked them, freeing Rocky and Aisha. They turned to see Tommy and Scorpina staring them down in anger.

"Rangers, how dare you interfere!" Tommy snarled.

"We'll always interfere when innocent people are in trouble!" Jason declared, balling his hands into fists.

"What do you want with these kids? They're not valuable to you," Zack added.

"Oh, yes, they are!" Scorpina shouted and clenched her teeth. She eyed Tommy. "Let's get them, my friend!"

Tommy and Scorpina raced toward Jason and Zack, who mimicked their action with them. They raised their weapons high and brought them downward, only to be blocked by them crossing their hands above their heads. Jason and Zack kicked them in their stomachs. They grabbed their arms and went under them as they twisted them around. They rolled over the backs of their enemies. They swept them off their feet with swings of their arms.

Tommy and Scorpina recovered quickly and jabbed the hilts of their weapons into the backs of Jason and Zack's heads. This knocked them on their knees. They used their feet to shove them on their sides. They charged their weapons with lightning. They sent it into their opponents. Jason and Zack cried out in pain. Tommy and Scorpina felt something hit them in their backs, ending their assault. They turned around to see Adam and Kat holding sticks in their hands. They narrowed their eyes at them.

"Get away from them, you creeps!" Adam yelled fiercely.

"You're fools if you think those sticks can hurt us!" Scorpina hissed.

Kat snarled. "Hurt this!"

Adam and Kat swung their sticks at Tommy and Scorpina, who knocked them out of their hands. They shot energy waves at them. The waves missed the duo as they ran out of the way. They raced after them with loud growls. Rocky and Aisha jumped in front of them and delivered punches to their faces. They kicked their enemies' feet out from underneath them.

Tommy and Scorpina jumped to their feet. They swung their weapons at them. Rocky did a roundhouse kick, knocking Tommy's Dragon Dagger out of his hand. Aisha did the same with Scorpina's sword with a spinning heel kick. They grabbed their arms. They jumped over their heads. They threw them into the air. Tommy and Scorpina went flying. They hit their heads on a lamppost. They sank to the ground with loud groans.

Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat raced toward the back entrance. They found themselves ambushed by six Putties. They struggled against their grasp, but they couldn't get free. Jason and Zack raced at the Putties. They punched the first two in their noses. They took hold of their heads and gave them hard headbutts. They shoved them into the wall. The last two Putties grabbed them. They wrapped their arms around them.

Jason and Zack elbowed the Putties in their chests to free themselves. They spun around to deliver a series of punches to their faces. They jumped through the air. They bounced off the wall, kicking the Putties in their backs. The Putties flew into a lamppost. They landed on their stomachs. Jason and Zack landed gracefully and found themselves fighting six more Putties.

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat resumed their run for the back entrance. They managed to reach it. They were about to go inside when six Putties jumped out from behind a bush and grabbed them. They got out of their grasp. Rocky and Adam ducked as the first and second Putties tried to grab him. He delivered punches to their faces. They punched him, knocking him back. He regained his footing as they charged at him. He spotted a trashcan. He charged for it, throwing the top off. He lifted it to dump the trash out. He tossed it at the Putties, hitting them in their heads and knocking them down.

Adam and Aisha kicked the third and fourth Putties in their stomachs. They struck them in the same spot and knocked them on their backs. The Putties recovered and grabbed their heads. They headbutted them hard. Adam and Aisha gave them punches to their noses. This freed them from their grasp. They swept their feet out from underneath them with swings of their arms.

Kat performed a spinning heel kick in which she nailed the fifth Putty in the nose. The Putty became angry and delivered a series of punches to her face. It shoved her away. She stumbled backward, but she regained her footing. She saw the Putty charging at her. She looked at the trashcan and grabbed it. She put it over the Putty's head as it reached her. She shoved it. It crashed into the sixth Putty as it charged, and they both ended up in a heap on the pavement. Their companions let out loud moans. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha joined Kat.

"Now, that's what I call fried clay," Aisha joked with a snicker.

"Yeah," Kat said and cleared her throat. "We need to get inside and warn everyone to take cover."

The quartet headed toward the door, only to be grabbed by eight Putties. They tried to break free of their grasp, but they couldn't. Tommy and Scorpina approached them. The other Putties gathered around the group.

"Great work, Putties! You managed to get our targets!" Tommy said happily.

"Let us go, space aliens!" Kat shouted angrily.

"No way. You're coming with us," Scorpina leered.

Tommy spotted Jason and Zack coming his way. He charged his hand with lightning and threw it at them. It hit his enemies, sending them flying backward and crashing into the pavement.

"Say goodbye to these teens, Rangers! It's the last you'll see of them for a while!" Scorpina yelled.

The villains teleported to the Lunar Palace with their prisoners in tow. Zack looked up and punched the pavement in frustration.

"Oh, man! I can't believe we lost Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat!" Zack yelled as he and Jason made it to their feet.

"Whatever Rita wants with them, it can't be good at all," Jason mumbled.

Zack looked very fearful. "I know."

Jason brought his communicator up to his face. Zack walked to his side, letting out a sharp exhale.

"Zordon, do you read?" Jason asked.

 _"Yes, Jason. I read you,"_ Zordon answered.

"We've got a huge problem. The Green Ranger, Scorpina, and a gang of Putties have captured Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat," Jason explained frantically.

"It seems Rita has some sort of plan for them. We're not sure what it could be," Zack added.

 _"I want you and Jason to teleport to the Command Center immediately, Zack. I'll inform the other Rangers about the situation. We must find out what Rita is up to,"_ Zordon said seriously.

"We're on our way, Zordon," Jason said. "Jason out."

Jason lowered his communicator and looked at Zack. They took deep breaths to calm themselves.

"I hope we can find out what Rita wants with our friends," Zack mumbled in uncertainty.

"Me too. Unfortunately, standing around won't accomplish that," Jason replied and shook his head.

Zack snorted. "Yeah. Let's go."

Jason and Zack teleported to the Command Center. The wind started to pick up as clouds rolled in from all directions.

00000

Rita paced back and forth in front of the Lunar Palace's balcony stairs. Goldar, Dragontor, and Finster watched her carefully. He breathed softly and steadily. Squatt and Baboo chatted to each other while standing on the balcony. Finster sighed heavily before shaking his head in disbelief. He moved closer to Rita. He clasped his hands together.

"You need to stop pacing, Rita. You'll wear a hole in the floor," Finster insisted gently.

"I can't help it, Finster. I want to see those kids so badly that I can taste it!" Rita retorted.

"You need to be more patient, Rita," Squatt gibbered as he looked toward her along with Baboo. "The gang will be back before you know it."

"Don't forget you, Goldar, and Dragontor will likely frighten them," Baboo added.

"Of course," Rita commented, coming to a stop. She gazed at the dimwits. "It won't be just us they will be scared of. They will be scared of you two as well." She giggled. "You two may be stupid, but your appearances are perfect for scaring people, especially children."

"Thanks, Rita," Squatt replied and scratched his neck.

"However, you are wrong," Baboo said and tapped his temple with his finger. "We are dumb, not stupid."

All of a sudden, Tommy, Scorpina, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and the Putties appeared in the middle of the room. The same Putties held the teens steady, though they struggled against their grasp. Goldar, Dragontor, Rita, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo looked very shocked.

"I don't believe it!" Dragontor said.

"Scorpina, Green Ranger, you succeeded!" Rita yelled excitedly.

Tommy laughed evilly. "That's right, my queen! It wasn't too hard to capture these teens!"

Scorpina smirked. "The Red and Black Rangers fought hard to protect them, but we overcame them."

"Nice!" Dragontor said gleefully.

"I have to admit that the teens look quite cute up close," Squatt said, making his way toward the group along with his best friend.

Baboo chuckled. "They sure do."

The teens cringed in disgust as Squatt and Baboo stopped a short distance from them. They turned toward Rita, who flashed them a sinister smile. Rocky and Adam narrowed their eyes at her. Aisha and Kat shook somewhat.

"Welcome to my Lunar Palace, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat. It's a pleasure to see you in person," Rita greeted. "Before you ask how I know your names, I overheard some people say them on the Repulsascope."

"The pleasure is all ours," Rocky retorted sarcastically.

"You and your followers are so ugly that it isn't funny," Aisha hissed.

Scorpina became angry. "Hey, watch who you call ugly, you little brat!"

"Scorpina, calm down," Goldar insisted softly.

"Calm down? She just—" Scorpina started, eyeing him.

Rita let out an annoyed hiss. "Shut up, Scorpina. I don't want to hear another word from you."

Scorpina held up her hands in surrender. She knew when not to argue with her empress, especially when her temper was about to be lost. She put them at her sides. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat showed defiance.

"You won't get away with this, you evil beings!" Kat screeched fiercely and struggled against the Putties holding her.

"The Power Rangers will rescue us and kick your asses!" Adam added and flared his nostrils.

"You'll see," Aisha said, clenching her teeth.

"Your faith in the Power Rangers is sweet, not!" Goldar yelled and pointed his sword at the teens, who became fearful. He chuckled gleefully. "They will have to surrender in order to secure your release. If not, into the Dimension of No Return will you four be thrown."

"The Rangers will never surrender to you!" Aisha blurted out and emitted a fierce growl. "They will rescue us."

"You will see," Kat added.

"That's what you think. Come on, young ones," Rita said, clearing her throat. "We're taking you to one of my dimensions."

"Fasten your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy ride," Scorpina joked, balling her hand into a fist. "There ain't no doubt about it."

Rita, Tommy, Scorpina, the Putties, and the teens teleported away. Goldar, Dragontor, Squatt, and Baboo expressed great joy.

"I'm so thrilled that Tommy and Scorpina succeeded in their mission!" Dragontor blurted out.

"Me too," Goldar agreed. "Rita was so brilliant coming up with this plan. Then again, all of us have come up with great plans." He chuckled.

"Yes, we have," Baboo said. "Squatt and I were brilliant coming up with the plan to trap Jason in the Dark Dimension, so Tommy could go after the others."

"Yeah," Squatt said. "By the way, is that a snake on your arm?"

"Where?" Baboo yelled in fright and looked at his arm. He didn't see anything. He shot an annoyed look at Squatt, who laughed. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."

"Gotcha!" Squatt replied, winking at him. "You're just as gullible as Rita is."

Baboo hit Squatt upside the head. He got a smack to the shoulder from him in retaliation. Finster couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ah. Two best friends messing around with each other. It never gets old," Finster commented.

"You should join us in messing around, Finster," Squatt encouraged.

"It's fun!" Baboo added gleefully.

Finster snorted. "No, thank you. I'd rather go to my lab and make lots of monsters."

Squatt scoffed irritatingly. "Spoilsport."

"I heard that, Squatt," Finster responded in a stern voice.

"Oh, whatever," Baboo said, waving him off.

"You and your whatevers, Baboo," Finster said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Baboo showed much pride. "I'm proud of those whatevers! Don't try to keep me from saying them."

"That's right," Squatt said.

Finster headed to his lab while humming softly. The dimwitted duo decided to return to the balcony. Goldar and Dragontor joined them. They looked at Earth while touching the railing.

00000

Rita, Tommy, Scorpina, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and the Putties appeared next to what seemed to be a cliff with five caves engraved into it. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat looked around, seeing trees everywhere. They also found grass patches here and there. They focused their attention on the ground and watched a ball python slither across it. They shuddered in disgust, which made Rita smile.

"Lovely snake, isn't it?" Rita asked, stepping in front of the teens. "Welcome to my dimension, kiddies. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"You bet we will," Rocky growled in much sarcasm.

"You won't get away with this," Aisha said and snorted loudly.

Scorpina cackled and smiled evilly. "Oh, we will get away with anything we wish to get away with, brats."

Rita curled her hand into a fist. "Come on."

Rita headed into the first cave with Tommy and Scorpina close behind her. The Putties pushed Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat roughly, causing them to fall down. They forced them to their feet and strung them along. The quartet spotted two black rats chewing on a dead companion. They appeared about ready to vomit. They looked at each other.

"I hate rats," Kat mumbled.

"They're disgusting little creatures. They eat everything in sight," Adam commented.

"I find them to be lovely creatures, kids. They provide me with hours of entertainment," Rita said and snickered as she looked over her shoulder at her prisoners.

"You're sick," Rocky snapped angrily.

"And proud of it," Rita said in a prideful voice. "Don't even try to change me. It won't work."

Rita looked ahead as she stopped at the first of seven cells at the cave's end. She gazed at Tommy, Scorpina, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and the Putties as they came toward her.

"Stop," Rita commanded. The entire group stopped a short distance away from her. "Let go of the kids for a moment, my Putties." She smiled as the Putties complied eagerly and moved back. "Here is a little gift from me to you, kids."

Rita pointed her finger at the floor. She shot a lightning bolt at the quartet's feet, chuckling at their jumping off to one side. She moved her finger in their direction. She fired another bolt, and they leapt to the other side. She shot multiple bolts. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat leapt everywhere to avoid them. Tommy and Scorpina laughed delightfully.

"It's fun watching kids dance," Tommy said.

"I'll say," Scorpina agreed.

Rita stopped her assault, and the quartet became still before the Putties grabbed them and brought them to her side. She opened the door, its hinges squeaking loudly. She glanced at the Putties and motioned for them to put the teens inside. The Putties complied happily. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat turned around as she slammed the door shut. They grabbed the bars.

"I think you'll find the cell very fitting for you," Rita said, letting out a small chuckle.

"Never!" Rocky shouted in defiance.

"The Power Rangers will come for us!" Aisha yelled, balling her hand into a fist.

Rita flared her nostrils. "Keep saying that. Your faith in the Power Geeks is amusing to hear."

"Yeah," Scorpina agreed.

Tommy laughed maliciously. "See you later."

The villains teleported out of sight. Rocky banged the bars in frustration and went over to a stone bench. He sat down, breathing deeply. Aisha came to her boyfriend's side, seating herself. Adam and Kat went to the bench to sit beside her.

"I can't believe we got ourselves into this mess," Rocky mumbled.

"The Power Rangers will find us and get us out of here. You'll see," Aisha said confidently.

"When will that be? We could be stuck here for a very long time!" Kat shouted and allowed a heavy sigh to come out of her mouth.

"I don't know. All I know is we need to have faith in the Rangers," Aisha said in determination.

"You're right, Sha," Adam agreed.

Aisha opened and closed her hands to flex her fingers. She and the others looked around the cave.

"This place looks so creepy," Kat said.

"Mm-hmm. I can't help but wonder if the Power Rangers have ever been in a dimension," Rocky said.

"It's possible they have. Dimensions would be the perfect place to hold prisoners," Aisha whispered, cupping her chin in her hand.

Adam sighed in relief. "At least it's warm in here."

Kat snorted. "Mm-hmm."

Aisha scooted over to Rocky's side. He slipped his arm around her to give her a hug. The quartet shifted their attention to the ceiling.


	65. Making a Threat and Ugly Visit

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-five of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just two days to get out. I am on a roll. This chapter has some Jason/Trini and Rocky/Aisha. There will be a smutty scene involving Jason/Trini either in the next chapter or the one after that. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 65: Making a Threat/Ugly Visit

Billy and Alpha were trying to locate Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat at the console under the plasma tube at the Command Center an hour later. Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kim watched from nearby. All five Rangers felt their hearts pounding in their chests. Zordon kept his eye on the entire group. Billy sighed heavily and gritted his teeth.

"Damn it! I thought we would've found Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat by now!" Billy yelled worryingly.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha cried frantically as he looked at his friend. "Rita must've hidden them in a place that is very difficult to locate!"

"You need to calm down, Billy," Trini said gently.

"How can I calm down, Trini? Rita has Kat in his grasp!" Billy shouted angrily and looked over his shoulder at his friends. "She could be doing something terrible to her right now! If she is, I'll hurt her!"

Billy turned back at the console and kicked it in frustration, which caused everyone to jump in much fright. He balled his hands into fists. He placed them on his temples while walking over to the console on the Viewing Globe's right. Zack approached him carefully. Alpha turned around.

"We know how you feel, man," Zack said, his voice showing sympathy. "We are just as worried about Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat as you are. However, we can't think about terrible things that could be happening to them. It won't get us anywhere."

 _"Zack is right, Billy. We must keep positive in this unsettling situation,"_ Zordon boomed.

"I get what you and Zack are saying, Zordon, but I can't help worrying about Kat," Billy said, looking toward his mentor with much uncertainty. "I've known her for just under two weeks, but it feels like I've known her my entire life. The thought of her being in danger gives me the creeps."

 _"I understand your feelings, Billy,"_ Zordon said. _"Alpha and I fear for all of you whenever you go into battle, but we try our hardest to keep positive for your sakes."_

"It's the best way we can keep ourselves focused on the task at hand," Jason commented and put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Without a positive attitude, we lose focus," Trini added as he kissed her temple tenderly.

"When we lose focus, our enemies can easily conquer us," Zack said.

Billy sighed to himself while placing his fists at his sides. He wanted to be positive, but he found it difficult due to the present situation. He and his friends knew Rita could launch another attack on Downtown Angel Grove. This would make things more uncertain because they'd have to decide who would go rescue Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat while the others battled her soldiers.

Billy took deep breaths and glanced down at the floor. He closed his eyes as the tension started to fade from his body. He uncurled his fists slowly before licking his lips. He looked at Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kim. Alpha came closer and placed his hands on his head. He moved it from side to side three times. He put them at his sides.

"I understand what all of you are saying," Billy said calmly. "I'll try my hardest to be positive."

"That's the spirit, Billy," Jason replied proudly.

Zack gave the genius a thumbs-up. "No matter what, we're in this together."

Kim nodded. "That's right."

Billy nodded at his friends. Zack reached out to pat his shoulder in which he got a small smile from him. Suddenly, laughter came out of nowhere. The Rangers turned around to face the Viewing Globe. They could see Rita and Goldar in it. The villains were on the Lunar Palace's balcony.

 _"Greetings, Rangers!"_ Rita cackled.

"Rita, Goldar!" Kim shouted in alarm.

Rita shrieked in much glee. _"Those are our names! Don't wear them out!"_

"What have you done with Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Kat? You better not have harmed them!" Billy demanded.

 _"You just love worrying about your friends, don't you?"_ Goldar asked sinisterly. _"Anyway, they're fine, Rangers. They're in a safe place."_

"Where?" Kim asked.

Goldar smirked. _"That's for us to know and you to find out!"_

"Don't start with the wisecracks, Goldar! We're not in the mood!" Jason yelled, becoming angry. He released his hold on Trini.

 _"Aw. Did Goldar hit a nerve with you, Jason?"_ Rita taunted maliciously. _"Don't worry. There's plenty more where that came from."_

"Cut to the chase. What do you plan on doing with Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat?" Billy shouted, curling his hand into a fist.

 _"It's very simple, young ones. I'm willing to let your friends go if you five give yourselves up!"_ Rita announced.

Trini shook her head rapidly. "Unh-unh!"

"There's no way we are giving ourselves up!" Kim shouted defiantly.

 _"Then your friends will go to the Dimension of No Return!"_ Goldar shouted and held his hands up.

The witch and the golden warrior started laughing like maniacs. The Rangers looked at each other with great nervousness. They returned their attention to the Viewing Globe.

 _"I will give you until sunset to make your decision,"_ Rita said and waved her hand in a circle in midair.

 _"After that, it's bye-bye to Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat!"_ Goldar growled in great delight.

The duo laughed once more as they faded from the Viewing Globe. The entire group faced Zordon. It appeared to be very frantic. Alpha turned around and raised his arms.

"What are we going to do, Zordon? Goldar and Rita meant business when they made that threat!" Trini cried in fear.

"Not to mention that sunset will be here before we know it!" Jason added.

"We can't hand themselves over to them! We just can't!" Zack commented, his body trembling badly.

 _"I'm afraid that's not my decision. You will have to make it yourselves,"_ Zordon said seriously.

"Zordon, we can't just give ourselves up to Rita. You told us she hardly ever kept her sides of the bargains you made with her when she captured innocent humans on prehistoric Earth. It's likely she won't keep this one," Kim muttered, appearing as if she were about to cry.

 _"I understand how you feel, Kimberly, but you and the others must think of Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat. They're at risk of being sent to the Dimension of No Return. No one has ever been able to escape from it. That's how it got its name,"_ Zordon explained.

The Rangers gazed at each other. They knew Zordon was right. They couldn't risk Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat's safety. Moreover, the thought of them being thrown into the Dimension of No Return gave them the creeps. They returned their attention to Zordon.

"We need time to think about this, Zordon," Kim said while wiping a tear from her eye.

 _"Of course, Kimberly,"_ Zordon answered. _"You mustn't take too long. Time is of the essence."_

Trini sniffled. "We know."

"We'll stand by you, Rangers, whatever you decide," Alpha said, walking in front of his friends.

Kim nodded at him. "Thank you, Alpha."

Alpha tilted his head a little bit. He wished he could wink at the Rangers because he thought it would give them reassurance. Then again, he was glad he couldn't. He wouldn't like having to deal with stuff getting in his eyes. Zordon cleared his throat. This caused the team to look up at him and Alpha to turn around.

 _"Alpha, we may have several hours until sunset, but that isn't a ton of time. We need to resume the search for Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat,"_ Zordon said.

"Of course, Zordon. I hope we can find them," Alpha replied and went back over to the console beneath the plasma tube.

"I'll continue helping you, Alpha," Billy commented, going to the robot's side. "Maybe increasing the power will give us a better chance of finding them."

"It's worth a shot, Billy," Alpha said as he and his friend pressed buttons.

"While you two are looking for our friends, the rest of us will go have lunch in the kitchen," Jason said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"I could use a ham sandwich right now," Zack admitted while rubbing his growling stomach.

"You're not the only one, Zack," Trini added and gestured to her other teammates. "How about we add some baked chips and carrots to our ham sandwiches?"

"That sounds really good, Trini," Kim said and made a slurping sound.

"Billy, would you be okay with me bringing you your lunch?" Trini asked as Billy looked over his shoulder at her. Alpha did the same with his.

"Sure, Trini. Don't take too long. I am starving," Billy said as he motioned toward his stomach.

"Sure," Trini responded and winked at him.

"Come on, guys," Jason said, waving his hand toward himself. "Let's go fix our lunches."

Billy and Alpha observed their friends leaving. They turned to each other and gave shrugs.

"You and your friends can have big appetites sometimes," Alpha murmured truthfully.

"Zack has the biggest appetite of all. He has to eat every two to three hours because his metabolism is so high," Billy commented.

Alpha touched the top of his head. "At least I don't need too much oil to keep me going."

Billy raised his eyebrows. "You are very lucky, Alpha. Now, let's get back to work."

Alpha nodded in agreement. He and Billy looked at the console and proceeded to scan Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat's location.

00000

Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat were seated on their cell bench in Rita's dimension. A brown rat walked up to the bars. It sniffed at them before deciding to slip through. It stood on its hindquarters and stared at the teens. It seemed to squeak mockingly at them. Kat picked up a rock. She threw it at the rat, hitting it in the face and sending it running away. Aisha was quite impressed.

"Nice throw, Kat," Aisha said.

"Thanks. I used to play softball when I was younger," Kat said and blew softly.

"Oh, yeah?" Adam asked, becoming curious.

"Yep. I had a very fast throw. I could get three strikeouts in an inning," Kat explained.

"I played softball, but I was never good at it. I loved the game, though. It's rather interesting you throw underhand instead of overhand," Aisha commented and rubbed her chin.

"I wonder who came up with that," Rocky said.

"Who knows?" Adam said with a shrug.

"In spite of the mystery, it's still a cool way to throw a ball. It goes just as fast as when you throw it overhand," Kat said.

"It also helps girls to avoid injury more easily," Aisha responded and grabbed the back of her neck with both hands.

The teens observed the fog rising from the floor. It went around them three times before settling. They looked at each other.

"We have one heck of a story to tell our friends if we get out of here," Aisha admitted in some uncertainty.

"Who knows when that will be?" Kat mumbled, giving a shrug.

Adam pressed his lips together. "We just need to keep having faith the Power Rangers will locate this dimension and get us out of here."

Rocky snorted. "It's all we can do."

Aisha inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She scooted closer to Rocky, who put his arm around her. Kat looked toward them.

"How long have you two been going out?" Kat wondered.

"Six months," Aisha answered honestly and looked toward her along with Rocky. "We have enjoyed every minute we've spent together."

"You two have been dating since junior high. Not too many teen couples who started dating back then last into their freshman year of high school," Kat whispered solemnly.

"We're among the lucky ones," Rocky answered as Aisha turned to him.

"We intend to stay that way," Aisha said in determination and kissed his cheek very lightly.

The teens heard laughter and turned to see Rita, Goldar, and Dragontor standing before the bars. They cringed in disgust as the villains stared at them. Rocky let go of Aisha.

"Greetings, young ones," Rita said mockingly.

"How are you four doing in your little home?" Goldar asked and smirked widely.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rocky snapped as he, Aisha, Adam, and Kat rose to their feet to approach the bars.

"You're very snippy, young man. I like that!" Dragontor said excitedly.

"Just you wait! The Power Rangers will come for us and bust out of here!" Adam yelled defiantly.

"Yes, they will! You won't get away with this!" Kat screeched.

Goldar pointed his sword at the group. "You kids need to come up with new lines!"

Dragontor shook his head in disbelief. "You are as bad with saying the same lines as the Rangers are."

Goldar and Dragontor shook their fingers at Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat disapprovingly. The teens rolled their eyes. They watched the villains place their hands at their sides.

"You kids are so cute up close!" Dragontor said in a playful voice.

"I wish I could say the same for you and your friend!" Aisha yelled, a hiss escaping her lips.

"It's okay if you don't think Dragontor and I are cute," Goldar replied and shook his head. "You kids are neat to look at." He let out a loud snort.

"Just don't throw any bugs at them!" Dragontor joked.

"Good one, Dragontor!" Rita shouted in joy.

The villains broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat crossed their arms, snorting to themselves.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that we died laughing," Aisha said in much sarcasm.

"Not only are you snippy, but you're sarcastic too!" Dragontor yelled in glee. "I love sarcasm!" He laughed.

Goldar became eager. "Let's have some fun with them."

Rita chuckled. "Yeah!"

Rita unlocked the door and opened it. Goldar and Dragontor went inside and grabbed two teens each. They dragged them out. They shoved them forward. They watched them turn around. Rita stared at Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat smiling evilly.

"Now, it's time for you to dance!" Rita said, eyeing Goldar. "Goldar, you may go first."

Goldar pointed his finger at the floor. He fired energy at the teens' feet. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat jumped off to one side. He moved his finger in their direction. He shot more energy, and they leapt to the other side. He fired multiple rounds of energy. The teens leapt everywhere to avoid them. Rita and Dragontor clapped gleefully. Goldar stopped his assault and pulled his finger back. The teens became still, panting heavily.

"That was good, Goldar!" Dragontor shrieked cheerfully. "Now, it's my turn."

Dragontor aimed his finger at the teens' feet. He shot fire at them, smiling at them jumping to one side. He repeated his action. He laughed at them leaping to the other side. He fired multiple rounds of fire at them. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat leapt all over the place in their effort to avoid it. Rita and Goldar moved their bodies in sync with their jumps. Dragontor ceased his assault. The teens panted a little harder after they stopped.

"Time for you to go back in your cell," Rita said.

Goldar and Dragontor went behind the teens and pushed them back into their cell. Rita slammed the door shut as her prisoners turned around.

"You'll pay for what you just did!" Rocky shouted fiercely as he, his girlfriend, and her friends caught their breath.

"The Power Rangers will come for us! You'll see," Aisha said in determination.

"You can say the Power Rangers are coming all you want, kiddies," Rita retorted and placed her hand on the top of her wand. "You will be in here for a long time to come."

"We'll see you later," Goldar leered.

"I will bring Scorpina, Squatt, and Baboo with me next time when I come to see you," Rita commented, winking at the teens.

The villains let out sinister laughs and teleported to the Lunar Palace. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat returned to the bench to sit down.

"I don't think I've ever jumped around so much in my life," Rocky mumbled.

"Me neither," Aisha agreed. "Who knew villains could shoot stuff at your feet without hitting you?" She shrugged.

Kat cleared her throat. "They have good aim. I can tell you that."

Adam snorted. "Yeah."

Rocky furrowed his brow. He, his girlfriend, and his friends looked around their cell. They could see tiny droplets of water falling from the ceiling in two places close to the bars. They allowed heavy sighs to escape their mouths.

"I hope the Power Rangers get here soon," Kat muttered sadly.

"Me too, Kat," Adam whispered, his lower lip quivering. "Me too."

Kat felt tears sting her eyes before choking back a sob. Adam scooted closer to her. He put his arms around her. He listened to her soft crying. He glanced toward the ceiling.

"God, please help the Power Rangers find this dimension. Help him to get us home," Adam prayed. "Keep them safe as they try to make their way to us. Amen."

Adam gazed down at Kat and hugged her a little tighter. He whispered inaudible words to her. None of the teens noticed a black flying fox observing them while it hung upside down from the ceiling.


	66. Nothing At All

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-six of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Jason/Trini. A smutty scene involving them will be in the next one. It is possible there will be one featuring Rocky and Aisha in the near future. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 66: Nothing At All

Jason sat on his bed in his room at the Command Center an hour later. He had his arms on his knees and hands folded in front of him. He stared down at the floor. He sighed heavily and glanced toward his tiger, which was set against his pillow. He picked it up and looked at its face. He flicked at its right ear. He repeated his action with the other. He hugged it against his chest, laying his cheek on top of its head.

He breathed slowly and deeply. He wondered how Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat were doing wherever Rita was holding them. He hoped they were all right, yet he feared they could be hurt at the same time. He was torn about whether he and his teammates should give themselves up to Rita or not. He had no doubt the others felt the same way. He knew it was likely she wouldn't keep her part of the bargain, but they had to help their friends. He didn't want them to suffer any more than they already had. He knew Billy, Kim, Zack, and Trini didn't either.

He loosened his grip on the tiger and ran her hand down its back. He looked more closely at its face. He traced a line from its forehead down to its chest. He rubbed small circles into it. He laid it against the pillow to where its eyes were facing the opposite wall. He heard knocking and turned to see Trini standing in the doorway.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" he wondered and moved his neck from side to side to stretch it.

"I thought I'd come see you," she answered and went to the bed to sit beside her boyfriend. "Is that all right?"

"Mm-hmm," Jason answered. "Besides, I could use a little company. I've been by myself for a while."

"I can't blame you, Zack, and Kim for wanting to be by yourselves," Trini whispered and snorted.

"I can say the same for you. This is a difficult decision we are making. That needs quiet time," Jason pointed out.

"I can't count the number of times we've had to make difficult decisions when Rita threatened us with our lives. Sometimes, Zordon couldn't help us. We had to decide on our own," Trini muttered, feeling her body shake.

"The right decision may not always be the most popular one, but it is for the greater good," Jason said.

"That reminds me of She-ra fighting for the greater good as herself and Adora," Trini said while rubbing her chin. "Her dark past haunted her every step, but she was determined to make up for it."

"She had her friends helping her," Jason commented and crossed his arms.

"They kept her on the straight and narrow. I like them, especially Bow and Glimmer. They seemed to be the ones who helped her the most," Trini whispered and leaned back on the bed on her hands.

"That's what Adora if she was to succeed in her request for redemption," Jason murmured. "Unfortunately, _She-ra: Princess of Power_ ended before we got a chance to see that."

Trini gave a shrug and whispered inaudible words. She brought her body forward and folded her hands to lay them in her lap.

"How is the search going?" Jason wondered very curiously.

"Billy and Alpha are doing their best to find Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Kat. I checked on them five minutes ago," Trini responded, appearing uncertain.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Shit. It's been more than two hours since they were captured. I didn't think it'd take this long to find them."

"It seems Rita's magic hides wherever she is holding them captive very well," Trini suggested.

"What can you expect from a sorceress, even one as ugly as she is?" Jason mumbled and made a disgusted face.

"A lot," Trini scoffed and scratched her neck. She bit her lip. "Her list of spells must be miles long."

"Most likely," Jason agreed.

She exhaled. "She could decide to cast spells on our new friends and make them evil instead of throwing them into the Dimension of No Return."

Jason stood up and walked to the wall. He crossed his arms, sniffling quietly. Trini stood up and came up behind him to lay her hands on his shoulders. She turned her boyfriend around.

"We'll find Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat, Jase. I promise," she assured.

"How much longer will the search go on, Trini?" he asked, looking away from her. "Sunset is just four hours away. Rita will have done whatever she wants to do to them before we locate them. I wish they didn't get caught in the middle of this war."

"All of us do. Unfortunately, Rita doesn't care whom she hurts in order to get what she wants. Everyone is fair game to her, even our friends and families," Trini pointed out.

Jason emitted a sharp exhale. "That's true. Zordon's stories of protecting Earth during Rita's first invasion are so intriguing to hear."

"They sure are," Trini agreed with much warmth. "Some battles were quite brutal, especially the one where Jaguartron inflicted serious injuries to his leg. They became infected and caused him to lose his youthful looks."

"Some Earthlings fear aging and do everything in their power to stop it. They resort to plastic surgery and anti-aging creams to halt it. The thing is aging can't be halted. It will come about sooner or later," Jason explained seriously.

"Some celebrities had such beautiful faces before they had plastic surgery. Now, they look deformed, especially the women," Trini muttered, cringing badly.

"In Hollywood, celebrities are expected to look young. It helps them get more business ventures," Jason said honestly.

"It isn't easy breaking into Hollywood. That's for sure," Trini murmured.

"So true. I won't be surprised if Leah really does go there to find a male celebrity to pay for her companionship," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"If she found out I was a Power Rangers, I can see her being very jealous of me," Trini said bluntly. "She has always been jealous of me for being such a good girl."

"I have no doubt she'd think it was fun and games if she were one. She has always seen life as a game," Jason growled in some anger.

Trini shook her head in disbelief. "The reality is life isn't a game. It's not a popularity contest either. It isn't always fair. We have to make the best of it."

Jason gave his girlfriend a thumbs-up. He took her hands into his and rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs. He gave them such light squeezes that it seemed he didn't even do that.

"Have faith in Billy and Alpha. They will find Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat. They will bring them home," Trini assured gently.

"I hope it happens very soon," Jason said with a little uncertainty. "They've got to be scared wherever they are."

"That's true. Then again, they are just as likely to be brave in Rita's presence," Trini murmured and pressed her lips together.

"Being brave doesn't mean you aren't scared. It just means you're facing your fears," Jason said honestly.

"That's right," Trini agreed. "We've been in so many situations where this happened that I've lost count."

"I've lost count too," Jason said and cleared his throat. "Some people claim they have no fears." He huffed. "That's not true. Everyone has a fear."

"Some people fear clowns, birds, cats, snakes, and many other things we take for granted in everyday life," Trini pointed out.

"It's weird, but some people actually fear balloons, plastic bags, aluminum foil, and other stuff we wouldn't think would scare anyone," Jason said in amazement.

"Those are strange things to be afraid of, but it does happen," Trini commented and made a funny noise. "We can't point guns at people and demand they stop being scared of unusual stuff."

"Mm-hmm. They have to receive counseling in order to get past their fears," Jason said and licked his lips.

"I didn't have time for a counselor to help me overcome my fears of heights when Billy was in trouble," Trini said in much seriousness. "I had to face my fears then, or he would die falling off the cliff."

"I can imagine that Putty letting out the Goofy holler as it jumped off that cliff," Jason responded with a snicker.

"Yah-hoo-hoo-hooey!" Trini blurted out in delight. "I love hearing that yell, especially from Goofy." She winked at him.

"It was first heard in 'The Art of Skiing.' After that, it has become a staple of many cartoons. Even some live-action films have it," Jason said, chuckling as he remembered all the times he heard that holler.

"It's the Disney version of the Wilhelm scream," Trini answered and furrowed her brow. "The Goofy holler is just as iconic as it and the Howie scream."

He did the Wilhelm scream, followed by the Howie scream. She couldn't help but laugh as they let go of each other.

"You sound so cute doing those screams," she said, warmth echoing from her voice.

"Why, thank you," he said with pride. "I am the best at doing the screams."

Trini gave him a warning look. "Don't get smug. It will bite you on the ass."

Jason smirked. "Heh. That doesn't scare me."

Trini growled in mock annoyance and kissed her boyfriend tenderly. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They inhaled each other's scents. They pulled away after thirty seconds.

"I wonder what Tommy is doing right now," Jason whispered with much curiosity.

"He's probably relaxing after a long week at school. I am sure he is ready for Monday's get-together," Trini commented. "I know I am."

"When we get Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat back, I know they will use it to make them forget about Rita's holding them captive," Jason pointed out truthfully.

"It will distract us as well. I can't wait to eat some Pizza Hut pizza for lunch," Trini answered with much eagerness.

"I can't wait either," Jason said, chuckling softly. "Let's remind ourselves to bring some of the leftover pizza here, so we can have it for a snack." He made a slurping sound. "I think pizza tastes better when it is cooked a second time."

"Me too," Trini said, nodding fast. "I love pulling pieces of pepperoni off my pizza and gibbering them down." She smacked her lips.

"I love watching the cheese string get thinner as I pull my pepperoni away from my pizza. Sometimes, it is so thin that you can't even see it," Jason said while pinching his thumb and index finger almost to the point they were touching. "It's really neat."

"I hope Bulk and Skull don't show up to cause trouble," Trini muttered in uncertainty. She went over to the bed and sat down. "Those two always have to butt on our conversations."

"That comment about us going to make babies was pretty dumb," Jason said, going to her side and seating himself. "They probably think taking care of a baby is like a Huggies commercial."

"It's not," Trini said, an irritated scoff coming out of her mouth. "It's very hard, especially for teen parents. They have to deal with going to school, working part-time, and caring for their children."

"In the old days, unwed teen moms weren't even allowed to keep their babies. They had to give them up. They were forced by their parents to pretend their children never existed after they came home. Thank God that people don't act that way anymore," Jason whispered in relief.

"Back then, our relationship would've been considered scandalous. Marrying anyone outside your race was seen as very wrong. Some interracial couples were even murdered in cruel ways," Trini grumbled, cringing a bit. "It's fine to think it's best to marry within your race. It doesn't give you the right to declare those who don't think that as race traitors." She swallowed hard. "I can see some Asians calling me a race traitor because I am dating you."

"And some whites would call me same thing because I am dating you," Jason responded grimly. "It's sick and disgusting." He showed determination and put his arm around her. "I don't care. I am not giving you up."

"I am not giving you up either," Trini replied and slipped hers around his waist. "Nope, nope, nope."

The lovebirds shared three sweet kisses. They rubbed their noses before pressing their foreheads together. They pulled apart after twenty seconds. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Back to Bulk and Skull, they'd better not come around your house. If they do, I hope karma gets them once again," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I see them tripping over their own feet as their next dose of karma," she commented, giggling to herself. "It's not just Bulk and Skull we have to worry about. It's also Leah we have to look out for."

"She is crazy enough to show up on your doorstep, but I honestly believe she will run off if you threaten to call the police," Jason said hopefully.

"If she doesn't leave, then I will call the police. They will be over here quickly and arrest her for trespassing," Trini said, nodding sharply. "She doesn't deserve to set foot on my family's property ever again." She clenched her teeth.

He hugged her again. "That's right. While she is being dragged away by the police, you should give her the finger on both hands."

She smirked. "I will also say, 'Up yours.' That would really shock her."

Jason kissed his girlfriend's forehead. He kept his lips there for thirty seconds before pulling back.

"What do you say we play a game of checkers?" Jason suggested.

"I'd love to," Trini said very eagerly. "I get red."

He snapped his fingers. "Aw, nuts!"

Jason reached underneath the bed and pulled out his checkers game. He set it on the bed. He and Trini removed their tennis shoes and socks. They moved onto it to where they were on either side of the box. He opened it and laid the lid on the floor. He proceeded to take out the board and the checkers.


	67. Staying Occupied

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-seven of "Don't Run Away." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has lots of Jason/Trini. There is also sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel comfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I am glad I finally featured another smutty scene involving this couple. I felt it was time to show them being sexually intimate after not doing it for a while. Ranger action is coming in the next chapter or so. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 67: Staying Occupied

Jason and Trini were immersed in their third game of checkers while sitting on the bed thirty minutes later. The box lay on the floor. He narrowed his eyes at the board's right side. He wasn't sure about which of his checkers to move. An idea came to his mind. He decided to move one forward. She rubbed her chin. She looked to be deep in thought. She pushed a checker to the square in front of his. He jumped it to take it away. He smiled as he held it up.

"How is that for a jump?" he asked.

"That was very good," she admitted.

"Thank you," Jason commented and smiled smugly.

"Unfortunately, it's not good enough," Trini said while putting her hand on a checker on the board's left side. She double-jumped two of his checkers and reached the end. She squeaked joyfully. "King me."

Jason shook his head. "I can't king you. You're a girl."

"You have to," Trini insisted in a low but firm voice. "It's in the rules. Now, king me."

"Okay," Jason said and moved the checker toward hers. He was about to put it on when he took it away. "Are you sure it's really necessary? I mean, I could use this checker."

"You better put it down before I throw you out the door!" Trini yelled while pointing her finger at the door.

"But this is my room," Jason pointed out.

"Whatever," Trini said while rolling her eyes. "Just put the checker down on mine, all right?"

"Of course," Jason said with a nod. He put the checker on top of the other. "Does that make you happy?"

"Oh, yes," Trini answered and smiled.

"I know something else that can make you happy," Jason commented and wiggled his eyebrows.

Trini furrowed her brow. "What?"

Jason grabbed Trini's cheeks. He pulled her face toward his and pressed a kiss to her lips. She laid her hands on his neck, deepening it. They stayed this way for thirty seconds before breaking apart.

"That definitely makes me happy," Trini whispered with a giggle.

"Good. Remember that I'm the best kisser ever," Jason said and moved his eyebrows up and down.

She saluted him. "Duly noted."

Jason flicked Trini's chin before rubbing noses with her. He got off the bed to grab the box. He sat back down, opening it. She picked up the board. She dumped the pieces in the box. She folded it to place it inside. He closed the box and laid his hand on it.

"Another name for checkers is draughts. It is also called straight checkers because you can only move the pieces forward until they are kinged," Trini said.

"In international versions of checkers, the kings are called flying kings. They can move any distance along unblocked diagonals. They may capture an opposing man any distance away by jumping to any of the unoccupied squares immediately beyond it. It is possible to reach a position in a multi-jump move where the flying king is blocked from capturing further by a piece it already jumped. It is because all captured pieces remain on the board until the turn is complete," Jason added in much awe.

"Talk about interesting," Trini commented and raised her eyebrows. "In chess, the most powerful piece is the queen. She can move in any direction and any number of spaces."

"You'd think the king would be the most powerful piece. I mean, you have to put him in checkmate in order to win the game," Jason explained.

"Yes, but a king needs protectors. He has it in the form of eight pawns, two knights, two bishops, two rooks, and a queen," Trini pointed out honestly.

"Chess requires a lot more thinking than checkers does," Jason admitted.

"It sure does," Trini agreed. "It is impossible to cheat at checkers or chess. Card games are a different story."

"Some people stuff cards up their sleeves during poker. They find their hands aren't what they want after drawing new cards. They get rid of the unwanted cards and replace them with the ones they have in their sleeves," Jason grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Cheaters never win."

"Cheaters can keep up with their 'wins' for a while. When they get caught in the process of cheating, their fellow players have every right to be mad at them," Trini said, giving a sharp nod. "They may stop playing games with the cheaters."

"Bulk deserved that F when he attempted to cheat on his quiz by looking at Kim's answers. Had she not caught him, he would've been successful," Jason said, snorting. "I mean it. He and Skull are destined for flipping burgers at McDonald's."

"I see a lot of arrogance in those two," Trini commented bluntly. "They really do think they will be able to skate through life."

"Of course, you can't," Jason said truthfully. "The reason is it won't always be easy. We have to deal with whatever comes."

Trini nodded in agreement. She stretched her arms above her head before laying her hands in her lap.

"One thing is for sure. Veronica has a great deal of arrogance," Jason said and scoffed annoyingly.

"Oh, yeah. She will never get friends with that," Trini responded.

"She could find some who are arrogant like she is," Jason said and breathed deeply.

"Good luck with that," Trini said, her voice showing much sarcasm. "I don't think I've known anyone to be more arrogant than she is."

Jason gave a shrug. He leaned down and put the box under the bed. He pushed himself back up with a loud grunt. He looked Trini in the eye. He saw her clasp her hands together.

"Let's forget about arrogant people like Bulk, Skull, and Veronica. Let's focus on something else," Trini suggested.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Suddenly, Trini climbed into Jason's lap and kissed him hard on the lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. She slipped her arms around his neck. She tasted every inch of it. This made him groan in excitement. He brought his arms around her waist. He slid one hand into her hair while the other stayed on the small of her back. They strove to get as close to each other as possible. Their kiss became passionate as their hearts pounded against their chests. Electricity raced through their bodies. They broke apart. They stared at each other with lust-filled eyes.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Jason asked very seductively.

"Yeah," Trini said huskily. "Come here."

She kissed him once more. He trailed kisses down to her neck. She leaned her head back, giving him better access. She whimpered in much disappointment when he pulled away. He pushed her off him. She watched him get off the bed and go to the door to lock it. She got back into his lap after he returned to the bed. He picked up the tiger and threw it to the floor. They resumed their kissing. He traveled to her ear and nibbled on it in a gentle manner. She moaned headily when he increased the pressure somewhat. He planted kisses on her throat and chest. He made his way to her pulse point. He proceeded to suck on it. She screamed ecstatically at his biting down on her.

Jason pulled back and looked Trini in the eye. He grabbed the hem of her white-and-yellow tie-dye t-shirt. He moved it upward and swallowed hard. She raised her arms. This allowed him to remove it. He took off his red t-shirt and kissed her once more. He laid her down on the bed, settling in between her legs. He deepened the kiss while rubbing circles into her stomach. He ran his hands all over her body. So did she with hers on his.

He nuzzled her jaw before licking at it. He pressed kisses to it and nibbled on it. He worked his way down to her neck. He came to her pulse point. He licked at it. He gave it a hard suck. He traced it with his tongue while emitting a soft growl. She moaned pleasurably as she leaned her head to the side. She gripped his shoulders as if he were the only thing she could hang onto.

He bit down on her hard, making her wince in pain. The pain faded very quickly. She let out a relieved sigh. She had little doubt a mark would be there later, but she didn't care. She hoped he would leave more marks on her body. She was happy to be with him and that nothing could keep them apart. She brought his head upward. She kissed him passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. He emitted a loud groan.

Jason reached behind his girlfriend to unclasp her white bra. He grabbed the straps. He slid it down her arms in a slow manner. She giggled, knowing he was teasing her. He tossed it aside once it was off. He stared at her breasts much intensity. He looked about ready to go after them with his mouth. However, he wasn't about to do that.

He kissed her very passionately. He plunged his tongue into her mouth in which it touched hers. She moaned quietly. She put her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pulled him on top of her. He balanced himself on his elbows. This kept her from putting too much weight on herself. Their tongues dueled for control. Groans left their mouths. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere.

"I feel so fortunate to be with you, Trini," he whispered.

She moaned at his smothering her neck with hungry kisses. "As am I with you, Jason."

He kissed to the valley between her breasts. He buried his face there to suck on it. She gasped ecstatically as she grabbed at the covers. He licked at it, causing her tighten her grip on them. She rolled her head back into the pillow. He captured her lips in a possessive kiss. He fondled her breasts slowly. It was almost as if he were teasing them. He used his thumbs to tease her nipples. This hardened them. She felt her body become very tense. She was unable to keep a moan from leaving her mouth.

Jason kissed down to his Trini's chest. He traced her right breast with his tongue. He wrapped it around the nipple to give it a hard suck. She screamed pleasurably and arched her back. She became louder when he bit down on it. He gazed up at her with a smile on his face. He gave the left breast the same amount of attention. She whimpered softly. Her back arched once more. The familiar fire began to build within their veins.

He kissed down to her stomach. She closed her eyes at his running his tongue over her stomach. Her breathing became shudders. She rolled her head back into the pillow again. She opened her eyes. He slid his hands all over her body. The skin broke out in goosebumps. He kissed her once more. He yelled surprisingly at her flipping him over on his back. She broke the kiss and stared down at him. He smiled at her.

"You got tired of being on the bottom, huh?" he teased.

"Yep," she answered.

Jason winked at her. "Then don't talk anymore. Kiss me."

She leaned down to kiss him hard. She trailed kisses to his shoulder. She ran her tongue all over it. She moved her hands up and down his body. He sighed in ecstasy and slid his hands into her hair. She planted kisses on his chest. She sucked on the spot over his heart. She used her thumbs to tease his nipples. They became hard under her touch. She slid her tongue over his left nipple. She took it into her mouth.

Jason growled intensely as Trini sucked on his nipple very hard. He got louder when she bit down on it. He squeezed his eyes shut while tightening his grip on her hair. He was hanging on as if he were trying to keep himself from going over the edge. The fire within him had built to such a strong point that he looked about ready to lose it. There was little doubt she was the same way.

Trini turned to right nipple to lavish it with the same amount of attention. Jason let out an intense growl. He became louder when she kissed him hard. The tongues wrestled for control. They hugged each other tightly, unable to let go. He flipped her over on her back. He broke the kiss before opening his eyes. He grabbed the waistband of her yellow shorts. He pulled them and her blue underwear down her legs. She lifted her hips, allowing him to remove them.

He tossed her shorts and underwear to the floor. He moved back and leaned down. He rubbed his face against her entrance. He teased it with his tongue. He plunged it inside her. She tried to hold back a moan, but she couldn't help herself. He proceeded to fondle her wet folds with his tongue. He went slowly at first, but he upped his pace. He teased her clit with it. She moved her hips with his motions. She screamed pleasurably as she came. She was so lost in it that she forgot to breathe.

Trini came down from her high. A sated feeling went through her body. Jason came back to her eye level. He kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips. She was surprised at how sweet it was. She plunged his tongue into her mouth, as she wanted more of it. She broke the kiss and spotted the large bulge in his red shorts. She knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

She undid the bow-tied strings slowly. He chuckled as he could tell she was teasing him. She pushed them and his white underwear down once she was done. He helped her with that. His cock sprung free, causing her breathing to return to shudders. He was about to reach for his shorts when she touched his wrists. He showed a bit of surprise.

"I don't want you to use a condom this time. I want to feel you fully," Trini said, swallowing hard.

"Are you sure, Trini?" Jason wondered. "You're not on birth control right now. Doing it without a condom puts you at more risk of getting pregnant."

"Yes, I do. Please, Jason," Trini begged. "Let's do this without protection for just once."

Jason pressed his lips together. He didn't want to go without protection. At the same time, he didn't want to deny Trini's chance to feel him fully. He admitted he wanted to do the same. He touched her cheek.

"All right. We'll do it without a condom for once," he relented.

"Thank you, Jason," she said and choked back a sob. "Thank you."

He aligned his cock at her entrance. He entered her in a rough and quick manner. He began moving in and out of her immediately as he didn't want to wait for her to adjust to him. She moaned with every thrust. She lifted her hips to meet each one. Their grunting and groaning mingled together. She wrapped her arms around his body.

Jason and Trini kissed long and hard. They moved their hands all over their bodies. He kissed her jaw before nuzzling it. Her moans were like music to his ears. He thrusted rougher and faster into her. He smiled at her moans growing louder. He slid his hands over her breasts. He fondled them slowly at first, but he went faster. She grabbed at his hair very tightly.

He kissed down to her neck. He sucked on it before licking at it. He nibbled on it very gently. The skin tingled beneath his lips. He grabbed her butt, giving it a hard squeeze. He moved to her ear. He traced it with his tongue twice. He nibbled on it. She whimpered at his touching her breasts and giving the nipples hard pinches. She moaned in excitement when he took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue. He repeated his actions with the other.

Trini turned her and Jason's bodies until she was on top of him. She leaned her head back while sighing ecstatically. She leaned down to kiss him hard. She began moving up and down on him. She kissed to his ear. She proceeded to nibble on it. He groaned loudly while laying his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them tightly. She kissed down to his chest. She traced the spot over his heart with her tongue. She rolled his nipples in her hands, and he moaned headily. She took a nipple into her mouth to give it a hard suck. He growled intensely. He anchored her head to him. She focused her attention on the other one. This caused him to become louder.

Jason flipped his girlfriend on her back. His thrusts became rougher and faster. He felt the fire in him reaching its peak. He slid a hand between them. He massaged her clit. She emitted a soft yet excited moan. She laid her hands on his neck. She closed her eyes with a soft whimper. They kissed long and hard. Their tongues fought each other. Groans left their mouths. She opened her eyes. He broke the kiss. He stared deep into them.

"Come for me, Trini," Jason commanded with much fierceness. He emitted a loud hiss. "I want to feel you come."

Jason made three simultaneous movements with his hips and fingers while growing in much intensity. He brought himself and Trini to climax with no time in between. He couldn't stay up and collapsed on top of her. He laid his head on her shoulder. She touched the top of his head.

"Talk about amazing," Jason said breathlessly.

"You said it," Trini agreed. "Whoo!"

Jason lifted himself to kiss his girlfriend. He rolled over until she was top of him. He positioned her to where he stayed inside of her. She laid her head on his chest. She sighed contently at his arms going around her.

"I have to admit making love without a condom was better than with one," Jason commented.

"It sure was," Trini said, taking her head off his chest to look at him. "I wish we could do it every time."

He frowned. "Unfortunately, we can't."

"We can't tell anyone we've done it unprotected," Trini warned seriously.

"I know," Jason said, nodding at her. "At least we can enjoy it while we can."

She snorted. "Yep."

She kissed him tenderly and rubbed noses with him. She brought her hand to his cheek. She proceeded to stroke it with her thumb.

"Making love helped us get our minds off the situation at hand," she commented.

"Yes, it did," he responded and sighed softly. "I pray to God that Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat are found soon."

"Me too," Trini murmured with much determination. "Once we find them, we will bring them home."

"Oh, yeah," Jason agreed. "Rita will regret she kidnapped our new friends."

"She sure will," Trini said and cleared her throat. "Until then, we will be patient and wait for them to be found."

"That's right," Jason whispered with a sharp nod. "Good things come to those who wait."

Trini kissed Jason tenderly. She made the kiss passionate very quickly. Their tongues touched in which it caused them to moan. They wrestled for control. Their hearts started pounding in their chests. In fact, it appeared they would leap out and land on the bed any second. Electricity went up and down their spines before speeding through their bodies.

He groaned when she began moving up and down on him. He felt tempted to stop her, so he could put on a condom. At the same time, he didn't want to deny her a second chance of making love without one. He decided not to bother. He became louder at her going faster. He sat up and grabbed fistfuls of her hair. He kissed her neck while thrusting upward into her. He touched her breasts and fondled them. She leaned her head back with an ecstatic sigh.

Trini captured her boyfriend's lips in a hard kiss. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, making him moan. They wrapped their arms around each other as their tongues fought for dominance. They let out loud groans. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. The world faded around them as they made love once more.


	68. Sweet Simplicity and Good News

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-eight of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. I can't believe I've gotten over seven hundred reivews.I want to give RKF22 a shoutout for being the seven hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, SpecialK92, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, Wolfgirl2013, chellewasson, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has Jason/Trini. It has sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Ranger action is coming in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 68: Sweet Simplicity/Good News

Trini moaned while moving up and down on Jason fifteen minutes later. She leaned down, kissing him very hard. She pushed her tongue past his lips. It touched his before tracing every inch of his mouth. He was unable to hold back a moan. She threw her head back at his touching her breasts. He rubbed and pinched her nipples. She screamed ecstatically at his taking a nipple into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. He repeated his actions with the other. She could feel the fire building within her. She was sure it was just as intense in him.

She kissed him once more on the lips. She traveled to his ear and proceeded to trace it with her tongue. He groaned loudly while laying his hands on her shoulders. She trailed kisses down his throat to his chest. She looked up at him. She rolled his nipples in her hands. He let out a throaty groan. She took one of them into her mouth. She gave it a hard suck. He growled intensely and anchored her head to him. He got louder as she focused her attention on his other nipple.

Feeling the fire within him reaching its peak, Jason slid a hand downward to massage his girlfriend's clit. She tried to hold back a pleasurable moan, but she couldn't help herself. She gripped the pillow tightly. She closed her eyes, whimpering softly. The lovebirds kissed long and hard. Their tongues fought for dominance. She tore away from him. She stared into his eyes after opening hers.

"Jason, I can't hold on—" Trini started.

He sprung up into a sitting position. He grabbed her hips quite roughly while emitting a lustful growl. He moved her harder and faster on him. He thrusted up into her just as hard and fast. The fire within them was nearing its peak.

"Come for me, Trini," Jason commanded. "I want to feel you come."

Trini upped the speed of her movements with a lustful growl. She threw her head back at Jason's taking her left breast in his mouth and sucking. She moaned for a final time as her climax took her. This triggered his. He bit down on her breast while coming with a muffled moan. Their bodies spasmed against each other so much that it seemed they wouldn't be able to stop. They held each other close as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. Hard, fast pants came out of their mouths.

Jason was unable to remain sitting up. He fell back onto the bed in which he took Trini with him. She rolled off him. She laid her head on his chest. She sighed with much content when she felt his grip on her tighten some. She slid her hand over his stomach. He played with a strand of her hair. Their breathing became in sync with each other.

"Shit. That was an unbelievable round of lovemaking," he said in a breathless voice.

"No kidding. I'm surprised the whole Command Center didn't hear us," she said with a light laugh.

"Look on the bright side. The door was locked. No one could come in and interrupt us," Jason commented with much pride.

"Thank God for locks. Someone will walk in on us making love eventually," Trini mumbled fearfully.

"You're right," Jason agreed and sighed heavily. He felt his body shake some. "That will be quite embarrassing."

"Oh, yeah," Trini murmured and licked her lips. "Then again, there are more important things in life than being embarrassed."

Trini brought her hand to her boyfriend's chest. She proceeded to trace circles into it. She felt him move his to her arm and stroke it in a light manner. She let out a long yawn.

"When our parents find out we've been sexually active, they will ask if we've been careful," Trini whispered and cleared her throat.

"It's good we had the talk with our parents last year," Jason said in relief. "They understand teens will have sex. Their hormones are through the roof. They need to satisfy them."

"There is no way in hell we are telling them we've done it without condoms three times," Trini said seriously.

He snorted. "We can't blame ourselves for that because we've been stressed about our new friends being held captive by Rita."

"So true," Trini agreed. She took her head off his chest to look at him. "Doing it without protection was so satisfying."

"As much as we don't want to, we have to stop doing that," Jason said in seriousness.

"I will talk to my parents about putting me on birth control," Trini responded and emitted a soft snort. "Even if we are very careful, I could still get pregnant."

"It would make our situation even more complicated," Jason commented in uncertainty. "Moreover, we'd be short one member."

"It could take a while for Zordon and Alpha to find a replacement for me," Trini said, frowning. "Time isn't something we have, especially with the Green Ranger on the loose."

"Yep," Jason said solemnly.

"One thing is clear. I will never regret becoming sexually involved with you," Trini whispered in much determination.

"Neither will I. You were my first. You will always be my first," Jason said lovingly.

She sighed happily. "You will always be my first as well."

Jason and Trini shared three tender kisses before rubbing noses. He sighed contently at her laying head back on his chest.

"I was wondering. Where are some other places do you think we could make love?" he asked.

"We could make love in the shower, against a wall, on top of the kitchen table, in a mud puddle—" she started.

"Talk about having a dirty mind," Jason joked.

"I can't help it. It's fun thinking about mud," Trini commented and giggled. "In fact, I'd love to have a mud fight with you."

"I think I could pelt you with a great deal of mud," Jason growled in playfulness

"I bet I could pelt you with enough mud to completely cover you!" Trini blurted out.

He shook his head rapidly. "No way!"

She nodded fast. "Yes way!"

Jason pinched Trini's butt, making her jump. He got a smack to the chest from her. She gave him a mock angry look.

"You better keep your hands to yourself or else," Trini threatened and emitted a menacing growl.

"Or else what?" Jason asked and smirked. "Will you spank me?"

"I just might," Trini answered with a giggle. "Then again, I'd rather do this."

She planted a hard kiss to his lips. He slid his hand into her hair, deepening it. They pulled apart after thirty seconds. She stared into her his eyes, smiling widely.

"What do you think of that?" Trini asked and raised an eyebrow.

Jason growled. "It was perfect. Now, it's my turn."

Jason flipped Trini over on her back and kissed her fiercely. He shoved his tongue into her mouth. She groaned quietly. They wrapped their arms around each other. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He began kissing her neck. He slid his hands into her hair. He grabbed fistfuls of it while tracing her shoulder with his tongue.

He went to her pulse point and proceeded to suck on it. He slid his hands over her breasts. He rolled her nipples in them. This hardened them. He returned to her lips for a kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. They emitted loud groans. They were forced to break the kiss when they heard knocking. They looked toward the door.

"Who's there?" Jason called.

"It's Zack, Jase. Is Trini with you? I couldn't find her in her room," Zack answered and cleared his throat.

"Yes, she is," Jason said, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Billy and Alpha asked me to get you two," Zack said and yawned loudly.

"Could you give us a minute?" Jason asked, running his hand through his hair.

"We're not exactly in a pleasant position," Trini commented and made a funny noise.

"Of course," Zack replied.

Jason and Trini got out of bed. They gathered their clothes and got dressed quickly. They went to the door. He unlocked it and opened it to see Zack standing there with his arms crossed.

"You two were fooling around in there, weren't you?" Zack said, glancing at the couple's messed-up hair.

"So what if we were?" Jason asked and ran his fingers through his hair. Trini mimicked him with hers. They managed to straighten it. "You can't stop us from being sexually intimate."

"I won't. I hope you were using condoms," Zack said, pointing a finger at his friend. "Trini is not on birth control."

"We were, Zack," Jason retorted annoyingly. "Don't worry."

"Don't start, guys," Trini said, touching the boys' arms. "Let's go see what Billy and Alpha want to tell us."

Jason, Trini, and Zack headed down the hallway. They turned the corner once they reached the end. They went right.

00000

Jason, Trini, and Zack walked into the main room four minutes later. They approached Billy and Alpha. Kim came to Alpha's side. Zordon kept his attention on everyone. Jason took Trini's hand into his. He gave it a gentle squeeze before stroking the back of it with his thumb. They bit their lips and breathed deeply.

"What's going on, Billy?" Trini asked.

"Alpha and I managed to locate Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat," Billy responded and crossed his arms.

"That's great," Jason commented in happiness. He let out a sigh of relief. "Where are they?"

"They're being held in one of Rita's dimensions," Alpha said and held up his hands.

"Why am I getting the feeling something is wrong?" Trini wondered, swallowing hard.

"The dimension is out of our reach. We can't teleport them out," Alpha cried in a frantic voice.

"Oh, man," Jason grumbled angrily.

"Damn it," Trini yelled and kicked the floor frustratingly. "We just got a hold on them. Now, we can't get them out of there."

Jason let go of Trini's hand and walked over to the area in front of the Viewing Globe. He rubbed his chin. He appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. He turned around to face his friends.

"If we can't get in through the front door, we can always try the back door," Jason suggested.

"You're right, Jase," Billy said and exhaled sharply. "My Portalcom will be able to open a doorway to the dimension."

"Yeah. It should remain open for a while, so we can get Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat out of that place," Zack added.

"You made a smart move inventing that device last month, Billy," Kim said warmly. "You are definitely a lifesaver."

Jason chuckled quietly. "Oh, yeah."

"Thanks, guys," Billy whispered and clasped his hands together. "I will do whatever I can to help."

 _"Jason's idea is very sound, but it's very risky. The dimension is full of dangerous traps and wild animals,"_ Zordon commented in seriousness.

Alpha shook his arms about. "Ay-yi-yi-yi. Things aren't always what they appear to be either."

"That may be, but Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat are in grave danger. We can't wait any longer," Jason pointed out as he and the others looked toward their mentor.

Kim showed some fear. "If we do, Rita will make good on her threat. She has never been one to mess around."

 _"Very well. Remember to keep your guard up. Danger may be lurking anywhere,"_ Zordon warned.

Zack nodded at him. "We got it, Zordon."

Zordon sighed softly and blinked three times. Alpha lowered his arms and tilted his head somewhat.

 _"Rangers, it would be best if you entered Rita's dimension through Billy's Portalcom on Lenora,"_ Zordon boomed.

"We agree with you, Zordon," Kim answered and placed both of her hands on the back of her neck. "It's the perfect place for us to enter the dimension. Rita doensn't even know we tested the Megazord's alternate power system there."

"It's just as likely she won't know about our setting it up there. She is probably too occupied with gloating about her little victory in capturing our friends," Zack added.

"She anticipates us surrendering to her. We are _not_ doing that," Jason commented.

"You got that right, Jase," Trini said, giving a sharp nod. "If she just wanted one of us, I could see that person pretending to give himself up to her in order to provide a distraction." She emitted a sharp exhale.

"That's true, Trini," Kim said while putting her hands at her sides. "Just because Rita is highly intelligent doesn't mean she can't become distracted."

"The scenario Trini described would be just the thing we need to get Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat out of there more easily," Billy murmured and frowned. "Unfortunately, that isn't the case here."

"Still, we need to fight as hard as we can to get them out of the dimension," Zack responded confidently.

 _"I admire your confidence, but I must warn you. Even if you manage to make it into the dimension without Rita seeing you, she could still become suspicious. She may send her warriors into the dimension to make sure you don't reach Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat,"_ Zordon boomed gravely.

"We'll just have to fight them if that happens," Jason responded firmly.

Zordon nodded at the Red Ranger before blinking twice. Billy unclasped his hands and placed them on his sides.

"We should get going, Jason. We need to get the Portalcom from my lab," Billy said with much seriousness.

"I agree, Billy," Jason answered and huffed. "Rita could decide to throw our friends into the Dimension of No Return at any time."

 _"Alpha, print out the coordinates to Rita's dimension,"_ Zordon commanded.

"Right, Zordon," Alpha said and went over to the console next to the one under the plasma tube. He pressed buttons. He watched it print out the coordinates. He tore the paper and went to Billy. He gave it to him. "Here you go, Billy."

"Thanks, Alpha," Billy whispered gratefully.

 _"Be very careful, Power Rangers,"_ Zordon warned sternly. _"May the Power protect you."_

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim summoned.

"Triceratops!" Billy said.

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini cried.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason yelled.

The Power Rangers teleported out of the Command Center. Alpha took three steps backward. He made eye contact with Zordon.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi. I hope the Rangers will be all right, Zordon. This is a huge risk they're taking," Alpha said in much uncertainty.

 _"It is, Alpha, but they know what they're doing,"_ Zordon responded in comfort. _"They're very brave to do this."_

"Being brave isn't easy. Trini was scared to death when she was on that cliff defending Billy from a Putty, but she had to do it. Otherwise, he would've fallen off and gotten hurt really bad or worse," Alpha mumbled.

 _"Facing your fears takes a lot of guts, but it helps in the long run,"_ Zordon pointed out matter-of-factly.

"That is very true," Alpha agreed. "It's all right to feel fear, but you can't let it control you. Otherwise, you can never succeed."

 _"We must be brave for the Rangers,"_ Zordon boomed and sighed to himself. _"Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat are depending on them."_

"I am, Zordon," Alpha said hopefully. "We're depending on them to return to us safely. In the darkest hour, there will be a light. Sometimes, it can come from an unexpected source."

 _"Those words couldn't be any truer, Alpha,"_ Zordon commented as his assistant tilted his head a bit. _"You and the other Rangers stayed focused on fighting our enemies while I was gone. You wouldn't let Rita drag you down, though you lost several battles against her due to the Green Ranger's power. I know I made right decision to choose Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly to be Power Rangers."_

"We both know they will never regret being Power Rangers, Zordon," Alpha said proudly. "They see it as a great experience helping people in trouble."

 _"The memories of carrying the Power will remain with them forever,"_ Zordon said truthfully. _"In the meantime, you should monitor Earth for signs of trouble from Rita."_

"I will get to that right away, Zordon," Alpha said and looked down at the console. He proceeded to scan for signs of danger.


	69. Into the Dimension and Creepy Encounters

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-nine of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has some Jason/Trini. Ranger action is coming in the one after the next. It is likely Kalos will make an appearance very soon. Stay tuned for chapter seventy.

XXXXX

Chapter 69: Into the Dimension/Creepy Encounters

The early afternoon sun beamed its rays on a savanna in Lenora's southern hemisphere. The planet was covered mostly in that type of landscape. Lakes dotted it here and there, as did mountains and forests. Its climate was mostly temperate. The north and south poles were rather frigid. Their landscapes consisted of tundra.

Three horses walked across the savanna. They came to a stop next to a bush. They grabbed three leaves each. They chewed them up and swallowed them with loud gulp. They nickered softly. Flies landed on their butts. The horses swung their tails at them, scaring them off. They swiveled their ears before sniffing the bush.

Suddenly, the Power Rangers teleported into the scene. This caused the horses to look up. They whinnied in fright and galloped away. Jason and Billy held the parts of the Portalcom. The rods were slightly taller than they were. Each one had a keypad on its side. The tops had sharp sticks sticking out of them diagonally. The sticks were long and pointed at the ground when the rods were set upright. The bottoms had bases on them. Zack and Trini looked around.

"It's hard to believe we were just here yesterday," Zack said in awe.

"I know," Trini agreed. "This is the exact same spot we tested the Megazord's alternate power system."

"We don't have time to admire the view," Jason said seriously. "We have to work to do."

"You're right, Jase," Billy commented and cleared his throat. "Come on. Let's get the Portalcom set up."

Zack, Trini, and Kim took four steps backward. Jason and Billy moved away from each other a little bit. They set the Portalcom on the ground. Billy grabbed the folded paper from his belt. He unfolded it and looked at the coordinates.

"We need to punch in J88L6, Jason," Billy said.

Jason gave him a thumbs-up. "You got it, Billy."

The Red and Blue Rangers punched in the mentioned coordinates. The Portalcom powered up. A large portal opened in the center. They approached the others.

"Is everyone ready?" Jason asked hopefully.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be, Jase," Kim answered.

"Good. It's best we stay together. We don't know what we could be facing in there," Jason instructed sternly.

"Right," the other Rangers said.

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Zack went through the portal into Rita's dimension. They stared at what appeared to be a forested area. Sounds of various animals filled the air. Fog rose from the ground in a somewhat thick mass. Zack placed his hands on his sides.

"This is Rita's dimension? I was expecting something sinister," Zack muttered and shook his head in disbelief.

"Looks can be deceiving, Zack. Don't forget that," Kim pointed out and balled her hand into a fist.

Trini clenched her teeth. "We need to get down to business."

Billy nodded in agreement. "You got that right, Trini. It is a good thing I invented a device that can detect human energy coming from any direction."

Billy reached into his belt. He pulled out a small square-shaped device with two antenna sticking out of the top diagonally. It contained a screen with all the directions and three buttons. He turned it on by pressing the first button. He pressed the second one twice and the third once. A red arrow pointed northeast.

"Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat's energies are coming from that way," Billy said as he pointed his finger in that direction.

"Okay," Jason answered. "You need to lead the way, Billy. We need you to direct us to where we need to go."

Billy nodded and started walking. Jason, Trini, Kim, and Zack followed him close behind.

00000

The Rangers came to a dense part of the forest nine minutes later. Jason and Trini spotted a ball python hanging the front half of its body from a branch near the middle of a tree. It flicked its tongue before bringing itself up onto the branch. The couple listened to a distant roar before looking at each other. They swallowed hard.

"This place gives me the creeps," Trini mumbled and shuddered badly.

"Me too," Jason said, glancing at a black flying fox as it flew past him. "It feels like we're being watched."

"I think that as well," Trini agreed.

"This is the second time in less than a month that I've been in one of Rita's dimensions," Jason admitted. "Unlike the Dark Dimension, I can move in this one much more freely."

"Any of us would've been just as scared as you were when you were trapped in the Dark Dimension," Trini said truthfully. "At least you were able to get out without getting hurt bad."

"I feel fortunate that happened," Jason murmured and cleared his throat. "Still, I don't want to be in that dimension again."

"I hope you don't end up there again," Trini said fearfully. "Ever."

Trini wrapped her arm around Jason's. She got a comforting pat on her shoulder from him. The team came to a stop when eight black flying foxes flew out in front of it. The bats squeaked in unison as they headed for the canopy. They went above it.

"I think those bats gave new meaning to going batty," Zack commented and crossed his arms.

"No kidding," Kim agreed.

"Something tells me we will see more bats somewhere in this dimension," Jason pointed out.

Trini tensed. "Most likely."

Billy exhaled. "Come on. Let's go."

The Ranger resumed walking. They saw an edge coming into view. They stopped at a small river. A rock path stuck out a little more than halfway across it. Billy turned off his device. He slipped it into his belt as he kept his eye on the river. Jason came to his friend's side.

"Be careful on the rocks, everyone," Jason instructed in a low but firm voice. "It's likely they're slippery."

Jason stepped onto the rocks, followed by the others. They took great care in walking on them. Unfortunately, Kim slipped on one and fell toward the water. Billy caught her arm before she hit it. He gave it a gentle tug to pull her back up. She stared at the water before turning to him.

"Thanks, Billy," Kim said in relief.

"You're welcome," Billy answered and winked at her. "Just be a little more careful, all right?"

Kim nodded at her friend before they went after the others. The group got to the edge of the rocks. They treaded across the water carefully. Unbeknownst to Zack, something followed him. It surfaced, revealing a Nile crocodile. The crocodile opened its jaws in anticipation of a meal. Billy looked over his shoulder and spotted it.

"Zack, watch out!" Billy yelled alarmingly.

Zack glanced over his shoulder and saw the crocodile rushing at him with its jaws wide open. He jumped to the side, as it attempted to bite him. It turned around and went for him again, only for Billy to leap on its back.

"I'm not letting you get him, you ugly beast!" Billy shouted in much determination.

The crocodile hissed and thrashed about in trying to get the Blue Ranger off, but it had no luck. He got his arms around its neck. It increased the intensity of its thrashing. It managed to throw him off. It snapped its jaws three times and swam at him, opening them wide. He jumped through the air, landing behind it. The crocodile halted itself, letting out a frustrated growl. It headed for its quarry again. He drew his Blade Blaster and switched it to gun mode. He fired at it, stopping it in its tracks. He turned it back to sword mode. He sheathed it.

The crocodile turned its attention toward Jason. It rushed for him, hissing in determination. He grabbed his Blade Blaster and switched it to gun mode. He fired, hitting the crocodile in the forelimb. He returned it to sword mode and sheathed it. He jumped upward, turning his body as he landed on its back. He grabbed its jaws, clamping them shut. It became angry and started thrashing. He felt his grip on it loosening. He eventually lost it and hit the water on his side.

Jason struggled to stand. The crocodile headed for him, ready to bite him. It stopped when it felt something grab its tail. It looked behind it, seeing Billy and Trini holding that. It pulled itself out of their grasp, which made them fall a little forward. It snapped its jaws as it swam for them. They pulled out their Blade Blasters. They turned them to gun mode and shot at the water, splashing it in the face. They returned them to sword mode to sheath them. It hissed angrily while shaking its head. It spotted Zack and went for him.

"Oh, shit," Zack mumbled in fear. "That croc really wants me."

Zack ran aside as the crocodile attempted to bite him. He drew his Blade Blaster, turning it to gun mode. He fired three times, hitting it in the side. It roared in pain. He switched it back to sword mode. It raced for him again. It snapped its jaw, only to miss when he leapt out of the way. He rolled to his feet. His friends gathered around him. They had their Blade Blasters in their hands. It swam toward them while snapping its jaws.

"It's time we taught this crocodile a lesson," Jason said in determination. "Blade Blasters up!"

Jason, Zack, Billy, Kim, and Trini went into the tower formation. They brought their Blade Blasters together in the center and formed an energy sphere.

"Fire!" the five Rangers called and threw the sphere. They watched it strike the crocodile and heard it roar in much pain. "Yes!"

Kim and Trini jumped to the ground. They sheathed their Blade Blasters, as did Jason, Zack, and Billy with theirs. They observed the crocodile swimming away. It headed underwater.

"That crocodile was one tough bloke," Billy mumbled.

"I don't want to go through that again," Trini added.

Jason sighed to himself. "Come on, guys. We can't stand around watching the water."

Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kim finished crossing the river. They headed into the forest once more. They stopped a short distance from the edge. Billy pulled out his device and turned it back on. The red arrow pointed northeast again.

"We need to continue going that way," Billy said while pointing his finger in that direction.

"All right. Stay close," Jason said and resumed walking along with the others. The fog became a little thicker, though it stayed close to the ground.

00000

The Rangers reached a slightly denser part of the forest eight minutes later. Black flying foxes flew past them on either side. They let out loud squeaks as they went above the canopy. Trini looked toward a tree to see a boa slithering up it. It reached a branch just below the middle and wrapped its body around it. It turned toward her. It seemed to stare her in the eye. She shuddered in disgust and glanced at Jason.

"I wonder how many snakes live in this place," Trini muttered in much uncertainty.

"I don't think I want to know," Jason admitted.

She touched her throat. "There's one place I don't want them. It's around my neck."

He breathed deeply. "I hear you."

Jason put his arm around Trini to pull her close to him. He felt hers go around his waist. He took his hand into hers. He gave it a gentle squeeze before hugging her. They stepped on a stone. They fell forward when it went into the ground. They managed to regain their balance and turned around. They and their friends heard scrapping sounds.

The team looked to its left to see five trees opening up in their middles. Multiple arrows shot out of them, making it dive for the ground. They struck the trees on its right. They stopped after twenty seconds. Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Zack stood up slowly while watching the trees close up. They dusted themselves off.

"I have to give Rita credit. She armed her dimension very well," Jason said with a heavy sigh.

"Talk about slowing people down," Kim added.

"Come, my friends," Billy said as the device pointed northwest. He gestured in that direction. "We have to go this way."

The team changed its direction. Zack felt something bite his boot and looked down at the fog. All of a sudden, a ball python shot up and wrapped its body around his neck, chest, and stomach. He struggled to get it off him.

"Guys, help me!" Zack shouted in great fear. "Help!"

The python tightened its grip on its prey. Zack fell to his knees, and his breathing became labored. Billy, Jason, Trini, and Kim peered over their shoulders, gasping in shock. Billy turned off his device. He put it into his belt. He raced toward him with his friends right behind him. He grabbed the python's tail and proceeded to unwrap it from around his friend. He jumped back when it snapped at him. It hissed as he regained his footing. It flicked its tongue twice.

The python slithered toward Billy. It lifted its one fourth of its body off the ground. It flicked its tongue, staring him down. It leapt for him with its jaws wide open. Billy drew his Blade Blaster to turn it to gun mode. He fired twice. He scored hits on the python's head. It fell dead on its side. He returned his Blade Blaster to sword mode. He sheathed it. Zack gasped loudly while holding his throat. Billy ran for him and knelt down. He unlatched his friend's helmet to remove it. Zack took in a huge gulp of air once it was off. He panted heavily and held his chest. He managed to catch his breath. He looked up at his friends.

"You all right, Zack?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Billy," Zack answered and sighed in relief.

"You're welcome," Billy said and patted his friend's shoulder. "Who would've thought a python would try to eat you?"

"That is something that doesn't happen every day," Kim commented honestly.

"Yep," Jason agreed. "Come on."

Billy handed Zack his helmet. Zack put it back on and got up. Billy followed his lead. He took out his device and turned it back on. The area pointed northwest. He waved his hand toward himself. He and the others resumed walking. Zack rubbed his throat before looking toward Jason and Trini.

"You sure you're okay, buddy?" Jason wondered.

"I'll be fine, Jase," Zack said and cleared his throat. "It makes me wonder what we'll encounter next."

Loud roars sounded in the distance. The group stopped in its tracks and saw four lions charging at it. Billy, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kim came together. They formed fighting stances. The lions narrowed their eyes and leapt at their quarry. Suddenly, they became transparent and went through everyone. They faded from sight. The Rangers looked around.

"That was freaky," Jason muttered a little nervously.

"Wait until we tell Zordon and Alpha about this," Trini said and swallowed hard.

"If we get out of here alive," Kim said, her body trembling.

"Come, everyone. We don't have much time," Jason said gravely.

"Jason's right," Billy agreed. He raised his eyebrows at the arrow pointing north. He looked that way. "My device detects our friends' energies coming from that direction. Follow me."

Billy walked in the new direction. Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kim stayed close to him. They scanned their surroundings carefully.

"I wouldn't be surprised if some prehistoric humans were held in dimensions like this one," Jason said thoughtfully.

"Me neither," Trini responded with a sharp exhale. "I wonder if—"

Trini stepped on a stone and fell forward as it went into the ground. She managed to regain her balance and turned around. She, her boyfriend, and her friends heard scrapping sounds. They looked to their right to see seven trees opening up in their middles. Multiple fireballs shot out of them, which forced them dive for the ground.

The fireballs struck the trees on the left in which they set them on fire and consumed them. They stopped after ten seconds. Billy, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kim stood up slowly while watching them close up. They dusted themselves off as the fires went out very quickly. Trini grabbed the back of her neck with both hands.

"Rita seems hell-bent on keeping us from getting to our friends," Trini commented a little frustratingly.

"This is definitely one way she entertains herself," Zack said, balling his hand into a fist.

Kim felt her body tremble. "I have no doubt she has other traps waiting for us."

"I don't want to know what they could be," Jason said in some fear.

"Who does?" Trini murmured.

Billy waved his hand toward himself. "Let's go."

The group resumed walking. They passed underneath overhanging branches. Unbeknownst to Kim, a boa slithered down toward her. It curled its body up, ready to strike. Trini peered over her shoulder. She gasped shockingly at the sight of it.

"Kim, watch out!" Trini shouted fearfully.

Kim glanced up at the boa. She raced off to the side, as it lashed out at her. It landed on the ground and turned in her direction. It lifted one fourth of its body off the ground. It stared her down while flicking its tongue. It leapt for her with its jaws wide open. She jumped off to the side, causing it to miss. It made a soft landing. It turned toward her once more. It curled its body up, a hiss escaping its mouth.

The boa moved its body off the ground. It lashed out at Kim, opening its jaws very wide. She drew her Blade Blaster and turned it to gun mode. She fired, hitting it in the head. It fell to the ground dead. She returned her Blade Blaster to sword mode and sheathed it. She breathed heavily as her friends gathered around her.

"Nice shot, Kim," Jason complimented.

"Thank you, Jase. I don't think I've ever seen such a huge boa," Kim mumbled, shaking badly. "That thing could've killed me."

"But it didn't. It's all because of Trini. She saw it before it could get you," Zack whispered in relief.

"You have to be quick when it comes to danger. You may have just a split second to react," Trini said, seriousness lining her voice.

"You took that split second to react to that boa," Kim said and bit her lip. "For that, I'm grateful. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Trini responded in sweetness.

The Rangers resumed walking. Kim rubbed her throat while looking toward Trini. Jason and Zack looked around carefully.

"What are you thinking about, Trini?" Kim wondered.

"I'm thinking about how much longer we will be here. I don't want to be in this place anymore," Trini explained, making a disgusted face.

Kim showed much sympathy. "I don't want to be here as much as you do, but we have to get Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat out of here. We have to be patient."

Trini groaned annoyingly. "I just don't want to encounter any more dangerous stuff."

Laughter sounded in the distance. The Rangers halted themselves. They spotted Terror Toad, Snizzard, Eye Guy, King Sphinx, and Pudgy Pig coming their way. Trini became very tense.

"I guess I spoke too soon," Trini mumbled, putting her hands over her face. "Shit."

Billy switched off his device and slipped it into his belt. He and the others formed fighting stances as the monsters rushed for them. Terror Toad, Snizzard, Eye Guy, King Sphinx, and Pudgy Pig became transparent. They went through their targets and disappeared from sight. Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Zack looked around.

"Damn. I wonder how many more traps, illusions, and animals are waiting for us," Zack grumbled irritatingly.

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing. Rita hopes to drive us crazy, so we will leave her dimension," Jason said and gritted his teeth.

"That's not happening," Trini growled defiantly. "No way."

"That's right," Billy said, grabbing his device. He switched it back on. It pointed north again. He looked that way. "We need to keep going in this direction."

"Okay. Let's be alert," Jason commanded firmly. He and the others followed Billy after he headed in the direction they had been going.


	70. Over a Hill and Finding Bones

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has some Jason/Trini. Ranger action is coming in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 70: Over a Hill/Finding Bones

A leopard wandered through a less dense part of the forest ten minutes later. It stopped in its tracks when it saw a rabbit grazing on a patch of grass. It licked its lips hungrily and crept toward it on its stomach, trying not to make any noise. It stopped not far from it and set itself up for the pounce. It kept its breathing soft and steady. The rabbit moved a little bit in its direction.

The leopard sprung out of its hiding place and charged toward its target. The rabbit saw it and hopped for its life. The leopard increased its stride, catching up to it. It flung out its paw, tripping the rabbit. It grabbed its prey by the back of its neck, severing its spine. The rabbit became still instantly. The leopard put it down and panted heavily.

The leopard turned its attention toward its kill after catching its breath. It was about to start feeding when it heard approaching footsteps. It grabbed the rabbit and headed into the undergrowth. Just then, Billy came out from behind a tree. Jason and Trini followed suit. Kim and Zack went after them. All six Rangers scanned their surroundings closely. They listened to the sounds of animals.

"I hope we find where Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat are being held soon," Jason muttered frustratingly.

"Me too, Jase. It feels like this forest is never going to end," Trini said, her body shaking a bit.

Billy sighed. "It sure does. Even if we do reach the end, there's always a chance that we'll go into another forest."

Kim groaned annoyingly. "That's true."

Jason and Trini spotted a gray wolf rubbing its side against a tree a short distance away. They watched a golden eagle fly over their heads and land at a branch near the bottom of another one near the wolf. They looked at each other.

"It's a good thing we haven't been walking for very long, Jason," Trini said, clasping her hands together.

"I hear you, Trini," Jason responded. "Grandpa told me that Nazis forced concentration camp inmates to march for days without stopping during World War II. Anyone who wandered or stopped was shot on the spot."

"Those inmates were most likely very scared and kept wondering if they'd make it through the death marches or not," Trini whispered, gulping quietly.

"Grandpa also mentioned the Cherokee nation moving for days on end on the Trail of Tears," Jason replied and slipped his arm around her. "Those who survived those ordeals were very tough."

"Like us," Trini said and cleared her throat. "I have little doubt that Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat are toughing it out wherever they are in this dimension."

Jason let out a long exhale. He hoped that the team's new friends weren't freezing wherever they were being held. He recalled the Dark Dimension feeling a little cold when he first got there. Of course, he didn't have time to think about that when he confronted Goldar. The fighting with him and the Green Ranger made him hot very quickly.

"If there is one thing I am grateful for, it's that this part of the dimension is very warm," Jason said in relief.

"You got that right, Jason," Kim agreed. "Unfortunately, we could find ourselves in a cold part of it at some point."

Zack shuddered badly. "I hope that doesn't happen."

Billy came to a stop when a monitor lizard ran out in front of them. The others halted themselves. They saw it run up a tree and disappear into a hole about midway. They furrowed their brows before resuming their walk.

"That's the third time a creature has taken us by surprise," Kim said, shaking her head.

"Yeah. You can never be sure when an animal will run out in front of you," Zack responded. "It doesn't matter where you are. You have to keep your eyes on your surroundings.

Just then, Billy tripped over a bump in the ground and stumbled forward. This caused their others to come to a stop. He regained his footing and held his forehead. Jason released his hold on Trini. He came to his friend's side.

"I guess we could add a bump in the ground to the list of stuff we've encountered," Jason said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, yes," Billy answered.

The Rangers continued on their trek. They came to a hill a minute later. They looked up it and could see it was steep. However, they knew they'd have to go over it if they were going to get away from the militants. Billy turned off his device before slipping it into his belt. He started to climb, followed by his friends.

"My dad told me about a camping trip he and Mom took to British Columbia with friends five years before I was born," Billy said, taking hold of a root and pulling himself up. "They went on a hike and encountered a hill similar to this one."

"Oh, really?" Kim wondered.

"Mm-hmm. About halfway up the hill, Mom slipped and slid toward the bottom. She stopped herself by grabbing a root. Dad came down and helped her the rest of the way up," Billy explained.

"Did she get hurt from sliding down the hill?" Jason wondered.

"No, she didn't," Billy admitted. "However, her clothes ended up with a bunch of grass stains on them. It took several washes to get them out completely."

"Talk about being very messy," Zack said with a chuckle.

Billy got another root and pulled herself up with a grunt. He slipped a little bit close to the halfway point, but he climbed right back up. He passed it with his friends close behind him. He placed his foot on a rock and pushed himself upward. Jason did the same with another. Trini took hold of a root to pull herself up.

Kim slipped, but she stopped herself by grabbing a root. She pulled upward with a loud grunt. Zack put his foot on a rock. He pushed himself up. He took hold of a root to pull himself upward. Billy reached the top of the hill, followed by the rest of his teammates. They made their way to the middle of the hilltop, Everyone panted heavily while patting his or her chests. The group looked toward the hill's other side.

"I really hope we don't have to over any more hills for a while. That climb took a bit out of me!" Jason said, shaking his head rapidly.

Trini jerked her thumb in the direction of the edge. "Look on the bright side. Going down a hill isn't as hard as climbing up it."

Everyone went toward the hill's other side. Billy started his descent, followed by the others. He slipped when he got close to the halfway point and slid down the hill. He stopped himself by digging his heels into the soil. He stood up as Jason came to his side.

"You okay, Billy?" Jason asked with concern.

"I'm okay, Jason," Billy answered and wiped a spot of dirt off his uniform. They resumed their descent. "Sometimes, I wonder why hills came about. They can be so difficult to tackle."

"We can thank our lucky stars we've never had to climb mountains on foot," Jason murmured. "Those are a bitch to climb."

"You got that right," Billy agreed. "Only the bravest people would tackle such a feat."

"It's brave, but it is also stupid," Jason pointed out.

The Rangers reached the bottom. Billy pulled out his device and turned it on. He saw it point north.

"We need to keep going that way," Billy said as he pointed in that direction.

"I am so glad we've been going in the same direction for some time," Zack said, his voice filled with relief. "I don't think I could handle going in a bunch of directions in a short amount of time."

Billy huffed. "Who could?"

Jason waved his hand toward himself. "Come on. We better go."

Billy started walking and looked around. Jason and Trini followed him close behind. Zack and Kim brought up the rear.

"It's good to know that's the only hill we've encountered ever since we got here. That one was a little too steep for my tastes," Jason whispered, leaning close to Trini.

"This forest probably has more hills in other parts of it. I have a feeling it leads into another when it ends," Trini responded.

"I have the same feeling," Jason agreed. "I can't believe I am saying this, but I admire Rita for creating this dimension. She put a lot of work into it." He swallowed hard.

"I have to admit I admire her for her work on this dimension too," Trini said, cringing somewhat. "She is very smart." She began shaking a little bit. "A smart villain is much more dangerous than a powerful one is."

"That's right," Jason commented with a heavy sigh. "We can never be sure what Rita will come up with."

The Rangers picked up their pace a little bit. Kim spotted what looked like a rock in a hole at the bottom of a tree. She became curious and approached it. She got on her knees, a light grunt leaving her mouth.

"I wonder what this is," Kim whispered and picked up the object. "It looks so weird."

Kim turned the object around. She gasped in shock when it turned out to be a human skull. She dropped it, her teeth chattering. She saw other bones, which consisted of two vertebrae, portions of ribs, and a cracked jawbone. She trembled uncontrollably while whimpering with much fear. Zack came to her side, squatting down.

"What is it, Kim?" Zack wondered. "What's wrong?"

Still whimpering, Kim gestured toward the bones. Zack picked up the skull and looked it over. He narrowed his eyes at it. He stuck his finger into the left eye socket. He repeated his action with the right. Jason approached his friends, kneeling beside him. Trini joined his side and got on her knees.

"What's going on here?" Jason asked.

"You won't believe this, but Kim found this skull," Zack answered and handed the skull to him. "There are other human remains here."

Jason examined the skull closely, narrowing his eyes at it. He touched one of five teeth remaining in the upper jaw. Zack picked up the jawbone and ran a finger over it. He gave it to Jason, who handed him the skull. He put the skull down.

"How in the hell did these remains get here?" Jason asked.

"I can't say for sure, but it is obvious Rita has held prisoners here before. She released them from their prison, so she could watch predators kill and eat them for fun," Zack responded seriously and showed his friend two teeth marks on the jawbone's left side. He watched Jason pick up the vertebrae. "The bodies were likely picked apart by scavengers."

Jason found teeth marks on the vertebrae. "I agree with your theory, Zack. Everyone knows Earth predators will consume human flesh if they're desperate for food."

Kim and Trini cringed in disgust and let out loud shudders. They hated it whenever someone talked about predators consuming human flesh. They watched a documentary about the man-eating lions of Tsavo last year, and it made them sick to their stomachs. In fact, they weren't able to watch anything with lions for a while. Just then, Billy came up to everyone. Zack put the jawbone down. He got one of the ribs for examination. He and the others gazed at the couple.

"What's going on, guys? I looked over my shoulder and didn't see any of you behind me," Billy said.

"Kim stumbled across some human bones in this tree trunk," Jason said. He picked up the skull and gave it to him. "We were just looking them over. I have no doubt Rita imprisoned the victim or victims here and released them to watch predators kill them for fun."

Zack became thoughtful. "If you ask me, they're fairly old."

Billy examined the skull. "Most likely."

Billy returned the skull to Jason, who put it down and the vertebrae. Zack mimicked his leader's action with the rib.

"I agree with you about what you said, Jase," Billy commented, crossing his arms. "I wouldn't be surprised if they came from Zordon's soldiers. They could be from prehistoric humans."

"Something tells me Zordon located this dimension before. He probably had one of his soldiers create a portal to enter. A search party tried to find his captured friends, but they never did. They gave up and went back to Earth. Rita made it more difficult for him to find it with her magic," Jason explained.

"I can safely say anything is possible," Zack said thoughtfully.

"We'd better go, guys," Jason commanded and curled his hand into a fist. "Time is of the essence."

Jason, Trini, Kim, and Zack rose to their full heights with loud grunts. Billy got out his device to switch it on. The arrow pointed north once more.

"Let's keeping going north," Billy said and started walking.

Jason, Trini, Kim, and Zack followed Blue Ranger close behind. Crowing caught the team's attention. It looked up to see three crows flying overhead. The crows landed on an overhanging branch as the Rangers passed underneath them. They folded their wings against their backs. They wiggled their bodies to rid them of excess dirt. Jason and Trini turned to each other.

"Seeing those crows makes it tempting to stop and watch them for a few seconds," Trini said, holding up her hands. "They're neat animals."

"Yes, they are. Unfortunately, we can't delay getting to Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat. Rita and her minions may be torturing them," Jason answered seriously.

"Even if they are tough, they have to be scared," Trini whispered fearfully. She wrapped her arm around his. "I feel fortunate our parents don't know we are Power Rangers. They'd be worried sick about us going into battle." She sighed heavily.

"I wouldn't blame them," Jason said sympathetically and took her hand into his. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "Parents will always worry about their children, no matter how old they get."

"Thank God our parents trust us enough to be by ourselves overnight," Trini whispered, her voice showing relief.

"You said it, Trini," Jason agreed. "Unfortunately, some parents won't let their teens have their friends over at any time. They won't even let them go see their friends at their houses, even if they live on the same street."

"The more controlling parents are, the more likely their children are to rebel," Trini commented bluntly. "Their children often get in trouble with the law. Instead of blaming themselves, their parents blame society for 'corrupting' them." She rolled her eyes.

"That is a bunch of bullshit," Jason said in anger. "If those parents didn't control their children's every move, then they wouldn't have rebelled against them."

"If you ask me, controlling parents should lose their parental rights," Trini responded.

"You are definitely right, Trini," Jason said, giving a sharp nod. "They should be locked up in jail too. They emotionally abuse their children by controlling their every move."

"Oh, yeah," Trini said and smirked. "They should be sterilized, so they can't have any more children."

Jason let go of Trini's hand and put his arm around her shoulder. She slipped hers around his waist. They, Billy, Kim, and Zack spotted a skull, a jawbone, three vertebrae, and portions of ribs sitting under a bush.

"More human bones," Jason whispered as he and the others looked ahead.

"I can't help but wonder how many more we'll see," Billy said and cleared his throat.

"I find it incredible how predators can become hooked on eating human flesh once they taste it," Zack commented and clasped his hands together. "There have been many cases of predators becoming man-eaters."

"Some start by feasting on corpses not properly buried. Then they go from there," Jason responded.

"Quit talking about predators consuming human flesh, you three!" Trini shouted, looking as if she were about to throw up.

Kim groaned while grabbing her stomach. "You're making me feel sick!"

"Sorry," Jason said, feeling guilty.

Zack swallowed hard. "We didn't mean to. It just happened."

"Apology accepted," Kim said, putting her arm at her side as she began to feel better.

"Just don't do it again, promise?" Trini asked as her queasiness eased.

Jason nodded. "We promise."

"We sure do," Billy added.

Trini smiled as she touched her boyfriend's shoulder. "Thanks."

Jason, Trini, Kim, Billy, and Zack looked toward a large pile of dry feces a short distance away. Dozens of flies flew above it. Some landed on it. They crawled all over it.

"Now, that's a big pile of shit," Zack said truthfully.

"If I didn't know better, Zack, I'd say you just became Ian Malcom from _Jurassic Park,_ " Billy joked, returning his attention to the path along with the others.

Zack laughed. "Good one, Billy."

A wasp flew above the group, a loud buzz coming from it. It headed for Jason and Trini. It went around their heads, its buzzing getting louder. They swatted their hands at it as they became irritated.

"Get the hell out of here, you dumb wasp," Jason yelled.

"Go sting a bird or something!" Trini added, looking disgusted.

The wasp flew to a tree trunk and landed in the middle. It opened and closed its wings three times. The Rangers picked up their pace.


	71. Trouble, Dimension Duel, and Hoping

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy-one of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has Ranger action. More is coming in the next one. I am glad to finally have Goldar participate in a fight with the Power Rangers. I felt it was time for him to battle them since he had been watching from the sidelines, except for when he confronted Jason in the Dark Dimension. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 71: Trouble/Dimension Duel/Hoping

On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita was looking at Earth through her Repulsascope. Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor were chatting with each other in the middle of the throne room. Squatt and Baboo played Go Fish while sitting on the stairs. The former moved his cards around. He gazed at the latter, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Have you got any sixes, Baboo?" Squatt asked.

"I am sorry, Squatt, but you need to go fish," Baboo announced. He smiled at Squatt drawing a card from the deck. "Do you have any queens?"

"I don't want to give my queens up!" Squatt whined.

"You have to. It's in the rules," Baboo retorted while holding out his hand. "Hand them over right now."

Squatt mumbled inaudible words while handing his three queens to Baboo. He watched him lay them and his queen down. Baboo looked at his four other matches and formed a big smile on his face.

"Yippee! I made yet another match," Baboo said, sitting up tall and proud.

"You don't have to brag about it, Baboo," Squatt responded irritatingly while throwing his cards down.

Baboo narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't be so bitter just because you keep losing to me."

Squatt blew a raspberry. "Whatever. Go kiss a frog."

Squatt stood up with a loud grunt. He went to Rita's side while scratching his neck. Baboo gathered the cards and straightened them out.

"Do you see anything interesting, Rita?" Squatt asked.

"I just saw a rattlesnake bite a rat in the desert," Rita answered, looking at him. "I also saw a horned lizard eat ants." She chuckled.

Squatt smiled. "Cool."

"That is neat, Rita," Baboo added. He stood up and came to his best friend's side. "Why don't you check out what Tommy is doing? I wouldn't be surprised if his parents aren't home yet." He clapped three times.

"I agree," Squatt commented.

Rita chuckled. "Me too."

Rita turned the Repulsascope west slightly after she pulled back. She looked through it. She spotted Tommy sitting on the Oliver residence's living room couch. She saw he was watching _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ on a recordable tape and drinking coffee from a mug. She giggled to herself.

"Tommy is watching a movie at his house," Rita announced and smiled warmly. "His parents still aren't home."

"It's good to know he is relaxing," Baboo replied and held up his hands.

"He deserves it. He had a long week at school," Squatt added and scratched his throat. "He helped Scorpina capture Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat this morning."

"He made up for his two failures," Baboo commented, happiness radiating from his face.

"Oh, yes!" Squatt agreed with a nod. "I hope he doesn't fail again."

"Me neither," Baboo answered and snickered. "It was so funny seeing him fly into the air when that fireball exploded at his feet."

"It sure was," Squatt said delightfully. He imitated the sound of an explosion. "He crashed and burned."

"I am glad he isn't here to hear us make fun of him. He would be so pissed off," Baboo muttered fearfully.

"Yes, but his anger doesn't compare to that of Rita," Squatt said, gesturing toward the witch. "I can't forget all the times she got so angry that she screamed really loud and sent an echo outside the palace."

"Sometimes, I can hear those screams in my mind," Baboo murmured with a nervous chuckle.

Suddenly, Rita stopped smiling and pulled back. Squatt and Baboo noticed her. Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor did as well when they looked toward her. They came to the other side of her. All of her minions became concerned.

"What's wrong, my queen?" Scorpina asked.

Rita sighed heavily. "I sense something isn't right."

Rita turned the Repulsascope slightly east. She looked through it to see Alpha talking with Zordon in the Command Center.

 _"I hope the Power Rangers bust Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat out of Rita's dimension soon, Zordon! Those teens have to be scared!"_ Alpha muttered fearfully.

 _"I hope so too, Alpha, but we must be patient,"_ Zordon answered gently. _"That dimension isn't easy for anyone to go through."_

Alpha groaned. _"The scariest thing about that dimension is Rita has released prisoners from their cells and watched predators hunt and kill them for fun. Their remains are all over the place!"_

Zordon sighed. _"It is possible the Rangers will find bones in various areas. I have no idea how they will react if they do."_

Rita screamed angrily and pulled away. She looked at Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor while gritting her teeth.

"Zordon and Alpha found my dimension!" Rita screeched and banged her fist on the Repulsascope in frustration. "The Power Rangers opened a portal to it somewhere and entered it! They are making their way toward Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat!"

"I can't believe they found the dimension after you used your magic to make it much more difficult for them to locate it," Scorpina growled fiercely.

"It doesn't matter now. We must stop the Rangers from rescuing their friends!" Goldar commented seriously and balled his hand into a fist.

"You got that right, Goldar!" Dragontor agreed.

"Yes. Goldar, you will take Dragontor, Scorpina, and a gang of Putties and attack the Power Rangers," Rita explained.

"I'm more than happy to do that!" Goldar yelled with great glee.

"So am I," Dragontor agreed.

"Me too," Scorpina added, pumping a fist. "We must go now. We don't have a moment to lose."

"Yeah!" Dragontor roared with much joy. "It's time to roast us some Rangers for lunch!"

"You got that right!" Goldar commented happily. "They need to pay for all the trouble they've caused us big time!"

Goldar let out a loud whistle. Just then, twenty Putties came into the room. Rita, Squatt, and Baboo faced them as Goldar, Dragontor, and Scorpina went to them. All of them vanished from sight. Rita, Squatt, and Baboo looked at each other.

"Your plan to stop the Rangers is brilliant, my queen," Baboo said joyfully.

"It sure is. In fact, I think those guys will get rid of the Rangers once and for all!" Squatt added, rubbing his hands together.

"I agree," Rita said with a loud cackle. "I can imagine the Rangers getting frustrated at being slowed down by my dimension's traps, illusions, and wild animals."

"I can too," Baboo squeaked warmly.

Squatt laughed. "So can I."

Rita smiled happily. "It's good being evil. As a matter of fact, I want to pay a visit to the prisoners after Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor succeed in their mission."

"Oh, can I come with you?" Baboo begged.

"Me too," Squatt said, putting his hands over his mouth. "I want to taunt them before we throw them into the Dimension of No Return."

"You two can come," Rita answered, chuckling.

Baboo whooped loudly. "Yay!"

"Whoohoo!" Squatt blurted out in great joy.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you became Homer Simpson, Squatt," Baboo quipped with a snicker.

"It's obvious he's been watching too much of _The Simpsons_ through my Repulsascope," Rita whispered with a shrug. "Anyway, let's go get something to drink."

Squatt and Baboo nodded in agreement. They and their empress headed out of the throne room. They proceeded to talk about ways to torture Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat before tossing them into the Dimension of No Return.

00000

Billy, Jason, and Trini walked alongside each other through the forest in Rita's dimension. Zack and Kim were close behind them. The entire team came to a stop when two monitor lizards ran out in front of them. The lizards disappeared behind a group of bushes. Billy, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kim shook their heads in disbelief.

"Lizards. You never know when they will run out in front of you," Billy grumbled annoyingly.

"Unfortunately," Jason agreed. "It makes me wonder how many more we will encounter. I also wonder if any other animals will run out in front of us."

Trini gave a shrug. "Beats me."

Zack blew in a hard manner. "We'd better keep going."

Billy resumed walking along with Jason, Trini, Kim, and Zack. They didn't notice a bullfrog hopping past them. Suddenly, the device started beeping loudly.

"We're getting close to Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat!" Billy announced joyfully.

"It's about time, Billy," Kim said in relief. "I feel like we've been wandering for a very long time."

"At least we haven't encountered another hill since that one we went over," Zack pointed out matter-of-factly.

The Rangers saw the edge of the forest coming into view. They could see the cliff and its caves not far from it. They laughed in much delight as the beeping got even louder. Trini clapped three times.

"We're almost to our friends!" Trini blurted out.

"My device detects their energy is coming from the first cave," Billy said while gesturing toward the first cave. "Another great thing about this device is it will lead us back to the portal to Lenora."

"What are we waiting for?" Kim yelled impatiently. "Let's go get our friends and leave this creepy place!"

Suddenly, a snapping twig forced the team to come to a halt. The Rangers came together. They looked around, but they didn't see anything. Their hearts started to beat faster. Billy turned off his device and slipped it into his belt.

"I'm getting a bit of a bad feeling," Billy said in uncertainty.

"Your feeling is right, Blue Ranger!" a male voice shouted and cackled.

Without warning, Goldar, Scorpina, Pokerpine, and the Putties jumped out from behind trees. Billy, Jason, Trini, Kim, and Zack came together. They went into fighting stances.

"Goldar, Scorpina, Dragontor!" Jason yelled.

Scorpina giggled. "Those are our names, Power Punk! Don't wear them out!"

"You and the Green Ranger had a lot of nerve attacking our friends and bringing them to this place!" Trini yelled angrily.

"We are proud we did that," Scorpina retorted, an evil smile crossing her face.

Zack clenched his teeth. "You better not have harmed them!"

"Don't worry about the teens. We didn't do anything bad to them, though Rita, Squatt, and Baboo did make them dance," Goldar explained with an evil laugh.

"You have another thing coming if you think we will let you bust them out of here," Dragontor said, pointing his finger at the team.

"You're not going to stop us from getting our friends out of here!" Kim shouted in determination.

"That's right!" Jason agreed. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with the Power Rangers!"

Billy curled his hand into a fist. "Oh, yes!"

"You have such defiance, young ones. I have to admire that very much," Goldar leered. "No matter. You will be finished right here right now! Let's get them!"

Goldar, Scorpina, Dragontor, and the Putties rushed at the Power Rangers, as did they with them. Jason ducked as a Putty leapt at him. He rose to his full height and caught the fist of another in his hand when it tried to punch him. He gave it an uppercut to the neck and let go of it. He swept its feet out from underneath it with a swing of his arm. Another grabbed him from behind. It held him steady. A Putty gave him punches to his stomach. He shoved it away with his foot. He broke free of its companion.

Jason turned around to jab his thumbs into the Putty's eyes. It rubbed at them frantically. He leapt over its head. He jumped off a tree. He delivered a dropkick to the back. This sent it barreling into its charging companion. They both ended up in a heap on the ground. They garbled and groaned softly. He landed gracefully. He looked down at them with a smirk on his face.

"I guess I was too much for you, Putties," Jason joked while waving at the Putties. He spotted two more coming his way and went to deal with them.

Kim chopped a Putty in the neck, knocking it on its knees. She gave it three kicks to the stomach. She shoved it on its side with her foot. She spotted another one charging at her. She stopped it in its tracks with a punch to the nose. She kicked its feet out from underneath it. Scorpina ambushed her from behind. She wrapped her arms around her. Kim struggled against her grasp, but she couldn't get free.

"Keep struggling, Pink Ranger. You will never get away from me!" Scorpina yelled.

Kim grunted. "Yeah, right!"

Kim stepped on Scorpina's foot, forcing her to let go. She spun around and clasped her hands together. She swung them upward in which she nailed her in the chin. Scorpina stumbled backward. She regained her bearings just in time to see Kim's fist coming at her face. She caught it in her hand and pulled it behind her back. She jerked it upward. She smiled in satisfaction at her enemy crying out painfully.

"Aw. Does the Pink Ranger hurt?" Scorpina taunted.

"You made a good taunt, Scorpina!" Kim snarled in defiance. "Then again, you shouldn't forget this."

Kim swung her leg upward, nailing Scorpina in the groin. This freed her from her grasp. She spun around and kicked her in the stomach. Scorpina swung her arm at her opponent's feet. Kim jumped over it, barely avoiding it. She kicked her in the shoulder. This caused her to fall on her back. Scorpina got angry. She punched her in the head. She jumped to her feet and headbutted her hard.

Scorpina charged her armed hand with energy. She threw it at Kim, hitting her in the chest. Kim flew backward into a tree. She ended up on her stomach. Scorpina approached her. She watched her get to her knees. She shoved her with her foot. Kim found herself on her back. Scorpina placed her foot on her enemy's shoulder. She pressed down on it. She relished at Kim's painful cries.

"Yes, Pinkie," Scorpina said with an evil laugh. "Cry it all out."

Without warning, Zack rushed in and shoved Scorpina away from Kim. She stumbled sideways, but she regained her footing. She looked toward him as he stood in front of Kim defensively.

"Stay away from her, you bitch! I mean it!" Zack growled fiercely.

"You came to the rescue of your little friend. That's sweet, not!" Scorpina sneered.

Zack gritted his teeth. "Shut up, and fight me."

Scorpina smirked. "As you wish."

Zack and Scorpina rushed at each other. He grabbed his Blade Blaster and swung it at her. She went under it. They turned around and faced each other. He clanged it against her sword. He made a swing for her head. She jumped back to avoid it. She tossed energy at it, knocking it out of his hand. She threw more at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He was thrown backward. He hit the ground on his side, but he managed to recover quickly. She raced toward him with her sword held high. He picked up his Blade Blaster and heaved it very hard. The weapon hit her sword, causing her to lose her grip on it.

Scorpina continued charging toward her target. She was knocked off her feet when he swung his arm at them. She jumped up. She punched him in the face. He ended up on his knees. She slammed her fist against his back, which placed him on his stomach. She charged her unarmed hand with lightning. She sent it into him. He cried out in pain. She relished at that. Jason charged in, kicking her away from him. He stood in front of the Black Ranger defensively. She glared at him.

"You're not harming Zack, Scorpina, not if I have anything to do with it!" Jason hissed ferociously.

Scorpina scoffed. "You don't scare me, Red Ranger. By the way, you need to be aware of your surroundings at all times."

A Putty jumped on the Red Ranger from the side. It beat on him with its fists while garbling in excitement. He freed himself from its grasp. He nailed it in the face with his fist. He grabbed its arm. He twisted it around while going under it. He pulled it behind its back. It made a swing for his head with its other arm, only to miss when he ducked. He returned to his full height. He put his foot on its backside. He shoved it into a tree. It hit its head on the trunk. It fell on its back.

Two Putties grabbed Jason from behind. He tried to pull himself out of their grasp, but their grip on him was too strong. Scorpina approached him, an evil cackle leaving her mouth. The Putties let go of him. She grabbed his throat. She lowered him and threw him hard. He flew backward. He crashed into the ground. He struggled to stand. She charged her sword with lightning. She fired it at him. It hit him in the chest and threw him into a large boulder. He found himself on his side.

Scorpina walked toward Jason, who looked at her and kicked her in the stomach. He jumped to his feet. He delivered a series of punches to her face. He did four uppercuts to her neck. He swept her feet out from underneath her with a swing of his arm. She flipped herself back on her feet and emitted a soft growl. They continued their duel.

Dragontor swung his tail at Billy's head. Billy rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding it. He ended up on his feet and took out his Blade Blaster. He swung it at the dragon, who knocked it out of his hand. Dragontor punched him in the stomach before kicking it. He fired energy from his hands. Billy was hit in the chest and thrown into a tree. He fell on his side.

Dragontor approached the Blue Ranger as he got to his knees. He shoved him with his foot. Billy ended up on his side. He grunted at his enemy kicking him in the stomach three times. He rolled on his back. Dragontor put his foot on his opponent's shoulder. He pressed down on it hard. Billy yelled agonizingly. Dragontor laughed with much evilness.

"That's right! Cry like a little baby!" Dragontor taunted.

"I'll bet you'll cry when I do this!" Billy snarled and punched the dragon in the groin. He saw him jump back while yelling in agony. He rose to his feet. "See?"

"How dare you!" Dragontor yelled. "I'll take care of you."

Dragontor shot his arm spikes at Billy. Billy jumped into the air. He balled his hands into fists and rushed them forward as he got closer to him. Dragontor charged his hand with energy. He threw it at his enemy, which hit him in the shoulder. Billy was thrown into a tree. He fell on his stomach. Dragontor made his way toward him. Just then, Jason and Kim flipped through the air and did a double dropkick to his chest, forcing him back. They landed gracefully as he regained his bearings. They stood in front of Billy defensively.

"You're not hurting Billy!" Jason yelled.

"No way!" Kim added, giving a sharp nod.

Dragontor snarled. "How dare you! How about some of my spikes?"

Dragontor fired his tail spikes. Jason and Kim scattered in different directions. He made his way toward Jason, who stood up. Jason attempted to kick him, only for him to catch his foot in his hand. Dragontor pushed him away. Jason barely regained his footing. He punched him in the face, but it had little effect on him. Dragontor backhanded him across the cheek. This sent Jason barreling into a large boulder. He landed on his side.

Dragontor was about to approach Jason when Kim rushed in and kicked him in the side of the head. He didn't flinch and looked at her. She delivered a series of punches to the face. She performed four uppercuts to the neck. He laughed while wrapping his hand around her throat. He threw her to the ground. He was about to step on her when Trini flipped through the air and dropkicked him in the chest. This forced him back. He glared at her after she landed lightly.

"No one tries to step on my friend and gets away with it!" Trini yelled with much determination.

"How nice of you to interfere, Yellow Ranger!" Dragontor growled and snorted. "By the way, look out behind you!"

Goldar punched Trini in her back in which he knocked her down. He took hold of her arm to force her to her feet. He gave her a rough backhand to the cheek. She grabbed his arms. She kneed him in the stomach. He pulled them out of her grasp. He rammed his fist into her head. He delivered a hard kick to the side. He slammed it into her back, knocking her on her stomach. He delivered a punch to the back of her head.

Trini growled in much determination and tackled Goldar to the ground. She landed multiple punches on him. He slammed his fist against her face, which knocked her off. She found herself on her back. He stood up, his eyes flashing red. He put his foot on her shoulder. He pressed down hard. He laughed at her yelling in pain.

Goldar took his foot away from the Yellow Ranger's shoulder. He slapped her across the cheek. He didn't see Zack coming up behind him. Scorpina ran in and rammed herself into him. Zack crashed into a tree sideways. He fell on his side with a moan. Goldar saw him and spun around to face his friend, who waved at him.

"I couldn't let him get you, could I?" Scorpina wondered with a delighted laugh.

Goldar gave her a thumbs-up. "Never. Now, come on!"

Goldar went to Zack, who managed to make it to one knee. He backhanded him, knocking him on his back. Scorpina approached Trini, who got to her feet. She charged her armed hand with energy. She heaved it at her, hitting her in the chest. Trini flew backward into a large boulder. She fell on her side. Scorpina walked up to her to give her kicks to her stomach.

Dragontor shot his eye lasers at the ground in front of Billy and Kim. They exploded on impact, which sent them flying into trees. They fell on their stomachs. Two Putties kicked Jason into a large boulder. The first one rushed at him, slamming him against it. The second followed suit. He emitted a loud groan while sinking to the ground.

Two Putties held Jason steady as another gave him punches to his face. It moved back. They pulled him forward, throwing him very hard. He flew through the air. He landed on his side. He made it to one knee before they came to him and hit their fists against his back. He found himself on his stomach. They proceeded to beat on him with their fists.

00000

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat stood before the bars of their cell. They listened to the sounds of fighting coming from outside the cave. They cringed badly at the cackling of the villains and their taunting of the Power Rangers. Rocky grabbed the bars. He tightened his grip on them. All four of them took slow yet even breaths. They pressed their lips together.

"Come on, Power Rangers! You can beat those bastards and that bitch!" Rocky cried frantically.

"We know you can!" Adam added.

"I am so amazed they were able to locate this dimension," Aisha said in much relief. "They must've opened a portal to it somewhere."

"Who knows where that place is?" Kat commented.

"It doesn't matter where they entered the dimension," Rocky said while shaking his head. "What matters is they are here. They will bust us out. We'll be able to go home."

"When will that be, Rocky?" Aisha wondered as she looked toward him. "It may be while before they are able to get in here."

"Not to mention it could take us even longer to get out of here whenever they get us out of this cell," Kat added in some uncertainty.

"Let's not forget we could be facing wild animals as we are fleeing the monsters," Aisha pointed out seriously. "Remember the python and rats we saw when we first got here." She looked disgusted.

"I will never forget those rats eating their dead companion," Kat whispered honestly. "Cannibalism isn't unheard of in the animal world, especially in Asia, Africa, and Australia. Predators show no qualms about eating their own species when they are desperate for food."

"I don't mean to offend you, Kat, but would you please stop talking about cannibalism?" Adam asked, looking about ready to vomit. "You're making me feel sick to my stomach."

"Sure," Kat grumbled in shame. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Adam assured gently.

Rocky loosened his grip on the bars. He, his girlfriend, and friends winced at grunting coming from outside. They heard the villains laugh.

"Please, God. Help the Power Rangers beat the evil aliens and get us out of here," Rocky whispered hopefully.

"We need to get home to our families. So do the Rangers with theirs," Aisha added, sniffling softly. "Amen."

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat heard more sounds of fighting. They hoped the Rangers would get in the cave very soon. They were anxious to get out of the dimension and return home.


	72. Fighting to Help Friends Escape

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy-two of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe it's been a year since I started this fic. What started as a simple piece has become an epic. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Your support means the world to me. This chapter has Ranger action. More is coming in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 72: Fighting to Help Friends Escape

Wolves, rabbits, deer, coyotes, and many other animals fled from the ongoing battle. Their alarmed calls echoed through the forest. Jason grunted at his back hitting a large boulder. A Putty rushed at him with its fist going toward his head. He punched it in between the eyes, knocking it on its back. He kicked another in the stomach as it attempted to grab him. He ducked when one more swung its arm at him. He rose to his full height. He grabbed their arms and smacked them together. He flipped them over on their backs.

Both Putties recovered quickly and did punches to the Red Ranger's face. They delivered kicks to his stomach. This forced him back. He threw punches at him. Unfortunately, they caught his fists in their hands. They took hold of his arms and threw him into the boulder. They raced toward him, slamming him against it. He groaned as he sank to the ground. They proceeded to beat on him with his fists.

Billy and Zack struck two Putties with kicks to their faces. They jumped over their heads, landing behind them. They swung their arms at their feet, sweeping them out from underneath them. Two Putties tackled them to the ground. They grabbed their arms and forced them to their feet. They kicked them in their stomachs after letting go of them. The Blue and Black Rangers stumbled backward. They tripped, falling on their backs.

The Putties took hold of Billy and Zack once more. They made them stand up. They held them steady as the other Putties got up and approached them. Their companions gave them punches to their stomachs. They grabbed them. All four Putties pulled their quarry back. They tossed them into the air. Billy and Zack landed hard on their sides. The Putties walked up to them. They proceeded to beat on them with their fists.

Kim and Trini uppercutted two Putties in their necks. The Putties attempted to grab them, but they got kicks to their backs. Kim and Trini took hold of their arms and twirled them around four times before letting go of them. The Putties collided sideways with trees. They fell on their sides. They let out loud groans before rubbing their heads.

Kim and Trini were grabbed by four Putties. They couldn't get free of them. The Putties alternated between kicking and punching them. They swept them off their feet by swinging their arms at them. Kim and Trini groaned as the Putties started giving them kicks to their stomachs. The Putties gibbered with much excitement.

Jason aimed a swing of his arm at two Putties, forcing them to jump back. They attempted to kick him in his sides, but he stepped aside. He slammed his fists into the backs of their heads, which knocked them on their stomachs. Two Putties flipped through the air. They aimed their feet at his head. He leapt upward, punching them out of midair. He landed as they crashed into the ground.

Two Putties leapt from branches above Jason. They tackled him to the ground with loud garbles. They stood up and started kicking him in the stomach. They ceased their assault on him. They approached sticks and picked them up. They returned to him while tightening their grip on them. They started beating him with them. They garbled in much joy.

Billy and Zack kicked two Putties into trees. They aimed swings of their arms at two others charging at them. This forced the Putties to stop in their tracks to avoid them. They jumped upward. They headed toward them and aimed their feet at their heads. Billy and Zack ducked, causing them to collide with two others that had been sneaking up behind them. They returned to their full height with much determination on their faces.

Without warning, four Putties leapt out of a tree, landing on the Blue and Black Rangers and knocking them to the ground. Billy and Zack let out loud grunts. The first and second Putties sat on their chests while the third and fourth pinned their legs down. They gave them multiple punches to their faces. Their excited garbles and gibbers filled the air.

Kim and Trini grabbed the arms of two Putties. They smacked them together and flipped them over on their backs. The Putties recovered and punched them in their heads twice. They kicked them into trees. The Pink and Yellow Rangers moved out of the way when they tried to slam them against the trees. They jumped and dropkicked them in their backs. The Putties crashed into trees. They fell on their backs.

Four Putties pounced on the girls from behind. They beat on them with their fists. They grabbed their arms and pulled them forward. They threw them through the air. The Pink and Yellow Rangers landed on their sides. The same Putties beating on Billy and Zack shoved them toward their friends. The Blue and Black Rangers found themselves on their backs. Two Putties tossed Jason toward the girls. He crashed into the ground near them. The Power Rangers struggled to their feet as the Putties moved aside to allow Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor to come forward. The villains stopped close to their enemies.

"I hoped you enjoyed the beating the Putties gave you, brats," Goldar taunted maliciously. He listened to the groans of the Rangers. "It seems you haven't had enough."

"We'll give you some more—" Scorpina started, pointing her sword at the group as it managed to stand.

"Right now!" Dragontor finished.

The trio shot lightning at the ground in front of their enemies. It exploded on impact. This sent Jason and Zack barreling into trees. Billy, Kim, and Trini collided with medium-sized boulders. Goldar cackled.

"Now, that's what I called fried Power Rangers!" Goldar yelled in much joy.

"Good one, Goldar!" Scorpina said with a laugh.

"Enough talk, you two!" Dragontor growled in annoyance. "Let's go take care of them now!"

"I like the sound of that," Goldar agreed and pointed his sword toward the ground. He growled at the Rangers making it to their feet. "Come on."

The villains raced toward their enemies, who responded in kind. Scorpina headed for Jason with a swing of her sword, but he moved off to the side. He approached her and growled fiercely. He nailed her with a kick to the face. This caused her to drop her sword. He grabbed her arm and twisted it around while going under it. He put his foot against her shoulder. He pulled, stretching it out. She punched him roughly in the head, making him let go.

Scorpina got her sword. She tightened her grip on it while giving Jason multiple punches to the face. She raised it high. She brought it downward. He summoned his Power Sword and held it up. He caught the sword. They struggled to gain the upper hand. She became determined. She pushed downward, forcing him on his knees. She brought her face closer to his.

"It's too bad you are down, Red Ranger," Scorpina asked, an evil laughing coming out of her mouth.

"I may be down, but I am not out, Scorpina!" Jason growled. He tightened his grip on his Power Sword. "No way!"

Jason pushed upward and got to his feet. He swung the Power Sword around and knocked her sword out of her hand. He took hold of her arm. He twirled her around five times before letting go of her. She smacked her head on a tree. She shook it rapidly. She jumped off to the side as he attempted to kick her in the face. She gritted her teeth before hissing fiercely.

Scorpina approached Jason. She punched him with one fist, followed by the other. She alternated between them for twenty seconds before shoving him away. He nearly lost his balance and dropped his Power Sword. He saw her coming toward him and rushed his fist forward. Unfortunately, she caught it in her hand. She twisted his arm. She cackled at his painful cries. She put her foot against his shoulder. She pulled hard and stretched it out.

Jason kicked the scorpion-woman in the groin. This freed him from her grasp. He did three uppercuts to the neck. He did a spinning heel kick to the face. He leap over his head. He jumped off a tree. He kicked her in the back. She collided with the ground hard. She held her forehead and groaned loudly. He landed gracefully. He curled his hands into fists.

"I forgot to tell you, Scorpina. I don't give scorpion-women free rides," Jason joked and chuckled.

Just then, two Putties grabbed the Red Ranger. A third Putty delivered punches to his stomach. He kicked it away from him. He pulled himself out of its companions' grasp. He hit the backs of his fists against their heads. He grabbed their arms and smacked them together. He flipped them over on their backs. He elbowed each of them in their chests to immobilize them.

Another Putty tackled Jason to the ground. It landed punch after punch on him. He placed his foot on its stomach. He flipped it over his head. They jumped to their feet. He wrapped his arms around its waist. He rushed it toward a tree. He slammed it against that. It fell on its side. Four Putties grabbed him. He struggled against their grasp to no avail. Scorpina approached him while smirking maliciously.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Scorpina yelled gleefully. "You will regret messing with me, you bastard."

Scorpina charged her sword full of lightning. She was about to send it into Jason when Trini rushed in and rammed herself into her. She stumbled sideways. She managed to regain her footing. She turned to face Trini, seeing her go into a fighting stance.

"I think you will regret messing with me!" Trini yelled.

Scorpina hissed. "I don't think so! Taste my lightning!"

Scorpina tossed her lightning at Trini, missing when she dove for the ground. She yelled in frustration and ran toward her. Jason broke free of the Putties and fought them. Trini stood up. She aimed a foot at Scorpina's head. She scored a hit. She attempted a second one. Unfortunately, Scorpina caught her foot in her hand. She shoved her off to the side. Trini stumbled forward.

Trini spun around. She saw Scorpina swinging her sword at her head and went under it. She summoned her Power Daggers. She kicked her in the stomach before striking her in the face with their hilts. Scorpina snarled and punched her in the face. She struck her in the stomach with her fist before backhanding her across the cheek. Trini stumbled, falling on her back. She dropped her Power Daggers. She ended up on her side.

Scorpina approached her enemy and started kicking her in the stomach. Jason sneaked up behind her with his Power Sword in hand. He wrapped it around her throat. She swung her leg upward, hitting him in the groin. She shoved him off. Trini jumped to her feet and grabbed her Power Daggers. She and Jason continued fighting Scorpina.

Dragontor punched Billy in the stomach before backhanding him across the face. Billy summoned his Power Lance. He swung it and scored a hit on the shoulder, but it had little effect on him. He attempted to kick him, only for his opponent to catch his foot in his hand. Dragontor grabbed Billy's throat. He lowered him, throwing him very hard. Billy landed on his back and dropped his Power Lance. Dragontor approached it and kicked it aside. He looked down at him.

"I wish you hadn't dropped your Power Lance, Blue Ranger. I really enjoy seeing you hold it," Dragontor said and wiggled his eye ridges.

"You won't get away with what you are doing, you overgrown rodent," Billy snapped.

Dragontor charged his hand with lightning. "You Rangers need to come up with better lines. Here is some lightning for you."

Dragontor was about to send his lightning into Billy when Kim flipped through the air and kicked him in the face. He didn't move very much and stared at her as she landed. She stood in front of her friend defensively.

"How sweet. The Pink Ranger came to her friend's rescue," Dragontor said sarcastically.

"I am not in the mood for your sarcasm," Kim retorted with much ferocity. "I want to fight."

"Come and get me," Dragontor growled. "I dare you."

Kim summoned her Power Bow and rushed at Dragontor. She was stopped in her tracks by a punch to the face from him. He gave her two lefts and a right. He headbutted her very hard. He backhanded her across the face, making her stumble. She swung it at him. He caught it in his hands and pulled it out of hers. He tossed it aside. She made a swing of her arm at his feet, tripping him. He fell on his back.

Kim was about to jam her elbow into Dragontor's chest when two Putties grabbed her and pulled her away from him. Another one gave her punches to her stomach. Its companions pulled her forward and threw her. She flew through the air. She landed on her back. He approached her with lightning surging over his hand. He caught Billy sneaking up behind him with his Power Lance held high. He spun around and threw it at him. Billy was hit in the chest and sent flying into a tree. He ended up on his stomach. He emitted a loud groan, causing the dragon to snicker.

"Hurts a lot, doesn't it?" Dragontor asked and twitched his ears. He approached Billy and resumed fighting him and Kim after she raced for him.

Goldar swung his sword at Zack, who jumped back. Zack growled and made a swing of his arm at the golden warrior's feet. Goldar avoided it by jumping over it. He kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He went behind him and jammed the hilt of his sword into his neck. Zack ended up on his knees. Goldar shoved him on his side with his foot. He charged him full of lightning from his hand. He laughed in delight at his enemy's cries of pain.

"That's it, you pathetic bastard," Goldar taunted in a malicious voice. "Cry it all out."

"You will be sorry for what you have done," Zack said and groaned.

Goldar shook his head. "I don't think so."

Goldar ceased his assault and grabbed Zack's throat. He started choking him. Zack kicked him in the stomach, freeing himself. He jumped to his feet and gave him three punches to the chest. He attempted to punch him in the face, only for him to deflect it with his hand. Goldar kicked his feet from underneath him, which threw him on his back. Zack flipped himself on his feet. He summoned his Power Axe.

Goldar ducked when Zack swung his Power Axe at his head. He returned to his full height. He slammed his sword against it. He pushed down, forcing him on his knees. Zack growled in determination and stood up. He swung his Power Axe around and knocked Goldar's sword out of his hand. He raised it high, bringing it downward. Goldar held up his arm, blocking it. He took hold of it, pulling it out of Zack's hands. He tossed it over his shoulder. He grabbed his throat and threw him to the ground.

Goldar looked down at Zack and revved his hand with lightning. He spotted Billy coming up behind him with his Power Lance raised high. He spun around and threw it at the ground. It exploded on impact, throwing Billy into a medium-sized boulder. Billy dropped his weapon. Goldar walked up to him. He tripped him with a swing of his arm. He stepped on his shoulder and pressed down. Billy yelled in agony.

Zack grabbed Goldar and pulled him away from Billy. Goldar broke free of his grasp and took hold of his arm. He flipped him over on his back. Scorpina fired lightning at Jason and Trini, hitting them hard. The Red and Yellow Rangers flew backward and landed next to Billy. Dragontor tossed energy at Kim. She was sent flying backward after being hit. She collided with the ground close to Trini. Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor came together. They laughed at their enemies struggling to stand.

"How about some lightning, young ones?" Goldar suggested.

The villains revved their hands up with lightning. They tossed it at the ground in front of the Rangers. It hit, exploding on impact and throwing everyone to the ground. Jason, Trini, Kim, Billy, and Zack let out loud groans. Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor couldn't help but chuckle.

"It looks like you five could use some more!" Scorpina called.

Dragontor smirked. "We'll give you lots of it!"

Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor were about to fill their hands with more lightning when distant growling came out of nowhere. They looked around, but they didn't see anything. They turned their attention back to their enemies. They filled their hands with lightning. The growling got louder. They spun around to see a pack of twelve gray wolves standing a short distance away.

"Wolves!" Dragontor blurted out. "Sometimes, it's hard to remember Rita doesn't have complete control over the animals here."

"Don't just stand there!" Goldar yelled in annoyance. "Destroy them!"

The trio threw their lightning at the wolves, only to miss when they scattered in different directions. Two wolves rushed toward Scorpina. They took huge leaps at her. She ducked, causing them to miss. They landed gracefully. She rose to her full height, only to be pounced on by another wolf from the front. It landed on her, causing her to fall on her back.

The wolf snapped its jaws at Scorpina. She grabbed them and slammed them shut. She threw it off her. It hit the ground on its side, but it stood up with a snarl. It leapt at her again, only to be hit by a red beam from her finger. It crashed into the ground, groaning softly. Two more wolves rushed at her. They skidded to a halt and ran away from her. She raced after them.

Goldar aimed a swing of his sword at three wolves. They jumped back, barely avoiding it. The first wolf jumped at him. He knocked it away with a swing of his arm. It hit a tree, falling on its side. He raised his sword high and brought it downward. The second wolf stepped aside. It grabbed the sword with its teeth. It pulled that out of his hand.

The third wolf rushed at Goldar and leapt at him. It landed on him with a loud thud. He grabbed its neck as it tried to bite him. He punched it in the cheek, knocking it off. It yelped after hitting the ground on its side. It growled while standing up. It ran off with its companion right behind it. He chased after them with a ferocious snarl.

Dragontor shot his arm spikes at three wolves. They went in different directions. The first and second wolves ran at him. They leapt at him. He tossed energy at them. They were hit and landed on their sides. The third wolf jumped on him from the side. It snapped its jaws at him. He gave it a hard punch to the nose, knocking it off.

Four more wolves raced toward Dragontor. They came to a halt when he threw energy at the ground. They turned and ran away. He shot his arm spikes while chasing them. They zigzagged, managing to avoid them. He halted himself. He watched Goldar throw a fireball at three fleeing wolves. It missed them when they climbed into a tree. Scorpina tossed lightning at two wolves as they fled from her. It missed them. The other wolves ran after their pack mates. They vanished into the undergrowth.

"Let that be a lesson not to mess with us!" Goldar yelled victoriously.

Scorpina pumped a fist. "Yeah!"

All of a sudden, five laser beams hit the ground behind Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor. They exploded, knocking them off their feet. They looked up to see Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kim with their Blade Blasters aimed at them.

"I guess you should've paid attention to us getting up," Jason said as he, Trini, Kim, Billy, and Zack switched their Blade Blasters to sword mode.

"You will pay for that!" Goldar shouted and broke into a charge along with Scorpina and Dragontor.

"Hey, guys," Jason said and filled his Power Sword with red energy. "Have a little bit of Red Ranger power!"

Jason tossed his weapon at the villains, hitting them in their chests and forcing them to come to a stop. It went back to him as if it were a boomerang. He caught it.

"All right," Jason said in determination. "Blade Blasters up!"

Jason, Zack, Billy, Kim, and Trini went into the tower formation. They brought their Blade Blasters together in the center and formed an energy sphere.

"Fire!" the five Rangers called and threw the sphere. They watched it strike the villains and throw them to the ground. "Yes!"

Kim and Trini jumped to the ground. They sheathed their Blade Blasters, as did Jason, Zack, and Billy with theirs. They gripped their weapons tightly as Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor struggled to stand. The villains got to their feet and raced toward their enemies.

"Let's bring them together, guys!" Jason commanded.

"Right!" the others said.

"Power Axe!" Zack shouted, tossing his Power Axe into the air.

"Power Bow!" Kim called and added her Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Trini yelled, adding her Power Daggers.

"Power Lance!" Billy said and added his Power Lance.

"Power Sword!" Jason said and jumped upward to add the Power Sword and complete the Power Blaster. He landed with it in his hand. Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim gathered around him.

"Power Rangers!" the Rangers called. "Fire!"

The Power Blaster fired five laser beams. Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor were hit very hard. They went flying. They slammed their heads on trees. They fell on their sides into unconsciousness. Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim parted their weapons.

"Whoo! Amazing teamwork, guys!" Jason said happily.

"It's a good thing those wolves distracted our enemies long enough to allow us to recover," Kim whispered in relief.

"Rita may have created this dimension, but the animals aren't always under her complete control," Trini added.

"Come on," Billy said. "We need to free our friends."

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Zack rushed into the cave. The first four approached the cell containing Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat. The last went to the hook containing the keys. The quarter formed big smiles on their faces.

"Power Rangers, we are so glad to see you," Aisha yelled in relief.

"We never lost faith that you'd come," Rocky added.

Kat showed determination. "We are ready to get out of here."

Adam nodded sharply. "Yeah."

"That is exactly what we will do," Zack said as he rushed up to the bars with the keys. He held the correct one. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Here you go."

"Thank God we are about to get out of this creepy place," Kim said, sighing to herself. "I hate it."

Trini cleared her throat. "You're not the only one."

"I will lead the way," Billy said, waving his hand toward himself. "Come on."

Billy started heading for the cave entrance. Jason, Trini, Zack, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat followed him close behind. They got outside the cave. Suddenly, eight Putties jumped out from behind trees and grabbed Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat. The quartet tried to get free, but they couldn't. Their grunting and groaning caused the Rangers to stop in their tracks. Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kim raced toward the Putties. They kicked them in which they freed their friends. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat raced to Billy. Jason looked toward the group.

"Go! We'll catch up with you later!" Jason called.

"You got it!" Billy said, giving him a thumbs-up. He looked at the others. "Come on. We'd better go while the monsters are knocked out cold."

Billy raced into the forest with Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat right behind him. He got out his device and turned it on. It pointed south.

"We have to go this way," Billy said, pointing his finger in that direction.

"Nice device," Kat said, coming up to his side along with her friends.

"Thanks," Billy responded. "I invented it. Its ability to detect human energy helped us get to you. It will help us get to the portal we opened to enter this dimension."

"I hope we get there quickly," Aisha whispered in some uncertainty. "I want to get the hell out of here."

"Who doesn't, Sha?" Rocky asked with a shrug.

"You got that right," Kat added. She and the others continued going through the forest. None of them saw a bullfrog hop behind them.


	73. A Bit of Struggling

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy-three of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has Ranger action. More is coming in the next one or in the one after that. Unfortunately, things are going to get rather ugly in it. I won't tell you what will happen. You will have to find out for yourselves. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 73: A Bit of Struggling

More wolves, rabbits, deer, coyotes, and other animals fled from the battlefield. Their calls filled the forest and the air. Kim headbutted a Putty roughly and elbowed another in the face as it sneaked up behind her. One more made a grab for her, only for her to deliver a spinning heel kick to its nose. She jammed her thumbs into its eyes. It rubbed at them frantically. She swung her arm at its feet, tripping it.

A Putty ambushed Kim from behind, wrapping its arms around her. Kim jammed her heel into its foot to get out of its grasp. She spun around with a snarl. She clasped her hands together and swung them upward to nail it in the chin. She performed a series of bear strikes to face. She took its head in her hands to give it a hard headbutt. She did a roundhouse kick, which threw it into a tree.

Two Putties tackled the Pink Ranger to the ground. They beat on her with their fists. They emitted excited garbles and gibbers. She punched them in their faces before getting up. She took their arms and flipped them over on their backs. She elbowed them in each of their chests to immobilize them. She faced six more Putties and formed a fighting stance.

"You guys want me? Here I come!" Kim growled fiercely. She raced at the Putties and proceeded to fight them.

Jason uppercutted a Putty in the stomach and did a chop to the neck. It garbled angrily and punched him in the face. It would smirk if it could while watching him stumble off to the side. It aimed its fist at his head, only for him to catch it in his hand. He rolled over its back and grabbed its ankles. He pulled its feet out from underneath it.

Three Putties pounced on the Red Ranger and started kicking and punching him. He broke free of their grasp to elbow one Putty in the nose. He tossed it into a medium-sized boulder. It fell on its back. He jumped and kicked its companions in their backs, sending them barreling into trees. He ducked when fire flew his way. He rose to his full height. He spotted Goldar standing a short distance away from him.

"You're quick, Red Ranger! I've always admired that in you!" Goldar sneered with a cackle.

"Not as much as I admire your braids, Goldar!" Jason growled and unsheathed his Blade Blaster. "I don't admire your ability to regain consciousness and surprise me as much either!"

Goldar snarled. "Shut up! Now, are you going stand there or fight me?"

Jason tightened his grip on his weapon. "I'll fight you!"

Jason and Goldar encircled each other. They decided to charge. Goldar swung his sword at Jason, who knocked it away by swinging his weapon at it. He grunted when his opponent kicked him in the stomach. He slammed his weapon against his sword. Goldar gave him a fist to the face and grabbed his throat to choke him. Jason stomped on his foot, breaking free of his grasp. He hit him in the chest with a punch and performed an uppercut to the chin. Goldar stumbled backward, though he stayed on his feet. He shook his head rapidly and glared at him.

"You won't get away with that, wretched Ranger!" Goldar shouted in great fierceness.

"Then make me pay for it!" Jason yelled in determination. "I dare you."

Goldar rushed toward Jason. Jason jumped over him with a loud, fierce yell. He turned his body to where he was facing his back as he landed behind him. Goldar came to a halt and turned around. He growled angrily and charged. Jason performed a roundhouse kick, which threw him into a tree. Goldar sank to the ground. He grabbed his head, groaning loudly. Jason chuckled, crossing his arms.

"I guess it's not your moment, Goldar," Jason said with a smirk. Four Putties ambushed him. He broke free of their grasp and started to fight them.

Scorpina shot lightning from her fingertips at Zack, who jumped off to the side. She charged at him as he got to his feet. He leapt through the air. He did a forward flip before landing behind her. She skidded to a halt and turned around. Hissing angrily, she raised her armed hand to shoot fire from it. He moved off to the side, narrowly avoiding it. He raced toward her with a yell. He delivered an uppercut to the chest once he got to her. She nearly lost her footing.

"I'd say you're getting wobbly in your old age, Scorpina," Zack joked.

Scorpina snarled. "Never!"

Scorpina attempted to swing her sword at the Black Ranger, but he kicked it out of her hands. He caught her fist in his hand when she tried to punch him. He pulled it behind her back. He jerked it upward, making her cry out in pain. She saw a tree in the corner of her eye. She ran backward, slamming him against it. He lost his grip on her and fell down.

Scorpina turned around to watch Zack struggle to his feet. She slammed her fist into his back, which knocked him on his knees. She kicked him multiple times in the stomach, relishing at hearing his groans. She shoved him with her foot, seeing him end up on his back. She put it on his shoulder and pressed down. He yelled in pain. Trini flipped through the air and dropkicked Scorpina away from him. Scorpina regained her footing, snarling as she saw her stand in front of him defensively.

"No one steps on Zack and gets away with it!" Trini yelled.

"Shut up, Power Punk!" Scorpina shrieked. "Have some of this!"

Scorpina shot lightning from her fingertips. Trini jumped aside and leapt into the air. She went toward her, kicking her in the head. Scorpina collided with another tree. She recovered quickly and charged at Trini. She picked up her sword and swung it at her head, only to miss when she backflipped. Trini jabbed her elbow into her face, hearing her groan. She kicked her feet out from underneath her.

Scorpina rolled aside when Trini attempted a punch to the head. She got to her feet to give the Yellow Ranger a hard backhand to the cheek. Trini stumbled sideways. She barely regained her footing. Scorpina came up behind her. She hit her in the back with her sword before using her foot to shove her. Trini hit a tree and fell on her back. Scorpina approached her. She grabbed her throat, forcing her to her feet. She headbutted her three times.

Scorpina felt something hit her in the back of her head. She lost her grip on Trini and stumbled forward. She spun around to find Zack holding his Blade Blaster in sword mode. She hissed and attempted to punch him in the face. He swung his weapon, nailing her in the cheek. He jabbed the hilt into her shoulder, which caused her to end up on her stomach. He ran to Trini's side to help her up.

"You okay?" Zack asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah. Thanks," Trini answered and cleared her throat.

"You're welcome," Zack said with a nod. He and Trini raced toward three charging Putties. They proceeded to fight them.

Dragontor punched Jason in the head. He gave him three lefts and a right. Jason headbutted him, barely fazing him. He struck him in the stomach with a punch. He stepped aside as the dragon leapt at him. He performed a series of bear strikes to his chin after his enemy got to his feet and faced him. He jammed the heel of his boot into his side. Dragontor growled in anger and tried to throw a punch, only for the Red Ranger to catch it in his hand.

Dragontor jammed his other fist into Jason's side, freeing himself. He took hold of his arm. He pulled him up to his face before grabbing his throat. He heaved him as hard as he could. Jason crashed into the ground. He rolled aside as Dragontor aimed his foot for his head. He jumped to his feet very quickly. He leapt into the air. He headed for him, dropkicking him in the chest. Dragontor stumbled somewhat, but he remained standing. Jason landed gracefully.

"You're getting a bit wobbly there!" Jason yelled.

"I'm not sure about that!" Dragontor replied and smirked smirked. "By the way, always pay attention to what's behind you!"

Suddenly, six Putties grabbed Jason from behind. They took turns kicking and punching him. He managed to get free of them. He formed energy balls in his hands and threw them at the first two. They were thrown into a medium-sized boulder after they were hit. He grabbed his Blade Blaster and jabbed the hilt in the backs of the heads of the next three Putties, which knocked them on their stomachs. He elbowed the last in the nose as it came up behind him. He got hit in the chest by Dragontor's eye beams. Dragontor shot his arm spikers at him, which sent him flying into the right wall after they struck him. He approached him, smiling evilly.

"Nighty-night, Red Ranger!" Dragontor cackled as he charged his hand with lightning. "I am going to fry you good!"

Dragontor was about to send his lightning into Jason when he felt two laser beams hit him in the side. He spotted to see Zack and Trini holding their Blade Blasters.

"How about you deal with us, Flame Breath?" Zack asked.

"I think you'd better off fighting us!" Trini added.

Dragontor roared. "Oh, I sure will!"

Zack and Trini charged at the dragon. They performed huge leaps into the air and did a double dropkick to his chest. Dragontor wasn't fazed one bit. He blocked punches from the Black and Yellow Rangers with his arms. He grabbed theirs and pulled them forward. He threw them into large boulders. He shot his eye beams at them, but they jumped in different directions.

Dragontor walked toward Zack and punched him in the head. Zack held up his arm to block another punch. He performed a roundhouse kick on the dragon. Unfortunately, Pokerpine remained standing. He charged his hand with lightning. He threw it at Zack, scoring a hit on him. Zack sank to his knees, but he got back up. He aimed a kick for the dragon's head. Dragontor caught his foot in his hand, shoving him into another large boulder.

Dragontor aimed his arm spikes at his opponent. Trini rushed at him, kicking him in the head. She punched him in the nose with one fist, followed by the other. She alternated between them for twenty seconds before giving him a kick to the stomach. She attempted a chop to the neck, only to be blocked by his arm. He gave her a hard headbutt. He wrapped his hand around her throat.

Dragontor lowered her and threw her as hard as he could. Trini flew through the air and crashed into the ground. He approached her with a sinister smile on his face. He swing his tail from side to side. Just then, Zacl ran at him and shoved him away from her. Dragontor stumbled, managing to stay on his feet. He gazed at the Black Ranger.

"How cute! The Black Ranger came to his friend's rescue!" Dragontor taunted.

"No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Zack shouted.

Dragontor roared. "Button it, and come fight me!"

Zack showed defiance. "I will!"

Zack charged toward Dragontor, curling his hand into a fist and rushing it forward. Dragontor backhanded him across the face, which stopped him in his tracks. He did five uppercuts to his neck before punching him in the forehead. Zack held up his arm to block another punch from him. He performed a series of kicks to his chest. Dragontor rushed both of his fists forward, hitting him in his head. He sent lightning into him after charging his hand with it. He enjoyed listening to his painful cries.

Dragontor felt something hit him in the side. He looked toward Trini holding her Blade Blaster in sword mode. She tried another swing, only for him to catch her wrist in his hand. He headbutted very hard. He fired his tail spikes, hitting her hard. She fell to her knees. He began to go toward when Zack rushed in and rammed himself into him. He stumbled sideways and regained his footing. Zack went to him and proceeded to duel with him. Trini got up and joined him.

Kim chopped a Putty in the neck in which she knocked it on its knees. She kicked it in the stomach twice before shoving it on its side with her foot. She cartwheeled and backflipped past two Putties as they charged at her. They came to a halt and turned around. They raced for their quarry. She stopped them in their tracks with punches to their faces. She jumped to kick them in their chests. They collided with trees and ended up on their sides.

Kim didn't see two Putties sneaking up behind her. Jason rushed in and rammed himself into the first one. It collided with the second one in which they crashed into a large boulder. They let out loud grunts before falling into a heap on the ground. She heard them and looked at them. She peered over her shoulder at him, and he waved at her.

"I couldn't let them get you, could I?" Jason asked.

"No," Kim said, shaking her head. "Thanks, Jase."

Without warning, Goldar kicked Kim in her back, knocking her down. Jason attempted to go toward him, but Scorpina ambushed him from the side. Goldar forced Kim to her feet and punched her in the face. She growled in determination. She gave him a punch to his. He gritted his teeth and attempted a chop, but she held up her arm, blocking him.

Kim delivered three uppercuts to Goldar's neck before stepping on his foot. She backhanded him, nailing him in the eye. He got his hands on her shoulders and headbutted her. He leapt over her head and threw her into the air after he landed behind her. She did a forward flip. She straightened her body and turned it to where she was facing him. She landed gracefully. He snarled and charged at her. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You are mine, Pink Ranger!" Goldar screeched ferociously.

Kim gritted her teeth. "That's what you think, Goldar!"

Kim swung her arm at Goldar, striking him in the face and knocking him on the ground. She groaned when he struck her side with a hard kick. She stumbled sideways, but she managed to regain her footing as he stood up. She grabbed his shoulders, kneeing him in the side. She took his arm and twisted it around, going under it. She placed her foot on his shoulder. She stretched out his arm. She twirled him around four times before releasing her hold on him. He crashed sideways into a tree.

Goldar recovered and looked toward the Pink Ranger. He charged at her again. She punched him in the face, halting him. She performed a series of bear strikes to his chin. She did five uppercuts to his neck. She leapt over his head. She bounced off a tree. She dropkicked him in the back. He went flying and crashed into the ground. He groaned as she landed gracefully. She smirked in satisfaction.

Jason grunted as Scorpina struck him in the chin with a palm strike. He threw punches at her, but she blocked them every time. She nailed him in the stomach with a hard kick. She swept his feet out from underneath him with a swing of her sword. He ended up on his back. She placed her foot on his shoulder. She pressed down hard. He cried painfully.

"Cry it out, Red Ranger!" Scorpina taunted with an evil laugh. "I love hearing it!"

"I don't think so!" Jason yelled in defiance. He punched her in the groin, knocking her back. He jumped to his feet. "See?"

Scorpina charged at Jason. He tackled her to the ground and delivered punches to her face. She threw him off her, jumping to her feet. She placed her foot on his shoulder, shoving him. She was about to kick him when he hit her in the face with a punch. He jumped upward and grabbed her arms. He jumped over her head. He threw her into the air after landing behind her. She hit her head on a tree branch above her. She fell to the ground, but she recovered quickly.

Scorpina rushed toward Jason, only to be stopped with a fist to the face. He performed an uppercut to her chest. He jammed the toe of his boot into her back. She grabbed his arm, squeezing it hard. He cried out in pain, losing his grip on her. She took hold of his throat and gave him a hard headbutt. He gritted his teeth. He delivered a hard kick to the stomach and got out of her grasp. He swung his arm at her feet, sweeping them out from underneath her.

Jason didn't see Dragontor sneaking up behind him. Zack and Trini rushed in and shoved the dragon. Dragontor stumbled sideways, but he regained his footing. He glared at the Black and Yellow Rangers. He shot red beams from his fingers. They jumped upward. They headed for him. They performed a dropkick to his chest. He stumbled backward, barely staying on his feet. They landed lightly.

"You will pay for that!" Dragontor growled in anger.

"Come and get us!" Zack taunted, pointing his finger at him.

"We dare you!" Trini added.

"I will!" Dragontor yelled and scratched the dirt with his feet. "Here I come!"

Dragontor charged toward Zack and Trini with a loud roar. They leapt through the air. They turned their bodies to where they were facing his back. They landed on the ground. He skidded to a halt and turned around. Growling fiercely, he rushed for them. They drew their Blade Blasters. They switched them to gun mode. They shot at the ground in front of him. The lasers exploded, throwing him into a large boulder. He ended up on his stomach. They returned their weapons to sword mode and sheathed them. Jason and Kim joined them.

"Nice job, Zack, Trini!" Jason complimented.

"Thanks, Jason," Zack responded. "We better go after our friends before those monsters manage to get up!"

Kim became tense. "You're right, Zack. I hope we don't encounter any wild animals on our way back to the portal."

Trini gulped in some fear. "Me neither."

"Zack and I hope we don't either," Jason agreed and cleared his throat. "Come on! We don't have any time to lose!"

Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kim raced into the forest. They vanished into the undergrowth. Dragontor struggled to get up. Goldar walked up to him and grabbed his arm. He helped him to his feet. Scorpina joined them, as did the Putties.

"You okay, Dragontor?" Goldar wondered.

"Yeah. Thanks," Dragontor said gratefully.

"We better stop those Power Punks before they escape the dimension!" Scorpina screeched angrily.

"We will. Come on!" Goldar yelled and headed into the forest. Dragontor, Scorpina, and the Putties followed him close behind.


	74. Trying to Get Out

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy-four of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. There is a little bit of Rocky/Aisha. Ranger action is coming in the next chapter. Things will get ugly. I split the first scene of chapter sixty-nine into two scenes. I decided to have the Rangers reach the river nine minutes after entering the dimension. I felt it fit better than having them enocunter it right after entering. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 74: Trying to Get Out

Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat reached a slightly dense part of the forest five minutes later. Six black flying foxes flew past them. They squeaked in unison, going above the canopy. Aisha looked to see a ball python slithering down a tree. It reached a medium-sized boulder and curled its body into a ball. It lifted its front part upward and turned in her direction. It seemed to stare at her in the eye. She shuddered in disgust and eyed Rocky.

"I can't wait to get out of here. This place is the creepiest one I've ever seen," Aisha muttered fearfully.

"I hear you," Rocky agreed and put his arm around her.

"It has too many snakes and rats," Kat grumbled in much irritation. "I hate those creepy crawlers!"

"What girl doesn't?" Adam wondered with a shrug. "It won't surprise me if some of the animals decide to attack because they see us as an easy meal."

"Adam, please don't talk about animals eating human flesh," Aisha warned seriously. "I hate it when anyone does that."

"Me too," Kat agreed.

"Duly noted," Adam said and cringed somewhat. "At least we haven't seen any animals engaging in cannibalism."

Rocky gave Aisha a small hug. She slipped her arm around his waist to give him a bigger one. They looked toward Billy, who eyed them. Adam and Kat did the same.

"We want to thank you and your friends for getting us out of our cell," Kat whispered gratefully.

"You're welcome," Billy responded gently. "If it hadn't been for those wolves distracting those monsters, there is no way we would've been able to recover."

"We heard every bit of the fighting from inside the cave, including the monsters going after the wolves. It's good to know Rita doesn't have complete control over the animals in this dimension, though she created it," Kat commented.

Billy sighed heavily. "Rita has created many dimensions, including one called the Dark Dimension."

"That sounds creepy," Kat whispered in some fear.

"Oh, it is," Billy replied and swallowed hard. "The place is basically a cage with no way out. The Red Ranger was trapped there for a time nearly two weeks ago. He had to battle Goldar and the Green Ranger until he teleported himself out of there."

Aisha showed awe. "Wow."

The group heard cawing. It looked up to see three crows flying overhead. They landed on a branch near the top of a tree a short distance away. They watched the Blue Ranger and his friends pass them.

"I hope Rita didn't hurt any of you," Billy muttered in a little uncertainty.

"She didn't, but Rita and her minions made us dance by shooting lightning at our feet," Kat mumbled and cringed badly. "We couldn't stop ourselves."

"Rita likes to entertain herself in many ways. You don't want to know about some of them," Billy said seriously.

"We are afraid to ask," Aisha admitted, her body trembling quite a bit.

"You got that right, Sha," Rocky agreed and hugged her once more. "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep."

The girls swallowed hard. They fidgeted somewhat while looking ahead along with the boys. They didn't see two brown rats walk past them. Billy went on ahead. He gazed at his device for a second before turning back to the path.

"I pray the other Rangers were able to take care of those monsters and are catching up to us," Aisha said in a hopeful voice.

"Me too," Adam agreed. "I have no doubt they want to get out of here as well."

Rocky cleared his throat. "If anything—"

Rocky stepped on a stone, falling forward and taking Aisha with him. They regained their balance and turned around. They and the others heard scrapping sounds. They looked to their right to see five trees opening up in their middles. Multiple arrows shot out of them. This forced them to dive for cover. The arrows struck the trees on their left. Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat stood up slowly as they watched the trees close up. They dusted themselves off as the fires went out very quickly.

"Rita seems hell-bent on keeping us from getting out of here," Aisha commented.

"No denying that, Sha," Kat agreed.

"She likes to arm her dimensions. It's one way she entertains herself," Billy said, balling his hand into a fist.

"I'm sure she has other traps waiting for us," Aisha said, her body trembling so badly that it seemed it wouldn't be able to stop.

"Yes, she does. She has them scattered throughout all her dimensions," Billy whispered truthfully.

"Don't tell us what they could be," Adam said, shaking his head rapidly.

"Come on," Billy said, waving his hand toward himself.

The group resumed walking. They passed underneath overhanging branches. Unbeknownst to Kat, a boa slithered down toward her. It curled its body up. It was ready to strike. Aisha peered over her shoulder. She gasped in shock at seeing it.

"Kat, watch out!" Aisha screamed in much fear.

Kat gazed toward the boa. It lashed out at her, only to miss when she raced off the side. It landed on the ground. It turned in her direction. It lifted one fourth of its body off the ground. It stared her down before flicking its tongue. It leapt for her with its jaws wide open. It missed when she jumped aside. It landed softly. It looked toward Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Billy turned off his device and slipped it into his belt.

The boa moved its body off the ground. It opened its jaws very wide before lashing out at the trio. They scattered in different directions. The boa hit the ground once more. It focused its attention on Billy. It flicked its tongue before making a leap for him. He grabbed his Blade Blaster and switched it to gun mode. He fired in which he hit it in the head. It fell to the ground dead. He glanced at his friends as they came to his side.

"Nice shot," Rocky complimented.

"Thank you," Billy said while switching his weapon to sword mode. He sheathed it. "Nothing like a little fried snake, is there?"

Aisha exhaled. "You're not kidding about that."

"That was the biggest boa I had ever seen," Kat mumbled while shaking badly. "It could've killed me."

"But it didn't, thanks to Aisha. She saw it before it could get you," Adam whispered in relief.

"When it comes to danger, you have to be very quick. You may have just a split second to react," Aisha said with much seriousness.

Kat bit her lip. "You took that split second to react to that boa. I am so grateful for that. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Aisha responded.

Billy took out his device and turned it back on. It pointed southwest as he cleared his throat. He pointed his finger in that direction.

"Come on, guys," Billy said and went in that direction. "We have to go this way."

Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat followed him close behind. Aisha rubbed her throat before looking toward Kat.

"What are you thinking about, Kat?" Aisha asked curiously.

"I'm thinking about getting out of here. I don't want to be in this place anymore," Kat answered with much disgust.

"I don't want to be here as much as you do. Unfortunately, we have a bit of a ways to go," Aisha said, taking a deep breath. "We have to be patient."

"I just don't want to encounter any more dangerous stuff," Kat said firmly.

Distant laughter came out of nowhere. The group stopped in its tracks. It saw Bones, Giant, Knasty Knight, Madame Woe, and Dark Warrior coming its way. It swallowed very hard.

"I didn't mean to speak too soon," Kat mumbled, putting her hands over her face. "Damn!"

Billy turned off his device. He and his friends formed fighting stances as the monsters raced toward them. Bones, Giant, Knasty Knight, Madame Woe, and Dark Warrior became transparent. They passed through their targets. They disappeared from sight. The group looked around.

"What happened?" Kat asked.

"Those monsters were just illusions. Rita uses them to drive people who go through her dimensions crazy. She believes it will make them leave," Billy explained.

"I'll have one heck of a story to tell Billy when we get home," Kat said and rubbed her chin.

"If we get out of here before something else happens," Aisha said, cringing badly.

Billy couldn't help but tense. He wanted to reveal his identity to his friends so badly. However, he couldn't do that unless it was an emergency, or there was no choice but to do that. He took out his device. He switched it on, and it pointed southwest.

"We need to continue going this way," Billy said while pointing in that direction. "Follow me."

Billy resumed walking. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat stayed close to him. Three horned lizards scurried behind them without any of them noticing.

00000

Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat wandered through a denser part of the forest around four minutes later. They came to a halt when five brown rats scurried out in front of them. They resumed their walk. Black flying foxes flew past them on either side. Kat cringed in fear and rushed to Billy's side. She laid a hand on his arm, which caused him to look at her.

"I hope we get out of here soon. I can't stand being in this place any longer," Kat mumbled.

"We should reach the portal very soon," Billy assured and cleared his throat. "The device will start beeping when it detects the portal is getting close."

"That's a relief," Adam said, joining the Blue Ranger's side.

"What I don't want to happen to me is running into another huge snake," Kat said, shuddering in great disgust. "I can see that boa lashing out at me in my mind." She tensed badly. "That memory will remain with me for a very long time."

"I think the rest of us will remember being in this dimension for a long time to come," Rocky admitted.

"Ditto," Adam agreed.

"You sound like Sam Wheat from _Ghost,_ Adam," Kat pointed out and raised her eyebrows.

"I do, don't I?" Adam asked, giving a shrug. "It was his way of saying 'I love you' to Molly Jensen. She was bothered by it at first, but she said the same to him when he told her he loved her at the end."

"That's right," Aisha commented in amazement. "I can't help but wonder if Rita created a dimension where the spirits of people she killed there are doomed to walk for eternity."

"It is very possible she has created such a dimension," Billy admitted matter-of-factly. "I don't want to ever find out, though."

"Me neither," Rocky responded and gulped in some fear.

"You can count me in on that," Adam added.

"Don't forget us," Kat and Aisha said as they pointed their fingers at themselves. "We don't want to find out either."

The group observed a crow flying overhead. It landed on an overhanging branch. It watched everyone pass underneath it. The girls peered over their shoulders at it for a second before turning back to Billy.

"Do you think Rita's goons are coming after us?" Aisha wondered.

"They might be, but I will protect you if they ambush us," Billy assured in a gentle voice. "I promise you that."

Kat smiled. "Thanks."

Aisha clasped her hands together. "We appreciate that."

The entire group reached the river and looked across it. Billy glanced both ways before eyeing his friends.

"Be careful, everyone. There are crocodiles in this river. The Rangers and I got attacked by one when we first got here," Billy warned and turned off his device.

"Oh, my," Kat muttered in uncertainty. "Were you scared?"

"We were a little, but we managed to drive it away by using our Blade Blasters to throw an energy sphere at it," Billy commented and slipped it into his belt.

"Wow!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Since your teammates aren't with us, you won't be able to do what you did earlier," Rocky pointed out seriously.

"Unfortunately," Billy agreed, sighing heavily.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try to defend us against another crocodile," Adam murmured and licked his lips.

"I will do my best," Billy assured hopefully. "Come on."

The group proceeded to cross the river. Unbeknownst to Kat, a Nile crocodile surfaced behind her. It opened its jaws in anticipation of a meal. Rocky looked over his shoulder and spotted it.

"Kat, behind you!" Rocky called alarmingly.

Kat looked behind her and saw the crocodile rushing at her and opening its jaws wider. She leapt to the side, as it nearly bit her. It turned around and growled at the sight of her stand up. It went toward her again, only for Billy to leap on its back.

"You're not getting her, you nasty creature!" Billy snarled.

The crocodile thrashed about in trying to get the Blue Ranger off, but it was unable to. He grabbed its jaws and clamped them shut. It upped its thrashing, throwing him off. It swam at him, opening its jaws wide. He jumped over it, which made it miss. It halted itself, letting out a frustrated growl. It shook its head before snapping its jaws.

The crocodile shifted its attention toward Aisha and rushed for her. She grabbed a stick she saw sticking out of the water. She held it vertically as it snapped its jaws at her. It grabbed it in which kept them open. Growling angrily, it closed them and snapped the stick in half. She jumped on its head and ran across its back.

The crocodile spun around to swim for Aisha once more. It stopped when it felt something grab its tail. It looked behind over its shoulder, seeing Rocky and Adam holding it. It jerked its tail out of their grasp, pulling them forward. It snapped its jaws while swimming for them. They grabbed stones and threw them at it, hitting it in the head. It stopped in its tracks, hissing loudly. It spotted Billy in the corner of its eye and decided to go for him.

"Here we go again," Billy muttered. "Shit."

Billy ran aside as the crocodile attempted to bite him. He drew his Blade Blaster. He turned it to gun mode. He fired three shots, hitting it in the side. It roared in much pain before hissing in anger. It looked toward Kat and let out a soft growl. It dove for her, only for her to run aside. It came to a stop, shaking its head.

The crocodile looked toward Kat and Aisha. It swam toward them with its jaws wide open. They ran aside as it snapped its jaws, nearly biting them. It headed for Rocky and Adam. It rushed at them, opening its jaws very wide. They jumped off to the side, causing it to miss. It spotted Billy and swam toward him. It kept its jaws open.

Billy shot at the crocodile three times. All three shots went through its mouth and into its stomach. They ripped three holes through it and tore up the rest of its internal organs. The crocodile came to a halt and went limp. Its breathing slowed down until it ceased completely. He returned his Blade Blaster to sword mode and sheathed it. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat came to his side. All five of them breathed heavily.

"Remind me to watch for crocodiles if we go to the pool," Kat said.

"I will, Kat," Aisha replied.

Billy waved his hand toward himself. "Come on. We need to go."

The group resumed crossing the river. It climbed up the rocks and got to the edge very quickly. Billy took out his device. He turned it back on. The red arrow pointed southwest once more.

"We need to keep going this way," Billy said while pointing his finger in that direction. He and his friends started walking. "The device may not be beeping, but we aren't far from the portal."

"All right!" Aisha yelled, her voice filled with much relief. "My parents will be amazed to learn I was rescued from Rita's clutches by the Power Rangers."

"So will our parents," Rocky said as he gestured toward himself, Adam, and Kat. "None of us ever saw ourselves getting captured by Rita's goons."

Adam rubbed his nose. "She threatened to throw us into the Dimension of No Return if you and your teammates didn't surrender yourselves to her."

"We were determined not to surrender to her," Billy said in a low but firm voice. "We knew she wouldn't keep her part of the bargain. We worked hard to locate you, so we could rescue you. The thing was the dimension was out of reach for teleportation. That's why we used my Portalcom to open a doorway to this place. In fact, we didn't even open it on Earth. We opened it on a savanna planet called Lenora."

Aisha raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

"We will be on Lenora once we get out of here," Kat said and bit her lip.

"That's right," Billy answered honestly. "It is a beautiful planet. It has many of the same animals as Earth does."

"You sound like you've been there before," Adam commented and suppressed a yawn.

Billy nodded. "We have, but that is a story for another time. We need to keep going."

Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat picked up their pace somewhat. They didn't see three crows fly behind them.


	75. Getting Away, Infuriated, and Next Move

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy-five of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has Ranger action. Things get ugly here. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 75: Getting Away/Infuriated/Next Move

Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat saw the edge of the forest coming into view six minutes later. His device was beeping loudly. They picked up their pace, not seeing three crows walk past them. They got out of the forest and came to a stop when they saw the portal in the distance. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat laughed happily while putting their hands over their mouths. Billy turned off his device and placed it in his belt.

"We're almost home free!" Aisha shouted, tears shining in her eyes.

"We'd better go for it now!" Kat said.

Before anyone could move, loud rustling came out of nowhere. Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat became very fearful. All a sudden, Dragontor grabbed Billy and wrapped his arms around him. Eight Putties ambushed Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat.

"You five thought you could get away from us, didn't you? Well, you were wrong!" Dragontor shouted.

Billy snarled. "We'll show you how wrong you are, Flame Breath!"

Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat broke free of their enemies. Billy unsheathed his Blade Blaster and swung it at Dragontor's head. Dragontor knocked it away with his hand and gave him two lefts and a right. He headbutted him very hard. Billy jammed the hilt of his weapon into his neck before delivering a kick to his side. Dragontor shoved him away with his foot. He shot his arm spikes at him. Billy blocked every shot with his weapon.

"Getting a little rusty, aren't you?" Billy taunted.

"Never!" Dragontor snarled with ferocity. "Now, have some of this!"

Dragontor tossed a fireball at Billy, who deflected it with a swing of his Blade Blaster. Billy charged at him with his weapon held high. He brought it downward, as he got closer to him. Dragontor halted him by backhanding him across the face. He fired an energy wave from his finger. Billy was hit directly in the chest. Dragontor walked up to him and charged him full of lightning, which made him cry out in pain.

"That cry is sweet music to my ears!" Dragontor cackled. He ceased his assault on Billy and resumed his fight with him.

The first Putty made a grab for Aisha, only to be struck in the face by her fist. She spun around and placed her hands on its head, twisting it hard. It pulled itself out of her grasp. It aimed a chop for her neck, but it ended up being greeted with an elbow to the face. It fell down with a loud groan. Its arms and legs spread out eagle style.

Aisha backflipped out of the way as the second Putty leapt at her. She performed a spinning heel kick to its face after it got up. She chopped it in the neck and clasped her fists together. She swung them upward, nailing it in the chin. It stumbled backward, but it managed to stay on its feet. It tried to ram its fist into her face, but she greeted it with a foot to the area between the eyes. It fell on its side.

The third Putty wrapped its arms around Kat. She swung her leg upward, hitting it in the groin to force it to let go. She took its arms and jumped backward over its head, throwing it into the air after landing behind it. It flew upward and smashed its head on a tree branch. It fell toward the ground, landing on its back.

The fourth Putty attempted to punch Kat, only for her to go under it. She turned around and shoved it into a tree. It hit it headfirst, falling flat on its back. It recovered and charged at her. She punched it in the face, stopping it in its tracks. She grabbed its ankles, pulling its feet out from underneath it. She jammed her elbow into its chest in which that immobilized it.

The fifth Putty swung its arm at Adam, missing when he jumped back. He used his foot to shove it away. He grabbed its ankles and pulled its feet out from underneath it. The sixth Putty jumped on him. It kicked him in the stomach multiple times. He managed to get away from it. He grabbed a stick and hit in the back. He swung it at its feet, sweeping it out from underneath it.

Rocky blocked a punch from the seventh Putty with his arm. He punched it twice in the face. He ducked as the eighth Putty leapt at him. He rose to his full height as it recovered. Both Putties rushed at him. They threw punches at him. He caught their fists in his hands. He smacked them together and flipped them over on their backs. Dragontor sneaked up behind him, but Billy rammed himself into him, sending him barreling into a Putty as it charged. Both of his enemies fell into a heap on the ground. Adam, Aisha, and Kat joined the group.

"We'd better get out of here now!" Billy yelled.

Aisha nodded rapidly. "Good idea!"

The group raced for the portal. All of a sudden, Goldar and Scorpina jumped out from behind a bush and grabbed Kat and Aisha, causing them to scream. Billy, Rocky, and Adam looked over their shoulders and raced for them. Unfortunately, Dragontor got Billy while eight Putties pounced on Rocky and Adam. Everyone struggled to get free, but it was to no avail.

"Not so tough without your friends, are you?" Goldar sneered.

"You will never win this, you bastards!" Billy yelled defiantly.

"Spare me the lines, Blue Ranger," Goldar said and glared his nostrils. "I'll tell you what. I'll let you observe us throwing your friends into the Dimension of No Return."

Dragontor growled. "What a sight that will be!"

Scorpina giggled. "Time to go to the moon!"

All of a sudden, four lasers hit the ground in front of the villains. They exploded, causing Goldar, Scorpina, Dragontor, and the Putties to lose their grip on their quarry. Everyone saw Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kim standing in front of a tree. The Rangers had their Blade Blasters drawn.

"You goons are the only ones going to the moon!" Jason yelled as he, his girlfriend, and friends switched their Blade Blasters to sword mode. They sheathed them.

"You may have managed to ambush us before we got to the river and got ahead of us, but that didn't stop us from catching up to you!" Trini blurted out fiercely.

"You'll wish you never messed with our friends!" Kim shouted with much determination.

"Oh, we are so scared!" Goldar taunted. "Let's get them!"

Goldar, Scorpina, Dragontor, and the Putties raced for the Rangers, as did they for them. Jason performed a front flip and uppercutted a Putty in the neck. He punched it in the stomach before sweeping its feet out from underneath it with a swing of his arm. Another grabbed him from the side. It turned him around and held him steady as a Putty delivered punches to his stomach. He shoved it away with his foot and slammed his fists into its companion's legs.

Jason jabbed his thumbs into the Putty's eyes after turning around. It rubbed at them frantically. He leapt over its head. He bounced off a tree and dropkicked it in the back. It was sent barreling into its charging companion. They both ended up in a heap on the ground. They groaned while holding their heads. He laughed victoriously, but Scorpina grabbed him, silencing him.

"You must always pay attention, Red Ranger. Otherwise, you don't know who will grab you!" Scorpina hissed.

Jason grunted. "You should be aware of this!"

Jason swung his leg upward to hit his opponent in the groin to make her let go. She hissed and tried to punch him. He held up his arm to block it. He repeated his action with his other one when she attempted to hit him again. He aimed his fist for her face, striking her between the eyes. She screamed ferociously and made a swing for his head with her sword. He moved aside, seeing her run into a tree.

Jason did three uppercuts to the scorpion-woman's neck after she turned around. He got hold of her arm to kick her in the side. He gritted his teeth as he twisted it around while going under it. He let go of her. He rolled over her back before sweeping her off her feet with a swing of his arm. He saw four Putties coming his way and ran to fight them.

Goldar fired a red energy beam from his finger at Trini, who jumped upward to avoid it. She headed for him in which she kicked him down. She landed gracefully as he rose to his feet. She swung her clasped fists upward to hit him in the chin. She did multiple punches to the face. He headbutted her roughly. He slammed his fist into the side of her head, sending her stumbling off to the side. She recovered in time to knock him down with an elbow to the face when he tried to punch her.

"Too slow for the saber-toothed tiger, Goldar!" Trini called and laughed.

Goldar smirked. "Oh, really?"

Two Putties ambushed Trini from the side and threw her against a large boulder. They wrapped their hands around her throat, choking her. She shoved them away with her feet. She went toward them, but Goldar stopped her with a red energy beam. He performed a rough backhand to her face after walking up to her. She caught his fist in her hand when he attempted to throw a punch. She let go of him. He rolled over his back and knocked him off his feet by swinging her arm at them.

The Putties jumped on Trini once more. They rammed their fists into her back. Zack pulled them off her, spinning them around. He did punches to their chests before giving them uppercuts to their chins. They aimed their arms for his head, but they missed when he dove for the ground. He rose to his feet and jumped to kick them in the stomachs, which forced them back. She came to his side.

"How about we get rid of these claybrains?" Trini suggested.

"You got it!" Zack said with a laugh.

Trini took five steps back. She charged and jumped off Zack's back as he got on his knees. She kicked the Putties and sent them flying into two charging companions. She landed as the group fell into a heap on the ground. He joined her and gave her a high-five.

"Great teamwork," Trini said happily.

"You bet," Zack answered and chuckled. He and Trini saw three Putties running at them and decided to head for them.

Kim tossed one Putty into a tree. She performed a front flip to avoid another's attempt to leap at her. She was met with fists to her face by two more. The Putties threw her to the ground. They walked to her, garbling eagerly. They beat on her with their fists. She got free of their grasp. She stood up and smacked their heads together. She did a spinning heel kick to their faces. One Putty fell down, and its companion landed on top of it.

Two more Putties jumped on Kim. They alternated between kicking and punching her. She pushed them away and grabbed their arms. She kicked one Putty in the stomach. She repeated her action with the other. She pulled them forward and threw them backward. They smashed their heads on a tree. They ended up on their stomachs. She panted heavily while shaking her head. She was hit by one of Dragontor's arm spikes. He approached her and pointed his finger at her head.

"I hope you have a nice nap, my pretty!" Dragontor yelled. "Oh, yes!"

Dragontor felt something hit him in the neck. He saw a stick lying next to his feet. He spotted Kat and Aisha holding another as if it were a spear.

"Get away from her, you creep!" Aisha shouted.

"You were lucky with that shot!" Dragontor yelled in sarcasm. "You can't beat me with a stick!"

Kat snarled. "Why don't you have it?"

Kat and Aisha tossed the stick at Dragontor, but a fireball from his nose destroyed it. He shot his eye beams at them, missing when they made a run for it. He jumped through the air and landed in front of them as they raced for the portal. Smiling evilly, he took their throats and lowered them. He tossed him into the air. They hit the ground next to a bush. He walked toward them. He shot a wrist spike at Kim after seeing her head for them.

Dragontor approached the girls once more. Jason flipped through the air and kicked him away from them. He landed in front of him and did bear strikes to his face. Dragontor held up his arm to block a punch from him. Jason performed a roundhouse kick on him. Unfortunately, Dragontor didn't move one inch. He charged his hand with lightning. He threw it at him, getting a hit on him. Jason sank to his knees. Kat and Aisha rolled aside as four Putties made a grab for them. They got up and started fighting them. Dragontor laughed at what he saw.

"Look at those girls fighting the Putties," Dragontor sneered and turned to Jason. "Now, it's time to deal with you!"

Dragontor let out a small hiss. Jason ran aside as his enemy aimed to punch him in the head. He leapt into the air and struck him with a kick to the face. He swung his arm at his head after landing. Dragontor raised his to block it. He tossed two punches at his face, striking him both times there. Jason jumped aside, as his enemy made another aim for him.

Jason rolled to his feet and attempted another punch at Dragontor's head. Dragontor caught his fist in his hand. He grabbed his throat with the other. He lowered him and tossed him as hard as he could. Jason flew through the air, landing on his right knee. He screamed in much pain while grabbing it. He found himself on his side. Kim and Trini ran to him.

"My knee! It hurts really bad!" Jason cried.

"We've got to get him out of here!" Kim said, looking at Trini.

Trini waved her hand toward herself. "Help me get him up!"

Dragontor raced for his enemies. "Oh, no, you don't!"

Dragontor was stopped in his tracks when Adam raced for him and kicked him in the side. He didn't move much and swung his arm at him. Adam dove for the ground and did multiple palm strikes to his chin after getting up. Kim and Trini helped Jason up very carefully. They put his arms over their shoulders and went toward the portal. Three Putties jumped in front of them, but Billy shot them with his Blade Blaster. Kim and Trini got Jason through the portal.

Adam alternated between fists while punching Dragontor in the stomach. Dragontor shoved him off to the side. He gave him a hard backhand to the cheek. He grabbed his arm, throwing him into the air. Adam collided with the ground next to a small boulder. He got on his knees, only for the dragon to use his foot to shove him on his side. Dragontor was about to punch him when a laser struck him in the side. He spotted Billy holding his Blade Blaster.

"Don't even think about it!" Billy called and switched his weapon to sword mode. He sheathed it.

"You wretched Ranger!" Dragontor roared ferociously. "I will finish you!"

Dragontor threw lightning at Billy, who leapt upward to avoid it. Billy headed for him, striking him in the head with a dropkick. He landed on his feet with a soft touch. He made a swing at Dragontor's head with his arm, but it was knocked away by him. Dragontor slammed the back of his fist against his enemy's face. Billy growled in determination. He threw his clasped hands upward, striking the dragon in the chin. Dragontor didn't move much and hissed in anger.

Billy chopped Dragontor in the neck. He tried for the same spot, but his enemy stopped it with his arm. Dragontor blocked punches being thrown by him. He backhanded him across the face. He revved up his hand with lightning and tossed it at him. Billy was hit and collapsed on his knees. Dragontor walked toward him to shove him on his side with his foot. He forced him to stand up and threw a fireball at him. Billy was hit in the chest and sent flying backward. He struggled to make it to his feet after colliding with the ground.

"Have another fireball, my friend!" Dragontor roared. "You will love this one!"

Dragontor formed another fireball in his hand and tossed it at his opponent. All of a sudden, Zack ran in and pushed Billy out of the way. He was hit by the fireball and flew through the air. He landed on his left arm. A sickening crunch could be heard, and he cried out very painfully. Billy gasped in horror. He raced to Zack's side. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat came up to him. They knelt beside him.

"Oh, my arm!" Zack whimpered.

"We need to get him out of here fast," Aisha said fearfully.

"Come on," Rocky said. "We'll help you up."

Billy, Rocky, and Aisha assisted Zack in getting to his feet. Zack winced in much agony as Billy put his right arm over his shoulder. The group went toward the portal. Goldar grabbed Kat and Aisha from the side. They screamed, getting the others' attention. Billy looked at Rocky.

"Take him!" Billy said, giving Zack to Rocky. He saw him place his friend's uninjured arm over his shoulder. "I have to help them!"

Billy raced at Goldar and shoved him away from Kat and Aisha. Goldar made a swing at his head with his sword. Billy ducked, barely avoiding it. He returned to his full height and shoved him into a tree. He rammed him against it. He rushed toward his friends, panting very hard.

"Come on!" Billy yelled in seriousness. "We've got to go!"

The group went toward the portal. Billy heard yelling and peered over his shoulder after coming to a stop. He saw Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor racing for them. He grabbed his Blade Blaster. He turned it to gun mode and shot at the ground in front of his enemies. The laser exploded, throwing the villains to the ground.

Rocky, Zack, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Billy slipped through the portal. Dragontor managed to make it to his feet. So did Goldar and Scorpina with theirs. They and the dragon ran toward the portal. They leapt for it, only for it to close up completely. They crashed into the ground. They looked up and yelled in frustration.

"No! Our enemies got away from us again!" Goldar yelled and glared at Scorpina and Dragontor. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Hey, you are just as responsible for this failure, bucko!" Dragontor yelled, getting up along with Scorpina.

"That's right!" Scorpina agreed.

"Silence, you two!" Goldar yelled and approached them along with the Putties. "We should've been able to handle those superheroes without any problems! We are aggressive warriors, not harmless rats!"

"Maybe so, but—" Dragontor started.

"Enough! We better go home!" Scorpina said seriously. "We need to face Empress Rita."

"All right. She won't be pleased at all," Goldar said in uncertainty.

The villains teleported to the Lunar Palace. The clouds darkened, followed by lightning flashing from them.

00000

Billy and Adam stared at the Portalcom while standing next to it in the savanna on Lenora. They looked toward the others. Kim and Trini still had Jason's arms over their shoulders. So did Rocky with Zack's uninjured arm. Everyone managed to catch his or her breath. Billy and Adam shook their heads rapidly before clearing their throats.

"Thank God we were able to get out of that dimension," Billy said in great relief.

"I don't want to be in a place like that for a long time to come," Adam mumbled in fear.

"It was too creepy for my tastes," Kat said and shuddered badly.

"Not to mention it was filled with ugly snakes and rats," Aisha said, appearing disgusted.

"No arguing with that," Kim agreed.

"Something tells me Rita will be really pissed off that her minions lost her prizes," Trini suggested and gulped quietly.

"None of us want to know," Billy commented seriously.

Kim and Trini brought Jason over to a large boulder and helped him sit on the ground against it. So did Rocky with Zack to a medium-sized one. Rocky stepped back four paces as Billy came to Zack's side. Jason and Zack groaned in much agony. Adam, Aisha, and Kat got a little closer. Rocky went over to the trio.

"Damn it. My knee hurts so badly," Jason groaned and winced in much pain.

"So does my arm," Zack added and groaned agonizingly. He gritted his teeth tightly. "Shit."

"Let me look at your knee, Jason," Kim said and touched the Red Ranger's shoulder.

"Zack, I need to examine your arm," Billy added and laid his hand on the Black Ranger's leg.

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat gasped in much surprise. The Rangers looked at them, becoming very nervous.

"Did I just hear you call him Jason?" Aisha wondered, staring at Kim.

"Why did you call him Zack?" Kat asked, looking toward Billy.

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Zack glanced at each other with much uncertainty. They knew they shouldn't reveal their identities to anyone. At the same time, they knew there were times when they didn't have a choice. They could see that this was one of them. They decided it wasn't worth keeping from their friends any longer.

Billy reached up and unlatched his helmet. He took it off while taking a deep breath. Kim followed his lead with hers. Trini did the same right after her. She helped Jason remove his helmet. So did Billy with Zack's. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat felt their jaws drop to the ground. Their eyes became as wide as saucers. In fact, they looked like they would pop out as if they were slinkies.

"I don't believe it!" Aisha exclaimed.

"You guys are Power Rangers?" Kat asked in amazement.

"Yes, we are, Kat," Billy answered and stood up to approach the quartet. Kim joined his side. "We're sorry we kept it from you."

Kim expressed regret along with her teammates. "We were bound by an oath to never reveal our identities to anyone unless it was an emergency. If Rita threatened someone we cared about unless we revealed who we were to the world, we'd do it to help them."

"Of all people, I never expected any of you to be Power Rangers," Kat said as she looked at each of the Rangers. She focused her attention on Billy. "This is especially true for you, Billy."

Rocky let out a sharp exhale. "This is so incredible."

"I don't look like the type of person to be a Power Ranger, Kat, but Zordon saw that I could handle the Power," Billy pointed out matter-of-factly.

"He is our mentor. Alpha 5 is his assistant and longtime friend," Kim commented and sighed to herself. "Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and I have been fighting Rita's forces for four months."

Trini pressed her lips together. "It hasn't been easy fighting vicious monsters, but we wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat looked at each other. They knew this was going to take some getting used to. They wondered if other people had figured out that Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kim were Power Rangers. At least they could take comfort in the fact that they happened to be friends with them.

"We will never tell anyone about you five being Power Rangers," Aisha said truthfully.

"You can count on us," Rocky commented with pride.

Adam licked his lips. "It won't be easy, but we are determined to keep quiet."

Kat felt her heart beat a little faster. "Uh-huh. This feels so unreal. We are actually talking to the Power Rangers."

"It does, but it will come to you naturally in no time," Kim responded in a gentle voice.

Billy brought his communicator up to his face. Jason emitted a painful groan. Trini touched his arm and rubbed it very gently.

"Zordon, do you read?" Billy asked.

 _"I read you, Billy. What's going on?"_ Zordon replied.

"We were able to escape Rita's dimension with Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat. Unfortunately, Jason and Zack were badly hurt. We ended up having to reveal our identities to our friends when they heard Kim and I call them by name. We're sorry, but we didn't have a choice," Billy said guiltily.

 _"You have no need to worry, Billy. All of you know that certain situations may force you to reveal your identities to others. This happened to be one of them,"_ Zordon boomed in comfort.

"Thanks, Zordon. We'll be ready to teleport any second," Billy said and cleared his throat. "Teleport the Portalcom back to my lab."

 _"I will. Alpha and I will see you in a few minutes,"_ Zordon said.

"Okay. Billy out," Billy commented and lowered his communicator. He eyed the Portalcom being teleported away. He swallowed hard. "Whoo!"

Billy glanced at his friends, who clasped their hands together. He reached into his belt and pulled out four communicators. He presented them to Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat.

"Here you go, guys. You'll need these to teleport to the Command Center," Billy said and handed the communicators to the quartet. He pulled back his glove to reveal his. He tapped the right button. "Pressing this button teleports you anywhere you need to go. The other allows you to communicate with us. I always keep spares on my belt just in case."

"Thanks, Billy," Aisha said as she, Kat, Rocky, and Adam put their communicators on. "We will take good care of these things."

"Oh, yeah," Kat agreed.

"Come on," Billy said and waved his hand toward himself. "We need to get to the Command Center."

Billy went over to Zack and took great care in helping him up. Kim went to Jason. She assisted Trini in getting him to his feet. The entire group teleported to the Command Center.

00000

Rita paced back and forth on the Lunar Palace's balcony. Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor stood close to the stairs. Squatt and Baboo were beside the trio. She looked toward Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor. She screamed in incredible anger. She went over to the railing. Squatt and Baboo cowered while covering their faces with their hands. She spun around, a fierce growl escaping her mouth. She came to the edge of the first stair.

"I can't believe you three lost Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat!" Rita screeched and curled her hand into a fist. "I just want to tear everything apart right now!"

Rita pointed her wand at the doorway. She shot lightning from it, hitting the top part's middle. A black mark was left there. Dragontor stepped forward, appearing very guilty.

"We're very sorry we lost our prisoners, my empress!" Dragontor apologized in seriousness.

"We should've tried harder to recapture them!" Goldar said, joining his comrade's side along with Scorpina.

Scorpina formed a pleading look on her face and swallowed hard. "Forgive us for our failure."

Rita created a fireball in her hand. "You shall be forgiven after a little taste of this fireball!"

Rita threw the fireball at the ground in front of the trio. Dragontor, Goldar, and Scorpina were knocked off their feet by the explosion. They struggled to stand up as Rita came down the stairs and approached them with a ferocious look on her face.

"Let that be a reminder for you never to fail me again! Is that clear?" Rita snarled.

"Loud and clear, Empress!" Dragontor shouted as he and his comrades got to their feet.

"Thank you," Rita said and gritted her teeth.

"Heh, heh, heh! You three got toasted really good!" Baboo said.

"You sure did!" Squatt agreed. "You went Kaboom!"

"Shut your damn mouths, you idiots! This doesn't concern you!" Scorpina hissed, looking toward the dimwits.

"You deserved to be knocked off your feet by that fireball!" Baboo responded truthfully. "Perhaps you three should be suspended from action for a time like Tommy was."

"Yeah!" Squatt added and pointed his finger at her.

"Someone should suspend you two from the ceiling, so the rest of us can play piñata!" Scorpina growled, pointing her sword at the duo. She came to the front of them. "You are so—"

"Cut it out, you three!" Rita demanded, walking in between the trio. "You're not helping the situation by fighting!"

"I would do what she says!" Goldar suggested bluntly. "We've got to get along as best we can!"

Squatt, Baboo, and Scorpina sighed heavily. They knew Goldar was right about what he said. Their fighting would just get worse if they kept at it. They could even get physical with each other. Of course, she would win out due to her fighting experience. They held up their hands in surrender. Rita smiled at them, raising her eyebrows.

"That's better," Rita said and sighed in relief. She became very proud. "Despite the failure, there is one bright spot in all this. Jason and Zack have been badly injured and will be out of action for a long while!"

"That is great, Empress! The Rangers are down by two members!" Scorpina shrieked joyfully.

"They're weakened. It will be more difficult for them to fight us!" Goldar yelled while raising his sword high.

"It'll take them some time to find replacements. That is if they can find any at all!" Scorpina cackled.

"I can't wait until the next time we attack them!" Dragontor yelled.

"You three need to wait a while," Rita said, looking at Dragontor, Goldar, and Scorpina. "You fought hard for most of the day and need to rest."

"Anything you say, Empress," Dragontor said.

"We'll see you later," Goldar growled.

"Before you go, Goldar, I want to let you know that you, Dragontor, and Tommy will still attack Downtown Angel Grove. When that will happen remains to be seen," Rita announced seriously. "Of course, you will soften the remaining Rangers by attacking another area with a gang of Putties."

"It's good to know part of the previous plan is still intact," Goldar commented happily.

"Oh, yeah," Dragontor agreed eagerly.

"Now, go get some rest," Rita said and emitted a soft snort. "I have nothing more to say to you. I will contact Tommy and let him know what is going on."

The trio chatted with each other as they left the throne room. Squatt and Baboo walked up to their empress. They scratched their heads.

"I never thought I'd see the day that any of the Rangers would be injured to the point they'd be out of action," Baboo said in much happiness.

"Yeah! It'll make defeating them much easier!" Rita squealed delightfully.

"Don't forget that the other Rangers can still use the unpiloted Dinozords to fight Dragontor, Goldar, and the Dragonzord," Squatt pointed out.

"Of course not," Rita snapped. "You think I am an idiot?"

"You do act like one sometimes, Empress Frida," Squatt responded and laughed heartily.

Rita hissed angrily. "That's Rita, you fucking idiot! I can't believe you messed my name up!

"I didn't mean to! It just happened!" Squatt cried in fear.

Baboo slapped him in the back of his head. "You better not do it again, Squatt!"

"Be quiet!" Rita commanded and clenched her teeth. "I need to see what Tommy is doing."

Rita walked up the balcony stairs and approached the Repulsascope. She looked through it, seeing Tommy doing a kata in his room. She smiled.

"He is doing karate moves in his room. His parents still aren't home," Rita announced.

"That is good," Baboo said, coming to her side along with Squatt.

"You should contact him right now!" Squatt blurted out.

"I will!" Rita yelled in annoyance. "Keep your armor on!"

Rita leaned her wand against the Repulsascope. She touched her temples and closed her eyes. She put in deep concentration.

00000

Tommy finished his kata in his room at the Oliver residence. He approached his nightstand, where a glass of water was. He picked it up and took a long sip. He licked his lips before laying it down. He ran his hands through his hair three times. He looked toward the window to see two northern mockingbirds fly past it. He listened to their chirps.

He looked at his watch. He knew his parents would be home in a little while. He hoped they enjoyed their day at the zoo. He had enjoyed his being home alone, except for helping Scorpina capture Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat. He hoped Rita didn't hurt them and that the Rangers were able to get them out of her dimension. Just then, he felt something in his head. He touched his temple. He started to concentrate deeply.

 _"Tommy, you are to come to the palace immediately,"_ Rita commanded.

Tommy exhaled. He had a feeling something had happened. He wasn't about to make Rita angry by pressing her for information. He thought it was best to let her explain what was going on. He looked out the window. He was glad the coast was clear. He closed his eyes and put in deep concentration. Kako and the spell rose to the surface. Both went through his mind, taking control. Kako's evil laugh echoed through it.

Tommy opened his eyes, green flashing in them twice. He teleported to the Lunar Palace. He appeared in the middle of the throne room. Rita turned around, as did Squatt and Baboo. They went down the stairs. They approached him. She smiled at him as he curled his hands into fists. Squatt and Baboo gibbered softly.

"Welcome back, Tommy," Rita greeted warmly.

"It is good to see you again, my empress," Tommy responded with a soft snort. "What is going on?"

"I have bad news. The Power Rangers managed to find my dimension. They busted Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat out of their cell and helped them escape," Rita said regretfully. "Goldar, Scorpina, Dragontor, and the Putties fought our enemies hard, but they couldn't keep them from escaping."

"Oh, that is unfortunate," Tommy whispered and frowned somewhat. He was glad the Rangers were able to help his friends get away from Rita. He hoped none of them was hurt. "I hope you punished the trio good."

"I did with an exploding fireball," Rita answered and sighed. "There is a bright spot. Jason and Zack were badly hurt during the battle."

"That is good news," Tommy said, smiling lightly. He couldn't believe Jason and Zack were hurt during the battle. He hoped Zordon would be able to find replacements for them quickly. "I think it will take Zordon a while to find replacements for them."

"You got that right, Tommy!" Squatt said, laughing in delight.

"The Rangers should be easy to defeat since they are now down by two members!" Baboo added excitedly.

"I want to let you know that you, Goldar, and Dragontor will still attack Downtown Angel Grove. You will soften the remaining Rangers up in a fight before then," Rita explained.

"I can't wait to do that," Tommy said with much eagerness. "How about we attack the town square tomorrow afternoon? It will be filled with people, especially after they get out of church. I am planning to head to the Youth Center to spend time there."

"That is a great idea, my friend!" Rita commented with much happiness. "After that, I will make Dragontor and Goldar grow with my wand. You will summon the Dragonzord. The three of you will attack the downtown area. I can't wait to see that!"

Rita cackled evilly as she curled her hand into a fist. Tommy, Squatt, and Baboo joined in on it. They became quiet ten seconds later.

"Where are Dragontor, Goldar, and Scorpina?" Tommy wondered.

"They are resting right now," Rita answered honestly.

Tommy shrugged. "That's too bad. I was hoping we could tell them where the attack will happen right now."

Rita chuckled. "I will tell them once they wake up."

"In the meantime, do you want to play Go Fish with Baboo and me?" Squatt wondered curiously.

"That would be nice. I can only play one or two games, though. My parents will be home soon," Tommy said in some regret.

Baboo patted his friend's shoulder. "That's okay. We can still have fun playing it. I bet I will beat you and Squatt in the first game."

"No way!" Tommy yelled with a shake of his head. "I will beat you and Squatt!"

"I believe I will win," Squatt commented and laughed.

Rita watched the trio walk off. She went up the stairs and approached the balcony. She grabbed the railing.

"You Power Rangers will be finished once and for all. I will rule the Earth and knock down anyone who doesn't bow to me!" Rita hissed maliciously. She tightened her grip on the railing as she stared at Earth.


	76. What a Tender Moment

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy-six of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has lots of Billy/Kat. It is possible there will be a smutty Rocky/Aisha scene coming in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 76: What a Tender Moment

Billy sat on the Command Center's front stairs in the midevening. He had his knees drawn to his chest and his arms on top of them. He felt the light wind touch his skin. He closed his eyes for a second before glancing at the sky. He observed the clouds moving through it. One of the clouds seemed to break into two. They combined with two more to form a half oval.

Billy looked down with a heavy sigh. He, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kim, and Trini took Jason and Zack to Angel Grove Memorial Hospital not long after the dimension battle. Lacey Blackwell and Arnie Merkson were assigned to treat both boys. They determined the former had badly sprained his knee and would be on crutches for four weeks while the latter broke her arm in two places and would have it in a cast and sling for five weeks.

Billy created a cover by saying Jason's injury was caused by him playing football while Zack's occurred when he took a bad step in Angel Grove Park. His and his friends' parents accepted the story. Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat returned to the Command Center after their parents went to sleep. They wanted to spend some time there before they turned in for the night.

Billy placed his hands on the ground and took his knees away from his chest. He leaned back a little bit, looking up at the sky once more. He focused his attention on a large cloud. The cloud seemed to form the shape of a banana. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He saw himself flying up to the cloud and finding it was a real banana in which he removed the peel and started to eat it. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps. He peered over his shoulder to see Kat coming toward him.

"Kat, what brings you out here?" Billy wondered.

"I felt I needed some fresh air," Kat answered, stopping next to her friend and sitting down. "I didn't expect to find you out here."

"I was just enjoying the scenery," Billy said and glanced at the surrounding desert.

"I've heard this desert is really big," Kat said.

"It is really big," Billy commented and laid his hands in his lap. "Sometimes, there are sandstorms."

"Have you ever been caught in a sandstorm?" Kat wondered, curiosity filling her eyes.

He snorted. "No, but I've been here during sandstorms. They're frustrating for Alpha because he can't use the Viewing Globe to monitor the desert. The blowing sand obscures everything." He made a funny noise.

"I can imagine his gears getting clogged with sand if he went outside during a sandstorm," Kat commented a little nervously.

"He'd never do that. His programming wouldn't allow it," Billy responded while shaking his head.

She rubbed her nose. "I see."

Billy gave a shrug. He and Kat watched three clouds combine to form a large one. The cloud appeared to have jagged edges all around it.

"Have you ever been in the desert at night?" she wondered.

"Oh, yes. I took a walk through the desert with Zack at night four weeks ago. It was chilly compared to daytime. We had to wear jackets," he answered.

"People say it should be warm at night in the desert since it's hot during the day," Kat said and chuckled lightly.

"When the sun goes down, desert air cools rapidly due to lack of clouds. The clouds keep heat closer to the ground. Desert air can fluctuate sixty to eighty degrees," Billy explained.

"I know all about that because I've been in the Australian Outback a few times," Kat admitted. "It gets hotter there than any other desert in the world does."

"My dad told me to pack extra bottles of water if I ever wanted to go for a walk in the desert during the day. You don't want to get lost here without water," Billy said seriously.

"So true," Kat agreed. "Have you ever seen it rain in this desert?"

"Mm-hmm. Trini and I saw a huge downpour from the safety of the covered entrance two months ago. It was as if someone had unzipped the clouds and released the rain," Billy commented with a small laugh.

"I would've loved to have seen that. Storms fascinate me so much. I used to watch them from the window of my room when I was a little girl," Kat murmured sweetly.

"A bit of good came out of the storm. Flowers bloomed in various spots, including the area around the Command Center. They were very beautiful," Billy said in happiness.

"I would've loved to have seen that. I adore flowers," Kat responded and smiled widely.

"So do Kim and Trini. They like to plant flowers in their backyards," Billy pointed out.

"Cool," Kat said and wiggled her eyebrows. "I just might ask my parents if I can plant flowers in my backyard. When the weather is appropriate, that is."

He reached out to touch her cheek. He made her giggle by tapping it three times with his finger. They leaned back to feel the wind in their hair. They inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. They brought their bodies forward. They observed a horned lizard walking up the stairs. It stopped on the second one. It looked the duo in the eye. It walked down them while flicking its tongue. They looked at each other.

"It's not every day you see a horned lizard," Billy said with a chuckle.

"Or a kangaroo," Kat responded. "My family and I have seen two dozen kangaroos hop past our jeep during some of our vacations in the savanna in South Australia."

Billy raised his eyebrows. "I heard that kangaroos are the most common animals in Australia."

"The locals are permitted to hunt them for food in areas where they are most numerous," Kat responded.

"It's got to be quite tricky with all the hopping they do," Billy commented.

Kat showed confidence. "The hunters have their ways."

"Just don't let a kangaroo land on me," Billy said, standing up. He jumped into the air. He sat back down. "Do you hear me?"

"Don't worry. I won't," Kat assured and smirked. "Then again, I could let one lick you in the face."

"You wouldn't dare," Billy retorted in mock annoyance.

She laughed in an evil-sounding voice. "Believe me. I would."

Billy stuck his tongue out at Kat, who mimicked him with hers. They pulled them back into their mouths.

"What kind of kangaroos have you seen, Kat?" Billy asked with much curiosity.

"I've seen mostly red and gray kangaroos. I've caught sight of several wallabies too. They're such cute marsupials," Kat said in much sweetness.

"I agree," Billy responded, a light chuckle escaping his mouth. "I just want to hug them when I see their little faces."

"Their little faces make me want to hug them too. However, we can't because they're wild animals," Kat pointed out in a serious voice.

"That's true," Billy said and let out a long exhale. "When wild animals are fed by humans, they lose their fear of them. That can be very dangerous, especially if they are predators."

Kat inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She clasped her hands together before glancing at Billy.

"I watched a video of a guy who got really close to a buffalo to take a picture of it once. The buffalo became agitated. It charged at him and threw him into the air. He landed very hard on his back. That broke his pelvis," Kat said and emitted a loud wince.

"I saw that too. It is astounding he was crazy enough to do that," Billy said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Many people think animals are cuddly. They try to pet them in their natural habitats like the caregivers do at zoos and wildlife parks. They show surprise when the animals attack them," Kat muttered, shuddering badly.

"You'll never see me do that. I respect animals enough to give them their space," Billy announced with pride.

"I do too," Kat said, sitting tall and proud. "Let's not forget some animals don't have any fear of humans because they've rarely seen them. They are able to get really close to them."

"That's cool, but we still need to have respect for them," Billy commented truthfully.

"Oh, yes," Kat agreed.

The duo looked toward the sky. They observed four clouds combining into a large one. The cloud appeared to have curvy edges. They shifted their attention back to each other.

"I really like Zordon and Alpha. They were so kind to Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and me. They were also very welcoming," Kat whispered in relief.

"They're that way with everyone they meet, Kat," Billy answered, a smile crossing his face. "When they look at you, it's like they can see into your soul. They can tell what you've been through and if you're good or evil."

"It will take a while to get used to all this," Kat admitted. "Not once did I imagine I'd learn the identities of the Power Rangers. Moreover, I never expected you to be one of them." She felt her body tremble.

"No one expects their friends to be leading secret lives of any kind," Billy murmured and scooted closer to her.

"Who knows how long you will be a Ranger?" Kat asked.

"It hasn't been easy going to school and keeping an eye out for danger," Billy said in seriousness. "The scariest thing about Rita Repulsa is she often attacks without warning. We don't realize she is up to something until it's too late."

"Like when Rita sent the Green Ranger and Scorpina to capture Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and me to barter for our release with your surrender," Kat mumbled and swallowed hard.

"Exactly," Billy said grimly. "She hardly ever keeps her side of the bargain. That's why we worked as fast as we could to find her dimension.

"Do you think she will target us again?" Kat asked, feeling uncertain.

"She might. You must keep an eye out for danger at all times. You never know where it will come from. You shouldn't hesitate to use your communicator to call for help," Billy said.

She looked down at her communicator. She traced her finger over it, coming to the buttons. She stared at them for twenty seconds before glancing at him. She laid her hand in her lap.

"This thing is like a little watch, except you can't open it," Kat whispered in great awe.

"No one has ever questioned the beeping sounds they hear from them. They assume they're just loud watch alarms," Billy said and gave a shrug.

"That's a relief," Kat said with a sharp exhale. "You think anyone would try to steal my communicator thinking it's a fancy watch?"

He shook his head rapidly. "Nah. They'll think it looks too weird to be a fancy watch."

She emitted a small giggle. "Good."

Billy took Kat's hand into his. He ran his fingers over the top of it so gently that it seemed he wasn't even touching it.

"I've known you for just two weeks, Kat, but I feel like I've known you for my entire life," Billy said truthfully.

"I feel the same way. I didn't think that'd happen," Kat responded.

"I'll protect you with my life if I have to," Billy declared in a fierce voice.

"I appreciate that, Billy," Kat whispered gratefully. "Thank you."

Billy pulled Kat into a hug. He sighed in content at her arms going around his waist. They breathed in each other's scents. They pulled apart and looked deep into each other's eyes. Their hearts started beating a little faster. Their faces drew closer until their lips met in a kiss. It became passionate quickly. They pulled back, surprise showing in their eyes. They let go of each other.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah," she responded. "Wow."

He reached down to take her hand into his once more. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that.

"I was wondering, Kat. Would you like to go to the movies with me sometime?" Billy wondered hopefully.

"I would love to, Billy," Kat answered very sweetly.

He laughed in delight. "That's great. Would next Saturday be good?"

She showed much eagerness. "That would be perfect."

"Just don't hog all the popcorn," Billy teased and winked at her.

"I will hog the popcorn if I want to!" Kat retorted in much playfulness. "If you really piss me off, I will dump a whole tub on your head!"

"Bring it on. I dare you," Billy threatened and growled menacingly.

Kat shook her head. "Nah. I like you just the way you are. Besides, smelling butter just might tempt me into licking it off you."

Billy smirked. "I definitely dare you to do that too. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh."

Billy ruffled Kat's hair. He pointed his finger in her face and moved it in all directions. She mimicked his movements with her head. She pretended to get dizzy. She leaned off to the side. She straightened her posture. He gestured toward the building.

"What do you say we go inside?" Billy suggested.

"Sure," Kat replied and clapped twice.

"Then let's get in there on the double!" Billy shouted in a drill sergeant's voice. "Come on! Come on!"

"Okay," Kat said and pumped a fist. "Let's go."

Billy and Kat rose to their feet with light grunts. They held hands as they walked inside. They swung them back and forth.


	77. Making Conservation and Asking a Favor

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy-seven of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has some Rocky/Aisha. Ranger action is coming very soon. This fic is inching closer to the end. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 77: Making Conservation/Asking a Favor

Rocky opened the refrigerator in the kitchen and reached inside to pull out a coke and the grape-filled bowl forty-five minutes later. He placed them on the counter next to it before closing it. He picked up his coke, opening it. He took a long sip and smacked his lips. He ran his tongue over his teeth before moving his head from side to side to stretch his neck.

Rocky picked up the bowl to carry it over to the second table. He sat down and laid it and his coke in front of him. He picked two grapes and popped them into his mouth. He chewed them up quickly, swallowing them with a loud gulp. Just then, Aisha walked into the kitchen. He saw her, smiling at her. She stopped next to the table.

"Hi, Aisha. What are you doing here?" Rocky wondered.

"I was looking for you. I ran into Kim, and she told me you were in here. I wasn't sure where the kitchen was, so she showed me the way," Aisha explained.

"Oh," Rocky said and laid his hands on the table. "Would you like some grapes?"

"Sure," Aisha answered very eagerly. "There is nothing better than grapes for an evening snack, except for yogurt."

"Oh, yeah," Rocky agreed. "What are you waiting for? Come on, and dig in."

Aisha sat beside Rocky on his right as he pushed the bowl toward her. She got three grapes and put them in her mouth. She chewed them up and swallowed. She smacked her lips in approval.

"Those are good grapes," Aisha said.

"No kidding. Just before we started preparing to move to Angel Grove, Adam and I had a grape-eating contest. We wanted to see who could eat the most grapes in two minutes. I beat him by three," Rocky commented with a big smile.

She chuckled. "You've always had a big appetite."

"Zack's appetite is just as big as mine. We both have such high metabolism that we can eat a lot of food without gaining a pound," Rocky said proudly.

"All right. I dare you to eat that wall over there," Aisha said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the wall.

He snickered. "If you put whip cream and cherries on it first."

Aisha smacked Rocky on the shoulder. She got a smack to hers in return and gave him a mock glare. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you do that again, you'll get a meeting from this," she warned, presenting a fist to her boyfriend's face.

"Hey, you started it," he retorted smugly.

"You didn't have to retaliate," Aisha retorted and smirked widely.

"Then you should tie my hands behind my back to keep me from retaliating," Rocky said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Aisha shook her head. "Nah. I like looking at your hands."

Rocky huffed. "What a chicken."

He started clucking as if he were a chicken and flapping his arms. He got up and walked back and forth while pretending to peck at the floor. She giggled and propped her head up with her elbow.

"You make a great chicken, Rocko," Aisha commented in sweetness.

"It's even better when you're among real chickens," Rocky said and returned to his girlfriend. He seated himself with a loud grunt. "If only we could be real chickens."

"We'll need to find a lamp and ask the genie to grant us a wish to make us chickens," Aisha pointed out honestly.

"I get to make the wish," Rocky commented smugly.

"Yeah, right," Aisha retorted playfully. "Speaking of chickens, how about we play with the chickens at your grandparents' ranch the next time we, Adam, and our parents visit it?"

"I'd love to," Zack responded excitedly and seated himself. "How about we do that when Christmas Break rolls around?"

"That'd be nice," Aisha answered. "It will be a lot of fun. I don't think our parents will have a problem going to Moore at all."

Rocky smiled and leaned forward to kiss Aisha's forehead. He rubbed it in before patting the spot with great gentleness. He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. He looked toward her.

"You tired from today?" Rocky asked.

"Very," Aisha said and cleared her throat. "I didn't expect to be attacked by monsters and held captive in a dimension."

"Neither did Adam, Kat, and I. We did well in standing our ground," Rocky murmured and bit his lip.

"We did what we had to do to avoid getting captured and escaping the dimension. Just standing there wouldn't have helped any matters," Aisha admitted.

"It's never easy to stand your ground. It takes courage. We have a lot of it, especially you," Rocky whispered in a loving voice.

"Thanks," Aisha said, giving him a wink. "By the way, you did well in taking care of Zack when Billy gave him to you."

"Why, thank you," Rocky commented with great pride. "It was a little hard balancing him, but I managed."

Rocky leaned forward and slid his hand over Aisha's. He rubbed it very lightly before taking it into his and giving it a gentle squeeze. She tilted her head, furrowing her brow.

"It's so hard to believe that our friends are Power Rangers," Aisha whispered and bit her lip. "They don't look the type to be superheroes, especially Billy."

"They wanted to tell us so badly," Rocky muttered with a frown. "It killed them they couldn't unless it was an emergency situation."

"It's understandable," Aisha said in sympathy. "Sometimes, we have to keep secrets because we want to protect the ones we care about. They made sure we didn't know their secret, so the monsters wouldn't try to use us to get to them."

"At least we know now," Rocky murmured in relief.

"I'm proud of them for protecting Earth from evil," Aisha said, happiness radiating from her face.

"I am too," Rocky responded and smiled warmly. "It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it."

Aisha caressed Rocky's cheek with the back of her hand. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on it, rubbing it in. She pulled back and took a grape to eat it. He picked up his coke to take a long sip.

"There's the matter of Jason and Zack being out of action," he mumbled sadly.

"What is the team going to do about that?" she wondered.

"I am not sure," Rocky admitted with a heavy sigh. "Not once did I think any Ranger would get injured to the point they'd be out of action for a while. This is a first for them."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they fought when their numbers were lower than expected due to unforeseen circumstances," Aisha said thoughtfully.

"I am sure it's happened many times. If a monster was very powerful, it'd be nearly impossible to beat without the whole team," Rocky mumbled, looking fearful.

She raised her eyebrows. "Exactly."

"The first rule of combat is never to underestimate your opponent. You never know what it's capable of," Rocky said.

"Kat and I knew Dragontor was dangerous, but we had to do something to protect Kim from him. He was about to hurt her," Aisha whispered, her body shaking some.

He exhaled. "Your efforts kept him from harming her. That was very brave of you two."

Aisha wiped a tear from her eye before licking her lips. She laid her hand on the table. She started tapping her fingers on it. She observed Rocky drinking more of his coke.

"I hope the Rangers can figure out our situation regarding Jason and Zack soon," Aisha commented.

"So do I," Rocky agreed. "I'll tell you this, Aisha. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Rita doesn't hurt you."

"I will do the same for you," Aisha responded very lovingly. "Thanks for always being there for me."

Rocky smiled. "Thanks for always being there for me. I love you."

Aisha sniffled. "I love you too."

Rocky and Aisha kissed tenderly. Approaching footfalls forced them to break apart. They turned to see Trini coming their way. She stopped close to the table.

"Trini, what brings you to the kitchen?" Aisha wondered.

"Zordon sent me to get Rocky, Aisha," Trini answered as she motioned toward the boy. "He wants to talk to you."

Rocky expressed confusion. "What for?"

Trini shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me. He wants to tell you in person."

"Well, let's go see what he wants. I will put the grapes and coke up first," Rocky said, getting up. He grabbed the grape bowl and his coke. He approached the refrigerator and opened it. He placed them inside, closing it. He returned to Aisha as she stood up. They and Trini walked out of the kitchen. They made a right turn and headed down the hallway.

00000

Rocky, Aisha, and Trini walked into the main room four minutes later. They approached Zordon. Jason, Zack, Kim, Billy, Kat, Adam, and Alpha stood close to them. Jason had his right knee wrapped in an ace bandage and leaned on crutches. Zack had his left arm in a sling. Zordon kept his attention on everyone. Rocky took Aisha's hand into his. He gave it a light squeeze. Adam came to the former's side.

 _"Hello, Rocky, Aisha,"_ Zordon greeted.

"Hi, Zordon. What did you want to talk to me about?" Rocky asked curiously.

 _"I want to ask you something very important. It also involves Adam,"_ Zordon answered.

"What do you mean?" Rocky wondered, eyeing Adam.

 _"As you both know, the team is down by two members due to Jason and Zack's injuries. They will be out of action for several weeks,"_ Zordon explained swiftly.

"We know, Zordon. We fear that Rita could take the opportunity to attack Earth," Adam mumbled, letting out a quiet gulp.

 _"There is a way you two can help fight that,"_ Zordon answered.

"What is that?" Adam asked.

 _"Rocky, Adam, would you be willing to temporarily take Jason and Zack's places as the Red and Black Rangers?"_ Zordon asked in a low yet firm voice.

Rocky and Adam gasped in much shock. Aisha appeared as if she were about to fall over. Trini, Kim, and Billy swallowed hard. Kat felt her eyes go wide with surprise. Rocky and Adam looked toward Jason and Zack, who smiled at them. They turned back to Zordon.

"You're serious, Zordon?" Rocky wondered.

 _"Yes, I am. It was Jason and Zack's idea,"_ Zordon replied gently.

Jason approached Rocky and Adam along with Zack. "We figured you two would be the best candidates for this."

Zack smiled. "You two have proven to be very brave fighters. You took on Rita's goons without any powers whatsoever."

"You are also more than willing to protect innocent people from harm as you showed during the attack on the school," Jason added.

"You helped keep frightened students and teachers calm in the church while the attack was going on," Zack commented very warmly. "All of those traits make you worthy of being Power Rangers."

Rocky and Adam choked back sobs. Tears came to their eyes. They squeezed them shut to prevent them from falling. They opened them, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly.

"This is so unreal. I didn't think this would ever happen," Rocky whispered, his breathing turning to shudders.

"Me neither, Rocky. It's like a dream come true," Adam said with much happiness.

"I know, but this was the quickest way we could get the team back to full strength," Jason said calmly.

"We need the team at full strength. Rita isn't stopping in her quest to conquer Earth anytime soon," Zack said seriously.

"She will be determined to avenge the loss of her prisoners," Jason added and winced loudly.

"She hates it when she suffers humiliating defeats," Zack commented grimly. "Zordon has told us stories of her torturing her warriors for failing to complete very important tasks."

"It is more than likely she gave Dragontor, Goldar, and Scorpina a taste of their own medicine for failing to recapture you," Jason suggested.

"I don't want to know what that could be," Rocky replied, cringing badly.

"Me neither," Adam agreed and looked toward Zordon along with Rocky. "Zordon, do you think the Green Ranger will be part of the next attack Rita carries out?"

 _"It is very possible, Adam,"_ Zordon boomed. _"He hasn't been part of any major attacks since Jason escaped the Dark Dimension."_

"What about the possibility she could capture one of the Rangers and turn him or her evil?" Rocky wondered. "We don't want to risk any Ranger powers falling into evil hands."

 _"That is a risk we have to take, Rocky,"_ Zordon said and blinked twice. _"Having her own Power Ranger has made Rita more dangerous than ever. I fear the fight will only get worse from here on out."_

"Being a Power Ranger isn't about having powers. It is about doing the right thing," Trini added.

"That is true, Trini. Taking Jason and Zack's places would be the right thing to do," Rocky responded. "Rita may be powerful, but she won't win as long as the team sticks together."

"Just like we did when we were at our lowest points," Zack said very warmly.

"Oh, yeah," Trini said with a nod.

Rocky and Adam turned to Zordon. They licked their lips and took slow yet even breaths. Zordon watched them closely.

"Adam and I will do it, Zordon," Rocky announced.

"We'll take Jason and Zack's places as the Red and Black Rangers," Adam added with determination.

 _"You have chosen wisely, my friends,"_ Zordon boomed with pride. _"I know you have never handled the Power before, but I am confident you will adjust well to it."_

Adam smiled. "Thank you, Zordon."

Rocky nodded in agreement. "Yes. Thank you."

Jason and Zack reached behind them and got their Power Coins. They placed them in the hands of Rocky and Adam. Rocky and Adam curled their hands into fists as they felt a great surge of power run through their bodies. They closed their eyes for a minute. They looked at each other after the surge faded.

"That was so incredible!" Rocky shouted in amazement. "I've never felt such power before!"

"You're telling me," Adam responded and blew hard. "It's as if my heart is beating next to that of the Mastodon."

"I can say the same about mine in regards to the Tyrannosaurus," Rocky added.

 _"The Power isn't just connected to you, my friends,"_ Zordon said as the duo looked toward them. _"It is also connected to the prehistoric animals whose zords you will pilot. The strength of the Mastodon and the Tyrannosaurus will be your guide. Trust in it, and it will never fail you."_

"That is exactly what will do, Zordon," Rocky commented with pride. "I'm determined to make you proud as the Red Ranger."

"The same goes for me as the Black Ranger," Adam added.

 _"I know you will,"_ Zordon responded with a nod. _"Welcome to the team."_

Billy made his way to Rocky and Adam, whom swallowed hard. He gave them high-fives while forming a big smile on his face.

"It's great to have you two on the team," Billy said happily.

"Thanks, Billy," Rocky replied and laughed heartily. "I can't wait to fight alongside you."

"Neither can I, Rocky," Adam said warmly. "It is going to be amazing fighting on the battlefield."

"It sure will," Rocky agreed. "If any—"

Just then, Rocky and Adam felt hands on their shoulders. They peered over them to look at Kim and Trini.

"Don't forget Kim and me, Adam," Trini warned sternly.

"You and Rocky will be fighting alongside us too," Kim added while crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, girls," Rocky assured in a gentle but firm voice as he and Adam turned around.

"We won't forget you," Adam said, giving the girls a wink.

"Good for you," Billy said in proudness and joined Kim's side. "If you need help, just ask any of us. We will be more than happy to give it to you."

Rocky and Adam high-fived Billy and ruffled his hair. Jason and Zack couldn't help but laugh. Aisha came to Kat's side. She laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn to her.

"It's so wonderful to see them happy to have new teammates," Aisha said, sighing contently.

"Oh, yes. Rocky and Adam will be a valuable asset to the team," Kat said and cupped her chin in her hand.

Aisha became serious. "They're going to need all the help they can get. Rita will only get bolder in his attacks."

Kat placed her hand on her side. "No denying that."

Kat and Aisha returned their attention to the group. Alpha made his way toward Rocky and Adam. He raised his arms somewhat.

"It's great to have you two on the team," Alpha said cheerfully. "I look forward to helping you whenever you need it."

"We're looking forward to that, Alpha," Adam commented with a laugh.

 _"Rocky, Adam, I want to let you, Aisha, and Kat know that you are always welcome to stay here overnight if you feel you need to get away from your homes. There are plenty of rooms here,"_ Zordon said as Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat.

"We appreciate your generosity, Zordon," Adam responded gratefully. "Thank you very much."

 _"You're welcome,"_ Zordon said with a nod.

"Come over here, my friends," Alpha said, waving his hand toward himself. "I want to show you what these consoles do."

Alpha headed over to the console on the Viewing Globe's right. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat gathered around him. He proceeded to explain what it did. Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Zack came together. They watched the group closely.


	78. Getting There

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy-eight of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. I can't believe I've gotten eight hundred reviews. I want to give Tasha Hill a shoutout for being the eight hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, SpecialK92, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, Wolfgirl2013, chellewasson, and RKF22 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has lots of Rocky/Aisha. The fic has just seven chapters to go before it reaches its end. I will start the sequel in the future. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 78: Getting There

Rocky stood on the front steps an hour later. He stared at the moon and the stars surrounding it. He watched two thin clouds go over the top and bottom of it. A red-tailed hawk flew past it, its screeches echoing in the air. Its silhouette seemed to meld against it. It headed behind the horizon. He heard footsteps and looked over his shoulder to see Aisha coming his way.

"Hey, Rocko," she greeted.

"Hi, Sha. What brings you out here?" he asked very curiously as she came to his side.

"I went to your room to see you, but you weren't there. I ran into Kim on my way out. She told me I could find you out here," Aisha explained.

"Oh, I see," Rocky responded with his eyebrows raised. "It's good you joined me. I was getting kind of lonely out here."

"Being alone and loneliness are two different things. The former is because you choose to be that way. The latter is because you don't have anyone to turn to in a time of need," Aisha pointed out.

"I can see why some people have no one to turn to," Rocky said softly. "They don't trust anyone." He frowned. "I understand some people don't want to trust anyone because they fear being let down, but trust has to come from somewhere. Otherwise, how can we get help?"

"Exactly," Aisha said with a nod. "It's funny when loners complain about being lonely, yet they won't make the effort to befriend others."

"One of the worst things in the world is hearing people complain about their health not being good, yet they will do nothing to fix it," Rocky grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"That's insane," Aisha grumbled, shaking her head in disbelief. "It makes me want to smack those people silly."

"You're not the only one," Rocky pointed out and rubbed his nose. "How about we put our feet up their asses as well?"

"I am more than willing to do that," Aisha said eagerly. "Maybe we can ask our friends to help us."

Rocky gave a shrug. He and Aisha looked back toward the moon. They could see another thin cloud moving over the middle of it.

"The moon is so beautiful, isn't it?" Rocky wondered.

"It sure is," Aisha agreed and laughed to herself. "There are so many questions on how the moon got up there."

"Oh, yeah. The theories of the moon's formation are very interesting, especially the giant impact scenario," Rocky commented.

"I say the giant impact scenario is the most probable theory," Aisha said truthfully.

"Me too," Rocky agreed. "Anyway, my favorite thing about the moon is seeing a lunar eclipse."

She squeaked in much joy. "It is mine as well. The moon looks so beautiful when it turns red."

He chucked to himself. "Imagine if someone really dumped red paint all over the moon. That would be so wild."

She stepped closer to him. She smiled at his putting his arm around her shoulder. He tickled her nose, which made her giggle. They returned their attention to the moon and stars.

"I remember when I thought the moon was made of cheese. I adored pretending going there and eating its surface," Aisha murmured.

"I do too," Rocky replied, a laugh coming out of his mouth. "Everyone knows that meteorites formed the moon's craters."

"It would be nice to know how many times meteorites have struck the moon," Aisha whispered while rubbing her chin.

"It would," Rocky commented and frowned. "Unfortunately, I don't think we'll ever know."

Aisha shrugged. She sighed contently when Rocky rubbed her arm very lightly. They observed a red-tailed hawk flying past the moon. He allowed a soft sniffle to come out of his mouth. She heard it and became concerned.

"You okay, Rocky?" Aisha wondered.

"I'm fine, Aisha," Jason answered truthfully. "I just can't believe I'm the Red Ranger. I never saw that happening."

"Me neither," Aisha said in much happiness. "You definitely deserve it. I see no better replacement for Jason than you."

"Thanks," Rocky said, feeling proud. "It will be a joy having those powers and using them to help people. Fighting against Rita's goons without them was tough. Now, it will be a lot easier."

"The best part is you will get to pilot the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord!" Aisha exclaimed in excitement.

"I'm looking forward to that. Jason said the coolest thing about the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord is that it has several weapons, including its jaws. It can even create seismic blasts with its roars," Rocky said and smiled widely.

"I'd love to see that!" Aisha yelled gleefully.

"It's more than likely you will," Rocky commented with a wink. "Oh, yeah."

She giggled and pinched his cheek. She jumped when he squeezed her side. She smacked him on the chest before pointing her finger in his face.

"If you do that again, you'll be eating sand for a week," Aisha threatened playfully.

"Bring it on. I love sand," Rocky said and laughed.

She smirked. "You bet I will."

Aisha ruffled Rocky's hair, laughing when he mimicked her with hers. She planted a light kiss on his cheek. They spotted a coyote standing on a large boulder in the distance. They listened to it howl.

"It's amazing the Power Rangers have been fighting the forces of evil since June," Aisha murmured and looked at her boyfriend, who turned to her. "None of them got hurt badly until now. Two managed to find replacements very quickly.

"Jason told me Zack called Zordon a floating head when they first met him. I would've been laughing if I heard that," Rocky admitted.

"Zack seems to have a habit of opening his mouth and putting his foot in," Aisha commented as she shook her head.

"You have to have a big mouth to put in a big foot," Rocky said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you do," Aisha agreed. "There is no doubt Zack has a big mouth."

"My mouth is just as big as his is," Rocky admitted.

Aisha smiled. "It's a good thing both of you have big mouths. How could you eat if you didn't?"

Rocky shrugged. "I don't know, but at least our high metabolisms will keep us from getting fat."

"How about I pinch your nose, so you can hold your mouth open for me to feed you?" Aisha teased and elbowed him in the arm.

"You can do that on one condition," Rocky replied and furrowed his brow.

"What's that?" Aisha wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to let me do the same to you. I want to feed you as well," Rocky said, winking at her.

She squeaked. "It's a deal."

Rocky and Aisha heard more howls coming from the coyote. They looked toward it before clearing their throats. They saw it step off the boulder and run off toward the horizon.

"Accepting the responsibility of being a Power Ranger is the best thing I ever did. It will give me a chance to help people," Rocky said eagerly while rubbing his hands together. "Of course, I was already doing that during Rita's attack on the school." He chuckled a little embarrassingly.

"It wasn't easy fighting evil monsters without powers. Now that you have them, it will be easier for you," Aisha replied in warmness.

"Mm-hmm," Rocky commented with a nod. "I know there will be times where it seems things are hopeless, but we will pull through."

"Our friends have been through so many low points that they've lost count," Aisha murmured.

"Trini said she had to conquer her fear of heights when Billy was trapped on a ledge with a Putty. I find it ironic she couldn't stand heights when she leapt into her zord's cockpit constantly," Rocky said in much awe.

"She never had to climb into her zord," Aisha pointed out.

"That's true," Rocky agreed. "Trini had to climb the rocks in order to get to Billy. That wasn't easy for her to do, especially when she could've fallen and hurt herself really bad." His body trembled a little bit. "Even if you don't have a fear of heights, you can still be nervous climbing a rock wall."

"Yeah. Of course, you can't think only about that. You have to think about reaching the top of the rocks while keeping in mind the risk associated with it," Aisha explained.

"Yeah," Rocky said while nodding slowly. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the Red Power Coin. He stared at the emblem of the Tyrannosaurus. "It's incredible how this little coin holds so much power."

"No shit," Aisha said and snorted. "Who knows when you will morph into the Red Ranger for the first time?"

"I have a feeling it won't be very long," Rocky admitted in uncertainty. He returned the coin to his pocket. "Zordon told us Rita has a habit of trying to avenge huge failures."

"Like her failure to recapture us," Aisha responded.

"Exactly," Rocky commented and sighed heavily. "The story of the Power Coins was incredible. Who would've thought all six coins would be hidden in different areas of the universe?"

"Who would've thought that the Dragon Dagger could be used by anyone? If the Green Ranger weren't available, then Rita could choose someone else to use it," Aisha added.

"She did use the Dragonzord to wreak havoc on the west coast of North America," Rocky murmured and shuddered. "The image of animals and humans being killed by that zord chills me to the bone."

"Thank God that Zordon and his army defeated it before it could trash the entire world. Unfortunately, the Green Ranger awakened it not long after he first came on the scene," Aisha muttered with a frown.

"What I find really interesting is he went after the abandoned warehouse district and a forest with the Dragonzord," Rocky said thoughtfully.

"You could say he chose those places at random. Villains do get bored and will launch attacks to alleviate it," Aisha suggested.

"It is very possible," Rocky said, giving a shrug. "Who knows?"

She slipped her arm around his. She laid her head on his shoulder and let out a very contented sigh.

"It's a good thing we moved to Angel Grove when we did. It allowed us to befriend the Power Rangers," he said warmly.

"You got that right," she agreed. "We didn't even know our new friends were Rangers until this afternoon." She inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. "I don't blame them for being uncertain about revealing their identities to us. Still, they did the right thing. They trusted us enough to let us know who they really were."

"Some people would have no problem using the Power for personal gain if Zordon entrusted them with it. Could you imagine seeing us Power Rangers delaying a monster attack just have some pictures taken?" Rocky wondered in a bit of disgust.

"Not with you and the others. However, we know a few people who would gladly do that," Aisha commented, cringing badly. "Veronica is one of them."

"Oh, yeah. She thinks the whole world should fall at her feet," Rocky grumbled, hints of anger showing in his voice. "If she were a Power Ranger, she would relish in the attention she would get if she revealed her identity to the world." He made a retching sound.

"It is absolutely disgusting," Aisha said bitterly. "I could see Zordon stripping her of her powers if she used them for personal gain."

"Me too," Rocky agreed. "If the Power rejects you, then it sees you as not being worthy of it. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"If Veronica knew you guys were Power Rangers, she'd be whining and complaining about how she didn't get to do any fun stuff. You think being a superhero is just fun and games?" Aisha asked in disbelief. "It's not. It is a lot of hard work."

"It wasn't easy for Jason and Zack before they got hurt," Rocky murmured truthfully.

"It won't easy for you and Adam either," Aisha responded in a low but firm voice.

"Adam and I are prepared to work hard to make Zordon proud as the Black and Red Rangers," Rocky said in determination. "We will never break the rules of being Power Rangers."

"I admire your determination to follow them, especially the third rule," Aisha whispered proudly.

"If we find ourselves in an emergency situation, then we will reveal our identities to the world," Rocky commented. "I hope that doesn't happen."

"Me neither," Aisha said and took her head off his shoulder. She planted a kiss to his cheek. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"One thing is clear," Rocky growled with much ferocity. "Rita will regret she ever messed with the Power Rangers."

"Yeah!" Aisha hissed with a sharp nod. "She will be so shocked to see that Zordon replaced Jason and Zack with you and Adam."

"I can't wait to see the shocked looks on her and her minions' faces when they see Adam and me as the Black and Red Rangers," Rocky said very eagerly. He and his girlfriend looked at each other. "They will wish they never hurt Jason and Zack."

Rocky and Aisha shared three tender kisses. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They breathed in each other's scents.

"What do you say we go get something to drink?" he suggested.

"Okay," she answered and let go of him. They went inside while putting their arms around each other.


	79. Early Morning Sneak Up

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy-nine of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It has sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Stay tuned for chapter eighty.

XXXXX

Chapter 79: Early Morning Sneak Up

The early morning moon beamed its light on the Oliver residence. A large cloud went over it until it was completely covered. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind. Some branches looked like they were about to break off. A northern mockingbird sitting on a branch near the top of a tree in the front yard was hit in the back by another one. It chirped annoyingly and spread its wings. It took off into the sky and flew around back.

The mockingbird spotted the windowsill to Tommy's room. It flew in, landing softly. It flapped its wings, airing them out. It looked inside to see Tommy laying on his back in his bed in his room. He was staring up at the ceiling. He had his hands behind his head. He moved his head from side to side. This stretched his neck.

Tommy turned on his side and looked at the clock. It changed from one-fourteen to one-fifteen. He sighed heavily. He wished he could go to sleep. Unfortunately, he couldn't because he would dream of him and Kim making love every time that he fell asleep. He wanted to teleport to her house and have his way with her. In fact, he had desired to do that for a while now. Of course, he didn't want Josh or Kerri to find him gone and get suspicious. He didn't want Caroline to catch him with her daughter either.

He huffed while throwing the covers off him. He decided it wasn't worth trying to fall asleep anymore. He wanted to see her right now. He saw it as the perfect opportunity because Rita and her minions were likely asleep. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He put on his tan house shoes. He stood up with a loud grunt. He approached the window to look out it. He was relieved to see the coast was clear. Then again, no one would be able to see him teleport unless they were in his backyard.

He returned to the bed before closing his eyes. He put in deep concentration as he took deep breaths. He teleported to his girlfriend's room. He ended up in front of the window. He opened his eyes, finding she was sleeping on her back. He approached the bed carefully. He realized she was sleeping in the nude because her chest was bare. He could see the sheet covered her from that area down.

Tommy tried to hold back a chuckle, but he couldn't help himself. He thought Kim looked so sexy sleeping like that. He wondered if she did it often. His cock grew hard very quickly. His heart pounded in his chest, and he growled lustfully. He needed to have her right now. He took off his house shoes. He did the same to his green sleeveless shirt. He threw it to the floor. He removed his black shorts along with his blue underwear. His erect cock sprung free.

He slipped underneath the sheet and moved over her at a slow yet steady pace. He slipped in between her legs carefully. He leaned toward her neck and started kissing it. He slid his hands up and down her legs so slowly that it seemed he wasn't even moving them. She stirred without waking up. She moaned softly. She moved her head slightly.

Tommy chuckled and nibbled on Kim's neck. He licked at it and sucked on it hard. He moved his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. He rolled the nipples in his hands in which he hardened them. She moaned again. She stirred quite a bit as she felt her heart pound in her chest. She felt him kiss her neck hungrily. He kissed her lips as he moved his hands toward her stomach. He rubbed deep circles into it with his thumbs.

"Don't stop, Tommy," she whispered while opening her eyes. "Please."

"I won't, Kim," he responded huskily as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled into it at her groaning. "You can count on that."

Tommy slid his hand to his girlfriend's entrance to rub it gently. He nuzzled her jaw. He kissed it before licking at it. He traveled to her neck and began nibbling on it. He upped the pressure on her entrance. This caused her to moan in excitement. Their hearts pounded even harder than they did a minute ago. Electricity went up and down their spines before speeding through their bodies.

He kissed her possessively. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, and she groaned softly. He started fondling her wet folds. He did it slowly but surely. She let out an ecstatic moan. He upped his pace, which caused her to become slightly louder. He trailed kisses to her jawline. He nibbled on it. He blew on it before licking at it. She rolled her head back into the pillow. A moan escaped her mouth.

"Damn it," Kim muttered as she breathed heavily. She got louder when he kissed her neck. He proceeded to suck on it. "Shit!"

"That's my girl," Tommy said, huskiness lining his voice. "Tell it to the world."

He bit down on her neck. She winced painfully, but she sighed in relief at the pain vanishing. He stroked her clit with his thumb and growled lowly. She whimpered softly yet excitedly. He smiled and upped his pace. She gasped pleasurably as she grabbed the headboard with both hands. She moved her hips with his motions, her back forming an arch. She whimpered as she came. She was unable to breathe as she was lost in it.

Kim came down from her high, and a sated feeling went through her body. Tommy moved back to lean down. He looked at her entrance. He moved his tongue up and down the flesh three times before giving it a long lick. He slipped his tongue inside her. He fondled her folds slowly at first. However, he got faster. She moaned headily. Fire began to build within their veins.

She tightened her grip on the headboard at her boyfriend's teasing her clit with his tongue. She proceeded to move her hips with his motions. He became faster, his other hand grabbing at the sheet. She upped her pace as she squeezed her eyes shut. He bit her clit very hard. She gasped as she came. Her breathing turned to shudders. She swallowed hard.

She fell from her high, the same sated feeling going through her body. She opened her eyes. He returned to her eye level. He pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. She tasted her sweetness on his lips. She plunged her tongue into his mouth as she wanted more of it. Their tongues dueled for control. They hugged each other. They were unable to let go.

Tommy kissed down to his girlfriend's chest to bury his face in the valley between her breasts. He gave it a hard suck. He ran his tongue over it. She sighed pleasurably as she ran her fingers through his hair. He looked toward the right breast. He teased the nipple with his tongue. He nibbled on it before biting it hard. She moaned ecstatically. He lavished her left breast with the same amount of attention. He kissed its underside. He ran his tongue from there to the other one.

He came to her eye level to kiss her hard. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. A heady moan came from her, making him smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She slid her fingers into his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. He traveled to her jawline to nuzzle it. He traced it with his tongue. He slid his hands up and down her sides.

"Tommy, please—" Kim started.

"Please what, Kim?" Tommy asked and captured her lips in a possessive kiss.

She moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. "Please, make love to me right now."

"I will, but I am not doing it the regular. I am doing it from behind," Tommy answered. He licked at her neck.

"I am fine with that," Kim said and exhaled. She gasped at his biting her. "I want you inside me so badly that I can taste it." She let out a soft whimper.

He growled in a lustful manner. "I want to be inside you just as much. I can taste it too."

Tommy flipped Kim over on her stomach. He positioned himself between her legs. He grabbed her hips. He aligned his cock with her entrance. He entered her. She whimpered while bending her knees slightly. He thrusted in and out of her the second he was sheathed inside her. She grabbed the headboard with both hands, a low yet excited moan leaving her mouth.

He leaned down to kiss her neck. He grabbed at her hair, his thrusts growing rough and fast. She leaned her head to the side. She let go of the headboard. She balled her hands into fists. She them on the pillow. He traced her neck with his tongue before nibbling on it He went to her shoulder. He licked at it. He gave it a hard blow. She whimpered in ecstasy. He brought his face next to her ear.

"No one can break our mating bond," he growled intensely. "You will always be my mate."

"You will always be my mate," she answered and sighed pleasurably. "Don't stop. I mean it."

Tommy clenched his teeth. "I won't. Unh-unh."

Tommy nibbled on his girlfriend's earlobe gently. He increased the pressure. He kissed her neck hungrily. He sat up, pulling her into his lap with an intense growl. She balanced herself on her knees. She grabbed the headboard with both hands. He thrusted upward into her. He chuckled when she moaned excitedly. He fondled her breasts.

He squeezed her breasts gently, which caused her to moan. He rolled the nipples in his hands. He gave them gentle pinches. He pinched them again, this time being harder. She looked at him. They kissed passionately. She touched his head with one hand. This brought him closer to her. She tightened her grip on the headboard with the other. Their tongues fought for dominance. They emitted soft groans.

He slid his hands over every inch of her body. The skin broke out in goosebumps. He put them on her butt to squeeze it hard. She let out a soft yet ecstatic whimper. He thrusted rougher and faster into her. He tightened his grip on her butt. He moved one hand to her clit. He kept the other one there. He proceeded to massage it. She looked ahead before emitting a shudder.

Tommy massaged Kim's clit a little faster. This caused her to groan ecstatically. Her grip on the headboard grew tighter. He thrusted rougher and faster into her. His body became tighter with every passing second. He tightened his grip on her butt. He kissed her shoulder. He nibbled on it before blowing on it hard. He buried his face in her neck. She increased the tightness of her grip on the headboard.

"You feel great, Kim," Tommy groaned. He nibbled on her pulse point. He proceeded to suck on it. She gasped excitedly. "Good girl. Let it out."

"Damn," Kim whispered. She cried out when he thrusted rougher faster into her. "Oh, yes. Yes!"

Tommy made three simultaneous moves from his hips and fingers in which he brought himself and his girlfriend to climax at the same time. They panted hard and fast. She licked her lips. She peered over her shoulder at him. He smiled seductively. She realized he wasn't done with her yet. She felt her body begin to tremble.

He moved her off him and slid back with a fierce growl. He grabbed her to pull her toward him. He turned her around to push on her back. He cradled himself in between her legs. He aligned his cock at her entrance. He kissed her while entering her in a rough and quick manner. He started to thrust in and out of her immediately. He was just as rough and fast as before. She wrapped her arms around him. She sighed pleasurably when he smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She leaned her head to the side to give him better access. She gasped estasitcally at his nibbling on her earlobe. Their grunting and groaning blended.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim cried and swallowed hard. "Yes, yes!"

"That's right, Kim," Tommy said and chuckled softly. "Yes."

Tommy kissed Kim hard, his thrusts growing rougher and faster. He slid his tongue into her mouth and traced every inch of it. She let out a heady moan, causing him to smile into it. He trailed kisses to her pulse point. He proceeded to nibble on it. She kissed his shoulder. She gave it a long lick. He growled in much intensity while grabbing at her hair.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. He grabbed the headboard with both hands. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He leaned down to press a hard kiss to her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He fought with hers for control. He buried his face into her neck to lick at it. He traced it with his tongue. He moved one hand to her head. He grabbed a fistful of hair as he growled softly.

She moaned a final time. Her climax took her in which it triggered her boyfriend's. He bit down on her neck. He came with a muffled moan. Their bodies trembled uncontrollably. They held each other close, not wanting to let go. They panted hard and fast. They managed to catch their breath. Their heartrates returned to normal.

Tommy found he couldn't stay up anymore. He collapsed on top of his girlfriend. He laid his head on her shoulder. She stroked it with one hand and his back with the other. She listened to his soft breathing. It was like music to her ears. She looked toward the ceiling and turned back to him. She let out a long yet contented sigh.

"I never thought you would come into my room in the middle of the night and wake me up to make love to me," she said with a soft snort. "I am glad you did."

"I dreamt about us making love every time that I fell asleep. It kept me from sleeping for very long," he admitted. "I just had to come and have my way with you."

"I don't blame you," Kim commented and let out a long yawn. She touched his shoulder. "I've had dreams about us making love too."

"Great minds think alike," Tommy responded and took his head off her shoulder. He looked her in the eye. "By the way, do you sleep in the nude often?"

"It's normally when my mom isn't here, but tonight was different. I decided to sleep like that," Kim explained.

He chuckled. "I decided that teleporting here would be a lot faster than sneaking out of my house and coming over, so I could climb through your window."

"I am happy you teleported here, but you can't do that all the time. Rita could catch you in the act," Kim pointed out seriously. She gestured toward her window. He looked toward it. "I can leave my window open for you to climb in. If it's not open, then knock on it."

"Sure," Tommy agreed and turned back to her. "I will do the same if you want to come over to my house." He played with her bangs. "What do you say we go over to my house and spend time together Tuesday afternoon?"

"That would be great," Kim said in happiness. "We can just tell the others that we want to study at your house. What they don't know is we will be going at it like rabbits." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"That's not to say we won't study," Tommy answered, giving her a wink. "Just don't hit me in the head with a pillow if I piss you off."

She let out a mock angry growl. "I will if I want to."

The lovebirds kissed and tickled each other's noses. They pressed their foreheads together and inhaled each other's scents.

"I can't wait until we go to your house Monday afternoon. I want to make love with you multiple times," she said with much eagerness.

"Me too," he replied and smirked. "Just don't let us fall off the bed while we are going at it." He winked at her.

"I can't promise that. Then again, I don't mind doing it on the floor," Kim murmured with a giggle.

"Me neither," Tommy agreed and kissed her nose. He flicked it twice. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kim said lovingly. "Come here."

Kim kissed her boyfriend with much passion. She turned their bodies until she was on top of him. She began to move up and down on him while bracing her hands above his shoulders. He groaned when her tongue entered his mouth. He sat up. He grabbed her hips. He moved her on him. He thrusted up into her hard and fast. She moved her hands to his head.

"Never stop loving me, Tommy," Kim pleaded.

Tommy planted kisses on her neck. "I won't, Kim. I won't."

Tommy brought his hands to his girlfriend's breasts to fondle them. She groaned softly. She kissed him hard. She grabbed at his hair so tightly that it seemed she was about ready to rip it out. He slid his hands all over her body. They got lost in more lovemaking.


	80. Living It Down

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 80: Living It Down

Tommy and Kim bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking an hour later. He lay on his back. She was snuggled against him and had her head on his chest. The sheet covered their bodies from the chest down. He stroked her arm as he took slow yet even breaths. He brought his hand to her shoulder. He rubbed it very gently.

"I have no doubt that this is the best lovemaking session we've had so far," he said and chuckled quietly.

"Yep," she replied and traced circles into his chest. "We did it twice in just twenty-five minutes."

"No kidding," Tommy agreed as he increased the pressure on her shoulder somewhat. "We were moving everywhere. We ended up facing the wrong side of the bed during the first round."

"I didn't mind being over there in the least bit," Kim said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I didn't either," Tommy admitted with a quiet sigh. "At least this house's carpeting is as soft as the one at my house."

"It's unfortunate my house doesn't have a fireplace," Kim mumbled with much regret.

Tommy shrugged and yawned a little bit. "I don't care if it doesn't. I'm willing to make love to you on the floor, whether there's a fireplace or not." He gave her a small hug.

"I'm glad you said that. If you hadn't, I would've pinched your nipples," Kim threatened in a playfully.

"Do it. I dare you," Tommy taunted.

Kim giggled softly. "Okay, you asked for it."

She took her head off his chest to push herself into a sitting position. She brought her hands to his nipples. She gave them hard pinches. She growled menacingly while increasing the pressure on them. He laughed as he grabbed her wrists.

"All right. You win. I surrender," Tommy said, a small laugh coming out of his mouth.

"Good," Kim replied and let go of his nipples. "Remember who pinches the hardest in this relationship."

"I believe that'd be me," Tommy said and smirked.

"I don't think so," Kim commented while shaking her head.

He smiled and kissed his girlfriend. He sighed contently as her laying back down and placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Their breathing seemed to mingle together.

"I have to say this is my most favorite way to be with you," Kim whispered, love echoing from her voice.

"It's my most favorite way to be with you too," Tommy responded with a warm sigh. "It will be even better when we can start waking up like this."

"It may not be for a while, but I am all right with that," Kim commented. "I hope you don't get the idea of us having a sexual encounter in a public place."

"Of course not. It would be very embarrassing if someone caught us going at it in a public place," Tommy said in disgust. "Besides, we can't risk our friends and Rita discovering our affair."

She squeaked lightly. "That's true. Thanks for agreeing with me."

He gave her a wink. "You're welcome."

Kim removed her head from Tommy's chest and kissed him on the cheek. She laid it back down while letting out a heavy sigh.

"Once our relationship is out in the open, people will definitely be talking," Kim whispered.

"Our parents will wonder why we kept our relationship secret," Tommy pointed out truthfully.

"We can't exactly say, 'Hey, we had to keep our relationship secret because we were enemies on opposite of the war between Rita and the Power Rangers. I am the Pink Ranger. He is the Green Ranger. Could we have hotdogs for dinner?'" Kim said, chuckling nervously.

"There is no way our parents would believe we are Power Rangers," Tommy murmured.

"I agree," Kim said and emitted a small yawn.

"I will tell you one thing," Tommy said and twirled a strand of hair around his finger. "I don't regret losing my virginity to you at all."

"I don't regret losing mine to you either," Kim replied while sniffling and wiping a tear from her eye. "I'd do it again if I could."

"I would too," Tommy commented and shuddered softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kim responded very lovingly. "Now and forever."

Tommy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend more tightly. He sighed contently at her running her hand over his chest and stomach. He jumped at her hitting his ticklish spot on his ribs.

"You need to stop hitting that spot," Tommy warned sternly.

"If I don't?" Kim commented and smirked.

"You will pay for it dearly," Tommy replied and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kim huffed. "How?"

Tommy growled playfully. "Okay. Here it comes."

Tommy brought his hand to Kim's butt, giving a hard pinch. She gasped and smacked her boyfriend on his chest lightly.

"You're crazy, Tommy," Kim said with mock annoyance.

"You're as crazy as I am, Kim," Tommy retorted and blew a raspberry.

She touched her hair. "I'm not so sure about that."

The couple kissed three times. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They inhaled each other's scents.

"Your eyes look the most beautiful when they're up close," Tommy whispered.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Kim wondered curiously.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is it working?"

"Yes," Kim replied honestly.

"Good," Tommy said and winked at her twice.

She giggled. "Come here."

Kim kissed Tommy with much passion. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. She smiled at a groan coming from him. He slipped his hand into her hair. Their tongues fought each for dominance. They broke apart and breathed hard. They pressed their foreheads together once more.

"I'm glad our parents are such heavy sleepers. I wouldn't want to see the looks on their faces if they caught us like this in the middle of the night," she mumbled fearfully.

"That's true. Of course, it will likely happen in the near future. It may or may not happen in the middle of the night," he pointed out.

"At least they have never strictly forbidden sex outside of marriage," Kim whispered, her voice filled with relief.

"Thank God for that," Tommy commented and emitted a small sigh. "It's okay if some people think sex should be reserved for marriage. I don't like it when they tell us we will go to hell if we don't think like them."

"Talk about making others feel horrible for expressing their sexuality," Kim muttered irritatingly. "Sexuality is a part of human nature. We shouldn't be afraid of it."

"Yeah," Tommy commented.

"Tell it to the world, Tommy," she said. They shared three kisses. They engaged in a passionate one. This caused their heartbeats to quicken. They broke apart to stare into each other's eyes. "One thing is clear. I will never be afraid to express my sexuality."

"I won't either, Kim," he whispered in much huskiness. He clenched his teeth. "No way."

Kim planted kisses along her boyfriend's jaw. She nuzzled it very gently. She buried her face into his neck. She kissed it hungrily. He emitted a soft groan. Their heartbeats began quickening.

"You're going to be the death of me, my love," Tommy muttered in seduction. He growled intensely at her capturing his lips in a possessive kiss. He became louder at her slipping her tongue into his mouth. "Oh, Kim."

"Good boy, Tommy. Let it all out," Kim whispered as she climbed on top of him. She got her legs on either of him. She pulled back and looked at him. "I'm going to make it feel great for you."

Kim kissed Tommy hard. She plunged her tongue into his mouth to trace every inch of it. He groaned so softly that she didn't even hear it. He sat up while grabbing at her hair. He gripped it somewhat tightly. They lost themselves in another lovemaking session.

00000

Tommy and Kim sighed in much content as they bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking eight minutes later. They lay on their sides facing each other. The sheet covered them from the chest down. They pressed their lips together. Their hands moved toward each other until they touched. Their fingers entwined. They breathed slowly yet surely.

"Talk about yet another great lovemaking session," Tommy whispered, his face full of amazement.

"Oh, yeah. I wonder what other places would be nice for making love," Kim said with much curiosity.

"We could make love in the shower, on top of the kitchen table, in a mud puddle—" Tommy started.

"You have such a dirty mind," Kim joked and snickered under her breath.

"What can I say? It's nice to think about mud," Tommy commented in cheerfulness. "In fact, I'd love to have a mud fight with you."

She sat up with a playful growl. The sheet fell from her chest. "I bet I could pelt you with lots of mud."

"I bet I could pelt you with enough mud to cover you from head to toe," Tommy said while pushing himself into a sitting position.

"No way," Kim said while shaking her head rapidly.

He nodded just as fast. "Yes way."

Tommy tweaked his girlfriend's nose. She waved her hand in front of his face before raising it high. She jerked it downward. He slapped her on the cheek. She rushed two fingers forward, only for him to block by holding his hand sideways between his eyes. He pushed hers down.

"That Three Stooges routine will never get old," he said.

"Nope," she said and shook her head. "We will continue doing it."

Tommy and Kim shared three kisses. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They pulled away after thirty seconds.

"I can't wait to eat Pizza Hut pizza at Trini's house on Monday," Tommy said with much eagerness.

"Me neither. Everyone knows Pizza Hut makes the best pizza," Kim replied.

"I hope Rocky and Zack don't eat all of it," Tommy quipped with a chuckle. "They are known to be big eaters." He made a slurping sound. "They could eat all day and never gain a pound."

Kim smiled. "That's right. I remember the grape-eating contest Zack and I had during a get-together at his house last year." She sighed in much content. "We wanted to see who could eat the most grapes in two minutes. He beat me by one. Jason, Trini, and Billy watched the whole thing."

"You two were full of grapes," Tommy commented with a furrowed brow.

"Yep," Kim agreed.

"Okay. I dare you to eat that wall over there," Tommy said as he pointed his finger at the wall.

"I will if you put whip cream and cherries on it first," Kim said cheerfully. He gave her a smack the shoulder. She smacked him in the back of his head in retaliation. He mock-glared her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you do that again, you'll get a meeting from this," Tommy warned and presented a fist to her face.

"Hey, you started it," Kim said with much smugness.

Tommy smirked. "You didn't have to retaliate."

"Then tie my hands behind my back to keep me from retaliating," Kim said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"No. I'd rather look at your hands," Jason said.

She scoffed. "What a chicken."

Kim made clucking sounds. She flapped her arms like wings while pretending to peck at the sheet. He laughed before placing his hands behind his head.

"You make a great chicken, Kim," Tommy said sweetly.

"When you're among real chickens, it is even better," Kim responded as she became still. She placed her hands on the bed.

"Since we are discussing chickens, I should mention they are very curious creatures," Tommy said, his face showing amazement. "Unfortunately, they can be quite aggressive." He gulped in fear.

"It is well known that chickens cannibalize each other. They will even eat their own young," Kim exclaimed.

"Humans won't commit cannibalism. That is unless they have absolutely no choice," Tommy pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Yep," Kim agreed. "Most societies frown upon it."

He ran his fingers through her hair before stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She emitted a soft sigh.

"Mom didn't like sprite when she was pregnant with me. After her pregnancy was confirmed, she and Dad went home. She went to the kitchen and got one. She opened it and found it repulsing. She dumped it in the sink and threw the can away," Kim murmured.

"That is interesting," Tommy said and cleared his throat. "Sometimes, we stop liking things. There are lots of stuff women find repulsing throughout their pregnancies. They happen to like some of it. After they give birth, they usually starting liking it again."

"Mm-hmm," Kim said with a slow nod. "What I enjoy the most about sprite is the tingly feeling it leaves on my tongue every time I drink it." She put her finger in her mouth and tapped her tongue.

"I do too," Tommy replied, touching his nose. He rubbed it and tapped it with his finger. "It also tickles my nose."

"You want me to tickle your nose?" she asked.

"No, thanks," he said as he laid his hand on the bed.

"Hmph. What a meanie," Kim whined, pouting as she crossed her arms.

"I don't want to hear any whining. It won't get you anywhere," Tommy declared and turned his nose upward.

"I don't care. I'll whine, anyway," Kim retorted.

"Then you must pay," Tommy growled in playfulness. He gave the back of her head a smack. He tweaked her nose before pretending to pull the sheet over her head. She waved her arms around like she was blind. He laughed softly. "What's the matter, Kim? You can't see?"

"Nope," Kim answered.

"I'll fix that for you," Tommy said and acted as if he were removing the sheet from her head. "Is that better?"

"Yes, Tommy," Kim said cheerfully. "Yes."

He gave her a wink, causing her to laugh. They looked toward the clock, seeing it read two-fifty. They turned back to each other. Frowns formed on their faces.

"I should go now," Tommy mumbled and sighed to himself. "I have been here too long."

"I understand," Kim responded in sympathy. "At least we will be together Monday and Tuesday."

"That's right," Tommy agreed, a small smile forming on his face. "I can't wait for Tuesday afternoon. It's going to be a blast being alone."

She rubbed her nose. "One thing is clear. I'm never giving you up."

He put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm not giving up either."

Tommy and Kim kissed passionately. They wrapped their arms around each other. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. Their hearts beat a little faster. They broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Have a good sleep for the rest of the night," Tommy said, touching her cheek.

"You too," Kim responded and kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy replied and stroked her cheek with back of his hand. "Now and forever."

"Bye," Kim whispered lovingly.

"Bye," Tommy said and sniffled. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Tommy and Kim kissed a final time. He slipped out of bed as she pulled the sheet up to her chest and laid on her side. He grabbed his clothes. He put on his underwear, followed by his shorts and shirt. He slipped on his house shoes. He looked at her and made a kissing sound. She mimicked him. He looked ahead and closed his eyes. He concentrated deeply. He teleported out of the room.

Kim turned over and pulled the sheet up to her chest. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow afternoon. She was eager to make love with him in the basement. She hoped Rita didn't launch any attacks for a while, though she knew it was likely the witch would avenge losing her prisoners. She closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	81. A Thirst for Rushing In

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-one of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. The chapter after the next will feature Ranger action. The return of the Dragonzord, the Dinozords, and the Megazord will occur in the next few chapters. It's been a while since their last appearance. It is time for them to return, especially the Dragonzord. The action scenes over the next few chapters will be final ones before the end. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 81: A Thirst for Rushing In

Rita peered through her Repulsascope on the Lunar Palace's balcony in the midafternoon. She adjusted it a bit. She moved it east a little bit. Goldar was engaged in an arm-wrestling match with Dragontor as they sat on the stairs. Squatt and Baboo stood next to the dragon. Scorpina was near the golden warrior. All three spectators cheered them on.

"Come on, Dragontor! You can win!" Squatt and Baboo shouted while clapping three times.

"Slam his hand down so hard that you rattle his scales, Goldar!" Scorpina yelled fiercely. "Do it!"

Dragontor grunted loudly while moving Goldar's hand toward the floor. Goldar resisted with a ferocious snarl. He brought their hands back to the center. They stared each other down.

"I will beat you this time, Goldar," Dragontor said, snorting fire as he curled his lips into a snarl. "I mean it!

"I don't think so, Dragontor," Goldar responded smugly while shaking his head.

Dragontor huffed. "Don't get smug. It will bite you on the ass."

Goldar narrowed his eyes at him. "The same goes for you."

Goldar pushed Dragontor hand downward, only for his opponent to bring their hands back to the center. They grunted loudly without moving one bit. Goldar became determined. He gave the dragon's hand a hard slam on the floor. Scorpina clapped very excitedly.

"All right, Goldar! You won against Dragontor for the third time today!" Scorpina yelled and pumped a fist.

Goldar ruffled scorpion-woman's hair. He laughed at her swatting his hand aside. He shifted his attention to Dragontor, who snorted fire. Dragontor opened and closed his hands to flex his fingers.

"I want a rematch, Goldar," Dragontor demanded as he swung his tail from side to side.

"You got it, Dragontor," Goldar agreed and placed his elbow on the floor. "Just don't burn my ass like you did during the first match."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Dragontor retorted sarcastically. "Very funny."

Dragontor grasped the golden monkey's hand. They made eye contact while taking three deep breaths. Scorpina walked over and grasped their hands. She gritted her teeth.

"One, two, three! Go!" Scorpina shouted and released her hold on the duo's hands.

Goldar and Dragontor grunted against each other's grips. Scorpina returned to the former's side. They didn't get anywhere at all. Goldar growled, pushing his opponent's hand toward the floor. Dragontor snorted in determination. He resisted in which he brought their hands back to the center.

"Come on, Dragontor! You can do it!" Squatt and Baboo called.

"Don't let him beat you, Goldar!" Scorpina screeched. "Slam his hand down right now!'

Dragontor started to move his and Goldar's hands, only for them to return to the center. They let out soft growls.

"I'm going to beat you this time, Goldar! You can count on it!" Dragontor declared.

"I wouldn't get too confident if I were you," Goldar replied, shaking his head. "No siree."

Goldar moved Dragontor's hand downward. Dragontor grunted, going back upward. He pushed his opponent's hand toward the floor. He came very close to placing it there, but Goldar began to resist. Goldar became very determined. He moved their hands past the center. He slammed the dragon's hand on the floor. Scorpina jumped for joy.

"You've done it again, Goldar! No one can beat the best arm-wrestler in the whole palace!" Scorpina yelled in great delight.

"That's right," Goldar said and smiled at the scorpion-woman. "I will always be the best arm-wrestler here."

"You don't have to run your mouth about that," Dragontor growled irritatingly.

Scorpina hissed and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're just mad because you haven't been able to beat Goldar yet."

Dragontor waved her off. "Oh, get lost."

Scorpina flipped Dragontor off, but he ignored her and rose to his feet. She put her hand at her side. He opened and closed his hands to flex his fingers again. He went toward Rita. He came to her side.

"So, what are you looking at, my empress?" Dragontor asked curiously.

"I just saw a peregrine falcon kill a pigeon with its talons," Rita answered and looked at him.

"Neat," Dragontor said with a chuckle. He rubbed his hands together. "You should check out what is going on in the town square."

"I think that is a great idea," Rita said with much eagerness. "I am sure it is very crowded right now. After all, church just let three hours ago."

"I don't understand why humans go to church every Sunday," Dragontor mumbled while shaking his head in disbelief. "It's just a big building. I don't think many of the churchgoers even practice what they preach."

"I know, my dragon," Rita agreed. "Some humans have an intense need to be part of something. If pretending to believe in God allows them to be in a group, then they will do it. Of course, their fellow churchgoers get pissed off once they find out they never shared their beliefs to begin with."

"When some people are deceived, they go looking for revenge," Dragontor pointed out. "The ways they carry it out often aren't pretty."

"My methods of revenge can be quite brutal," Rita admitted with a hiss. "No one humiliates me and gets away with it. No one."

Rita moved her Repulsascope east a little bit. She adjusted it again before looking into it. She could see the town square filled with civilians and tourists. Many sat at tables. Some engaged in activities. Others stood around the water fountain. She laughed gleefully before pulling back.

"The town square is crowded!" Rita shouted, looking over her shoulder at Goldar and Scorpina. "The civilians and tourists are distracted with various activities!"

"That is great, my empress," Goldar said, standing up and coming to the other side of her along with Scorpina, Squatt, and Baboo. "Are you ready to send Dragontor, Tommy, and me down to attack them?"

Rita nodded at him. "Yes, I am."

Dragontor pumped a fist. "Yes! I've been aching to return to fight ever since the Rangers escaped the dimension with Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat!"

"You need to see what Tommy is doing, Empress Rita," Squatt said impatiently.

"You also need to make sure his parents aren't home!" Baboo blurted out.

"Of course, you idiots!" Rita yelled in irritation. "I would never forget something so important!"

Goldar growled with much fierceness. "Just keep your mouths shut, dimwits. Is that clear?"

Squatt and Baboo nodded rapidly. Rita moved the Repulsascope west very slightly. She peered into it to see Tommy watching _The Neverending Story_ in the living room. She laughed before pulling away.

"He is watching a movie. His parents are nowhere in sight!" Rita announced happily.

"Great!" Dragontor roared. "Summon him right now! I want to get going!"

Rita rolled her eyes. "I will, Dragontor! Keep your armor on!"

Rita leaned her wand against the Repulsascope. She put her hands on her temples and closed her eyes. She concentrated deeply.

00000

Tommy propped his head up with his elbow on the arm of the Oliver residence's living room couch. He twirled his ankles around twice before putting one leg underneath the other on it. The scene where Atreyu met Rockbiter came on. He rubbed his chin before giving his leg a scratch. He cleared his throat.

Tommy clicked his tongue. Josh and Kerri got a call from Kirk Morrison this morning. Kirk asked them if they would like to come over to his house for a cookout this afternoon. They told him they would love to and asked their son to come along. He declined politely and said he would find something to eat around here. They were fine with that. They left an hour-and-a-half ago.

He got a call from a middle-aged woman who claimed he was a finalist for fifty thousand dollars twenty minutes ago. He told her that he knew it was a prank call. He mentioned the one he got from yesterday as proof. She said that what she claimed was true. He responded she was lying. He demanded her not to call him again and hung up.

He thought about his parents' trip to the Angel Grove Zoo. He was so glad they had a great time there yesterday. He recalled them telling him they took many pictures of the elephant exhibit while they were there for an hour. He couldn't wait for them to develop their pictures, so he could see them. He asked them if he could go with them to the zoo next time. They said he was more than welcome to do that.

His thoughts shifted to his early morning encounter with Kim. He felt fortunate to have teleported to her room and woke her up to make love to her. It helped him to satisfy his sexual fantasies he kept experiencing. He hoped to do that many times. Of course, he knew he couldn't keep teleporting to her house due to the possibility of Rita catching him in the act. However, he was determined to visit Kim anytime.

He narrowed his eyes at the TV as the scene went to Rockbiter talking about losing his friends to the Nothing. He ran his fingers through his hair. He laid his hand in his lap. He shifted his position a bit. Just then, he felt something in his head. He touched his temple. He put in much concentration. He tried to suppress a yawn, but he couldn't help himself.

 _"Tommy, I want you to come to the palace now,"_ Rita said.

Tommy exhaled sharply. He had a feeling Rita had decided it was time to unleash her planned attack on the town square. He wished she would let him sit it out, but he knew that was unlikely. He picked up the remote from the coffee table to turn off the TV. He returned it to its spot. He stood up to go to the window. He looked out it. He was relieved the coast was clear. He approached the TV before closing his eyes. He concentrated deeply. Kako and the spell came up. Both went through his mind, taking control. Kako's evil laugh echoed through it.

Tommy opened his eyes, green flashing in them twice. He teleported to the Lunar Palace. He appeared close to the balcony stairs. Rita turned around. She smiled at him. She, Goldar, Scorpina, Dragontor, Squatt, and Baboo came down the stairs. They stopped before him. They were very happy to see him. Dragontor snorted fire from his mouth.

"Welcome back, Tommy," Rita greeted with much warmth.

"I am thrilled to see you, my empress," Tommy said as he bowed to her respectfully. He shifted his attention to Goldar, Scorpina, Squatt, and Baboo. "I am thrilled to see you four as well."

Dragontor patted the Green Ranger's shoulder. "Back at you, Green Ranger."

"I trust it is time to attack the town square, Empress Rita," Tommy said as he turned back to his queen.

Rita nodded at him. "Yes, it is. The town square is crowded, so it will be easy for you, Goldar, Dragontor, and the Putties to go after multiple targets."

"That is great!" Tommy yelled with much eagerness.

"I am so happy to be participating in a battle so soon after the last one!" Dragontor said, giving two thumbs-ups. "Rita Repulsa deserves to see us cause lots of mayhem!"

"I love causing mayhem, especially when it is in a place as crowded as the town square!" Goldar roared in much ferocity.

Tommy formed an evil smile on his face. "As do I, Goldar. As do I."

Everyone laughed evilly. The laughter was so loud that it echoed throughout the palace. The entire group grew quiet after twenty seconds. Dragontor cleared his throat.

"Of course, the best part will be going after Downtown Angel Grove as a giant," Dragontor said and curled his hand into a fist.

"Oh, yeah," Goldar agreed.

"I will help you two by summoning the Dragonzord," Tommy added.

"The Power Rangers have taken on two soldiers in their zords at once," Goldar roared and flared his nostrils. "Let's see how well they do against three of us!"

"Yeah!" Rita said, a loud squeal coming out of her mouth. "You better morph right now, Tommy."

"I will," Tommy answered and pumped a fist. "I am so ready for this."

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out his Power Coin. He wrapped his hand around it. He closed his eyes in deep concentration. Green lightning bolts shot upward from between his fingers in which they spread all over his body. He morphed into the Green Ranger. He formed a fighting stance.

"I am ready to cause mayhem in the town square," Tommy growled determinedly. He returned to a straight posture. Goldar and Dragontor joined his side. "I can't wait to face the remaining Power Rangers and make them pay for humiliating us."

"Me neither," Dragontor added with eagerness.

"The same goes for me!" Goldar shouted while holding his sword high.

"Go, my warriors," Rita insisted. "You must not waste another minute while the town square is crowded."

"We are going, my queen," Tommy replied and chuckled sinisterly. "The Rangers will be crushed once and for all."

Goldar whistled loudly. Fifteen Putties came into the room and gathered around him and his comrades. The entire group teleported to Earth. Rita, Scorpina, Squatt, and Baboo looked at each other.

"I have little doubt that Tommy, Goldar, and Dragontor will succeed in defeating the Power Rangers," Scorpina said and grabbed her sword with both hands.

"I feel the same way, Scorpina. It will be fun watching Goldar, Dragontor, and the Dragonzord pummel their zords," Rita squeaked in much cheerfulness.

"Maybe Goldar, Dragontor, and the Dragonzord will destroy the zords this time!" Squatt babbled.

"Yeah!" Baboo cheered and jumped for joy. "It would so cool to see them blow up and fall to pieces." He moved his head from side to side.

"It sure would," Rita agreed and cackled maliciously. "It would be even cooler to see the Rangers cry over their lost zords. They consider those machines a part of them. If the zords were destroyed, it would be like they lost a part of themselves."

"Talk about being connected to their powers," Squatt commented.

"I can't wait to help you lay waste to Earth, Empress Rita!" Scorpina yelled and let go of her sword. She swung it, causing Squatt and Baboo to duck.

"Hey, watch it with that thing!" Baboo yelled irritatingly and returned to his full height along with Squatt.

"We have to deal with Dragontor hitting us in our asses and heads with his tail!" Squatt added seriously. "We don't want to deal with your sword hitting us too!"

"Okay," Scorpina said and moved her sword behind the dimwitted duo. She swung it in which she hit them in their butts lightly. "Oops. My sword forgot."

Rita snickered under her breath. Squatt and Baboo stomped off while mumbling obscenities. Rita headed up the stairs and approached the Repulsascope. She gazed into it. She saw civilians and tourists continuing to move about the town square.

"You pathetic civilians are about to face my warriors. That includes my Green Ranger. The Power Rangers will be finished. You will all be my slaves," Rita hissed maliciously. She continued watching the civilians and tourists go about with their activities.


	82. Town Square Attack and Being Alerted

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-two of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has some action. The next one will feature Ranger action. This fic has six more chapters to go before it reaches its end. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 82: Town Square Attack/Being Alerted

The town square continued to bristle with activity. A young woman approached the fountain. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a quarter. She closed her eyes while wrapping her hand around it. She opened them and tossed it into the fountain. She jumped when a boy brushed up against as he rushed past her. She observed him going out of sight.

"What a rude kid," the woman mumbled and shook her head in disbelief. "His parents probably didn't spank him enough."

The woman turned on her heel and walked away from the fountain. She passed Ms. Applebee, who was sitting at a table reading a newspaper. The teacher held a small coffee-filled cup in her hand. She took a long sip of coffee and laid it on the table. She wiped off coffee that had dripped on her chin. She cupped it in her hand. She clicked her tongue twice.

Ms. Applebee looked toward the bottom of the sixth page. She focused on an article about the Angel Grove Zoo's African elephant named Betty expecting her first calf in December. A picture of Betty was above the article. She had her trunk raised. She was standing next to the water hole in the three-acre enclosure. She had a nick near the bottom base of her right ear. Her tusks were short and had metal caps on the tips. Her brown eyes had scars underneath them. Her stomach looked rather swollen.

Ms. Applebee couldn't help but smile. She thought Betty looked so beautiful. She hoped the elephant would have a healthy calf. She wished the enclosure were bigger since elephants needed large spaces in order to feed and water themselves. At the same, she liked how it contained mud and dust holes for the elephants to use to keep flies off their bodies.

"That is a beautiful elephant. Don't you think?" a male voice asked with a chuckle.

Ms. Applebee gasped in fright as she looked up at Mr. Kaplan. She grabbed her chest, feeling her heart pound against it. He expressed a bit of guilt as he held up his hands.

"Ms. Applebee, I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Mr. Kaplan apologized and cringed badly.

"It's okay, sir," Ms. Applebee assured gently. "I should've kept my eye on my surroundings."

"Everyone should do that since a monster attack can come at any time," Mr. Kaplan said matter-of-factly. He sat in a chair next to her. He rubbed his hands together before laying them on the table. "Of course, we can't keep our eye on our surroundings every second."

"It's not feasible. Still, it is important that we remain alert for signs of trouble," Ms. Applebee murmured. "We can never be sure when Rita Repulsa will attack."

"If you ask me, she needs a good kick to her ass," Mr. Kaplan said bluntly. He hit the table with his hand three times in a light manner. "She's been a very naughty girl."

"I can't believe you said a curse word, Mr. Kaplan!" Ms. Applebee blurted out in much amazement.

"I can't help it when someone like Rita pisses me off," Mr. Kaplan admitted and rolled his eyes. "Something tells me her parents spoiled her to no end. In fact, no one knows what planet she is from." He huffed.

"No one knows where the Power Rangers came from either. I've heard that they are humans just like you and me," Ms. Applebee pointed out and gave a shrug.

"I've heard they are aliens from a distant planet," Mr. Kaplan admitted and cleared his throat. "It would be ironic if it turned out aliens were protecting us from Rita's wickedness."

"Life is full of irony," Ms. Applebee said honestly. "No one is sure when they will run into it."

Mr. Kaplan nodded in agreement before stroking his mustache. He and Ms. Applebee gazed at Betty and expressed a bit of awe. He tapped his finger on the picture.

"Betty looks about ready to pop in this picture," he said and chuckled softly.

"She really does," she agreed and raised her eyebrows. "However, she won't be due for another two months."

"It is astounding how elephants carry their offspring for nearly two years. You'd think the honor of the longest gestation period would go to the blue whale," Mr. Kaplan exclaimed.

"That is true, but blue whales carry their offspring for just twelve months," Ms. Applebee responded in much gentleness.

He smiled. "Imagine if humans had as long gestation periods as elephants did. We'd have a bunch of giants running around."

"Talk about being in giant land," Ms. Applebee joked and giggled softly.

"You got that right," Mr. Kaplan said and punched her in the shoulder lightly. "What do you say we make a wish in the fountain?"

She squeaked as she folded the newspaper. She laid it on the table. "I'd love to. We should never tell anyone what our wishes are. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope."

"I bet I will make a better wish than you will," Mr. Kaplan said, elbowing her in the arm.

"I don't think so," Ms. Applebee said, shaking her head rapidly.

Mr. Kaplan nodded just as fast. "I do think so."

Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Applebee stood up with loud grunts. They were about to go toward the fountain when screaming came out of nowhere. They turned to see a middle-aged man run past them with a Putty on his tail. They spotted Goldar chasing two teen boys not far from them. Two Putties grabbed them from behind.

The principal and teacher struggled against their grasp, but they managed to break free of them. They turned around and shoved them away. The Putties stumbled backward, but they managed to regain their footing. They rushed toward the duo. Mr. Kaplan grabbed Ms. Applebee's cup. He pulled off the top and let out a determined growl.

"Hey, Putties!" Mr. Kaplan shouted fiercely. "Why don't you have a nice cup of hot coffee?"

Mr. Kaplan tossed the coffee into the Putties' faces. They garbled in panic as they skidded to a halt. They rubbed at their eyes frantically. He went to a trashcan with Ms. Applebee right behind him. He pulled off the top and picked it up. He dumped all the trash out. The Putties regained their vision and looked toward them. They rushed at them with angry garbles. He tossed the trashcan at them. It hit them, knocking them on their backs.

"Yes, a spare!" Mr. Kaplan yelled happily.

"We'd better get to safety right now!" Ms. Applebee said, looking over her shoulder and seeing people running everywhere in trying to escape Putties. She turned back to him. "It's too dangerous to be here!"

He nodded at her. "Okay. Let's go."

Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Applebee raced toward an antique store. Without warning, Tommy jumped out from behind a tree. He had the Dragon Dagger in his hand. They skidded to a halt with loud gasps.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Tommy said firmly.

"It's the Green Ranger!" Ms. Applebee yelled fearfully.

"That's right," Tommy said as he pointed his weapon at the duo. "You're not getting away if I have anything to do with it."

Just then, Dragontor grabbed the principal from behind. Two Putties did the same with the teacher. The duo struggled against their grasp, but they couldn't get free. He laughed and shook his head.

"You're not getting away from me!" Dragontor growled in great joy. "No way, no how!"

"I am going to give you two a little present," Tommy said, walking toward the group as he charged his weapon with lightning. "I hope you enjoy it."

Ms. Applebee showed defiance. "I don't think so!"

Ms. Applebee elbowed the Putties in their stomachs. This loosened their grip on her. She repeated her action, which freed her. She turned around to shove them away. They stumbled backward, tripping and falling on their backs. Mr. Kaplan stepped on Dragontor's foot, freeing himself. The dragon attempted to grab him, but he ran aside.

Tommy fired his lightning at the duo as they ran for their lives. Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Applebee went to the table they had been sitting at. They saw Dragontor and Tommy coming their way. They picked up the chairs. They heaved them at the duo as hard as they could. The chairs hit Dragontor and Tommy, knocking them off their feet. Mr. Kaplan pumped his fist.

"Yeah! I got another spare," Mr. Kaplan yelled with much happiness. "I am so good at this stuff."

"Me too," Ms. Applebee said and took a deep breath. "We better get out of here right now."

Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Applebee were about to head for the antique store when four Putties ambushed them and took hold of their arms. Goldar appeared and walked up to them.

"You're not going anywhere, my friends!" Goldar growled ferociously.

"Goldar!" Mr. Kaplan commented.

Goldar charged his sword with lightning. "That's my name. Don't wear it out. Now, how about a little bit of lightning?"

Ms. Applebee gritted her teeth. "That's what you think!"

Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Applebee jammed their elbows into the Putties' stomachs. This freed them from their grasp. The Putties attempted to grab, only for them to run out of the way. Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Applebee went behind them and shoved them toward Goldar. The Putties hit him, causing him to stumble backward. He regained his footing.

Goldar snarled and threw his lightning at the duo. The principal and teacher ducked as they ran away. They spotted a broken mop handle amongst the trash. They raced toward it, picking it up. They saw Goldar charging at them. They threw the handle in the spear position. It struck him in the head, which knocked him on his back. They headed for the handle and grabbed it. They saw four Putties charging at them.

Mr. Kaplan moved to one end of the handle while Ms. Applebee went to the other. They rushed toward the Putties while yelling like maniacs. They knocked them down one at a time. They skidded to a halt when they spotted Tommy and Dragontor charging at them. They tossed the handle as hard as they could. It hit them in their heads. The duo fell on their backs. Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Applebee ran for the antique store. They managed to get inside. Goldar approached Tommy and Dragontor as they stood up.

"You two okay?" Goldar wondered.

"Yeah. I didn't think a principal and a teacher could be that tough!" Dragontor exclaimed annoyingly.

"Who the hell cares?" Tommy said and tightened his grip on the Dragon Dagger. "Let's just terrorize some people!"

Goldar and Dragontor voiced their agreement. They filled their hands with lightning, as did Tommy with his weapon. They tossed it toward three young men. The men dove for the pavement, causing it to miss. They jumped to their feet and resumed their run for safety. Goldar, Dragontor, and Tommy jumped through the air, landing in front of them. They proceeded to beat them up. Putties did the same to other people.

00000

The Youth Center was somewhat empty. Ernie wiped the Juice Bar's counter. He dried it off with a paper towel. He tossed the towel in the trashcan and took the rag to the kitchen. He laid it in the sink and returned to the bar. He placed napkins in the napkin holder before laying a stack of cups upside down in the middle. He looked very satisfied with his work.

Kim and Trini read a newspaper at the usual table. They whispered inaudible words as they gestured toward a news article. They gazed toward the mats, where Billy and Adam were sparring with Kat observing them as she sat on an exercise bike. They turned toward Rocky and Aisha, whom played a game of arcade soccer. They turned back to the newspaper. Rocky and Aisha showed much determination. They were tied at three points apiece.

"I am going to beat you, Aisha!" Rocky yelled fiercely. "You can count that."

"Ha!" Aisha retorted with a shake of her head. "You might as well eat my dust, Rocky."

Aisha set herself up for the kick with three seconds left. She kicked the ball toward the goal. Rocky leapt at it, but he missed it by mere inches. The ball hit the back of the net as the buzzer rang out. She pumped a fist and let out a loud whoop.

"Great game, Sha," Rocky complimented and smiled.

"You didn't do too bad yourself, Rocko," Aisha replied while putting her hands on her sides. "If we went into overtime, you might've had a chance to win."

"Hey, I can get you next time," Rocky commented with a shrug. "Winning isn't everything, isn't it?"

"Nope," Aisha agreed. "It shouldn't be."

Rocky slipped his arm around Aisha and planted two kisses to her temple. He took one of her braids and tickled her cheek with it. She ruffled his hair, getting a laugh from him.

"You should get a buzz cut," Aisha suggested and imitated a buzzer. "You'd look great with no hair."

"You can if you let me chop off all your hair," Rocky said while wiggling his eyebrows.

She shook her head. "Unh-unh."

He nodded. "Uh-huh."

Aisha flicked Rocky's noise, followed by his chin. He grabbed her chin and moved her head from side to side three times. She ruffled his hair again. They headed to the table. They sat down beside Kim as she and Trini looked up.

"What does the newspaper say, Kim, Trini?" Aisha wondered.

"It says downtown cleanup is progressing at very nice pace," Kim responded as Trini let go of the newspaper. She folded it and laid it on the table.

"That's great," Rocky commented with a sharp exhale. "It sucks when downtown gets messy due to monster fights, but at least cleanup crews do an excellent job of clearing debris out." He pressed his lips together.

"If the giant battles would be restricted to sparsely populated areas or abandoned sites, then there wouldn't be as much need for cleanup crews," Trini said, biting her lips.

Just then, Billy and Adam finished their sparring. They came to the table with Kat right behind them. They picked up their towels and water bottles. They wiped sweat from their foreheads. The others looked at them.

"You two looked great down there," Trini complimented.

"Thanks," Billy responded warmly and chuckled to himself. "Adam is just as great a teacher as Zack is."

Adam smiled. "It's nice to know a nerd wants to learn to defend himself."

Kat rubbed her neck. "Nerds should be able to defend themselves. They are often targets for bullies."

"We know two certain bullies who always give nerds trouble," Aisha whispered and made a funny noise.

"I don't want to say the names of those buttheads," Kim grumbled and rolled her eyes.

Trini groaned. "Who does?"

"One thing is clear. They will always be buttheads," Adam said with much bluntness.

"In _Back to the Future Part II,_ Young Biff called Old Biff a butthead when the latter did that," Billy pointed out and snickered under his breath.

"Who are you calling a butthead, butthead?" Rocky commented in Young Biff's voice.

"Nice imitation of Young Biff's voice," Aisha complimented in sweetness.

Rocky showed much pride. "Why, thank you, Sha."

Billy and Adam took long sips of their waters. They smacked their lips before running their tongues all over the insides of their mouths. They put them and their towels down. Kat placed her hands behind her back. She dug the heel of her pink-and-white tie-dye sneaker into the floor.

"I hope Jason and Zack are resting well after what happened yesterday," Kat murmured and frowned. "It sucks they have to be out for several weeks due to their injuries."

"That may be true, but at least we have two new Rangers," Kim said happily, as she motioned toward Rocky and Adam.

"I am more than ready to fight Rita's goons," Rocky said in determination.

"Me too," Adam agreed. "Who knows when that will be?"

"Let's hope it isn't for a while," Trini whispered, her body trembling. "The team needs a break from fighting."

Suddenly, the communicators started beeping. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Kim, and Kat looked at Trini, who gave a shrug.

"I guess I spoke too soon," Trini said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about that, Trini," Adam said, shaking his head. "We need to find out what is going on."

Rocky, Aisha, Kim, and Trini stood up with loud grunts. They, Kat, Billy, and Adam went to the doorway. They ventured into the hallway. They looked around, seeing the coast was clear. Rocky brought his communicator up to his face.

"We read you, Zordon," Rocky said.

 _"Rocky, you, your friends, and the other Rangers need teleport to the Command Center immediately,"_ Zordon responded seriously.

"We're on our way," Rocky answered softly.

The Power Rangers, Kat, and Aisha teleported to the Command Center. They landed in the main room. Alpha looked up from the console in front of the plasma tube. He turned around to face them.

"Oh, thank goodness you are here!" Alpha cried frantically.

"Zordon, what is going on?" Rocky wondered in concern.

 _"There is trouble brewing in the town square,"_ Zordon boomed gravely. _"Behold the Viewing Globe."_

The entire group went to the Viewing Globe. It could see Goldar throwing a chair at a young woman as she ran away. They watched Dragontor and the Green Ranger fire energy at two fleeing young men. The men ducked to avoid it. They resumed running. Four Putties chased three children. Two more slapped two boys across their cheeks. Alpha came to Rocky's side.

"Ay-yi-yi. This is terrible!" Alpha cried.

"Shit. They are doing a number on the civilians and tourists," Kat cried in a bit of fear.

"Rita must've decided that it was time for the Green Ranger to be part of another group attack," Aisha suggested. She placed her hands on her sides with a heavy sigh. "He did succeed in helping Scorpina capture Rocky, Adam, Kat, and me."

"No denying that, Sha," Adam said, tensing somewhat. "I can see us in that dimension dodging traps and fighting the monsters clearly in my mind."

Kim swallowed hard. "Since she believes Zordon hasn't found replacements for Jason and Zack yet, she thought it would be the perfect opportunity to launch this attack."

Rocky showed determination. "We are about to show her how wrong she is."

Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kim, Trini, Billy, and Kat made their way back to Zordon. Their mentor looked down at them.

"Zordon, could you contact Jason and Zack? They need to know what is going on," Rocky said seriously.

 _"Of course,"_ Zordon answered gently. He cleared his throat. _"Rocky, Adam, this is your first fight as Power Rangers. You need to be more mindful than you were before. You are still dealing with dangerous warriors. Do not underestimate them."_

"We won't, Zordon," Adam assured.

 _"Go now. May the Power protect you,"_ Zordon boomed.

"It's Morphin Time!" Rocky shouted.

"Mastodon!" Adam called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim summoned.

"Triceratops!" Billy said.

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini cried.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky yelled.

The Rangers teleported out of the Command Center. Kat, Aisha, and Alpha shifted their attention to Zordon.

"I hope the team can take care of those monsters and the Green Ranger," Aisha whispered in a little uncertainty.

"Rita is going to be so shocked when she sees Jason and Zack's replacements," Kat said truthfully.

 _"She will indeed, Kat,"_ Zordon agreed. _"She underestimated our determination to find replacements for the Red and Black Rangers quickly."_

"Thank goodness Jason and Zack chose Rocky and Adam to take their places. I believe they will do very well," Alpha said with much hopefulness.

 _"I do too, Alpha,"_ Zordon responded in a calm yet firm voice. _"In the meantime, you should contact Jason and Zack. They need to know what is going on."_

"That is exactly what I will do," Alpha said and waved his arms about. He approached the console beneath the plasma tube. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi. I wish this attack hadn't happened so soon after the last battle."

Alpha sighed heavily and proceeded to contact Jason. Kat and Aisha came to his side and watched him closely.


	83. Getting Into Battle

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-three of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter features Ranger action. More is coming in the next chapter or the one after that. Rocky and Adam fight for the first time as the Red and Black Rangers. I am so glad I finally got to this point. I decided to have Jason and Zack get hurt to the point they would be out of action for several weeks because it is very rare for Rangers to be seriously injured whether in battle or in every day life. This freed up a chance to show Rocky and Adam being entrusted with their Power Coins and getting them team back to full strength quickly. This fic has just five more chapters to go before it ends. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 83: Getting Into Battle

Goldar threw a chair at a young man fleeing from him. The man dove for the pavement, causing it to miss. He got up and resumed his run for his life. He panted very hard. Goldar spotted three middle-aged women running away. He fired his eye beams at them, missing when they ducked. The women and the man managed to make it into a café.

Tommy and Dragontor slapped two teen boys across their faces. They swept their feet out from underneath them with swings of their arms. They tried to punch them in their faces. The boys rolled aside. They jumped to their feet and ran away. Tommy and Dragontor formed energy balls in their hands and tossed them at the duo, only to miss when they ducked. The boys got into the café.

"There is nothing better than terrorizing civilians and tourists!" Dragontor yelled gleefully.

"No shit, Sherlock," Tommy replied with an evil laugh.

"Yeah," Goldar added, joining the Green Ranger's side. He spotted two teen girls running for their lives. He pointed his finger at them. "There are some more humans running for their lives!"

"What are we waiting for?" Dragontor roared and snorted fire from his nostrils. "Let's give them a little present!"

"Good idea, Dragontor!" Goldar agreed and charged his hand with lightning. His comrades followed suit with theirs. "Ready—"

All of a sudden, five laser beams struck the pavement next to the trio. They exploded, sending them flying into the air. They landed on top of tables and fell on the pavement. They got up, seeing Rocky, Adam, Trini, Billy, and Kim holding their Blade Blasters. The Putties gathered around the villains.

"Guess again, you bastards!" Rocky yelled as he and the other Power Rangers switched their Blade Blasters to sword mode and sheathed them.

"Damn it! Zordon managed to find replacements for the previous Red and Black Rangers!" Dragontor roared in anger.

Kim pointed her finger at the trio. "He sure did!"

Adam curled his hand into a fist. "You underestimated his determination to return the team to full strength quickly!"

"You were too busy gloating about your little victory in the dimension. As a result, we caught you completely off-guard!" Trini added, fierceness lining her voice.

"You will regret you ever mess with the Power Rangers!" Billy yelled with much defiance.

"We shall see about that!" Tommy snarled ferociously.

Goldar pointed his sword at the team. "Let's get them!"

The villains rushed at the Rangers, who responded in kind. Rocky performed a front flip and punched a Putty in the nose. He grabbed its arm to twist it around and go under it. He rolled over its back and tripped it with a swing of his arm. Another Putty grabbed him from the side and wrapped its arms around him. He pushed it away and performed a roundhouse kick. He took hold of its arm and twirled it around three times before letting go of it. It crashed into a tree. He laughed in glee.

"I hope that wood tasted good, claybrain!" Rocky said, waving at the Putty. "I am sure it will keep you full for a while."

Just then, a Putty jumped on Rocky from the side. It started beating on him with its fists. He grabbed its head to push it away. He took hold of its arm and kicked it in the side. He headbutted it very hard. He swung his arm at its feet to sweep them out from underneath it. He jammed his elbow into its chest and immobilized it.

Another Putty leapt on Rocky from an overhanging tree branch. It punched him multiple times in the head. Her broke free of its grasp and delivered a series of punches to its stomach. He jumped over its head. He bounced off a lamppost and dropkicked it in the back. It flew into another one as it charged at him. They ended up in a heap on the pavement. He ducked when fire flew his way. He looked toward Dragontor, who stood not far from him.

"So, we meet once again, you ugly dragon," Rocky said with determination.

"That is right, Red Ranger. You are skinner than Jason is!" Dragontor commented. "There is no doubt in my mind that you are Rocky!"

"You are correct," Rocky growled and drew his Blade Blaster. "I am taking you down big time!"

"Bring it on!" Dragontor taunted. "I dare you!"

Rocky and Dragontor encircled, neither one taking their eyes off the other. They charged at each other with a yell. Rocky swung his weapon at the dragon, striking him in the beak. Dragontor wasn't fazed much. Rocky gave him four kicks to the stomach and two uppercuts to the chest. Dragontor backhanded him across the face hard. He grabbed his throat and slammed him against a table. He started to choke him.

Rocky placed his foot against Dragontor's stomach, shoving him off. He punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the side. He swung his weapon three times, scoring one successful hit after the other. He jumped into the air. He headed toward Dragontor while switching his Blade Blaster to gun mode. He fired in which he scored a hit in between his eyes. Dragontor fell down. Rocky landed gracefully.

"I guess you needed a little nap," Rocky joked as he switched his Blade Blaster to sword mode. He sheathed it. "I hope you enjoy it."

"No way!" Dragontor yelled and leapt to his feet. He and his enemy raced toward each other. They proceeded to duel.

Adam did a front flip to keep from being grabbed by a Putty. He spun around and delivered three hard kicks to its side. It managed to catch his foot in its hand when he tried to kick it in the nose. It jerked him forward. This caused him to end up on his back. It pinned him down. It proceeded to give him multiple punches to the face. He placed his foot against its stomach. He flipped it over his head. He jumped to his feet to face it. It charged at him, but he knocked it down with a chop to the face.

Another Putty tackled Adam to the pavement. It started ramming its fist into his neck. He grabbed its face. He twisted its head to the side. It slammed its fist into the side of his head, forcing him to let go of it. It grabbed his throat and slammed him against a table. He shoved it away with his foot. He leapt into the air and did a dropkick to its chest. It was sent flying into the wall of a store. It fell on its stomach. He laughed in victory. He ducked when fire flew his way. He saw Goldar a short distance away from him.

"You missed!" Adam called.

"I might have, but I can tell you don't have the same style as Zack does," Goldar responded and snorted. "In fact, your style resembles Adam's quite a bit."

"That is definitely me, Goldar!" Adam yelled defiantly. "You are going down!"

"No way!" Goldar retorted in fierceness. "I am going to get you!"

Both warriors raced at each other. Goldar swung his sword at Adam, who rolled forward to avoid it. Adam got to his feet. He turned around, as did his enemy. He made a swing of his arm at the golden warrior's feet. Goldar avoided it by jumping over it. He kicked him in the stomach in which he knocked the wind out of him. He went behind him. He jammed the hilt of his sword into his neck. Adam ended up on his knees. Goldar shoved him on his side with his foot. He charged him full of lightning from his hand. He laughed delightfully at his enemy's painful cries.

"That is it!" Goldar laughed with much maliciousness. "Cry it all out!"

"You won't get away with this!" Adam yelled in defiance.

Goldar snorted. "You need to come up with better lines! It gets boring hearing the same ones all the time!"

Goldar ceased his assault on Adam to grab his throat. He started choking him. Adam kicked him in the stomach. This freed him from his grasp. He jumped to his feet and gave him three punches to the chest. He attempted to punch him in the face, only for him to deflect it with his hand. Goldar kicked his feet from underneath him, throwing him on his back. Adam flipped himself on his feet. He got out his Blade Blaster.

Goldar ducked when Adam made a swing for his head with his weapon. He returned to his full height. He slammed his sword against it. He pushed down in which he forced him on his knees. Adam let out a determined growl and stood up. He swung his weapon around, knocking Goldar's sword out of his hand. He raised it high, bringing it downward. Goldar held up his arm to block it. He took hold of it. He pulled it out of Adam's hands. He tossed it over his shoulder. He grabbed his throat, throwing him to the ground.

Goldar tried to step on Adam, but the Black Ranger rolled aside. Adam got to his feet and spotted his Blade Blaster. He raced for it, picking it up. He caught sight of Goldar charging at him. He switched it to gun mode and fired at the pavement in front of him. It exploded on impact, sending Goldar flying into a bench. He ended up on his side. Adam returned his weapon to sword mode and sheathed it.

"Talk about falling and being unable to get up," Adam said and snickered under his breath.

"We'll see about that!" Goldar snarled as he got to his feet. He and his opponent raced for each other. They resumed their duel.

Kim kicked a Putty in the back and performed a front flip as another lunged at her. She cartwheeled and backflipped past two Putties as they charged at her. They skidded to a halt and spun around. They became angry and raced for their quarry. She stopped them in their tracks with a roundhouse kick to their noses. She swept their feet out from underneath them with a swing of her arm. She laughed in victory.

"I hope you have a nice nap," Kim joked. "You need one."

Without warning, three Putties jumped on Kim from behind. They beat on her with their fists. She broke free of their grasp. She kicked the first Putty in the stomach. She grabbed its arm and delivered four uppercuts to its neck. She twisted its arm around while going under it. It punched her in the face, which made her let go of it. She caught its fist in her hand. She delivered a punch to the face. She jumped and did a dropkick to its chest. It flew backward, crashing into a bush. It fell on its stomach with a groan.

The second Putty grabbed Kim. It held her steady as the third Putty struck her in the stomach with a series of punches. She kicked it away. She elbowed its companion in the chest, forcing it to let go of her. She did a spinning heel kick to its face. It spun around twice. It stayed on its feet. She performed a roundhouse kick to the chest. It flew into the window of a nearby store. It ended up on its side.

The other Putty sneaked up behind Kim. She caught it in the corner of her eye and spun around. She struck it with a fist to the face. It attempted to grab her, missing when she jumped back. She took hold of its arm and performed a series of uppercuts to its chin. She grabbed it with the other hand. She twirled it around four times before letting go of it. It hit a bench sideways, flipping over it. It landed on its back.

"Yes, I got a spare!" Kim squealed delightfully.

All of a sudden, Goldar ambushed the Pink Ranger and grabbed her arms. She struggled against his grasp, but she couldn't get free.

"Struggle as much as you like! You're not going anywhere!" Goldar shouted.

Kim snarled. "Not a chance, Goldar!"

Kim stepped on Goldar's foot, which forced him to let go of her. After spinning around, she clasped her hands together to swing them upward. She hit him in the chin, knocking him back. He regained his bearings just in time to see her foot coming at his face. He caught it in his hand and pushed it away. She stumbled off to the side.

Kim turned around to see Goldar swinging his sword at her. She avoided it by ducking. She kicked him in the face before punching the same area. He snarled and tackled her to the ground. He landed three punches on her before being thrown off by her. She stood up and went into another fighting stance. He got to his feet and aimed a fist for her head, only to be met with one to the face from her. He fell on his back. The town square was clear of any people.

"Nothing like a knuckle sandwich, is there?" Kim said, a smirk crossing her lips.

Without warning, Dragontor grabbed Kim from the side. He wrapped his arms around her. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but she found that she couldn't.

"I swear, you Rangers can never keep an eye on your surroundings!" Pokerpine hissed.

"Oh, yeah?" Kim screeched. "Then you should keep an eye on this!"

Kim jammed her elbow into Dragontor's stomach, but she didn't get free. She did it again and was able to get out of his grasp. She spin around. He fired his arm spikes. She jumped over them and headed toward him. He swung his arm, hitting her in which he knocked her to the pavement. She stood up and tried to kick him, but the dragon caught her foot in his hand. He pushed her away. She regained her footing, though it was barely. She punched him in the face. He was hardly fazed and grabbed her throat. He lowered her and threw her very hard. She landed on top of a table. She fell on her side.

Dragontor was about to make his way toward Kim when Trini raced toward him and kicked him in the side. He stumbled sideways a little bit, but he regained his footing. She threw a punch, only for him to catch her fist in his hand. She tried again with the other one in which she got same result. He gave her a hard headbutt. He tossed her to the pavement. He placed his foot on her shoulder. He pressed down. He relished at her painful cries.

"That is it! Cry it all out!" Dragontor growled.

"I should make you cry with this!" Trini yelled and punched him in the groin. She watched him yelp painfully while leaping backward. She jumped to her feet. "See?"

Dragontor roared ferociously. "How dare you! I'll finish you off!"

Trini ran out of the way when Dragontor attempted to grab her. He fired fireballs from his mouth. They missed when she rolled forward. She made it to her feet and jumped into the air. She headed for him, scoring a kick to the head. He stumbled backward, but he stayed on his feet. She leapt over his head after landing. She bounced off a tree and kicked him in the back. He flew forward in which he crashed into a charging Putty. Both of them ended up in a heap on the pavement. She landed gracefully.

"Nothing like laying in a heap, is there?" Trini joked and giggled. "I hope you enjoy your little nap."

A Putty leapt on Trini from the side. It beat on her with its fists. She tossed it aside and backflipped as another leapt at her. Two Putties jumped on her from behind. They took turns kicking and punching her. She managed to get out of their grasp. She elbowed the first Putty in the nose. She got hold of its arm. She twirled it around five times before letting go of it. It collided with a table. It fell on its back.

The second Putty grabbed Trini's throat. It lowered her and threw her. She flew through the air, hitting the pavement hard. She rolled aside when it aimed its foot for her head. She got up and took hold of its arm. She pulled it behind its back. It swung its other arm at her head, only for her to duck. She returned to her full height. She placed her foot on its backside and shoved it toward the front of a store. It hit its head on the door window. It fell on its side with a loud groan.

"I forgot to tell you, Putty. I don't run into glass doors," Trini quipped with a snicker. "Look on the bright side. At least you will leave a face print on that one."

Without warning, Tommy ambushed Trini from behind. He wrapped his arms around her. She struggled to get free, but she couldn't.

"Keep struggling, Yellow Ranger! You can't get away from me!" Tommy snarled in ferocity.

"You want to bet?" Trini retorted and elbowed him in the stomach. This freed her from his grasp. She turned around and shoved him away with her foot. She saw him regain his balance. She formed a fighting stance. "I hope that was enough for you."

Tommy unsheathed his Dragon Dagger with a hiss. "That is it! I am going to finish you off!"

Trini got out her Blade Blaster. "Come and get me. I dare you."

Tommy shot green energy bolts from his weapon at Trini, who leapt upward to avoid them. She headed for him. She swung her weapon as she came downward, striking him in the head. He stumbled, but he remained standing. She attempted another swing after landing. He blocked her by holding up his Dragon Dagger. He jammed his fist into her cheek. She dove for the pavement as her enemy made a swing of his arm at her head. She jumped to her feet and swung her Blade Blaster at him once more.

Tommy made a swing of his weapon in which he knocked Trini's out of her hand. He backhanded her across the cheek before giving her six punches to the stomach. He gave her another backhand across the same spot. He fired his green bolts from the Dragon Dagger, hitting her and throwing her backward into a table. She ended up on her stomach. He made his way toward her. Billy and Adam flipped through the air. They double-dropkicked him in the chest, forcing him back. They landed gracefully. They stood in front of Trini defensively.

"You're not touching our friend!" Adam yelled defiantly.

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" Billy added.

Tommy narrowed his eyes at the duo. "How noble of you to help her. By the way, shouldn't you watch your backs?"

Just then, four Putties grabbed Billy and Adam from behind. The Blue and Black Rangers broke free of their grasp. Billy punched the first Putty in the nose. It tried to punch him, only for him to catch its fist in his hand. He kicked the second Putty in the stomach as it sneaked up behind him. He grabbed its arm. He twisted it and its companion's around, going under them. He smacked them together and flipped them over on their backs.

Adam ducked as the third Putty rushed its fist at his head. He rose to his full height. He grabbed its arm and delivered five uppercuts to its chin. He did a series of punches to its stomach. The fourth Putty aimed its fist at his head, but he caught it in his hand. He gave both of them kicks to their stomachs. He smacked them together before flipping over on their backs.

Adam grunted when Tommy punched him in the back of his head. He fell on his knees. He shoved him on his side with his foot. Billy sneaked up behind him. Tommy spun around, striking him in the head with his fist. He charged his Dragon Dagger with lightning. He threw it at him. Billy was hit and thrown backward into a tree.

Tommy saw Rocky, Kim, and Trini sneaking up behind him in the corner of his eye. He spun around to fire green energy bolts at the pavement. They struck it, exploding on impact. The Red, Pink, and Yellow Rangers went flying. They crashed into the pavement on their sides very hard. He watched them and their friends struggle to their feet.

Tommy growled fiercely and charged his hands with green lightning. He directed it around the Rangers as they got to their feet. It exploded on contact with the pavement. Rocky, Adam, Billy, Trini, and Kim were thrown back down. They groaned while struggling to get up. Goldar and Dragontor joined his side.

"Nothing like a little lightning to fry the Rangers, is there?" Tommy asked.

"No, there isn't," Goldar agreed.

"Come on!" Dragontor growled with much eagerness. "Let's beat up these Power Pukes some more!"

"Yeah!" Goldar yelled and laughed evilly.

The trio emitted ferocious growls and headed for the Rangers as they got to their feet. Tommy took on Kim and Trini. Goldar fought Rocky and Adam. Dragontor went one-on-one with Billy.


	84. Unexpected Shock and Hanging in There

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-four of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. The next chapter will feature more Ranger action. It is likely the Dinozords and the Dragonzord will appear in the one after that. This fic has just four chapters to go before it reaches its end. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 84: Unexpected Shock/Hanging In There

Rita peered through the Repulsascope at the Lunar Palace. Squatt, Baboo, and Scorpina were immersed in a game of Go Fish while sitting on the stairs. Squatt narrowed his eyes at his cards. Squatt moved his around as he gibbered. He looked toward Scorpina. He could see her forming a determined expression on her face.

"Do you have any fives, Scorpina?" Squatt wondered with much curiosity.

"I am sorry, Squatt," Scorpina said regretfully. "You must go fish."

Squatt mumbled inaudible words before drawing a card from the deck. He nestled it amongst the others. Scorpina cupped her chin. She appeared to be deep in thought. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you have any kings, Squatt?" Scorpina asked and furrowed her brow.

"Shit!" Squatt yelled frustratingly and banged his fist on the floor. "I don't want to give my kings up!"

"Quit whining! Hand them over!" Scorpina demanded fiercely as she held out her hand.

Squatt frowned. "But—"

Scorpina clenched her teeth tightly. "Now!"

Squatt shook his head in disbelief before letting out an annoyed groan. He handed his three kings over to Scorpina. She laid them and hers on the floor. A big smile formed on her face. Baboo looked at it. He turned toward her other four matches.

"That is great work, Scorpina," Baboo complimented.

"Thank you, Baboo," Scorpina replied and giggled to herself. "I didn't think I would get good at Go Fish so quickly."

"Me neither," Baboo agreed and cupped his chin in his hand. "It took me a little longer to get good at the game than you did."

"Everyone is different," Scorpina commented and moved her head from side to side. This stretched her neck. "Some people learn quickly. Some don't. No two people learn at the same rate."

"That is so right!" Baboo said and gibbered quietly.

"Oh, shut up, you two!" Squatt muttered while throwing his cards down. "I have had enough of this game."

"You're just bitter because you keep losing, Squatt!" Scorpina snapped.

"You need to stop being such a bad sport when it comes to Go Fish!" Baboo added in some anger.

"Yeah!" Scorpina agreed with a sharp nod. "Perhaps a little slap to the head would give you some humility."

"I have a better idea, Scorpina," Squatt retorted. He stood up, grunting loudly. "Why don't you and Baboo get lost in the jungle on Earth?"

Scorpina scoffed as she waved Squatt off. She gathered the cards while mumbling inaudible words. She began shuffling them. He came to Rita's side. She glanced at him.

"Do you see anything interesting, Empress?" Squatt asked and scratched the top of his head.

"I saw nothing but a bunch of dolphins playing in the ocean and seagulls flying everywhere! It's disgusting!" Rita shrieked in much irritation. She stuck her finger down her throat and made gagging sounds. She took it out. "If I see any more of that, I will throw up!"

"I don't blame you for feeling that way," Squatt said and snorted. "It would make me sick too."

"I'm glad to hear that," Rita responded and suppressed a yawn.

Squatt tapped the Repulsascope with his finger. "I've got a suggestion. Move the Repulsascope a little to the right. I bet you will see something a bit better."

Rita huffed to herself and pressed her lips together. "I don't know what good that will do, but it's worth a shot."

Rita looked at the Repulsascope and moved it east a little bit. She looked into it, seeing a black rat walk across the desert. It stopped and stood on its hindquarters. It sniffed at the air. A sidewinding rattlesnake came up behind it at a slow yet steady pace. It stopped a short distance from it. It bit its back. The rat squeaked painfully and ran away. The rattlesnake slithered after it. She laughed gleefully.

"It's nice to see rattlesnakes going after their prey," Rita commented and looked at Squatt.

"I knew you'd find something better!" Squatt said with much happiness.

"Thank you for suggesting I look at something else, Squatt," Rita answered gratefully and tapped his nose with her finger. "You may be stupid, but you can be very brilliant sometimes. The same goes for Baboo."

"Correction," Baboo said, getting up. He came to his best friend's side along with Scorpina. "Squatt and I are dumb, but we are not stupid."

"Whatever," Rita retorted and waved him off. "At least you didn't cause any trouble when Dragontor and Scorpina fought the Power Rangers at their school." She giggled quietly. "I still see them fighting our enemies in my mind."

"Speaking of Power Rangers, you should see how they are faring against Goldar, Dragontor, and Tommy," Scorpina suggested. "I am sure our friends are giving the team a good pummeling."

"Yeah," Rita agreed and cackled maliciously. "I can't wait to see them go down, especially since they are short two members."

Rita moved the Repulsascope west a little more. She peered into it to see Rocky and Adam holding up their arms to block punches from Goldar. Goldar kicked each of them in their stomachs. He approached them and threw more punches. Rocky and Adam ran out of the way. They jumped and dropkicked him in the chest. He flew backward, hitting his back on a table. He ended up on his stomach. She screamed in shock before pulling away.

"I don't believe it!" Rita screeched angrily. "Zordon managed to find replacements for Jason and Zack!"

"Oh, no!" Baboo cried.

"That's not good at all!" Squatt added and whimpered in some fear. "Who could've taken Jason and Zack's places?"

Scorpina growled in fierceness. "I bet Jason and Zack chose Rocky and Adam to replace them! They did fight well against us!"

Rita huffed. "You are right, Scorpina. From what I saw, Rocky is skinnier than Jason is. Adam's style is different from Zack's."

Rita looked into the Repulsascope once more. She saw Rocky and Adam do a double punch to Goldar's chest. The duo aimed their feet for his head. He caught them in his hands. He pulled them forward and punched them in their heads. They fell on their backs. She smirked and looked at her minions.

"At least I can take comfort in the fact that Goldar just put Rocky and Adam on their backs," Rita squealed with joy.

"That is great!" Squatt blurted out and clapped twice.

"You better see what is happening to the other Rangers," Baboo suggested very eagerly. "You don't want to miss them, do you?"

"No way," Rita said, shaking her head. She turned the Repulsascope east a tiny bit. She peered into it, seeing Tommy strike Kim and Trini with punches to their stomach. She observed him hitting them with lightning in which it threw them backward into trees. She shrieked in delight. "Tommy just took care of Kimberly and Trini!"

"Wonderful!" Baboo cheered and pumped a fist.

"Now, I must see what is going on with Billy," Rita commented while turning the Repulsascope east somewhat. She spotted Dragontor backhanding Billy across the cheek. She watched the dragon blast his opponent with a fireball from his mouth and send him flying into a lamppost. She whooped loudly before pulling away. "Dragontor gave Billy a fiery gift he will never forget."

"I am so thrilled to hear that," Scorpina said, happiness radiating from her face. "The Rangers need their asses handed to them big time."

"They sure do," Squatt agreed and nodded sharply. "They've been a thorn in our sides for too long."

"No shit," Baboo commented and babbled loudly. "I can still feel the quills of that porcupine that got stuck in my ass while we were watching Goldar and Scorpina terrorized a village."

"Yeah," Squatt said and cleared his throat. "You whined for two whole weeks. You said it hurt worse than when Scorpina stung you."

Rita walked over to the balcony. She grabbed the railing tightly while staring at Earth with angry eyes.

"You may have two new teammates, Rangers, but you will lose this time. I will rule the world after you are finished," Rita hissed with determination. She tightened her grip on the railing some.

00000

Jason, Zack, Kat, and Aisha watched Goldar swing his arm at Rocky and Adam's feet in which he tripped them up and threw them on their backs on the Command Center's Viewing Globe. They saw the Green Ranger grab Kim and Trini's arms and smack them together. They observed Dragontor delivering multiple punches to Billy's face. Alpha waved his arms about.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! The Rangers aren't doing very well against Goldar, Dragontor, and the Green Ranger!" Alpha cried frantically.

"Our enemies have been so aggressive over the past few weeks," Zack muttered, shuddering shuddered badly.

"Who knows how much more aggression they will display?" Aisha said while crossing her arms.

"One thing is clear," Jason said and swallowed hard. "It gives them a great deal of strength and power."

Jason, Zack, Kat, and Aisha observed the villains shoving the Power Rangers toward each other. They winced when Goldar, Dragontor, and the Green Ranger threw energy at the ground in front of their friends in which it exploded and threw them to the pavement. Rocky, Adam, Billy, Kim, and Trini struggled to get up. Jason couldn't bear to watch anymore and went to Zordon. Zack, Kat, Aisha, and Alpha gathered around him.

"I hate being stuck here, Zordon. If Zack and I weren't injured, we wish we could go help them," Jason said in frustration.

"I've never felt so helpless in my life," Zack added and sighed heavily.

Aisha frowned. "Me neither. It really sucks."

Kat groaned. "You got that right."

 _"I understand your frustration, but there's not anything we can do for the Rangers right now. We can only hope they make it through this battle,"_ Zordon boomed.

"With the way it's going, it doesn't look good at all," Kat muttered as she, Jason, Zack, Aisha, and Alpha faced the Viewing Globe once more.

Jason swallowed hard. "Still, we can't lose hope."

Everyone cringed as Dragontor blew fire from his mouth at the Rangers and hit them very hard. Ten Putties approached Rocky, Adam, Kim, Billy, and Trini. They began beating on them with their fists.

"You, Rocky, Adam, and I were very lucky to escape from Rita's dimension," Aisha said, looking at Kat. "We could be in the Dimension of No Return right now." She shook quite a bit.

"I shudder to think of wandering through that place for eternity," Kat mumbled fearfully. "It was very tough fighting her goons without powers."

"It could be tough fighting Putties sometimes, but we always came out on top," Jason admitted.

"That's right," Zack agreed.

 _"Kat, Aisha, you, Rocky, and Adam showed a great deal of courage in fighting Rita's forces without powers. That's the reason you were able to get away from them,"_ Zordon said.

The former Red and Black Rangers, Kat, Aisha, and Alpha turned around to face Zordon. They came closer to him as he regarded them with a serious expression.

"Rocky, Adam, Kim, Trini, and Billy are going to need all the courage they can get to beat, Goldar, Dragontor, and the Green Ranger, Zordon," Aisha said fearfully.

"We will also need that courage in case Rita decides to come after us again," Kat said, eyeing her friend.

Zack became very tense. "I wouldn't be surprised if she did that."

"I wouldn't either," Jason muttered while shuddering badly.

 _"That's the most dangerous thing about Rita, Zack. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She plans carefully and completes each task as it comes along. She is one of the most intelligent sorceresses the universe has ever known,"_ Zordon said gravely.

Alpha held up his arms. "Rita takes being evil very seriously. She has never been one to mess around."

 _"An intelligent villain is much more dangerous than a powerful one is. Rita is both powerful and intelligent,"_ Zordon said.

"That is a terrible combination," Kat mumbled, her body beginning to tremble.

 _"Her minions aren't that smart, but they are powerful, especially Goldar and Scorpina,"_ Zordon said gravely. _"They were a formidable team during Rita's first invasion of Earth. They destroyed many human villages alone and together."_

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha yelled in a panicky voice. "Rita could have Goldar and Scorpina launch an attack together in the near future!"

"Imagine what kind of damage they could do to this city together," Kat murmured. "The other villains did quite a bit themselves."

"The Green Ranger, Goldar, and Dragontor are doing that right now," Jason commented.

Aisha bit her lip and choked back a sob. "If the Power Rangers fail to beat them, the world will be destroyed."

Zack walked up to Aisha and wrapped his right arm around her. He allowed her to bury her face into his chest. He listened to her crying while she trembled uncontrollably. He could feel his heart breaking for her. So did Jason and Kat with theirs.

 _"I understand how scared you are, Aisha. Everyone feels the same as you do,"_ Zordon said in much sympathy. _"However, we can't dwell on that. We have to be strong for the Rangers."_

"It can be hard to be strong in a time like this, Zordon," Aisha whispered and looked up at her mentor. "There's so much uncertainty."

 _"I know, but you need to try. They are counting on you, especially Rocky,"_ Zordon replied.

"Zordon's right, Aisha," Zack added comfortingly. "We can't afford not to."

Aisha wiped the tears from her eyes while turning to Zack. She knew he and Zordon were right. Though she still thought it was hard to be strong for the team, she knew she needed to try. After all, the thought of losing Rocky chilled her to the bone. She breathed deeply in which she became calm. Her trembles stopped completely. She glanced back at Zordon, who gave her a comforting look.

"I'll do my best to be strong for the others, especially Rocky," Aisha said and sniffled.

"That's a good girl," Zack said sweetly. "I love it when women are strong. You are the other ladies in this group are the strongest women we know, Sha."

Aisha giggled. "Thanks, Zack."

Zack winked at her. "You're welcome."

Aisha got a big hug from Zack. She kissed his cheek, getting a kiss from him on hers in return. She felt him rub her back very lightly. They, Jason, and Kat gazed at Zordon.

 _"I'm glad you're feeling better, Aisha,"_ Zordon said.

"Thanks to you and Jason. I don't know what I'd do without you or any of my other friends. I'm very lucky to have you," Aisha whispered with a contented sigh.

Kat walked up to her. "We're lucky to have you too."

Aisha let go of Zack and hugged Kat, who patted on the back from her. She pulled back to make eye contact with her.

"We must try our hardest to fight Rita and her goons in case she comes after is again," Kat said.

"Though Jason and I are hurt, we can cheer you from the sidelines," Zack added.

"You can count on us," Jason said with a small chuckle. "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep."

"That's right," Aisha said in determination. "Rita will never get us as long as we stick together."

Jason, Zack, Kat, and Aisha formed fists and bumped them together. Zordon couldn't help but admire them. He'd never seen a more determined group of people. He knew they needed to be if they had any chance of succeeding in beating Rita. He hoped that the Rangers, both former and current, and their friends could keep her at bay.


	85. Giving It All and Unexpected Twist

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-five of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took a week to get out. This chapter has Ranger action. The next one will feature the Dinozords and the Dragonzord fighting in their first giant battle in a long while. I am glad to finally bring the Dragonzord back. It's been a while in coming, but it is worth it. This fic has just three chapters to go before it reaches its end. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 85: Giving It All/Unexpected Twist

Rocky grunted at his back hitting a table. He moved out of the way when a Putty tried to kick him. He turned around and punched it in the face. He elbowed another in the neck. He grabbed their arms. He smacked them together very hard. He flipped them over on their backs. Both Putties recovered quickly. They gave him a series of punches to his face. They kicked him into a tree. They raced toward him. They slammed him against it.

The Putties proceeded to punch Rocky in the stomach. Adam pulled them away from him. He spun them around. He did two punches to each of their heads. He took hold of their arms. He twisted them around while going under them. He flipped them over on their backs. He jammed his elbow into each of their chests to immobilize them. He rushed over to Rocky, who stepped away from the tree. He touched his shoulder.

"You okay?" Adam wondered.

"Yeah," Rocky replied. He and his friend spotted two Putties coming from them in opposite directions. "No more time for talk!"

Rocky and Adam struck the Putties with kicks to their faces. They jumped over their heads. They landed behind them. They swung their arms at their feet in which they tripped them. Two Putties tackled them to the pavement. The other Putties got up. They approached their companions holding their quarry. They gave them punches to their stomachs. All four of them pulled Rocky and Adam back and tossed them into the air. The Red and Black Rangers landed hard on their sides. The Putties came up to them. They proceeded to beat on them with their fists.

Billy and Kim uppercutted three Putties in their necks. The Putties attempted to grab them. They received kicks to their backs. Billy and Kim took grabbed their arms, their faces showing much ferocity and determination. They twirled them around four times before letting them go. The Putties collided sideways with a wall. They fell on their sides, letting out loud groan. Billy and Kim laughed in delight.

"Talk about meeting a wall," Kim joked.

"I'll say," Billy agreed with a snicker. "I hope the wall said hi to them."

Billy and Kim found themselves grabbed by four Putties. They couldn't get free of them. The Putties alternated between kicking and punching them. They swept them off their feet by swinging their arms at them. Billy and Kim ended up on their backs. They rolled on their sides. They groaned as the Putties started giving them kicks to their stomachs.

Trini aimed a swing of her arm at two Putties in which they were forced to jump back. They attempted to kick her in the sides, only for her to step aside. She jabbed her fist into each of the backs of their heads. This knocked them on their stomachs. They recovered and tried to punch her. She caught their fists in her hands. She flipped them over on their backs.

"I hope that flip was big enough for you," Trini quipped and laughed. "Maybe you should do a bigger one."

Five Putties ambushed Trini. They started beating on her with their fists. Rocky and Adam headed toward her to help her, only to be stopped by three Putties. Billy and Kim started toward the group, but four Putties got to them. All five Rangers grunted and groaned as their enemies kicked and punched them. Goldar, Dragontor, and Tommy appeared. They stopped close to the group. They looked very proud.

"I love it when the Putties soften the Rangers up a bit," Goldar growled happily.

"I do too," Dragontor agreed.

Tommy observed the Putties forcing the Rangers to their feet. "How about we give them a taste of their own medicine?"

Dragontor laughed. "For sure!"

The Putties moved aside with loud garbles. The Rangers struggled to stay standing as Goldar, Dragontor, and Tommy charged their hands with lightning. They threw it at them. Their enemies were struck very hard. They flew backward, crashing into the pavement. They had a hard time getting to their feet.

"Look at you, Power Punks. You've fallen and can't get up," Goldar taunted with a malicious laugh.

"How pathetic," Tommy added.

Rocky managed to make it to his feet along with his friends. "You are the pathetic ones!"

Adam snarled. "You work for evil. The Green Ranger should be fighting with us, not Rita!"

"I am on the right side," Tommy insisted and drew his Dragon Dagger. "Now, shut up and fight!"

Billy hissed. "Oh, we will!"

Rocky, Adam, Billy, Kim, and Trini summoned their weapons. They raced for their enemies, who mimicked their action. Dragontor punched Rocky in the stomach. He backhanded him across the face. Rocky made a swung at his head with his Power Sword in which he scored a hit on the shoulder. Unfortunately, it had little effect on him. He attempted to kick him. However, his opponent caught his foot in his hand. Dragontor grabbed Rocky's throat. He lowered him and threw him. Rocky landed on his back and dropped his Power Sword.

Dragontor was about to blast Rocky with his eye beams when Trini flipped through the air and dropkicked him in the chest. He didn't flinch very much. He stared at her as she landed. She raced for him and rushed her Power Daggers forward. A punch to the face from him stopped her in her tracks. He performed two lefts and a right. He gave her a hard headbutt. Rocky ran for him with his Power Sword held high. Dragontor backhanded him in which he sent him flying into a wall.

"That must really hurt, huh?" Dragontor asked and snickered. He approached Rocky and resumed fighting him and Trini after she rushed at him.

Tommy clanged his Dragon Dagger against Billy's Power Lance. They struggled to get the upper hand. Tommy swung his weapon around in which he knocked Billy's out of his hand. He jammed the hilt into his neck. Billy ended up on his knees. Tommy shoved him on his side with his foot. He charged him full of lightning from his hand. He laughed delightfully at his enemy's painful cries. He narrowed his eyes at him.

Tommy ceased his assault on the Blue Ranger. He forced him to his feet. He did two punches to his chest. He jumped to do a dropkick in the same area. Billy was knocked back. However, he managed to stay on his feet. He tightened his grip on his weapon. He aimed a swing at his opponent's head with it. He let out a determined growl.

Tommy knocked the Power Lance away with the Dragon Dagger. He kicked Billy's feet out from underneath him. This threw the Blue Ranger on his back. Billy rolled out of the way when Tommy aimed his elbow for his chest. Tommy straightened his arm to avoid injuring it. He groaned at Billy's kicking him in the head. He received two kicks to the stomach from him. He jumped upward.

"You are no match for me!" Tommy roared in great ferocity. He continued to fight Billy.

Kim kicked Goldar in the knee. She jabbed the end of her Power Bow into his side. She did a series of punches to his face and stomach. He pushed her off. He walked up to her. He gave her a hard head butt. She stumbled backward. However, she regained her balance. Unfortunately, she didn't do it in time to avoid one of his fireballs. She was sent barreling into a tree. She fell on her side. He began to make his way toward her, but Adam stopped him by ramming himself into him.

Goldar snarled angrily while forming a fireball in his hand. He threw it at Adam, only to miss when he dove for the pavement. Adam got to his feet. He raced at him with his Power Axe held high. Goldar tossed another fireball at him. It hit his enemy right in the chest. Adam fell down with a loud groan. He got to his knees. He swung his Power Axe at Goldar. Unfortunately, Goldar kicked him in the head. Kim wrapped her Power Bow around his neck, but he threw her off. Adam got to his feet.

"Have a little taste of my lightning, brats!" Goldar yelled and flared his nostrils. "You deserve it!"

Goldar fired two rounds of lightning from his fingertips. Adam and Kim got thrown backward from being hit. They collided with the pavement. Dragontor grabbed Rocky and Trini's throats. He tossed them very hard. He smirked as they landed next to their friends. Tommy blasted Billy with two rounds of energy waves. He chuckled at his enemy crashing into the pavement next to Trini. Goldar and Dragontor joined his side. They watched their enemies stand slowly.

"You look like you haven't had enough punishment!" Tommy yelled ferociously.

"Don't worry," Goldar said as he and his comrades charged their hands with lightning.

Dragontor growled. "We will give you some more!"

The trio tossed their lightning at the Rangers once they got to their feet. Rocky, Adam, Billy, Kim, and Trini were hit hard. They were thrown to the ground. They struggled to stand again. They managed to make it to their feet. They rushed at their enemies. Billy and Trini dueled with Tommy. Goldar took on Rocky and Adam. Dragontor tangled with Kim.

00000

Rita adjusted her Repulsascope a bit on the Lunar Palace's balcony. She peered into it. Squatt, Baboo, and Scorpina stood next to her. She observed Tommy shooting green lightning from his fingertips at the pavement in front of Billy and Trini. It exploded on impact in which it threw the duo into tables. They ended up on their stomachs. She laughed with much joy.

"Tommy just nailed Billy and Trini with his lightning!" Rita yelled as she looked at the trio.

"Great, Empress Rita!" Scorpina replied and pumped a fist.

"For sure!" Baboo agreed.

"I hope he hits them with some more lightning," Squatt yelled in excitement.

"You should check on Rocky, Adam, and Kimberly," Scorpina commented honestly. "You don't want to miss them getting pummeled, do you?"

"No, I don't," Rita said while shaking her head. "I hate it when I miss what is going on. Then again, no one can get what they want all the time."

Rita moved the Repulsascope east a tiny bit. She looked through it, seeing Goldar and Dragontor throw fire at Rocky, Adam, and Kim. The Red, Black, and Pink Rangers were hit hard. They flew backward, crashing into the pavement. Goldar went to Rocky and Adam while Dragontor headed to Kim. Both of them sent lightning into the trio, making them cry out in pain. She cackled gleefully before looking at Squatt, Baboo, and Scorpina.

"Goldar and Dragontor just struck Rocky, Adam, and Kimberly with fire," Rita shrieked and hissed loudly.

Baboo cheered. "How neat!"

"I am sure you are getting anxious to make Goldar and Dragontor grow, so they can lay waste to the downtown with the Dragonzord," Squatt commented with a soft chuckle.

"I am so eager to see that!" Squatt yelled in great delight.

Scorpina formed a big smirk on her. "I have little doubt all three of them will have lots of fun trashing their zords."

"Let's not forget destroying the city," Baboo added.

"Of course not, you dumbass," Scorpina growled annoyingly. "In fact, I think you two need a little bit of this."

Scorpina swung her sword at Squatt and Baboo's feet, sweeping them out from underneath them. Squatt and Baboo flew into the air with loud yells. The former landed on his back. The latter fell on top of him. Scorpina and Rita laughed hysterically.

"I am sure you two had a nice trip," Rita quipped and hit her hand on her leg hard.

"We hope to see you next fall," Scorpina added while wiggling her eyebrows.

Baboo laughed in much sarcasm and stood up. "That was so funny that I forgot to laugh."

"You should watch yourself, Scorpina," Squatt warned as he stood up. "You just might get tripped up by Dragontor's tail." He babbled.

"Ah. That would never happen," Scorpina replied with much smugness. "I am smart enough to avoid that dragon's tail." She formed another smirk on her face.

Rita looked at her warningly. "Don't get smug, Scorpina. It will bite you on the ass."

Scorpina nodded. "Sure, Empress Rita."

"Tell her like it is, Rita," Baboo said and chuckled softly while giving Rita a thumbs-up.

Squatt squeaked in glee. "Yeah."

"Just because I did doesn't mean I don't have my eye on you two," Rita warned and pointed her finger at the dimwits. She narrowed her eyes at them. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Empress Rita," Squatt and Baboo answered while nodding rapidly.

"Good," Rita said and sighed in much content. "How about we all go get something to drink?"

Squatt, Baboo, and Scorpina voiced their agreement. Rita couldn't help but smile. They headed down the stairs. They walked quickly out of the throne room.

00000

Tommy punched Rocky in the stomach. He gave him a hard backhand to the face. Rocky swung his Power Sword at him. He scored a hit on the shoulder. Tommy groaned and growled in anger. Rocky attempted to kick him. Unfortunately, his opponent caught his foot in his hand. He pulled him forward. He punched him in the face. He got hold of his throat and threw him. Rocky landed on his back. He dropped his Power Sword.

Tommy charged his hand with green lightning while making his way toward Rocky. He sent it into him. He relished at his cries of pain. Trini flipped through the air and did a dropkick to his chest. Tommy was forced back, but he stayed on his feet. He stared at her as she landed. He watched her stand in front of Rocky defensively. He narrowed his eyes at her. She curled her hand into a fist while letting out a loud snarl.

"Get away from my friend, Green Ranger! I mean it!" Trini shouted.

"You will regret interfering, Yellow Ranger!" Tommy yelled in much defiance. "Have some fire!"

Tommy formed a fireball in his hand. He heaved it at Trini, who leapt upward to avoid it. She headed toward him, kicking him in the chest. He fell down, but he got right back up. She aimed her Power Daggers for his head. He used his Dragon Dagger to knock them out of her hands. He delivered four punches to her stomach. He fired green energy bolts at her. He scored hits on her. She flew backward into a trashcan. She ended up on her stomach.

Trini got to her feet, only to be ambushed by three Putties. She managed to get out of their grasp. She kicked the first Putty in the chest. She elbowed the second in the nose. The third Putty tackled her to the pavement. It proceeded to beat on her with its fists. Its companions joined it. Rocky rushed to help her. Unfortunately, Tommy stopped him by grabbing him. Rocky kicked him away, and they began their duel.

Billy swung his Power Lance at Goldar, who blocked it with his sword. Goldar slammed his fist into his enemy's face. He uppercutted him in the neck before jamming the hilt into his back. Billy growled in determination. He threw his weapon upward. He struck the golden monkey in the chin. Goldar stumbled back a bit, yet he remained on his feet. He stared at Billy, who pointed his Power Lance at him.

"That stick would never hurt me, Blue Ranger!" Goldar growled, anger echoing from his voice.

"We shall see!" Billy said defiantly.

Goldar snarled. "Shut up, and fight me!"

Billy gritted his teeth. "Fine by me."

Billy swung his Power Lance at Goldar, only for him to block it with his arm. Goldar pulled it out of his hands. He threw it over his shoulder. Billy threw punches at him. Goldar blocked every single one of them. He backhanded him across the face. This sent Billy stumbling off to the side. Goldar revved up his hand with lightning and shot it at him. Billy was hit and collapsed on his knees. Goldar approached him. He shoved him on his side with his foot.

Goldar was about to slam his fist into Billy's head when Kim appeared and fired an arrow from her Power Bow at him. He made a swing of his sword. This deflected it. He stood his ground as she charged at him. He punched her in the forehead, stopping her. He took her weapon from her. He aimed a swing at her, hitting her hard. She collapsed on her stomach. He tossed it aside and looked down at her.

"The Pink Ranger is falling and can't get up!" Goldar taunted.

Kim growled. "Why don't you get this?"

Kim kicked Goldar in the knee. She jumped to her feet to perform a series of punches to his face. He pushed her away from him. He walked up to her. He performed a headbutt on her. She stumbled backward, but she regained her footing. Unfortunately, it wasn't in time for her to avoid one of his fireballs. She was thrown into a table and fell on her stomach. He began to go toward her, but Billy stopped him by ramming himself into him. They started to fight.

Kim managed to make it to her feet. Four Putties ambushed her from the side. They alternated between kicking and punching her. She got out of their grasp. She gave the first and second Putties in their faces. She grabbed the arms of the third and fourth. She kicked them in their stomachs. They pulled themselves out of her grasp. They took hold of her while another delivered hard punches to her stomach. She kicked it away. She got herself free from its companions. She proceeded to fight them.

Dragontor blew a fireball from his nose at Adam, who dove for the pavement. Adam jumped upward. He ran at him with his Power Axe held high. Dragontor tossed another fireball at him. Adam leapt upward in which he barely avoided it. He headed for his enemy. He brought his Power Axe down in a swift stroke. Dragontor held up his arm to block it as he landed. He pulled it away from him. Adam tried to get it back, only for the dragon to keep him at bay with his other hand.

"Keep trying, Black Ranger. You are not getting this thing back!" Dragontor growled.

Adam looked very defiant. "I will if it's the last thing I do!"

Adam struck Dragontor in the beak with his fist. He attempted to kick the Power Axe out of his enemy's hand. Unfortunately, Dragontor stopped him with an elbow to the head. He smiled sinisterly and made an upward swing at him with it. He scored a hit that threw him through the air. Adam collided with a tree. He found himself on his stomach.

Dragontor approached the Black Ranger as he got to one knee. He slammed his fist against his back, knocking him on his stomach. He raised his opponent's weapon high. He brought it downward in a rapid motion. Adam kicked him in the stomach, causing him to drop it. He grabbed it and rose to his feet. He swung it three times, scoring one successful hit after the other. They continued to fight.

Tommy grabbed Rocky's throat and threw him as hard as he could. Rocky flew through the air. He landed on his side with a loud thud. Tommy came up to him with his Dragon Dagger pointing at him. Lightning shot out of the tip and went into the Red Ranger's body. Rocky cried out painfully. Tommy ceased his assault on him. Rocky groaned.

"You look like you haven't had enough lightning, Red Ranger," Tommy said and charged his hand with lightning. "How about some from my hand this time?"

"Do your worst. I dare you," Rocky snarled.

Tommy smirked. "Oh, I will."

Tommy caught Trini coming up behind him with her Power Daggers above her head in the corner of his eyes. He turned around, tossing the lightning at her. She was hit in which she was thrown backward into a table. She landed on her stomach, dropping her weapons. He laughed evilly.

"You should've come up behind me a little faster, Yellow Ranger," Tommy taunted. "Then I wouldn't have tossed my lightning at you."

All of a sudden, Rocky grabbed Tommy from behind. He wrapped his arm around his throat. Tommy growled fiercely. He flipped him over his head. Rocky grunted at landing on his back.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Tommy snarled. "Now, you will pay!"

Tommy aimed his fist for Rocky's head. Rocky rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding it. He rose to his feet. He kicked him in the shoulder. He swung his Power Sword at him. Tommy held up his Dragon Dagger, blocking it. They struggled to gain the upper hand.

"You will never beat me!" Tommy hissed in much ferocity.

Rocky grunted. "That's what you think!"

Tommy pushed downward, forcing Rocky on his knees. Rocky became very determined. He made it to one knee. He let out a loud grunt as he stood up. He swung his weapon around. He knocked Tommy's out of his hand. He uppercutted him in the neck. He did a roundhouse kick, sending him flying through the air. Tommy crashed into a lamppost. He landed on his side.

Rocky looked toward the Dragon Dagger. Suddenly, he remembered what Zordon told him about anyone being able to control the Dragonzord. He knew it would be a very valuable ally to the team. Moreover, he could see it was always meant to be on their side. He raced toward the weapon. A Putty leapt in his path. He punched it in the face three times. He jabbed the hilt of the Power Sword into the back of its head, knocking it on its stomach. He rushed for the weapon. He picked it up after he got to it.

"Yes!" Rocky yelled in great excitement. "We have control of the Dragonzord now!"

"You better give me that Dragon Dagger!" Tommy yelled as he rushed toward him.

Rocky looked at him. "Then take it from me!"

Tommy hissed. "You bet I will!"

Rocky leapt through the air. He twisted his body to where he was facing Tommy's back. Tommy skidded to a halt and turned around. He snarled in anger and rushed at his opponent. Rocky crossed the Power Sword and the Dragon Dagger. He shot lightning at him. Tommy was hit in the chest in which he came to a halt. He sank to one knee. Rocky came toward him. Tommy tossed a green energy ball at him. Rocky deflected it with a swing of the Dragon Dagger. He got to him as the Green Ranger stood up. They proceeded to duel.

00000

Rita made her way toward the Lunar Palace's balcony stairs. Scorpina, Squatt, and Baboo were close behind her. She went up them, as did her minions. She approached the Repulsascope. She made an adjustment as the trio joined her side. She looked into it, seeing Rocky cross the Dragon Dagger and his Power Sword in which he fired lightning at Tommy. She saw it hit him and send him flying through the air.

Rita gritted her teeth as the Green Ranger landed on his right ankle hard. He screamed in pain and grabbed it with both hands. Goldar and Dragontor rushed toward him. Rocky filled the Dragon Dagger with red energy and threw it at them. It hit them hard in their chests, throwing them to the ground. They struggled to stand. The weapon went back to the Red Ranger as if it were a boomerang. She screamed in anger and looked at Squatt, Baboo, and Scorpina.

"Rocky managed to get the Dragon Dagger away from Tommy and used it to hurt him badly! He hurt Goldar and Dragontor too!" Rita screeched.

"Oh, no!" Squatt yelled while shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's not good at all!" Baboo cried in fear. "This means the Power Rangers will have control of the Dragonzord!"

"It's times like this that I want to give those Rangers a taste of their own medicine!" Scorpina yelled fiercely.

"That is exactly what you will do, Scorpina!" Rita said in much determination. "You will take Tommy's place and help Goldar and Dragontor wreck Downtown Angel Grove."

"Yes, my empress," Scorpina commented with much eagerness. "In fact, I should get down there now!"

"In a minute," Rita said as she held up her hand. "I am going to contact Tommy first."

Rita turned back to the Repulsascope. She laid her wand against it and touched her temples. She closed her eyes and put in deep concentration.

 _"Tommy, you need to come back to the palace right now!"_ Rita commanded.

 _"But what about the Dragon Dagger? I need to get it back!"_ Tommy yelled and groaned painfully.

She hissed. _"We will worry about that dagger another time. I am sending Scorpina in your place."_

He sighed. _"All right. I am coming."_

Rita opened her eyes and took her hands off her temples. She grabbed her wand and turned around along with her minions. Tommy appeared close to the stairs. He was balancing on his left leg. He had his right foot slightly off the floor. Squatt and Baboo rushed down them. They put his arms over their shoulders after getting to him.

"We are so sorry you got hurt, Tommy," Squatt said in much sympathy.

"I can't believe Rocky managed to hurt you like that!" Baboo added, hints of anger showing in his voice. "Moreover, he stole the Dragon Dagger from you!"

Tommy growled frustratingly. "Rocky took the opportunity to grab it when I dropped it while fighting him. I never thought any Ranger would do that, especially him!"

Rita cleared her throat. "I understand your frustration, Tommy. You will have an opportunity to get the Dragon Dagger back. For now, you need to have your ankle tended to. Squatt, Baboo, take him to see Finster. He can provide him with some pain relief."

Squatt and Baboo nodded at their queen. They took Tommy out of the throne room. Rita turned around and headed for the balcony. Scorpina joined her side. She showed much determination.

"Scorpina, get down there right now!" Rita barked sharply.

"As you wish, my empress," Scorpina replied warmly. "Here I go!"

Scorpina teleported to Earth. Rita grabbed the railing and clenched her teeth. She breathed heavily.

"It's time to turn up the heat!" Rita said and took hold of her wand with her other hand. "Magic wand, make Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor grow!"

Rita tossed her wand to Earth with a fierce scream. It hit the ground in which it made Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor grow to giant size. She morphed into her monster form. They looked down at the Rangers. They let out very evil laughs.

"Hey there, Rangers!" Scorpina snarled. "I look even better than I did before, don't I?"

"I hate to say this, my friends, but it is time for us to wreck a certain downtown area," Dragontor said.

Goldar waved at the team. "We'll see you around!"

Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor teleported away while laughing maliciously. The Rangers looked at each other.

"We can't let them do any more damage to downtown!" Trini blurted out with much fear.

"At least we have this weapon now," Rocky said as he held up the Dragon Dagger. "We have the Dragonzord on our side!"

"You were smart to grab it while the Green Ranger was distracted," Adam complimented.

"I don't know why none of us thought to do that before," Kim added sheepishly.

"Me neither," Billy agreed. "It doesn't matter now. The Dragonzord will give us some much needed help."

"You got that right, Billy," Kim commented.

"Now, it is time to show Rita and her goons what Ranger Power is all about!" Adam yelled, his voice showing much fierceness.

"That's right, Adam! Let's do it!" Rocky commanded.

The Rangers looked toward the sky. Their faces showed determination and ferocity. They reached for it.

"We need Dinozord Power now!" the Rangers called.

The Dinozords arrived very quickly. They let out their battle calls. They showed much eagerness to fight. The Rangers leapt into their respective cockpits.

"Log on!" Rocky called.

"Adam here! Ready to rock and roll!" Adam shouted.

"Billy! All systems go!" Billy summoned.

"Trini! Set for action!" Trini yelled.

"You monsters are about to have your asses fried!" Kim said.

"You got that right, Kim!" Rocky agreed. "We are about to add Dragonzord Power!"

Rocky gripped the Dragon Dagger tightly. He breathed deeply and began playing the tune. Suddenly, the Dragonzord emerged from behind a mountain. It roared while holding up its hands. The Rangers whooped and cheered loudly as it joined them.

"This is going to be great!" Kim yelled delightfully.

"Rita will regret she ever messed with the Power Rangers!" Rocky yelled in ferocity. "Let's go kick some monster ass!"

The Dinozords raised their heads to the sky. They emitted their battle calls once more. The Dragonzord mimicked both of their actions. They teleported to Downtown Angel Grove.


	86. Trio Fight, Irritated, and Informing

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-six of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took a week to get out. This chapter features more action in the form of the the Dinozords and the Dragonzord battling Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor. I decided to have Rocky retrieve the Dragon Dagger because I wanted the Dragonzord to fight with the team instead of against it. Since anyone can control the Dragonzord with this weapon, I figured one of the Rangers could grab it when Tommy dropped it. I started a new Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fic called "Dark Desire." It is AU set during part five of "Green With Evil" and involves Tommy's desire for Kim leading him to kidnap her and hold her captive on an uninhabited world he accidentally discovers through practicing teleportation because he wants her all to himself. Chapter one has been posted. I would love for you to read and tell me what you thought of it. This fic has just two chapters to go before it reaches its end. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 86: Trio Fight/Irritated/Informing

Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor appeared on the north side of Downtown Angel Grove. They moved between the buildings. People got out of their cars and ran for their lives. They let out fearful screams. They went into buildings to take shelter in their steel-reinforced concrete basements. The trio laughed evilly. They shook their heads as people scurried in every direction underneath them. They clapped three times.

"It's cool watching humans run for their lives," Dragontor said as he swung his tail from side to side.

"It sure is," Goldar agreed.

"Yeah," Scorpina added with a soft hiss. "Go on and run, humans! Save your pathetic little lives!"

"Then again, what good will it do? You can't escape!" Goldar roared and raised his sword high.

"Come on! I need to have some fun!" Dragontor growled.

"I like fun!" Goldar said.

The trio fired lightning from their fingertips at abandoned vehicles. This made them explode. People ducked, barely avoiding the fire. They resumed their run for safety.

"Let's do that again!" Dragontor blurted out.

"Yeah!" Scorpina agreed gleefully.

All of a sudden, laser beams and missiles hit the trio in their chests. This forced them back. They turned to see the Dinozords and the Dragonzord coming their way.

"Guess who, you ugly monsters!" Rocky yelled.

"Rangers, we are so glad you decided to join the party!" Goldar sneered.

"You can bet it will be a huge party!" Kim retorted as she pointed her finger at the golden warrior. "We have the Dragonzord on our side now, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"You'll regret you ever messed with the Power Rangers!" Adam said in much defiance.

"Now, it's time to take you and your buddies down!" Billy blurted out fiercely.

"That's right!" Trini added and hissed loudly.

"That's what you think, Power Brats!" Goldar roared.

"If you think you will win, you've got another thing coming!" Scorpina taunted and tightened her grip on her sword.

"Yeah!" Dragontor agreed and emitted a loud snort. "You might as well have a little taste of fireballs!"

Dragontor shot three fireballs from his nose at the Dinozords and the Dragonzord, only to miss when they went in different directions. He rushed toward the Dragonzord, as did it with him. He punched it in the chest before giving it two kicks to the stomach. It roared angrily and smacked its tail against his head. He fell on his stomach, but he got right back up. It tried to punch him, but he caught its fist in his hand. It attempted another punch, getting the same result. He headbutted it very hard.

The Dragonzord stumbled backward somewhat. However, it recovered just in time to see Dragontor aiming his fist at its head. It smacked his fist away with its hand. It delivered two lefts and a right. Its tail tip started spinning. It swung its tail, striking him in the chest. It shot its eye lasers. He was hit in the beak. He fell down, but he got right back up. He curled his hands into fists. The streets were clear of any people.

"Now, you've really made me mad!" Dragontor screeched. "Have a taste of fire from me!"

Dragontor blew fire from his mouth at the Dragonzord, hitting it in the head. It was forced back a bit. He jumped into the air. He headed for it, punching it in the head. He landed gracefully. He slapped his tail against its side. It stumbled sideways, losing its footing. He came toward it, stopping a short distance away. He charged his hands with lightning. He was about to throw it when the Tyrannosaurus charged in and rammed itself into him. He stumbled off to the side, regaining his footing. He stared at it angrily.

"Don't even think about harming the Dragonzord," Rocky growled in much ferocity.

"How dare you!" Dragontor snarled and formed an energy ball in his hand. "Take this!"

Dragontor threw the ball at the Dinozord with a loud roar. However, the Tyrannosaurus made a swing of its tail. This sent the ball back to him, striking him in the beak. He groaned painfully. It fired its eye lasers in which it scored a successful hit in between the eyes. He snarled angrily and blew two fireballs from its nose at it. It groaned at being hit in the head and the chest. It stumbled, falling on its side.

Dragontor was about to go toward the Tyrannosaurus when the Dragonzord grabbed it from behind. The Tyrannosaurus stood up as its comrade held him steady. It approached them. It delivered one punch to the stomach. It did another one to the same area. It alternated between fists for thirty seconds before stopping. The Dragonzord lowered him, heaving him very hard. He went flying, landing on top of a crane and flattening it.

"It is too bad that crane didn't fly away," Rocky joked as Dragontor stood up with a groan. He saw him charge toward him. He held up the Dragon Dagger. "Then again, you could use a little slowing down."

Rocky played the tune. The Dragonzord's chest lights flashed with beeps coming with them. It held up its hands, missile appearing in the fingers. It fired them. Every missile struck Dragontor, stopping him in its tracks. The Tyrannosaurus roared at the ground, sending a seismic blast toward him. It struck him, which sent him flying into the street.

"Had enough yet?" Rocky asked.

"No way!" Dragontor yelled and rushed toward the zords. He proceeded to fight them.

Goldar swung his sword at the Pterodactyl as it flew his way. He missed when it flew downward. It headed upward, doing a spin in midair. It shot its twin laser cannons. They struck him in the face and chest. He roared painfully while being forced back. It turned around and flew at him again. It passed him, its wing striking him in the stomach. Sparks erupted from that area.

"How did that feel, Goldar?" Kim teased as she turned her Dinozord back toward her enemy.

"That didn't hurt much," Goldar replied and charged his hand with lightning. "You need some of this, though!"

Goldar threw his lightning at his target. The Pterodactyl went upward, causing the lightning to hit the ground instead. It spun in midair and headed for its enemy. It fired its twin laser cannons. It scored hits in his chest and shoulder. It flew past him rapidly. Its wing struck him in the stomach. He roared in much anger, seeing it fly back around. He swung his sword, hitting it hard. Kim screamed as explosions came from the cockpit.

The Pterodactyl hit the ground. It slid down the street, stopping next to a flattened truck. It lost power. Goldar walked toward it with an evil laugh. Kim pounded on the console frustratingly. Suddenly, the Dinozord powered up and flew into the air. He observed it coming around. It fired its twin cannon and eye lasers. It struck him in the shoulder and stomach. He stumbled, barely regaining his footing. She laughed joyfully.

"Talk about morphinominal!" Kim yelled.

Without warning, Scorpina appeared and wrapped her stinger around the Pterodactyl. She drained some of its power. Kim cried painfully at lightning surging through her. Scorpina let go of it. The Dinozord crashed into the ground again. She laughed in much triumph.

"You must pay attention, Pink Ranger!" Scorpina taunted. "Otherwise, look what happens!"

Scorpina was about to approach the Pterodactyl when missiles and lasers hit her in the side. She turned to see the Mastodon, the Triceratops, and the Saber-toothed Tiger coming her way. The last two Dinozords their tail cannons pointing at it.

"You should've paid attention yourself, Scorpina!" Billy hissed.

"You need a little more of your own medicine!" Trini added.

Adam pumped a fist. "Yeah!"

The Mastodon, the Triceratops, and the Saber-toothed Tiger fired their weapons again. The lasers and missiles hit Scorpina very hard. The impact was enough to knock her down. Goldar came to her side, an angry roar leaving his mouth. He filled his sword with fire and tossed it at the Dinozords. The fire missed when they went in different directions.

The Mastodon came toward Goldar, who swung his sword and smacked it in the side. It fell down, but it got right back up. It faced him, shooting missiles from its trunk. Each missile scored a successful hit on its target one after the other. It sprayed freezing mist, a loud trumpet leaving its mouth. He became frozen in place. It charged, ramming its head into him. He fell over.

Just then, Goldar shook free of the ice. He got back on its feet, growling in rage. The Mastodon attempted to charge. Unfortunately, Scorpina rushed in and shoved it over on its side with her foot. She charged her pincher with lightning. She threw it at the Mastodon, striking it hard and making sparks erupt from its body. Adam yelped as the cockpit blew up in a fury.

The Triceratops came toward Scorpina from the side. It moved its tail cannon into aiming position. It fired, striking her in the head. It shot out its horns, the chains wrapping around her. It came to a stop. It pulled backward. She roared with much anger. She stumbled, falling on her side. The horns went back to their proper places.

"Talk about falling asleep on the job," Billy joked.

Goldar started going toward the Triceratops. Without warning, the Saber-toothed Tiger leapt through the air. It landed on him with a loud roar. It bit him in the shoulder roughly. Sparks flew from that area. Goldar roared angrily and pushed the Dinozord off it. The Saber-toothed Tiger landed on its feet. It charged, a loud growl escaping its mouth. It moved its tail cannon into an aiming position.

The Saber-toothed Tiger shot its cannon. It struck Goldar in the shoulder. It leapt at its enemy. Unfortunately, Dragontor jumped in front of his comrade and caught it. He threw it down. It jumped to its feet, snarling loudly. It made another charge. He tossed energy at it. It leapt over the energy. It landed on him, knocking him to the ground. It rammed its teeth into his shoulder.

Scorpina rushed in, ramming herself into the Saber-toothed Tiger. It fell on its side with a loud groan. It began to get up. She was about to approach it when the Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord grabbed her from behind. They spun her around and punched her in the nose. They delivered kicks to her stomach. They spotted Goldar coming up behind them in the corners of their eyes. They spun around, firing their eye lasers. He was hit and fell down.

"Whoohoo! We are doing really good!" Rocky cheered.

"We sure are!" Trini agreed.

Billy sighed. "Thank God for our upgraded weapons and the Dragonzord."

"Without them, we wouldn't stand much of a chance," Rocky mumbled.

"So true," Adam replied and cleared his throat.

Trini growled in determination. "We better keep going!"

The Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord began dueling with Goldar after he got up. Scorpina tangled with the Pterodactyl and the Mastodon. Dragontor charged toward the Saber-toothed Tiger and the Triceratops.

00000

Rita approached the Lunar Palace's balcony stairs. Squatt and Baboo were right behind her. They went up them. She adjusted the Repulsascope. She moved it north a little bit. She looked through it as her minions came to her side. She saw the Dragonzord knock Goldar over with a swing of its tail and the Tyrannosaurus fire its eye lasers at him. Goldar was struck in the head.

"Damn it! The Dragonzord and the Tyrannosaurus just gave Goldar hard hits!" Rita yelled angrily.

"That's not good, your evilness!" Squatt said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I hope Dragontor and Scorpina are having better luck," Baboo commented in uncertainty.

"Me too," Rita said and sighed heavily. She turned the Repulsascope east a tiny a bit. She observed Scorpina catching the Pterodactyl and throwing it aside. She winced at the Mastodon ramming its head into her and knocking her over. She gritted her teeth as Scorpina got up, only to be hit by the Pterodactyl's wing as it flew past her. "Shit. Scorpina isn't doing much better. The Pterodactyl and the Mastodon hit her pretty hard."

"Oh, no!" Baboo yelled and covered his face with his hands.

"I better see how Dragontor is doing," Rita said, moving the Repulsascope east a little more. She watched Dragontor shoot a fireball from his nose at a charging Saber-toothed Tiger and hit it. She gritted her teeth as the Triceratops fired its cannon and hit him in the beak while coming at it from the side. She winced at Dragontor falling down. She flared her nostrils while watching him get up and find himself pounced on by the Saber-toothed Tiger. "Damn it! Not even Dragontor is doing well. The Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger got him really good!"

"I can't believe the Rangers are winning this giant battle!" Squatt cried sadly.

"They must've upgraded their zords' systems to make them more powerful," Baboo suggested.

"That would explain why they are faring better than they did in the previous giant battles," Rita commented, pulling back.

"Let's not forget they have the Dragonzord now," Squatt pointed out honestly.

"I haven't forgotten that, you dolt!" Rita snapped, glaring at him. "Don't ever mention that again! Is that clear?"

"Loud and clear!" Squatt yelled, saluting her.

Rita rolled her eyes and went to the railing. She took hold of it tightly while eyeing Squatt and Baboo as they came to her side.

"Look on the bright side. Dragontor isn't here to hit you two with his tail," Rita commented and sighed quietly.

"I still feel his tail hitting my butt," Baboo grumbled while rubbing that area.

Squatt groaned. "Mine too. Even worse was being swept off his feet by his tail."

"You got that right," Baboo agreed.

Rita smirked. "At least you two had a nice flight when he swept his feet out from underneath you with his tail. The same goes for Scorpina and her sword."

Squatt and Baboo rolled their eyes and shook their heads in disbelief. Rita stared at Earth and gritted her teeth.

"You may have the upper hand, Rangers, but my warriors will triumph. You will see," Rita said in determination. She narrowed her eyes at Earth.

00000

Jason, Zack, Kat, and Aisha observed the Dragonzord delivering punches to Goldar's stomach as the Tyrannosaurus held him steady on Command Center's Viewing Globe. They saw the Saber-toothed Tiger, the Triceratops, and the Mastodon fire their weapons at Scorpina in which their firepower hit her hard. They watched the Pterodactyl fire its twin laser cannons at Dragontor and hit him in the beak. Alpha waved his arms about.

"Ay-yi-yi. The Power Rangers are faring better against our enemies than they did before," Alpha said excitedly.

"It's all thanks to upgrading their weapons systems," Jason said warmly.

"Not to mention getting the Dragonzord on our side," Zack added.

"Rocky made a smart move getting the Dragon Dagger while it was laying on the ground," Aisha commented proudly.

"He managed to injure the Green Ranger with it and his Power Sword. That forced him to retreat. Scorpina took his place," Kat murmured, giving a shrug.

"I can't believe none of us thought to grab the Dragon Dagger before," Jason muttered sheepishly. "We could've had the Dragonzord on our side much sooner."

"Jason, you were trying to survive the battle. No one blames you for not thinking of getting that weapon," Kat said sympathetically.

"Still, it would've saved us a lot of trouble," Jason pointed out matter-of-factly. "It would've helped spare the zords serious damage."

"There was always a chance the zords would've been heavily damaged, even if we did get the Dragonzord on our side sooner," Zack said seriously.

 _"You are correct, Zack,"_ Zordon boomed. _"Rita does not mess around when it comes to being evil. Her monsters can dish out a great deal of damage, especially when they use their aggression to fight."_

"Dragontor and Scorpina have proven to be amongst the most aggressive of Rita's minions," Jason mumbled in fear.

"Goldar and Scorpina proved they were a formidable team when we saw them cross their swords and fire at the Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord," Aisha mumbled, shaking a little bit.

"But they struck back just as hard with the Tyrannosaurus's roar seismic blast and the Dragonzord's missiles and eye lasers," Kat responded.

"That's true," Aisha agreed. "Goldar and Scorpina stumbled and fell down."

The entire group breathed deeply as Goldar broke free from Tyrannosaurus and punched it in the chest. He kicked the Dragonzord in the chest, knocking it back. Both zords smacked their tails against him, knocking him down. Scorpina fired energy from her pincher. It hit the Mastodon, the Saber-toothed Tiger, and the Triceratops hard.

Jason, Zack, Kat, and Aisha pressed their lips together. Mastodon sprayed its freezing mist in which it froze Scorpina in place. The Saber-toothed Tiger and the Triceratops moved their cannons into aiming positon. They fired, hitting her hard and knocking her down. She shook free of the mist. Dragontor caught the Pterodactyl when it flew at him. He tossed it aside. It flew away, turning around and firing its eye lasers. Dragontor was hit in the beak and fell down. The quartet laughed and went to Zordon. Alpha came to Jason's side.

"The team is faring very well against those monsters, Zordon," Jason commented happily.

"The upgraded weapons and the Dragonzord are really doing the trick," Zack said, giving a thumbs-up.

Zordon smiled. _"I am glad they are helping the team. There is something about the Dragonzord you need to know."_

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Kat asked confusingly.

 _"The Dragonzord can combine with the Mastodon, the Triceratops, and the Saber-toothed Tiger to form Dragonzord in Battle Mode or the Dragon Megazord. It is more powerful than the regular Megazord, though it is a little slower. It has a Power Staff formed from its tail. The staff can be used as a shield. It can dish out a lot of damage to enemies and destroy them,"_ Zordon explained.

Aisha chuckled. "That sounds awesome."

"It sure does," Kat agreed.

 _"Alpha, I want you to contact the Rangers and tell them about this,"_ Zordon commented in a gentle yet firm voice.

Alpha nodded at him. "Of course, Zordon."

Alpha approached the console in front of the plasma tube. He pressed three buttons as the humans gathered around him.

"Power Rangers, do you read me?" Alpha asked.

 _"Loud and clear, Alpha,"_ Rocky responded and exhaled. _"What's up?"_

"I want to share some information about the Dragonzord with you," Alpha said, moving his arms up and down.

Adam snorted. _"What?"_

"The Mastodon, the Saber-toothed Tiger, and the Triceratops can combine with the Dragonzord in order to form Dragonzord in Battle Mode or the Dragon Megazord. It is very powerful. Its tail forms the Power Staff. The staff can be used as a shield. It can also deal enemies a great deal of damage and destroy them," Alpha explained.

 _"That is amazing, Alpha,"_ Trini responded in great delight. _"We will be sure to use it when we need it."_

Kim laughed. _"You are so right, Trini,"_

 _"Affirmative!"_ Billy agreed.

"Keep fighting, Power Rangers. We have faith that you will defeat Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor," Alpha said hopefully.

 _"Thank you, Alpha,"_ Rocky said, sighing softly. _"We will fight as hard as we can against the monsters. Rocky out."_

Static came from the console. Jason, Zack, Kat, Aisha, and Alpha went to the Viewing Globe once more. They watched Goldar punch the Tyrannosaurus in the chest and kick it in the stomach. They observed him mimicking his actions with the Dragonzord. Both zords became angry. They smacked him in his chest with their tails. He fell on his back.

The group moved a little closer as Scorpina shot lightning from her sword at the Mastodon, the Saber-toothed Tiger, and the Triceratops in which it struck them hard. The Mastodon fired missiles from its trunk at her. The Saber-toothed Tiger and the Triceratops aimed their cannons at it. They fired at her, hitting her hard. Dragontor knocked the Pterodactyl away with his tail. It turned back toward him. It flew past him, striking him in the stomach with its wing.

"You can beat them, Power Rangers," Kat whispered in a hopeful voice.

"We know you can," Aisha added.

"That's right," Zack said with a nod.

"Yep," Jason agreed and rubbed his nose. He and the others continued watching the unfolding battle.


	87. Once and For All

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-seven of "Don't Run Away." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter features more action in the form of the the Dinozords and the Dragonzord battling Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor. Dragonzord in Battle Mode makes its first appearance. I prefer to call it the Dragon Megazord because it is much easier to write. This fic has just one chapter to go before it reaches its end. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 87: Once and For All

Goldar and Scorpina punched the Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord in their chests. They delivered kicks to the same spots. They performed three lefts and two rights to them. They swung their swords, only for their targets to hold up their arms and block them. The zords punched them in their stomachs. They fired their eye lasers at them. Goldar and Scorpina absorbed their firepower with their swords. They threw it back to them, striking them in their heads and forcing them back.

"Talk about a little too much firepower," Goldar joked.

"There is plenty more where that came from!" Scorpina said, forming energy balls in her hand and pincher. "Now, it's time to play ball!"

Goldar charged his hands with lightning. "Let's add a little lightning too!"

Scorpina cackled. "Yeah!"

Scorpina tossed the energy balls at her targets, hitting them very hard. Goldar did the same with his lightning. The Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord were struck in their heads. They stumbled, barely regaining their footing. Rocky yelled at the cockpit blowing up in a fury. He fell out of his seat. He got back in, panting heavily.

Goldar and Scorpina approached the Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord. They gave their punches to their chests and heads. They did four uppercuts to their necks. They rammed the backs of their fists to the same areas. She threw two more energy balls at them. Both zords sparked with the hits they took. She swung her sword four times at the Dragonzord, scoring a successful hit every time. Goldar punched the Tyrannosaurus in one shoulder, followed by the other. They kicked them away. The zords lost their footing. They fell on four cars in which they flattened them.

Goldar and Scorpina began to make their way toward their quarry. Lasers hit them in their chests, halting them. They spotted the Pterodactyl flying their way. It flew past them, its wing slicing through their stomachs. Sparks came from them. It went higher. It spun in midair and headed back toward them. They turned around with soft growls. They filled their swords with fire and tossed it at the Dinozord. It was hit and crashed. Kim grunted as she fell out of her seat.

Two lasers hit Goldar in his back, as did two missiles in Scorpina's shoulders. They groaned as they stumbled forward. They regained their footing. They jumped around to see the Mastodon, the Triceratops, and the Saber-toothed Tiger coming toward them. Lightning hit the ground around the trio. It exploded, throwing debris into the air. The debris slammed onto the Dinozords in which it knocked them down. Adam, Billy, and Trini yelled at their cockpits blowing up. Dragontor walked to Goldar's side.

"Hey, I couldn't let them get you, could I?" Dragontor asked.

"Thanks," Scorpina said with gratefulness.

Goldar gave him a nod. "Yeah, thanks."

The Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord charged toward the trio. Dragontor shot two fireballs from his nose, hitting them in their chests. This brought them to a halt. He held up his arms to block punches from them. They delivered two rights and a left. They tried to swing their tails, but he knocked them away with his hands, causing them to spin around. He shoved them away. The other Dinozords recovered and joined them. He, Goldar, and Scorpina shot their eye beams. The Dinozords and the Dragonzord were hit full force. The Power Rangers cried out as their cockpits exploded with sparks. They struggled to stay in their seats.

"Shit! We are getting hit pretty hard now!" Adam blurted out in irritation.

"We were doing great a few minutes ago!" Kim muttered and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end," Billy commented.

"Yeah," Trini agreed.

"We can't fight this way anymore," Rocky commanded fiercely. "It's time for Dragonzord in Battle Mode!"

The Dragonzord, the Mastodon, the Saber-toothed Tiger, and the Triceratops came together. They formed the Dragon Megazord. Rocky and Kim switched their Dinozords to remote and joined Adam, Billy, and Trini in the cockpit.

"Let's see you deal with a brand new target!" Rocky yelled with much ferocity.

"We will trash your Dragon Megazord just like we've done with the other zords!" Scorpina snarled.

Goldar nodded sharply. "Yeah!"

Dragontor growled. "Here we come!"

Goldar, Scorpina, and Dragontor raced toward their targets. So did the Tyrannosaurus, the Pterodactyl, and the Dragon Megazord. The Dragon Megazord knocked Goldar's sword away when he swung it at its head. It punched him with one fist, followed by the other. It alternated between them for thirty seconds before shoving him away. He stumbled, barely regaining his footing. He tossed his sword to his other hand. He walked forward three paces, curling his lips into a snarl.

"Is that all you've got, Rangers?" Goldar asked, flaring his nostrils.

"There's plenty more where that came from, Goldar!" Trini yelled in determination.

"Yeah!" Adam agreed.

The Dragon Megazord fired its eye lasers at Goldar in which they struck him in the chest. It aimed for the same area. Unfortunately, he vanquished the blasts with lightning fired from his hand. He made three swings at it with his sword. He got a hit each time. He hit it with a bolt of lightning from his finger. The Rangers screamed at the cockpit exploding with sparks.

"Damn it! That did some damage!" Billy said.

Goldar slammed the back of his fist against the Dragon Megazord's chest. This forced it back. He performed an uppercut to its neck. He went for the same area, only for it to block him by holding up its fist. It shoved him away. It went toward him. It stopped in its tracks when he threw a fireball at it. He tossed two more fireballs at it, hitting it both times in the chest.

Goldar was about to go toward his quarry when the Tyrannosaurus charged and rammed itself into him. He stumbled sideways, but he regained his footing. He glared at it. He fired his eye beams at it, striking it in the chest. It was forced back. It roared angrily. It leapt into the air. It went toward him, balancing itself on its tail. It kicked him in the chest with both feet. He fell on his back. It landed gracefully. It roared in victory.

Without warning, Scorpina grabbed the Tyrannosaurus by the shoulders and tossed it into the air. It landed on a crane, knocking it over. It roared angrily as it got up. She charged toward it, as did it with her. She raised her sword high, bringing it downward. It blocked the sword by holding up its arm. It ducked as she tried to aim a swing for its head. It smacked its tail against her side before delivering a kick to her stomach. She lashed her stinger out in an attempt to wrap it around her enemy. It caught her stinger in its hands easily and threw it aside. It fired its eye lasers at her. She was forced back after being hit in the chest.

The Tyrannosaurus charged at Scorpina with its fist held high. It brought its fist downward, as it got closer to her. She stopped it in its tracks by kicking it in the face. She shot an energy wave from her pincher at it. It was hit directly in the chest. She threw her stinger at it, wrapping it around its neck. She charged it full of lightning. It roared in much pain.

"Electrifying, isn't it, my friend?" Scorpina cackled. "It will be a hot time in the old town tonight!"

Just then, the Pterodactyl flew past Scorpina, Its wing slicing through her side in which sparks erupted from there. This caused her to lose her grip on her quarry. It flew upward, doing a spin in midair. It shot its twin laser cannons and eye lasers. She was hit in the face and the stomach. She growled in ferocity.

"Lucky shots!" Scorpina yelled. "Still, that won't stop me!"

The Pterodactyl headed higher. It spun in midair and headed back toward Scorpina, who jumped upward and caught it. She tossed it aside after landing. It crashed into the street. She attempted another throw of her stinger, managing to wrap it around her opponent. She sent a good deal of lightning into it, making it spark badly. The Dragon Megazord sneaked up behind her and pulled her off it. She shoved it off her. She growled when he stayed on his feet.

"Can't you ever go down, Power Rangers?" Scorpina leered.

"We will never go down!" Rocky said in determination.

Scorpina smirked. "You're very brave, Rangers. Then again, shouldn't you always be aware of your surroundings?"

Without warning, Dragontor grabbed the Dragon Megazord from behind. He wrapped his arms around it. He tightened his grip on it. It jammed its elbow into his stomach. This made him lose his hold on it. It spun around and did three uppercuts to the neck. He retaliated with a punch to his enemy's forehead, knocking it back. The Rangers grunted at the cockpit sparking a bit. Adam gritted his teeth.

"I say it is time for a little reinforcement!" Adam said, curling his hand into a fist.

"I agree, Adam!" Rocky hissed with much determination. "I call for the Power Staff!"

The Dragon Megazord held out its fist. The Power Staff materialized in it. Dragontor laughed while shaking his head.

"You think that stick can harm me?" Dragontor yelled defiantly. "It can't!"

"Come and get us!" Rocky taunted with a snarl. "We dare you!"

Dragontor roared and raced toward the Dragon Megazord. He came to a halt when it swung the staff and hit him in the chest. He aimed his tail at it and fired his spikes. It sent them back to him with a swing of its staff. He cried out at being hit in the chest and stomach. He blasted fire from his mouth. It set its staff on the ground. The tip started spinning. This deflected the fire.

"Talk about an amazing shield," Kim said in delight.

Dragontor yelled in frustration. He spread his wings and flew into the air. He headed for the Dragon Megazord. It shot its crest beam, striking him in the face. He fell on top of a small building in which he caused it to cave in. He stood up and charged at its enemy. It raised the staff high, bringing it downward in a swift stroke. He was struck in the head, coming to a halt. It grabbed his tail and lifted him into the air. It twirled him around four times before letting go of him. He crashed into the street.

Goldar kicked the Dragon Megazord in the back and spun it around. He gave it three hard kicks to its stomach before using his foot to shove it away. He approached it. He punched it in the chest four times. He delivered two kicks to its side. He raised his sword high. He brought it downward in a swift stroke. It held up the Power Staff, catching the sword. They struggled to gain the upper hand.

"Give up, Power Rangers! You can't beat me!" Goldar snarled.

"You want to bet?" Billy retorted.

The Dragon Megazord brought its staff around, which knocked Goldar's sword out of his hand. It made three swift swings. It got a hit on him every time. It shot its crest beam at him. He was struck in the shoulder. He stumbled backward, falling on his back. It caught Scorpina sneaking up behind it with her sword held high. It spun around, swinging its staff and striking her in the nose.

Scorpina stumbled backward, but she regained her footing. She snarled and charged toward her target. It stopped her in her tracks with a punch to the face. It swung the Power Staff four times. It scored one successful hit after the other. It shot its eye lasers. She was hit in the chest and fell down with a groan. She shook her head while babbling.

Goldar sneaked up behind the Dragon Megazord while holding his sword high. Lasers struck him in the side of his head, knocking him down. It looked up, seeing the Pterodactyl fly overhead with a loud screech. The Tyrannosaurus joined its side. The Rangers watched the villains come together. The trio snarled ferociously.

"You will pay for the hits you inflicted on us!" Goldar shouted and flared his nostrils.

"Have some lightning from us!" Dragontor added.

The trio shot lightning from their fingertips. The Dragon Megazord absorbed it with its staff. It threw the lightning back to them. Dragontor shot two fireballs from his nose. The Tyrannosaurus made a swing of its tail, sending them back to him. He groaned at being hit in the face and shoulder. He curled his hands into tight fists.

"That does it!" Dragontor roared and snorted fire from his nose. "I am really going to get you!"

Dragontor spread his wings and flew into the air. He started going downward after he reached a great height. He folded his wings back while firing fireballs from his mouth. The Dragon Megazord deflected every one of them with the Power Staff. He shot fire from his mouth. It held up the staff. The tip spun, deflecting the fire.

"It's time to finish off this monster!" Trini yelled fiercely.

Rocky gripped his control. "That's right! Power up the Power Staff now!"

The Dragon Megazord held the staff steady as it became charged with a great deal of energy. It rushed the staff upward as Dragontor reached it. It stabbed him in the stomach. It pulled the staff out roughly. He crashed into the ground in which he exploded. Goldar and Scorpina gasped in much shock.

"No! Dragontor has been destroyed!" Goldar yelled frustratingly.

"Rita isn't going to like this one bit!" Scorpina yelled in fear.

Goldar growled. "We better get out of here!"

Scorpina nodded in agreement. "Good idea. We'll see you later, Power Brats. Don't dwell on your victory too much!"

Goldar and Scorpina vanished from sight. Rocky, Adam, Billy, Kim, and Trini whooped and cheered with great glee. They high-fived each other as the Pterodactyl landed on top of a large building next to the Tyrannosaurus.

"Dragontor is finally toast!" Billy said in much relief.

"This is a major victory for us," Trini said in much happiness.

"Rocky and I got to be part of it," Adam said, chuckling lightly.

"I am glad we were," Rocky said, sighing softly. "Kim, press the teleportation button. It's time to go home."

"You got it, Rocky," Kim said and did just that.

The Dragon Megazord glowed brightly. It broke into its individual zords. Rocky played the tune once he was back in the Tyrannosaurus. The Dragonzord walked into the sea and sank beneath the surface once it got to a good depth. The Dinozords went to their hiding places. Fires burned everywhere. Debris filled the streets and parking lots. Vehicle alarms echoed through the air.

00000

Rita paced back and forth on the Lunar Palace's balcony. Goldar and Scorpina watched her carefully while standing near the stairs. Squatt and Baboo stood close to them. Rita ceased her pacing and looked toward everyone. She yelled frustratingly and raised her hands into the air. Small bolts of lightning shot upward from her fingertips.

"I am furious that the Power Rangers injured Tommy! Moreover, they managed to destroy Dragontor!" Rita shrieked ferociously. "I need to destroy something this instant!"

Rita looked toward a Putty. She gritted her teeth as she aimed her wand at it. She shot lightning at it. This reduced it to a pile of clay. The others glanced at it for twenty seconds before turning back to her.

"I understand you're very angry, Empress Rita, but you really need to calm down. It can't be—" Scorpina started.

"I don't care if it isn't good for my health! I will show as much anger as I want!" Rita interrupted fiercely as she lowered her wand. "On top of that, you and Goldar are the reason why Dragontor is dead and that Tommy was injured! You allowed the Rocky to get the Dragon Dagger! You enabled the Rangers to get the Dragonzord on their side!"

"Hey, we can't keep our eyes on all of our surroundings every second! Besides, it's more Goldar's fault than it is mine!" Scorpina said as she jerked her thumb toward the golden monkey.

"Is not!" Goldar yelled, glaring at her.

"Is too!" Scorpina said with a snort.

"Is not!" Goldar said, his hand forming a fist.

"Is too!" Scorpina screeched, her eyes flashing with fire.

"Is not!" Goldar hissed.

"Is too!" Scorpina shouted and flared her nostrils.

"Is not!" Goldar roared.

"That's enough, you two!" Rita yelled and waved her hand in the air. This caused Goldar and Scorpina to look at her. "You're both equally to blame for Dragontor's death and Tommy's injury! You both are so pathetic that I should throw you out of the palace!"

"If you're going to throw Goldar and me out, you might as well do the same to Squatt and Baboo!" Scorpina said, pointing her sword at the dimwitted duo. "They have failed just as many times as we have!"

Squatt hissed angrily and stomped toward the scorpion-woman. He stepped in front of her, his hands curling into fists.

"I resent that remark, Scorpina!" Squatt said and flared his nostrils.

"Hey, it's the truth! You and your little friend are just as big failures as Goldar and I are!" Scorpina responded as she crossed her arms. "Both of you are so stupid that you can't even complete the simplest task!"

Squatt narrowed his eyes at her. "You take that back right now or else!"

Scorpina gritted her teeth. "Or else what?"

Squatt shoved Scorpina roughly. She stumbled backward, nearly falling down. He walked toward her while pointing his finger at her. He gritted his teeth before flaring his nostrils.

"How's that for 'or else'?" Squatt taunted with a laugh.

Scorpina snarled. "Oh, you!"

Scorpina shoved Squatt in just as rough a manner. She threw a punch, but he caught it in his hand and pulled her arm behind her back. She swung her leg upward, nailing him in the groin to make him lose his grip on her. She turned around and delivered a series of punches to his face. He kicked her in the stomach. He delivered two uppercuts to her neck before sweeping her feet out from underneath her with a swing of his arm.

Scorpina rolled aside when Squatt tried to punch her. She jumped upward and shoved him with her foot. He punched her twice in the face. He was about to strike the same place when she blocked him with her arm. She gave him a palm strike to the chin, forcing him back. She grabbed his arms to knee him in the stomach. She was about to aim her fist for his face when whistling sounded. They looked at Rita, who emitted an angry growl.

"Enough! I am sick of all this fighting between the both of you!" Rita said, coming down the stairs. She came between Squatt and Scorpina. "You both need to go to your rooms and cool off! You both are also forbidden to join the next attack on the Rangers!"

"But—" Squatt and Scorpina started.

"No buts!" Rita interrupted sharply. "Go!"

Squatt and Scorpina huffed frustratingly before leaving the throne room. Rita aimed her wand at the floor. She shot lightning at it behind them. The lightning struck it and exploded, making them both run. She lowered her wand. She looked toward Goldar and Baboo.

"Let that be a reminder to both of you of what will happen if you ever get into fights with each other," Rita warned sternly. "Is that clear?"

"Loud and clear, Rita!" Baboo shouted and saluted her.

"Of course," Goldar agreed. "Then again, I would love to see Squatt and Baboo get into a little fight."

"No way," Baboo retorted, shaking his head rapidly. He babbled in a quiet manner. "Squatt is my best buddy. I would never hit him unless it was to flick a fly off his nose."

Goldar rolled his eyes and put his hand over his face. He mumbled inaudible words. Rita headed back up the balcony stairs. She came to the railing as Goldar and Squatt went to her side. She stared at the Earth. She seemed to focus on it for an eternity before she gazed toward them.

"I should've known that Zordon would choose Rocky and Adam as replacements for Jason and Zack. I was too focused on having the other Rangers destroyed," Rita muttered.

"Don't be so down, my queen. We all get overconfident sometimes. I have to say that Squatt and Baboo have done that more than Scorpina and I have," Goldar commented.

Baboo glared at him. "I believe the reverse is true, Goldar."

"I don't think so," Goldar retorted, shaking her head.

"I do think so," Baboo said, nodding rapidly.

Rita gave the duo a warning look. "Knock it off, you two. I can't stand to see more fighting."

Baboo stuck his tongue out at Goldar, who wiggled his fingers in front of his face. He pulled it back into his mouth when Rita cleared her throat. She moved her head from side to side, stretching her neck. Goldar came closer to her, scratching his head.

"What do you have in mind for the Power Rangers, my queen?" Goldar wondered.

"I don't have anything at the moment, Goldar, but I can tell you one thing. We will fight the Power Rangers as hard as we can. We won't destroy just the new Rangers. We will destroy the former Rangers as well," Rita said, chuckling lightly.

"It is too bad Tommy won't be able to fight for a day or two due to his sprained ankle," Baboo said dejectedly. "He is resting at home now."

"Yes, but he is determined to make the Rangers pay for hurting him. He has vowed to get the Dragon Dagger back," Rita replied and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Finster's medicine is damn good stuff. It numbs the pain for a long while," Goldar said, holding up his hand.

"Tommy has his powers for an added bonus when it comes to injuries healing," Baboo added.

"I can't wait to see him battle the Rangers once again," Rita said, eagerness lining her voice.

"Me too!" Goldar said.

"Me three!" Baboo squeaked in joy.

The villains laughed evilly. They became quiet after ten seconds. Goldar and Baboo started dancing around the balcony while making funny noises. Rita cheered and applauded them.

00000

Rocky, Adam, Billy, Kim, and Trini stood together in the Command Center. Jason, Zack, Kat, and Aisha were nearby them. Zordon and Alpha listened as Rocky told them about defeating Dragontor with the Dragon Megazord's Power Staff. Zordon showed much proudness once the Red Ranger finished. Alpha tilted his head a bit.

 _"I want to congratulate you on a job well done, Power Rangers. You achieved a major victory by destroying Dragontor,"_ Zordon boomed.

"It's all thanks to this guy," Adam said, patting Rocky's shoulder. "He grabbed the opportunity to retrieve the Dragon Dagger."

"I remember what Zordon told us about anyone being able to control the Dragonzord when I saw it on the ground. I realized it would be a valuable ally to us. I got it before the Green Ranger had time to react," Rocky explained.

"The Dragonzord would've been on our side much sooner had one of us thought about grabbing it," Jason said dejectedly.

"Don't sweat it, Jase," Rocky assured softly as he looked toward him along with his teammates. "You were focused on surviving the battle."

"No one faults you for that," Adam added.

"I know," Jason responded and frowned. "Still, I wish we thought of it sooner. We could've spared the zords serious damage."

"There was always a chance they would've been seriously damaged with the Dragonzord on our side," Billy pointed out matter-of-factly.

"That's right," Kat agreed and went to the genius's side to lay a hand on his shoulder. "We can never be sure what will happen next."

"You are right, Kat, but it doesn't matter now," Alpha said, coming to the front of everyone. "The Dragonzord is with us. It was always meant to be on our side."

The Power Rangers couldn't help but smile. They were very happy to have a very powerful ally for their cause. They were confident the Dragonzord would continue to serve them well. They stopped smiling when Zordon cleared his throat. They, Jason, Zack, Kat, and Aisha turned toward him, as did Alpha.

 _"Though the Dragonzord is now our ally, the fact remains the Green Ranger is still a dangerous enemy,"_ Zordon said seriously.

"There is no doubt in my mind he will work his damn hardest to get the Dragon Dagger back," Kim commented in uncertainty. She hoped Tommy was okay and that he would be all right with Rocky being the Dragonzord's guardian. "It is his weapon after all."

Billy adjusted his glasses. "He will likely be out of action for a couple of days. He landed on his ankle pretty hard."

"That's a relief," Trini said and bit her lip.

"He is probably quite pissed that Rocky hurt him," Aisha said as she went her boyfriend's side.

 _"You are likely to be right, Aisha,"_ Zordon commented. _"This is the first time the Green Ranger has sustained any sort of injury."_

Zack pressed his lips together. "One thing is clear. We must do everything in power to hold our own against him."

"That's true," Jason agreed and looked toward Rocky and Adam along with Zack. "Rocky, Adam, Zack and I are very proud of you. You both proved you were more than capable of handling the Power."

"We know you will continue to serve it well," Zack added and winked at the duo.

Rocky smiled. "Thanks, man,"

Rocky and Adam gave Jason and Zack high-fives. They formed fists and bumped them together. They turned their attention back to Zordon as Aisha wrapped her arm around Rocky's.

 _"Rocky, Adam, I am just as proud of you as Jason and Zack are. You have proven to be brave and resourceful on the battlefield. I have no doubt you will continue to do so,"_ Zordon said warmly.

"Thank you, Zordon," Rocky replied gratefully.

"We promise we won't let you down," Adam added honestly.

Kim hissed. "As long as we stick together, Rita will never drag us down!"

Trini curled her hand into a fist. "You got that right!"

Rocky put his hand out. Adam laid his on top of it, followed by Kim, Billy, and Trini with theirs. They showed much determination as they lowered their hands.

"Power Rangers!" the Rangers called as they threw their hands upward and leapt into the air.

Jason, Zack, Kat, Aisha, Alpha, and Zordon couldn't help but show proudness as the team landed gracefully. They were so glad Rocky, Adam, Kim, Billy, and Trini were determined to keep fighting Rita. They hoped that their friends would be able to keep the Dragonzord on their side. After all, the Dragon Dagger was a valuable weapon.


	88. A Moment of Peace

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-eight of "Don't Run Away" and the final one. I am glad it took just four days to get out. The fic has come to an end after nearly fifteen months of writing. It's been a long journey, but it was a satisfying one. I'm sad to see it end, but all things have to at some point. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, SpecialK92, chellewasson, RKF22, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. Anyway, this chapter has some Tommy/Kim. It has sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I will work on "Dark Desire." I also started a sequel to "Ride the Wind" called "Ride the Wind II: Justice Unbound." It is a Power Rangers/Free Willy crossover. It is AU set four years after the previous fic. It shows Jesse, Nadine, Elvis, Randolph, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone teaming up to investigate a young female orca named Lilli living at Northwest Adventure Park after they learn from Glen and Annie that she resembles Willy's daughter, Isabella, who disappeared ten months earlier. Chapter one has been posted. I would love for you to read it and tell me what you thought of it. The first "Don't Run Away" sequel is coming soon. Last but not least, I want to warn you about a troll who is running around posting guest reviews to stories. He uses pigshit in them a lot. He's struck a few Power Rangers fics, including two of mine. If you receive a guest review from him, go to moderate reviews and delete it immediately.

XXXXX

Chapter 88: A Moment of Peace

Clouds covered half of the midafternoon sky above the Kwan residence the next day. The sun came out from behind a large one. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind. Some branches looked about ready to break off. A branch tapped a second-floor window. The house was large. It had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The basement contained one of the bathrooms. A chain-link fence surrounded the backyard.

Kim moaned loudly at Tommy's moving inside her on the double bed in the basement. She was on her back while he hovered over her. The sheets were wrapped around their naked bodies. The basement was rather large. It contained a pine dresser and an oak nightstand. A boom box sat on top of the dresser. A stack of CDs happened to be sitting next to it. A bookcase was in the corner. A green square-shaped rug covered most of the floor.

He leaned down and kissed her with much possession. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan softly. This caused him to smile against it. He grabbed at her hair a bit tightly. She slid her hands up and down his back. She traced every muscle that lined it. He moved his hands all over his body at a slow yet steady pace.

Tommy thrusted rougher and faster into his girlfriend. He told Josh and Kerri he sprained his ankle when he took a bad step in his room after they came home from Kirk's cookout. He said the same to Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat when they met at Trini's house earlier. Everyone accepted his explanation. His ankle was already beginning to heal.

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha enjoyed their pizza lunch. Tommy and Kim sneaked down to the basement to make love. He confided in her that he trusted Rocky with the Dragonzord following the second lovemaking session. She was delighted to hear that. They agreed to meet at his house Thursday afternoon.

Tommy kissed down to Kim's neck. She leaned her head to the side to give him better access. She slid her hands up and down his back, the skin breaking out in goosebumps. She sighed ecstatically at his sucking on her neck. She got louder when he gave it a gentle blow. He nibbled on it very lightly. He moved up to her ear. He traced it with his tongue. He proceeded to nibble on it. He was gentle at first, but he increased the pressure. She sighed in much pleasure.

He returned to her lips for a fierce kiss. His thrusting became rougher and faster. Her felt his body tighten with each passing second. He pushed his tongue into her mouth in which he traced every inch of it. She let out a heady moan. He trailed kisses to her pulse point. He moved between licking at and nibbling on it. She whimpered as she grabbed at his shoulders very tightly. It was as if she was trying to keep herself from falling into the abyss.

He kissed her lips once more. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she emitted a quiet moan. He moved his hands up and down her body so slowly that it seemed he wasn't doing that at all. He started kissing her neck again. She kissed his shoulder. She blew on it gently before nibbling on it. He growled intensely, his hands grabbing at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he believed he'd lose it right there. He had no doubt it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away to stare into her eyes. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusting. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. His grip on her tightened somewhat. She whimpered so loudly that she sent an echo through the room and down the hallway. He leaned down to press her forehead against hers.

"I feel it coming," she whispered.

"So do I, Kim," he answered in much seduction. "So do I."

Tommy kissed his girlfriend while thrusting rougher and faster into her. He increased the tightness of his grip on her. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers once more. She cried ecstatically. She captured his lips in a kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He smiled into it when she groaned.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. They panted heavily. Their bodies trembled quite a bit. He loosened his grip on her. She reached up and touched his cheek. She stroked it in a gentle manner. They swallowed hard.

"Wow," Kim whispered in a loving voice.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "Wow. I really need more of you."

He began thrusting in and out of her again while tightening his grip on her. She wrapped her arms around him. He dove down to lick at her neck. He nibbled on it very gently. He smothered it with hungry kisses. She leaned her head to the side, giving him better access. She screamed ecstatically when he nibbled on her earlobe. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

Tommy traced his girlfriend's earlobe with his tongue. He licked at it before nibbling on it once more. He was gentle at first, but he increased the pressure. He nuzzled her neck. He gave it a long lick before blowing on it. He kissed it as he slid his hands up and down her body. She ran hers up and down his back. The familiar fire started to build within them.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim yelled in much intensity. She whimpered at his getting rougher and faster. "Damn it!"

"That is a good girl," Tommy growled with great fierceness. "You're mine. Tell me you are mine."

She emitted a soft whimper. "I am yours. Always."

Tommy kissed Kim hard, a lustful growl coming from him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He traced every inch of it. He smiled at a heady moan coming from her. He trailed kisses to her pulse point. He nibbled on it before licking at it. She kissed his shoulder. She ran her tongue along it. He growled intensely while grabbing at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he would lose it any second. He didn't doubt it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them at her sides. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. He tightened his grip on her somewhat. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. Lust filled their eyes.

"I am about to—" she started.

"So am I," he replied. "Damn. Shit."

Tommy kissed his girlfriend very hard, his thrusting coming rougher and faster. His grip on her wrists got even tighter. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss to bury his face into her neck. He nibbled on it. She cried in ecstasy. He pulled back to kiss her one more. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing her to groan.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him a second later. They broke the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes. Their panting was hard and faster. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't be able to stop. His grip on her loosened as well. He brought his hand to her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb very lightly.

"Unbelievable," he whispered.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Whoo!"

The lovebirds kissed tenderly. He rolled over on his back and positioned her to where she remained inside him. She laid her head on his chest and ran her tongue over her teeth.

"Damn. We are giving the sex category of the Olympics a run for their money since we keep going like this," she said and chuckled breathlessly. "I wouldn't mind if we did for real, though."

"I wouldn't either," he replied with a snort. "I just couldn't keep my hands off you as soon as we got down here."

"I've heard my parents go at it many times, but I never minded it," Kim commented. "I always teased them about going at it like rabbits when they came downstairs." She gave a shrug.

"We've made love four times in just an hour," Tommy pointed out as she removed her head from his shoulder. She looked him in the eye. "We are definitely going at it like rabbits." He emitted a snicker.

"You are so right, but I don't mind. The lovemaking has been wonderful," Kim said, happiness beaming from her face. "It always will be."

"Thanks for saying that," Tommy said, forming a big smirk on his face. "If you hadn't, I would've tickled you until you did."

She growled in playfulness and kissed his nose. He brought his hand to her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb.

"It has been a challenge keeping our relationship under wraps, but I live for challenges," Tommy said with pride.

"My friends and I have faced a lot of challenges throughout our time as Power Rangers," Kim admitted. "Sometimes, I wonder if we would beat the challenges we faced."

He sighed. "I don't blame you for feeling that way."

"Of course, we always managed to make it through those challenges," Kim commented. "You are the first challenge we haven't beaten."

"You did beat this challenge by starting a relationship with me," Tommy pointed out.

She flicked his nose. "Right."

Tommy pressed his forehead against Kim with a soft growl. They breathed in each other's scents before pressing their lips together.

"If there is one thing I am grateful for, it's being your boyfriend," Tommy whispered lovingly.

"The same goes for me being your girlfriend," Kim answered, sniffling quietly. "The night we lost our virginities to each other was the best night of my life. I will never forget it."

Tommy sighed very happily. "Nor will I. It was also the night we became mated for life. Since then, we've had a heightened sex drive."

Kim felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Oh, yes. Now, I will give you a kiss."

She kissed him very tenderly. They rubbed noses while sighing in content. They pulled away to stare into each other's eyes.

"Of all people, I didn't expect Rocky to be the one to take the Dragon Dagger from me," he said in amazement.

"We didn't either," she admitted. "He just grabbed the opportunity to get it while you were down."

"I am glad he did," Tommy said gratefully. "The Dragonzord served you well as an ally in its first battle alongside the team."

"The Dragon Megazord is awesome. It is more powerful the Megazord, but it is a little slower. The Power Staff was very useful. It managed to destroy Dragontor," Kim said happily.

"Dragontor was really stupid to fly toward that staff. He basically blew up when he hit the ground," Tommy grumbled and imitated the sound of an explosion.

"You got that right," Kim murmured. "We may have won the battle, but the struggle against evil is far from over."

"I do know one thing. I am determined to keep seeing you in secret," Tommy said calmly yet firmly.

"Me too," Kim agreed. "Come here."

Kim kissed Tommy softly. She made the kiss passionate very quickly. Their tongues touched, causing them to groan. He flipped her over on her back. He kissed her neck as he began moving inside her, his cock growing hard. She leaned her head back with a pleasurable moan. He captured her lips in a possessive kiss while grabbing at her hair.

"Don't stop, Tommy," she begged. "Please."

"I won't, Kim," he growled in much intensity. "I will make this feel incredible for you."

Tommy thrusted rougher and faster into his girlfriend. He let out a lustful growl. Kim cried out so loudly that she sent an echo throughout the basement. He kissed her neck hungrily. She moved hands up and down his back. Though they were on opposite of the war, they wouldn't let that stop them from seeing each other. They were determined to savor every minute they had together. No matter how far apart they were, the power of love would keep them close.

THE END


End file.
